Jean, Sweat et Baskets
by crazybells
Summary: Comment se construire un avenir quand le passé a été détruit et que le présent n'est que vide et survie ? Comment faire confiance aux autres lorsque l'on n'a même plus confiance en soi ? L'éminent neurochirurgien Edward Cullen n'aurait jamais cru que la réponse allait venir du manque de sérieux d'un de ses meilleurs amis -et d'un coup du hasard !
1. Prologue

La ville de Baltimore, Maryland, était particulièrement déserte cette nuit-là.

L'atmosphère iodée était rendue particulièrement lourde par la pluie drue, torrentielle, qui s'abattait déjà depuis plusieurs heures. Les caniveaux s'étaient transformés en véritables cours d'eau alors que les bouches d'égouts débordaient de toute cette pluie abondante. Les quais de la ville portuaire étaient submergés.

La nuit commençait lentement à toucher son terme alors que la circulation sur les routes était encore quasiment inexistante, fait rare dans cette grande ville. L'obscurité n'était entravée que par des lampadaires et quelques feux éparses de voitures. Même la lune se cachait. La ville était aussi hostile que la visibilité était nulle.

La température était loin d'être clémente, bien en-dessous des normales saisonnières du mois de Mars. Le vent était fort, puissant, en provenance de l'océan.

Aucun piéton ne risquait un pied dehors à cause de la météo fort peu favorable ainsi que la nuit noire.

Aucun sauf un.

Sa démarche était claudicante et hasardeuse. L'unique piéton de Baltimore savait où il comptait se rendre mais ignorait où ses pieds le guidaient. Il connaissait les rues qui entouraient son logement mais n'était pas réellement habitué à se déplacer sans transport en commun. Son téléphone n'avait plus de batterie et ne pouvait plus lui indiquer son chemin.

Pour autant, il n'était pas vraiment perdu, tout du moins géographiquement.

Sa jambe le lançait à tel point qu'il se demandait si son fémur n'avait pas été fracturé.

Ses côtes étaient tellement douloureuses qu'il grimaçait à chaque inspiration et se forçait à exercer de petits mouvements respiratoires.

Une de ses arcades sourcilières ainsi que sa lèvre supérieure étaient ouverts et un filet de sang s'échappait de ses plaies. La pluie diluait l'hémoglobine et maculait de rouge écarlate sa chemise imprégnée d'eau.

Son corps était constellé de bleus sous ses vêtements.

A mesure qu'il traversait la ville, la réalité, sa réalité, prenait tout son sens dans son esprit, bien qu'il n'arrivait pas à prendre la peine mesure de ce qu'il venait de vivre.

Le soleil commençait à peiner à se faire une place au travers des nuages sombres quand il finit de traverser la ville et arriva à destination.

Il tremblait de la tête aux pieds sans pouvoir en déterminer la raison exacte. L'appréhension, la peur et le froid devaient avoir un rôle majeur à jouer.

La porte de la résidence était mal fermée, le piéton en profita pour se faufiler à l'intérieur. La différence de températures le fit frissonner, accentuant -si cela était encore possible- ses douleurs.

Il monta péniblement les deux étages qui le séparaient de sa destination et frappa à coups secs sur la porte.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre.

-Mec… j'ai besoin d'aide…


	2. Chapitre 1 - Rencontrer

**Bonjour les filles ! **

**Déjà et avant tout vous m'avez manqué !**

**Merci d'avoir été présentes pour le prologue, la semaine dernière ! C'était un peu le trac de poster après des semaines de silence hihi et pourtant, déjà en favoris et en alerte ! *-* vous êtes au top !**

**Un petit mot sur Jean, Sweat et Baskets ? J'ai pris la même recette que pour mes autres fics : de l'humour (beaucoup !), une histoire d'amour un peu foireuse XD et un peu de psycho de comptoir ^^**

**Gwen Who m'a dit il n'y a pas si longtemps que j'aimais traiter les tabous et on est en plein dedans ! J'ai choisi de travailler sur un thème qui m'est cher et je sais que je risque de perdre certaines d'entre vous à cause de ça, mais j'assume :)**

**La fic est rated M pour les raisons habituelles et pas que. ^^**

**La majorité des personnahes est emprunté à Stephenie Meyer, certains évènements à Shonda Rhimes, d'autres à la série Scrubs. (j'ai aussi piqué un des persos de scrubs *-*). Vous l'aurez compris, cette fic est inspirée de l'univers télévisualisé médicale qui berce mes soirées, mais pas que. Une laaarge partie de cette fic est inspirée d'une autre série dont je vous parlerai à la fin du chapitre, sinon je gâcherais tout ^^**

**J'espère que cette fic et ce chapitre vous plairont *-***

**Guest : la magie des prologues est de ne pas savoir où on met les pieds ;) **

**Chapitre 1 - Rencontrer**

\- Sa T.A. chute !

\- Sa sat aussi, elle est à 82 !

Le médecin en charge de l'opération ne détourna pas ses yeux du site opératoire, cherchant à ne pas être distrait, mais c'était peine perdue : le moniteur cardiaque s'emballa.

\- Docteur, elle fibrille !

Il n'eut plus d'autre choix que de se reculer du microscope qu'il avait sous les yeux et qui lui permettait de voir avec plus de détails et de précision le cerveau de sa patiente, de sorte à pouvoir localiser rapidement son anévrisme et le clipper aisément.

Opérer sans risque était utopique, le médecin le savait et priait un dieu auquel il ne croyait pas dans le but de demander des progrès colossauxen médecine, en chirurgie particulièrement. C'était vain mais cela le rassurait.

Il replia le bras articulé du microscope opératoire fixé au plafond et le dégagea suffisamment loin pour ne pas déranger la réanimation qui s'apprêtait à commencer.

Le chirurgien prit le temps de regarder les moniteurs, même s'ils annonçaient déjà bruyamment que plus rien n'allait. Il était en train de perdre sa patiente et cela le contrariait beaucoup.

\- Ok, on passe 10 d'adré et on charge les palettes à 200 !

Le top départ était donné, le bloc se transforma en fourmilière. Les internes s'écartèrent de la patiente de sorte à laisser le champ libre à ceux qui savaient quoi faire : les infirmières, rodées à l'exercice, connaissaient parfaitement leur rôle. L'une notait tout ce qu'il se passait, se disait, elle écrivait les prescriptions lancées à la va-vite de sorte à garder une trace de tout ce qui arrivait, une autre infirmière s'occupait de passer l'adrénaline dans la perfusion alors que la troisième et dernière mit en tension le défibrillateur avant de dégager les champs stériles de la poitrine de la patiente.

Tout allait vite, et le médecin aimait ça, travailler avec des gens compétents. Mais sur ce coup-ci, c'est lui-même qu'il ne trouvait pas digne d'être au bloc.

Madame Sanders, sa patiente, du haut de ses soixante-dix années et cent vingt kilos, avait fait une mauvaise chute dans sa salle de bain le matin même et avait été retrouvée inconsciente, le front ensanglanté, quelques heures plus tard par l'employée que les enfants de la vieille femme finançaient de sorte à compenser un manque de visite et d'intérêt pourtant flagrant.

La patiente avait été emmenée aux urgences où l'interne Murphy l'avait prise en charge. Murphy aimait son travail, profondément, mais ce n'était pas réciproque. Il cumulait erreur médicale sur erreur médicale, certaines d'entre elles avaient provoqué des menaces de procès, heureusement évités par un ensemble d'avocats doués et coriaces.

Alors quand Murphy avait demandé à ce que sa patiente passe une IRM, quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise en se rendant compte qu'il venait, par hasard, de diagnostiquer un anévrisme sur le point de rompre et donc de sauver la vie de celle qu'il avait alors en charge.

Euphorique, il en avait averti la famille de sa patiente, tous voulaient alors que Madame Sanders soit opérée, parce que _un anévrisme, ça se rompt _avait expliqué l'interne.

La vérité était que si Murphy avait demandé une IRM, c'était uniquement parce que c'était le protocole, récemment révisé par le neurochirurgien, chef du service : il voulait une imagerie systématique après chaque choc ayant occasionné une perte de connaissance. A son sens, c'était la base, seulement ce n'était pas ce qui était préconisé lors de son arrivée dans le service, trois ans plus tôt.

Si Murphy avait pu diagnostiquer l'anévrisme, ce n'était pas par instinct professionnel, juste le hasard mais, cependant, il avait été tellement fier de lui qu'il avait couru jusqu'au lit de Madame Sanders où se trouvait la famille de la patiente qui avait été appelée par téléphone.

Personne n'avait de doute sur le fait qu'il faille l'opérer. Personne sauf le Docteur Edward Cullen.

Edward Cullen avait été major de sa promotion à Stanford, chef des internes à l'hôpital Johns-Hopkins, à Baltimore, promu chef de service seulement un an après la fin de son internat, alors qu'il était à peine résident, loin d'être titulaire, ce qui faisait de lui le plus jeune chef de service qu'un hôpital n'ait jamais compté. Il avait toujours excellédans son travail, délaissant la possibilité d'avoir une vie sociale au profit de ses cours.

Très tôt, lors de ses études, le Docteur Cullen s'était montré intéressé par la neurochirurgie et ses possibilités, publiant très rapidement des études toujours pertinentes dont les thèmes étaient riches et variés dans les magazines spécialisés les plus connus, ce qui lui avait valu de se faire repérer par les plus grands chirurgiens du pays. C'est ainsi qu'il avait été recruté au sein de l'hôpital Johns-Hopkins qui n'acceptait ses internes que sur dossier. L'exemplarité et le sérieux du Doctuer Cullen lui avait valu d'être courtisé par de nombreux établissements, à la fin de son internat, mais il avait préféré se rapprocher de sa famille, après quasiment une dizaine d'années passée à étudier loin de ses proches, acceptant un poste de résident à l'hôpital Virginia Mason, à Seattle.

La seule condition qu'il ait posée était l'embauche de ses amis les plus proches, Jasper Withlock, spécialisé en chirurgie cardiaque, et Emmett McCarty, chirurgie traumatique. Il les avait connu à Baltimore et étaient les deux seuls amis que le jeune homme s'était fait.

Au moment de l'arrivée d'Edward à l'hôpital Mason, il était sous les ordres du docteur Johnson, chef du service neuro. Seulement quelques temps après l'embauche du jeune homme, Johnson avait fait un _burn out _à la suite du décès d'un de ses patients favoris et avait tout lâché du jour au lendemain, littéralement. Le seul médecin suffisamment compétent capable de prendre la tête du service avait été désigné par le chef de chirurgie comme étant Edward Cullen.

Quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise quand son supérieur lui avait demandé d'assurer ce poste, alors qu'il était à peine résident, pas encore titulaire. Il avait bien évidemment accepté, parce qu'une opportunité comme celle-ci ne se présentait quasiment jamais. Il ne la devait qu'à son travail et sa ténacité et en était fier. Bien évidemment, il lui restait énormément de choses à apprendre sur son métier, sa spécialité ainsi que sur la gestion d'un service ou sur le management, mais les défis ne lui faisaient pas peur.

Même si le Docteur Johnson était compétent, Edward avait dû retravailler quelques-uns des fondamentaux du service, y compris certains protocoles des plus basiques.

C'est grâce à l'un d'entre eux que Madame Sanders avait pu passer une IRM, sinon personne n'aurait vu cet anévrisme, et surtout pas l'interne Murphy.

Seulement le Docteur Cullen avait tenté de s'opposer à l'opération : de par son âge et sa corpulence, opérer la vieille femme comprenait autant de risques pour sa survie que le fait de ne pas toucher à cet anévrisme. Pour le coup, le médecin regrettait que sa patiente ait passé une IRM. Il savait qu'elle avait peu de chance de survivre à l'intervention et aurait préféré ne pas l'ouvrir, de sorte à la laisser vivre encore quelques mois.

Seulement la famille était là, enfants et petits-enfants et le médecin s'était laissé attendrir par les yeux suppliants des bambins. Il avait essayé d'argumenter mais rien n'y avait fait, les proches de Madame Sanders voulaient que le médecin fasse tout ce qui lui était possible pour prolonger la vie de leur aïeule, sans se rendre compte que l'opérer allait probablement réduire considérablement son espérance de vie.

Edward jura alors qu'il prenait place aux côtés de sa patiente, entamant un massage cardiaque, le temps que les palettes du défibrillateur se chargent. Il aurait vraiment dû n'écouter que son propre avis sans se laisser influencer...

L'infirmière Stanley lui tendit les palettes chargées qu'il saisit par-dessus la table d'opération.

\- Ok, on dégage !

Lui-même fit attention à reculer suffisamment son corps du métal conducteur de la table alors que chacune des infirmière releva ses mains à hauteur d'épaules de sorte à ce que personne ne soit atteint par le voltage du défibrillateur.

Edward appliqua les palettes sur la poitrine nue et flétrie de sa patiente, de chaque côté de son cœur avant de décharger les deux cents jouls nécessaires à la contraction du muscle cardiaque. Le corps de Madame Sanders s'arqua sous la tension, ses tissus se tendirent avant de se relâcher brusquement. Le moniteur cardiaque émit un seul et unique bruit avant de retransmettre la fibrilation que le Docteur Cullen haïssait tant.

\- Allez, on charge à nouveau !

Il reprit le massage cardiaque, appuyant suffisamment à chaque compression sur le sternum de sa patiente pour que ses côtes ploient sous la force, jusqu'à ce que l'os comprime le cœur, éjectant alors le sang qu'il contenait dans le reste de son corps, réactivant subrepticement et artificiellement le flux sanguin au moment où il relâchait la pression, créant alors un appel d'air dans le cœur vide qui aspirait alors assez de liquide pour se remplir.

Le médecin avait toujours eu peur de briser une côte lors d'un massage cardiaque tellement il fallait comprimer avec force et détermination mais chaque confrère avec qui il en avait parlé avait répondu la même chose : il vaut mieux une côté cassée qu'un patient mort.

Edward s'escrimait alors à comprimer le thorax de sa patiente, l'air autour de lui semblait se réchauffer rapidement alors que des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front et le bout de son nez. Son masque et son calot réglementaires ne l'aidaient pas à réguler sa température.

L'infirmière Stanley lui fit signe que les palettes étaient prêtes et il choqua à nouveau la vieille femme.

La réa dura vingt minutes. Vingt minutes à doper la patiente de stimulants cardiaques, défibrillantson cœur aussi régulièrement que possible, mais rien n'y fit. Le médecin avait su avant même le début de la chirurgie que c'était une mauvaise idée et avait eu raison. Ce soir-là, il perdit sa patiente. Bien sûr, son anévrisme allait la condamner sous peu, mais le temps qu'il lui restait avait été considérablement raccourci.

Dépité, le médecin avait laissé son esprit divaguer, culpabiliser, alors qu'il se lavait les mains à la sortie du bloc jusqu'à en perdre toute notion temporelle. C'est l'infirmière Stanley qui le ramena à la réalité en se raclant la gorge. Les fois où la jeune infirmière avait tenté de séduire le médecin ne se comptaient même plus et étaient devenues une blague entre les docteurs Cullen, Withlock et McCarty. S'il n'en riait pas, Edward aurait pu en pleurer. Autant il excellait dans son travail autant les relations sociales, avec la gente féminine principalement, étaient tout autre chose.

Il avait beaucoup de mal à aborder le sujet mais il avait emménagé avec celle qu'il pensait être l'amour de sa vie, lors de son internat à Baltimore, une créature de rêve du nom de Tanya Dénali. Des jambes infiniment longues, des fesses rebondies, un ventre plat sans pour autant être encadré d'os saillants, des seins fermes, tendus, pointus, des cheveux blonds platine semblables au blé exposé au soleil, Tanya avait été aussi magnifique que néfaste.

Emmett et Jasper, les deux meilleurs amis du médecin, avaient tenté de l'en avertir mais à chaque fois que le sujet _Tanya_ avait été amené sur le tapis, Edward s'était contenté d'hausser les épaules et de chercher à embrayer sur une autre conversation. Il s'était fermé au sujet et refusait d'en parler. La vérité est qu'il avait eu beaucoup de mal à se rendre compte à quel point cette femme était mauvaise.

Comme elle était magnifique, Edward avait d'abord eu peur qu'elle ne parte après avoir trouvé mieux que lui -et il aurait trouvé cela normal !- alors il l'avait couverte de cadeaux de plus en plus hors de prix. Bien évidemment, il ne lui avait jamais parlé de l'emprunt qu'il avait fait pour financer ses longues études et qu'il n'avait alors pas remboursé. Il avait préféré contracter dans le secret un nouveau prêt conséquent pour financer les envies de celle qu'il prévoyait d'épouser.

Tanya avait dès lors, comprenant à quel point Edward cachait son insécurité sentimentale derrière son compte en banque, exigé les plus belles parures, les derniers sacs à main à la mode ou la toute nouvelle veste de tel créateur.

Edward avait alors tenté de la résonner et ce fut là que les choses avaient dérapé pour la première fois : le ton était vite monté, crescendo, jusqu'à ce que Tanya ne lève la main sur lui et ne lui assène une gifle.

Elle avait aussitôt été mortifiée par son propre geste et s'était confondue en excuses, longuement. Par la suite et pendant quelques semaines, elle était redevenue la femme mielleuse et aimante qu'il avait rencontrée un an auparavant. Le temps qu'ils passaient sous la couette et partout ailleurs avait été à nouveau phénoménal. Ils avaient mis de côté le missionnaire qui était devenu au fil du temps leur habitude pour retourner dans les ébats fiévreux de leurs débuts, pour le plus grand plaisir d'Edward qui avait déjà occulté l'incident de la gifle, le mettant sur le compte de l'égarement, parce que _ça arrive à tout le monde de perdre son sang-froid..._

La vie avait repris son cours bien trop vite et Tanya ses travers. Elle prenait la carte bancaire d'Edward sans le prévenir pour aller faire les magasins, quelques jours plus tard pour faire son shopping sur le net, toujours aux frais du jeune interne. Mais lui, terrifié de voir la magnifique blonde s'éloigner, ne s'y était pas réellement opposé. Il lui avait simplement expliqué ne pas être capable d'assumer ces dépenses mais celle-ci l'avait alors insulté de bon à rien avant de jeter à travers la pièce un vase hors de prix qu'elle venait d'acheter -avec son argent à _lui. _La conversation s'était arrêtée là.

Edward s'était progressivement, sans s'en rendre compte, coupé de ses proches. Il avait commencé à ne plus prendre de nouvelle de ses parents, craignant de devoir donner des siennes, puis avait refusé de passer Noël avec eux, prétextant être de garde à l'hôpital.

La vérité était qu'il n'avait même plus de quoi faire l'aller-retour de Baltimore à Seattle.

Il avait également pris ses distances avec ses amis de l'internat, Emmett et Jasper. Dès le début de sa relation avec Tanya, ses amis lui avaient dit de se méfier d'elle, voyant ce que lui refusait de constater, mais il avait toujours nié et avait préféré taire ce qu'il se passait chez lui.

Même avec le recul, il n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait refusé tout contact avec l'extérieur, si c'était la honte de se laisser faire par une femme, si c'était pour la protéger elle ou si c'était par naïveté, aveuglé par l'amour inconditionnel qu'il éprouvait pour elle.

Quand Edward travaillait, Tanya lui manquait et il n'avait envie que d'une chose : la voir et l'étreindre amoureusement. Mais dès qu'il passait le pas de la porte, pour peu qu'elle soit présente et pas en vadrouille à l'extérieur -la possibilité qu'elle ait une aventure avec un autre homme avait traversé son esprit mais, comme pour tout le reste, il préférait fermer les yeux et se focaliser sur les choses positives- Edward avait juste envie de fuir leur appartement et retourner au travail, en évitant de croiser qui que ce soit, quitte à ce que ce ne soit que pour de la paperasse.

L'avantage de la situation était qu'il avait été l'interne préféré des titulaires, toujours à jour dans ses prescriptions, dossiers et comptes rendus post op'. Cela lui avait également laissé le temps de paufiner les dizaines d'articles qu'il avait rédigé et publié.

Pendant un an, Edward avait fui son propre domicile : il avait trop peur de ce qui pourrait se passer chez lui. Les rares fois où il mettait les pieds dans leur appartement, il appréhendait. Il appréhendait les reproches que pourrait lui faire Tanya, que ce soit sur la tenue de leur logement ou sur ce qu'il y avait dans le réfrigérateur. Tout était prétexte à engueulade et à chaque fois, Edward baissait la tête et admettait que tout était sa faute, parce qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement. Etant donné qu'il désertait, il ne pouvait pas passer le coup d'aspirateur qu'elle lui reprochait d'avoir oublié, il ne pouvait pas faire les courses..., alors bien sûr, tout était de sa faute. Et surtout, il aimait profondément Tanya, même si vivre avec elle était devenu un enfer.

Edward était aveuglé, trop amoureux pour se rendre compte que ce qui dysfonctionnait dans son couple ne venait pas de lui. Il préférait fermer les yeux et se dire que tout irait mieux dès que son internat serait fini. Les offres pour sa résidence pleuvaient déjà de tous les Etats-Unis, ils pourraient déménager et reprendre un nouveau départ, souffler un peu de toute la pression qui régnait sur les épaules du jeune homme.

En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il avait pensé jusqu'à ce fameux soir.

\- Docteur Cullen, vous êtes à nouveau coupé du monde réel ?

La voix de l'infirmière Stanley ramena le chirurgien dans le monde réel en un sursaut. L'eau coulait toujours sur ses mains dont les doigts commençaient à être fripés.

\- Hum ? Oui je crois bien.

\- Dites, je me demandais si vous ne voudriez pas partager un café avec moi, ou un dîner, ou ce que vous voulez.

\- Mademoiselle Stanley, fit le chirurgien en séchant ses mains avec des serviettes en papier, est-ce que vous savez à quoi je vais passer ma soirée ?

\- Non, Docteur.

\- Et bien je vais devoir aller voir la famille de Madame Sanders, ses enfants, ses petits-enfants, et leur dire que je viens de la tuer. Alors gardez votre café et votre repas, j'ai d'autres choses à faire.

Sans plus de considération, Edward quitta le sas d'hygiène qui séparait le bloc du couloir et entreprit de rejoindre la salle d'attente des familles. Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, ne se souvenant même pas d'avoir retiré son calot ni sa tenue de bloc. Seules les courbatures et la sueur qui avait séché depuis étaient là pour témoigner du drame qui venait de se dérouler dans son bloc.

Bien sûr, perdre un patient en cours d'opération était fréquent, mais pour autant, cela choquait toujours autant le médecin.

\- Hey mon gars, t'as une salle tronche, tu sais ça ? Fit le docteur Emmett McCarty, traumato, un de ses deux meilleurs -et seuls- amis en abattant sa main trapue sur l'épaule du neurochirurgien.

\- Je viens de perdre ma patiente et Stanley continue de me harceler.

\- Ben accepte sa proposition et vois ce que ça donne !

Au lieu de formuler une réponse, Edward le fusilla du regard. Depuis qu'il était parti en catastrophe de chez lui, trois ans plus tôt, il mettait un point d'honneur à fuir les femmes. Et Stanley était une femme. Et Emmett savait tout cela.

\- Ed', à un moment, il faudra que tu te jettes à l'eau !

\- Si ce moment pouvait être le plus tard possible, ça m'arrangerait !

Ils entamèrent la descente des escaliers qui les menaient au rez-de-chaussée où Edward allait trouver la famille Sanders. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps sur Seattle et la vue que laissaient entrevoir les baies vitrées était aussi noire que son moral.

Emmett le suivait de près et baissa le son de sa voix pour être certain de ne pas être entendu. Il ne savait pas si il craignait que la conversation ne soit captée par un confrère ou par sa femme, tout ce dont il était sûr était le fait que ça ne devrait pas être ébruité.

\- En fait mon pote, je sais ce qu'il te faut !

\- Un café et que tu me fiches la paix ?

Mais cela faisait un moment que l'idée cogitait dans la tête du chirurgien traumato et il était persuadé que ça pourrait aider son ami à reprendre confiance en lui. Il se saisit du bras de son confrère de sorte à stopper leur descente.

\- Non. Une prostituée !

\- Est-ce que t'es sérieux ?

Edward avait écarquillé les yeux en entendant la solution proposée. Il dégagea son bras de l'étreinte de son confrère comme si ce contact l'avait brûlé. Jamais il n'avait pensé à faire ce genre de chose et était passablement choqué de l'entendre de la bouche de son ami, même si Emmett était plutôt du genre à avoir toujours des idées farfelues.

\- Carrément ! Penses y : t'as pas à draguer ni à entretenir une relation. Pas besoin d'être rasé, bien sappé. Pas de fleurs, pas de chocolat. Pas de présentation à la famille. Elle reste même pas dormir. Au-cu-ne prise de tête.

\- C'est l'idée la plus stupide que t'aies jamais eue !

\- Oui, ok, ça reste un sacré budget mais t'as recouvert toutes tes dettes. T'es chef de neuro : t'es le plus friqué des jeunes médecins, tu as de quoi te faire plaisir ! Littéralement mon gars !

\- Oublie ça ! Maintenant laisse-moi tranquille, je dois voir la famille de ma patiente !

Edward descendit les marches le plus rapidement possible, désireux de mettre un maximum de distance entre lui et les idées bizarres de son ami. Il faillit manquer une marche tellement il était pressé de s'éloigner.

_Voir une prostituée, non mais pour qui il me prend ? _Ses problèmes avec Tanya avaient débuté à cause de l'argent, il ne comptait donc pas employer une femme pour répondre à ses besoins. Avait-il vraiment des besoins à satisfaire ? Trois ans qu'il vivait seul, sans l'ombre d'une femme dans sa vie et il s'en sortait très bien. Il s'occupait de ses envies tout seul et n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin d'avoir de l'aide pour cela.

Mais... des fois la solitude le pesait. La question qui trottait dans sa tête en rejoignant la famille Sanders était de savoir à _quel point _est-ce qu'il se sentait seul. Etait-ce suffisant pour faire appel à une professionnelle ? Définitivement non. Il n'était pas du genre à payer pour coucher, il ne _voulait _pas payer pour coucher. Il savait qu'il plaisait à la gente féminine, tellement que cela pouvait lui faire peur parfois, mais il devait admettre -s'il voulait être honnête avec lui-même- que ne pas avoir à entretenir une relation était quelque chose d'arrangeant.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

L'entretien avec la famille Sanders avait été éprouvant pour le chirurgien. Larmes et morve avaient coulé avec profusion alors que le médecin avait dû lutter contre son envie de leur crier dessus. Ils étaient les seuls à être responsables du décès de la vieille femme, sans eux et leurs regards suppliants, le chirurgien aurait refusé l'opération, expliquant qu'aucun facteur n'était favorable à une issue positive. Mais il s'était tu, préférant se montrer compatissant mais professionnel, comme il l'avait vite appris au début de son internat.

Ce soir-là était de ceux où il manquait quelqu'un à sa vie. Bien que travaillant sous le secret médical, il ressentait le besoin de parler à une personne, peu importe le sujet, il voulait juste échanger. Emmett était avec sa femme et Jasper était bloqué en chirurgie pour un triple pontage coronarien, Edward était donc seul devant son second verre de scotch.

Il appréciait particulièrement le bar lounge dans lequel il était assis au comptoir. Pas vraiment proche de l'hôpital, encore moins de chez lui, le bar offrait une ambiance tamisée et incroyablement apaisante. Rien que le prix des boissons contribuait à sélectionner la clientèle, ne venaient là que PDG, traders et autres mecs friqués. Ce n'était définitivement pas le genre d'endroits où les soirées se terminaient en bagarre.

La salle était grande mais quasiment vide, épurée au maximum, en sous-sol. Les murs étaient blancs, immaculés, éclairés par des néons violets sombres. Sol et plafond étaient noirs. L'éclairage était faible, intimiste, sans pour autant être anxiogène. Le peu de mobilier, constitué de quelques tabourets, distants de deux ou trois mètres les uns des autres, placés le long d'un bar en verre noir, quelques tables basses et rondes, blanches, entourées de canapés à l'air confortable, était moderne et tout aussi épuré que le reste.

Edward n'avait jamais testé le confort que semblaient dégager les canapés. Pour lui, être seul assis sur l'un d'eux était un appel à la socialisation, la vraie, et il ne venait pas pour faire la conversation.

C'est pour le calme qu'Edward se rendait là les soirs de déprime, restant systématiquement en marge de la société qui évoluait sans vraiment lui prêter attention. Le chirurgien se mêlait aux gens du même rang que lui, sans jamais les rencontrer. C'était pour lui un moyen de voir des gens, avoir une vie sociale, sans en avoir les inconvénients.

Il était plongé dans ses pensées où se mêlaient Tanya, la famille Sanders, l'infirmière Stanley et l'idée loufoque d'Emmett, c'est pourquoi il ne vit pas une jeune femme s'approcher. Il fallut que celle-ci se saisisse d'un des tabourets et l'approche de lui en demandant "Ça vous dérange si je m'assois à vos côtés ?" pour que le médecin se rende compte de sa présence.

Alors qu'il allait grogner que oui, ça le dérangeait que quelqu'un s'approche alors qu'il était visiblement là pour être seul, il se ravisa immédiatement au moment où ses yeux se posèrent sur l'inconnue.

Elle n'était pas très grande, un mètre soixante-cinq à tout casser, et seulement grâce aux talons vertigineux sur lesquels elle était juchée, une longue et épaisse chevelure brune encadrait un visage fin, délicat, à la peau blanche. Ses joues étaient légèrement rosies, lui donnant un petit côté adorable. Ses yeux bruns pétillant de vie étaient encadrés par des cils incroyablement longs et recourbés. Ses lèvres, pulpeuses, étaient teintées d'un rouge carmin. Au yeux d'Edward, c'était son seul défaut. Il était persuadé que l'inconnue aurait été encore plus agréable à regarder sans rouge à lèvres.

N'ayant pas obtenu de réponse, la jeune femme inclina la tête sur le côté alors qu'un sourire étirait sa bouche.

\- Je vous en prie. Fit Edward avant de se racler la gorge, mal à l'aise.

_Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? _Ce n'était absolument pas comme cela qu'il avait prévu de passer la fin de sa nuit. Même si une conversation ne mènerait nulle part, ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait compté faire, il voulait juste boire jusqu'à atteindre la limite que sa profession lui imposait et rentrer en taxi. Il n'avait pas compté se montrer cordial ni chaleureux.

La brune vérifia la stabilité du tabouret avant de prendre appui sur le repose pied pour se hisser. Les yeux d'Edward s'égarèrent d'eux-mêmes, sans qu'il ne puisse avoir un quelconque contrôle sur eux, sur les jambes fuselées et dénudées de celle qui pourrait potentiellement gâcher sa soirée.

Il se rendit compte qu'elle portait une robe incroyablement près du corps, noire et -très- courte. Cependant, le décolleté était sage, formant un carré qui laissait à peine voir la naissance de ses seins.

Edward hésita. Il ne savait pas s'il devait lui faire la conversation ou non. Il ne savait pas s'il voulait le faire. Il ignorait s'il devait lui offrir à boire ou pas. Il était perdu et souhaitait juste partir en courant.

\- Matt, un daïquiri s'il te plaît !

Elle coula un regard vers le verre d'Edward et regretta qu'il soit quasiment plein, sinon elle lui aurait offert à boire et ça aurait été une bonne excuse pour entamer la conversation. Faire cela avec un inconnu n'était pas une chose dans laquelle elle excellait.

\- Il est tard, ou très tôt, vous n'avez pas peur de sortir seule la nuit ? Tenta Edward. Il n'avait pas trouvé mieux et regrettait déjà ce qui était sorti de sa bouche, on aurait dit une réplique de vieux pervers. Il avait l'impression de devoir pagayer dans du sable mouvant. Cependant, la jeune femme rit.

\- Oh, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus peur du noir ! Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous faites dehors à une heure pareille ? Elle haussa un sourcil en commençant à siroter sa boisson que le barman venait de poser sur un dessous de verre. Elle avait déposé sur le comptoir un billet plus gros que nécessaire.

\- Journée difficile.

Même s'il était -presque- prêt à entretenir une conversation, il ne comptait pas entrer dans les détails pour autant.

\- Oh m'en parlez pas ! Je suis persuadée que ma journée a été pire que la vôtre !

\- Pas sûr !

\- Ah oui ? Je vous plante le décor...

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à entrer dans les détails de ses mésaventures, Edward se fit la réflexion que la jeune femme était tellement enjouée qu'elle semblait être une bouffée d'oxygène dans sa journée. Il n'arrivait pas à lui donner un âge mais elle paraissait jeune et insouciante, épargnée par les horreurs de la vie. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il buvait ses paroles.

\- ... Ce matin, pas tout à fait réveillée, je vais dans ma cuisine pour me faire un café, normal... Sauf que là, i-non-da-tion ! Ma coloc a lancé une machine avant de partir et PAF, un tuyau a bougé, toute l'évacuation s'est faite sur le carrelage ! Un massacre ! Non, une catastrophe ! J'ai dû tout briquer sans même avoir pris mon café. Alors, avouez, vous n'avez pas pu faire pire?

Edward ne put s'empêcher de rire, se rendant bien compte qu'hormis sa mère, aucune femme ne l'avait fait rire depuis Tanya, au début de leur relation, pas même Rosalie, la femme d'Emmett. Aussi, il décida d'entrer dans le jeu de la jeune femme qui parlait avec emphase et légèreté.

\- Je dois vous accorder que ma journée a été plutôt calme à côté de la vôtre !

\- Ah ! -Elle sautilla sur son tabouret en signe de victoire- Je le savais ! Rien ne bat le lave-linge qui merde au réveil !

\- Est-ce qu'au moins vous avez pu boire un café ?

\- Oui, après avoir pourri ma coloc au téléphone !

Ils rirent tous les deux et Edward se rendit compte que finalement, parler à quelqu'un, même sans aucune arrière-pensée, ce n'était pas si mal.

\- J'espère que cette fuite d'eau ne vous a pas mise en retard pour votre travail en tout cas.

\- Oh non, je travaille rarement le matin.

Elle lui adressa un large sourire en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté. Edward se demanda si c'était un tic, en tout cas il appréciait ça.

\- Et vous faites quoi dans la vie ?

\- Sincèrement ? Elle haussa un sourcil, l'air surprise.

\- Et bien oui, sinon je ne vous poserais pas la question. Edward ne voyait pas où se situait le problème et se demanda lors d'une fraction de seconde s'il était devenu tabou de parler "travail" avec des inconnues.

\- Voyez... Je me suis coiffée, maquillée, j'ai mis ma plus jolie robe et mes plus hauts talons. Il est cinq heures du matin, je suis dans un lounge sélect et j'aborde un inconnu tout seul au bar... Alors à votre avis, je fais quoi dans la vie ?

Etait-ce à cause de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec un de ses meilleurs amis quelques heures plus tôt ou parce qu'une certaine logique se créait dans son esprit mais Edward comprit où la jeune femme voulait en venir, bien que l'idée qu'une personne si jeune, si joyeuse et insouciante puisse vendre son corps pour subvenir à ses besoins lui soulevait le cœur.

\- Ca y est, ça percute ! Fit l'inconnue en riant. Maintenant on va laisser du temps à tout ça -Elle agita sa main en rond devant le visage d'Edward de sorte à faire allusion à tout ce qui bouillonnait alors dans son esprit- pour digérer l'information et les tenants et les aboutissants. -Elle glissa sa main dans une pochette qui n'avait pas quitté son épaule et se saisit de la main d'Edward qui lui était opposée. Surpris, il n'opposa aucune résistance.- Et puis quand l'idée aura germé dans cette jolie petite tête, vous m'appellerez.

Ce n'était pas une question, pas un conseil, elle était sûre d'elle et cela déstabilisa Edward. Cette fois, il ne trouva pas les mots, préférant garder le silence alors que, sur la paume de sa main, la call-girl inscrivait ses coordonnées.

Alors qu'il était persuadé qu'elle ne pouvait le voir, il ne put détourner son regard de la femme. Il savait qu'Emmett était têtu et bizarre mais jamais il ne se serait permis d'embaucher une call-girl pour son ami. Emmett avait été celui qui l'avait recueilli après la fameuse nuit où Edward avait retrouvé Tanya en mauvaise posture, le chirurgien traumato savait à quel point Edward était brisé, alors non, jamais il n'aurait fait cela. C'était juste une putain de coïncidence, une coïncidence qui mettait mal à l'aise le neurochirurgien.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quelque chose, que ce soit péjoratif ou non, l'inconnue s'était déjà éloignée, s'approchant d'un homme bedonnant et cinquantenaire qui paressait sur l'un des canapés.

Edward but d'un trait son scotch avant de déposer la monnaie pour régler ses consos et se laissa couler du tabouret. Il quitta avec précipitation le lounge, le regard rivé sur la paume de sa main. Elle avait noté son numéro _au cas où_ ainsi que son prénom : _Krystal. _

**Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

**J'adore, j'adore j'adore !**

**Et vous ? **

**Je suis impatiente d'avoir votre avis sur ce chapitre !**

**Maintenant je peux vous le dire, cette fic est largement inspirée de cette merveilleuse série : **_**Journal intime d'une call-girl **_***-***

**Bisous à vous et à dimanche prochain :) **


	3. Chapitre 2 - Se tromper

**Coucou les fiiiiilles !**

**Rho je suis trop contente de vous retrouver !**

**Merci pour l'accueil que vous reservez à cette fic *-* Je suis contente qu'elle vous plaise :)**

**Aujourd'hui un petit chapitre tranquilou pour mettre les choses en place :)**

**Momo6 : Momoooooo ! *-* je suis mega contente de te retrouver sur cette fic ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Est-ce que Bella est Krystal ? réponse le week end prochain, même si j'avoue qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de suspens ! XD**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :-***

**Chapitre 2 - Se tromper**

\- Oui allô ? Fit Edward après avoir regardé qui l'appelait.

\- Eddy, mon chéri ? C'est maman !

Il leva les yeux au ciel, bien sûr qu'il savait que c'était elle...

\- Comment vas-tu ?

Faire sa résidence à Seattle avait été la meilleure décision de sa vie : ses parents lui manquaient, il avait eu besoin de mettre son histoire avec Tanya loin derrière lui. Après avoir quitté son appartement, ce fameux soir, il avait logé à tour de rôle chez Emmett et Jasper, jusqu'à la fin de son internat, un mois plus tard, et avait accueilli les offres de résidence à travers tous les Etats-Unis avec un grand soulagement.

Depuis son retour dans sa ville natale, il voyait ses parents quasiment de manière hebdomadaire, même si jongler avec la gestion du service de neuro était compliqué.

\- Ca va, merci chéri. Dis-moi, Jasper et Emmett se sont incrustés à la maison, Em' vidait le frigo alors ton père a décidé de lancer un barbecue, tu veux te joindre à nous ?

Etant donné qu'il n'y avait que quinze minutes de route -sans bouchon !- entre leur maison, Edward et ses parents s'invitaient régulièrement pour un repas, un brunch ou un apéro.

\- Oh, ça ne va pas être possible aujourd'hui. Répondit Edward en grimaçant.

\- Ah bon ? La déception était perceptible dans la voix d'Esmée Cullen et Edward s'en voulut pour cela. Les garçons ont pourtant dit que tu n'étais pas de garde, et qu'hier non plus, d'ailleurs. Tout va bien au moins ?

Depuis que ses parents avaient appris toute l'histoire de la bouche d'Emmett et Jasper, ils étaient devenus hyper protecteurs, culpabilisant de ne rien avoir compris. Ils avaient mis la distance qu'avait pris Edward sur le compte du fait qu'il grandissait et avait besoin d'espace. Il leur avait annoncé avoir trouvé une petite amie et ses parents avaient cru qu'il avait besoin de temps pour créer un petit nid douillet. Jamais ils n'auraient imaginé que leur fils unique avait vécu un enfer. Et ils s'en voulaient énormément pour cela.

\- Oui, oui, tout va bien, simplement je ne vais pas pouvoir venir à la maison.

Même s'il avait son appartement depuis deux ans, _la maison _resterait toujours celle où il avait grandi, celle de ses parents, celle dans laquelle il était retourné vivre en rentrant à Seattle, le temps de renflouer son compte et régler ses emprunts. Passer chef de service avait bien aidé à cela.

\- Et tu retournes travailler quand ?

\- Demain, j'espère.

\- Edward, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Esmée, à l'autre bout de la ligne, avait bien compris que quelque chose clochait. Pour quelle raison est-ce que son fils pourrait ne pas pouvoir travailler le lendemain ? Elle avait peur que son bébé ne soit tombé malade, mais il le lui aurait pourtant dit, non ?

_A moins qu'il y ait une fille derrière ses mystères... _Elle n'osa même pas formuler son hypothèse, bien consciente du fait que le sujet soit délicat.

\- Tu passeras nous voir quand tu pourras, alors ?

\- Bien sûr maman ! Qu'est-ce que tu penses du week-end prochain ? En plus il fera beau, papa pourra refaire un barbecue !

\- C'est une bonne idée. Ça me plaît. Tu voudras qu'on invite Emmett et Jasper ou... tu es fâché avec eux ? C'est pour cela que tu ne veux pas venir ?

\- Non maman ! Elle entendit son fils rire de l'autre côté de la ligne. Je vais devoir te laisser, mais promis tout va bien et on se voit le week-end prochain.

\- Ok. Je t'aime mon poussin !

\- Arg ! Arrête ça, j'ai plus cinq ans !

\- Déjà à cinq ans tu n'aimais pas que je t'appelle comme ça, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, tu resteras toujours mon poussin...

\- Ben ton poussin va raccrocher maintenant. Embrasse papa pour moi, tu veux.

Et Edward raccrocha en soupirant. Il n'aimait pas mentir à sa mère. Certes, il ne lui avait pas tout à fait menti, mais quasiment. Il ne considérait pas que l'omission soit un mensonge, mais il ne lui avait pas dit toute la vérité non plus.

Il soupira une fois de plus en rallumant le robinet de sa cuisine et recommença à frotter énergiquement sa main. Voilà pourquoi il ne pouvait pas aller travailler : _Krystal_. Cette femme avait noté son nom et numéro au feutre indélébile ! Et Edward avait été trop absorbé par l'inconnue pour prêter attention à ce qu'elle était en train de faire, avec quoi surtout. Bien évidemment, il était hors de question qu'il aille au bloc avec le numéro d'une fille inscrit de façon permanente au creux de sa main. Alors depuis deux jours, il frottait. Encore et encore.

Acétone, gant de crin, sel et savon liquide... l'encre s'estompait difficilement mais tout de même.

Il frottait sans relâche, maudissant la témérité de la jeune femme, de sorte à ce qu'elle ne soit pas vraiment sortie de sa tête depuis deux jours.

_Krystal_... Il s'était surpris à se demander à plusieurs reprises ce qu'elle faisait, avec qui, pour combien. Est-ce qu'elle avait suffisamment d'argent pour vivre ? Dans quel genre de logement vivait-elle ? Etait-elle dans un squat en colocation avec des junkies ?

A chaque fois, il se résonnait en se rappelant qu'elle avait parlé d'une machine à laver ainsi que d'une cafetière. Les gens qui vivent dans des squats ont rarement la chance d'avoir un lave-linge, mais avait-elle dit la vérité ou était-ce juste une façon bien rôdée de créer un semblant de contact ?

Quand il en arrivait là dans ses réflexions, il se rappelait de la tenue et des chaussures sans doute hors de prix qu'elle avait portées, ce qui atténuait ses doutes sur les conditions de la femme qui hantait ses pensées. Puis, alors qu'il commençait à se rassurer, il pensait à la possibilité d'un mac ou d'une mère maquerelle qui fournirait des tenues à une ribambelle de prostituées.

Depuis deux jours Edward ne faisait que penser à elle. Depuis deux jours, il avait envie de vomir. Il se reprochait de l'avoir laissée partir, d'avoir quitté les lieux, se réconfortant derrière l'idée que c'était le médecin en lui, l'humaniste, qui voulait venir en aide à la jeune femme, et non la curiosité ou une quelconque attirance envers elle qui le poussait à se poser autant de questions.

C'est avec un mal de tête latent qu'Edward rejoignit l'hôpital le lendemain matin. Il avait réussi à venir à bout de l'encre sur sa paume, plongeant sa main directement dans l'acétone avant de la frotter comme un dément avec un gant de crin acheté en catastrophe sur un site de vente en ligne parce qu'Edward avait trop d'orgueil pour faire les magasins à la recherche d'une telle chose typiquement féminine.

Les opérations qui avaient été programmées lors des deux jours où il s'était fait porter pâle avaient été reportées dans la semaine, surchargeant quelque peu son emploi du temps, mais c'était un prix qu'il préférait payer plutôt que se montrer avec un prénom féminin inscrit sur la paume, d'autant que d'un point de vue hygiénique, c'était limite.

Edward déambula dans les couloirs blancs, immaculés, dont l'odeur d'antiseptique piquait le nez de chacun, jusqu'à arriver dans son service où il croisa le chemin du docteur Williamson. Ce médecin avait une place dans l'établissement que personne n'enviait. En tant que titulaire, il était hiérarchiquement placé au-dessus d'Edward mais lors du _burn out _du Docteur Johnson, Williamson n'avait pas été pressenti par le chef de chirurgie, le Docteur Molina, pour prendre la tête de la neuro, a contrario d'Edward.

Cela avait choqué tout le monde à l'hôpital Virginia Mason : c'était la première fois qu'un résident prenait la tête d'un service d'autant plus qu'un titulaire y travaillait déjà. Mais Willliamson n'était pas aussi consciencieux que pouvait l'être Edward alors Molina n'avait pas pris beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir à la marche à suivre.

Même si le titulaire avait eu du mal à accepter la situation, il avait fini par admettre qu'Edward travaillait bien mieux que lui et était beaucoup plus efficace que ne l'était son prédécesseur, le docteur Johnson. Voilà deux ans qu'Edward Cullen était à la tête du service, retravaillant sans jamais se lasser tous les protocoles possibles et inimaginables, facilitant ainsi le travail des internes.

Il avait travaillé avec le service informatique jusqu'à ce qu'ils réussissent à mettre en place une application en interne et sécurisée qui permettait aux élèves d'entrer une pathologie dans leur smartphone pour connaître les protocoles et marches à suivre. Cela privait les étudiants de leur réflexion mais ils apprenaient ainsi à force d'appliquer les protocoles et cela limitait les risques de fautes médicales.

L'exemplarité d'Edward avait permis à Williamson d'accepter plus facilement la situation, se retrouvant sous les ordres du petit jeunot.

\- Bonjour Edward. Premier arrêt maladie en trois ans, tu ne devais pas être très bien.

\- Oh ça tu peux le dire ! Il grimaça sans donner plus d'info. Allez, je vais faire les visites sinon je vais avoir envie de faire demi-tour pour rentrer chez moi.

Le confrère rit alors qu'Edward n'aspirait qu'à une seule chose, rentrer chez lui : pour une fois, il n'était pas motivé. Sa main le démangeait, non pas à cause de toute l'acétone utilisée -il s'était abondamment crémé depuis, de sorte à ce que son épiderme ne rompt pas en pleine opération, maculant de sang l'intérieur du gant stérile- mais à cause de _Krystal_.

Edward s'était surpris à plusieurs reprises en train de frotter sa paume avec le pouce de sa main opposée, pas pour chercher à faire disparaître l'encre indélébile mais pour rechercher la fraîcheur de la jeune femme. Même s'il ne l'avait vue que quelques minutes, elle avait été une tornade dans la monotonie qu'il avait fait régner dans sa vie. Et cela lui faisaitpeur.

Accompagné de quatre internes qui allaient le suivre partout pour la journée, il frappa à la porte d'un des patients du service avant d'entendre l'autorisation d'entrer provenant de l'intérieur. Il pénétra alors dans la chambre, suivit de près par le cortège d'étudiants. Le chef des internes, Dylan Brown lui avait assigné Jeff Stinson, Holly Turner, Pedro Sanchez et Maureen Perez pour la journée. Il connaissait bien Stinson et Sanchez pour avoir déjà travaillé avec eux. Bien plus compétents que Murphy, ils étaient tout de même sujets aux oublis et maladresses malgré leur passion évidente pour la neuro.

Maureen Perez s'arrangeait pour être le plus souvent possible en compagnie de Rosalie McCarty, qui avait épousé Emmett l'été précédent, parce qu'elle souhaitait se spécialiser dans la gynéco et l'obstétrie, mais se retrouvait le plus souvent en cardio. Pas pour le prestige du domaine, pas pour la compétition... juste pour Jasper qui officiait dans ce service.

Holly Turner, elle, passait de service en service dans l'attente d'une révélation quant à la spécialité qui lui irait le mieux. Parce qu'elle était une femme dans un monde dominé par les hommes, il lui avait été longuement conseillé de s'orienter chez la gynécologie, mais elle trouvait cela ennuyeux et monotone.

\- Bien, qui nous parle du dossier ? Edward se rendit compte qu'il ne savait rien de ce patient. Il avait fallu qu'il parte deux jours pour être complètement perdu dans son propre service.

Stinson sauta sur l'occasion et débita à toute vitesse :

\- Monsieur Offman, premier jour post op d'un drainage hémorragique épidurale à la suite d'un choc piéton contre voiture. Pouls, T.A. et état de conscience RAS. La plaie est propre et on ne déplore plus aucun saignement depuis deux heures ce matin.

\- Très bien Stinson, qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire pour Monsieur... -Les yeux d'Edward papillonnèrent jusqu'au dossier du patient suspendu au pied du lit pour y lire son nom- Offman ?

\- Surveillance constante de l'état d'éveil et de la plaie. IRM de contrôle pour vérifier que le saignement épidural soit bel et bien résorbé.

\- Ok, Monsieur Ofman, je vous présente le docteur Stinson, il prendra soin de vous, faites le appeler si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit.

\- Merci.

Edward donna une petite tape sur l'épaule de son interne et continua la tournée de son service sans lui. Le but était de déléguer aux étudiants tout en gardant un œil sur eux. Il visita encore trois patients post op avant de se concentrer sur son opération à venir. Tumeur du nerf optique suscitant une défiance visuelle totale.

L'opération allait être longue et périlleuse : se frayer un passage jusqu'au nerf sans endommager les fonctions cérébrales du patient allait être compliqué et délicat, mais Edward était doué et il savait qu'il pouvait atteindre la tumeur sans créer de réels dégâts.

A la surprise générale des internes, il demanda à Maureen Perez de l'accompagner sur l'opération. Elle lui faisait de la peine à errer en cardio comme une âme en peine et Edward savait que cela pesait sur les épaules de son meilleur ami. Bien que Jasper n'ait jamais été réellement du genre à refuser les avances d'une femme, il s'était promis de ne jamais céder devant une interne. Alors son ami devait lutter contre son plus bas instinct. Edward lui offrait là une journée de répit sans la Nympho-Maureen-Perez.

Il avait pensé que sous l'épaisse couche de superficialité de l'interne se trouvait un bloc solide de professionnalisme et de responsabilité.

C'était une grossière erreur.

Alors qu'Edward avait les yeux rivés sur le microscope, se frayant un chemin le plus fin possible jusqu'au nerf optique de Monsieur Drash, tentant de ne pas sectionner de tissus primordiaux, coupant au bistouri électrique de sorte à cautériser au fur et à mesure, Perez, qui observait l'opération grâce à la seconde paire d'oculaires, éternua. Pas comme les personnes distinguées qui émettent à peine un soupir dans un "atchi" mais plutôt comme un gros rustre mal élevé. Son coude heurta une des infirmières de bloc qui renversa le plateau des instruments qui se répandirent au sol dans un fracas.

Simultanément, Perez, en se courbant sans rien contrôler de ses mouvements, tamponna la table d'opération, faisant bouger Monsieur Drash sous le microscope d'Edward qui sectionna accidentellement les tissus du cortex préfrontal.

\- Bordel, tu es stupide ou quoi ? Hurla Edward, hors de lui. Tu sors de mon bloc !

\- Quoi ? Mais c'est pas ma faute ! Répliqua la jeune interne dont l'intérieur du masque était maculé de morve.

\- A se demander comment tu as réussi à terminer ton externat ! Sors d'ici et va me chercher Turner.

Edward tentait déjà de déterminer les dégâts. Heureusement pour les dents et les rotules de Perez que le chirurgien avait envie de broyer, aucun nerf n'avait été tranché, les dégâts étaient probablement réparables.

Alors que l'interne, rageuse, quittait le bloc en jetant ses gants et son calot au sol, en un geste puéril de rébellion, Edward se promit de ne plus jamais tenter d'alléger les journées de Jasper en prenant sous son aile Perez, qui s'avérait être pire que Murphy. Le neurochirurgien aurait pourtant juré que personne ne pouvait être pire que lui, mais il était en train de revoir son jugement.

Edward bouillait, il avait des envies de meurtre. Même si les internes étaient des étudiants et donc sujets aux erreurs, il était censé pouvoir leur faire confiance, pourtant il lui semblait que cette année-là, les internes étaient des dangers ambulants. Même Stinson et Sanchez avec qui Edward avait l'habitude de travailler n'avaient pas toute sa confiance, il repassait systématiquement derrière eux de sorte à vérifier ordonnances et comptes rendus.

Holly Turner arriva en tenue dans le bloc, visiblement intimidée, ne sachant pas vraiment où se mettre ni quoi faire. Maureen venait de lui raconter, en larmes, à quel point Sexy-Cullen était un con misogyne, qu'il l'avait virée du bloc sans réelle raison et qu'elle le détestait. De fait, Holly n'était pas tout à fait sereine mais Edward, les yeux rivés sur la connerie de Perez ne s'était en rien rendu compte du trouble de son élève.

\- Turner, ça vous dit de vous joindre à moi ? La place de votre camarade est vacante.

\- C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire, oui.

\- Et qu'avez-vous entendu ? Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil sans jamais détourner son regard des oculaires.

\- Que vous aviez viré Maureen avec perte et fracas. Fit la jeune femme une fois gantée avant de s'approcher du chirurgien le plus impressionnant de l'hôpital.

\- Est-ce qu'elle vous a dit qu'elle m'a fait taillader le cortex préfrontal de mon patient ?

\- Heu... non.

Holly fut troublée : elle n'aurait jamais pensé que son amie puisse autant déformer la vérité, mais en même temps, le Docteur Sexy-Cullen n'avait aucune raison de mentir à ce sujet, d'autant plus devant les infirmières de bloc qui étaient susceptibles de donner leur version des faits. Elle décida qu'elle trancherait plus tard et focalisa son attention sur la deuxième paire d'oculaires que proposait le microscope.

Effectivement, le site opératoire était propre, nickel, soigné, mais présentait une balafre de quelques millimètres qui partait de l'incision, sur laquelle travaillait le chirurgien, vers la droite. Dans un autre contexte, quelques millimètres n'étaient rien, Holly rit mentalement en se disant que _ce n'est pas la taille qui compte _mais en chirurgie, d'autant plus en neuro, c'est suffisant pour faire d'un homme bien portant un légume.

\- Il va avoir des séquelles ?

Holly était troublée. Sexy-Cullen était une légende dans cet hôpital, dans tout l'état de Washington probablement. Chef de service à vingt-sept ans, à peine résident, c'était du jamais vu nulle part. Cet homme était une bête de travail, exigeant, consciencieux, méticuleux. Il s'attendait à ce que ses internes le soient autant alors qu'eux avaient une vie sociale. Ce n'était passé inaperçu pour personne que Sexy-Cullen n'avait pas de vie en dehors de l'hôpital. Avait-il seulement un _en dehors de l'hôpital_ ? Holly avait l'impression qu'il y vivait. Peut-être avait-il aménagé une des réserves du sous-sol en chambre...

Elle savait que si c'était le cas, elle serait capable de bien des choses pour y passer la nuit avec lui.

Sexy-Cullen avait le respect de chacun, de par son professionnalisme, mais il avait surtout la main mise sur les fantasmes -nocturnes mais pas seulement !- de toutes les femmes hétéros de l'hôpital, ainsi que ceux de quelques hommes qui n'étaient pas prêts de l'avouer.

Holly aurait vendu père et mère pour pouvoir passer inlassablement ses mains dans la chevelure acajou du médecin, pouvoir tirer dessus alors que la langue de Sexy-Cullen ferait des merveilles sur son clitoris. Oui, Holly Turner aurait vendu son âme pour que Sexy-Cullen grogne son nom en jouissant au creux de son ventre.

Elle dut se râcler la gorge pour se focaliser sur l'incroyable opportunité qui se présentait face à elle : observer le meilleur chirurgien de sa génération en action. Elle pria silencieusement son propre dieu, Hyppocrate, pour ne pas lâcher, en pleine intervention, le surnom que tout le personnel féminin donnait au médecin qui se trouvait sur sa droite.

Edward, hermétique à tout ce qu'il se passait dans la tête et au creux des reins de son interne, lui répondit que le risque de séquelle ne serait évaluable qu'au réveil du patient mais qu'il était optimiste puis il bombarda son élève de questions sur le nerf optique, les tumeurs cérébrales et les différentes techniques d'extraction tumorales.

Autant Edward avait de grandes difficultés de sociabilisation avec les femmes, autant à l'hôpital, a fortiori dans son bloc, c'était une autre histoire : il était en terrain conquis, comme s'il était en sécurité, chez lui. Il dominait la situation et toutes les éventuelles imprévues alors enseigner aux internes n'avait jamais été un problème, au contraire : il aimait former. Simplement, il trouvait qu'aucune personne humainement constituée ne pouvait avoir assez de patience pour supporter la nouvelle fournée d'internes.

L'opération se passa sans plus de heurt et dura sept heures pendant lesquelles Holly luttait contre elle-même pour ne pas trépigner tellement elle avait envie d'uriner. Elle avait faim, elle avait froid et mal aux pieds, mais assister à l'opération en avait valu la peine. Sexy-Cullen avait sauvé son patient, rattrapé la bourde de Perez et avait été plus excitant que toutes les fois où Holly l'avait observé à la dérobée à la cafétéria.

Edward l'avait laissée recoudre le scalp et elle en aurait hurlé de joie si, paradoxalement, elle n'avait pas été au bloc. Elle s'était d'abord précipitée, enchaînant les points les uns après les autres jusqu'à ce qu'Edward, qui n'avait pas relâché son attention, intervienne pour lui demander de prendre son temps, lui rappelant qu'il n'y avait ni chrono ni compétition. Il lui rappela, sans perdre sa patience, que ce n'était pas parce que le site opératoire serait recouvert de cheveux qu'elle pouvait se permettre de recoudre la plaie comme s'il s'agissait de réparer un trou dans une chaussette.

Une fois la chirurgie terminée, Monsieur Drash fut transféré en salle de réveil et l'équipe qui était intervenue se débarrassa des tenues de bloc, le personnel de l'entretient intervint pour tout nettoyer et stériliser ce qui devait l'être. Edward et Turner se lavèrent longuement les mains, n'omettant aucune zone.

\- C'était tellement...

Malgré les courbatures, le froid, la faim et son envie tenace d'uriner, Holly avait des étoiles dans les yeux : l'expérience avait été grisante.

\- Le cerveau, c'est bien meilleure qu'une ribambelle de vagins, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oh que oui !

Mais Holly Turner n'avait pas conscience d'à quel point Edward pensait ce qu'il disait : il préférait largement bosser, opérer, plutôt qu'avoir une opportunité avec une femme. Alors qu'il quittait le sas d'hygiène, Turner le collant aux basques, Edward frotta inconsciemment la paume de sa main.

\- Maintenant, je te laisse les tâches moins sympas, tu me fais le compte rendu post op' et le suivi.

\- Oui Docteur.

\- Tu ne le quittes pas des yeux et tu me bipes dès qu'il se réveille que je puisse procéder à un examen.

\- Bien Docteur.

\- Bien. Je vais manger, moi.

Edward s'éloigna sans plus de considération, et se dirigea directement vers le réfectoire. Il était content de sa journée, s'il arrivait à oublier la bourde de Perez : il était persuadé que Drash allait s'en sortir et que sa vue serait rétablie, la seule chose qu'Edward ne maîtrisait pas était le risque de séquelles et pour cela, il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre.

A la cafétéria, au self, il prit une salade de pâtes, une pomme et un soda light. Plateau en mains, il vit Jasper installé autour d'une des rares tables vides réparties dans la cours intérieure. Pour une fois qu'il faisait beau à Seattle, tout le monde voulait en profiter et la cours grouillait de gens qui souhaitaient faire le plein de vitamine D.

Edward se fraya un chemin jusqu'à atteindre l'un de ses deux meilleurs amis. Il laissa tomber son plateau sur la table, sans ménagement ni discrétion :

\- Plus jamais je ne te filerai un coup de main avec Perez !

Jasper Withlock, qui avait sursauté et relevé la tête de son manuel de cardio lorsqu'il avait entendu le fracas du plateau contre la table, rit en entendant parler de Perez.

\- J'ai entendu parler de tes péripéties...

\- Oui, et je sais que tout est déjà déformé !

Edward se laissa tomber sur le siège face à son ami.

\- Elle a fait bouger mon patient alors que j'avais le bistouri dans son cerveau... Continua Edward. Qui peut être suffisamment con pour faire ça ?

\- Perez !

Ils rirent tous les deux de l'imbécilité de l'interne.

\- Hey au fait, Jasper ferma son livre et appuya ses coudes sur la table, Emmett m'a dit qu'il t'avait parlé de sa solution magique !

La fourchette d'Edward, plantée dans une penne un peu trop nappée de vinaigrette resta en suspens entre son assiette et sa bouche.

\- Et de quoi tu parles ?

Il savait bien sûr de quoi son ami voulait parler, mais lui n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Il ne voulait pas aborder le sujet _Krystal_. Elle était son secret et il comptait le garder précieusement.

\- De la possibilité d'avoir recours à une professionnelle !

\- Et quoi ? Tu penses vraiment que c'est ce que je vais faire, simplement parce qu'Emmett m'en a parlé ? Edward leva les yeux au ciel. Il imagina la tête que feraient ses amis s'il leur parlait de Krystal...

\- Penses-y, Edward. Certes c'est un budget, mais tu peux te le permettre maintenant, et c'est la seule contrainte, le reste c'est que du plaisir !

\- Est-ce que tu parles en connaissance de cause ? Demanda Edward en pointant son ami avec sa fourchette, un léger sourire étirait le coin droit de ses lèvres.

\- J'ai jamais testé, si c'est ça ta question, mais il suffit d'y réfléchir deux minutes pour comprendre que c'est parfait pour toi ! Pas d'engagement, pas de liaison ni de pression. Ou tu changes de nana à chaque fois, comme ça c'est un peu la surprise à chaque rendez-vous, ou tu prends toujours la même, pour peu qu'elle soit bien roulée, évidemment ! Et là, tu peux créer un truc sympa, vous faites connaissance, tu peux même lui raconter n'importe quoi sur toi, tu t'en fous parce qu'elle n'est pas là pour ça. Et sexuellement, ben elle apprendra rapidement comment te satisfaire, parce que je me doute bien que tu vas pas lui énumérer tes attentes au moment où elle passera le seuil de ta maison !

Edward grimaça. Il s'imaginait mal faire la liste de ses envies à Krystal une fois qu'elle aura à peine franchi sa porte. Bien sûr, si il devait faire appel à une professionnelle, ce serait Krystal, et personne d'autre...

\- Tu veux que je te dise ? Je ne me vois vraiment pas payer une femme pour _ça_.

\- Alors paie la pour autre chose, fais ce que tu veux avec.

La conversation était en train de prendre une tournure qui ne plaisait pas au neurochirurgien. Heureusement pour lui, enfin c'est ce qu'il avait pensé sur le moment, Emmett arriva en compagnie de sa femme, Rosalie.

Physiquement, Rosalie ressemblait énormément à Tanya. Grande, blonde, pulpeuse... Cela avait mis Edward profondément mal à l'aise lorsqu'il l'avait rencontrée, lors de son arrivée à Virginia Mason, trois ans plus tôt, d'autant plus quand Emmett avait commencé à la fréquenter et qu'elle s'était immiscée dans leur trio. Mais, rapidement et à son grand soulagement, il s'était rendu compte que seul leur physique était semblable : Rosalie, une fois amadouée, était une boule de douceur et de tendresse, tout l'inverse de celle qui avait gâché la vie d'Edward.

Emmett et Rosalie s'étaient mariés rapidement, deux ans après leur rencontre, lors de l'été précédent, et étaient profondément heureux l'un l'autre. Faire des enfants n'était pas à l'ordre du jour, d'autant qu'aucun d'eux n'étaient encore titulaires, mais ils avaient rapidement emménagé ensemble et prévoyaient d'acquérir leur appartement une fois les emprunts qu'ils avaient contracté pour leurs études respectives seraient remboursés. Ils avaient des projets plein la tête et redonnaient espoir à Edward : vraisemblablement les couples heureux existaient, simplement ce n'était pas pour lui.

\- De quoi vous parlez ? Interrogea Rosalie en posant son plateau -steak frites et gâteau au chocolat... Elle avait cette capacité incroyable à pouvoir ingurgiter tout ce qu'elle voulait sans prendre un gramme- avant de s'asseoir autour de la table. Emmett s'installa face à elle.

\- De prostituées ! Clama Jasper nullement gêné par la sujet.

\- Oh ! Vous préparez mon cadeau d'anniversaire ? Demanda Rosalie en tapant dans ses mains avec un large sourire, telle une enfant qui se verrait offrir un poney à Noël.

En voyant les visages surpris de ses amis, elle éclata de rire en laissant retomber le haut de son corps contre le dossier de sa chaise. Elle s'interrompit brusquement en pointant l'homme qu'elle aimait du doigt :

\- Ni pense même pas, Emmett, c'était une blague ! Si tu ramènes quelqu'un dans notre lit, que ce soit une pute ou non, je t'émascule !

Emmett déglutit difficilement avant de porter son attention sur la briquette de jus de pomme qu'il avait posée sur son plateau. Il était tellement perturbé par la possibilité d'un plan à trois qu'il n'arrivait pas à piquer sa paille dans l'opercule plastifiée.

Edward, lui, ne put s'empêcher de reprendre son amie et de rectifier le terme qu'elle avait employé. Considérer Krystal comme une prostituée était déjà compliqué pour lui, mais comme une _pute, _ça lui était impossible.

\- Rho, c'est la même chose !

\- Le respect en plus ! S'insurgea le neurochirurgien.

\- Crois moi, quand elles se font tringler pour payer leur loyer, elles se foutent de savoir comme on nomme leur travail !

Edward plissa les yeux et se contenta de garder la remarque qu'il voulait répliquer : ça ne servait à rien d'argumenter avec elle.

\- Et sinon, pourquoi vous parliez putes ?

\- Prostituées !

\- Tais toi ! Rosalie porta son attention sur Jasper, attendant la réponse. Le cardiochirurgien, tout sourire, répondit :

\- Pour Edward !

\- Aaah ! D'où le respect ! Et depuis quand tu vas aux putes ?

\- Je vais pas aux putes ! Rose, t'es chiante !

\- C'est pas ma faute si je prends la conversation en route !

\- Ces deux abrutis veulent que je prenne contact avec une pro-fe-ssio-nelle !

\- Et ils ont totalement raison ! Ça te ferait du bien d'aérer ton service trois pièces !

\- Ouais, ben pour l'instant, vous êtes en train de me le briser, mon service trois pièces !

Edward se leva de sa chaise et se saisit de sa pomme, laissant à ses soi-disant amis le soin de rapporter son plateau. Il quitta la cafétéria sans vraiment savoir où aller. Il n'était pas vraiment contrarié ni vexé, simplement il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Ils ne comprendraient pas qu'Edward avait effectivement envie de contacter une prostituée -mais pas n'importe laquelle !- mais qu'il ne se voyait pas monnayer ses prestations. Il savait que ses amis ne comprendraient pas, lui-même n'était pas sûr de bien savoir ce qui se passait en lui. Il n'avait vu la jeune femme que quelques minutes et pourtant, à moins d'être en train d'opérer, il ne faisait que penser à elle.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

La semaine était passée rapidement, les opérations s'étaient enchaînées les unes aux autres et Edward avait rattrapé son retard accumulé à cause des deux jours pendant lesquels il s'était fait porter pâle.

Monsieur Drash était sur le point de quitter l'hôpital, il avait recouvré sa vue mais avait besoin de rééducation oculaire, de sorte à ce que les muscles atrophiés qui contrôlaient les mouvements de ses yeux retrouvent leur vivacité perdue à cause du handicap.

Perez était retournée en cardio et avait été assignée aux tâches ingrates : Jasper lui avait filé tous les comptes rendus post op à rédiger, les dossiers à mettre à jour, les échantillons à monter au labo et dès qu'il y avait un touché rectal à effectuer en médecine générale, c'était elle qui était bipée. Comme ça, Jasper la voyait le moins souvent possible et en était satisfait.

Le week-end était arrivé. Cela faisait une semaine que la route d'Edward avait croisé celle de Krystal, une semaine qu'il ne pensait qu'à elle, une semaine qu'il frottait la paume de sa main sans même s'en rendre compte. Ses amis le trouvaient bizarre, mais comme ça avait toujours été le cas, ils n'avaient pas cherché à comprendre. Ils avaient arrêté de parler prostitués, se rendant compte que ça le mettait mal à l'aise.

Rosalie, qui avait été informée très tôt dans sa relation avec Emmett du passé d'Edward, savait que financer quelqu'un était une bonne solution mais elle avait saisi -peut-être un peu plus qu'Emmett et Jasper- qu'Edward n'était pas prêt pour cela. Il haïssait autant qu'il vénérait les femmes, cependant, elle avait gravé l'idée d'une pute pour son ami quelque part dans sa tête, de sorte à lui en reparler quand il serait prêt.

Quand Edward arriva chez ses parents pour le barbecue dominical, il était le dernier à être attendu. Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie étaient déjà installés sur la terrasse, à l'arrière de la villa, dans le jardin qui surplombait une piscine à flanc de colline, surplombant la ville de Seattle.

La maison où avait grandi Edward était intemporelle et unique, à la fois rustique et moderne, les dalles de béton ciré côtoyaient de volumineux meubles en bois massif, des roues de charrettes transformées en lustres affrontaient les spots encastrés dans le plafond, les murs étaient une alternance de lambris, de pierres apparentes et d'enduits à effets. D'une manière tout à fait surprenante, tout se mariait merveilleusement bien, conférant à la maison des parents d'Edward un côté incroyablement sécurisant.

Quelque part au fond de lui, Edward aurait aimé rater sa carrière pour avoir une excuse pour vivre avec eux, ou du moins, ne jamais grandir ni quitter le foyer. Cependant, il n'était pas à plaindre, il avait acquis une maison dans laquelle il s'épanouissait parfaitement bien : elle était à son image, sécurisante et fonctionnelle.

\- Edward, chéri, tu es venu !

\- Bien sûr, n'était-ce pas moi qui ai proposé qu'on se retrouve ?

\- Si, mais comme tu étais en retard...

\- Juste de la paperasse à terminer. Fit Edward en grimaçant.

Sa mère s'inquiétait de tout et de rien, mais jamais au bon moment. Il aurait aimé que ses parents se soucient un peu plus de lui alors qu'il vivait encore avec Tanya, mais cela, il ne pouvait pas le verbaliser parce qu'il n'estimait pas que sa rancœur -qui, avec le temps s'était quelque peu atténuée- soit légitime. Il savait que s'ils avaient su ce qu'il vivait, ils seraient intervenus, faisant tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir pour lui venir en aide, mais ils n'avaient pas cherché à savoir, ni à comprendre.

Edward culpabilisait de ressentir cela vis-à-vis de ses parents, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que si ses parents avaient cherché à creuser, à se renseigner, jamais il n'aurait fini ensanglanté à frapper à la porte d'Emmett alors que les premières lueurs du jour pointaient à l'horizon.

Il chassa ses pensées en secouant légèrement la tête et salua chacun, un à un, faisant la bise aux femmes et serra la main des hommes avant de se poser à côté du barbecue, dont son père entretenait déjà les braises.

\- Comment tu vas, fils ? Ta mère ne te le dira pas, mais elle s'est inquiétée quand tu as refusé de venir la semaine dernière, d'autant plus qu'elle a appris que tu n'avais pas travaillé.

\- Un petit virus, rien de plus. Je vais bien, tout va bien.

Le coin droit des lèvres d'Edward s'étira légèrement vers le haut alors que son pouce caressa -une fois de plus- la paume de sa main opposée.

\- Est-ce que tu me le dirais si quelque chose n'allait pas ?

Edward sut que la question de son père, posée à l'abris d'oreilles indiscrètes, n'était pas anodine mais sincère, alors il prit quelques secondes pour y réfléchir véritablement.

\- Je pense que oui.

Cela suffit à rassurer son père qui lui offrit un large sourire.

\- Bien, maintenant est-ce que tu veux bien m'aider à nourrir tout ce petit monde ?

Il fallait dire qu'avoir Emmett à table n'était pas une sinécure. Si Rosalie pouvait avaler dans une journée le double des calories recommandées sans prendre un gramme, Emmett, lui, avait la faculté d'avoir un estomac sans fond, ingurgitant encore et encore à manger. Un restaurant proposant un repas à volonté pourrait faire faillite avec lui, sauf, qu'au contraire de sa femme, cela se voyait. Emmett commençait à prendre quelques bourrelets -bien que toujours discrets dans sa tenue d'hôpital- ce qui lui valait quelques railleries de la part de ses deux meilleurs amis.

Edward aida son père à cuire l'énorme quantité de viande prévue pour le repas, avant de prendre place à table. L'ambiance avait été bonne, les chirurgiens avaient fait attention à ne pas trop parler de leur travail parce qu'ils savaient que pour les personnes extérieures cela pouvait être lassant d'entendre parler non-stop d'anévrisme aortique et d'hémorragie placentaire.

Personne n'avait parlé d'avoir recours à une prostituée, peut-être par égard pour les parents d'Edward ou parce que le sujet était clos, toujours est-il que même lui avait passé un bon moment.

Sa mère avait préparé un fraisier et Emmett en avait dévoré les trois quarts, avant de commencer à se plaindre d'avoir mal au ventre.

Le lendemain, une nouvelle semaine recommença. Edward fut appelé aux urgences pour un choc piéton contre voiture. Il dut déclarer le patient en mort cérébrale et passa sa journée à chercher la famille du jeune homme pour savoir s'il était donneur d'organes.

Sa journée avait été longue et éprouvante : il aimait sauver ses patients, pas les accompagner dans la mort. Il avait travaillé en collaboration avec le service des dons, ses vautours qui gravitent autour de certains patients en fin de vie, attendant plus ou moins patiemment leur décès pour les vider de ce qui avait fait d'eux des êtres humains.

Bien sûr, ces gens ne faisaient que leur travail, mais aux yeux d'Edward, ce n'étaient que des gens qui se réjouissaient de la mort des autres et il ne supportait pas ça. Il savait que l'accord de la famille de son patient pourrait sauver au moins six autres personnes, mais tout de même, il n'aimait pas ça, c'était la partie de son travail qu'il appréciait le moins. Il voulait voir ses patients ressortir de son service sur leurs pieds, pas avec une étiquette autour du gros orteil.

Il finit par réussir à joindre la mère de son patient, apprenant par-là à quel point il était jeune, à peine dix-neuf ans, une vie pas encore vécue, et obtint l'autorisation de prélèvement après avoir essuyé un torrent de larmes.

Edward rentra chez lui arrasé, blasé par son travail. Cela arrivait rarement mais ça le minait à chaque fois qu'il perdait l'amour qu'il avait pour son travail. L'après-midi touchait à sa fin, le chirurgien ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose : dormir pour oublier sa journée mais ses projets furent contrariés par son estomac qui gronda suffisamment fort pour qu'Edward comprenne qu'il ne dormirait jamais sans avoir mangé.

Il lança donc sa playlist et Rebecca Ferguson entama _Summertime _alors qu'Edward ouvrit son frigo, cherchant ce qu'il pourrait cuisiner. En tant que médecin, il avait rapidement banni de sa vie tous repas industriel prêt en deux minutes au micro-ondes, il entama alors la préparation d'un risotto en champignons : il était crevé mais son frigo ne proposait pas grand-chose d'autre.

Il trancha donc un oignon qu'il fit revenir dans un fait tout, sur un filet d'huile d'olive, avant d'y ajouter du riz arborio. Une fois les petits grains blanchis, il versa du vin blanc dans sa cocotte et remua. Autant Edward aimait cuisiner, autant il n'avait pas la patience de faire son propre bouillon de légume, c'est pourquoi il émietta un cube déjà prêt avant d'arroser ses ingrédients d'eau.

Sans jamais cesser de remuer son riz, il fit revenir, à part, aïl et assortiment de champignons. Une fois cuit, il mélangea le tout et versa de la ricotta et du parmesan pour l'onctuosité. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte de la quantité impressionnante qu'il venait de cuisiner. Il stoppa sa plaque à induction et se mit à réfléchir, sachant qu'un risotto ne se réchauffait pas.

Joindre Emmett aurait pu résoudre le problème : il aurait tout mangé en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le verbaliser, mais son emploi du temps coïncidait pour une fois avec celui de Rosalie et ils avaient enfin une soirée commune, Edward ne voulait donc pas les déranger, et ils avaient sûrement d'autres choses à faire à deux que venir manger chez un ami...

Proposer à ses parents de venir manger chez lui aurait pu être une solution mais il n'avait pas de quoi faire un dessert, et ça ne l'aurait pas fait : il aimait que tout soit parfait quand ils venaient chez lui, histoire qu'ils puissent voir à quel point il s'en sortait bien à présent.

Edward arrêta donc son choix sur Jasper et se saisit de son portable posé sur l'enceinte Bluetooth qui emplissait la pièce de jazz. De tête, il composa le numéro et fut surpris en entendant la personne à l'autre bout de la ligne.

\- Oui, allô ?

**Bisous les girls ! **


	4. Chapitre 3 - Manger

**Coucou les filles ! *-***

**Comment ca vaaaa ?**

**Aujourd'hui, un chapitre plein de petites informations... Qui Edward a-t-il appelé ? Qui est la coloc de Krystal ? Comment Edward et Krystal vont-ils se revoir ?**

**Promis, voici les réponses ! **

**Momo6 : Tu vas être servie ! :-* **

**Guest Hélène : Tu vas avoir quelques réponses :) Quant à vous laisser sur votre faim... je crois que c'est naturel XD**

**Bonne lecture à vous ! *-***

**Chapitre 3 - Manger**

Toujours en pyjama malgré le fait que sa journée soit déjà bien entamée, elle avait posé un verre de Sauternes sur la table basse. Il cachait partiellement l'écran de la télé, suffisamment pour que cela la contrarie mais pas assez pour être motivée à étendre son bras et pousser son verre à pied. Le programme à l'écran était une énième rediffusion d'une sitcom qu'elle appréciait simplement parce qu'elle en connaissait chacun des épisodes : elle savait ce qui allait se passer dans chaque épisode dès les premières secondes tellement c'était du vu et revu pour elle.

Voilà pourquoi elle ne se donnait pas la peine de tendre son bras gauche pour décaler son verre. Déjà qu'elle devait réfléchir à deux fois avant chaque gorgée tellement elle avait la flemme… Et puis elle ne voulait prendre le risque de réveiller son chat, un Maine Coon de quatre ans, blanc et noir, quasi bleu, six kilos neuf cents. L'animal avait décidé de vivre au maximum sur elle, sur son ventre, ses genoux voire ses épaules, pourtant ce n'était pas le sien mais celui d'une de ses deux colocataires, Candy.

Candy était… folle, cinglée, perchée mais adorable, attentionnée et attachante, c'est pourquoi les filles avaient emménagé ensemble, deux ans plus tôt. Elles étaient un peu pareilles, si adultes et si immatures en même temps. Elles s'étaient très bien entendues d'entrée de jeu. En revanche, l'arrivée de la troisième coloc, Cassandre, six mois plus tôt, avait été un peu compliquée. Elle vivait dans un autre monde, celui où tout est beau, tout est rose à paillettes. Ses désillusions avaient été nombreuses en rejoignant la colocation.

Bien sûr, les rêves des trois jeunes femmes étaient colorés d'arcs-en-ciel et de fantaisies mais seule Cassandre avait du mal à saisir que la vraie vie était différente.

Candy et Cassandre s'étaient rencontrées lors d'une soirée branchée et très ennuyeuse où chacune accompagnait un même homme friqué qui ne savait quoi faire d'autre de son argent. Elles avaient rapidement sympathisé, oubliant presque ce pour quoi elles étaient payées. Il faut dire que Candy était particulièrement sociable, avec une capacité déconcertante à lier des amitiés.

Elles avaient bien évidemment fini leur soirée dans un même lit, se mêlant et s'emmêlant : elles n'avaient rien fait d'autre que réaliser le fantasme de l'homme qui les avait payées. Elles s'étaient bien amusées ce soir-là mais avaient été déçues au moment où leur client s'était incrusté entre elles.

Une fois leur contrat terminé, le soleil commençant à se lever, elles avaient traîné en ville à la recherche d'un café déjà ouvert. Candy avait alors appris que sa cadette de trois ans était en galère d'argent et allait devoir céder son logement étudiant de neuf mètres carré. Elles se rendirent compte que les deux étudiaient dans la même université : l'une en histoire et l'autre en littérature, voilà pourquoi elles ne s'étaient jamais croisées.

Candy lui avait alors dit qu'elle avait une idée pour l'aider à se sortir de sa situation et en avait parlé à Krystal le soir même.

Même si elle avait d'abord été réticente, Krystal avait cédé rapidement, comme à chaque fois que sa colocataire lui demandait quelque chose. Voilà comment Cassandre avait intégré la troisième chambre de l'appartement loué dans Southwest. Le prix qu'en demandait Krystal était bien moindre que ce que payait Cassandre alors que sa nouvelle chambre faisait -facilement- dix mètres carré de plus, sans parler du confort de l'appartement en lui-même. Elle s'était alors largement estimée heureuse d'avoir fait la rencontre des filles.

Cassandre s'était vite rendue compte qu'elle ne jouait pas dans la même catégorie que ses colocataires. Elle, elle n'avait alors que des contrats minables et sous-payés alors que les filles partageaient un appartement qui pourrait, à lui seul, loger plusieurs familles d'immigrants mexicains, Candy travaillait quasiment tous les soirs, rentrant à pas d'heure, alors que Krystal pouvait partir des jours pour revenir bronzée et souriante.

Cassandre avait alors demandé à être introduite dans leur cercle un peu plus sélectif.

Candy s'était alors occupée de son éducation, lui inculquant les principes de bases. Son premier conseil avait été d'augmenter considérablement ses prix, ce qui contribuerait à faire le tri parmi ses clients. Même si Cassandre avait été peinée de devoir ainsi délaisser certains de ses clients qu'elle appréciait particulièrement, elle avait vite compris que son amie disait vrai et y voyait une certaine logique.

Cependant Krystal avait dû interférer dans les conseils que donnait Candy au moment où il lui était paru évident que Cassandre vivait tellement dans une dimension parallèle qu'elle n'avait même pas conscience que la prostitution était illégale : la nouvelle colocataire avait émis la possibilité de créer une page _insta _de sorte à se faire de la pub. Krystal avait cru, ce jour-là, qu'elle allait défenestrer la nouvelle mais s'était finalement ravisée pour la faire asseoir sur le canapé, avant de lui expliquer bien des choses, et des choses plus utiles que ce que pouvait enseigner Candy.

La vérité était que Candy, et surtout Krystal, faisaient dans la prestation de luxe. Cette dernière obtenait en moyenne des paies à quatre chiffres, parfois cinq. Moins elle allait apprécier ce qu'elle allait devoir faire, plus elle faisait payer cher. Chacune exerçait une liberté de prix et Candy et Cassandre avaient choisi de faire payer cher les hommes qu'elles jugeaient _moches _et peu doués et étaient prêtes à endurer les choses les plus dégradantes pour peu d'argent, à la condition que le client soit bien foutu. Ceci dit, elles avaient tendance à refuser tout simplement les demandes les plus... bizarres.

Krystal ne voyait pas les choses ainsi. Elle se foutait du physique de ses clients, la seule chose qui lui importait était ce qu'on lui demandait. Alors oui, plus c'était dégradant voire dangereux, plus elle faisait payer cher. La seule chose qu'elle refusait de manière systématique était ce qui avait rapport avec la scatophilie, parce qu'aucune somme d'argent n'en valait la peine. Elle avait été choquée la première fois qu'on lui en avait parlé. Elle pensait que c'était le genre de chose que l'on ne voyait que dans certains pornos les plus trashs, juste à l'écran, mais non, plusieurs personnes lui en avaient fait la demande et elle avait tout bonnement refusé. Pour être honnête, elle refusait également tout ce qui avait attrait aux animaux.

Elle était fréquemment demandée à bord de croisières où les clients, tous plus bedonnants les uns que les autres, aimaient à se montrer à leurs amis ou collègues au bras d'une jeune femme aux courbes attrayantes. Ces séjours à bord de yachts aussi elle les faisait payer cher, même si la seule chose qu'on lui demandait était de se pavaner en maillot de bain, uniquement parce qu'elle devait laisser Candy seule, et qu'elle n'aimait pas ça.

En l'espace de deux ans, les deux jeunes femmes étaient devenues plus que des amies : deux sœurs de cœur. Krystal pourrait donner sa vie pour protéger la jeune femme. Si elle devait être franche avec elle-même, elle avouerait que c'était devenu la même chose avec Cassandre, même si au début de sa colocation elle ne l'aurait pas parié. Cassandre était arrivée comme une mouche au-dessus d'une soupe, un grain de sable dans un rouage. Krystal avait dû l'accepter chez elle sans faire de remarque, Cassandre et son bordélisme effarant.

Si Candy était du genre à toujours nettoyer derrière son passage, ce n'était pas le cas de Cassandre que l'on pouvait suivre à la trace. Plusieurs fois, Krystal s'était fait la réflexion que si un jour elle venait à l'étriper, la police pourrait facilement reconstituer sa journée tellement elle laissait d'indices derrière elle : des fringues sales par terre, une tasse à café dans le lavabo de la salle de bain, une brosse à dents à côté du frigo... Krystal avait eu à plusieurs reprises envie de l'étrangler, jusqu'à ce que la fraîcheur de la jeune femme ne l'aide à se faire une place dans la coloc.

Elle était imprudente et naïve mais constituait une bulle de gaité supplémentaire dans l'appartement qui venait contrer les quelques mauvaises soirées que pouvait passer Krystal, ces soirées qu'elle faisait payer très -très, très- cher, celles pour lesquelles elle avait besoin que quelques jours pour se remettre.

L'infantilité persistante de Cassandre était un pansement sur les plaies, parfois visibles, de Krystal. Alors oui, cette dernière pourrait donner sa vie pour une de ses colocs et une boule tenace ne quittait jamais totalement le creux de son estomac, lui disant sans cesse qu'un jour cela risquerait d'arriver réellement.

A elles trois, elles formaient un trio détonnant, il suffisait de jeter un œil aux murs du salon ou aux étagères qui croulaient sous les bibelots hétéroclites pour s'en rendre compte. Chacune avait une passion que certains pourraient qualifier d'infantile ou d'immature mais cela définissait à merveille leur univers.

Depuis longtemps, Krystal avait compris que la vie était trop courte pour la gâcher et se prendre la tête, elle avait donc su garder son regard d'enfant, rêvassant de troupeaux de licornes galopant dans un pré. Cependant, et paradoxalement, elle avait la tête sur les épaules, aussi, en quelques secondes, elle pouvait passer de sa rêverie au plan marketing de la future boutique de vêtements que comptait ouvrir Candy à la fin de ses études. Celle-ci se coltinait des études de lettres pour contenter ses parents -qui ne savaient rien des soirées que passaient leur fille, les cuisses ouvertes- mais rêvait d'ouvrir une boutique de prêt-à-porter, c'était la raison pour laquelle elle avait mis les pieds dans le monde de la prostitution trois ans plus tôt.

Elle avait d'abord arpenté les trottoirs de Madison Street jusqu'à ce que Krystal ne tombe sur elle, un soir d'orage. Elle s'était prise de pitié pour elle et l'avait prise sous son aile, lui inculquant les bases de la profession de luxe. Si Candy s'était révélée être une bonne élève, Krystal avait été une excellente professeure. La vie de Candy avait totalement changé à son contact : ses rêves étaient devenus bien plus concrets. Elle pouvait les toucher du doigt.

Krystal était la seule à faire ce métier parce qu'il lui plaisait. Il n'y avait pas que les détraqués ou les croisières, il y avait aussi les hommes -et peu importe leur physique- qui savaient s'y prendre pour la faire crier de plaisir. C'était pour eux que Krystal faisait ce métier, parce qu'être payée pour jouir était sa propre définition du bonheur. Elle avait conscience qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire ce travail toute sa vie. Malgré une hygiène de vie assez respectable, ses seins commenceraient à pendre, ses fesses à se relâcher et alors, plus personne ne voudrait payer pour la retourner dans tous les sens.

Elle comptait prendre sa retraite avant cette déchéance et s'était fixé la limite des trente ans pour s'arrêter et ne plus rien faire d'autre de sa vie que prendre l'avion pour partir aux Caraïbes, aussi, elle se forçait à accepter les plans douteux et foireux de sorte à mettre suffisamment d'argent de côté, pour au moins les soixante-dix prochaines années. Alors oui, elle acceptait de se mettre en danger quelques heures de temps en temps, pour que le reste de sa vie ne soit qu'orgasmes et muscles tendus de plaisir.

Sa vie était tracée, prédite et elle aimait ça. Même si elle aimait jouer et parier, elle aimait aussi, de façon particulièrement paradoxale, tout contrôler. C'est pourquoi, de temps à autre, elle aimait se déconnecter, faire une pause, et se poser passivement devant sa sitcom sans surprise.

Un téléphone sonna, coupant Krystal dans son visionnage. Elle portait son regard sur la table basse et vit que c'était de son portable professionnel qu'émanaient les notes de musique. Un rapide coup d'œil sur l'écran lui indiqua un numéro inconnu. Elle haussa un sourcil : elle n'aimait pas les surprises et s'en était une.

Elle racla sa gorge avant de prendre sa voix la plus chaude.

-Oui, allô ?

Il fallut quelques secondes à son interlocuteur pour répondre d'une voix troublée :

-Krystal ?

-C'est moi.

Un sourire égayait sa voix : rares étaient les fois où quelqu'un l'appelait sans savoir que ce serait elle qui répondrait.

Edward à l'autre bout de la ligne était tremblant, il dut prendre appui sur le plan de travail qui lui faisait face tellement sa tête tournait. A force d'avoir frotté sans relâche l'encre incrustée sur sa paume, il avait mémorisé le numéro de sorte à ce que ce soit celui-là qu'il ait composé inconsciemment à la place de celui de son ami.

Le médecin chercha ses mots, bredouilla jusqu'à sortir quelque chose d'intelligible.

-Bonsoir. Il entendit son interlocutrice rire et il se souvint à quel point il l'avait trouvée jeune et rafraîchissante.

-Bonsoir. Fit-elle en retour, sans savoir à qui elle avait à faire.

-On s'est croisé la semaine dernière au lounge. Vous aviez écrit votre numéro sur ma main. Enfin vous faites peut-être ça à tout le monde…

Krystal s'assit d'un bond sur son canapé, faisant sursauter le Maine Coon qui quitta la chaleur confortable du ventre de la jeune femme pour aller s'allonger sur le meuble télé, cachant une partie de l'écran.

-Oh non, je ne fais pas ça avec tout le monde et je vois bien qui vous êtes !

Alors qu'Edward s'était dit que ce soir-là, il n'avait dû être qu'un homme qu'elle approchait de plus sur une longue liste, Krystal, elle, visualisait très bien l'homme qui venait de l'appeler. Le mot solitude avait clignoté en néons rouges sur son front. La tristesse qu'affichait son visage contrastait grandement avec la douceur de ses traits. Ses yeux verts étaient vides et éteints.

De manière générale, Krystal ne se trompait jamais sur les gens, sa première impression était toujours la bonne et celle qu'elle avait eu en posant ses yeux pour la première fois sur le jeune homme était largement positive. Elle l'avait imaginé comme étant du genre à baiser avec passion et toujours avec respect. C'est ce qui lui avait plu, à Krystal, c'est pour cela qu'elle avait pris un des tabourets pour s'asseoir à côté de lui, parce qu'il lui avait semblé être du genre à pouvoir lui faire voir des étoiles. Aussi, elle poursuivit la conversation :

-J'aurais juré que vous alliez m'appeler plus tôt.

-Ah oui ? Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous blesser.

Krystal en était sûre : tout ce qu'il voudrait lui faire serait fait dans le respect, alors qu'elle, elle venait de lui mentir : en fait elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il l'appellerait. Il avait été tellement choqué en comprenant comment elle gagnait sa vie que Krystal l'avait classé, malgré sa première impression, dans la catégorie des gens coincés, habitués au missionnaire bimensuel et qui n'attendaient rien de plus de la vie.

Sauf qu'il venait de l'appeler et n'avait pas encore raccroché.

-Pas de soucis ! -Elle prit sa voix la plus sensuelle possible avant d'ajouter : Et que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Edward dut se racler la gorge pour répondre :

-Et bien j'ai cuisiné en trop grande quantité, ça vous dit un risotto aux champignons ?

_Aah les euphémisme et les hommes qui n'assument pas le fait d'appeler une call-girl… _

Le regard de Krystal se porta sur son verre de Sauternes :

-Ça dépend, vous avez du vin blanc au frais ?

Edward observa, sous son plan de travail, l'étagère sur laquelle reposaient quelques bouteilles esseulées. Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui proposer le même vin de cuisine que celui utilisé pour le risotto… Il tourna l'unique bouteille de blanc qu'il avait pour en lire l'étiquette :

-J'ai du Sauvignon, est-ce que ça vous convient ?

-C'est parfait ! Vous me laissez un quart d'heure avant de partir ?

-Oui, oui, bien sûr. Je vous envoie mon adresse par sms, cela vous convient ?

-Très bien.

Ils raccrochèrent simultanément. Krystal beugua en fixant son téléphone : elle s'apprêtait à se rendre chez lui alors que la Règle Numéro Deux qu'elle s'était imposée stipulait clairement de ne jamais se rendre chez un client.

Les règles établies par Krystal régissant ses activités étaient devenues paroles d'évangile, suivies par les trois filles. Les règles étaient au nombre de cinq et elle venait de déroger à la deuxième, sûrement la plus sécuritaire ( avec la première !) et elle en avait fait fi, uniquement parce que sa première impression sur son futur client avait été positive…

_Non mais qu'est-ce qui va pas chez moi ?_

Tout en s'insultant mentalement, Krystal fila sous la douche, se dévêtant sur le chemin. La base de son métier, à ses yeux, était l'hygiène. Pour cela, elle était prête à envoyer certains de ses clients sous la douche avant de commencer à travailler. Elle pouvait faire pleins de choses dans le cadre de son travail, mais supporter une hygiène douteuse était hors de question, même contre un chèque à cinq chiffres. Ceci étant, elle choisissait tellement bien ses clients qu'ils étaient peu nombreux à devoir se laver en arrivant : la plupart s'en chargeaient avant de venir la voir. De son côté, Krystal faisait attention à être toujours impeccable, de la racine de ses cheveux jusqu'aux ongles de ses orteils. Vu le prix qu'elle pouvait demander pour une prestation, elle estimait que c'était la moindre des choses.

Ayant précédemment lavé ses cheveux le matin même, la douche fut rapide et Krystal se retrouva emmitouflée dans une épaisse serviette, et se maquilla rapidement. Son teint faisait sa fierté, elle avait rarement besoin de le retravailler, seulement lors des plus froides soirées d'hiver, histoire de poser un peu de relief sur un visage un tout petit peu trop pâle.

Elle laissa ses cheveux libres, comme ils l'avaient été lors qu'elle avait rencontré son futur client.

Il ne lui restait qu'à trouver la tenue qui pourrait être parfaite. Ce n'était jamais une tâche aisée lors qu'un premier contrat : elle ne savait pas tout à fait à quoi s'attendre, même si elle savait qu'ils ne se contenteraient pas de _manger un risotto._

Son dressing présentait une large gamme de tenues, des robes de cocktail aux pantalons de yoga en passant par les combinaisons de cuir et de latex. Oui, le choix était vaste.

Krystal arrêta pourtant rapidement son indécision pour se saisir d'une courte robe rouge, aussi courte que celle qu'elle avait portée le soir où elle avait traîné au bar lounge, à la recherche d'une nouveauté dans son répertoire. Si elle avait plu à son futur client avec une robe de cette taille, il allait en être de même avec la rouge. Le décolleté était tout aussi sage, seule une toute petite fente sur sa cuisse droite différait de la première, le prix aussi : elle avait opté pour une Versace pour ce premier contrat.

Elle porta son attention sur une paire de Louboutin qu'elle chaussa avant d'enfiler un trench noir plus long que sa robe. Elle prit sa pochette, son portable et les clés de sa voiture.

Krystal verrouilla la porte d'entrée et appela l'ascenseur pour descendre au parking. Elle n'avait pas laissé de mot pour ses colocataires, se doutant qu'elle serait rentrée avant elles. Une fois dans l'élévateur, elle contrôla son téléphone et vit que son nouveau client lui avait effectivement envoyé son adresse. Boston Street. Elle regarda l'heure sur l'écran et calcula rapidement le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour arriver au vu de la circulation.

" _Je serais là dans vingt minutes. Est-ce que cela vous convient ?_"

" _C'est parfait._"

Edward fut soulagé du délai que la jeune femme lui accordait : il était tremblant, ses paumes moites. Il se demandait ce qu'il était en train de faire et pensait de plus en plus à tout annuler.

Krystal, elle, était bien loin de ce genre de considération. Elle slalomait habillement entre les voitures, sa conduite était fluide dans la circulation alors que le volume du dernier album à la mode était diffusé au maximum de ce que pouvaient produire les enceintes de son véhicule.

Quand il lui était paru évident qu'il lui fallait une voiture pour se déplacer en ville -principalement parce que la ville était mal desservie par les transports, plus particulièrement la nuit et qu'avoir recours en systématique aux taxis était usant à ses yeux- elle avait arrêté son choix sur une Toyota Yaris, pour l'unique raison qu'elle proposait un coloris _rose poudré._

A la base, Krystal était plutôt branchée coupés sport - et avait les moyens de s'en payer un- mais elle avait eu un coup de cœur pour la couleur de la voiture. Alors bien sûr, ça en choquait du monde quand elle expliquait qu'elle avait acheté son véhicule pour cette unique raison, mais elle se fichait éperdument de l'avis des autres. Tout ce qui lui importait était qu'elle trouvait sa voiture trop mignonne. Et puis, elle était certaine de ne jamais pouvoir trouver une Audi TT rose...

Son GPS lui indiqua qu'elle était arrivée à destination et elle coupa le moteur avant de rassembler ses affaires et elle sortit de l'habitacle pour admirer le quartier, en particulier le pavillon numéro 1307, celui à l'intérieur duquel elle était attendue.

Le quartier Queen Anne était bourgeois, la rue Boston l'était tout autant : succession de petites maisons à un ou deux étages, délimitées les unes des autres par des murets blancs et impeccables, chacune était juchée au centre d'un monticule de terre de sorte à ce que des escaliers doivent mener à la porte d'entrée. Tous les extérieurs des pavillons étaient les mêmes, agrémentés de pierres noires apparentes maintenues par des joints à la chaux blanche. L'herbe était coupée court sur chaque parcelle et Krystal fut surprise de constater que personne n'avait profité d'avoir un terrain -même s'il n'était pas très vaste- pour y planter des fleurs. La verdure était la seule chose qui manquait à l'appartement de la jeune femme.

Elle stoppa son inspection du quartier pour monter les marches conduisant au pavillon 1307 et appuya sur la sonnette, à droite de la porte d'entrée sculptée dans un bois teinté de noir. Il ne lui fallut attendre que quelques petites secondes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre.

Le sourire de Krystal s'élargit quand ses yeux tombèrent sur son tout nouveau client, vêtu le plus simplement possible d'un jean et d'un t-shirt, les pieds nus. Ses cheveux acajou étaient tout aussi défaits que lorsqu'elle l'avait croisé une semaine plus tôt. Il avait beau être partiellement caché derrière la porte, Krystal le trouva nerveux, probablement intimidé par la situation.

Comme il ne fit aucun mouvement pour la laisser entrer, Krystal appuya son épaule sur le chambranle alors que son sourire se fit plus grand. Elle inclina la tête sur le côté et commença à le détailler sans chercher à être discrète.

Edward, lui, ne savait plus quoi faire. C'était facile de penser à la jeune femme quand elle n'était pas là, quand elle n'était qu'un souvenir vaporeux, que la réminiscence d'une soirée, mais l'avoir sur le seuil de sa porte était tout autre chose. Le cœur et la respiration d'Edward étaient en train de s'affoler. Il avait envie de la laisser entrer pour fuir jusqu'à son service de neuro où il pouvait tout contrôler.

Il regrettait d'avoir composé le numéro plutôt que d'avoir cherché directement dans le répertoire de ses contacts.

Mais, paradoxalement, il était content de revoir la jeune femme. Il la trouva incroyablement séduisante et tellement à l'aise.

\- Vous croyez que je peux entrer ? Fit elle en pointant vaguement l'intérieur de la maison du doigt. Edward fut estomaqué de se rendre compte que même dans sa voix transparaissait son sourire.

Une fois que les mots de Krystal prirent sens dans l'esprit d'Edward, il sursauta et recula légèrement, de sorte à ouvrir la porte un peu plus largement.

\- Oui, bien sûr, pardon.

Krystal pénétra dans la maison, laissant son regard parcourir la pièce de vie. Sobre et masculine, la pièce était vaste et accueillante, incroyablement propre, quasiment aseptisée. Le sol, dans un matériaux que Krystal ne reconnut pas, était noir, constitué de dalles qui reflétaient la lumière des quelques lampes et plafonniers allumés ainsi que celle des lampadaires, à l'extérieur.

Les murs ainsi que le plafond étaient blanc, un vrai blanc pure et propre, pas de cette teinte qui vieillit mal, Krystal en déduisit que son nouveau client était non-fumeur. Le mobilier était noir et majoritairement laqué : une table et six chaises se trouvaient directement sur la droite de la jeune femme, encadrée par deux fenêtres, une qui donnait sur la rue et l'autre sur le voisinage. Une télévision à écran plat et suspendue se trouvait sur le mur du fond, face à un canapé en cuir tout aussi noir. Sur la gauche était située une cuisine américaine, séparée du salon par un comptoir, le long duquel se trouvaient quatre chaises de bar. Les plans de travail et meubles de rangement étaient tout aussi noirs.

Du côté cuisiné s'échappait l'odeur du fameux risotto.

Derrière la cuisine, sans qu'il n'y ait de porte pour marquer la séparation, juste une avancée du mur sur lesquels étaient fixés les meubles-hauts de rangement, se trouvait un escalier en colimaçon aux marches blanches et à la structure en acier noir.

Tout était masculin et impersonnel, tellement différent de son appartement à elle qui respirait la joie de vivre et la douceur d'une enfance pas tout à fait terminée, mais la hauteur sous plafond et les baies vitrées plaisaient beaucoup à la jeune femme.

Un air de Jazz s'échappait d'une enceinte Bluetooth mais elle n'y connaissait rien en Jazz.

Elle n'était pas encore au centre de la pièce qu'elle se retourna vers son client en haussant un sourcil :

\- C'est la première fois pour vous, n'est-ce pas ?

Pris sur le fait, Edward stoppa sa contemplation de la jeune femme et détourna son regard, honteux, avant de refermer la porte.

\- La première fois ?

\- Que vous faites appel à une call-girl ?

Edward s'adossa à la porte close, ne sachant ni ce qu'il voulait ni ce qu'il devait faire.

\- C'est si évident que ça ?

Krystal fut prise d'un rire qui ne vexa pas Edward, il était trop occupé à observer les épaules de la jeune femme tressauter. Il eut du mal à déglutir tellement elle était magnifique.

-Et bien, honnêtement, oui ! Mais c'est pas grave, il faut une première fois à tout !

A peine rassuré, Edward quitta le confort de l'entrée et fit signe à la jeune femme de le suivre jusqu'à la cuisine. Krystal, pas le moins du monde gênée par la situation suivit son client tout en défaisant les boutons de son trench.

-Je peux ? Demanda-t-elle, manteau à la main, en désignant le dossier d'une des chaises de bar alors qu'Edward, paniqué, était déjà passé derrière le comptoir.

-Oui, oui bien sûr, faites comme chez vous !

Elle posa alors son manteau et sa pochette avant de se hisser sur la chaise. Edward, face à elle, se rappela qu'il avait placé une bouteille au frigo et que ce serait un bon moyen d'être occupé. Il essuya ses mains moites sur son jean avant de rallumer la plaque à induction sur laquelle reposait son risotto, de sorte à finir la cuisson, et se saisit de la bouteille avant de prendre le tire-bouchon qui reposait dans le tiroir face à Krystal.

Elle, fixait son client en le trouvant incroyablement nerveux, cela lui donnait un air tout à fait mignon qu'elle appréciait.

-Alors… Fit-il en essayant maladroitement d'enlever l'opercule de la bouteille.

-Alors ? Répéta Krystal qui se délectait de voir l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui. Elle avait croisé ses bras sur le comptoir immaculé et fixait l'homme rasé au millimètre près, face à elle, batailler avec la bouteille posée sur le plan de travail, une quinzaine de centimètres plus bas que le comptoir.

-Et bien… Edward quitta sa bouteille des yeux pour les plonger dans ceux, bruns et pétillants, de la call-girl. Comment est-ce que ça se passe ?

Krystal changea ses appuis sur le siège et se décala légèrement sur le côté pour croiser ses jambes. Bien que le comptoir soit haut, Edward aperçut le genou dénudé de son invitée et se demanda une fois de plus s'il ne ferait pas mieux de partir de chez lui.

Krystal se pencha légèrement sur le comptoir et Edward ne put s'empêcher de constater que la poitrine de la jeune femme frôlait ses bras.

-Vous me dites pourquoi je suis là, ce que vous attendez de moi, et pendant combien de temps -en précisant cela, Krystal eut un regard pour la pendule suspendue dans la cuisine- et moi je vous donnerai le prix que j'en attends.

-Ok. Edward expira longuement et se lança au moment où il réussit enfin à retirer l'opercule. Il put alors planter la tige du tire-bouchon dans le liège : Déjà, sachez que quand je vous ai appelée, en fait, je cherchais à joindre quelqu'un d'autre.

-D'où votre surprise lorsque j'ai décroché ! S'exclama Krystal, contente de pouvoir enfin commencer à cerner l'homme qu'elle avait en face.

-Tout à fait ! Edward décrocha son premier sourire de la soirée : il la trouvait tellement spontanée qu'il se disait que finalement feindre un appel urgent du travail avant de partir n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée.

-Pour autant, vous n'avez pas raccroché, vous m'avez dit de venir et je suis là. Curieuse, elle haussa un sourcil.

-Et vous êtes là. Le sourire d'Edward ne l'avait pas quitté, au contraire, il était plus large. A force de frotter votre numéro -Il montra la paume de sa main alors vierge de toute encre- je crois que je l'ai mémorisé.

-Et c'est une mauvaise chose ? Krystal minauda malgré le fait qu'elle ignorait la réponse qu'il allait donner.

-Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas encore.

Krystal ne s'en offensa pas, elle avait bien compris qu'il était du genre sensible, et ça allait très bien avec le côté respectueux qu'elle avait discerné chez lui. Edward gagna sa bataille contre la bouteille et se retourna pour récupérer deux verres à pied dans le meuble-haut, au-dessus de la plaque à induction. Il remua son risotto parce que le pire scénario serait de faire cramer le repas.

Il refit face à la jeune femme et entreprit de remplir les verres, tout en faisant attention à ne pas croiser le regard de la call-girl. Il était incroyablement impressionné par sa présence chez lui.

-Du coup, il faut que j'expose ce que je voudrais pour la soirée ?

-Ça serait mieux, oui. Je ne vous connais pas assez pour deviner. Un sourire en coin étira les lèvres de la jeune femme alors qu'elle pencha sa tête sur le côté. Edward adorait quand elle faisait ça, déjà quand elle s'était appuyée sur le chambranle de la porte d'entrée et que sa tête était partie sur le côté droit, le cœur d'Edward avait raté quelques battements.

Comme Edward prenait du temps pour répondre, Krystal crut bon de rajouter :

-Allez-y, je ne juge pas, ne critique rien et garde tout pour moi. Elle releva ses mains de sorte à exposer ses paumes en signe de reddition : Je suis une tombe !

Edward déglutit et se lança :

-Ok, alors j'aimerais qu'on boive du vin. Peut-être beaucoup. -Il eut un rire nerveux avant d'exposer la suite du programme qui se jouait dans sa tête depuis que Krystal avait raccroché.- On mangera ensemble. Est-ce que je vous ai dit que c'était risotto aux champignons ?

-Oui, au téléphone.

-Oh ? Edward ne s'en rappelait déjà plus tellement la situation le tendait. Est-ce que ça vous convient ?

-C'est parfait !

-D'accord.

Edward stoppa là le déroulement mental de sa soirée mais c'était la suite qui intéressait Krystal.

-Et après le risotto ? Edward, ne voyant pas vraiment là où voulait en venir son invitée, répondit à côté :

-Et bien en fait, je suis désolé mais mon frigo est quasiment vide alors je n'avais pas de quoi faire un dessert. Ça vous ira des fruits ?

Krystal eut du mal à se retenir d'éclater de rire. La situation était tellement surréaliste pour elle.

-Des fruits ce sera très bien mais je parlais surtout de ce que vous voulez qu'il se passe _après_ le repas.

-Oh !

Edward se sentit incroyablement stupide avec ses fruits… Il se surprit à se demander ce que pouvait bien penser la jeune femme de lui. Quelque part en lui, il voulait lui plaire.

-Et bien, on parlera. De tout, de rien.

Comme la jeune femme haussa un sourcil, il précisa :

-Les mensonges sont acceptés. Tout ce que je veux c'est que l'on passe un bon moment.

-Très bien. -Krystal se pencha un peu plus sur le comptoir au moment où Edward servit les verres de Sauvignon. Elle susurra : et après avoir parlé ?

Edward répondit du tac-au-tac, histoire qu'il n'y ait de confusion :

-On dormira ! Il but sa première gorgée de vin alors que les doigts de Krystal couraient sur le rebord de son verre.

-Et c'est un euphémisme pour… ?

-Dormir.

-Très bien.

Elle connaissait le coup du premier contact où on lui expose le fait qu'elle n'aurait qu'à dormir, on le lui avait déjà fait une fois et elle avait fini par déniaiser un ado, toute une nuit. Aussi, elle ne fut pas dupe mais n'ajouta rien.

-Jusqu'à quelle heure ?

-Demain matin je vous préparerai le petit déjeuner de sorte à ce que vous partiez pour huit heures. Est-ce que cela vous convient ?

Un nouveau regard sur la pendule lui indiqua qu'il s'agissait d'un contrat de douze heures. Elle prit en compte la durée mais aussi la demande un peu étrange de son client et calcula rapidement un tarif qui englobait le fait qu'elle allait probablement finir avec ses chevilles sur les épaules de son client.

-Ca me convient. Et mille cinq cents, ça vous va ?

Edward s'était attendu à devoir payer plus cher, alors oui, ça lui allait. Il hocha la tête avant de demander :

-Par contre, étant donné que votre présence n'a pas été anticipée, je n'ai pas de liquide. Vous acceptez les chèques ?

-Chèques, liquide, peu importe. Simplement je n'ai pas de terminal pour carte bancaire.

Alors qu'Edward ouvrit un des tiroirs dans lequel se trouvait son chéquier, il ne put s'empêcher de tenter une blague :

-Je suppose que c'est parce que ça ne rentre pas dans votre pochette…

-Exactement !

Leur regard se croisèrent et tous deux éclatèrent de rire. Edward se fit alors la promesse que ce ne serait pas la dernière fois que la jeune femme viendrait chez lui.

-Je suppose que c'est à régler en début de soirée.

-Tout à fait. Répondit Krystal en portant son verre à ses lèvres.

-Vous avez eu beaucoup de clients qui sont partis sans régler ?

-Je ne leur en ai pas laissé le temps ! Fit-elle dans un large sourire.

Edward la fixa avant de commencer à rédiger son chèque.

-Pour l'ordre, je mets quel nom ? Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

-Krystal Bennett.

Encore une fois, elle inclina sa tête sur le côté et Edward sentit son cœur se réchauffer.

-Et moi, fit-elle avec espièglerie, comment dois-je vous appeler ?

Le stylo d'Edward resta en suspens. Il n'avait pas pensé à cela. A quel point était-il prêt à se livrer ?

-Je pense que John Doe c'est pas mal.

Krystal sourit à nouveau alors que son esprit tournait à toute vitesse : les hommes qui voulaient rester anonymes -pas seulement auprès d'une call-girl mais de manière générale- utilisaient le pseudo _John Smith, _pas _Doe_, celui-là était réservé au domaine des enquêtes et des victimes sans identité. Krystal se demanda si inconsciemment son client ne venait pas de lui donner une information importante.

-De toute façon, poursuivit-il en détachant le chèque avant de le lui tendre, je suppose que _Krystal _n'est pas votre véritable nom.

Elle se saisit du rectangle de papier dans un geste sec, contrecarré par le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres.

-Supposition intéressante, Sherlock. Fut sa seule réponse alors qu'elle glissait son salaire dans sa pochette.

Bien sûr que non, elle n'était pas née avec le nom _Krystal_, il était venu plus tard, vingt ans plus tard. De même que Candy et Cassandre n'étaient pas les véritables prénoms de ses amies. Seule Cassandre avait changé de nom parce qu'elle trouvait que le sien n'était pas assez mystérieux, les deux autres avaient préféré trouver une nouvelle identité de sorte à induire en erreur les policiers, juste au cas où.

Seuls les parents de Krystal, ainsi que son meilleur ami -parce qu'il la connaissait depuis sa plus tendre enfance- connaissaient sa véritable identité. Isabella Marie Swan. Sa mère avait eu l'idée stupide de lui donner les prénoms de ses deux grand-mères qu'elle n'avait jamais connues et dont -il fallait l'avouer- elle se foutait comme de sa première capote usagée.

Ses colocataires ne connaissaient pas son véritable nom, et c'était réciproque.

-Vous avez faim ? On peut peut-être passer à table ?

-John ?

-Oui ?

-Vous ne voudriez pas que l'on se tutoie ?

Edward sourit chaleureusement. Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée, mais ça lui plaisait. Il s'appuya sur le plan de travail et rectifia :

-_Tu _as faim ?

-Très ! Et puis ça sent bon !

Triomphant, le chirurgien se retourna pour se saisir de deux assiettes à l'intérieur du meuble-haut, le même que celui dans lequel il avait pris les verres.

-Où sont les couverts ?

Edward sursauta. Il ne l'avait ni vue ni entendue, malgré ses talons, mais Krystal était juste derrière lui, observant par-dessus son épaule le plat qui avait fini de cuire.

-Heu, là. Il désigna le tiroir sur la droite de la plaque de cuisson et, à la surprise du médecin, Krystal fit comme si elle était chez elle et entreprit de mettre la table.

Edward, qui était sur le point de diviser son plat dans deux assiettes, s'immobilisa pour observer la jeune femme qui beuguait à côté de la table à manger, se demandant où elle devait placer les couverts.

-Tu t'installes où ? Interrogea-t-elle en se tournant vers son client qui la fixait avec un air perdu. Elle inclina la tête sans même s'en rendre compte.

-En bout de table, côté cuisine.

Elle hocha la tête et plaça fourchettes et couteaux de sorte à ce qu'elle et son client soient côte à côte, Krystal dos à la fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue. Edward la regardait évoluer dans son salon alors qu'elle revenait vers le comptoir pour se saisir des verres désormais vides et de la bouteille de vin. Une fois posés sur la table, Krystal les remplit avant de reposer avec délicatesse la bouteille.

Il ne put s'empêcher de faire le parallèle entre elle et Tanya. Les deux jeunes femmes n'avaient strictement aucun point commun et cela plut énormément à Edward dont les lèvres s'étirèrent de façon inconsciente.

-Tout va bien ? S'enquit la jeune femme une fois qu'il ne manquait sur table que les assiettes.

-Oui, oui. Se reprit Edward avant de reporter son attention sur le risotto qu'il divisa en deux. Bien sûr, il restait encore du riz dans le fait-tout, mais il gérerait cela plus tard.

Krystal se saisit des assiettes une fois remplies, sans laisser le temps à _John_ de les amener à table. Il était rare que l'on cuisine pour elle et même si elle avait bien compris que ce n'était pas elle qui avait été prévue originellement pour partager le repas, elle n'en était pas moins flattée. A la coloc, c'était toujours elle qui cuisinait, ou le resto japonais du coin de la rue, mais Candy et Cassandre ne savaient même pas cuire un œuf au plat alors les laisser gérer un repas relevait du suicide.

Les deux jeunes gens prirent place autour de la table. La fourchette de Krystal fut la première à s'enfoncer dans la montagne de riz crémeux.

Un gémissement qui mit Edward mal à l'aise s'échappa de la bouche de la jeune femme au moment où elle goûta la cuisine de son hôte. Après avoir déglutit, elle demanda :

-Alors John, tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

Edward avala de travers et se demanda une fois de plus ce qu'il était prêt à lâcher comme information.

-Je suis trader.

-Ah oui ? C'est super ça !

Krystal changea ses appuis sur la chaise et détourna son attention de son assiette pour la reporter sur le jeune homme à sa gauche. Autant elle était incapable de dire de quelle matière était le sol de la maison de _John _autant certains sujets la passionnaient, comme le monde de l'entreprise, l'actualité ou la finance. On lui avait déjà proposé de réaliser ces fameux tests de QI, mais elle n'en voyait pas l'intérêt : un chiffre craché par une machine n'allait rien changer à sa vie, d'autant que ses études avaient rapidement tourné court.

-Et comment se porte la bourse à Tokyo alors ?

Elle avait sincèrement voulu orienter la conversation vers la profession du jeune homme, de sorte à l'aider à être un peu plus à l'aise mais elle se déconfit en entendant la réponse :

-Parfaitement ! Ils ont gagné quelques points juste avant la fermeture des cours de la bourse, alors tout se passe bien au Japon.

Sauf que Krystal savait que ce n'était pas du tout le cas. L'indice Nikkei de la Bourse de Tokyo avait fini avec une nette baisse de 2,78%, heurté par le regain du yen face au dollar et à l'euro, incitant une poignée de traders à sauter par les fenêtres de leur tour. Alors non, rien allait au Japon et s'il était vraiment trader alors il se devait de le savoir.

Cependant elle ne dit rien et Edward chercha à changer de sujet :

-Et toi, je suppose que tu n'avais pas envie d'être call-girl depuis ton plus jeune âge.

-Ah ça c'est clair ! Je voulais élever des licornes !

Elle rit alors qu'Edward la regardait en écarquillant les yeux. _Cette fille est unique_. Pensa-t-il.

-Comment es-tu passée d'éleveuse de licornes à call-girl ?

-Oh j'ai jamais vraiment changé de projet ! Elle rit à nouveau avant de boire une gorgée de vin. Edward, lui, prit une bouchée de riz. Pour être plus honnête, tout a commencé à la fac. Un de mes camarades de promo me tannait pour que je couche avec et lui… disons qu'il était insistant. -Krystal sourit à l'évocation avant de porter à sa bouche une nouvelle quantité de riz. Edward, suspendu à l'histoire de son invitée, but distraitement une gorgée de vin. Il se rendit compte que le verre de Krystal était quasiment vide et le remplit.- Pour qu'il me laisse tranquille, je lui ai dit que je coucherais avec le jour où il me paierait. Sincèrement, je voulais juste qu'il passe à autre chose mais non, le lendemain il est arrivé dans l'amphi et a déposé une liasse de billets sur ma table.

Edward, qui avait imaginé que la jeune femme était devenue call-girl pour subvenir à ses besoins, parce qu'elle n'avait pas eu d'autre choix, était quasiment soulagé, cependant il voulait plus d'informations.

-Et du coup tu as dit oui ?

-Bien sûr que j'ai dit oui ! Il m'avait mis trois cents balles sous le nez, je n'ai pas pu dire non !

Krystal rit alors qu'Edward ne savait pas tout à fait quoi penser. D'un côté il avait envie de trouver ce gars et le passer à tabac -même s'il n'était du genre violent- mais d'un autre côté, si ce gars n'avait pas été là, il n'aurait jamais croisé Krystal.

-Et par la suite ?

-Hum ? Lui et moi nous nous sommes revus à quelques reprises, toujours monnayées, et le bruit a commencé à courir à l'université. Rapidement d'autres propositions se sont faites, puis encore d'autres. En quelques semaines, je n'ai plus eu le temps d'aller en cours tellement j'étais bookée.

-A chaque fois tu disais oui ?

-John… j'étais payée pour m'envoyer en l'air alors bien sûr que je disais oui à chaque fois !

-Et aujourd'hui ?

-Aujourd'hui je suis un peu plus sélective.

Edward reposa sa fourchette, décala son assiette et croisa ses bras sur la table, avide d'informations.

-Qu'est-ce qui fait que tu es devenue sélective avec le temps ?

-Et bien, -Krystal recula son assiette également, elle avait trop mangé.- la clientèle n'est plus la même, rien à voir avec des étudiants. Quand j'ai compris que je n'avais plus le temps d'étudier, j'ai lâché les cours officiellement et cherché des clients un peu plus friqués. Pour cela, je me suis tournée vers les pères de mes camarades puis leurs collègues. Mes tarifs et les prestations n'étaient plus les mêmes, du coup leurs attentes non plus.

-Les différences sont si grandes ?

-T'as pas idée !

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil avant de se rendre compte qu'elle en avait sûrement trop dit. Elle changea aussitôt de sujet :

-Tu as fini ? Je peux prendre ton assiette ?

Mais elle était déjà debout à placer sa fourchette et son couteau au creux de son assiette. Dès qu'elle eut l'assentiment d'Edward, elle s'empara de son couvert et partit en direction de la cuisine, se maudissant d'avoir trop parlé.

Edward, lui, ignorait s'il voulait plus de détails ou non sur le travail de la jeune femme. En tout cas, il voulait savoir un maximum de choses sur elle. Il l'observa en train de tout charger dans le lave-vaisselle et, tout en essayant de garder à l'esprit qu'elle n'était là que parce qu'il la payait, en fut ému. Jamais Tanya n'avait fait ce genre de chose alors qu'ils vivaient ensemble.

Krystal revint à table, chargée de la corbeille de fruits qui trônait sur le comptoir.

Ils prirent leur dessert en parlant d'un sujet qui ne risquait de blesser aucun des deux : la météo à Seattle. Après avoir disséqué abricots et mangue, Edward fit couler deux cafés et recommença à stresser : il n'avait pas dormi avec une femme depuis trois ans.

**Même moi à la relecture j'ai été frustrée d'avoir coupé à ce moment ! XD**

**Que pensez vous de ma Krystal ? *-***


	5. Chapitre 4 - Dormir

**Bonjour les filles ! **

**Comment ça va ? *-***

**Une semaine que vous vous demandez comment se passera leur première nuit ensemble, il est temps pour vous d'avoir votre réponse ;) et des détails aussi ! **

**Piran : Merci ! *-* J'avoue, mes fictions gardent la même recette de fond, visiblement ça marche plutôt bien :) Bella mi mature mi eleveuse de licornes me plait beaucoup :) J'ai effectivement prévu des petits rebondissements et des gros :)**

**Bonne lecture à toi :)**

**Guest : Coucou ! Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup la raison pour laquelle Bella fait ce travail ! Je voulais traiter ce sujet sans partir dans un truc glauque qui nous donne envie de prendre une douche après chaque chapitre ^^ **

**Les véritables infos sur les colocs arriveront le week-end prochain ;)**

**Bonne lecture à vous !**

**Chapitre 4 - Dormir**

\- Et maintenant ?

Krystal battit exagérément des paupières, ses mains calées autour de sa tasse à café. Elle passait une excellente soirée, _John Doe_ était charmant, séduisant et drôle. Cependant, Krystal était déroutée, il semblait bien trop courtois. Elle avait beau apprécier sa soirée, elle se demandait quand est-ce que les choses changeraient, parce qu'un homme capable de lâcher mille cinq cents balles ne peut pas se contenter de partager un risotto et une mangue, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors, dans un coin de sa tête, elle restait sur ses gardes. Peut-être que finalement elle n'avait pas demandé suffisamment en contre partie de la soirée, parce qu'elle commençait à se dire que ça allait forcément mal tourner. Dans un autre coin de sa tête, cependant, elle aimait voir son client troublé à chaque fois qu'elle riait ou ne faisait que sourire.

\- Et maintenant on va dormir.

Edward se leva de table et s'éloigna pour placer sa tasse dans le lave-vaisselle. Dès qu'il eut le dos tourné, Krystal se dépêcha de finir son café par politesse, de sorte à ce qu'il n'ait pas à l'attendre. Heureusement, sa boisson avait eu le temps de refroidir.

Elle se leva à son tour et imita son client en posant sa tasse dans la caissette du haut, à l'intérieur du lave-vaisselle. Elle récupéra son petit sac à main afin de vérifier qu'aucune de ses colocataires n'avait cherché à la joindre et, une fois rassurée, elle plaça la lanière de sa pochette sur son épaule de sorte à pouvoir l'avoir à proximité une fois qu'elle serait dans une ambiance un peu plus intimiste avec John. En effet, ne sachant pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre avec son nouveau client, ni ses goûts, Krystal avait amené avec elle un assortiment divers et varié de préservatifs, de ceux parfumés aux phosphorescents en passant par les anesthésiants qui retardaient l'éjaculation et les _king size_. Elle avait tout prévu.

Ensemble, ils montèrent l'escalier qui menait à l'unique étage supérieur. Krystal fut surprise d'y trouver un parquet gris clair qui contrastait avec le sol du rez-de-chaussée. Deux portes se situaient sur le palier. L'une était ouverte et Krystal crut y entrapercevoir un bureau croulant sous les dossiers -c'était la seule chose qui ne semblait pas être rangée dans cette maison-, la seconde était close et ce fut celle-ci que John ouvrit avant de s'écarter pour laisser la jeune femme entrer.

Elle lui sourit avant de pénétrer dans la pièce. Un lit _king size _trônait au centre de la pièce, les draps étaient gris clair et taupe, masculins, bien loin du linge qui couvrait la literie de Krystal. Deux tables de chevet siégeaient de chaque côté de la tête de lit en fer forgé. Krystal sourit dès qu'elle vit sur cette dernière la possibilité de fixer des liens qui pourraient retenir ses poignets, ou ceux de John. Le lit était encadré par de hautes baies vitrées qui donnaient sur le voisinage.

La chambre était vaste mais ne contenait pas d'autre meuble.

Le mur de droite présentait un long dressing ouvert dans lequel Krystal pouvait discerner une enfilade de costumes. Elle s'approcha distraitement et vit que l'autre côté du placard ouvert n'étaient que jeans et t-shirts. Quelques chaussures étaient méticuleusement alignées au sol, principalement des modèles décontractés.

Krystal ne fit aucun commentaire et s'éloigna du dressing, intéressée par la vue que proposaient les fenêtres.

\- Est-ce que tu veux utiliser la salle de bain ?

Krysal sursauta et se retourna pour voir que John avait appuyé son épaule sur le chambranle, ses bras croisés sur le torse. Il l'observait en train de visiter sa chambre, se demandant à quel point c'était une bonne idée.

\- Avec plaisir.

\- Je suppose que vu que tu n'as pas de terminal pour carte de crédit, tu n'as pas non plus de serviette de bain ou de brosse à dents.

Krystal soupesa sa pochette en riant :

\- Comment t'as deviné ?

Edward quitta le seuil de la pièce avant de la traverser pour disparaître dans la salle de bain, talonné de près par la jeune femme. Il s'activa nerveusement à sortir tout ce dont elle pourrait avoir besoin, en essayant de ne rien omettre.

\- Est-ce que ça ira ?

\- C'est parfait, merci !

Krystal le trouva attentionné et en fut touchée. Il quitta la salle de bain de sorte à laisser de l'intimité à la jeune femme et se retrouva seul dans sa chambre, anxieux. Il passait, encore et encore, sa main dans ses cheveux, les tirant à plusieurs reprises. L'idée de quitter sa propre maison lui vint à l'esprit, une fois de plus. Il se demandait ce qu'il était en train de faire, ce à quoi il devait s'attendre, ce qu'il risquait.

Edward avait peur. Il savait que c'était exagéré, frôlant la paranoïa, mais il ne pouvait calmer ses angoisses et ses idées qui tournaient à toute vitesse dans son esprit. Si Tanya avait été capable de lui faire autant de mal, psychiquement comme physiquement, pourquoi est-ce que ça ne serait pas également le cas de Krystal ?

Son esprit partit loin, très loin, et il se surprit à avoir autant d'imagination, comparant la jeune femme -qui pourtant avait été jusque-là extrêmement polie, adorable même- à une mante religieuse, séduisant les hommes avant de les décapiter au moment où ils s'y attendaient le moins.

Oui, Edward perdait le contrôle de ses pensées. Quelque part en lui, il savait qu'il faisait fausse route, mais il était terrifié à l'idée de passer ne serait-ce qu'une nuit avec la jeune femme. Elle semblait être tellement parfaite, tout comme avait semblée l'être Tanya dans les débuts de leur relation.

Edward n'entendit pas l'écoulement l'eau de la douche s'arrêter ni la porte de sa salle de bain s'ouvrir.

\- La place est libre ! S'exclama Krystal en ouvrant la porte, faisant sursauter Edward qui porta sa main sur son cœur. Il s'était assis sur son lit, dos à la salle de bain, alors se tourna pour d'adresser à la jeune femme, de sorte à savoir si tout s'était bien passé mais s'arrêta net en voyant qu'elle avait remis sa robe et tenait ses chaussures à la main.

Edward s'insulta mentalement pour ne pas avoir pensé à lui fournir de quoi se changer. Bien évidemment, cela aurait été ses vêtements à lui, mais il était persuadé que ce serait toujours plus confortable que la robe qu'elle portait.

\- Je dois avoir un t-shirt et un short à te prêter pour la nuit... Fit-il en se levant d'un bond avant de se diriger vers son dressing.

\- C'est pas la peine, ça ira très bien, merci.

Elle lui sourit, en inclinant la tête sur le côté comme elle l'avait déjà fait si souvent et Edward oublia ce pourquoi il s'était levé. Il oublia même pour quelles raisons il avait autant stressé. Cependant, c'est une fois sous la douche que la pression remonta en flèche. Il avait alors conscience qu'elle était dans la pièce adjacente, patientant jusqu'à son retour et cela affola Edward.

Il ne comptait pas coucher avec la jeune femme, il voulait réellement ne faire que dormir avec elle, mais il avait peur de ne pas pouvoir garder le contrôle. S'il était honnête avec lui-même, il avouerait qu'elle ne le laissait pas insensible : elle était belle, intelligente, drôle et tellement, tellement séduisante. Simplement, il ne voulait pas coucher avec.

Les raisons étaient nombreuses et se chevauchaient dans son esprit. La première, et la plus évidente, était qu'il avait peur d'elle -pour la simple et excellente raison qu'elle était une femme- mais d'autres parasitaient son esprit. Edward avait peur de ne plus savoir s'y prendre, après tout Tanya avait eu besoin d'aller voir ailleurs, de manière vulgaire et perverse, n'était-ce pas la preuve qu'Edward ne savait pas y faire ?

D'autres facteurs, plus insidieux, entraient en jeu : Edward ne voulait pas la salir. Parce qu'il ne cautionnait pas le travail de la jeune femme, il voulait lui offrir autre chose. Alors qu'il ne la connaissait quasiment pas, il voulait déjà être en mesure de l'emballer dans du papier bulle, la maintenant dans un monde loin de tous ces pervers qui payaient pour la baiser. De manière plus égoïste, et parce qu'il s'attachait bien trop vite -sans tout à fait s'en rendre compte- il voulait sortir du lot.

Edward avait conscience que Krystal travaillait avec de nombreux hommes et avait conscience qu'ils n'étaient tous que des noms sur une liste, des bites parmi d'autres, mais lui voulait être _autre chose_. Aussi, il voulait être le seul à ne pas coucher avec elle. Il comptait sur le fait que la jeune femme puisse venir chez lui en sachant qu'elle n'aurait pas à se dévêtir, juste à passer une soirée agréable.

Alors pour toutes ses raisons, il allait refouler toutes ses envies et traiter Krystal comme une femme devait l'être. Simplement, il ne savait pas s'il en serait capable.

Edward revint dans sa chambre en étant totalement perdu, entre peur et désir, répulsion et envie, et perdit pied lorsque son regard se posa sur son invitée. Elle avait retiré sa robe qui reposait, soigneusement pliée, au pied du lit, à côté des escarpins, et elle ne portait qu'un ensemble de sous-vêtements aussi rouge que l'était sa robe.

Krystal était allongée sur le lit, ses mains sur son ventre et fixait le plafond, perdue dans ses pensées, aussi Edward eut tout le loisir admirer la jeune femme sans être pris en flagrant délit.

La peau de la jeune femme était pâle, diaphane, soulignée par la rougeur écarlate de ses dessous. Son corps était fin mais gracieusement proportionné. Les yeux d'Edward ne savaient où se poser. Ils étaient attirés par les longs cheveux de son invitée, éparpillés sur l'oreiller, ses seins, ronds et fermes, prisonniers d'un soutien-gorge qui les soulignait divinement, son ventre légèrement creusé mais caché par des mains aux doigts longs et fins, un string ou un tanga -Edward n'en savait rien- qui épousait les formes intimes de la jeune femme, ainsi que ses jambes galbées.

Edward sentit son sexe commencer à durcir à la vue de la jeune femme et savait que le pantalon de son pyjama ne masquerait pas le problème très longtemps, aussi, il se secoua mentalement avant de traverser d'un pas rapide sa chambre pour appuyer sur l'interrupteur situé à côté de la porte et ainsi plonger la chambre dans la pénombre.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Chuchota la voix de Krystal.

\- Très bien ! Fit-il avant de se rendre compte que sa voix était un peu plus rauque que ce à quoi il s'était attendu.

Edward rejoint aisément son lit dans l'obscurité et s'étendit aux côtés de son invitée, tout en prenant garde à ne pas la frôler. Fixant le plafond, il se rendit compte que la pleine lune ne devait pas être loin alors que l'astre éclairait faiblement la pièce.

\- Tu as dit que tu étais devenue sélective avec le temps, murmura Edward sans lâcher du regard le plafond, sachant que le sujet qu'il s'apprêtait à aborder réduirait à néant tout début d'érection, est-ce que ça signifie que certains t'en ont demandé trop ?

\- Oui et non.

Edward sentit la jeune femme bouger légèrement à ses côtés, cependant il ne la regarda pas : il luttait trop contre l'envie de regarder son corps.

\- Le sujet est délicat ?

\- Non, mais je vois pas vraiment ce que tu cherches à savoir.

Edward chercha les mots appropriés.

\- Est-ce que tu as déjà eu un... client... ?

\- Client. Confirma-t-elle en riant légèrement.

\- Est-ce que tu as déjà eu un client qui a dépassé des limites que tu t'étais imposées ?

\- Oh !

Krystal savait que si elle lui répondait de la manière la plus franche possible, il la mettrait à la porte et ne la rappellerait jamais, c'est pourquoi elle se dit qu'édulcorer la réalité serait une bonne idée.

Effectivement, elle ne se voyait pas vraiment lui parler de Félix Volturis et tous ses travers. Félix était son client qu'elle facturait le plus cher. Quand elle s'était rendue compte de son degré de perversion, elle avait considérément augmenté son tarif, se disant que jamais il ne serait prêt à payer aussi cher, mais si. A chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient -et ça arrivait bien trop souvent aux yeux de la jeune femme-, Krystal facturait trente mille dollars pour deux heures de son temps, et Félix acceptait à chaque fois, sans rechigner.

A chaque fois que Félix la quittait, elle se demandait si elle devait prévenir la police d'un tel degré de sadisme, se disant que ce genre de chose couvait à l'intérieur de lui et finirait par éclater sur une jeune femme qui ne serait pas prête à l'endurer, mais Krystal se ravisait à chaque fois. Prévenir la police était dangereux pour elle, elle devrait expliquer comment est-ce qu'elle en savait autant sur son client et elle refusait de s'exposer à autant de risques, alors elle gardait le silence.

Non, Krytal n'allait pas raconter à _John_ qu'elle s'était retrouvée ligotée à son propre lit par Félix avant qu'il ne s'éloigne le temps de récupérer quelque chose dans ses affaires personnelles pour revenir avec un flingue, un neuf millimètres. Il avait été fier de préciser que l'arme était déchargée et que la cartouche engagée avait été retirée. Elle n'allait pas raconter qu'il l'avait pénétrée avec le canon de l'arme jusqu'à ce qu'elle doive simuler un orgasme pour qu'il la laisse tranquille.

Non. John fuirait s'il apprenait cela.

\- Et bien, comme on l'a fait toi et moi quand je suis arrivée, à chaque début de session je demande ce que veut mon client. A ce moment-là, je me réserve le droit d'accepter ou non.

\- Si tu refuses, il se passe quoi ?

\- Mon client passe soit à une autre envie soit à une autre call-girl.

\- Il arrive que des clients demandent un truc pour finalement vouloir autre chose.

Krystal avait bien compris que son client voulait parler des inconvénients de son métier, mais elle préféra dévier la conversation. Elle tourna son visage vers lui pour lui répondre et constata que la lumière de la lune le rendait encore plus beau, si c'était possible.

\- Oui : des clients m'annoncent qu'ils veulent juste dormir et finalement on se retrouve à baiser toute la nuit.

\- Je ne te baiserai pas !

\- On peut aussi juste coucher ensemble, doucement, tendrement.

Alors qu'elle lui répondait, elle fit courir son pied sur le mollet de son client, sous le pantalon de son pyjama, et il sursauta à son contact.

\- On va juste dormir !

Son ton avait claqué et Krystal comprit le message, d'autant qu'Edward était en train de se déplacer sur le lit pour s'installer sous la couette sur laquelle ils étaient étendus depuis le début de la conversation.

Krystal l'imita avant de reprendre sa contemplation du plafond. Le calme était revenu mais Edward avait d'autres questions malgré la colère sourde qui grondait en lui.

\- Tu n'as pas trop de clients qui te harcèlent ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je sais pas... Ils ont ton numéro et ton adresse, certains doivent être insistants.

\- Personne ne sait où j'habite ! Je fais bien mon travail, qu'est-ce que tu crois !

Elle rit alors que la tension qui s'était emparée d'elle quelques secondes plus tôt était en train de s'atténuée, Edward, de son côté, ne saisissait pas tout à fait :

\- Tu vas chez chacun de tes clients ? N'est-ce pas encore plus imprudent ?

\- Non, ce qui était imprudent c'est que je sois venue chez toi ce soir ! Je ne vais jamais chez mes clients ! J'ai un studio exprès pour ça.

\- Alors comment est-ce que ça se fait que tu sois venue chez moi ?

\- Je ne sais pas moi-même !

Ils rirent tous les deux et le silence se fit enfin, pas tendu, juste serein et troublé par leur respiration. Aucun d'eux ne touchait l'autre.

Alors qu'Edward était en train de sombrer de sommeil, il entendit Krystal chuchoter :

\- Est-ce que tu comptes m'égorger ou m'éventrer pendant que je dors ?

Edward sursauta et, dans un même mouvement, alluma sa lampe de chevet et se retourna vers elle. Il prit appui sur son coude, la surplombant alors qu'elle ancra son regard dans le sien. Pour la première fois, Edward n'y trouva pas cette étincelle de malice qu'il appréciait tant. Au contraire, la jeune femme sembla avoir vieilli de dix ans.

Edward était perdu : était-elle aussi terrorisée que lui ? Edward surpris, se rendit compte que c'était _lui _qui lui faisait peur. Lui qui était mortifié à l'idée de faire quelque chose de travers, lui qui voulait tout faire pour lui plaire.

Avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, sa main était en train de caresser la joue de la jeune femme.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? Prononça-t-il dans un chuchotis. Il savait que s'il élevait la voix, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu, celle-ci serait capable de se briser. Autant il avait de la peine pour son invitée, autant il était profondément blessé qu'elle pense qu'il puisse lui faire du mal.

\- Ecoute, la voix de Krystal n'était guère plus forte que celle d'Edward, t'es pas le premier à me faire le coup du _viens dormir_, simplement ces nuits-là, je finis toujours par mériter mon salaire, alors que toi, tu veux juste que je dorme à tes côtés. Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as payée si ce n'est pas pour me faire du mal quand je me serais assoupie ?

L'esprit de Krystal n'était pas plus raisonné que ne l'était celui d'Edward quelques instants plus tôt.

\- Je t'ai payée pour qu'on passe une bonne soirée toi et moi, rien de plus. Edward laissa ses yeux ancrés dans ceux de Krystal, espérant que la jeune femme réussisse à saisir à quel point il était honnête. Je ne te ferais jamais de mal. Est-ce que tu me crois ?

Krystal n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'acquiescer. Elle devait avouer que John avait été parfait toute la soirée, même s'il avait paniqué quelques instants plutôt. Elle l'imaginait mal en tant que tueur en série, mais pour autant, elle n'était pas tout à fait sécurisée et regrettait de ne pas avoir laissé un mot à ses colocataires pour dire où elle était allée.

\- Je te promets que tu te porteras très bien demain, quand il sera l'heure pour toi de partir.

Alors qu'Edward terminait sa phrase, il sentit sa poitrine se serrer. Il redoutait déjà l'instant où son invitée allait devoir partir, et cette sensation lui faisait peur plus que l'idée de passer la nuit avec elle.

\- Ok.

Après un dernier regard pour la jeune femme, Edward se retourna pour éteindre la lumière et prononça dans un murmure que Krystal n'entendit pas :

\- Et toi ?

Même s'il savait que Krystal n'allait ni l'égorger ni l'éventrer, il redoutait qu'elle puisse faire bien pire, parce qu'il savait que certaines choses étaient plus à craindre que la mort.

Edward soupira, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi penser de sa soirée.

\- Est-ce que je peux faire un truc ? Fit-il, soudainement intimidé.

\- Bien sûr. Tu sais que je ne juge pas et que je ne raconterai rien à personne.

Un sourire triomphant naissait sur les lèvres de Krystal : elle savait bien qu'elle n'allait pas faire _que _dormir et aimait particulièrement avoir raison. Cependant, elle fut surprise quand elle comprit ce qu'il était en train de faire. En effet, Edward avait saisi le poignet de la jeune femme avec une extrême douceur avant d'écarter suffisamment son bras jusqu'à pouvoir reposer sa tête sur l'épaule de Krystal. Une fois fait, en tordant légèrement son propre bras, il ramena celui de la jeune femme jusqu'à ce que la petite main rencontre son épaule.

Une fois installé tout contre Krystal, Edward se demanda quoi faire de son bras et encercla finalement le ventre de son invitée, jusqu'à ce que sa main repose sur ses côtes.

Krystal, touchée par tant de douceur, se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu vivre pour sembler aussi fragile. Elle resserra son bras autour des épaules de John avant de tomber de sommeil, pas tout à fait certaine d'être encore en vie au prochain levé du jour.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Edward se réveilla serein et merveilleusement bien. Il ne faisait jamais de cauchemar, ou du moins ne s'en souvenait pas, mais il savait avoir un sommeil agité. Souvent, il se réveillait en pleine nuit alors que sa couette était tombée au sol ou parce qu'il venait de se cogner un orteil contre le montant de son lit. Hors, ce matin-là, il se réveilla quasiment dans la même position que celle dans laquelle il s'était endormi, sans s'être réveillé une seule fois. Son réveil n'avait pas encore sonné mais le soleil était déjà levé.

En revanche, il avait chaud, étonnamment chaud. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'étirer et commençait à peine à bouger, ses mouvements furent entravés et ce n'est qu'à ce moment précis qu'il se rappela ne pas avoir dormi seul. Edward resserra alors ses bras enroulés autour du corps frêle de Krystal qui, elle, avait bougé dans la nuit jusqu'à imbriquer son petit corps contre celui d'Edward.

Il se rendit compte que si sa main droite reposait sur le ventre plat et ferme de la jeune femme, innocemment, ce n'était pas le cas de sa main gauche qui, elle, s'était faufilée jusqu'à l'intérieur d'un des bonnets du soutien-gorge de son invitée. Son index et son majeur encadraient son mamelon.

Le souffle d'Edward se coupa alors qu'il sentit ses oreilles bourdonner. Il ne savait pas s'il devait retirer sa main au risque de réveiller la jeune femme ou laisser ses doigts comme ils étaient positionnés et tenter d'en faire abstraction.

Alors qu'il décidait de décaler ses doigts et bouger sa main suffisamment loin de la poitrine de Krystal, celle-ci s'agita légèrement dans son sommeil, assez pour appuyer un peu plus fermement ses hanches contre celles d'Edward. Il ne sentit qu'à ce moment-là à quel point sa verge était tendue, palpitante, douloureusement pressée contre les fesses de Krystal.

Cette fois, il ne chercha pas à être discret ni à sauvegarder le sommeil de la jeune femme : Edward bondit assis sur le lit. Sa peau avait collé à celle de Krystal, créant une sensation de déchirure cutanée au médecin qui ne douta pas que la jeune femme aurait senti la même chose si elle n'avait pas été en train de dormir. Cependant, il ne prit pas le temps de voir si cela l'avait réveillée ou non : il sortit du lit comme si celui-ci l'avait brûlé avant de descendre les escaliers quatre à quatre pour se retrouver dans la cuisine.

Les doigts crochetés à l'inox de l'évier, Edward suffoquait, à deux doigts du haut le cœur. Il se maudissait d'être aussi faible, pervers... humain. Lui qui aurait tellement aimé garder Krystal à l'abri de tout ce qui aurait pu avoir une connotation sexuelle s'était réveillé avec une trique phénoménale pressée contre ses fesses. Il avait trahi ses propres objectifs, ses propres valeurs.

Edward se sentit tellement nul, tellement sale et perverti.

Tanya avait eu raison, il n'était qu'un _pervers néfaste pour la société._

Il fallut un long moment à Edward pour contrôler la crise d'angoisse qui naissait en lui et siégeait au fond de son abdomen, telle une boule lourde, sourde et grossissante. L'avantage était que son attaque de panique avait annihilé son érection. C'était bien la première fois qu'Edward trouvait à cela un avantage.

Sa crise l'avait laissé transpirant et vidé. Il passa son visage ainsi que ses cheveux sous le robinet, histoire de gagner un peu en vigueur. Un regard à la pendule murale lui indiqua qu'il était temps qu'il s'occupe du petit déjeuner de la jeune femme : déjà qu'il s'était conduit comme le pire des goujats pervers, alors que son invitée était endormie, en confiance, alors la moindre des choses était d'honorer le contrat qui régissait ce qu'il se passait entre eux en lui offrant le petit déjeuner qu'il avait promis.

C'est trente minutes plus tard qu'un Edward apaisé et détendu franchi le seuil de sa chambre, un plateau lourdement fourni de victuailles entre les mains. Krystal qui commençait à émerger lentement du sommeil s'étira lascivement sans prêter attention au fait qu'Edward n'arrivait pas à la quitter des yeux. Le drap avait glissé sur le corps de la jeune femme et ne masquait plus rien de son soutien-gorge ni du haut de son ventre. Edward n'arrivait pas à détourner le regard du galbe de ses seins.

\- Tout porte à croire que je suis toujours en vie. Fit Krystal d'une voix toute ensommeillée. Edward était estomaqué de constater qu'à peine réveillée, elle était capable de blaguer alors que lui, il lui fallait trois cafés et une chirurgie réussie et sans heurt pour pouvoir formuler une seule phrase à peu près drôle.

\- Je te l'avais promis, non ?

\- Si, mais j'apprécie quand même le fait d'être encore capable de respirer.

Edward aurait pu être blessé, mais il était trop occupé à observer son invitée. Il la trouvait tellement... mignonne. Ses yeux étaient ensommeillés, pas tout à fait ouverts alors que ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et partaient dans tous les sens. Il aimait ça et aurait voulu pouvoir voir cela tous les matins.

Il se secoua mentalement avant d'annoncer :

\- Petit déjeuner !

Cette fois, l'attention de Krystal était vive et toute trace de fatigue avait disparu. Elle ouvrit en grand ses yeux qui tombèrent sur Edward toujours en pyjama, les cheveux humides.

\- Au lit ? Sérieusement ?

\- Tout à fait !

\- Nom de Dieu, j'aime mon travail !

Edward ne put s'empêcher de sourire : c'était exactement la réaction qu'il avait voulu susciter chez Krystal, qu'elle soit contente d'être avec lui et pas ailleurs. Celle-ci s'assit avant de caler son dos sur un oreiller, contre la tête de lit. Elle ne prit pas la peine de cacher le haut de son corps sous le drap et Edward ne sut pas si c'était une bonne chose ou non. Il s'approcha et déposa le plateau de sorte à ce que les trépieds situés de chaque côté encadrent les jambes de la jeune femme. Celle-ci écarquilla les yeux en voyant la quantité de nourriture qui s'étalait sous ses yeux : pancakes aux amandes effilées et sirop d'érable, muffins à la myrtille, muesli banane chocolat, salade de fruits, jus d'orange et café. Deux tasses de café.

\- Tout ça pour moi ?

\- Non ! Edward se saisit de la seconde tasse avant de faire le tour du lit et de s'asseoir aux côtés de Krystal. Ca c'est pour moi.

\- Non mais sérieusement, tu t'es levé à quelle heure pour cuisiner tout ça ?

\- Je sais plus, mais j'avais de l'énergie à revendre. Eluda Edward alors que Krystal attaquait déjà la pile de pancakes.

Elle gémit et Edward manqua de recracher son café.

-Tu sais, si jamais tu veux opérer une reconversion professionnelle, tu peux faire carrière dans la cuisine !

\- Merci ! Edward offrit son premier sourire de la journée. Mais j'aime beaucoup mon travail.

Krystal coula un regard vers lui tout en tentant de ne pas tâcher les draps de sirop d'érable.

\- Trader, hein ?

\- Trader ou autre chose !

Cette fois, Edward rit réellement, heureux de retrouver l'espièglerie de la jeune femme dès le petit déjeuner.

\- J'ai pas été crédible, c'est ça ?

\- Pas quand le Nikkei vient de s'effondrer, non !

Krystal éclata de rire en plongeant sa cuillère dans le bol de céréales.

\- Et comment tu sais ça ?

\- C'est pas parce que je vends mon corps pour vivre que ça fait de moi une nana sans culture générale. Je suis call-girl, pas figurante de télé-réalité !

Elle aurait pu être vexée mais non, elle rit de plus belle. Même si l'expérience avec _John _était bizarre, elle l'appréciait vraiment et passait un bon moment.

Le petit déjeuner se passa ainsi, entre deux éclats de rire. Krystal ne termina pas le plateau et Edward, lui, finit par picorer ce qu'il lui avait préparé. Huit heures du matin approchait et le départ de Krystal également.

Edward venait de récupérer le plateau et s'apprêtait à le redescendre dans la cuisine, le temps pour la jeune femme de faire un tour dans la salle de bain mais une idée traversa l'esprit du médecin :

\- Est-ce que tu voudrais bien faire quelque chose pour moi ?

Krystal, intriguée, s'immobilisa à mi-chemin entre le lit et la salle de bain et pencha la tête sur le côté en souriant.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras.

Elle espérait toujours que John propose quelque chose de sexuel, histoire que la situation devienne un peu plus normale.

\- Est-ce que tu voudrais bien laissé la brosse à dents dans la salle de bain ?

Définitivement, non, ce n'était pas normal.

\- Pourquoi ? Fit Krystal sur le ton de la plaisanterie, tu m'as refilé la brosse à dents de ta copine et elle risque de poser trop de questions si elle disparaît ?

\- Non. Les lèvres d'Edward s'étirèrent dans un léger sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux. Simplement je crois que j'aime bien la possibilité qu'il y ait une seconde brosse à dents dans ma salle de bain.

Un voile couvrit le regard d'Edward avant qu'il ne quitte la chambre. Ce n'était pas vraiment le fait d'avoir une seconde brosse... il voulait juste celle de Krystal, de la même façon qu'il avait eu son numéro noté à l'encre indélébile sur la paume, il voulait quelque chose qui puisse ancrer la jeune femme dans sa vie, la rendre concrète.

Krystal, elle, l'observa s'éloigner, le plateau en mains. Elle se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu vivre pour avoir besoin de ce semblant de liaison, parce que c'était bien de cela dont il était question. La plupart de ses clients avaient des fantasmes de domination, d'exhibition, mais quelques-uns -et ils n'était pas nombreux- avaient celui, bien plus calme et reposant, de la petite amie. Il sembla à Krystal que c'était cela que cherchait son client : une illusion du vie de couple, le sexe en moins.

Tout en se brossant les dents, elle se demanda si John n'aurait pas perdu sa femme dans des conditions dramatiques. Elle s'imagina un tragique accident de voiture dans lequel John aurait perdu femme et enfant, parce que c'était le genre d'événement traumatisant qui pouvait laisser un homme aussi seul et en demande à la fois.

Une fois habillée, sa pochette et ses Louboutin à la main, elle le rejoignit dans la cuisine, un sourire forcé sur les lèvres : il lui faisait de la peine. Cependant, elle le trouva en train de remplir le lave-vaisselle avec un sourire qui s'élargit au moment où il la vit approcher.

\- Je... je crois qu'il est temps que je te laisse.

Le sourire d'Edward fana et Krystal culpabilisa aussitôt. Il regarda la pendule et vit que les aiguilles annonçaient huit heures et cinq minutes.

\- Comment ça se passe si je dépasse de quelques minutes ?

\- Je suis pas à cinq minutes près.

Elle lui fit un sourire sincère et, à nouveau, sa tête se pencha légèrement sur sa droite. Comme à chaque fois, le cœur d'Edward fondit. Il laissa sa vaisselle et essuya ses mains, pourtant propres, sur un torchon qui traînait à proximité.

\- Merci beaucoup pour la soirée.

\- Merci à toi ! J'ai vraiment passé un bon moment !

Le sourire d'Edward revint aussitôt.

\- Est-ce que... Edward chercha la formulation adéquate jusqu'à bredouiller : Est-ce que je pourrais... te rappeler ? Pour que tu... que tu reviennes ? Tu sais... manger... dormir...

\- Avec plaisir !

\- Super !

Il relâcha une bouffée d'air qu'il ne savait pas avoir retenue.

\- Simplement évite de m'appeler au dernier moment : hier tu as eu un coup de bol, mais je ne te promets pas que si tu m'appelles pour qu'on se voit le soir même je pourrais te dire oui. Essaie de prévoir au moins quelques jours à l'avance, enfin si tu peux.

\- Ok. Je jetterai un coup d'œil à mon planning et je t'appellerai après.

\- Ca me semble être un bon plan.

Ils se sourirent, sans savoir quoi ajouter. Il était temps pour Krystal de partir : elle avait vérifié son portable, ni Candy ni Cassandre n'avaient cherché à la joindre dans la nuit mais elle n'était jamais tout à fait rassurée quand elle partait une nuit complète, tellement de choses pouvaient leur arriver en l'espace de quelques heures...

Elle récupéra sa veste sur le dossier de la chaise qu'elle avait utilisée la veille et se demanda quelle était la meilleure manière de dire au revoir à son client. Elle se rappela sa réaction au moment où son pied avait frôlé le mollet de son hôte et la dernière chose qu'elle voulait était de susciter ce genre réaction juste avant de partir, cependant elle ne se voyait pas juste agiter la main avant de se barrer.

Aussi, avec une lenteur délibérée, laissant à _John _le temps de se défiler s'il en ressentait le besoin, elle le rejoignit et s'approcha jusqu'à se hisser sur la pointe des pieds avant de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur sa joue puis glissa un "Bonne journée" à son oreille qui le laissa pantois.

Edward, trop troublé pour la raccompagner jusqu'à la porte, se maudit quand il fut ramené à la réalité en l'entendant claquer.

_Bon... Ça aurait pu plus mal se passer, non ?_ Fut sa pensée principale alors qu'il s'attelait à nettoyer les reliefs du petit-déjeuner.

**Alors, cette première nuit ensemble ? **

**Le prochain chapitre sera centré sur la colocation, si certaines ont trouvé qui était Candy, il reste Cassandre à trouver... une idée ? O:-)**


	6. Chapitre 5 - Pique-niquer

**Bonjour les filles ! **

**J'aurais dû publier plus tot mais... entre les chocolats et le soleil... j'ai eu la flemme !**

**Qui d'autres a mangé plein de chocolats ? ^^ Gwen Who peut être ? :-* Est-ce que vous avez lu son os sur Teen Wolf, **_**Reprendre espoir **_**? Et tout les autres aussi ? ^^**

**Momo6 : oooh oui, la pauuuuvre ! Elle n'a pas pu gouter à Eddyroudoudou ! Je la plains tellement ! Edward... Et oui, c'est malheureusement une réalité. Et comme j'aime bien aborder les sujets inattendus, bin voilàààà XD**

**Je vous avez promis des infos sur les colocs... Vous allez savoir qui est Cassandre ^^**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, moi je me suis beaucoup marrée à l'écrire XD**

**Chapitre 5 - Pique-niquer**

Le volume de la musique à l'intérieur de la Yaris était au maximum, diffusant le dernier hit pop rock à la mode. Sans quitter la route des yeux, Krystal dansait derrière le volant sans que sa citadine ne dévie.

La voie était quasiment déserte : les habitants de Seattle se rendaient principalement vers le Nord de la ville à cette heure-ci, afin de débuter une longue et harassante journée d'un travail ennuyeux dans un bureau mal isolé thermiquement, alors que Krystal roulait vers le Sud, en direction de son appartement.

Elle aimait vivre en opposition avec sa ville, se coucher quand les autres se levaient, quitter le boulot quand ils embauchaient… elle vivait en marge de la société et aimait ça, une société qui réprouvait et interdisait sa profession, c'est pourquoi elle appréciait vivre à contre temps, c'était pour elle comme un pied de nez à toutes ces personnes qui jugeaient et condamnaient son métier, ces gens trop coincés, trop puritains pour savoir apprécier la vie comme elle vient.

Elle pourrait faire un doigt d'honneur à chaque personne qu'elle croisait, mais Krystal préférait rouler, quasiment seule sur la voie de droite alors que celle de gauche était engorgée, presque bouchonnée.

Krystal arriva rapidement au pied de son immeuble et gara sa voiture dans le parking souterrain. Guillerette, elle rejoignit l'ascenseur qui l'amena jusqu'à son étage alors qu'elle fredonnait encore la dernière chanson diffusée par les enceintes de sa voiture.

En franchissant le seuil de son appartement, elle se demandait ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire de sa journée : elle avait un rendez-vous en début de soirée mais rien d'autre et ne savait pas comment occuper son temps. Son _entretien privé _ne durerait pas longtemps, une demi-heure, une heure tout au plus, elle n'aurait donc pas besoin de dormir avant, d'autant qu'elle avait pu faire une nuit complète chez _John._

Ses pensées étaient sur le point de dévier vers son nouveau client et la nuit qu'elle avait passée avec quand un bruit se fit entendre dans la cuisine.

Krystal compris aussitôt que l'une de ses colocataires était encore là, sans doute en retard pour l'université.

Chaussures à la main et trench toujours sur le dos, Krystal quitta le sas d'entrée pour entrer dans l'unique pièce sur sa gauche : la cuisine.

Ce n'était pas très grand, une table était calée sous l'unique fenêtre de la pièce, trois chaises étaient réparties autour. Le reste n'était que meubles de rangement, plans de travail et électro-ménager. C'était peut-être la pièce la plus sobre de l'appartement mais malgré cela, Krystal s'y sentait bien, sauf quand Cassandre venait d'y prendre son petit déjeuner et n'avait rien rangé, comme elle le faisait chaque matin.

Aussi, Krystal sentit une boule se former au creux de son estomac : elle s'attendait à trouver des céréales trop sucrées collées au sol, des flaques de lait ou de jus d'orange sur le béton ciré des plans de travail, des couverts laissés n'importe où et éventuellement quelques vêtements qui n'auraient rien à faire là.

Mais pour la plus grande joie de la jeune femme, ce fut Candy qu'elle trouva, en train de nettoyer sa vaisselle à la main.

\- Tu n'es pas en cours ?

Candy sursauta violemment et lâcha dans l'évier un mug qui se brisa bruyamment.

\- Et merde ! Candy fit volt face : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Comment ça « Qu'est-ce que je fais là » ?

\- Ouais en fait ce que j'aurais dû dire c'est : t'étais où cette nuit ? Je pensais que tu ne bossais pas.

\- Contrat de dernière minute. Et toi, pourquoi tu n'es pas en cours ? Cassy est là ?

Krystal tenta un regard vers le salon de l'autre côté du sas mais ses yeux ne se posèrent que sur l'arc-en-ciel démesuré qu'elle avait peint des années plus tôt sur le mur.

\- Cassy est déjà à l'université, répondit Candy en tentant de récupérer les morceaux de porcelaine, et moi mon premier cours a été annulé. Maintenant parle moi de ton contrat : t'imagine pas ma surprise ce matin quand je me suis rendue compte que t'étais pas là.

Mais Krystal n'avait pas tout à fait envie de parler de sa nuit, elle savait que ce qu'elle avait vécu était… bizarre, atypique, mais en même temps tellement humain, alors elle quitta la cuisine pour déposer ses affaires dans le large placard qui faisait face à la porte d'entrée.

A l'arrivée de Cassandre dans la coloc, Krystal avait dû diviser l'espace de rangement en trois, de sorte à ce que la nouvelle puisse se sentir un minimum incluse. Chacune avait penderie, étagères et tiroirs pour les chaussures, sans compter que chaque chambre comptait son propre dressing.

Candy ne lâcha pas l'affaire et délaissa les restes de vaisselle brisée pour partir à la chasse au ragot en rejoignant son amie dans l'entrée.

\- Me dis pas que tu as trouvé ton _Ben Cheney_ à toi !

_Ben Cheney _était devenu une blague, un gros mot, une insulte. La chose à ne pas faire. Il représentait à lui seul la Règle Numéro Cinq. Il était LE client dont la call-girl qui en avait l'exclusivité était tombée amoureuse.

Cheney venait régulièrement à Seattle pour raisons professionnelles, laissant sa femme et ses deux enfants à Los Angeles. Comme il n'aimait pas être seul, il avait eu recours à certains services à la personne. Le courant était bien passé avec la jeune femme qui s'était alors occupée de lui. De fait, à chaque fois qu'il revenait dans la péninsule d'Olympic, il l'appelait, elle.

Si Cheney ne faisait que prendre du bon temps, tout en réalisant la majeure partie de ses fantasmes, la call-girl, elle, s'était réellement entichée. Elle le trouvait beau, drôle, intelligent… elle passait son temps, entre chacune de leurs retrouvailles, à scruter son téléphone dans l'attente d'un signe de sa part. Elle refusait même de trop parler de lui à ses colocataires, de peur qu'elles ne cherchent à travailler pour lui.

Elle avait considérablement baissé ses tarifs pour lui, travaillant quasi gratuitement, et ne faisait qu'attendre, occultant sciemment qu'il était mari et père.

Bien évidemment, cette call-girl qui ne suivait les règles que quand ça l'arrangeait, c'était Cassandre. Quand Krystal avait appris que sa plus jeune colocataire s'était autant amourachée d'un client, elle était entrée dans une colère noire. Les règles établies n'étaient pas là pour être contraignantes et donc détournées, elles étaient là pour les protéger, les garder hors d'atteinte de toutes menaces, quelles qu'elles soient.

Krystal avait tenté, une fois de plus, de faire entrer tout cela dans la tête de sa jeune amie mais savait que cela était vain. Aussi, elle avait compris ce jour-là que s'il devait arriver un drame dans la colocation, ce serait la faute de Cassandre.

\- Dis pas n'importe quoi ! Règle Numéro Cinq : On ne s'attache pas ! Je connais les consignes, merci bien, c'est moi qui les ai faites !

\- Ben je sais pas, moi, objecta Candy qui se fit toute penaude, tu rentres au petit matin, ce qui est plutôt rare, et tu veux rien me dire…

\- Ok, tu veux savoir quoi ?

\- Est-ce que t'as kiffé ton contrat ?

Alors que le sourire de Candy se faisait espiègle, Krystal prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir à la question. Même si l'allusion de sa meilleure amie était sexuelle, elle n'était pas obligée de savoir que rien de ce genre ne s'était produit… _John_ n'apprécierait probablement pas qu'elle dévoile ce genre de chose et puis si elle, elle trouvait déjà que sa soirée avait été bizarre, elle n'osait penser ce qu'en dirait son amie. Cependant, elle ne comptait pas mentir pour autant.

\- Ouais, j'ai kiffé ça ! -Parce qu'aussi étrange que fut la soirée et la distance de John vis-à-vis du corps de la jeune femme, elle avait vraiment pris plaisir à passer une soirée simple et détendue, d'autant qu'elle avait été payée pour cela.

\- Oh, qu'est-ce que c'est cool quand on est bien baisée ! Et en plus ils nous paient pour ça ! S'exclama Candy avant de retourner dans la cuisine de sorte à finir de nettoyer ses dégâts.

\- Dis voir, je m'disais… Krystal coula un regard au travers de la fenêtre pour apercevoir un ciel _à peu près _dégagé, il devrait pas pleuvoir aujourd'hui, ça te dit si je vous rejoins à midi avec un pique-nique ?

Le campus était implanté au centre d'un majestueux terrain aménagé. Si l'avant du bâtiment, face à la route, n'était que buttes et herbes, l'arrière était planté d'arbres impressionnants et de massifs de fleurs.

\- Oh yeah ! Tu vas avoir le temps de cuisiner un truc ?

\- Ouais, ouais, t'inquiètes. Tu vas croiser Cassy ou je lui envoie un message ?

\- Nan je m'en occupe. On se dit treize heures, sous le saule pleureur ?

\- Ça marche !

\- Super ! Bon, jte laisse, hein, parce que j'étais en avance tout à l'heure mais maintenant c'est une autre histoire.

\- File !

Candy fit claquer une bise sur la joue de celle qui lui avait tout appris de la vie et du métier avant de récupérer son sac de cours et de partir rapidement pour l'université.

Une fois seule, Krystal se doucha puis changea de tenue : autant elle aimait beaucoup sa robe, autant faire ses courses ainsi pourrait être contraignant. Elle arrêta son choix sur un pantalon chino noir qu'elle assortit avec une blouse blanche et transparente qui révélait tout du soutien-gorge bleu roi qu'elle portait en dessous. Elle compléta le tout avec des sandales plates et dorées constituées d'une multitude de lanières qui s'entrecroisaient : il fallut à Krystal plus de temps pour les mettre correctement que pour se doucher.

Elle vérifia ses choix devant le large miroir qui faisait face à son lit avant de les valider et partir acheter de quoi faire un pique-nique réussi.

Même lorsqu'elle faisait ses courses, Krystal était à contre temps avec la majorité de la population de Seattle. Bien sûr, elle croisait les retraités et les chômeurs mais rien de plus. Pas de caprice d'enfant, pas de working girl nerveuse et tendue. Elle avait juste le droit à quelques regards libidineux des branleurs qui préféraient retourner vivre chez leurs parents plutôt que prendre leur vie à bras le corps et tenter d'en faire quelque chose, mais Krystal ne les calculait jamais : ils étaient de ceux qui ne pouvaient pas se payer ses services.

Elle rentra chez elle les bras chargés et se mit aussitôt à cuisiner. Quelques instants plus tôt elle ne savait pas comment occuper sa journée et voilà qu'elle était pressée, limite à court de temps pour réaliser tout ce qu'elle voulait faire.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

La nappe à carreaux blancs et rouges était étalée dans l'herbe, ni pli ni bosse, les victuailles jusque-là contenues dans le panier en osier kitch mais pratique étaient reparties au centre, de sorte à ce que chacune puisse manger rapidement, sans stresser à cause de l'heure qui tourne. Candy et Cassandre avaient seulement une heure de pause et il était hors de question que Krystal les mette en retard à cause de son idée de repas.

Elle s'était adossée au saule pleureur sous lequel les filles avaient rendez-vous, assise à même les brins d'herbe, un verre de rosé à la main. Elle observait les étudiants déjà en pause qui lézardaient dans le jardin, profitant du fait que la météo était clémente.

Elle observait l'immense bâtisse de couleur ocre qui avait vu sa carrière démarrer. Tout avait commencé là, à quelques pas de là où elle était assise et pourtant, pour rien au monde elle ne remettrait les pieds à l'intérieur, ne serait-ce que pour aller chercher ses amies.

A treize heures dépassée de quelques minutes, Cassandre et Candy sortirent du bâtiment, noyées parmi une foule d'élèves. Comme elles savaient où trouver celle qu'elles considéraient comme leur grande sœur, elles n'eurent pas de mal à la voir, le regard perdu et vague fixé sur le bâtiment.

Pour une fois, étonnamment, ce fut Candy la plus enjouée, elle sautilla en traversant la pelouse jusqu'à plaquer un baiser sonore sur la joue de son amie. Cassandre, contrairement à son habitude, traîna des pieds jusqu'à rejoindre ses colocataires, attirant sur elle le regard inquiet de Krystal.

Candy, elle, était trop occupée à regarder tout ce qu'il y avait à manger pour se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas chez son amie.

\- Cassy, c'est quoi cette tête de déterrée ? Fit Krystal en tentant d'apporter une touche d'humour à la situation, quelle qu'elle soit.

\- Rien, c'est rien.

\- Dis pas qu'il ne se passe rien, t'es blanche comme un poulet dans un frigo.

C'eut l'avantage de détourner l'attention de Candy des plats pour qu'elle la porte sur son amie. Elle acquiesça en se rendant enfin compte que Cassandre avait effectivement l'air déconfite alors qu'elle était censée être le rayon de soleil qui éclairait leur coloc.

Quand Candy avait croisé Cassandre trois heures auparavant, son amie avait semblé aussi perchée qu'à son habitude, pas troublée le moins du monde par quoi que ce soit. Tout était différent lorsqu'elle se laissa choir au bord de la nappe.

\- Vous voulez vraiment savoir ? Les yeux de Cassandre passaient de Krystal à Candy, cherchant à savoir à quel point elle pouvait se confier librement.

\- Oh, mais accouche bon sang !

Cassandre se saisit d'une des tomates cerises que Krystal avait ramenées et fixait sa crudité pour éviter le regard de ses amies.

\- Il m'arrive le pire truc qu'il puisse se produire.

Candy et Krystal échangèrent un regard de connivence en tentant de réfréner un sourire. Elles savaient que rien de grave n'aurait pu se produire alors qu'elle assistait à ses cours.

\- T'as choppé la syphilis ? Fit Krystal avait un air sérieux qui tranchait avec l'hilarité qui l'habitait.

\- Naaan, j'ai pas la syphilis !

\- Le VIH, peut-être ? Renchérit Candy qui, elle, ne réussissait pas à cacher son fou rire.

\- Mes malheurs vous font rire, hein ?

\- Hey, c'est pas notre faute, rappelle-toi la Règle Numéro Trois !

Cette fois, Krystal ne réprima pas sa moquerie. La Règle Numéro Trois était simple et claire : « _Pas de latex, pas d'sexe* ! » _et Krystal savait que c'était sa règle la plus mise en pratique alors elle se permettait d'en rire, même si le sujet, lui, n'avait rien de drôle.

\- Je la connais parfaitement la Règle Numéro Trois ! Et c'est pas ça, chui pas malade. C'est pire !

Elle goba sa petite tomate alors que Candy attaquait une tarte au thon. Krystal, dont l'estomac semblait être toujours rempli du petit déjeuner de John, se contenta de remplir à nouveau son verre avant de mimer le fait d'avoir une révélation :

\- Nom de Dieu, t'es enceinte !

Candy éclata de rire, recrachant partiellement et sans aucune élégance sa bouchée de tarte. Cassandre, elle, imagina son ventre déformé par un marmot :

\- Naaan, chui pas enceinte ! C'est pire !

\- T'attends des jumeaux ? Des triplés !

\- Chui paaaas enceinte ! Et pis ya la Règle Numéro Trois !

\- Ouais mais un préservatif ça craque, ça pète, on sait jamais !

Candy et Krystal étaient hilares, épaule contre épaule, riant ouvertement aux dépends de leur amie. Celle-ci regardait ses amies en se disant qu'elles faisaient de piètres confidentes.

\- Pas de maladie, pas de grossesse, cessez, c'est pire !

\- Balance, bon sang !

Krystal, même si elle s'amusait beaucoup, voulait le fin mot de cette histoire. Si quelque chose n'allait pas dans la vie de Cassandre, il fallait qu'elle le sache, même si au fond elle savait qu'il n'y avait rien de très grave. Cependant, malgré ça, elle était là pour l'aider, elle le serait toujours.

\- Vous vous rappelez de Ben Cheney ?

Krystal et Candy échangèrent un regard alors que leurs rires se turent brusquement. Bien qu'il était sujet à blagues entre Krystal et Candy, Cheney, parce qu'il était la preuve physique d'un manquement aux Règles, était sujet de discordes entre elles et Cassandre et avait tendance à faire monter le ton entre elles.

\- Vaguement, ouais. Fit Candy d'une voix légèrement tendue.

\- C'est quoi le problème avec lui ? Tu t'es rendue compte qu'il aimait plus sa femme que toi ?

\- Ah ! Ah ! Tu sais que t'es vraiment drôle, Krys ? Non, en fait le problème c'est qu'il arrive demain soir !

\- Et depuis quand c'est un problème qu'il vienne à Seattle ? Si tu veux pas le voir, t'as qu'à inventer un mytho ! Fit Candy.

Ni elle ni Krystal ne comprenaient où était le problème mais Krystal croisait les doigts pour que ce qui tourmentait son amie soit une rupture nette et définitive. Elle n'était pas jalouse de sa cadette -Krystal ne souhaitait tout simplement pas que sa vie soit gâchée par la présence étouffante d'un homme- elle savait juste que des sentiments romantiques à l'égard d'un client n'étaient jamais une bonne idée, d'autant plus lorsque celui-ci était marié et résidait à l'autre bout de la côte.

Krystal était juste inquiète pour Cassandre et avait peur que celle-ci ne finisse par mal interpréter ses intentions.

\- Mais bien sûr que si j'ai envie de le voir ! Le problème n'est pas là.

\- Mais dis nous où il est ton problème ! Krystal commençait à être exaspérée.

\- J'ai mes règles ! Voilà où il est mon problème !

Les sourcils de Krystal se haussèrent sans qu'elle n'ait de contrôle là-dessus. Elle échangea un regard perdu avec Candy. C'est cette dernière qui rebondit :

\- Et ben c'est pas grave, dis-lui que t'es bookée et que tu le verras la prochaine fois !

\- Mais je veux pas attendre la prochaine fois ! Je sais jamais à l'avance quand il vient, jvais sûrement devoir attendre encore des semaines...

\- Ben si tu veux pas reporter, continua Candy, tu fais comme moi, tu annonces d'entrée de jeu que t'as tes règles et que c'est la grande promo sur la sodo !

Alors que Cassandre écarquilla les yeux, Krystal éclata de rire, tellement que les regards des gens alentours, assis en groupe ou esseulés à réviser, se tournèrent vers elle. Elle se fichait tellement des autres que cela redoubla son fou rire.

\- Est-ce que... Krystal eut du mal à formuler sa phrase tellement elle riait. Est-ce que tu es sérieuse ? Tu brades ton cul parce que t'as tes règles ?

Elle obtint l'attention de ses deux colocs qui oublièrent l'éventail de nourriture devant elles.

\- Parce que toi, tu fais comment ?

Krystal les regarda à tour de rôle, surprise que le sujet n'ait jamais été abordé plus tôt.

\- Du coton les filles !

\- Comment ça _du coton _? -Cassandre l'écoutait avec plus d'attention qu'un élève premier de la classe qui suit un cours.

\- Ben ouais, avec une boule de coton, c'est ni vu ni connu ! Même pas besoin de faire de promo !

\- Rigole pas, intervint Candy, mais je vois pas le rapport.

\- Rho les filles, vous êtes des boulets ! Faites une boule de coton dont la taille dépend de votre flux et vous la mettez en place.

Elle mima, en l'air, avec son index et son majeur, un geste qui consisterait à s'introduire deux doigts.

\- Mais non ! Tu fais ça toi !

\- Bien sûr que oui ! Mon cul à moi est bien trop précieux pour que je le brade !

Une fois de plus, elles rirent, et cette fois-ci Cassandre imita ses amies.

\- Et ça absorbe tout ?

\- Sur le moment, mais tu devras le changer juste après.

\- Et je le retire avec quoi ?

\- Avec tes doigts banane ! Alors oui, ça fait un peu spéléo, mais au moins tu pourras baiser avec ton fichu Cheney !

Malgré la pique qui venait d'être lancée, elles rirent à nouveau.

\- Et il se sentira pas ?

\- Il aura l'impression de taper dans le fond !

\- Oooh, c'est pas mal ça ! Fit Candy, des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Ouèp, sinon tu peux bosser avec un tampon, mais la ficelle, c'est pas très classe !

\- Avec un tampon, ça veut quand même dire que c'est porte ouverte dans mon cul.

\- Arg, jte parle de tampon _et _rapport vaginal.

\- C'est pas un peu craignos ?

\- C'est à toi de voir, bon et à Cheney aussi, hein, mais c'est faisable. Une fois de plus tu devras partir en spéléo mais tu peux quand même t'envoyer en l'air !

Candy se fit bien curieuse et le regretta rapidement :

\- Pourquoi de la spéléo si ya une ficelle ?

\- Parce que ça va aller au fond, et si monsieur s'en donne à cœur joie, tu risques de retrouver ton tampon à l'horizontale, et là tu vas le sentir passer quand tu vas devoir le remettre à la verticale !

Krystal éclata de rire tout en serrant ses cuisses l'une contre l'autre. Oh oui, remettre un tampon dans le bon sens n'était pas ce qu'elle préférait le plus dans son métier...

Elle allait enchaîner avec d'autres détails un peu plus sanglants quand elle fut interrompue par un des jeunes hommes à peine sortis de l'adolescence qui les mataient depuis le début de leur repas.

\- Excusez-moi mes demoiselles, je vois que ça rigole bien par ici, ça vous dirait de vous joindre à nous ?

Il désigna d'un vague geste le groupe auquel il appartenait. Krystal y porta une première réelle attention pour se rendre compte qu'il ne comptait que des jeunes élèves, première ou deuxième année à l'université, BCBG, fils à papa, du genre qui avaient toujours eu ce qu'ils voulaient, n'ayant qu'à ouvrir la bouche pour voir leur demande être accomplies.

Ils rappelaient à Krystal les premiers clients qu'elle avait eu. Même si ses débuts étaient de bons souvenirs et qu'elle les assumait, elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de revenir en arrière : elle avait pris goût aux hommes qui savent ce qu'ils font, sexuellement parlant. Eux lui faisaient presque pitié et... elle ne faisait pas dans les œuvres caritatives.

Cassandre, elle, ne semblait pas être du même avis. Même si Cheney emplissait son esprit, elle n'était jamais contre un peu d'attention et d'argent facile. Aussi, elle papillonna des yeux en fixant le groupe assis en cercle dont chaque regard était posé sur elles.

Candy semblait simplement s'en moquer royalement et préféra se focaliser sur un cake tomate-mozza-basilic.

\- Et puis je vois que vous avez du vin, nous on a de la bière, on pourrait faire un troc ! Renchérit l'intru.

Il s'appelait Mike Newton, fils d'un PDG qui avait réussi au sein d'une entreprise de multimédias et d'une mère au foyer qui se faisait prendre dans tous les sens dès que son mari partait bosser. Tout le quartier le savait, Mike et son père également, mais les deux hommes de la maison pensaient que c'était simplement une contrepartie fâcheuse de la réussite à assumer. Aussi, ils fermaient les yeux sur les écarts de Madame Newton à la condition que la maison soit toujours nickel et le repas prêt.

Mike Newton avait toujours eu du succès dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait : sport, études, filles... A aucun moment il n'avait douté du fait que les trois filles assises sur la pelouse finiraient par venir parmi son groupe d'amis, il était même persuadé qu'il réussirait par en lever une, bien qu'il hésitait encore sur laquelle... Il voulait se faire les trois à vrai dire. Aussi, à aucun moment il n'avait anticipé la réponse de celle qui s'était adossée au saule pleureur :

\- Naaan, ma maman m'a toujours dit de ne pas mélanger les alcools !

Mike tenta de ne pas se laisser démonter :

\- Ok, on garde notre bière et vous votre vin mais joignez-vous à nous, histoire qu'on fasse connaissance.

Candy était du même avis que Krystal : elles valaient mieux qu'un groupe d'étudiants, même pour ne faire que partager une pause repas. Cassandre, qui décida que s'opposer à l'avis de Krystal n'était pas une bonne idée, garda le silence, bien que son regard tenta de mémoriser le visage de chacun des garçons assis non loin de là, histoire de se rapprocher d'eux ultérieurement, quand Krystal ne serait pas là.

\- Mon gars, t'as pas compris qu'on n'était pas intéressée ? Va reluquer ailleurs maintenant, qu'on puisse continuer de parler de cul peinards !

Mike resta bouche bée, les bras ballants : jamais on ne lui avait dit _non._ Encore moins pour parler de cul... En fait c'était la première fois qu'il entendait une fille clamer sans honte qu'elle était en train d'en parler...

\- Bouge maintenant, tu fais d'la peine !

La colère était en train de montrer en Krystal : elle avait compté passer un bon moment avec ses amies, histoire de prolonger l'agréable soirée-puis-nuit qu'elle avait passée avec John et voilà que ce looser venait les faire chier, et il se permettait s'insister en plus...

\- Heu ouais... Fit Mike, enfin, si vous changez d'avis...

\- Cherche pas, ça n'arrivera pas !

La mine du jeune homme se déconfit alors qu'il n'avait toujours pas esquissé le moindre mouvement pour partir. Krystal, profondément contrariée se saisit d'une des dernières tomates cerises que les filles n'avaient pas encore mangées et la jeta au visage du jeune homme.

Elle faillit hurler de contentement quand la crudité heurta le jeune homme pile sur l'arête de son nez, entre ses yeux, et explosa, répandant jus et pépins sur son visage. Krystal resta digne, silencieuse, pas même un sourire ne fut ébauché sur ses lèvres mais elle exultait à l'intérieur.

Il finit -enfin !- par partir, penaud, les mains dans les poches et les épaules voutées. Une fois qu'il fut suffisamment éloigné pour ne pas entendre la conversation des filles, Candy s'exclama :

\- Whaou, beau tir !

\- Ouais, t'as vu ! J'aurais voulu le faire exprès, j'aurais jamais réussi ! S'esclaffa Krystal qui n'en revenait pas. De quoi on parlait ?

\- De cul !

Cassandre et Candy étaient retournées pile à l'heure en cours, laissant Krystal tout ranger. Candy avait bien proposé son aide mais elle avait été rejetée. _Ou on t'aide à tout remettre en ordre et tu nous accompagnes jusqu'à nos amphithéâtres respectifs ! _avait proposé Cassandre, pleine d'espoir. Krystal avait alors répondu que, pour elle, pénétrer à l'intérieur de l'université signifiait mettre sa vie en danger. Sous le regard interloqué de ses amies, elle avait éclaté de rire avant d'expliquer qu'étant donné que l'université était catholique, elle risquait de prendre feu si elle mettait un pied à l'intérieur.

Toutes les trois avaient ri.

Si Cassandre avait voulu que Krystal les raccompagne, c'est parce que à ses yeux, se montrer aux côtés de son aînée était une façon d'être vue, même si ce n'était que pour être considérée comme "la copine de la meuf canon". Cassandre n'était pas particulièrement complexée ou mal dans sa peau, simplement elle appréciait être le centre de l'attention, malheureusement pour elle c'était impossible en étant aux côtés de Krystal. Même si l'aînée de la coloc l'ignorait, elle faisait converger tous les regards dans sa direction, ou qu'elle soit et quoi qu'elle fasse. Cassandre ne la jalousait pas pour autant, non, elle l'adulait.

Ce n'était pas malsain, elle n'avait pas érigé un autel à la gloire de sa colocataire dans un éventuel double fond de son armoire, simplement elle voulait être _comme _Krystal. Elle voulait être Krystal. Elle voulait Krystal.

Cassandre s'était déjà surprise à plusieurs reprises à se réveiller en sursaut, transpirante et suffocante, la respiration erratique, l'intérieur des cuisses moite et poisseux, des visions d'une Krystal en plein orgasme plein la tête.

Oui, Cassandre adulait tellement son aînée qu'elle fantasmait sur elle. Souvent. Même si Cheney ne quittait jamais réellement ses pensées, la majorité d'entre elles était focalisée sur la poitrine ou les fesses de Krystal. Cassandre savait qu'à ses côtés, elle pourrait apprendre énormément de choses et l'idée d'un jour la payer pour coucher avec ne la quittait jamais réellement. Cependant, jamais elle n'avouerait rêver de la faire jouir.

Même si Cassandre vivait la majeure partie du temps dans une autre dimension, elle avait néanmoins conscience que c'était le genre de révélation qui pourrait mettre un terme à leur amitié, ou au moins à leur cohabitation. Aussi elle préférait se réveiller haletante et mouillée plutôt que d'assumer ses fantasmes les plus profonds.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

La tenue que Krystal avait choisie aurait certainement plu à Cassandre : robe d'été bleu roi, le tissu se croisait sur sa poitrine pour former un cache-cœur alors qu'il s'évasait de manière fluide à partir de ses hanches pour frôler ses jambes jusqu'à mi-cuisses. Ce qui faisait le charme de la tenue de Krystal, ce n'était pas tant la robe en elle-même ni les cheveux de la jeune femme lâches mais domptés ou ses sandales plates, non. La raison pour laquelle Cassandre aurait apprécié voir cela résidait dans l'absence volontaire de sous-vêtement. Krystal savait que les choses allaient devoir se passer très vite, que sa soirée pourrait mal se terminer, elle avait donc sélectionné ses affaires sciemment : des chaussures plates pour pouvoir courir si besoin et aucun sous-vêtement pour une accessibilité plus rapide que d'ordinaire.

Elle prit une veste légère en cuir ainsi qu'une pochette dans laquelle elle put caser son téléphone, ses clés, plusieurs préservatifs classiques et sa future liasse de billets. C'est ainsi que Krystal quitta l'appartement avant même le retour de ses colocataires.

Elle descendit jusqu'au parking de l'immeuble et s'engouffra dans sa Yaris. Lancée dans la circulation plus dense que le matin même, Krystal brancha sa clé USB sur laquelle se trouvait sa meilleure playlist et commença aussitôt à chanter le dernier hit de Willi Williams tout en dansant, sans lâcher le volant. Le vent iodé s'engouffrait dans l'habitacle grâce aux fenêtres ouvertes, faisant virevolter les cheveux de la jeune femme qui appréciait cela. Ainsi, elle se sentait alors plus libre qu'à l'accoutumée.

C'est grisée et souriante que Krystal traversa la ville jusqu'à stationner sa Yaris sur les abords du Woodland Park, entrée Sud-Ouest. Un dernier regard pour le rétroviseur intérieur de sorte à vérifier que ses cheveux n'aient pas trop bougé et elle quitta son véhicule pour rejoindre l'ouverture sur le parc.

Le soleil était déjà en train de se coucher, les lampadaires venaient de s'allumer, inefficaces tant que la luminosité ne serait pas plus amoindrie. Aussi, elle n'eut aucun mal à trouver son client, adossé contre un des hêtres proches de l'entrée.

Un seul regard sur cet homme servait à comprendre qu'il gagnait bien, très bien sa vie. De ses chaussures à sa montre, tout indiquait une paie généreuse, même ses cheveux étaient impeccables, gominés, pas un seul épi, pas une seule mèche n'était pas à sa place.

Malgré son fric et son haut rang dans la société de la ville de Seattle, il était avenant, poli, courtois. Krystal aimait bien ces rendez-vous avec lui : ils parlaient peu, c'était bien payé et l'adrénaline courait dans ses veines encore plusieurs heures après l'accomplissement de son contrat.

Son client avait le regard perdu, posé sur l'étendue verdoyante face à lui. Sa journée avait été harassante et il était bien content d'avoir rendez-vous avec Krystal ce jour-là précisément. Cela faisait deux semaines que la date était fixée et quasiment un mois qu'il l'attendait.

Krystal créait un trou conséquent dans son budget, mais elle en valait la peine. _Ca_ en valait la peine. Tyler n'avait jamais vraiment trouvé de compagne qui partageait les mêmes fantasmes que lui et il s'était ennuyé à maintes reprises à coucher sagement dans un lit avec ses partenaires. Ce qu'il avait pu faire de plus érotique avec l'une d'elles avait été de la baiser contre une fenêtre close donnant sur une rue déserte, c'est dire comme cela avait été monotone pour lui.

C'est pourquoi les huit milles dollars que demandait Krystal en valaient la peine. Il était prêt à les sortir juste pour se sentir vivant l'espace que quelques minutes, une extase qui se prolongeait encore quelques jours après avoir vu la jeune femme.

Alors non, il n'éprouvait aucun soucis à dépenser une bonne partie de salaire pour avoir ses faveurs, d'autant plus qu'elles refusait rarement ce qu'il proposait. Simplement, il n'avait pas les moyens de la voir aussi souvent qu'il le souhaiterait.

Tyler aperçut un mouvement sur sa gauche et vit celle qu'il attendait. Un sourire illumina son visage alors qu'il s'éloignait de l'arbre contre lequel il était appuyé d'un coup d'épaule.

\- Bonsoir Tyler ! Fit-elle alors qu'elle s'approchait en minaudant légèrement.

\- Krystal ! Toujours à l'heure !

\- C'est la moindre des choses !

Il lui fit la bise comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis ou comme s'il s'apprêtait à la baiser vulgairement puis plaça sa main dans le creux de ses reins avant de démarrer leur balade vers les profondeurs du parc.

A mesure qu'ils avançaient le long des chemins serpentant, le soleil frôlait l'horizon alors que le parc se désertait. Krystal et Tyler conversaient sereinement comme si de rien n'était. Aucun sujet personnel ne fut abordé, juste la météo et l'état du trafic sur le chemin, rien de plus.

L'air de rien, habitué à la situation, Tyler tendit à Krystal un rouleau de billets. Huit milles dollars. La jeune femme avait confiance en lui mais pour autant, par acquis de conscience et habitude, elle recompta la somme. Elle pourrait demander moins, parce qu'elle aimait particulièrement ce genre de contrat, mais elle risquait gros alors le prix en dépendait. Si ils se faisaient chopper par la police, elle risquait bien sûr la prison pour racolage ( la liasse de billets ne laisserait aucun doute aux policiers sur la nature de la relation qui liait les deux jeunes gens ) mais également pour exhibitionnisme. C'est parce qu'elle risquait gros qu'elle avait opté pour des semelles plates, pour pouvoir courir aisément si ils se faisaient surprendre.

La somme étant complète, Krystal remit l'élastique autour du rouleau constitué de billets et le plaça dans sa pochette avant de se saisir d'un préservatif _skin natural_ avec lequel les sensations étaient quasi naturelles. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de latex parfumé -ils n'avaient pas vraiment le temps de s'adonner à des préliminaires- ni perlé, les sensations allaient être maximales même sans cela.

Tyler finit par trouver l'endroit idéal : un épais bosquet feuillu était situé en bordure de chemin, encadrant légèrement un banc en bois, isolé. Alors que l'anticipation le gagnait, Tyler s'assit dessus en déboutonnant son pantalon avant de descendre sa braguette. Il glissa sa main à l'intérieur de son pantalon puis de son boxer jusqu'à ce que ses doigts se referment autour de son sexe qui avait commencé à durcir au moment où ses yeux s'étaient posés sur Krystal. Il commença à se caresser paresseusement sans quitter des yeux la call-girl.

Un sourire était fiché sur les lèvres de Tyler alors que la jeune femme ramenait ses cheveux en arrière, derrière ses épaules. Elle regretta de ne pas les avoir attachés, se disant que ça aurait été un tout petit peu plus pratique. Elle écarta les pans du cache-cœur de sa robe, dévoilant sa poitrine.

Krystal était particulièrement fière de ses seins. Elle avait conscience que le temps et l'apesanteur auraient raison d'eux alors elle en prenait grand soin, et ils leur rendaient bien. Ils étaient ronds et fermes, d'une blancheur laiteuse qui en avait fait bander plus d'un. Nombre de ses clients aimaient jouer avec eux, pour son plus grand plaisir : ses mamelons étaient sa zone érogène favorite, juste devant ce petit endroit juste en dessous de son oreille. Krystal était persuadée de pouvoir jouir juste avec la stimulation de ces deux endroits, cependant beaucoup ne cherchaient que leur propre plaisir, ne se souciant pas réellement de celui de Krystal, ou seulement par orgueil, ce qui n'était guère mieux à ses yeux.

Seul un de ses clients, son meilleur ami, cherchait la jouissance de Krystal avant la sienne et alors qu'elle déchirait l'emballage du préservatif avec ses dents, la jeune femme se demanda quand est-ce qu'elle pourrait le contacter.

Cela fit instantanément éclater une bulle chaude et moite entre ses cuisses. Krystal avait cette particularité fort appréciée de chacun de ses clients de pouvoir mouiller rapidement et facilement, quel que soit la situation ou ce qui lui était demandé. Ses clients prenaient cela comme un compliment alors que la réalité était simplement que Krystal avait cette capacité à penser à tout autre chose si nécessaire.

Le préservatif toujours dans son emballage ouvert, Krystal s'approcha suffisamment de Tyler pour placer ses jambes de chaque côté des siennes avant de les fléchir jusqu'à ce que sa main soit à hauteur de la verge turgescente de son client. Elle donna une petite tape taquine sur la main de son client qui l'éloigna en riant.

Voilà ce qu'il appréciait chez elle, en plus de sa chaleur moite et de son étroitesse : alors que lui ne pensait qu'à s'insinuer en elle, être pressé de tous côtés par ses muscles vaginaux, se sentir complet en elle et s'y perdre, elle, elle faisait de l'humour.

Sa main enserra la verge de Tyler, bien plus fermement que lui ne l'avait fait jusque-là. La tête de celui-ci bascula vers l'arrière dans un grognement vulgaire et alors que Krystal entama un va-et-vient lascif, les hanches du client entamèrent un léger mouvement rythmé, à la recherche de plus de sensations.

Tyler savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps, c'était le principe des _quickies, _cependant il s'en voudrait s'il ne profitait pas du corps pour lequel il avait payé. Ses lèvres se refermèrent alors autour de l'un des tétons de la jeune femme dont la tête bascula instantanément en arrière.

Les mains du jeune homme caressèrent les cuisses de Krystal, remontant les pans de sa robe, suffisamment pour sentir qu'elle ne portait aucun sous-vêtement. Il siffla, au bord du gouffre.

Avec un sourire malicieux, Krystal lâcha la verge palpitante de son client pour sortir enfin le préservatif de son emballage. Elle commençait à le dérouler sur le sexe de Tyler quand celui-ci introduisit brusquement deux doigts dans son vagin.

Krystal perdit l'équilibre et se rattrapa de justesse sur l'assise du banc alors qu'un gémissement bruyant s'échappait d'entre ses lèvres avant de se transformer en un rire : qu'il prenne le temps de la doigter, elle ne l'avait pas anticipé.

\- Comment veux-tu que je me concentre si tu me fais un truc comme ça ? Fit-elle en riant.

Elle savait avec quels hommes elle pouvait se permettre ce genre de remarque dans le feu de l'action, et avec qui elle ne pouvait pas. Tyler était définitivement dans la première catégorie.

\- Parce que je te fais perdre tes moyens, peut-être ? Répondit-il avec un sourire déformé par l'orgueil alors que ses doigts se firent plus urgents au creux du ventre de la call-girl.

Elle aurait pu répondre la vérité, dire qu'il lui fallait plus de deux doigts pour cela, mais son but n'était pas de vexer son client, aussi elle lui répondit ce qu'il voulait entendre :

-T'as pas idée !

Même si Tyler était plutôt efficace, ses doigts ne cassaient pas non plus trois pattes à un canard.

Une fois le préservatif en place, Krystal s'écarta légèrement et à regret de la bouche de son client, retirant ses doigts luisants de son centre. Elle prit tout de même quelques secondes pour l'observer glisser ses doigts ruisselants dans sa bouche. _Ca_ ça pouvait lui faire perdre ses moyens… c'était le genre de vision qui la faisait mouiller d'avantage.

D'une tape entre les genoux de son client, elle lui intima d'écarter ses jambes et elle se plaça entre avant de se retourner. Même si l'adrénaline et l'envie couraient dans ses veines, elle était suffisamment lucide pour prendre tout de même le soin de vérifier que personne ne s'approchait. Simplement le parc semblait désert, la plaine qui leur faisait face était vide de tout promeneur.

D'une main, elle prit appui sur le banc, juste à côté de l'épaule de Tyler qui avait déjà repris son sexe en main, ayant saisi ce qu'elle comptait faire.

Jambes serrées l'une contre l'autre, Krystal releva sa robe et abaissa ses hanches jusqu'à ce que le sexe de Tyler frôle le sien.

La position n'était pas des plus confortable mais Krystal savait qu'elle ne resterait ainsi que peu de temps. Elle ne faisait pas de sport, tout simplement parce qu'elle n'aimait pas cela, cependant son travail consistait à lui seul en une activité physique qui lui permettait de garder sa ligne et une masse musculaire acquise à force de devoir prendre des positions parfois bizarres et peu pratiques, aussi, elle savait que ses cuisses ne seraient nullement courbaturées.

Souvent, elle se moquait de toutes ces _fitgirls _qui s'acharnent à gainer avant d'enchaîner les squats alors qu'il suffisait de s'envoyer en l'air…

Tyler guida sa verge jusqu'à trouver ce qu'il cherchait puis s'enfonça dans la chaleur moite et réconfortante de Krystal en un puissant coup de rein. La tête de la call-girl bascula en arrière alors qu'elle gémit bruyamment. Tyler grogna avant d'entreprendre un pilonnage rythmé et puissant en grognant. Il n'avait alors d'appui sur le banc que la latte de bois qui lui sciait les épaules mais il s'en foutait, il ne ressentait que les parois étroites de Krystal qui pressaient sa verge de toutes parts.

Il aurait pu croire qu'avec sa profession, l'antre de la call-girl serait détendu et lâche mais il n'en était rien, il était tonique et musclé, si étroit que Tyler ne voudrait être à aucun autre endroit qu'en elle.

A mesure que sa verge entrait en Krystal, elle était de plus en plus comprimée, faisant naître des grognements incontrôlés chez le jeune homme.

Il aimait baiser en extérieur, il aimait l'adrénaline et la possibilité d'être pris en flagrant délit par des passants. A chaque fois, il fantasmait sur le fait que quelqu'un les surprenne et se mette à se branler en les observant. C'était cela qui le faisait vibrer, aussi ni lui ni Krystal n'étaient discrets. C'était contraignant et imprudent mais cela l'excitait d'autant plus.

Le regard de Krystal se voilait. Ses yeux étaient mi-clos alors qu'elle se perdait dans ses sensations. Elle tentait péniblement de suivre le rythme de son client mais perdait vite la cadence tellement il la butinait avec force et rapidité. Voilà pourquoi elle aimait son travail, juste pour ces moments et elle était payée pour cela. Ça valait pleinement les risques d'IST, d'emprisonnement et la vie de célibataire, juste pour se faire pilonner ainsi.

Elle pourrait être bloquée dans les bouchons après une journée de travail chiante comme la mort mais non, elle était offerte ainsi, vulnérable et tellement puissante à la fois, déjà au bord de l'orgasme.

Elle commença à jurer des mots sans queue ni tête alors que sa respiration devenait erratique. L'intérieur de ses cuisses était trempé et elle savait que le pantalon de Tyler ne le serait pas moins.

Son ventre se contracta et elle resserra consciemment ses muscles internes autour du jeune homme qui grogna de plus belle. Ses mains judicieusement placées sur les hanches de la jeune femme pour la garder au plus près de lui, bien que leurs hanches soient leur seul point de contact, se resserrèrent, ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans sa chaire et sous la douleur, Krystal gémit encore plus fort, excitant d'avantage son client qui perdait pied. Ses testicules se contractèrent, sa jouissance était toute proche.

Le corps de Tyler s'arqua un peu plus, demandant à Krystal de changer l'angle de flexion de ses genoux. La main droite du jeune homme quitta la hanche de la call-girl pour remonter le long de son corps jusqu'à empaumer l'un de ses seins dénudés. Il le pressa vaguement avant de pincer fermement le téton de la jeune femme.

Une vague puissante et dévastatrice s'empara du corps de Krystal. Il se tendit et convulsa simultanément alors qu'un orgasme le frappa avec violence. Sa tête tomba en arrière et heurta le torse transpirant et toujours vêtu de Tyler. Ses parois se resserrèrent encore plus autour du chibre de son client qui ne put se retenir plus longtemps.

En un grognement sourd et profond, Tyler emplit le latex de semence en s'enfonçant plus durement dans les profondeurs de la professionnelle.

La main de Krystal, jusque-là cramponnée au dossier du banc derrière elle, glissa à cause de la sueur et elle perdit l'équilibre dans un hoquet de surprise jusqu'à se rattraper sur l'assise en bois. Tyler bascula ses hanches sur le côté, sa jambe droite passa par-dessus les cuisses de Krystal, pour ne pas s'extraire si tôt d'elle et il assena ses derniers coups de butoir.

Dans cette position, les fesses de Krystal étaient dénudées et Tyler ne put se retenir de les claquer bruyamment, faisant rire la jeune femme haletante.

Tous les deux étaient vidés et transpirants mais un sourire satisfait avait pris place sur leur visage. Tyler se retira à contre cœur de la jeune femme en un bruit humide et retira le préservatif avant de le nouer et de le laisser tomber dans l'herbe pour le moment.

Il reprit sa position initiale avant de replacer sa verge à l'intérieur de son caleçon et de fermer la braguette de son pantalon. Il voulut aider Krystal à se rasseoir mais celle-ci ne l'avait pas attendu pour cela et était déjà en train de replacer le tissu de sa robe sur ses cuisses et ses seins.

Son visage et le haut de sa poitrine étaient perlés de sueur, collant quelques mèches de cheveux sur son front et ses joues.

Leur regard vitreux se croisèrent et ils se sourirent. Les yeux de Tyler dévièrent très vite vers la poitrine vêtue de la jeune femme et il regretta déjà de ne pas en avoir plus profité.

\- C'est toujours un plaisir de te voir.

\- Et c'est réciproque ! Répondit Krystal avant de rire.

Ils se posèrent sagement sur le banc, fixant la plaine face à eux. Aucun mot ne fut échangé et seuls le vent et leur respiration qui peinaient à revenir à la normale brisaient le silence.

***« **_**Pas de latex, pas d'sexe ! » Les puristes auront reconnu cette magnifique réplique d'Alex à Georges, Grey's Anatomy, saison une. Je ne pouvais pas ne pas la mettre. Merci Shonda Rhimes !**_

**Un avis sur ce chapitre ? 0:-)**


	7. Chapitre 6 - Sourire

**Coucou les filles !**

**Comment ça va ? Vous avez fini vos chocolats de Paques ? :D**

**Aujourd'hui, "petit" chapitre centré sur notre Edward *-* ET un focus sur sa fameuse soirée à Baltimore :)**

**Gwen who, petite chirurgie pour toi ! :-***

**(d'ailleurs... j'ai piqué le cas à grey's anatomy ! ^^)**

**Momo 6 : Oh c'est gentil ! Tu sais que j'aime vous surprendre ^^ Est-ce qu'elle va briser la règle numéro 5? ^^ On verra :D Et oui, Alice et Angela :) Je trouve qu'elles font un bon trio ! :) Le coup du coton ? mouahahahahah je sors ca du "journal d'une call-girl". J'ai vu cette serie il y a dix ans et cette scène m'a marquée ^^ **

**Bonne lecture :) **

**Chapitre 6 - Sourire**

L'eau coulait abondamment sans aucune autre raison que l'esprit distrait d'Edward. Cela faisait déjà une demie heure que Krystal était partie de chez lui et les souvenirs de la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble ne faisaient que se rejouer sous ses paupières.

Il repensait au pied de la jeune femme qui s'était faufilé sous l'ourlet de son pantalon de pyjama et à l'angoisse qui s'en était suivie. Il repensait à la panique qu'il avait ressentie au moment où il s'était réveillé tout contre elle, son propre corps réagissant avant son cerveau.

Il repensait également à tout ce qui avait été positif lors de cette soirée, cette facilité déconcertante avec laquelle ils avaient conversé, le fait que Krystal - ou quel que soit son nom !- ait été si à l'aise et polie. Bien sûr, Edward n'attendait pas d'une femme qu'elle mette la table ou la débarrasse, ni rien de tout cela, simplement lorsqu'elle avait déposé les couverts sur la table, la différence avec Tanya lui avait sauté aux yeux. Il avait apprécié ne trouver aucun point commun entre son ex et la call-girl.

Alors que la température de l'eau de la douche s'amenuisait, Edward songea au moment qui l'avait le plus chamboulé positivement : ce moment entre son éveil et sa crise de panique, ces quelques secondes parfaitement sereines que la présence de Krystal à ses côtés lui avait offertes.

Depuis cette fameuse nuit avec Tanya, Edward faisait des crises d'angoisse à chacun de ses réveils. D'abord, à demi conscient, il était apaisé, tranquille, l'esprit encore embrumé de chimères jusqu'à ce que la réalité, _sa_ réalité, ne le heurte violemment, accélérant son pouls, sa respiration, accentuant sa sudation et faisant bourdonner ses oreilles.

C'était la même chose chaque matin et ce depuis trois ans. Trois ans à être submergé par ces cris et ces flashbacks ensanglantés, cette peur tenace, prégnante, cette appréhension et le regard choqué d'Emmett lorsqu'il lui avait ouvert sa porte, alors que le soleil commençait à difficilement se faire voir au travers des nuages.

La panique submergeait systématiquement Edward au moment où il était le plus vulnérable : au réveil, alors qu'il n'était pas encore tout à fait disposé à lutter contre les souvenirs qui se ravivaient aussi clairement que si il revivait à nouveau les mêmes scènes.

La seule fois où la peur ne l'avait pas étreint ainsi était ce matin-là, au côté de Krystal. Bien sûr, il avait tout de même paniqué, mais c'était pour tout autre chose et s'il devait être honnête avec lui-même, il avouerait qu'il préférait largement être terrifié par une érection plutôt que par son passé.

L'eau froide remplaça un peu trop brutalement la tiédeur bienfaitrice de la douche, faisant sursauter Edward. Lui et sa peau alors fripée sortirent de la cabine puis il se prépara en vue de partir travailler.

Devant le miroir embué, Edward marqua un temps d'arrêt en fixant la brosse à dents que Krystal avait laissée dans le verre qui reposait sur le bord de la vasque. Il aimait cela, cette présence discrète et invisible. Bien sûr, elle était monnayée, il ne l'oubliait pas, mais pour autant cela lui faisait du bien. Krystal était parfaite pour incarner ce qu'Edward recherchait sans trop le savoir.

Il était bien, apaisé.

Serein, il se mit en route.

Edward avait beau avoir une voiture, une Volvo C30**,** il aimait tout de même aller à l'hôpital et en revenir à pieds, lorsque la météo ne prévoyait pas d'averse. Cela lui permettait d'organiser ses idées, son emploi du temps et ainsi, après sa journée, il pouvait décompresser ailleurs que derrière un volant, car cela pourrait parfois s'avérer dangereux.

L'aller-retour à pieds rallongeait ses journées et influençait la durée de ses soirées, mais c'était sa soupape de sécurité pour évacuer le trop plein de pression. En revanche, lors de journées harassantes, celles où les opérations imprévues se succèdent, celles où des drames meurtriers ont lieu, Edward appelait facilement un taxi pour être rapatrié chez lui si sa voiture était restée sur Boston Street : certains jours, qui pouvaient durer bien plus de quarante-huit heures, il n'avait plus la force d'avancer un pied devant l'autre sur le bitume le menant chez lui.

Aussi, ce jour-là, parce que la météo était clémente, Edward partit pour l'hôpital à pieds, histoire d'avoir le temps de penser à _elle_ suffisamment longtemps pour qu'elle ne hante plus son esprit à partir du moment où il aurait mis les pieds à l'intérieur du Virginia Mason.

Cependant la douceur et la fraîcheur de Krystal conduisit irrémédiablement l'esprit d'Edward vers son opposé, Tanya. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle s'imposait à lui, Edward tenta de se focaliser sur autre chose, son travail ou sa famille, mais, comme trop souvent, rien n'y fit. Cette folle avait raison de lui, même après des années de séparation et les plus de trois milles kilomètres entre eux.

Après quatorze heures passées au bloc opératoire à rester quasiment immobile dans une pièce sous-chauffée, avec une envie d'uriner prégnante et indéfectible, à irriguer le cerveau qu'opérait le titulaire qui l'avait pris sous aile ce jour-là, Edward était rentré harassé et complètement vidé chez lui, à quatre heures du matin. Les transports ne circulaient plus à cette heure-ci et le futur médecin n'avait réussi à stopper aucun taxi, il avait donc dû traverser à pieds la ville de Baltimore, où il faisait son internat, sous la pluie.

Il était arrivé chez lui trempé et crevé, il avait froid, très froid mais n'avait même plus la force de prendre la douche qui l'avait motivé durant tout le trajet, il voulait juste se coucher et planifiait déjà de ne se laver qu'après une longue nuit, cependant ses plans avaient changé au moment où il avait ouvert la porte de leur appartement.

Même si la propreté et l'ordre étaient assez relatifs au sein de leur logement, Edward avait aussitôt vu les vêtements qui traînaient au sol, féminins et masculins. Bien évidemment, les habits d'hommes n'étaient pas les siens.

S'il avait pu avoir des doutes sur ce qui était en train de se passer chez lui, les gémissements qui provenaient de leur chambre avaient été très significatifs. Ils n'étaient que la confirmation de ce qu'Edward avait soupçonné pendant les derniers mois de leur relation. Même si la faute était nettement imputable à Tanya, Edward n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser que si sa petite amie avait eu besoin de le tromper, cela venait probablement d'un manque de passion lors de leurs rapports.

Mais Edward n'avait pas eu l'intention de culpabiliser cette fois-ci. Lui ne l'avait jamais trompée, il l'aimait trop, démesurément.

D'un pas incertain, il traversa leur salon que Tanya avait décoré avec goût et l'argent qu'Edward avait dû emprunter pour satisfaire les envies de sa petite amie, jusqu'à ouvrir la porte de leur chambre à coucher qui n'avait jamais aussi bien porté son nom que ce soir-là.

Il eut un temps d'arrêt face à la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux.

Edward avait bien eu conscience qu'il trouverait celle qui aimait -parce qu'aucune tromperie ne pourrait entamer l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle- dans une très fâcheuse posture mais pour autant il ne s'était pas attendu à la voir _ainsi, _entre deux quadras qu'Edward était certain de ne jamais avoir croisés, elle, littéralement prise en sandwich, la tranche de jambon entre deux morceaux de pain.

L'un des deux invités temporaires de Tanya profitait ainsi d'un accès qui avait toujours été refusé à Edward. La seule fois où il avait proposé à celle qu'il aimait ce type d'expérience, elle s'était insurgée du manque de respect qu'il avait pour elle, l'avait traité de pervers néfaste pour la sociétéainsi que de tous les quolibets qui lui étaient venus à l'esprit. Edward n'avait jamais retenté de lui en reparler. Cependant, alors que Tanya s'abandonnait dans les méandres tumultueux d'une double pénétration, il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il aurait dû aborder une nouvelle fois le sujet, peut-être que cela aurait évité une pareille scène : les fantasmes de la magnifique blonde auraient été comblés et elle n'aurait pas ressenti le besoin de se faire troncher par des hommes qui lui étaient probablement inconnus.

Pour autant, Edward refusa -probablement pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait fait la connaissance de Tanya- de culpabiliser : c'était elle qui avait refusé la proposition sodomite qu'il lui avait faite, c'était elle qui le trompait, rien n'était de la faute d'Edward et, pour une fois, il ne comptait pas plier.

Tanya, trop occupée à tenter de suivre la cadence que ses amants d'une nuit lui imposaient, ne vit Edward que quelques minutes après qu'il fut entré dans la chambre. Il était tétanisé, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté comme s'il avait du mal à saisir ce qui était en train de se passer.

Tanya mit quelques longues secondes à saisir ce qu'il faisait là ainsi que toutes les implications qui en découleraient. Lorsque la réalité s'imposa à elle, elle s'immobilisa malgré les coups de butoirs qui la remplissaient. Ses partenaires comprirent aussitôt que quelque chose n'allait pas, étant donné que la jeune femme n'avait pas particulièrement été passive depuis qu'ils avaient rejoint l'appartement. Ils portèrent simultanément leur regard sur Edward et le temps se figea.

Ce fut Tanya la première à bouger. Elle gesticula autant que possible entre les deux hommes jusqu'à les faire s'extraire. En la voyant faire, l'image d'un asticot accroché sur un hameçon s'imposa à Edward, seulement ce n'était pas le moment de rire. Il avait parfaitement conscience que leur relation s'apprêtait à prendre un virage décisif, même s'il ignorait si ce serait pire ou non.

D'un coup d'épaule dans le thorax, Tanya fit comprendre à celui qui la surplombait -et qui avait profité jusque-là d'un accès qui était inédit pour Edward- qu'il fallait qu'il bouge. Tanya se releva maladroitement avant de sortir du lit, absolument pas gênée de sa nudité. Elle fixa Edward tout en cherchant à gagner du temps, il fallait qu'elle réussisse à renverser la situation à son avantage.

Son visage jusque-là paisible sembla se transformer, ses traits se durcirent alors qu'elle venait de trouver la ligne de conduite qu'elle voulait suivre :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Avait tonné sa voix.

Edward arriva à l'hôpital quarante-cinq minutes après avoir quitté Boston Street et se rendit compte qu'une fois de plus, il n'avait pas réussi à contrôler ses pensées qui avaient encore dévié jusqu'à Tanya. Lui qui avait compté sur le trajet pour éclaircir ses idées et se détacher de ses souvenirs de Krystal comprit que cela n'avait servi à rien de s'en inquiéter.

Edward passa à la cafétéria située dans le hall de Virginia Mason et se paya un cappuccino noisette avant de prendre l'ascenseur pour se rendre à son étage. Le troisième étage de l'hôpital était divisé en plusieurs sections correspondant aux différentes spécialités chirurgicales, aussi il y avait la neuro, la digestive, la cardio, l'esthétique, l'ortho, la pédiatrie, la gynéco et obstétrique… Les blocs, eux, étaient au premier sous-sol.

Edward se dirigea jusqu'aux vestiaires des résidents tout en sirotant sa boisson et retira ses vêtements civils pour sa tenue réglementaire.

Dans l'enceinte de Virginia Mason, les professions, spécialités et grades étaient indiqués par codes couleurs vestimentaires. Les infirmières étaient en rose, les agents d'entretien en gris, les chirurgiens en vert, les dermatos en bleu, les médecins généralistes en rouge…

Chaque spécialité indiquait le grade de chacun selon la clarté des tenues. Plus les pyjamas hospitaliers étaient sombres et plus la personne avait d'ancienneté. Ainsi, une fois la résidence terminée et la titularisation commencée, les chirurgiens gagnaient une tenue vert forêt.

Jasper et Emmett avaient raillé Edward lors de leur embauche trois ans auparavant à cause des tenues vert émeraude des résidents. Il semblerait que la couleur soulignait "à merveille" la couleur de ses yeux.

Le problème avait été soulevé lorsqu'Edward avait pris la tête de la neuro avant d'être titulaire. Le Docteur Molina, chef de chirurgie, avait alors tranché : Edward devait dès lors porter un pantalon vert forêt et un t-shirt vert émeraude, le tout sous une blouse blanche.

Une fois sa tenue réglementaire enfilée, sa boisson à la main, Edward se dirigea vers le tableau blanc qui récapitulait les opérations prévues pour la journée, toute discipline confondue. C'était le moment préféré de la journée du chirurgien, il quittait ses angoisses et ses remises en question pour devenir ce médecin convoité par la majorité des hôpitaux du pays et respecté de ses confrères.

Il ne s'en rendait pas tout à fait compte mais au moment où il sortait des vestiaires, ses épaules n'étaient plus voûtées, sa tête était plus droite, Edward reprenait cette confiance en lui que Tanya avait annihilée.

Edward constata qu'il n'avait que deux chirurgies au programme : une intervention sur une hernie discale et une dérivation ventriculo-péritonéale sur une hydrocéphalie. Il allait devoir travailler en étroite collaboration avec le Docteur Hamilton, titulaire en chirurgie pédiatrique, mais cela lui convenait : son confrère était aussi peu sociable que lui : un divorce récent l'avait privé -certes- de sa femme mais également de ses deux enfants et de sa maison qu'il avait construite de ses propres mains. Edward était à même de comprendre son ressentiment.

Le tableau convint au neurochirurgien, le roulement des blocs s'annonçait fluide et sa journée ni trop chargée ni trop routinière. Il se dirigea ensuite, conformément à sa routine matinale, vers le bureau des infirmières où il prenait en charge ses internes pour la journée. Ce bureau n'était rien d'autre qu'une vulgaire borne d'accueil sur laquelle s'accumulaient les dossiers des patients, autant ceux présents dans le services que ceux déjà rentrés chez eux -ou descendus à la morgue- et dont personne n'avait eu le temps de traiter le dossier.

Chaque service de chirurgie avait le même type de bureau pour les infirmières et cela gênait profondément Edward, non pas le fait que chaque service ait un mobilier similaire mais le fait que, partout, les dossiers soient posés sans surveillance ni aucune discrétion. Ainsi, tout employeur ou conjoint était à même de se rendre dans un des différents services en prétextant une visite et pouvait se saisir du dossier sans que quiconque ne s'en rende compte, pour peu qu'une urgence ait lieu et que le personnel soit réquisitionné sur une réa.

Un conjoint pouvait alors découvrir l'existence d'une Infection Sexuellement Transmissible ou un employeur celle d'une maladie chronique et incapacitante. Le problème était que, visiblement, le seul à qui cela semblait poser problème était Edward. Il avait donc décidé que ce serait la prochaine chose qu'il ferait changer. Il avait beau être jeune et ne pas -encore- tout savoir de la neurologie, il n'en était pas moins entendu et respecté par ses confères. Il pourrait ainsi leur faire comprendre l'importance de ce genre de changement.

Edward arriva au bureau des infirmières de la section neuro et découvrit qui Dylan Brown, le chef des internes, lui avait confié comme étudiants pour la journée : Jeff Stinson, aussi élégant que compétant, qui n'était heureux que lorsqu'il était en neurochirurgie, à fortiori au côté d'Edward, Holly Turner qui avait su relever le niveau de sa collègue lors de la dernière chirurgie d'Edward, Walt Austin qui se baladait de service en service sans savoir dans quelle branche est-ce qu'il souhaitait se spécialiser ainsi que le tant redouté Doug Murphy.

Edward soupira en voyant ce dernier. A chaque fois qu'il avait affaire à lui, il tentait de rester humble et de se rappeler ses propres débuts en médecine mais à chaque fois il se souvenait qu'il avait alors un bien meilleur niveau que le jeune interne. Ensuite, il tentait systématiquement de se souvenir de chaque interne qu'il avait croisé ou supervisé, à la recherche d'une personne aussi peu capable que Murphy, mais à chaque fois cela s'avérait vain : aucune personne humainement constituée n'avait le niveau de Murphy.

A la connaissance d'Edward, l'élève était le seul interne à être capable de commettre une erreur sur une simple multiplication et ainsi donner une triple dose de potassium à un patient induisant un coma puis un décès cérébral. La seule chose qui avait protégé Murphy et l'hôpital était l'absence de famille de ce malade.

Edward considérait son élève comme étant une calamité, un danger sur pattes qui était habilité à vadrouiller librement dans les corridors et les différents services de l'hôpital, et il n'aimait pas cela. Après le changement en profondeur du bureau des infirmières, Edward comptait se charger de son cas.

\- Bonjour jeunes gens ! Clama le chef de neuro de manière plus enjouée que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Il se surprit lui-même ainsi que chacun de ses élèves. Aucun d'eux n'était dupe : le Docteur Cullen n'avait jamais respiré la joie de vivre, jusqu'à ce matin-là.

\- Bonjour Docteur ! Répondirent-ils en cœur alors que chacun tentait de refreiner un sourire, à croire qu'un sourire du Docteur Cullen était contagieux.

Holly pensa que c'était une bonne chose que Maureen soit aux urgences ce jour-là sinon elle aurait perdu sa culotte en voyant Sexy-Cullen aussi joyeux, son humeur si légère. Holly devait avouer que les yeux pétillants du chirurgien avaient quelque chose d'hypnotique.

Edward chercha à éviter d'éventuelles remarques sur son humeur et commença aussitôt à s'éloigner de la borne d'accueil, laissant à ses internes le soin de récupérer à toute vitesse les dossiers de chaque patient postopératoire.

Commença alors la sempiternelle visite, probablement le moment de la journée qu'Edward aimait le moins.

Répondre aux interrogations de ses patients et les rassurer, eux mais surtout leur famille, ne gênait pas Edward, c'était une partie inhérente à son travail et sa blouse lui donnait suffisamment d'assurance pour pouvoir s'adresser à n'importe qui. Cependant il trouvait les visites monotones, comme un coureur aux Jeux Olympiques qui aimerait pouvoir zapper les échauffements pour directement se mesurer aux plus grands. Edward était, comme chaque matin, impatient de mettre les pieds au bloc. Se couper du monde et sauver des gens. Chercher ce qui n'allait pas chez eux et réparer tout cela.

Pour autant, il connaissait l'importance des visites comme le coureur celui des échauffements. Non seulement il se devait de connaître l'état de santé de ses patients (qu'ils soient en pré ou post op') mais c'était également un temps de formation pour ses élèves qui en avaient bien besoin. Edward mettait à profit ce temps pour les bombarder de questions sur les pathologies concernées ainsi que les protocoles et posologies nécessaires. Le neuro chirurgien avait suffisamment de recul pour accepter que ses élèves cherchent les réponses sur leur smartphone, via l'application qu'il avait mis en place en collaboration avec le service informatique du Virginia Masson. Edward était persuadé qu'à force d'entendre parler de pathologies, ses étudiants finiraient par mémoriser. Il ne se faisait pas de soucis pour leur apprentissage et leurs futurs examens, sauf en ce qui concernait Murphy. Edward était persuadé que même avec l'application sous les yeux lors de l'exam, Murphy serait capable de se foirer magistralement.

Enchaînant les chambres et les patients, Edward attribuait à chaque étudiants des rôles pour la journée. Que ce soit la gestion des dossiers, celle de certains patients ou tout simplement les check up de sortie. Il n'y eut que Murphy qui ne se vit pas attribuer de fonction : Edward voulait le garder à proximité et comptait lui interdire de s'approcher et de parler à quiconque.

Une fois la visite terminée, il se dirigea vers le bureau des infirmières, Murphy le suivant de près. L'espace de quelques instants, Edward se demanda s'il y avait une raison précise pour que cet interne soit majoritairement dans son service plutôt que dans celui des autres, il s'interrogea sur une quelconque querelle qu'il aurait eu avec le chef des internes pour qu'il le punisse ainsi, jusqu'à ce que la lumière ne se fasse dans l'esprit du chirurgien : il était probablement le seul de l'hôpital à avoir suffisamment de patience pour pouvoir le prendre en charge. Avoir Murphy dans les pattes n'était donc pas une punition mais la seule façon de tenter de lui enseigner quelque chose.

Edward ne sut pas comment interpréter cette révélation. Il aurait préféré être un enseignant médiocre et ne pas avoir à traîner un tel boulet.

Alors que, sur le comptoir du bureau des infirmières, à l'aise comme s'il était chez lui, Edward commençait à rédiger une demande de subvention afin de tenter de changer quelque chose à la gestion des dossiers médicaux, il entendit Murphy commencer à s'agiter derrière son dos.

Comme bien souvent, Edward tenta d'ignorer les pitreries de son élève, se concentrant sur ses papiers et l'heure qui avançait jusqu'à celle convenue de son opération sur une hernie discale mais Murphy ne se calma pas. Au contraire.

\- Doug, si tu veux aller pisser vas-y mais la prochaine fois, fais ça avant le début de ta journée.

Edward savait être dur avec son élève mais il avait tout tenté avec lui : la patience, la fraternité, l'indulgence... mais rien n'y faisait. Depuis qu'il s'en était rendu compte, il tentait d'être plus ferme avec son élève, espérant qu'au moins ça pourrait servir, mais même cela ce n'était pas gagné...

\- Non Docteur, je n'ai pas envie d'aller aux toilettes.

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu gesticules dans mon dos ? Demanda Edward un peu brutalement en se retournant pour faire face à son élève.

Murphy déglutit difficilement avant de prendre la décision de se lancer. Le Docteur Cullen était un modèle pour lui, de ceux que l'on aimerait pouvoir impressionner avant de fraterniser. Il voulait prouver au médecin qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, qu'il était digne de son respect, seulement chacune de ses tentatives échouaient. Systématiquement, une bourde venait se greffer à l'histoire, annihilant les efforts de Doug.

Ceci étant, ce matin-là, Doug avait probablement quelque chose à partager avec son mentor : un secret, peut-être.

\- J'ai une question un peu personnelle à vous poser, je peux ?

\- Non, garde la pour toi.

\- Mais c'est important.

Le bipper d'Edward sonna à ce moment-là. Il le sortit de sa poche pour constater que le numéro de téléphone des urgences était affiché. Edward se dit qu'il aurait dû se méfier de son planning trop calme : les choses venaient de se gâter. Pour autant, il aimait que les urgences l'appellent. il ne savait jamais à l'avance ce qui l'attendait, il aimait cette montée d'adrénaline dans ses veines, il ne se sentait jamais aussi vivant que dans ses moments-là.

Edward rassembla ses papiers avant de les tendre à une des infirmières qui les réceptionna avant de les mettre de côté pour le médecin qui la faisait fantasmer chaque soir. Il commença à s'éloigner de la borne d'accueil, Murphy sur ses traces.

\- Tu m'as bien dit que c'était une question personnelle... Fit Edward sans prendre la peine de regarder son élève pour lui parler ni vérifier qu'il le suivait bien.

\- Oui Docteur.

\- Alors deux choses : ou cela concerne _ta _vie privée, auquel cas ça ne m'intéresse pas, ou cela concerne _ma_ vie privée et ça ne te regarde pas.

\- Bien.

Edward eut la joie de voir les portes de l'ascenseur ouvertes et pressa le pas jusqu'à entrer à l'intérieur avant de le bloquer en levant les yeux, le temps que Murphy n'arrive.

L'élévateur était quasiment plein mais, malgré cela, Edward pouvait sentir son étudiant continuer de trépigner sur place. Il aurait pu se demander ce dont il avait voulu parler, mais rien de ce qui touchait à Murphy ne l'intéressait, sauf une éventuelle reconversion professionnelle qui serait salutaire à tous.

L'ascenseur finit par s'ouvrir au rez-de-chaussée et Edward s'extirpa de la boîte d'acier, suivit de près par son élève.

Le service des urgences était en ébullition, véritable fourmilière à taille humaine. Pas autant qu'un jour de carambolage sur l'autoroute mais suffisamment pour qu'Edward prenne le temps de se demander auprès de qui est-ce qu'il allait devoir se renseigner pour savoir ce que l'on attendait de lui.

Il répara rapidement l'immense carrure du Docteur McCarty, traumatologie. Il faisait facilement une tête de plus que chaque personne présente dans le service et l'envergure de ses épaules était suffisante pour dissiper le moindre doute éventuel.

Le personnel grouillant du service rendit Edward nerveux, il imaginait facilement le nombre de catastrophes dont Murphy pourrait être l'instigateur, c'est pourquoi, pour une fois, le neurochirurgien prit la peine de se retourner pour lui adresser la parole :

-Est-ce que tu es concentré ? Je ne veux pas la moindre bourde de ta part, ne me fais pas honte, s'il te plaît.

-Non, j'arrive pas à me concentrer.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il faut que je vous pose une question.

-Arg !

Edward souffla bruyamment tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Pose la, ta foutue question, histoire que l'on puisse se concentrer un peu !

-Okay ! Murphy bascula nerveusement le poids de son corps d'un pied sur l'autre avant d'aborder le sujet qui le tracassait depuis l'arrivée souriante du Docteur Cullen : Je me trompe ou il y a une femme derrière le sourire que vous arboriez ce matin ?

-Murphy ! Les yeux d'Edward s'exorbitèrent. Non seulement il voulait garder _Krystal _pour lui tout seul mais, surtout, si quelqu'un devait être au courant, Edward ne voulait pas -vraiment pas !- que ce soit Murphy. Ce qui me fait sourire ne te regarde pas !

-Si vous ne démentez pas, est-ce que cela veut dire que j'ai raison ?

-Cela veut dire que ça ne te regarde pas !

-Oh, c'est peut-être un homme, alors ?

Edward n'arrivait pas à croire au fait qu'il avait ce genre de conversation avec Murphy, en plein service des urgences qui plus est.

-Ce n'est pas un homme, maintenant cesse et concentre toi !

-Donc si c'est pas un homme alors c'est bel et bien une femme !

-Murphy ferme la maintenant ! Tonna Edward en pointant son index vers le torse de son élève d'une manière menaçante. Ma vie ne regarde que moi et personne d'autre. Si tu parles à quiconque de ce que tu interprètes de mes réponses et de mes silences je te jure que je ferais de ta vie un enfer. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

-Oui, Docteur.

Malgré la menace, Doug ne put empêcher un sourire de déformer ses lèvres : il partageait enfin quelque chose avec son mentor ! Celui-ci n'avait pas à se soucier du silence au sujet de son secret : jamais Doug ne le trahirait, il était trop fier d'avoir quelque chose qui le liait au grand médecin.

Edward ne sut pas comment interpréter le sourire idiot qu'affichait l'interne sous sa responsabilité et décida qu'il serait facile de le décrédibiliser si jamais il venait à parler. Pour autant, Edward priait pour que jamais cela ne se produise.

Le neurochirurgien se dirigea vers Emmett, tout en tentant de faire abstraction de son interne. Vraiment, ça le faisait chier que Murphy soit au courant, il avait voulu garder Krystal seulement pour lui, comme pour l'emballer dans du papier bulle et la protéger du monde extérieur.

Le chirurgien traumato était en train de recoudre sereinement une plaie du scalpe, tout en enseignant à ses internes les meilleurs points de suture à mettre en pratique. Edward était quelque peu jaloux de voir à quel point ses étudiants étaient ordonnés et avides d'apprendre. A côté d'eux, les élèves d'Edward ressemblaient à un troupeau d'éléphants dans une bibliothèque : dissipés, bruyants et bordéliques.

\- Em', j'ai été appelé, tu sais pourquoi ? Interrogea le chef de service une fois qu'il eut réussi à traverser les urgences en évitant de bousculer tant le matériel en désordre que les employés.

\- Salut mec. Ouais, on a un patient pour toi au lit numéro 4.

Edward n'ajouta rien, parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire et se dirigea vers son futur patient. Rapidement et à mesure qu'il progressait dans le service, il se rendit compte que le rideau qui pouvait entourer le lit pour plus d'intimité et préserver un minimum de dignité au patient était fermé. Edward ne s'en soucia pas vraiment et tira dessus tout en se présentant :

\- Bonjour, je suis le Docteur Cullen chef de neurochirurgie, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Au moment où le regard d'Edward se posa sur son patient, un quinqua alité, pâle et apeuré, et sur sa femme, debout à ses côtés, tremblotante et sanglotante, le docteur se rendit compte que le médecin en charge du patient était Maureen Perez, le boulet qui colportait des rumeurs par rancœur. Elle était debout au pied du lit à remplir le dossier du patient.

Edward fit tout son possible pour rester professionnel et cacher son agacement. Maureen, elle, ne chercha pas à réprimer le sourire béat qui s'installa sur ses lèvres au moment où son médecin préféré, objet de tous ses fantasmes -nocturnes ou non- franchit le rideau.

\- Docteur Cullen, fit-elle d'une voix mielleuse digne d'une opératrice de ligne rose, voici Monsieur et Madame Robinson. Monsieur Robinson est admis pour paralysie ascendante qui aurait débuté ce matin à son réveil par une paralysie des pieds. TA, pouls et fréquence respiratoire nickel.

-Ok. Monsieur Robinson, est-ce que vous avez eu un accident dernièrement ou une chute, quoi que ce soit à me signaler ?

-Heu… non je vois pas. J'ai bien eu un accrochage en voiture il y a huit mois mais je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de rapport. Fit le patient en tentant de faire de l'humour afin de tenter de dissimuler la panique qui l'assaillait : il se voyait déjà paraplégique, aussi valide que Stephen Hawking, la carrière en moins.

-Effectivement, il n'y a aucun rapport mais c'est bien de me le signaler. Informa le médecin avec un sourire qu'il voulut rassurant avant de porter son regard sur le chariot qui se trouvait à côté de la tête de lit du patient pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

Edward se décala légèrement sur sa gauche jusqu'à atteindre ce qu'il voulait. Il retira l'emballage de l'instrument qui certifiait un usage unique et, le voyant faire, Monsieur Robinson se crispa alors que sa femme prit la parole pour la première fois depuis l'admission de son époux :

-Vous comptez faire quoi avec ça, Docteur ?

-Vérifier l'ampleur de la paralysie et son évolution. Expliqua Edward avec compassion. Il comprenait parfaitement que la situation puisse être stressante pour eux deux et tentait de ne pas être alarmiste, même si la situation n'avait rien de simple.

Il déboucha la seringue vide qu'il avait dans la main après avoir pris place au pied du lit du patient et écarté suffisamment le drap pour dévoiler ses jambes. Sans marquer la moindre hésitation et avec une assurance qui fit se serrer le bas ventre de Maureen Perez, Edward planta l'aiguille dans la plante de pied de Monsieur Robinson en surveillant un éventuel réflexe, mais non, l'aiguille s'enfonçant dans la chaire fut la seule chose qui se produisit.

-Vous avez senti cela ? Demanda Edward même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

-Senti quoi ? La panique voilait sa voix, tous purent l'entendre. Pour autant, Edward ne répondit rien et recommença à piquer les jambes de Monsieur Robinson chacune leur tour, de plus en plus haut. Il ne s'écria qu'au moment où Edward piqua à mi-cuisse sur la jambe droite. À même hauteur il ficha l'aiguille sur la seconde jambe pour obtenir le même résultat, à savoir un spasme du muscle et un patient surpris et douloureux.

-Et à votre réveil, seuls vos pieds étaient touchés.

-Oui.

-Il s'est réveillé à six heures, comme chaque matin, renchérit sa femme.

Edward n'eut pas besoin de consulter l'heure pour savoir que cela progressait rapidement.

-Okay. Murphy, ton avis ?

-On demande un avis psy et j'appelle d'avance pour savoir s'ils ont un lit de libre ?

Au moment où Monsieur et Madame Robinson s'insurgèrent, Edward comprit qu'il n'aurait jamais dû lui poser cette question devant son patient et sa femme. Même Perez parut choquée.

-Psy ? Mais je ne suis pas cinglé ? Je n'invente pas !

-Je sais bien, Monsieur, veuillez excuser mon élève, il est juste stupide !

Edward se saisit du bras de son interne et le tira loin de son patient et de tout regard indiscret. Pour le coup, Edward préférait laisser son patient aux soins de Perez que dans les parages de Murphy.

Une fois à l'écart de tout et tous, Edward tempêta :

-Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ?

-Mais… vous avez demandé mon avis. Moi je pense à une hystérie de conversion et c'est bien du ressort de la psychiatrie ça, non ?

Edward marqua un temps d'arrêt, surpris que son élève connaisse quelque chose d'aussi pointu que l'_hystérie de conversion._

-Oui, ça tient de la psychiatrie mais c'est vraiment la première chose à laquelle tu penses quand on te parle de paralysie ascendante ?

-Ben, euh… oui !

-Et lorsque tu entends des bruits de sabots, tu penses à quoi ?

-A un cheval ! Où est le rapport ?

-Et bien on vient de te donner des symptômes et toi, tout de suite, tu penses à un zèbre.

Les yeux de Murphy se perdirent dans le vague, quelque part entre le Virginia Mason et le parc Woodland, le dernier zoo que Murphy avait visité, et donc le dernier endroit où il avait aperçu un zèbre.

-Je comprends pas le rapport avec un zèbre, ni avec un cheval.

-Murphy… Edward prit sur lui pour ne pas frapper sa tête -ou celle de son élève !- contre le mur. C'est ce que l'on appelle le _Rasoir d'Ockham_. Lorsque l'on t'expose des symptômes, quels qu'ils soient, commence par éliminer l'hypothèse la plus probable. Ici ça serait donc une compression spinale. Les hystéries de conversion sont bien plus rares qu'un hématome ou une tumeur sur la moelle. De fait, quand tu entends des sabots, penses d'abord à un cheval avant un zèbre.

-Aaah ! Les yeux de Murphy pétillèrent comme s'il venait -enfin !- de saisir comment faire son travail. On cherche donc une tumeur, je vais lui dire de ce pas !

-Non ! Le stoppa Edward en se saisissant du bras de son élève. Je vais l'en informer, toi tu appelles l'imagerie afin qu'on ait un créneau rapidement pour une IRM.

-Bien, Docteur.

Edward s'assura que son interne prenait le téléphone du service pour contacter la radiologie avant d'aller expliquer à son patient et sa femme la marche qu'ils allaient suivre. Bien évidemment il ne parla pas de tumeur mais de « quelque chose que comprimerait la moelle épinière » parce que cela fait toujours moins peur que d'entendre parler d'un éventuel cancer. Et effectivement, Monsieur et Madame Robinson accueillirent avec soulagement le fait de passer un examen et ne soucièrent pas de ce qui pourrait faire obstacle, ce qui n'aurait pas été le cas si Murphy avait été chargé de transmettre les informations.

Une fois fait, Edward monta sereinement au premier étage, accompagné de son élève qu'il ne voulait pas lâcher d'une semelle, et se dirigea jusqu'à l'étroit bureau qui jouxtait la large salle de L'IRM. L'énorme tube prenait à lui seul la quasi-totalité de l'espace et était visible depuis le bureau -qui ne comprenait qu'un puissant ordinateur retranscrivant en direct les clichés ainsi qu'une chaise- grâce à une large vitre qui permettait aux médecins dans le bureau d'observer le patient durant l'examen et prévenir toute éventuelle panique.

Edward s'assit sur l'unique chaise et observa le radiologue, le Docteur Stevenson, en train de s'affairer à désinfecter le plateau coulissant de la machine, comme le protocole l'exigeait entre chaque patient.

Murphy, quant à lui, était adossé contre le mur, derrière son mentor. Il avait réussi à avoir un créneau immédiatement pour passer une IRM. A vrai dire, il suffisait de dire que c'était pour le docteur Cullen et que c'était urgent. Là, le secrétariat de la radiologie comprenait qu'il ne fallait pas trop tergiverser. Murphy ne savait pas si c'était la place hiérarchique de son mentor ou le charisme qu'il dégageait mais toutes les portes lui était rapidement ouvertes.

Murphy observa la coupe de cheveux de son référent avec jalousie et s'imagina à quoi est-ce qu'il pourrait bien ressembler s'il se faisait la même. Il imagina le nombre de femmes à avoir déjà passé leurs doigts parmi les épis qui partaient dans tous les sens.

Le Docteur Stevenson, lui, loin de toute considération capillaire, bougonnait tout en désinfectant sa machine. Il n'avait rien contre le Docteur Cullen, personnellement, et n'avait jamais pris le temps de parler avec lui d'autre chose que des résultats d'imagerie mais, pour autant, il l'insupportait.

Edward Cullen était le seul médecin -à l'exception du Docteur Stevenson, bien évidemment- à s'asseoir sur la chaise du radiologue. Ce dernier devait donc passer l'examen debout, à la façon du plus insignifiant des internes. De fait, Stevenson en avait marre du Docteur Cullen et de sa pseudo supériorité, uniquement acquise par sa spécialité et -même Stevenson en convenait- son intelligence stupéfiante.

Depuis quinze ans qu'il travaillait à Virginia Mason, le radiologue avait bien compris que chaque neurochirurgien se prenait pour le roi du monde, pour autant, le docteur Cullen était le premier à lui prendre _sa_ chaise. La vérité était qu'Edward n'avait absolument pas conscience de prendre une chaise qui ne lui était pas destinée : à chaque fois qu'il entrait dans le petit bureau adjacent à l'IRM, le radiologue nettoyait sa machine laissant la chaise vacante. S'il avait su qu'il était le seul à faire cela, Edward aurait immédiatement cessé, simplement il n'en savait rien.

Les brancardiers amenèrent Monsieur Robinson et le radiologue les aida à installer le patient sur la table amovible. Il donna les instructions au patient, parla du micro en cas de problème et lança la machine alors que les brancardiers étaient déjà partis.

Edward se fit la remarque que _brancardier _était vraiment une profession qu'il ne voudrait pas exercer. Même si à ses yeux il n'y avait pas de sous métier et qu'il fallait de tout pour faire fonctionner un hôpital, il avait la certitude qu'à l'exercer, il aurait l'impression d'être un facteur qui ne ferait que distribuer des colis dans chacun des services. En revanche, il pensa que ce serait une bonne reconversion pour Doug, même s'il était capable d'amener directement les patients à la morgue…

Stevenson rejoignit son bureau et se posta aux côtés de Murphy, contre le mur. Tous fixaient l'écran noir et en veille qui n'attendait que les premières images pour se rallumer. La machine en branle émettait un bourdonnement non négligeable, à peine atténué par le mur qui séparait les deux pièces.

L'écran quitta le mode veille et partagea les premières coupes du tronc cérébral du patient, une à une, longuement. Chacun avait les yeux rivés sur les images, à la recherche de la cause éventuelle de la paralysie du patient.

Même si Doug avait conscience de devoir chercher un cheval et non un zèbre, plus les coupes spinales défilaient sur l'écran et moins il y croyait. Il voulait être le premier à voir la cause du symptôme du patient, il voulait le respect et la reconnaissance du Docteur Cullen, seulement il ne voyait rien et commençait à croire que son mentor s'était trompé. Même le meilleur de tous pouvait commettre une erreur.

Edward tenta de ne pas perdre patience, il savait que c'était là, quelque part. Il avait bien conscience que ce qui comprimait la moelle épinière de son patient n'était pas forcément visible grâce à l'IRM mais il aurait aimé pouvoir le poster du doigt, comme un enfant sur le marché de Noël qui montre à ses parents le père Noël.

Mais rien n'apparut.

-Est-ce que maintenant je peux contacter la psychiatrie ?

-Non, tu selles le cheval ! Fit Edward avec un grand sourire en faisant pivoter le siège pour faire face à son élève.

-Mais… on n'a rien vu.

-C'est pas parce que l'on n'a rien vu qu'il n'y a rien.

-Vous croyez en Dieu, Docteur ?

Edward éclata de rire, ne s'attendant pas vraiment à cette remarque.

-Non, Murphy, je crois en la médecine et elle me dit qu'il y a quelque chose alors on opère, appelle pour qu'on me prépare un bloc.

Edward ne resta pas plus longtemps et quitta la radiologie, laissant au Docteur Stevenson le soin de contacter les brancardiers pour qu'ils récupèrent le patient afin de le descendre en chirurgie. Edward contacta le bureau des infirmières de neuro et tomba sur Stella, une des plus efficaces du service, il lui demanda de prévenir la femme de son patient qu'il descendait se faire opérer et briefa rapidement Stella pour qu'elle puisse répondre à toute éventuelle question. Il lui demanda d'installer Madame Robinson en salle d'attente puis raccrocha.

Edward descendit au premier sous-sol, l'étage des blocs, et se changea en vue de l'opération. A peine sortit des vestiaires, il fut surpris de constater que son patient était déjà sur un brancard en train d'être amené au bloc, Murphy juste à côté. Pour une fois, il avait été efficace.

Une fois de plus suivi par Murphy, le neurochirurgien entra dans le sas d'hygiène attenant au bloc opératoire qui lui avait été attribué, le numéro trois. Edward et son interne se lavèrent consciencieusement les mains, non sans que le résident ne surveille l'hygiène de son élève.

-Murphy, tu m'épates !

-Pourquoi cela ?

-Ton lavage des mains, il est super !

-Oh ? Merci !

Edward savait qu'il devait valoriser ce qui était positif chez son élève et son lavage méticuleux en faisait partie.

-C'est à force de vous observer, Docteur.

-Alors observe ce qu'il va se passer !

Edward mit fin à ses cinq minutes réglementaires de nettoyage, brossage des ongles inclus, et se saisit de serviettes en papier pour se sécher en tamponnant sa peau. Il quitta le sas pour entrer dans le bloc où son patient était déjà installé, allongé sur le ventre, son visage calé dans un trou prévu à cet effet, comme sur une table de massage. Une perfusion était fichée dans chacun de ses bras.

-Monsieur Robinson, c'est le Docteur Cullen. Je vais bien prendre soin de vous.

-Okay. Si je meurs…

-Ah non ! Pas de ça dans mon bloc ! Le coupa Edward alors qu'une des infirmières de bloc lui présentait les gants stériles dans lesquels il plongeait ses mains dans un grand claquement sonore.

Edward tenta de rassurer son patient comme il le put avant que l'anesthésiste ne l'endorme. Ce n'était jamais évident -à ses yeux tout du moins- de rassurer un malade sans lui faire de promesse qu'il n'était pas certain de pouvoir tenir. Le neurochirurgien espérait trouver la cause de la paralysie et pouvoir réparer ça, rendre à Monsieur Robinson l'usage de ses jambes mais l'effet rétroactif n'était pas certain, le fait de bel et bien trouver quelque chose non plus.

Si une atteinte des faisceaux nerveux était avérée, Monsieur Robinson ne retrouverait jamais l'usage de ses jambes. Si ce qui comprimait la moelle épinière altérait l'irrigation sanguine, des cellules seraient détruites irrémédiablement et ça, Edward ne pourrait rien y faire. La seule chose dont il était persuadé était qu'une compression avérée et stoppée n'altèrerait pas la motricité du reste du corps de son patient.

Le patient d'Edward s'endormit chimiquement et la même infirmière que celle qui l'avait aidé à enfiler ses gants posa sur la tête du chirurgien une paire de lunettes sur laquelle étaient fixées deux petits oculaires de microscope afin de grossir la zone chirurgicale. Les lunettes étaient surmontées d'une lampe frontale, toujours dans le but d'avoir une meilleure visibilité.

La galerie qui surplombait le bloc était déserte de par le fait que l'opération n'avait pas été prévue à l'avance et que, par conséquent, personne n'avait été averti. De plus, Jasper était en train de pratiquer un pontage coronarien programmé dans le bloc adjacent. Sa galerie à lui devait être pleine à craquer.

L'opération d'Edward était filmée pour les archives, comme toutes les opérations effectuées au Virginia Mason, et était retransmise sur un écran au fond du bloc. La place de Murphy était tout simplement face à cet écran, de sorte à éviter toute bourde éventuelle.

L'opération commença rapidement mais s'avéra être longue car Edward se voulut extrêmement minutieux. S'il devait trouver quelque chose, il savait que ce serait très, très, petit, tellement que c'était passé inaperçu sur l'IRM.

Il commença par une incision sur la zone lombaire, parce qu'une paraplégie simple était systématiquement due à une lésion dans cette zone. Edward enchaîna méticuleusement par une laminectomie afin d'exposer le plus possible le canal médullaire. Une fois les lames, parties postérieures des vertèbres, retirées, Edward ouvrit le canal médullaire sur toute la région lombaire, exposant ainsi la moelle épinière et les racines nerveuses.

Murphy ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un sifflement devant son écran mais Edward ne dit rien, il comprenait que cela puisse l'ébahir. Certains s'extasient devant une vision de la voix lactée, d'autres devant une fontaine de chocolat : lui c'était les méandres neurologiques qui le faisaient rêver.

Edward examina avec une attention accrue la zone exposée, encore et encore. Murphy faisait de même sur son écran. Le bloc était particulièrement silencieux, tendu. La pression était à son comble, chacun attendait de savoir si le Docteur Cullen avait eu raison d'opérer en aveugle.

Alors que celui-ci s'apprêtait à ouvrir la zone dorsale, ouvrant et exposant un peu plus son patient, l'offrant à une convalescence encore plus longue et douloureuse, son regard se posa -enfin- sur une zone infime plus sombre que les autres.

-Ah ! S'écria-t-il victorieux sans pour autant émettre le moindre mouvement.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Après l'opération de Monsieur Robinson, qui s'était déroulée avec succès, Edward avait enchainé avec la hernie discale puis la dérivation ventriculo-péritonéale. Sa journée avait été chargée mais couronnée de succès. Murphy était rentré chez lui, de même que tous les internes alors qu'Edward était toujours dans le service de neuro, confortablement assis sur un brancard inoccupé, remplissant les dossiers post op ainsi que les ordonnances à destination des infirmières de garde.

Grand nombre de médecins haïssait la paperasse mais Edward jugeait cela tout aussi utile que les brancardiers ou les secrétaires qui travaillaient au deuxième sous-sol aux archives alors cela lui importait peu de devoir rester pour remplir ses papiers.

Il était coupé du monde, plongé dans son monde protocolaire quand Williamson, son confrère de neuro, tapota son épaule, le faisant alors sursauter.

-Excuse-moi, Edward, ça va ?

-Nickel, et toi, toujours là ?

-Hum, je viens d'intervenir sur un glioblastome, maintenant j'ai fini.

-C'est bien ça.

Edward se rendit compte que, pour autant, son confrère ne bougeait pas.

-Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi, peut-être.

-En fait oui. Je voulais savoir si tu accepterais d'échanger ta garde de samedi avec moi : mon ex me refile les enfants alors que c'était pas prévu. J'ai regardé le planning et j'ai vu qu'en échange je pouvais prendra ta garde de demain soir.

Le cerveau d'Edward retourna rapidement la demande dans tous les sens. Il avait prévu de contacter Krystal pour savoir si elle était disponible le samedi soir mais, au final, il appréciait la possibilité de pouvoir la voir dès le lendemain.

-Ca marche pour moi.

-Sérieux ? Oh merci mec ! Fit Williamsonavant de presser l'épaule de son supérieur.

Edward attendit que son confrère soit suffisamment éloigné pour sortir son portable.

« _Bonsoir, c'est John Doe. Je voulais savoir si par hasard tu serais disponible demain soir. »_

Le neurochirurgien eut un regard par-delà la fenêtre et se rendit compte que le soleil était couché depuis bien longtemps. Peut-être dormait-elle. Peut-être travaillait-elle. Dans tous les cas, Edward se fit la réflexion qu'il n'était sûrement pas prêt d'avoir une réponse. Et pourtant...

« _On n'avait pas convenu que tu devais me prévenir à l'avance ? :D »_

« _Si, tout à fait, mais mon emploi du temps vient de changer, j'ai une dispo demain soir._ »

« _Je dois pouvoir me libérer alors -)_ »

« _Ooh, super. Vingt heures ?_ »

« _Nickel_. »

Krystal envoya un second message à la suite :

« _Est-ce qu'il y a une tenue particulière que tu voudrais que je porte ?_ »

Edward beugua comme un collégien. Il tourna sa tête de chaque côté de sorte à vérifier que personne n'était dans les parages, au risque de surprendre sa conversation.

«_ Est-ce que je peux répondre franchement ? _»

« _Bien évidemment, sinon je ne poserais pas la question ^^_ »

« _OK. Alors jean, sweat et baskets. Si tu as._ »

« _Pas de soucis. A demain vingt heures. »_

**OOOH voilààà pourquoi **_**Jean Sweat et Baskets *-***_

**Alors, cette soirée à Baltimore ? **

**Ma neurochirurgie ? **

**Mon ptit Murphy ? ^^**

**J'attends votre avis :D**


	8. Chapitre 7 - Acheter

**Coucou les filles !**

**Aujourd'hui, au programme, un chapitre rigolo que j'aime beaucoup ^^**

**J'espère que ce sera pareil pour vous ! *-***

**Momo6 : Je crois que l'on veut toutes que Bella brise la règle numéro 5 ^^ Tanya...On est d'accord, on la deteste toutes ! Non, non, la suite de cette nuit ne sera pas sympa... Merci pour "mes connaissances en médecine" XDXD Quinze ans de series médicales et d'intenses recherches sur Google ! haha**

**Bonne lecture :)**

**Chapitre 7 – Acheter **

L'odeur de l'acétone emplissait le salon pourtant vaste. Malgré la présence des deux jeunes femmes, l'ambiance était calme et apaisante, ce qui changea du tout au tout lors de l'arrivée de Candy.

-Hello les girls !

-Salut toi. C'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres ? La nuit fut bonne au moins ? Demanda Krystal en soulevant paresseusement une des rondelles de concombre placées sur ses yeux.

Elle et Cassandre avaient converti le séjour en salon esthétique privé. Depuis deux heures déjà, elles avaient coupé les pointes quelque peu fourchues de leur chevelure avant de se tartiner de masque capillaire au beurre de karité, avaient procédé à manucure et pédicure, peeling facial et gommage corporel. Elles étaient emmitouflées chacune dans un épais peignoir rose bonbon, les cheveux entortillés dans une serviette chaude, un masque d'argile vert séchant sur leur visage.

Un verre de vin rosé se trouvait dans l'une de leurs mains alors que des rondelles de concombre reposaient sur leurs yeux, créant une atmosphère agréable et reposante, redoublée par les chansons d'Ed Sheeran qui tournaient en boucle.

Candy avait marqué un temps d'arrêt en arrivant dans le salon, trouvant ainsi les filles. Cassandre était vautrée sur le canapé et Krystal dans l'un des deux fauteuils qui l'encadraient. Elle avait opté, comme souvent, pour celui qui était dos à la fenêtre et faisait face à l'intégralité de la pièce.

Candy ne sut pas si elle devait rire en les voyant ainsi ou si elle devait les jalouser. Elle opta finalement pour un mélange des deux et s'assit sur le fauteuil ultra-moelleux qui faisait face à celui de Krystal qui n'avait pas cessé de l'observer de sous son morceau de crudité.

-Écoute, j'ai passé une bonne soirée, oui. Merci de t'en soucier.

-Allez raconte ! Réclama Cassandre qui, elle, n'avait pas pris la peine d'esquisser le moindre mouvement pour retirer ce qui obstruait sa vue.

-Hum, si je vous dis que le préservatif de taille standard est trop petit, ça vous envoie du rêve, hein ?

-Oh que oui ! Gloussa Cassandre en renversant, sans s'en rendre compte, du vin.

Candy ne put s'empêcher de rire à mesure que les souvenirs de sa nuit torride se rejouaient dans un coin de sa tête.

-Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point j'ai pris cher !

-Oh que si ! Rit Krystal, attirant sur elle le regard suspicieux de ses amies.

-Ah ouais ? Toi aussi tu as déjà été en galère de… taille ?

-Bien sûr que oui, et dans les deux sens : les queues trop grandes qui te font saigner en systématique et les très petites qui te font le même effet qu'un coton tige.

-Hey, moi j'adore me passer un coton tige dans les oreilles !

-Mets le toi ailleurs et tu verras que ça fait pas grand-chose !

Toutes trois rirent à gorge déployée en tentant d'imaginer le pouvoir érotique du coton tige. Ceci étant, une fois Krystal calmée, elle ajouta :

-Non mais sans rire, les micro-pénis, c'est pas un mythe !

-Ca doit être tellement la loose d'en avoir un !

-Et de te retrouver en tête à tête avec !

Elles parlèrent longuement de tailles, clamant haut et fort que « si, la taille ça compte », que ce n'était qu'un argument sorti par un type qui en avait une toute petite. Elles finirent par conclure que la dimension idéale d'un pénis était proportionnelle à celle du vagin qu'il s'apprêtait à remplir.

Un vague silence s'installa à la fin de la conversation avant que Cassandre ne fasse le lien avec un autre sujet :

-Il va falloir qu'on fasse du shopping les filles !

-Et pourquoi ça ? Soupira Candy.

En temps normal, Candy n'avait rien contre une sortie shopping, au contraire. Seulement ce jour-là elle était fatiguée, n'avait pas encore dormi ni pris de douche. Elle n'aspirait qu'à, elle aussi, s'emmitoufler dans un peignoir avec un verre de rosé à la main.

-J'ai rendez-vous avec Ben ce soir, et je veux être parfaite !

-T'as pas besoin de shopping pour ça !

-C'est gentil mais pas crédible ! Rétorqua la jeune femme avec un demi sourire.

-De toute façon, moi aussi je dois faire un peu de shopping alors je te suis ! Trancha Krystal.

Les regards incrédules de Cassandre et Candy convergèrent vers la jeune femme. Le dressing de cette dernière pouvait à lui seul fournir une boutique de prêt-à-porter pendant quelques saisons. Ses amies se demandèrent alors ce dont Krystal pouvait bien avoir besoin et qu'elle n'avait pas encore.

-Ben quoi ? Il me faut des baskets et j'en n'ai pas !

-Des baskets ? Rit Candy. Genre tu vas te mettre au sport ?

-Noon ! C'est juste la demande de l'un de mes clients ! Krystal fit un clin d'œil à son amie sans donner plus d'information.

-Le jour où on me demandera de porter des baskets, je me barrerai en courant !

-D'où l'intérêt d'être en baskets !

Krystal éluda ainsi. Elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de leur parler de John Doe et de ses attentes atypiques. Tout ce que savait Krystal c'était que s'il voulait la voir en _jean, sweat et baskets, _alors elle suivrait la consigne.

-Candy tu veux rester à la maison et faire une petite sieste ?

-Baah… je vais venir avec vous, mais laissez moi le temps de prendre une douche avant. Abdiqua-t-elle en s'extirpant difficilement du fauteuil.

-Oh t'as le temps, hein, on va pas y aller comme ça non plus ! Rit Krystal en désignant son peignoir puis sa serviette qui retenait ses cheveux enduits de masque capillaire.

-Petites joueuses !

Chacune s'enferma dans sa salle de bain privative et Krystal se félicita d'avoir choisi de faire installer des ballons d'eau chaude dans chaque salle de bain, de sorte à éviter l'absence d'eau chaude en plein milieu d'une douche.

Elle rinça son masque à l'argile ainsi que son soin capillaire avant de se prélasser sous l'eau.

Après avoir fini de se préparer -coiffage et maquillage inclus- Krystal dut attendre encore vingt minutes pour que Candy soit prête puis dix de plus pour que la troisième colocataire ne se déclare enfin prête à partir.

Elles rejoignirent le parking de l'immeuble puis s'engouffrèrent dans la Yaris. Cassandre, à l'arrière, n'avait que peu de place mais, comme à chaque fois qu'elle avait une place sur la banquette, elle ne se plaignit pas, trop contente de ne pas avoir à galérer avec les transports en commun pour aller jusqu'au centre commercial.

Krystal s'inséra dans la circulation et conduisit longuement mais avec fluidité jusqu'au sud de la ville et stoppa sa voiture sur le parking du Westfield Southcenter. Krystal aurait pu conduire jusqu'à un centre commercial plus proche de chez elles mais elle avait toujours pensé que celui-ci était le plus complet de Seattle. Elle savait qu'elle trouverait des baskets comme celles qu'elle avait alors en tête.

Krystal ignorait si elle devait opter pour des baskets du genre de celles que les gens sans vie utilisent pour courir les dimanches matins sur le long de la baie ou si elle pouvait craquer pour des tennis à son image. Dans tous les cas, elle avait déjà une petite idée de ce qu'elle voulait ramener dans son dressing, même si elle ignorait totalement _où _est-ce qu'elle pourrait placer ses nouvelles chaussures.

Cassandre et Candy avaient eu raison, son dressing -qui était le plus grand de l'appartement- était déjà plein à craquer et négocier pour ranger quelques nouvelles paires pourrait s'avérer périlleux.

Afin de satisfaire Cassandre, les filles commencèrent leur excursion par les boutiques de lingerie et, sans surprise, Candy se laissa prendre au jeu et, à l'instar de sa jeune amie, commença à faire un défilé dans chacune des boutiques. Krystal trouvait à chaque fois un endroit où s'asseoir et patientait le temps que ses amies se changent et sortent des cabines pour qu'elle puisse donner son avis.

La première fois que Cassandre avait fait du shopping avec Krystal, elle avait été choquée par le comportement de son aînée : autant Candy avait tendance à faire dans la dentelle quand une de ses proches portait quelque chose qui ne lui allait pas, autant ce n'était pas le genre de Krystal.

Lors d'essayages, Krystal était intransigeante, n'hésitant pas une seule seconde à déclarer que telle couleur grossissait ou que telle coupe devrait être interdite d'être portée sous peine de lapidation.

Si Candy, qui aspirait à travailler dans la mode, avait aussitôt apprécié cette franchise et l'œil affûté de son amie, Cassandre, elle, avait eu beaucoup de mal avec cela et avait mis plusieurs semaines avant d'accepter de refaire des sorties shopping avec elle.

Krystal, elle, se préoccupait plus du look de ses collègues que de l'affection qu'elles pouvaient lui porter, même si elle les aimait profondément. A ses yeux, l'allure d'une call-girl est comme la vitrine d'un magasin : cela doit faire saliver, donner envie d'entrer et de profiter. Elle savait que c'était rendre service que d'être aussi cash et ne se souciait pas d'être potentiellement blessante si ça pouvait faire fonctionner les affaires de ses amies.

Étant donné qu'elle avait formé Candy puis Cassandre, elle estimait que leur succès était aussi un peu le sien, sans pour autant toucher un quelconque pourcentage sur ce qu'elles gagnaient.

Bien sûr, les colocataires de Krystal lui versaient leur part du loyer, argent gagné en écartant les cuisses ou en ouvrant suffisamment la bouche, mais ça ne faisait pas pour autant d'elle une proxénète.

Cela avait été sa principale préoccupation lors de l'arrivée de Candy sous son toit, que prendre l'argent du loyer que son amie avait acquis en vendant son corps à des hommes sans trop de respect ne soit pas considéré comme était le signe que Krystal profitait de la situation professionnelle de son amie pour renflouer son compte. Elle craignait que le fait qu'elle l'ait formée et mise en relation avec ses potentiels futurs clients pour ensuite lui demander sa part de loyer soit la définition même d'un proxénète mais Candy l'avait longuement rassurée sur ce point jusqu'à apaiser ses craintes.

Candy était juste heureuse d'avoir un toit au dessus de sa tête pour un loyer modique et était infiniment reconnaissante envers Krystal pour tout ce qu'elle lui avait appris. Même si elle la considérait comme celle qui lui avait appris les ficèles du métier, jamais elle ne l'avait considérée comme sa supérieure hiérarchique ou quelqu'un à qui elle devait rendre des comptes.

Cassandre, elle, ne s'était tout simplement jamais posé la question.

Une fois le marathon-lingerie -pendant lequel Cassandre avait pris un grand plaisir à défiler en toute petites tenues sexy devant Krystal- accompli, les filles se déplacèrent dans le centre commercial afin de trouver la tenue idéale de Cassandre pour retrouver son _Cheney. _

Une fois de plus, Krystal s'installait confortablement dans chacune des boutiques et donnait son avis sur les vêtements que Cassandre et Candy avaient choisis. Alors que les deux jeunes femmes se changeaient, Krystal sourit de l'engouement de Candy alors qu'elle n'avait même pas eu envie de sortir. Elle n'avait aucun contrôle sur elle-même quand il était question de shopping !

Les tenues, les styles et les coloris s'enchainèrent longuement. Même si certaines pièces faisaient envie à Krystal, elle avait déjà quasiment la même dans sa chambre, il était donc inutile pour elle d'acheter quoi que ce soit, sous peine de devoir faire encore plus de tri pour ranger les nouveaux articles.

De fait, l'après-midi était déjà bien avancé et Krystal n'avait pas dépensé un centime, contrairement à ses colocataires dont les bras avaient disparu dans les anses de leurs divers sacs.

-Bon et maintenant mes chaussures ! Pépia Cassandre.

-Mollo l'asticot ! J'ai la dalle moi ! Contra Krystal dont le ventre gargouillait depuis déjà une demi-heure.

-Oh mais on allait enfin chercher tes baskets !

-Oui ben ça attendra que mon ventre soit rempli !

Krystal allongea ses pas en direction de l'escalator afin de rejoindre l'étage où les restaurants étaient condensés. Elle savait déjà ce qu'elle voulait : mexicain !

Alors qu'elles patientaient toutes les trois sur l'escalator, Krystal sur la marche au-dessus de celle de ses amies, leur attention fut captée par des éclats de voix tonitruants. Elles tentèrent de savoir ce qu'il se passait, trouver l'origine de ce bruit qui surpassait le reste du brouhaha général mais firent chou blanc. Pour autant, cela ressemblait plus à une embrouille sans conséquence qu'à un réel problème alors les filles passèrent rapidement à autre chose et Candy commença à sortir de ses sacs tout ce qu'elle venait d'acheter, histoire d'exposer fièrement ses trouvailles, comme si elle pouvait avoir oublié ce qu'elle venait d'acheter.

Krystal se fit la réflexion qu'une Candy qui n'avait pas dormi de la nuit était une Candy pareille à celle de tous les autres jours.

Krystal imposa son choix de repas mexicain et toutes s'attablèrent. Tequila et enchiladas s'enchainèrent rapidement sous les regards avides de certains clients. Même si la profession des filles n'était pas écrite sur leur front, elles étaient dotées d'un certain pouvoir attractif sur la gente masculine, et avaient tendance à oublier à quel point cela s'avérait exact dès qu'elles ne cherchaient pas à entrer dans un jeu de séduction.

Les regards masculins convergeaient vers elles mais leurs idées étaient trop distraites pour y faire attention. Candy était percluse de courbatures et ressentait encore des palpitations au niveau de son plancher pelvien suite à son intense nuit. Cassandre avait l'esprit tout chamboulé à l'idée de revoir Ben et les pensées de Krystal partaient sans qu'elle ne le souhaite véritablement vers son client du soir.

Elle se posait tellement de questions sur _John Doe _: elle avait senti une fêlure, une blessure, en lui et une petite partie de son cerveau voulait en connaître la cause. Elle qui avait toujours su décrypter les gens, elle se retrouvait face à un mur qui lui semblait être infranchissable et elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle se sentait plus faible et vulnérable quand elle ignorait à qui elle avait à faire.

Et puis c'était la première fois qu'on lui demandait de travailler dans une tenue aussi décontractée et si peu sexy. De fait, et paradoxalement, John représentait beaucoup de premières fois pour elle.

Quand, la veille au soir, après son petit tour au parc, John l'avait contactée pour lui donner rendez-vous, elle avait accepté tout en sachant qu'elle allait devoir modifier son emploi du temps. Originellement, elle devait voir Oliver Cafferi, un jeune trentenaire à la fleur de l'âge, investisseur immobilier, qui était suffisamment bien foutu pour avoir les faveurs de n'importe quelle femme.

Quand il avait contacté Krystal pour la première fois, celle-ci s'était grandement méfiée : pour qu'un homme aussi élégant et beau à voir puisse nécessiter d'avoir recours à une call-girl, c'est qu'il devait avoir des besoins sexuels originaux et _hors-normes. _Cela étant, c'était la première fois que Krystal se trompait au sujet d'un homme. Oliver ne demandait rien d'autre que ce que les call-girl appelaient une « relation girlfriend », un peu comme John Doe d'ailleurs.

Cela consistait à -simplement- faire semblant d'être la petite amie du client, sauf qu'en général cela se terminait dans un lit ou contre un mur, à la différence d'avec John. Quand Krystal l'avait eu par SMS, elle avait su qu'elle pourrait décaler son rendez-vous avec Cafferi en échange d'une autre date rapidement et d'une petite remise sur le tarif.

Tous les clients de Krystal n'acceptaient pas aussi facilement les reports, principalement parce qu'ils prenaient rendez-vous lors des absences de leur femme, ou alors par orgueil comme c'était le cas pour Alec Volturis. Une seule fois Krystal s'était vue obligée de décaler une de leurs dates et avait dû le payer cher lorsqu'ils s'étaient revus.

Une fois rassasiée et le repas payé, les sacs de courses furent rassemblés et les filles se mirent en quête des chaussures parfaites. Pour cela, elles descendirent au rez-de-chaussée et se dirigèrent vers la succession de boutiques de chaussures. Il fallut aux filles entrer dans trois enseignes et n'être attirées par rien avant de trouver le magasin idéal.

Nouvellement ouvert dans la galerie marchande, l'intérieur de la boutique était chic et élégant. Les yeux de Candy étaient pétillants, émerveillés. Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver dans le _Versailles _de Sophia Coppola et se fit la remarque qu'elle aimerait vraiment avoir la même décoration pour sa future boutique. Tout était poudré, pastel, doux et féminin. La boutique était un véritable cocon feutré que Candy regrettait d'avance de devoir quitter à la fin de leur séance shopping.

De nombreux présentoirs de tailles différents étaient disséminés dans la vaste pièce unique, sans logique ni symétrie. Pour autant cela ne donnait pas l'impression que ce soit encombré, non, tout était hyper lumineux -malgré l'absence totale de lumière naturelle- et ordonné. Chaque étage des présentoirs était couvert de papier de soie qui criait le luxe et les prix à trois chiffres.

Des poufs et fauteuils designs et cosy à la fois étaient disséminés un peu partout de sorte à faciliter les essayages. Quelques miroirs étaient dispersés de part et d'autre afin que les clients puissent vérifier sereinement leur allure.

Le seul élément qui perturbait Candy était le fond sonore. Elle, en tant que gérante d'une telle boutique, aurait choisi de la musique douce, à la limite d'être un peu ennuyante, du jazz pourquoi pas, ou de la musique classique, mais le patron avait préféré opter pour une radio de grande écoute. Candy avait reconnu sitôt qu'elle était entrée a l'intérieur _No tears left to cry _d'Ariana Grande. Le cœur de la jeune femme s'était serré légèrement en repensant aux circonstances qui avaient donné naissance à cette chanson.

L'attentat de Manchester, au soir du 22 Mai 2017, à la sortie du concert de la jeune chanteuse.

Candy ne comprenait pas comment ce genre de chose pouvait avoir lieu. Elle était persuadée que si tout le monde avait les murs de leur appartement décorés de la même façon que l'étaient ceux de la colocation, le monde se porterait bien mieux. Les licornes, les chatons, et châteaux Disney étaient les meilleures armes contre la guerre et le terrorisme.

Quelques clients étaient dispersés dans la boutique selon leurs recherches car les étales étaient thématiques : l'une ne présentait que des sandales, une autre que des bottes et caetera. Krystal partit directement vers le fond du magasin, là où elle avait repéré baskets et tennis alors que Candy et Cassandre se dirigèrent vers le long présentoir sur lequel étaient exposés les escarpins.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'extasiaient bruyamment devant chacune des chaussures tout en tentant d'occulter le prix affiché par paire. Elles dissertaient sur la pertinence de la couleur prune du velours qui recouvrait une paire de stilettos quand les mêmes éclats de voix entendus alors que les filles étaient sur l'escalator se firent entendre.

Les deux jeunes femmes tournèrent simultanément la tête pour découvrir un petit groupe d'hommes semblant être perdus devant l'étale des escarpins.

-Non mais celle-ci est mieux.

-Oui mais celle-là a des paillettes !

-Et celle-ci brille !

-Oui mais moi je préfère celles en léopard !

Les hommes, au nombre de trois, avaient l'air aussi perdus que s'ils étaient devant le rayon tampons et devaient faire un choix pour leur femme : avec ou sans applicateur, flux léger, abondant, boîte verte ou boîte bleue….

Le plus imposant des trois, celui qui dépassait ses amis d'autre moins une tête et trente kilos, brandissant des chaussures compensées doublées d'énormes talons. Des brides et sangles au motif léopard ornaient le tout, remontant probablement jusqu'à mi mollet de la personne qui oserait les porter.

-Je vais lui prendre celle-ci ! Fit le géant à ses amis. Bien que de taille respectable, ses amis semblaient petits à ses côtés, n'importe qui aurait semblé petit à côté de lui. Si le géant était brun et avait la carrure d'une armoire à glace, ses amis étaient plus fins et élancés bien que leurs biceps étaient visibles sous leurs vêtements. L'un était quasiment roux, les mains profondément enfoncées dans ses poches de pantalons, perdu et mal à l'aise tandis que l'autre était blond, les cheveux mi-long et ondulés, il était souriant, avenant et prenait une part active dans ce qu'il semblait être une recherche de chaussures adéquates.

Candy releva sa tête et redressa ses épaules, bombant ainsi sa poitrine. Elle délaissa Cassandre et sa recherche de la paire de chaussures parfaites pour se diriger vers le groupe d'hommes avant qu'une des employées réparties un peu partout dans la boutique ne vienne leur porter secours.

-Vous semblez avoir besoin d'aide, Messieurs. Roucoula la jeune femme en papillonnant exagérément des cils. Sa voix inhabituellement aiguë attira l'attention de Cassandre qui détourna son regard des talons aiguilles.

-C'est gentil mademoiselle, fit le géant, mais j'ai trouvé : je vais prendre ça à ma femme.

Il brandit la paire léopard avec autant de précaution que s'il s'agissait des joyaux de la couronne d'Angleterre.

-Hum… et votre femme, c'est une arpenteuse de trottoir ?

Cassandre, qui s'était approchée non pas par passion pour les chaussures mais parce qu'elle avait vu là l'occasion d'harponner de nouveaux clients, d'autant qu'ils étaient loin d'être moches, éclata d'un rire qui n'avait rien de gracieux.

-Une quoi ? Demanda le géant.

-Une arpenteuse !

-C'est quoi ça ?

Candy et Cassandre échangèrent un regard de connivence alors qu'un sourire étirait leurs lèvres.

-Une prostituée !

-Vous êtes en train d'insulter ma femme ?

Le géant qui jusque-là avait plus l'air d'un gentil nounours plus qu'autre chose eut l'air de se transformer tel Mister Hide ou Hulk, plus précisément. Candy leva aussitôt ses mains en signe d'apaisement :

-Hey, je n'insulte personne moi, vous, en revanche, si vous offrez ça à votre femme, elle va le prendre mal. Vous allez devoir dormir sur le canapé pendant des jours !

Les yeux d'Hulk s'écarquillèrent comme s'il venait d'apprendre qu'il était atteint du virus Ebola. Toute trace de colère avait disparu.

-Hey ! Moi je veux pas dormir sur le canap' hein !

-Alors faudrait pas lui offrir ça ! Intervint Cassandre en affichant un large sourire.

-Oui mais je suis sûr qu'elle serait hyper sexy avec ça !

Le blond s'interposa dans la conversation :

-Je t'avais bien dit de prendre celles qui brillent ! Il désigna une paire banale de stilettos vernis noirs.

-Oui enfin ça c'est un peu trop classique si vous voulez mon avis.

-Merde, je lui prends quoi à ma femme alors ?

-On peut demander son avis à une experte.

-Avec grand plaisir !

Alors que les trois hommes pensaient que la jeune femme aux cheveux en bataille allait faire appel à l'une des employées, elle monta sur un des poufs carrés à la recherche de son amie, alors que les premières notes de _Believer _des Imagine Dragons se firent entendre.

Quand elle trouva enfin Krystal parmi les baskets, Candy faillit éclater de rire et tomber à la renverse : Krystal était en train d'improviser une chorégraphie qui pourrait faire mourir de honte n'importe qui avec un minimum d'égo.

-Hey morue, cria-t-elle en exagérant jusqu'à porter ses mains autour de sa bouche pour former un haut-parleur de fortune, tu peux venir ?

-Morue ? Fit Hulk en haussant un sourcil.

-Ouais c'était ça ou "gros cul" mais elle ne m'aurait jamais pardonnée. Candy rit toute seule de sa propre blague tout en regardant les talons sélectionnés par les amis de Hulk après être redescendue du pouf.

Le refrain de la chanson fut diffusé au moment même où Krystal apparut de nulle part en interprétant les paroles comme si elle chantait seule dans sa salle de bain :

_-Paiiin ! You made me a, you made me a believer, believer !_

Elle était arrivée derrière ses amies et face aux jeunes hommes mais était trop absorbée par la chanson pour s'en rendre compte. Elle avait déboulé entre les étales en sautant, criant quasiment son « _Paiiin_ » et secouait sa tête dans tous les sens quasiment sur chaque mot.

La première phrase du refrain terminée, Krystal s'arrêta, se rendant compte qu'elle avait plus de spectateurs que ce qu'elle pensait, suscitant les rires de ses amies et la surprise des hommes. Ce n'est fut pas tant la honte que la surprise qui la coupa dans son élan.

Candy qui n'avait rien remarqué de son trouble tenta de passer outre l'allure de son amie : celle-ci était en plein essayage lorsque Candy l'avait appelée, elle portait donc un escarpin à lanières au pied gauche et une tennis blanche décorée d'une multitude de petites cerises rouge sombre au pied droite. La silhouette était penchée bizarrement et ses bras chargés de trois boîtes à chaussures et du second escarpin.

-Le monsieur ici présent, fit Candy en pointant Hulk du pouce, cherche une paire de chaussures à offrir à sa femme. Vu ce sur quoi il a porté son dévolu, on s'est dit que l'on ferait mieux de lui venir en aide.

Krystal tenta de paraître la plus naturelle possible et déposa ses boîtes sur le pouf sur lequel avait été perchée Candy quelques secondes plus tôt. Alors que Krystal allait s'adresser à Hulk, elle ne put s'empêcher de chanter en même temps que c'était diffusé : « _Pain !____I let the bullets fly, __oh let them _rain » de façon un peu plus contenue que précédemment, bien qu'elle insista lourdement sur « _Pain _» et « _rain _», comme c'est le cas dans la version originale. Elle obtint de chacun un sourire léger mais ne s'en préoccupa pas.

Hulk mit en avant la paire léopard qu'il avait toujours à la main, les doigts refermés autour des talons et Krystal comprit aussitôt où se trouvait le problème :

-Votre femme, c'est une arpenteuse de trottoir ?

-Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre vous aussi ! Bougonna le grand brun.

-Je suppose que c'est un non ! Répliqua la jeune femme en souriant, sa tête s'inclina légèrement sur le côté. Cependant, elle fixa la paire de chaussures et sentit ses sourcils se froncer : À bien y regarder, je me dis que même une arpenteuse ne voudrait pas de cela.

-Ouais, je suis d'accord avec toi ! Fit Cassandre en tentant de ne pas rire.

-Elle pourrait décéder d'une hypothermie orteillère avec des trucs comme ça ! Continuait Krystal avant d'être interpelée par Candy :

-Une hypothermie orteillère, ça n'existe pas, ça !

-Bien sûr que si c'est quand tes orteils sont tellement bleus qu'ils tombent tout seuls et se brisent en milliers de morceaux !

-Mais bien sûr…

Les trois filles, qui avaient momentanément oublié des hommes faces à elles, étaient au bord de l'hilarité.

-La prochaine fois que je verrai un médecin, je lui demanderai !

-Même pas peur !

Le grand blond se racla la gorge, non pas parce qu'il voulait reprendre la conversation passionnante qu'ils avaient sur les futures chaussures de Rosalie mais parce que la possibilité de parler _hypothermie orteillère_ était assez gênante pour lui.

Jasper Withlock avait tendance à éviter de draguer les femmes extérieures à la médecine. Bien trop souvent, ces femmes n'étaient attirées que par son salaire de médecin et partaient en courant quand elles apprenaient qu'il n'était que résident et continuait de rembourser le crédit qu'il avait souscrit pour pouvoir poursuivre ses études.

De fait, le tableau de chasse de Jasper était relativement réduit et ciblé, étant donné les restrictions qu'il s'imposait.

A ce moment précis, il regretta sa règle de bonne conduite parce que les filles qui se trouvaient face à lui étaient vraiment divines à ses yeux : jeunes, drôles et très attirantes. Il n'eut pas le temps de plus les observer que la brune qui venait d'arriver reprit sa conversation avec Emmett.

-Bon, et ces chaussures, vous les offrez pour une raison particulière ?

-Ce sera l'anniversaire de ma femme samedi.

-Oh, belle idée qu'une paire de chaussures ! Ça change des fleurs !

En entendant cela, Jasper ne put s'empêcher d'abattre sa main sur l'épaule de son ami :

-Ah ! Tu vois, je te l'avais dit !

-Ouais, ouais...

La troisième brune ne lâcha pas l'affaire :

-Et elle fait quoi comme travail, la chanceuse ?

-Ma femme est résidente en chirurgie, gynéco-obstétrie. Fit Emmett en bombant la torse.

-Okay… et vous voulez lui offrir des chaussures à porter au travail ou en soirée.

-Heu… chai pas ! Les deux ?

-On doit pouvoir trouver ça ! Vous auriez une photo à me montrer, histoire que je puisse avoir une idée de ce qui lui irait ?

-Mais bien sûr !

Emmett était tellement amoureux de Rosalie qu'il ne prêtait même pas un regard aux filles qui étaient devant lui, même si Cassandre et Candy papillonnaient un peu trop des cils.

Emmett sortit de la poche arrière de son jean son portable et pianota jusqu'à trouver la photo de Rosalie qu'il cherchait puis tendit son téléphone à la jeune femme qui allait sauver l'anniversaire de sa femme.

Krystal se saisit du portable et observa la photo, à la recherche d'indices sur les goûts vestimentaires de la femme de Hulk. La call-girl inclina le téléphone dans un sens, puis dans l'autre avant de faire de même avec sa tête. Elle ne put qu'admettre que la jeune femme était magnifique mais la photo ne l'aidait en rien à trouver _la_ paire de chaussures.

-Et sinon, vous auriez une photo sur laquelle elle est habillée ?

Effectivement la ravissante -et visiblement très à l'aise avec son corps- blonde posait nue sur un lit, étendue sur le dos, allongée sur des draps en soie -et Krystal s'y connaissait en draps en soie !- une de ses jambes était repliée, son pied à plat sur la litterie alors que la seconde était étendue et quelque peu écartée, suffisamment pour que Krystal en connaisse un peu trop sur l'anatomie de la jeune femme. Ceci étant, Krystal ne put s'empêcher de se faire la réflexion qu'elle aimerait bien l'avoir comme cliente.

-Hey ! Fallait préciser ! S'exclama le gros ours tandis que ses amis ne savaient plus où se mettre tellement ils avaient honte. Candy et Cassandre, elles, étaient prises d'un fou rire alors que Krystal esquissait sagement un sourire en coin :

-Mais bien sûr, comment n'y ai-je pas pensé !

Emmett reprit son téléphone et farfouilla jusqu'à trouver des photos qui pourraient être qualifiées comme « décentes » par des gens plus normaux que lui. Il en sortit trois du lot qu'il fit défiler sous les yeux de la jeune brune.

-Eh bien, on peut dire qu'elle est canon votre femme !

\- Oh oui, je suis un petit veinard, je sais !

Les photos montraient une belle jeune femme blonde, élégante et raffinée. Le premier cliché la montrait en tenue de soirée, le corps voluptueux mis en valeur par une robe fourreau rouge écarlate. Le deuxième l'avait immortalisée dans une blouse de professionnel hospitalier, les cheveux savamment relevés dans un chignon, elle était penchée sur une borne d'accueil et semblait remplir des papiers. Le troisième avait figé la jeune femme dès son réveil, alors qu'elle buvait ce qui pourrait être du café. Elle était vêtue d'un pyjama composé d'un débardeur et d'un short.

Krystal devait en convenir : la blonde était magnifique et trouver chaussures à ses pieds n'allait pas être si difficile que ça, à partir du moment où on s'y connaît !

-Bien, laissez-moi dix minutes et je vous ramène de quoi obtenir de votre femme la soirée la plus torride de votre vie !

-Oh yeah ! Dépêche toi de me trouver ça, petite magicienne érotique !

-Ooh, on te l'a jamais sortie celle-là ! Rit Cassandre.

-Oui, j'avoue, j'aime bien ! Fit Krystal à son amie en se retournant pour partir à la recherche de plusieurs paires d'escarpins.

Après avoir pris connaissance de la pointure de la magnifique blonde, Krystal longea l'autre côté du présentoir, là où elle avait repéré des chaussures à son goût et commença à faire son repérage, toujours en portant un talon et une semelle plate.

Alors que ses yeux naviguaient de cuir en daim, de compensés en plats, Krystal se fit la réflexion qu'elle aurait pu opter pour une carrière de _personal shopper. _Elle savait qu'elle aurait aimé ça, être payée pour faire du shopping, devoir acheter les meilleures pièces, les plus chères et ce avec l'argent des autres… Simplement ces gens ne baisaient pas autant que Krystal et même si elle était du genre à prendre son pied en faisant du shopping, c'était loin de ce qu'elle vivait lorsqu'elle travaillait.

Elle sourit en coin lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de ce qui l'avait sortie de ses pensées. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à ses amies pour se rendre compte que l'étale était suffisamment grande pour que même Hulk ne puisse pas la voir.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici.

-Pareil ! Tu m'avais dit que tu avais déjà des baskets ! Si j'avais su que ce n'était pas le cas, j'aurais demandé autre chose, voire rien du tout. Fit John en prenant la parole pour la première fois depuis que Candy les avait accostés.

-Je t'ai dit : « t'inquiète pas », alors t'inquiète pas.

John fit une moue que Krystal trouva trop craquante.

-Tu me diras combien je te dois pour les baskets alors !

-Tsss, dans tes rêves !

Krystal s'obstina à fixer les chaussures face à elle malgré le regard pesant que John fixait sur elle. Même si elle tentait de l'ignorer et de garder une distance salvatrice, elle ne put ignorer la chaleur que cet homme faisait naître en elle. Elle ignorait _où _cela sévissait, entre ses reins ou là où battait son cœur mais elle devait avouer que quelques chose en lui l'attirait comme aucun de ses clients ne savaient le faire.

La surprise d'Edward avait été complète lorsque Krystal avait débarqué dans le rayon en criant les paroles d'une chanson qui lui était inconnue, diffusée par la radio. Si le short en jean et la blouse vert forêt qu'elle portait soulignaient la blancheur de sa peau et lui conférait une certaine aura, l'unique talon qu'elle portait cassait l'image chic qu'Edward avait d'elle. Et il aimait ça !

Lui qui avait eu peur pour la vie de Krystal lors qu'elle ne travaillait pas, il était bien content de la croiser dans une boutique aussi chic que celle-ci, c'était la preuve qu'elle en avait les moyens et puis elle semblait être bien accompagnée : bien que taquines, les filles avaient l'air proches et complices. Edward en était très heureux.

Même en dehors de son travail elle était pétillante et pleine de vie. Les cerises sur ses tennis en étaient la preuve.

Il se demanda si la fameuse colocataire qui avait -soi-disant- innondé la cuisine en lançant une machine sans la surveiller était l'une des deux filles.

-Comment est-ce que tu t'es retrouvé à partir à la recherche d'une paire d'escarpins ? Chuchota Krystal en plaçant une première boîte de chaussures sous son bras gauche.

-Et bien hier soir j'ai appris que ma journée d'aujourd'hui serait _off_ et j'ai fait l'erreur de le dire à Emmett, le grand baraqué. Il m'a juste répondu : « Parfait, tu viendras avec Jasper et moi chercher des chaussures pour Rosalie », et me voilà !

-Tu aurais fait quoi de ta journée si tu n'étais pas parti à la recherche d'escarpins ?

-Hum, je sais pas. J'aurais ramené du travail à la maison, je suppose.

-Ca, c'est bien le genre de chose que je n'ai jamais fait !

Krystal tenta d'amoindrir, à défaut de réfréner, le fou rire qui la prit et tenta de le transformer en une toux : elle voulait autant que possible éviter d'attirer l'attention sur eux, d'une part parce qu'elle ne voulait pas parler de _John_ a ses amies mais également -et surtout !- parce qu'elle se devait de garder la confidentialité vis-à-vis de John et de sa vie privée.

Edward, lui, fit une grimace que Krystal ne vit pas.

Krystal arrêta son choix sur deux autres paires et les saisit avant de retourner de l'autre côté de l'étale, auprès de celui que John avait appelé _Emmett. _John, lui, fit le tour par l'autre côté.

Une fois du bon côté du présentoir, Krystal trouva Candy en train d'ouvrir les boîtes à chaussures contenant les paires de tennis, ce qui la contraria passablement. Si John n'aurait pas été là, elle s'en serait fichu, mais il était présent et Krystal voulait garder le suspens sur ses chaussures, même si elle portait toujours le modèle à cerises au pied.

Avec la pointe d'un des escarpins sélectionnés, Krystal donna un coup sec et franc sur le crâne baissé au dessus d'une boîte entrouverte de Candy.

-Touche à ton cul, toi !

-Non mais sérieusement ! S'exclama Candy après avoir grimacé en brandissant une tennis turquoise agrémentée d'un arc-en-ciel sur chaque face externe et d'une vingtaine de têtes de licorne qui étaient dispersées sur l'intégralité du tissu. Tu crois franchement que t'es baisable avec ça ?

-Hey ! Moi je suis baisable quoi que je porte ! Répliqua-t-elle en posant les diverses paires qu'elle avait sélectionnées sur le pouf qui avait précédemment servi à Candy à se surélever.

-Ah oui, même dans ton pyjama-licorne ?

Krystal fit volte-face en éclatant de rire : jamais elle n'aurait cru que l'une ou l'autre aurait osé parler du pyjama-licorne devant des inconnus. Mais après tout, elle n'aurait pas dû en être étonnée : les filles n'avaient aucun filtre !

Krystal, en proie à sa passion dévorante pour les licornes, s'était acheté une grenouillère à capuche à l'effigie de son animal préféré, corne et queue incluses !

-Demande à Jacob si, vraiment, je ne suis pas baisable dans mon pyjama ! Osa répliquer Krystal malgré la présence des intrus, plus particulièrement celle de John, tout simplement parce qu'elle aimait avoir le dernier mot avec ses amies, surtout lorsque sa baisabilité était remise en question !

-Jacob, il te baiserait quoi que tu portes !

-C'est bien ce que je dis ! Krystal clôtura ainsi la conversation, fière d'avoir le dernier argument. Aussi, elle fit face au fameux Emmett pour trouver un Hulk au sourire narquois. Elle n'osait même pas regarder John pour savoir quelle tête est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire. De fait, elle ne connut pas non plus la réaction de celui qui avait été nommé _Jasper _précédemment. Vu les photos et le style que votre femme semble avoir, je vous conseille ses trois paires. Bien entendu, je ne vous dis pas de les prendre toutes mais ainsi votre choix est plus restreint.

Krystal marqua un temps d'arrêt pour le laisser observer les chaussures à talons et reprit :

-Personnellement, j'opterais pour celles-ci, mais c'est vous qui voyez. Conseilla-t-elle en désignant la paire qui était le plus à droite.

Il s'agissait d'escarpins rouges écarlate, vernis, dont le cuir s'entrecroisait de sorte à ajourer la chaussure. Si les yeux de Krystal pétillaient en les regardant, la bouche d'Emmett, elle, se plissa de manière dubitative.

-Moi j'opterais plutôt pour celles-ci ! Contra-t-il en pointant du doigt les chaussures les plus à gauche.

Il préférait des chaussures noirs en daim, fermées et montantes jusqu'à la cheville. Une fausse fermeture Éclair se trouvait à l'arrière et terminait de hauts talons.

-Elles sont jolies, c'est vrai, mais je pense que les rouges iraient tout de même mieux à votre femme.

Il hésita mais son regard revenait toujours et inexorablement vers celles qu'il avait aussitôt repérées.

-Nan, je vais prendre celles de gauche !

-Ok. Bon anniversaire à votre femme ! Fit Krystal avec un sourire sincère, pas le moins du monde vexée de ne pas avoir su faire écouter son avis.

_Après tout, cela arrive même aux meilleurs personal shoppers !_

Krystal retira sa tennis-cerise avec aisance, perchée sur un seul pied et Edward ne put s'empêcher de la comparer à un flamant rose. Toujours comme si elle se trouvait dans son propre dressing et qu'elle n'avait pas cinq paires d'yeux braqués sur elle, Krystal chaussa sa propre chaussure avant de placer sa tennis-cerise dans la boîte qui lui correspondait et de se saisir du reste de ses boîtes.

Si Krystal adressa un vague signe de la tête aux intrus, trop pressée de passer en caisse, comme si cela pouvait servir à faire passer plus rapidement son après-midi et donc rapprocher son contrat avec _John_, Candy et Cassandre se firent un peu plus chaleureuses.

Krystal s'occupa de payer ses trois paires de tennis et ne vit pas Edward s'eloigner de ses amis en prétextant vouloir chercher, pour son compte personnel, des chaussures de ville. Au lieu de cela, avec une grande discrétion, Edward héla une des vendeuses et lui fit une description précise et pointue de la paire que Krystal avait nettement préférée. Après avoir donné un pourboire à la vendeuse, il exigea que cette paire soit livrée chez lui, avant vingt heures, heure à laquelle Krystal étaient censée arriver.

Edward se félicita d'avoir regardé la pointure de la jeune femme au moment où elle avait changé de chaussures.

Edward était particulièrement fier de l'idée qu'il avait eu d'offrir ces chaussures à la jeune femme pour compenser le fait que, à cause de lui, elle avait dû s'acheter des baskets. Quand il avait compris cela, il s'était senti mal, très mal. Il se demanda même si la jeune femme avait chez elle jean et sweat !

Edward avait demandé à faire livrer les chaussures pour ne pas avoir à les payer sous les yeux d'Emmett et Jasper qui, à coup sûr, se seraient montrés bien trop curieux. Aussi, Edward avait demandé à régler lors de la livraison. Le magasin n'avait pas pour habitude ce genre de pratique mais les employés avaient conscience qu'en vendant une pareille qualité, certains clients pourraient se montrer plus exigeants que d'autres.

Une fois de plus, Edward voulait se démarquer des autres clients de la jeune femme et il ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était un bon pour y parvenir, même s'il ne connaissait pas vraiment les habitudes que Krystal avait avec ses autres clients.

Malgré cela, Edward était persuadé que son cadeau lui ferait plaisir : le simple fait qu'elle ne soit _pas _Tanya était la preuve qu'elle savait apprécier les cadeaux pour ce qu'ils sont.

Le neurochirurgien rejoignit ses amis après avoir vérifié avec la vendeuse que tout était réglé et sans mauvaise surprise et, une fois qu'Emmett eut réglé la paire de chaussures à trois chiffres, tous les trois flânèrent quelques instants entre magasins de sport et boutiques de luxe dédiées aux hommes avant de se séparer.

Edward savait qu'Emmett allait rentrer chez lui attendre que sa femme ne rentre du travail mais ignorait totalement ce qu'avait prévu Jasper. De temps en temps une femme squattait chez lui, ne demandant qu'à assouvir la moindre de ses envies mais, à la connaissance du neurochirurgien, Jasper n'avait personne dans sa ligne de mire à cette période-là.

Jusque là, lorsque Jasper faisait vœu de célibat, les deux médecins passaient le plus clair de leur temps ensemble chez l'un ou chez l'autre, seulement Krystal avait débarqué dans la vie d'Edward comme un puissant tsunami et faisait des ravages.

Aussi, une fois sur le parking du centre commercial où les trois voitures étaient stationnées, Edward tenta d'être à la fois naturel et détaché, souhaitant par-dessus tout n'éveiller les soupçons de personne : il ne souhaitait vraiment pas devoir s'expliquer sur ses projets pour la soirée. Il ignorait complètement comment ses proches réagiraient mais il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que l'information ne fasse pas de vague.

Il ignorait si ses amis seraient railleurs ou s'ils tenteraient de mettre leur grain de sel dans l'histoire mais il comptait bien faire en sorte de ne pas savoir. Il avait peur qu'ils sous entendent qu'Edward payait pour avoir les faveurs de la jeune femme alors que ce n'était pas le cas et ce serait vexant pour lui.

Edward réussit à monter dans sa voiture en évitant que Jasper ne lui propose de se faire une sortie entre hommes cependant il ne vit pas la tête étonnée de son ami. Ceci étant, Jasper pensait simplement qu'Edward avait -encore- ramené des dossiers chez lui, pas qu'il avait rendez-vous avec une jeune femme pétillante et pleine de vie !

Edward rentra rapidement chez lui et alla directement dans sa cuisine, il était fier d'avoir pensé à faire livrer ses courses dès qu'il avait eu une réponse positive de la part de Krystal.

Il se lava méticulleusement les mains, ce qui lui permit de faire tomber la pression qui était en train de monter sournoisement, avant de commencer à préparer sa bolognaise. Au menu : canellonis !

Alors qu'il était en train de farcir méticuleusement ses pâtes, Edward se fit la remarque que c'était la seconde fois de suite qu'il cuisinait italien pour elle et se promit d'innover pour la prochaine fois, parce que, bien évidemment, il y aurait une prochaine fois !

Le plat était au four, un cheese cake en provenance de la meilleure patisserie de la ville était dans le frigo avec une salade verte ainsi qu'une bouteille de vin blanc. Tout était prêt, il ne manquait plus que Krystal.

Edward fixa l'horloge et le stress monta à mesure que la grande aiguille tournait sur le cadran.

**Alors,ce petit chapitre tout calme et presque mignon ? *-***

**Vous me haïssez de couper là, hein ? ahah**

**Bisous :)**


	9. Chapitre 8 - Tenter

**Coucou mes beautés !**

**Comment allez vous ?**

**Aujourd'hui, un chapitre bien sympa *-* Comment va se passer leur deuxième rendez-vous ? Ai-je été sympa avec eux ? Suis-je du genre à être sympa avec mes persos ? Ah Ah Ah **

**Momo6 : Couper la fin d'un chapitre est tout un art ahah Ouiii, je trouvais sympa qu'ils se rencontrent dans le magasin, même si c'était une totale impro XD Alice et Jaz... Je vais t'avouer que je n'ai absolument rien prévu pour eux en fait mouahahaha Je suis bien d'accord avec toi ! Avec les séries médicales et Google, on peut faire pleins de choses !**

***-* A la fin d'un des chapitres d'**_**Avancer, Tome 2, **_**Gwen Who a lancé le pari fou d'écrire des OS sur les thèmes qu'on lui lançait. Comme je n'ai le temps de rien du tout, je lui ai donné un thème que j'aurais aimé traiter moi-même mais que je ne ferai jamais par manque de temps XD... Quelque chose de post-apocaliptique ou futuriste. Cette folle (lol) a lié les deux pour sortir... un chef d'oeuvre. Avec les contraintes liées aux OS, elle a réussi à construire tout un monde et un contexte de folie. Je n'ai, personnellement, toujours pas réussi à me remettre de cette lecture... Je vous la conseille réellement : **_**For Free**_**. *-* **

**Chapitre 8 – Tenter**

La grande aiguille indiquait précisément vingt heures lorsque la sonnette de l'entrée raisonna dans le pavillon d'Edward. Son cœur et sa respiration s'accélérèrent brusquement malgré le fait qu'il tentait de réguler son stress depuis déjà un quart d'heure.

Tout était prêt, tant au niveau du ménage que du repas, Edward avait même eu le temps de se doucher, se raser et rêvasser en fixant la brosse à dents que la jeune femme avait laissée sur le rebord de la vasque, à la demande d'Edward.

Il avait même pu laver et sécher ses draps dans la matinée, ce qu'il n'avait pas pu faire lors de la première venue de la jeune femme.

Les chaussures avaient été livrées et payées une heure auparavant et reposaient dans leur boîte, emballée dans du papier de soie.

Le dernier album en date de Nora Jones tournait en boucle depuis le retour du neurochirurgien, il puisait dans les successions de notes tout le calme et l'apaisement qu'il pouvait.

Tout était en place, de sorte à ce que la soirée se déroule sans anicroche, pourtant Edward était en train d'hyperventiler. Il pouvait sentir sa transpiration poindre en gouttelettes sur son front qu'il essuya promptement avec un torchon propre avant de le déposer sur le couvercle de la poubelle située à l'intérieur d'un des placards.

Leur première nuit s'était bien passée, leur rencontre impromptue dans la matinée aussi, Krystal avait semblé être contente de le voir, même si la surprise avait prédominé lorsqu'ils s'étaient croisés entre deux présentoirs et pourtant, malgré cela, Edward était angoissé.

Même si Krystal était l'exact opposé de Tanya, Edward avait peur. Dans les débuts de leur relation, Tanya avait été parfaite, cachant avec adresse la folie et les névroses qui couvaient en elle. De fait, Edward ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cela pouvait être également le cas de Krystal, qu'au fil du temps il découvrirait à quel point elle était dangereuse.

Edward avait peur de souffrir. Il _savait _qu'il allait souffrir. Même si le fait qu'il payait la jeune femme et que tout était superficiel entre eux était clair et limpide pour lui, il s'était déjà attaché à elle. Trop, beaucoup trop, et ce dès la première fois qu'il l'avait vue. Aussi arriverait indéniablement le moment où Edward souffrirait. Peut-être était-ce cela qui lui faisait réellement peur, avoir mal à nouveau, quelque soit la façon dont cela se produirait.

Parce que la sonnette retentit une seconde fois, Edward stoppa sa réflexion et alla à la rencontre de son invitée sans plus réfléchir.

Il ouvrit la porte et se retrouva plus intimidé que jamais. Il avait su que si Krystal s'habillait de façon décontractée, naturelle, elle serait encore plus belle mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle le soit autant.

Krystal avait entièrement joué le jeu, jusqu'à faire l'impasse sur le maquillage et attacher ses cheveux dans un chignon lâche et négligé. Elle portait un sweat noir trop grand d'une ou deux tailles à l'effigie des Yankees de New York, un jean clair élimé sur un des genoux ainsi que les tennis que son amie avait exhibées, celles avec un arc-en-ciel sur les faces externes et des têtes de licorne.

Plus cette femme était naturelle et plus elle était magnifique aux yeux d'Edward. Elle réchauffa le cœur et le corps du médecin qui aurait aimé que jamais la jeune femme ne reparte de chez lui.

Krystal lui adressa un large sourire avant d'entrer dans le pavillon, sans que John ne se décale vraiment pour la laisser passer. Pour autant, elle fit attention à ne pas le bousculer. Edward la regarda faire sans être tout à fait surpris : elle semblait être tellement à l'aise chez lui. Il se demanda si elle était ainsi où qu'elle aille ou si c'était lui qui la rendait ainsi.

Dans tous les cas, il était très heureux de savoir qu'il était le seul de ses clients chez qui elle se rendait, les autres ne pourraient pas la voir ainsi, aussi faussement familière des lieux. C'était juste pour lui et il aimait cela.

-Est-ce que ça te plaît ? Se soucia Krystal une fois dans l'entrée, en tournant sur elle-même avant de faire face à nouveau à son client.

-Oh que oui !

La réponse était arrivée un peu trop vite et Edward rougit d'être aussi lisible. Cela fit sourire Krystal qui se détourna vers l'intérieur du pavillon afin de l'aider à dissiper la gêne.

-Ca sent drôlement bon ! S'exclama la jeune femme en se dirigeant vers un des tabourets qui longeaient le comptoir. Elle se hissa dessus avant de croiser ses mains sur le comptoir et balancer ses pieds dans le vide comme une enfant. Edward la suivit et prit place du côté de la cuisine.

-Merci. C'est cannellonis ce soir, j'espère que ça te va.

-C'est parfait !

-C'est vrai ? Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je ne sais cuisiner que des plats italiens !

-C'est très bien italien, et tellement plus que ce que mes colocs cuisinent !

La tête de Krystal s'inclina sur le côté, comme souvent, alors qu'un sourire sincère illuminait son visage.

-Je pensais que tu n'avais qu'une seule colocataire.

-Non, non. La seconde s'est greffée à nous il y a six mois.

-Ce sont les filles qui étaient avec toi dans le magasin ? S'enquit Edward en sortant le vin du frigo. Cette fois, ses gestes étaient nettement plus assurés que la fois précédente. Il sortit son tire-bouchon et s'attela à ouvrir la bouteille.

-C'est ça, Candy et Cassandre.

-Pas trop dur de vivre à trois sous le même toit ? J'ai déjà squatté chez des amis mais je suppose que les choses sont un peu plus compliquées quand cela se passe entre filles.

Edward, à mesure qu'il parlait, tentait de masquer son trouble à l'évocation de son passé avec Tanya. Il n'avait jamais abordé les choses avec tellement d'aisance. Quand il avait dû être logé chez Emmett et Jasper, en alternance, c'était lorsqu'il avait quitté son appartement dans la précipitation. Les images de cette soirée affluaient dans son esprit bien qu'il tenta ardemment de les refouler pour ne pas les laisser gâcher leur soirée. Heureusement Krystal ne saisit pas ce qu'il se passait dans l'esprit de son client et répondit.

-Oh, c'est pas facile tous les jours, hein ! L'arrivée de Cassy a bousculé bien des choses mais ça va, on gère plutôt bien.

Edward tenta de se focaliser sur la conversation plutôt que sur la folie de Tanya :

-Et est-ce qu'il y a une certaine forme de hiérarchie ? Si la troisième est arrivée en dernière, est-ce que ça veut dire qu'elle a moins son mot à dire ?

Edward réussit à déboucher sa bouteille avec aisance et remplit deux verres à pied.

-Et bien oui et non. On essaie de répartir les tâches ménagères, même si Cassy a du mal avec cette notion, les courses c'est moi, la cuisine aussi. -Le sourire de Krystal s'élargit et Edward soupçonna que les colocataires de la jeune femme étaient réellement des catastrophes dans une cuisine.- Pour ce qui est du reste, comme l'appartement est le mien, s'il devait y avoir une hiérarchie, ce serait moi au sommet.

-Du coup, c'est toi qui t'es occupée de la décoration ?

-Oh que oui, Krystal rit de sorte à ce qu'Edward se demande de quelle manière était décoré l'appartement, même si on a tenté de conjuguer nos diverses passions dans le salon. Ça donne quelque chose d'assez... atypique.

Edward, en gardant à l'esprit le design des tennis de la jeune femme, se demanda à quel point est-ce que cela pouvait être _atypique._

Il tendit son verre à Krystal avant que la lumière ne se fasse dans son esprit : il sortit de la poche arrière de son jean la liasse épaisse de billets qu'il avait préparée en quittant le centre commercial. Krystal effeuilla à peine les billets. Elle savait qu'avec lui, elle n'avait pas à les recompter. Elle glissa sa paie dans la pochette de son sweatshirt et profita du fait que ses doigts frôlaient son portable pour vérifier que ni Cassandre ni Candy n'avaient cherché à la joindre.

-Au fait, j'ai ça pour toi ! Edward se saisit de la boîte à chaussures qui trônait sur le plan de travail et la posa sur le comptoir, juste devant la jeune femme.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Ouvre et tu verras.

Edward ne put réprimer le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres, il était vraiment fier de son cadeau pour la jeune femme, il voulait la couvrir de présents et de joie, de bonheur et lui faire oublier la réalité de sa vie. Il avait beau savoir qu'elle était bien entourée et pouvait se payer des chaussures dans une boutique telle que celle dans laquelle ils s'étaient croisés, pour autant il souhaitait une autre vie pour la jeune femme. Peut-être une vie avec un réel contrat de travail et une paie régulière et légale.

Il voulait une vie rangée et exemplaire pour Krystal. En la voyant déballer les chaussures, il se fit la promesse de l'aider à trouver un véritable emploi. Si Edward pouvait se targuer de savoir une chose, en dehors de l'hôpital et de la médecine, c'était le fait que Krystal ne serait pas qu'une fille qui aurait fait un passage éclair dans sa vie. Non, il savait d'ors et déjà qu'elle avait un impact conséquent dans sa vie -après tout, elle était la première femme à l'avoir fait rire depuis Tanya, elle était la seule à calmer ses angoisses… Elle n'était pas n'importe qui ! – et il voulait que ce soit réciproque. Il voulait marquer la vie de Krystal.

Il voulait que, des années plus tard, elle puisse encore glisser son nom -que ce soit John ou Edward !- dans une conversation, qu'elle puisse parler de lui en faisant pétiller ses yeux. Il voulait que Krystal l'évoque comme étant celui qui lui avait ouvert la voie, être celui qui lui aurait offert le monde, un univers serein, paisible et sécurisant.

Il voulait être tout pour elle. Étrangement, cette perspective ne l'effrayait pas. Non, il imaginait même Krystal parler de lui à ses amies avant de rentrer à la maison pour le retrouver. Il ignorait ce qu'il ressentait pour elle mais savait ce qu'il voulait qu'elle ressente pour lui.

Les yeux de Krystal s'éclairèrent d'une lueur de joie en ouvrant la boîte, au moment où ils se posèrent sur les chaussures qu'elle avait repérées plutôt et tenté de faire acheter par Emmett pour sa femme. Même si elles étaient magnifiques, Krystal ne les avait pas achetées à cause du manque de place dans son dressing mais ça, pour rien au monde, elle ne le dirait à John.

Même si elle réfléchissait pour savoir quelle paire est-ce qu'elle était prête à sacrifier, de sorte à faire de la place à son cadeau, et ce qu'elle ferait de la paire en exil (ou plutôt à laquelle de ses colocataires est-ce qu'elle les donnerait ), Krystal était sincèrement touchée par ce geste. Elle ne se serait jamais attendue à cela. John était un mystère pour elle.

-Sérieusement ? Mais fallait pas !

-Et il ne fallait pas t'acheter des baskets pour moi ! Je me suis senti tellement nul quand j'ai compris ce que tu faisais dans cette boutique !

Krystal détourna son regard des chaussures pour fixer John. Les yeux de la jeune femme étaient un peu trop humides. Elle accentua ses mouvements respiratoires pour s'assurer qu'elle n'allait pas verser une larme. On lui avait déjà payé le resto, des places pour l'opéra -Elle avait dû se battre contre elle-même pour ne pas s'endormir !- on la _payait_ pour être présente sur des croisières dans des lieux tous plus magnifiques les uns que les autres mais jamais on ne lui avait fait un cadeau par pure gentillesse.

-C'est juste que l'on ne m'a jamais demandé de travailler dans cette tenue, mais ça fait un peu partie de mon travail de faire ce que mes clients me demandent, alors c'était normal que je me procure des baskets.

Edward tenta de ne pas s'attarder sur ce que « faire ce que mes clients me demandent » impliquait et rebondit dessus avec un large sourire :

-Dans ce cas, moi je veux que tu acceptes mon présent et qu'on passe à autre chose.

Edward avait passé la moitié de sa journée à se demander si c'était une bonne idée que de faire un cadeau à la jeune femme mais n'était finalement pas déçu. Même s'il voulait être _à part _aux yeux de Krystal, l'ombre de Tanya n'était jamais très loin, teintant chaque action et pensée du médecin.

En effet, avec son ex-compagne tout avait commencé avec les fameux cadeaux qu'elle réclamait sans cesse, vidant le compte d'Edward alors est-ce qu'offrir un présent à Krystal ne revenait pas à l'inciter à prendre la même voie que Tanya ? D'autant qu'à la base, la seule chose qui liait Edward et Krystal était l'argent.

Ceci étant, en voyant la jeune call-girl aussi touchée par le présent, Edward ne put que s'avouer une fois de plus qu'elles n'avaient aucun point commun. Son cœur se serra.

Bien loin des réflexions de son hôte, Krystal prit appui sur le repose pied du tabouret avant de prendre de l'élan jusqu'à pouvoir refermer ses doigts sur la nuque de John, par-dessus le comptoir et le plan de travail. Elle avait bien compris qu'il avait des difficultés avec les contacts humains -si ce n'est purement féminins- mais, pour autant, elle ne lui laissa pas le choix.

Elle attira un John surpris à elle avant de claquer un baiser sonore sur sa joue.

\- Si on doit passer à autre chose, est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il est trop tard pour que je te dise merci ?

Edward, troublé mais qui, pour autant, ne sentait pas poindre la moindre crise d'angoisse due au geste de la jeune femme, eut du mal à trouver une réponse. Une succession de façons pour Krystal de le remercier s'imposa à son esprit et aucune d'elles n'étaient décentes. Pour autant, et c'est ce qui le mettait le plus mal à l'aise, toutes lui plaisaient.

\- C'est… C'est ça ! Passons à table plutôt.

Alors qu'Edward s'occupait de sortir son plat du four, en tentant de chasser les visions érotiques qui l'avaient submergé, Krystal descendit de son tabouret et entreprit de mettre la table, comme la fois précédente.

\- Tu sais que tu n'as pas à faire ça ?

\- Et toi tu sais que ce n'est pas grand-chose ?

Krystal rit, inconsciente de l'importance qu'avaient ses gestes aux yeux d'Edward. Lui était très sérieux.

\- Je ne t'invite pas pour que tu gères la vaisselle.

\- Non, mais si je me souviens bien je suis là pour que l'on passe un bon moment. C'est bien ce que tu m'as dit la dernière fois, non ? Et bien voilà, ça n'arrivera pas si je reste assise à te regarder tout mettre en place.

Krystal ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer et s'éloigna vers la table avec les couverts à la main.

\- Soit !

Edward garda avec lui les assiettes dans lesquelles il répartit cannellonis et salade verte tandis que Krystal déposait sur la table tout ce dont ils auraient besoin durant le repas, sans oublier les verres encore intactes.

Edward amena et déposa les assiettes avant que Krystal et lui ne prennent place autour de la table, les mêmes que la fois précédente.

\- Ca sent vraiment bon !

\- Merci !

Krystal porta son verre à ses lèvres avant d'ouvrir la conversation :

\- Alors John, parle moi de toi.

La gorge d'Edward se serra alors qu'il tenta de fuir le regard de la jeune femme.

-Tu as le droit de trier les infos que tu veux donner, tu peux même mentir si le besoin s'en fait sentir. Ajouta Krystal en comprenant que son hôte n'était toujours pas prêt à dévoiler trop de choses personnelles.

-Non, non. Je vais éviter de mentir. Du coup tu as rencontré mes deux meilleurs amis, Emmett et Jasper. Ils sont tout pour moi et ont toujours été là. Emmett est marié à Rosalie mais ça tu l'as compris.

-Effectivement, j'ai même eu la chance de la voir en mode lascif sur leur lit.

Un sourire tendre étira les lèvres d'Edward, non pas que la vision de Rosalie dénudée et offerte l'intéressait mais l'humour d'Emmett avait toujours eu un pouvoir considérable sur lui. Il pouvait insuffler en lui, même dans les moments les plus sombres de sa vie, une lueur de joie, et ce depuis qu'ils se connaissaient.

Aussi, que Emmett montre à une parfaite inconnue une telle photo de sa femme ne l'étonnait pas. Même la grande blonde ne se serait pas réellement offensée, au pire elle aurait claqué l'arrière du crâne de son mari mais aurait été plus flattée qu'outrée. L'humour d'Emmett était la première chose chez lui qui l'avait attirée. La seconde était ses prouesses sexuelles.

-Sinon, j'ai toujours mes deux parents, ils ne vivent pas très loin d'ici, je les vois régulièrement.

-Comment sont vos rapports ?

-Je les apprécie, beaucoup, mais je crois que l'on peut dire que c'est à condition que cela reste à petite dose. Mais je pense que c'est pareil pour tout le monde.

-Je crois aussi !

Ils rirent tous les deux des liens qui les unissaient à leurs parents.

-Est-ce qu'il y a une raison particulière qui fait que cela doit rester à dose homéopathique ?

Edward prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir à ce qu'il voulait révéler.

-Disons qu'ils ont été absents lorsque j'avais besoin d'eux et maintenant que je suis bien dans ma vie et que tout va bien pour moi ils sont un peu trop présents.

-Je comprends.

-Le pire c'est que je leur en veux de quelque chose dont ils ne sont pas responsables. C'est égoïste et stupide mais j'ai besoin d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui focaliser ma colère pour ne pas me rendre compte que je suis le seul responsable.

Une fois de plus, Edward fut surpris de l'aisance dont il faisait preuve pour aborder un sujet qui lui était aussi difficile. C'était la preuve pour lui que Krystal était effectivement particulière.

Krystal, qui se régalait des cannellonis, posa à contre cœur sa fourchette sur la table et fixa sur Edward un regard plus sérieux que jamais. C'était rare qu'il ne trouve pas dans ses yeux cette étincelle qu'il aimait tant.

-Je pense que c'est tout à fait normal de chercher un dérivatif. Bon c'est certes pas très courtois vis-à-vis de tes parents, mais c'est compréhensible. Le problème c'est qu'à fuir la réalité tu vas être terriblement mal quand ça va te tomber dessus.

Edward commença à être mal à l'aise. Lui qui arrivait enfin à se confier, même à demi-mot, n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait la conversation. Il savait que son ressentiment vis-à-vis de ses parents n'avait pas lieu d'être mais pour autant il ne voulait pas l'entendre de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre. Aussi belle fut cette bouche…

-Et toi, tes parents ? Trouva-t-il de sorte à changer de sujet.

-Eh bien, à petites doses également, principalement parce que ma mère semble être branchée directement à une centrale électrique tellement elle est énergique. Si je la vois une journée, il m'en faut deux pour m'en remettre !

Krystal rit avant de prendre une grosse bouchée de cannellonis. C'était indéniable, John était un bon cuisinier !

-Ils habitent loin d'ici ?

-Non ! Ils sont à une petite heure de Seattle, en pleine campagne, dans un coin paumé qui s'appelle Forks.

-Tu as toujours vécu à Seattle ?

-Non. J'ai grandi dans ce fameux coin paumé et est arrivé le moment pour moi d'entrer à l'université. La suite tu la connais.

Krystal eut un sourire nostalgique à l'évocation de sa petite bourgade, ce qui attendrit Edward.

-Et toi, tu es toujours resté ici ?

Les sourcils d'Edward se haussèrent alors qu'il prenait une profondeur inspiration, en invitant Krystal, il ne s'était jamais attendu à autant se livrer.

-J'ai grandi ici et, comme toi, j'ai quitté le foyer parental pour la fac. J'ai passé mes études à courir les meilleures écoles et puis est arrivé le moment où j'ai eu besoin de me rapprocher de ma famille, des vraies valeurs. Alors je suis revenu ici il y a trois ans.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, John ?

La voix de Krystal était faible, un chuchotis, et couvrait à peine la voix de Nora Jones. La jeune femme avait posé sa main juste à côté de celle d'Edward, sans oser tout à fait le toucher. Autant il n'avait rien dit quand elle l'avait embrassé pour le remercier pour les chaussures, autant Krystal n'avait toujours pas oublié la réaction qu'il avait eue lorsqu'ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble.

Edward fixait la main de la jeune femme sans un mot alors que son visage perdait de ses couleurs à mesure que les souvenirs de sa fameuse soirée avec Tanya affluaient.

Krystal se demanda si elle n'était pas allée trop loin alors qu'elle fixait les doigts tremblant de son hôte. Edward hésita, longuement, incertain, jusqu'à ce que sa peau ne vienne frôler celle de la jeune femme. Doucement, délicatement, par peur de l'effrayer -de s'effrayer surtout- Edward mêla ses doigts à ceux de Krystal avec autant de prudence que s'il avait pour tâche de désamorcer une bombe. Il s'attendait à ce que quelque chose explose, fasse mal, très mal, mais rien ne vint. Krystal resserra simplement ses doigts autour des siens alors qu'une douce chaleur prenait place là où le cœur du neurochirurgien battait à tout rompre.

-Est-ce que le plat te plaît ? La voix d'Edward était brisée, proche de la fêlure.

-C'est délicieux. Merci d'avoir cuisiné pour moi.

Les lèvres du médecin s'étirèrent en un sourire en coin qui contrastait grandement avec ses yeux voilés et la blancheur cadavérique de son visage. Le contentement lié au fait de satisfaire la jeune femme ne surpassa pas tout à fait le choc induit par sa question et la résurgence des souvenirs mais il en fallait de peu.

-Ca me fait plaisir.

-Est-ce que tu cuisines souvent ? Tenta Krystal pour tenter d'alléger l'atmosphère. Comme sa main était occupée par celle de John et qu'elle ne voulait pas tenter de découper son plat à la fourchette, au risque de répandre partout de la sauce, Krystal se contenta de siroter son vin.

-Disons que parfois je rentre tard du travail et que dans ces cas-là je préfère me faire une petite salade rapidement mais si j'ai le temps alors oui.

La voix d'Edward était toujours aussi faible et ses yeux rivés sur leurs mains enlacées mais il reprenait doucement des couleurs.

-Je comprends tout à fait. Tes horaires ne sont pas fixes, c'est bien cela ?

-Tout à fait. Elles dépendent de la charge de travail que j'ai et ça, ça change chaque jour.

-Difficile d'avoir une quelconque organisation quand c'est comme ça, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tout à fait !

-C'est pour ça que je suis là ? Parce que ton travail te prend tout ton temps et que tu n'as pas d'occasion de faire des rencontres ?

-Tu es là parce que j'ai fait une erreur quand j'ai voulu composer le numéro de téléphone de Jasper, le soir où j'ai cuisiné mon risotto.

Edward releva enfin les yeux de leurs doigts enlacés et Krystal put découvrir un réel sourire installé sur les lèvres de son hôte.

-Et en ce qui concerne le repas de ce soir, c'est quoi l'excuse ?

-Laisse moi quelques secondes, le temps que je trouve une raison plausible !

Les deux rirent et Krystal fit soulagée que la tension se soit apaisée.

-Je vais dire que c'est parce que j'aime t'entendre rire !

Le rire de Krystal mourut dans sa gorge. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à une réponse de ce genre, aussi franche et séductrice. Ses joues rosirent légèrement et Edward la trouva encore plus belle que d'habitude.

Elle tenta de dissiper sa gêne dans son verre de vin. A regret, Edward délaça ses doigts de ceux de la jeune femme pour recommencer à manger : le plat commençait à refroidir. Ils mangèrent calmement et en silence jusqu'à ce qu'Edward ne revienne sur le sujet des parents, une question le taraudait.

-Pour en revenir à tes parents, ils savent ce que tu fais comme travail ?

-Bien évidemment qu'ils savent ! Krystal n'avait pas attendu d'avoir déglutit sa sauce à la tomate pour répondre. Je leur ai appris au moment où j'ai décidé de stopper mes études.

-Ils l'ont pris comment ?

-Bizarrement, ma mère était toute excitée, tu te rappelles, branchée à une centrale électrique ! Elle voulait des noms, des anecdotes et beaucoup, beaucoup de détails. Ça a été un peu plus compliqué pour mon père, mais je suppose que c'est normal. Aucun père n'aime apprendre que sa fille a une vie sexuelle active, alors que c'est une call-girl ce doit être bien pire.

-J'imagine oui. Enfin non, j'imagine pas du tout.

Edward eut une grimace qui fit rire Krystal.

-Il m'a demandé si j'avais des galères de thunes, il était prêt à vider ses comptes pour moi, jusqu'à ce que je lui montre mes propres relevés. J'avais bien plus d'argent en banque que lui, il a donc saisi que cela venait d'autre chose, sans toutefois comprendre totalement pourquoi j'avais quitté mes études pour faire ça.

Krystal eut un sourire indulgent en repensant à son père.

-Toujours est il que j'ai pris le temps de lui expliquer que je ne mettais pas ma vie en danger. Je lui ai fait visiter le studio dans lequel je travaille et je crois qu'il a apprécié de voir que c'était bien moins glauque que ce à quoi il s'était attendu, je lui ai démontré à quel point tout était sécurisé, que je prenais tout de même soin de moi. Et petit à petit il s'y est fait. En même temps, il n'avait pas trop le choix.

Edward sourit tendrement et ils recommencèrent à manger en silence, jusqu'à ce que Krystal débarrasse la table et qu'Edward ramène le cheesecake citronné qui avait jusque-là patienté dans le réfrigérateur.

Quand la première cuillère de gâteau entra dans la bouche de Krystal, celle-ci ne put réprimer un gémissement.

-Où est-ce que tu as appris à cuisiner ainsi ?

-Sincèrement ? Je n'en sais rien. Je crois que c'est à force d'avoir regardé ma mère nous préparer à manger, à mon père et moi. Puis j'ai dû cuisiner pour moi et… et d'autres personnes et je crois que c'est venu ainsi.

-Tu as bien de la chance d'avoir eu une mère qui cuisine. La mienne était plutôt du genre à se dire « les pâtes, c'est bon, la farine aussi, alors pourquoi pas mélanger les deux. ».

-Vraiment ?

Edward ne put s'empêcher de rire aux éclats en imaginant le plat.

-Promis ! Et bien sache que ce n'était pas une bonne idée !

-Pas besoin d'y goûter pour le savoir !

Le rire de Krystal se joignit à celui d'Edward dont le cœur se serra légèrement en l'entendant.

Alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux en train de finir leur part de gâteau, Edward eut une illumination :

-Si je ne fermais pas ma porte à clé lorsque nous avons rendez-vous, est-ce que tu serais d'accord pour entrer sans sonner ?

La requête de John interpella Krystal mais elle collait en tout point avec la « relation girlfriend » qu'il semblait chercher sans toutefois le verbaliser.

-Et bien, je pense que c'est faisable. Répondit-elle en offrant un large sourire sincère. Edward, heureux, l'imita.

La laisser entrer dans sa maison, sans qu'elle n'ait le besoin de sonner ou frapper, était réconfortant pour lui, comme si cela lui conférait _réellement_ une place chez lui, bien plus que la brosse à dents dans la salle de bain.

Lui demander d'entrer sans s'annoncer, c'était lui faire une place concrète dans sa vie et, contre toute attente, Edward n'était pas terrorisé ou anxieux. Il était juste heureux et pressé de la voir pénétrer dans sa maison, les pieds chaussés dans ces petites tennis aux motifs enfantins.

Edward aimait profondément cette perspective. Alors qu'il quittait la table pour faire couler deux cafés, Edward se demanda combien est-ce qu'elle prendrait pour s'installer officiellement chez lui. Cette idée eut à peine le temps d'arriver dans l'esprit d'Edward qu'il s'était déjà rendu compte que ce serait une mauvaise idée. Il savait d'avance que lui faire quitter la colocation serait compliqué, qu'ainsi elle ne pourrait être heureuse.

Le fait est que Edward préférait faire passer le bonheur de Krystal avant le sien. Il avait toujours fait passer le bonheur de ses proches avant le sien. C'est bien ce qui lui avait posé problème jusque là. Dans le cas contraire les choses se seraient peut-être mieux passées avec Tanya ainsi qu'avec ses parents.

Si Edward n'avait pas cherché à protéger ses parents, il leur aurait parlé en temps et en heure de ce qu'il vivait avec son ex-compagne et peut-être aurait-il trouvé du soutien. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas été aussi vindicatif envers eux sans ça.

Edward déposa les cafés sur la table alors que Krystal terminait de débarrasser la table. Ils évoquèrent tranquillement leur jeunesse, leurs loisirs, leurs jeux au sein de la cours de récréation.

Ils sirotèrent paisiblement leur boisson en se souriant ponctuellement, Nora Jones participait à créer une atmosphère sereine et calme. Edward arrivait à être détendu, sans stresser à l'idée de passer sa nuit avec elle.

Nora Jones se tut. Les tasses se vidèrent et le lave-vaisselle se remplit, avant que Krystal et Edward ne montent dans la chambre de celui-ci. Si Edward avait été détendu, sur la fin du repas, son cœur s'emballait à mesure qu'il gravissait les marches une à une.

Krystal arriva sur le palier la première, quelques secondes avant son hôte et pénétra dans la chambre, naturellement. Cela perturba Edward de la voir entrer ainsi dans son repère. Il voulait qu'elle soit à l'aise avec lui, qu'elle se sente en sécurité et redevable de rien du tout, mais la voir agir ainsi était tout autre chose.

Il entra à sa suite dans sa chambre pour voir la jeune femme debout au pied du lit, hésitante.

-Tout va bien ?

-Oui, oui. Je me demandais juste si tu désirais être le premier à utiliser la salle de bain ou pas.

-On peut faire comme la dernière fois, à savoir toi d'abord.

-Okay.

Krystal lui offrit un large sourire avant de partir en direction de la salle de bain. Edward s'assit sur le bord de son lit et se déchaussa. Il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux puis son front sur ses mains. Il savait pour l'avoir déjà expérimenté que dormir avec la call-girl était apaisant et le distrayait de ses angoisses habituelles mais il avait également gardé en tête le fait qu'elle en faisait naître de nouvelles.

Cette femme n'était que sensualité et appel à la luxure, et ça Edward n'était pas certain de pouvoir y résister.

Quand Krystal sortit de la salle de bain, elle fut surprise de le retrouver ainsi, le dos voûté, sa tête dans les mains. Elle s'allongea doucement sur le ventre, sur la largeur du lit, à ses côtés. Ses pieds étaient en l'air et battaient une mesure que personne n'entendait.

Krystal donna un léger coup d'épaule dans le bras de John qui sursauta. Il porta son regard sur elle et eut du mal à déglutir.

Autant la fois précédente elle avait été dangereuse séduisante dans sa lingerie coordonnée et brodée, autant ce jour-là elle avait décidé de jouer entièrement la carte de la simplicité et avait troqué le soutien-gorge contre un débardeur en coton gris orné d'un large smiley visiblement endormi, une lignée de « z » semblait s'échapper de sa bouche. Cela, Edward ne put le voir à cause de la position de la jeune femme. Il ne put qu'observer les fines bretelles jurer avec la pureté de sa peau.

Krystal avait également choisi de porter une culotte, de la même matière que son haut mais noire. Elle n'avait plus porté de tel sous-vêtement depuis qu'elle avait quitté le collège, sans pour autant s'en débarrasser, les reléguant au fond d'un de ses tiroirs, les ignorant quand ses yeux se posaient par mégarde dessus, les oubliant quand le tiroir n'avait pas à être ouvert.

Cependant quand John lui avait demandé d'opter pour la simplicité et le naturel, elle s'était de suite rappelé avoir cela quelque part dans son dressing, en se disant que ça plairait probablement à son nouveau client.

Son seul regard suffit à exprimer à quel point il appréciait ce qu'il voyait et Krystal se délecta grandement de cette lueur qui venait de s'allumer dans le regard de son client. Elle aimait créer cette réaction chez les autres, susciter le désir, autant chez les hommes que chez les femmes. A ses yeux c'était peut-être plus jouissif qu'un orgasme lui-même.

-Est-ce que tout va bien ? Se soucia-t-elle en tentant de faire fi du regard brûlant de son client. Elle gardait en tête la réaction virulente qu'il avait eu lorsqu'elle avait tenté précédemment d'initier un contact et ne souhaitait pas le repousser dans ses retranchements une fois de plus. De fait, elle préféra lui laisser toute exclusivité sur la possibilité de prise d'initiative.

-Oui, oui. Pourquoi est-ce que ça n'irait pas ? La voix d'Edward était un peu plus rauque que habituellement alors que ses yeux faisaient des aller-retours le long de la colonne vertébrale de la jeune femme.

-Je ne sais pas, tu avais l'air un peu perdu.

-Ca m'arrive souvent !

Edward lui offrit un sourire sincère, conscient qu'il ne devait pas être la personne la plus facile à vivre, d'autant plus depuis _l'épisode Tanya. _Une fois de plus, il s'interrogea sur la vision qu'elle pouvait bien avoir de lui. Il ne voulait pas être comme un petit animal blessé qui pourrait être effrayé si on l'approche trop. Il voulait être un loup, un lion, de ces bêtes qui imposent le respect et la déférence. Il voulait représenter la sécurité et l'assurance… tout ce qui l'avait quitté ce soir-là, à Baltimore.

Il voulait être un roc, un fort solide et inébranlable pour épauler, supporter et protéger Krystal. Leur _relation _avait beau être monnayée, ce que pensait la jeune femme de lui était important à ses yeux : il ne voulait plus être l'homme misérable qui avait traversé la ville jusqu'à frapper à la porte d'Emmett.

-La salle de bain est libre.

-Okay. Edward eut du mal à quitter le corps de la jeune femme des yeux mais finit par détourner le regard pour le porter sur le parquet_._

Sa mère avait vraiment fait des miracles lorsqu'elle avait aidé son fils à s'installer dans le pavillon. Si certains pouvaient critiquer la décoration et la taxer d'être froide et artificielle, lui l'appréciait pour ce qu'elle était : le reflet de qui il était et de ses goûts. Aucun œuf Fabergé n'avait trouvé sa place sur le manteau d'une cheminée factice. Aucun vase dont la facture avoisinait les quatre chiffres ne reposait sur un guéridon qui n'avait aucune autre fonction qu'accueillir ledit vase.

Non, le pavillon était fonctionnel, chaque objet avait un rôle à tenir et tout reposait à la place qu'Edward avait choisie. Même sa mère n'avait pas eu son mot à dire sur la façon d'aménager l'espace. Autant elle avait pu choisir ou conseiller les matériaux et les couleurs autant elle n'avait pas vraiment eu droit de regard sur le reste, et cela lui avait convenu : son fils avait repris une certaine confiance, même s'il ne s'était agi que de savoir où placer des meubles. Carlisle et Esmée avaient vu là le signe que leur enfant reprenait enfin de l'assurance et arrivait à se défaire de l'emprise de son ex.

Ils savaient que le reste du chemin à parcourir serait long et semé d'embûches mais pour autant Edward semblait bien mieux que lors de son retour officiel de Baltimore. Carlisle et Esmée avaient été choqués lorsqu'ils avaient revu leur fils pour la première fois depuis sa rupture avec Tanya, lorsqu'il avait eu sa réponse positive pour sa résidence à Virginia Mason. Cela faisait alors quelques mois qu'il avait quitté l'appartement qu'il partageait alors avec la grande blonde, certaines cicatrices du médecin étaient encore rosées et sensibles.

Ils avaient voulu venir le voir lorsque Jasper les avait contactés afin de leur raconter toute la situation de leur unique enfant mais celui-ci avait refusé. Il était alors désarmé, perdu, confus, et n'aurait pas réussi à gérer le regard compatissant et plein de pitié de ses parents. Le fait qu'il était hébergé chez Emmett et Jasper de manière alternée avait aidé à ce qu'Edward refuse la venue de ses parents : il n'avait nulle part où les accueillir.

Malgré le fait que trois mois s'étaient écoulés entre la nuit durant laquelle Edward avait traversé la ville de Baltimore sous une pluie battante et ses retrouvailles avec ses parents, Esmée et Carlisle avaient eu l'impression de faire face à un autre homme, un homme revenu du fond des Enfers.

Le fait est qu'ils n'avaient pas vu leur fils depuis bien plus d'un an. A mille lieux d'imaginer ce que leur enfant vivait réellement, ils avaient légitimement pensé qu'il construisait tranquillement un nid douillet avec Tanya dans lequel ils incluraient un enfant, pas que cette femme était en train de briser leur fils, le privant de tranquillité, de liberté et d'autonomie.

Esmée et Carlisle avaient retrouvé leur fils amaigri, le visage émacié, les yeux creusés et profondément marqués. La première réflexion d'Esmée avait été de se demander si son enfant était tombé malade, jusqu'à ce qu'elle saisisse que c'était Tanya qui l'avait rendu ainsi : les cernes marquées, les yeux injectés de sang, les cheveux plus emmêlés que jamais et négligés, sans parler de la barbe qui avait pris place sur les joues et le menton d'Edward.

Il avait fallu du temps à Esmée pour saisir l'origine de tout cela. Ça avait été un choc pour elle. Au premier jour où elle avait rencontré Tanya, Esmée l'avait acceptée dans la famille, la considérant un peu comme la fille qu'elle n'avait jamais eue. Elle était même contente que son fils ait trouvé une aussi belle femme, et était persuadée qu'ils vivraient tous les deux, et pendant longtemps, de nombreux moments de joie.

Lors du retour d'Edward de Baltimore, lorsque que ses parents ont fait la connaissance de Jasper et Emmett, ces deux derniers ce sont fait un plaisir d'expliquer tous les tenants et les aboutissants de la relation qui liait Edward et Tanya de sorte à ce que les parents Cullen connaissent l'intégralité de l'histoire.

Esmée et Carlisle étaient tombés de haut : jamais ils n'auraient pu imaginer qu'une telle chose puisse arriver à leur enfant.

Edward finit par se lever avant de partir pour la salle de bain.

Le regard de Krystal parcourut la chambre à la recherche d'un défaut, d'un grain de poussière, d'une chaussette sale mais, une fois de plus, tout était impeccable. Elle se demanda si une femme de ménage venait de manière régulière ou s'il était réellement maniaque. Toujours est-il que Krystal était jalouse de la tenue du pavillon. Elle aurait vraiment apprécié avoir un appartement aussi nickel que l'était la maison de John et pensa durant quelques secondes à la possibilité d'employer une femme de ménage sans pour autant s'attarder sur le sujet : trop d'indices étaient disséminés dans les chambres et indiqueraient à n'importe quel visiteur comment les filles payaient leur loyer.

Krystal avait beau assumer pleinement la façon dont elle gagnait sa vie, elle ne perdait pour autant pas de vue le fait qu'elle et ses colocataires travaillaient dans une entière illégalité.

Elle allait devoir se contenter de devoir continuer à nettoyer derrière Cassy…

Quand John sortit de la salle de bain en pyjama, il trouva une fois de plus la jeune call-girl étendue sur le lit. Cette fois elle avait croisé ses mains derrière sa tête. Même si la vision qu'il avait était moins sulfureuse que la fois précédente, elle n'en était pas moins tentante.

Alors qu'il sentit son corps commencer à s'éveiller, Edward se dépêcha de traverser sa chambre pour atteindre l'interrupteur et éteindre la lumière avant que toute réaction physiologique ne soit trop évidente aux yeux de Krystal.

Il avait beau savoir qu'elle l'avait écouté lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de tout stopper, alors que le pied de la jeune femme avait frôlé son mollet, pour autant, il ne savait pas comment est-ce qu'elle réagirait si elle se rendait compte de l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui. Edward savait au fond de lui qu'elle était parfaite jusque dans ses réactions, pour autant, il tenta de ne pas perdre de vue le fait que le sexe était ce qui façonnait la vie de la jeune femme.

Il avait peur qu'une érection réveille en elle un réflexe ancré depuis longtemps, à la façon _Pavlov _-sans pour autant la comparer à un chien !- et Edward ignorait totalement s'il serait capable de la repousser si elle se faisait trop entreprenante.

La lumière extérieure des lampadaires indiqua à Edward, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son lit pour y prendre place, que Krystal venait de se faufiler sous les draps et il fit de même en cherchant un sujet à aborder, bien loin de Pavlov ou de tout ce qui pourrait avoir une connotation sexuelle.

-J'ai eu un furet… -S'il avait pu, Edward se serait collé des baffes. Il cherchait un sujet et ne trouva rien de mieux que parler de son furet… Pour autant, il ne réussit pas à s'arrêter. Cette fille lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens !- Au début de mes études supérieures, pendant deux ans. Il s'appelait Tinky Winky.

-Tinky Winky ?

-Oui !

Des éclats de rire s'élevèrent dans la chambre.

-Et toi, tu as un animal ?

-Ma coloc a un chat. Il me kiffe, t'as pas idée. Le problème c'est que ce n'est pas hyper réciproque mais je le tolère !

Une fois de plus, Krystal rigola.

-C'est quoi comme chat ?

-Un Maine Coon.

-Oh c'est beau ça !

-Oui mais question poils sur le canapé, c'est une plaie !

-Et il s'appelle comment ?

Krystal marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de répondre :

-Durex !

Un fou rire incontrôlable les prit. Une fois calmés, ils reprirent leur conversation sur les animaux domestiques jusqu'à ce qu'Edward ne tente de dissimuler un bâillement vainement.

Ils s'installèrent comme la fois précédente, la tête d'Edward sur l'épaule de Krystal, le bras de celle-ci autour des épaules du médecin. Ils s'endormirent ainsi.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Ce ne fut pas la lumière du jour qui réveilla Edward, ni la radio qui se déclenchait à heure fixe, ce fut une sensation toute autre : un poids. Un poids sur son corps. Un poids mouvant.

Comateux, Edward entrouvrit péniblement un œil pour découvrir Krystal confortablement installée à califourchon sur lui alors qu'elle frôlait lascivement ses hanches à celles du médecin.

Il eut besoin de quelques longues secondes pour percuter, il fallut un mouvement plus appuyé que les autres sur son chibre alors tendu pour qu'Edward ne se rende compte de ce que Krystal faisait réellement.

Les yeux du médecin s'exorbitèrent alors qu'il saisissait la jeune femme sous les bras avant de la renverser sans ménagement sur le matelas. Edward se leva précipitamment, faisant tourner ses murs autour de lui. Il quitta promptement sa chambre sans un mot, sans un hurlement envers la jeune femme malgré le fait qu'il en mourrait d'envie. Elle venait de trahir la confiance qu'il avait pu mettre en elle.

Il avait voulu croire que les choses pouvaient être simples, sans complication, juste un homme et une femme qui passaient d'agréables soirées autour de bons petits plats faits maison.

Mais non. Edward avait eu raison de se méfier. Pavlov avait eu raison de parler de conditionnement. Seul le sexe régissait la vie de Krystal et Edward ne pouvait gérer cela. Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne serait pas à la hauteur des attentes de la call-girl, que ses multiples amants étaient bien meilleurs que lui ne le serait jamais.

Edward était tremblant et sa respiration erratique lorsqu'il arriva dans sa cuisine. Il commençait à faire couler de l'eau dans l'évier pour s'asperger le visage et tenter de refouler sa colère lorsqu'il entendit les pas de Krystal dans les escaliers. Ils étaient désordonnés et trop rapides. Malgré la trahison qu'il venait de subir, Edward ne put s'empêcher de craindre que la jeune femme ne chute. Pour autant, il garda le silence et se focalisa sur l'eau qui coulait.

-C'est quoi ton problème ? Lança Krystal en déboulant dans la pièce. Edward dut admettre qu'elle était réellement attirante dans ses sous-vêtements en coton, avec ses cheveux éparpillés dans tous les sens. Cependant il n'avait pas digéré le fait qu'elle ait ainsi trahi sa confiance et leur accord.

-Je sais pas, c'est peut-être toi !

Les mots sortant de la bouche d'Edward choquèrent plus le médecin que la jeune femme. Elle, était habituée aux coups d'éclats et aux remontrances, lui, en revanche, était d'habitude si pondéré et modéré qu'il ne s'était pas habitué à être aussi véhément. Même avec Tanya il avait fallut attendre leur dernière soirée ensemble pour qu'Edward ne hausse le ton.

-Alors parle moi bordel ! Contra Krystal. La vérité était qu'elle se sentait profondément blessée de le voir se refuser à elle. C'était bien la première fois qu'un de ses clients refusait ainsi de coucher avec elle et elle le vivait profondément mal !

-J'ai rien à te dire ! Je ne te paie pas pour ça, juste pour manger, parler et dormir. Un point c'est tout !

Le ton était en train de monter, couvrant le bruit de l'eau qui s'échappait toujours du robinet. Krystal et Edward, tremblant, se faisaient face. Chacun était blessé, humilié, au bord du précipice, prêt à franchir le point de non retour.

-Alors pourquoi payer une pute ? T'as des amis, bouffe avec eux !

-C'est avec toi que je veux passer du temps !

-Est-ce que tu es sûr de savoir ce que tu veux, au moins ?

La question de Krystal eut le mérite de stopper le médecin. Il ne trouva rien à répondre, se figea et dut se rappeler que respirer pouvait s'avérer utile. La seule chose qu'il voulait était ne plus souffrir.

N'obtenant pas de réponse, Krystal remonta dans la chambre sans un mot. Edward put enfin passer son visage sous l'eau mais cela ne changea strictement rien à la situation. Quand il entendit à nouveau la jeune femme, il se détourna pour lui faire face et découvrit qu'elle s'était entièrement rhabillée, chaussures aux pieds.

Edward se traita de tous les noms pour avoir oublié de lui cuisiner un petit déjeuner (il était tout de même déjà sept heures trente !) mais les projets de Krystal étaient tout autres. Elle glissa sa main dans la pochette de son sweatshirt et en sortit la liasse de billets qu'Edward lui avait donné la veille. Elle la manipula rapidement jusqu'à en extraire cinq cents dollars qu'elle jeta négligemment sur le comptoir, quelques billets tombèrent par terre.

-Ça c'est pour mon départ précipité !

Sans plus de préambule ni un regard en arrière, Krystal quitta le pavillon.

**Olalala j'ai été vilaine... **

**Le prochain chapitre... ça sera mon préféré... il me tarde d'être à Dimanche prochain pour vous le faire lire... *-* **


	10. Chapitre 9 - Secouer

**Coucou les filles ! **

**Je n'ai pas été très gentille avec mes persos la semaine dernière ^^ Ca a plu à certaines, un peu moins à d'autres hihi En tout cas ça ne vous a pas laissées indifférentes ! *-***

**Aujourd'hui... Je ne vais pas être plus sympa avec eux ! XD**

**Je vous laisse mon chapitre préféré. Alors je vous le dis, hein, j'ai des goûts bizarres...**

**Le sujet abordé aujourd'hui me touche particulièrement... Je rappelle au cas où que le rating M n'a pas été choisi uniquement vis à vis du travail de Krystal... **

**Momo6 : Merciiii ! *-* Je rigole souvent toute seule en finissant mes chapitres ! XD Pour ce qui est de leur réveil, et bien Edward a évoqué le "conditionnement" et c'est un peu ça. Krystal est habituée à ce que ses clients lui demandent plus qu'un repas et une nuit à dormir. Du coup elle sous entend que **_**John**_** recherche un peu plus sans réellement osé le demander. D'un autre côté, c'est hyper frustrant pour elle qu'il ne veuille pas d'elle. **

**Josye : Coucou ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir ! Je suis contente que cela te plaise ! Croisons les doigts pour qu'ils arrivent à passer outre !**

**Bonne lecture...**

**Chapitre 9 - Secouer**

**À Noah, Rose, et tous les autres.**

L'eau s'arrêta de couler et Edward sécha ses mains en se servant des serviettes en papier.

\- Vous faites comment pour rester aussi serein en toute circonstance ?

\- Cela fait partie intégrante de notre travail, si tu ne peux pas rester imperturbable lorsque tu opères, alors tu n'as rien à faire ici. Nos patients attendent de nous que l'on reste stoïque et concentré, si tu paniques dès que quelque chose ne se déroule pas comme prévu, alors comment est-ce que tu pourrais gérer une complication au bloc ?

Edward n'avait aucun grief contre Jeff Stinson, simplement il était là, juste face au neurochirurgien et venait de poser une question stupide.

Certes, Edward venait d'opérer un anévrisme qui s'était rompu avant même qu'il ne réussisse à l'atteindre, il avait sauvé de justesse son patient et en était sorti éprouvé, pour autant, quelque part dans son esprit, il savait qu'il n'avait pas à se comporter ainsi avec son élève. Cependant, depuis le départ précipité de Krystal, Edward était passablement tendu et avait tendance à passer ses nerfs sur son entourage, dès que l'occasion se présentait.

Si Edward avait été blessé de se réveiller en trouvant Krystal à califourchon sur ses hanches, ça n'avait été rien en comparaison avec son départ anticipé et l'argent qu'elle avait jeté sur le comptoir. Le fait qu'elle rende l'argent comme s'il l'avait brûlée, comme si elle avait été bien plus atteinte que lui, avait profondément heurté le médecin.

Si lui avait rappelé sans ménagement ni délicatesse le fait que c'était son rôle de fixer les limites de ce qu'il se déroulait entre eux, Krystal avait su lui remémorer sans douceur que c'était elle qui dirigeait les choses, qu'elle avait la possibilité de partir à tout moment, sous entendant le fait qu'elle pouvait également refuser la proposition d'un contrat, puisque c'était elle qui avait les cartes en main et pas lui. Lui n'était qu'un pion fragile et brisé, facilement manipulable et, une fois de plus, il s'était fait avoir par une femme !

\- Je comprends bien mais quand l'anévrisme a rompu, vous n'avez pas tiqué, ni hésité, vous saviez d'avance comment est-ce que ça allait se passer ?

\- Même si la plupart du temps j'essaie d'anticiper au maximum, je dois avouer que je n'arrive pas à prévoir l'avenir. C'est pour cela que l'on doit rester tout le temps concentré lorsque l'on est au bloc !

\- N'y a-t-il pas une différence entre être concentré et savoir réagir au quart de tour ?

\- Ah si ! Ca c'est ce que l'on appelle le professionnalisme !

Edward ne prêta pas plus d'attention à son élève et quitta le sas d'hygiène qui reliait le bloc au couloir du service de chirurgie. La main sur la poignée, il se retourna tout de même vers son élève :

\- Je te laisse gérer les prescriptions et le suivi post-op !

Trois jours que Krystal était partie furieuse et Edward n'arrivait toujours pas à faire avec. Il se sentait minable et furieux, blessé et honteux. Il ne regrettait pas la manière dont il avait écarté la jeune femme de lui mais regrettait de ne pas l'avoir rattrapée, de l'avoir laissée partir ainsi. Il savait pertinemment qu'il aurait dû lui parler, lui expliquer sa vision marginale des choses mais il en avait été incapable. Il ne voyait pas comment expliquer à une _call-girl _qu'il se sentait incapable de la toucher de manière intime. Comment pourrait-il lui faire comprendre qu'il avait besoin de tout autre chose que ce dont elle avait l'habitude de fournir comme prestation ?

Edward eut envie de frapper son crâne contre un mur, de frustration. Ou au moins frapper du poing. Jamais il ne pourrait se faire comprendre par la jeune femme tant qu'il ne lui raconterait pas l'intégralité de son histoire et, cela, il n'en était pas capable. Il ne pourrait pas supporter le regard compatissant et plein de pitié qu'elle porterait sur lui.

Alors Edward préférait rester braqué et contrarié plutôt que de prendre le risque de la recontacter. Si la revoir était ce que souhaitait le plus ardemment Edward, c'était également la chose qu'il redoutait le plus au monde. Inviter la jeune femme chez lui, à nouveau, était s'exposer une fois de plus au risque que Krystal ne le considère encore que comme un client comme un autre, esclave de ses hormones et de sa libido, un homme à contenter.

Parce que Stinson avait le post op du patient à sa charge, Edward avait un peu de temps libre devant lui avant sa prochaine opération, une intervention périlleuse mais programmée sur une tumeur fœtale. Lui, Rosalie et le Docteur Hamilton allaient devoir opérer le fœtus sans pour autant le faire naître. Si c'était une première pour le neurochirurgien, ce n'était pas le cas de son confrère, ce qui sécurisait un tantsoit peu Edward.

Il profita du battement entre les deux opérations pour siroter un café tout en fixant le tableau des blocs. Un œil extérieur pourrait croire que le médecin, qui était un exemple pour beaucoup, était en train d'étudier l'organisation de son service mais la réalité était tout autre. La seule chose que visualisait Edward était son dernier réveil au côté de Krystal. Cette scène repassait sans cesse dans son esprit, encore plus insidieusement que celles avec Tanya. Les seuls moments de répit du médecin étaient lorsqu'il opérait. De fait, comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait trop à Tanya, comme lors de l'anniversaire de la diabolique blonde, ou encore celui de leur dernière soirée ensemble approchaient, Edward cherchait à se noyer dans le travail.

De sorte à réussir à oublier cette fille pour laquelle il avait laissé tomber bien trop de barrières, sans vraiment y penser ni s'en rendre compte, Edward avait non seulement contacté tous ses patients qui étaient en attente d'une opération, de sorte à pouvoir cumuler les heures passées au bloc opératoire, mais il s'était également lancé dans le projet d'un article qu'il comptait faire publier dans une des plus grandes revues médicales et traiterait de neurochirurgie et de nanotechnologie parce que, quelque part, il savait que le jour où il serait possible de combiner les deux de manière fiable, d'immenses progrès seraient envisageables.

Edward croulait depuis sous les articles de ses confrères, les comptes rendus post opératoires ainsi que des travaux d'ingénierie. Il s'attaquait à un domaine qu'il ne maîtrisait pas, uniquement parce qu'il savait que cela lui prendrait beaucoup de temps et toutes ses pensées. Sauf qu'il était là, debout, immobile, revisualisant ses billets voler jusqu'au comptoir de sa cuisine.

Fort de son expérience, Edward avait acquis la certitude que certaines pensées, certains souvenirs, ne pouvaient être évités. Que l'on peut se tuer au travail ou encore se jeter corps et âme dans un domaine et que, malgré cela, les réminiscences ne cessent de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à se faire une place juste sous la surface, à la lisière de la conscience, prêtes à s'échapper à la moindre faille de l'esprit.

Depuis cette nuit avec Tanya, Edward avait tenté la méditation, la sophrologie et même l'hypnose mais rien n'y faisait. Seuls le bloc et les successions d'interventions réussissaient à canaliser ses pensées et focaliser son esprit. Le problème résidait dans le fait qu'Edward n'était qu'un être humain et était, par définition, sujet à la fatigue et son accumulation. Le chef du service de chirurgie, le Docteur Molina, lui avait déjà suggéré, puis imposé, de lever le pied lors de son arrivée à Virginia Mason ainsi qu'à chaque fois que le moral de son meilleur neurochirurgien était en berne.

Le Docteur Molina pouvait ainsi deviner l'état psychologique de son médecin le plus prometteur rien qu'à son temps de présence au bloc opératoire. C'est pourquoi il s'était inquiété pour lui le jour précédent. Edward avait enchaîné quatre opérations laborieuses sans pause ni repas, son supérieur s'était inquiété lorsqu'il s'était tendu compte qu'Edward avait déjà fait la même chose la veille. Il avait beau avoir fait de l'hôpital sa seconde maison ce n'était pas pour autant dans ses habitudes de mettre en péril la santé de ses patients parce qu'il manquait de repos. Edward n'avait su quoi répondre à son supérieur, mise à part qu'il comptait régler ce problème.

Il était hors de question pour lui de se faire mettre à pied. Il était certes de son devoir de soigner ses patients sans pour autant leur faire encourir de risques inconsidérés mais, pour autant, Edward n'arrivait pas à imaginer sa vie sans son travail, sans opération.

Il savait pertinemment que s'il ne levait pas le pied et travaillait moins, déléguant à Williamson certaines opérations ou les tâches ingrates à ses élèves, le chef de chirurgie aurait pour obligation de lui faire prendre des jours de repos, de sorte à s'assurer qu'Edward ne soit pas un danger, même si jusque là aucun incident n'avait été à signaler.

Edward avait conscience qu'enchaîner les opérations n'était pas une bonne thérapie mais pourtant il n'arrivait pas à s'en passer. C'était sa drogue : elles lui permettaient de mettre sa vie, ses angoisses et tous ses problèmes de côté, sur pause, et il savait que cela lui était vital, que sans cette échappatoire tout cela l'aurait dévoré depuis longtemps, de l'intérieur, insidieusement.

-Docteur Cullen ? Fit une voix insistante qu'Edward ne réussit pas à reconnaître. Il dut se retourner pour voir l'interne Perez, le résultat d'une IRM à la main, piétinant nerveusement.

Elle avait dû interpeller le neurochirurgien à quatre reprises avant de réussir à attirer son attention. Elle avait été particulièrement tendue en examinant son tout jeune patient lors de son admission aux urgences, de part le fait de son âge et parce qu'elle avait su au premier coup d'œil que cela relèverait de neurochirurgie, et donc du Docteur Sexy-Cullen, l'attitude de son supérieur ne l'aidait pas.

-Vous avez quelque chose pour moi, Perez ?

-Ca ne fait pas le moindre doute.

Elle semblait tellement mal qu'Edward mit momentanément toute la rancoeur qu'il avait envers elle de côté.

Elle tendit le résultat de l'imagerie d'une main tremblotante. Elle était certaine du diagnostic et du pronostic, parce qu'ils avaient survolé ce genre de chose, à l'école de médecine, durant quelques heures seulement mais ces heures lui avaient semblé incroyablement longues tellement elle avait eu la nausée en découvrant ce type de pathologie. Cependant elle se refusait d'admettre son propre diagnostic. Elle en avait déjà entendu parler sans pouvoir, réellement, concevoir la chose. Aussi, elle se focalisa sur ce dont elle était sûre.

-Seth Clearwater, cinq mois, admis pour convulsions**. **L'examenclinique a mis en évidence une hypotonie axiale, une fontanelle bombée, une pupille en mydriase, l'autre en myosis avec hémorragie rétinienne bilatérale. Glasgow à quatre. Ça sent pas bon. Ça sent pas bon du tout.

Edward se servit de la lumière du plafond pour observer le cliché. Effectivement, ce n'était pas bon du tout. Bien qu'il tenta de ne pas tirer de conclusion hâtive, Edward pensa au même diagnostic que son élève, et pour cause…

-Tu vois quoi sur ton cliché ?

Maureen lista d'une voix faible et tremblante :

-Hématome sous-dural pluri-focal, dans la faux du cerveau et la tente du cervelet ainsi qu'une hémorragie sous-arachnoïdienne et un œdème cérébral.

-Qui est avec lui en ce moment ?

-Sa mère qui l'a accompagné et le Docteur McCarty qui est aux urgences aujourd'hui.

-Bien.

Edward se dirigea sans plus de cérémonie vers l'ascenseur, son cliché sous le bras, en sachant pertinemment que Perez n'allait pas le quitter d'une semelle. La tumeur fœtale allait attendre, le patient Clearwater était devenu sa priorité.

Avant de s'engouffrer dans l'élévateur, Edward jeta son gobelet de café et regretta de ne pas en avoir pris un double parce qu'il allait en avoir besoin. Le neurochirurgien fut satisfait en se rendant compte que l'ascenseur était vide avant que son élève et lui ne rentrent à l'intérieur : ce genre de chose n'était pas à ébruiter.

Edward appuya sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée.

-Comment est-ce que la mère a justifié l'état de son fils ?

-Elle m'a dit qu'il était tombé de la table à langer.

-Ils sont venus comment à l'hôpital ?

-Elle a fini par appeler les secours en se rendant compte s'il n'avait pas réclamé son biberon quatre heures après l'heure présumée du repas.

-C'est surprenant… Ragea Edward avant de se rendre compte qu'il était -déjà- en train de perdre son sang froid alors que ce n'est pas professionnel et encore moins un exemple à donner à une élève.

Le silence se fit dans l'ascenseur et ne fut rompu que par le mécanisme des machines.

-Tu as bien fait de faire faire un fond d'œil.

Ça lui faisait mal de faire un compliment à son élève, parce qu'il n'avait toujours pas digéré la bêtise affligeante qu'elle avait faite dans son bloc. Cependant, il savait que ce genre de cas était éprouvant pour n'importe quelle personne devant intervenir sur ce type de patient. De fait, il comptait ménager son élève autant que possible.

-Merci Docteur S… Cullen. Se reprit Maureen. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour elle de faire un lapsus aussi vulgaire que celui-ci. Mais si je l'ai fait c'est uniquement parce que la consigne est précisée dans votre application pour ce genre de cas.

Edward avait du mal à faire des compliments alors si elle ne se laissait pas faire ça ne l'aiderait pas. Pour autant, il continua tout en sortant son portable de sa pochette pour prévenir les docteurs Hamilton et Hale-McCarty que la chirurgie fœtale allait être reportée.

-Oui mais pour autant tu as été consciencieuse et tu gardes ton sang-froid. Tu peux être fière de toi.

-Est-ce que je gâche tout si j'avoue que les larmes que j'essaie de ravaler m'obstruent tellement la gorge que j'ai du mal à respirer ?

Edward ne put empêcher un sourire de déformer la ligne froide de ses lèvres. Cependant, parce qu'il faisait face aux portes de l'ascenseur et parce que Perez était dans son dos, elle n'en vit rien, ce qui arrangeait le chef de la neuro. Elle aurait pu croire qu'il se moquait d'elle alors que ce n'était absolument pas le cas. Il était, au contraire, impressionné par son étudiante qui remontait quelque peu dans son estime.

N'importe qui serait atteint par ce genre de cas.

-Non, vous ne gâchez rien. Si vous avez besoin de décompresser, faites le maintenant ou une fois que nous serons sortis du bloc mais pas entre les deux.

-Parce que vous voudrez de moi dans votre bloc ?

-C'est votre patient, Perez ! Lança le Docteur Cullen en sortant de l'ascenseur alors que les portes s'ouvraient à peine.

Edward repéra aussitôt les agents de sécurité placés de chaque côté des issues de secours alors que ce protocole était assez exceptionnel. En aucun cas la mère du petit Clearwater ne devait quitter les lieux avec son enfant sous le bras avant que la Justice ne s'en soit mêlée. Le neurochirurgien vit également rapidement Emmett affairé sur la réa d'un tout jeune patient et Edward n'eut aucune difficulté à l'identifier comme étant le fameux petit Seth.

L'enfant était déjà intubé alors qu'Emmett pratiquait un massage cardiaque. Une infirmière était en train de tenter de prélever du sang au bébé afin de définir son groupe sanguin ainsi que son rhésus, d'autres tubes étaient prévus afin de réaliser d'autres analyses.

Perez, grâce à l'application mise en service par Edward, avait demandé un grand nombre d'examens : hématocrite et chiffrage des plaquettes, NFS, TP et TCA, ionogramme, dosage des lactates, facteur Von Willebrand ainsi que dosage des transaminases et de la lipase. Cependant, quand elle avait demandé tout cela, le petit Seth avait une respiration spontanée et son cœur battait de lui-même. De fait, elle fut choquée de voir qu'une réa était en place sur son patient.

Edward déposa les résultats de l'IRM au pied du lit démesurément grand par rapport au tout petit garçon étendu dessus et s'adressa à la mère de Seth qui se tenait debout derrière Emmett. Elle triturait nerveusement ses doigts sans même réellement regarder son fils.

-Bonjour Madame, je suis le Docteur Cullen, neurochirurgien et chef du service de neuro. Vous êtes bien la mère de Seth ?

-Oui c'est moi. Bredouilla-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

-Bien. Vous pouvez m'expliquer comment s'est arrivé ?

Edward entretenait la conversation avec la jeune femme qui ne devait pas avoir plus d'une vingtaine d'années tout en auscultant Seth rapidement.

Maureen, elle, restait en retrait, observant ses aînés s'affairer autour du bébé. Elle s'interrogea sur la raison pour laquelle le Docteur Sexy-Cullen avait posé la question sur les conditions de l'accident puisqu'elle venait d'en parler avec lui. Elle savait que l'anamnèse, les circonstances précédant l'arrivée d'un patient à l'hôpital, avaient toujours leur importance, seulement elle avait déjà expliqué à son supérieur tout ce qu'elle savait.

Même si le cas était compliqué, Maureen se sentit blessée en se rendant compte que le Docteur Cullen ne lui faisait pas confiance alors qu'il l'avait pourtant complimentée dans l'ascenseur.

Cependant elle comprit quand la mère de Seth répondit d'une voix tremblotante :

-Seth était fatigué alors je l'ai bercé dans mes bras pour l'endormir et puis j'ai entendu un bruit bizarre dans la cuisine alors je suis allée voir ce qu'il se passait, ma casserole de lait était en train de déborder de partout. J'ai paniqué et au moment où j'ai baissé le feu, Seth s'est étiré dans mes bras, a glissé et est tombé sur le carrelage.

Si Edward resta impassible, ce ne fut pas le cas de Maureen, en retrait, dont les yeux s'exorbitèrent ni celui d'Emmett qui plissa ses lèvres. La mère de Seth lui avait, effectivement, raconté que le seul événement marquant de la journée avait été elle jouant à « faire l'avion » avec son fils.

Chacune des versions qu'elle donnait différait les unes des autres. Ce n'était qu'un fait de plus qui orientait les médecins sur les causes qui avaient mené jusqu'à la réanimation du petit Seth.

Aucun des médecins ne releva cela, préférant se concentrer sur le patient. Leur rôle était de soigner les blessures, pas d'émettre un avis ni un jugement sur la mère. Ce serait à la Justice de faire cela, au regard des comptes rendus factuels et objectifs que les médecins feraient ultérieurement.

Edward termina l'inspection des pupilles de son patient, pendant qu'Emmett continuait son massage cardiaque. C'était pas bon. Le neurochirurgien retira, à l'aide de son pied, le frein qui maintenait le lit en place tout en s'adressant à la mère, toujours aussi nerveuse :

-On amène votre enfant au bloc opératoire, on va devoir opérer son cerveau, Madame. Ça va être long et compliqué, on vous tiendra au courant au fur et à mesure mais je dois vous avertir que l'état de votre fils est très préoccupant. J'ignore quelle issue prendra l'opération.

-Mais…mais je dois pas signer un truc ? Ça va coûter combien ?

-Pas besoin de signature, on s'en occupe, nous. Quant au prix de l'opération, on gérera cela plus tard.

Effectivement, en cas de suspicion de maltraitance, la responsabilité administrative du parent était suspendue, la décision d'opérer revenait alors aux chirurgiens à la condition de l'obtention de la signature de deux médecins en charge du patient et Edward savait d'avance qu'il allait avoir l'accord d'Emmett, sans même avoir à la lui demander.

Ce qui tendait Edward, en plus de la situation grandement préoccupante de son patient, était le fait que seul le coût de l'opération préoccupait la mère et aucunement le fait que Seth n'allait sûrement pas survivre.

Edward guida le lit jusqu'à l'ascenseur de sorte à descendre jusqu'au bloc opératoire alors qu'Emmett prit place sur le marche pied, au bord du lit, de sorte à poursuivre le massage cardiaque. Ils ne cherchèrent même pas à faire appel aux brancardiers : ils avaient déjà perdu suffisamment de temps dans la prise en charge de Seth dont le cerveau était en train d'enfler inexorablement dans sa boîte crânienne tout en perdant un volume important de sang. Maureen, quant à elle, se saisit d'un chariot de réa.

Alors que Seth serait au bloc entouré des médecins, les services de sécurité allait faire en sorte que la mère du petit garçon ne quitte pas l'établissement avant l'arrivée de la police qui allait très probablement ouvrir une enquête.

Le moniteur cardiaque indiqua une reprise du rythme cardiaque. C'était faible et irrégulier mais présent. Emmett stoppa sa réa et reposa ses pieds au sol.

-Est-ce que je peux le dire à voix haute ? Fit Maureen d'une voix blanche, une fois les portes de l'ascenseur refermées sur eux.

-On ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé, on peut juste évoquer les lésions occasionnées par un incident.

-Mais on sait tous ce qu'il s'est passé, non ?

-Non. C'est le rôle de l'enquête à venir de dire ça.

Même si Emmett semblait sûr de ce qu'il disait, la réalité était que la seule chose qu'il voulait verbaliser était que les gens devraient subir questionnaires et interrogatoires dès lors qu'ils envisagent de procréer ou dès l'annonce d'une grossesse, pour celles non désirées. Ainsi, seuls les personnes responsables et maîtresses d'elles-mêmes pourraient avoir une progéniture. Il trouvait extrêmement cruel le fait que beaucoup de couples pouvaient engendrer sans aucune difficulté mais ne se montraient pas dignes de ce don de la nature alors que certains n'arrivaient pas à avoir d'enfant alors qu'ils auraient pu être exemplaires.

Edward, de son côté, n'en pensait pas moins mais tenait à rester un exemple à suivre pour chacun de ses élèves alors il prit le temps d'expliquer à son étudiante :

-Tout ce que l'on est en droit de verbaliser est le fait que, au vu de l'imagerie et de l'examen clinique, nous pouvons conclure, sans interpréter quoi que ce soit pour autant, que le cerveau de Seth, de par le fait de la petitesse due à son âge, a heurté l'os frontal et occipital à multiples reprises, occasionnant une rupture des veines passant en pont de l'encéphale au sinus longitudinal supérieur à l'origine des l'hématomes sous-duraux.

-Et vous en connaissez beaucoup des traumatismes qui causent cela ?

Edward et Emmett échangèrent un regard lourd de sens. Bien sûr que non ils ne connaissaient aucune autre chose qui pouvait créer de telles lésions mais ce n'était pas dans leurs attributions d'émettre ce genre de conclusion.

Cependant, parce que le seul bruit qui se faisait entendre était celui du moniteur cardiaque, Maureen en conclue qu'ils étaient du même avis qu'elle mais trop professionnels pour le verbaliser à voix haute.

-Sa mère l'a donc secoué jusqu'à lui pourrir le cerveau de l'intérieur.

-Perez… Grogna Emmett.

-Quand bien même il aurait été secoué, et je ne dis pas qu'il l'a été, absolument rien ne prouve que sa mère soit responsable.

Alors que Perez ouvrait la bouche pour tenter de contredire son supérieur en rappelant que la mère n'avait pas donné deux fois la même explication, Edward la stoppa :

-Maureen, stop ! C'est le travail de la police de faire cela, ce n'est aucunement le nôtre ! Nous on va tenter d'endiguer les hémorragies et l'œdème, un point c'est tout.

-Bien.

Mais pour Perez ce n'était pas _bien._ Aucun de ses supérieurs ne le savait mais durant ses années de lycée Maureen avait attendu un enfant, une petite fille qu'elle avait prévu de nommer Harper. Elle l'avait longuement imaginée, blonde, une petite couette nouée par un ruban rose de chaque côté de sa tête.

Malgré le jeune âge de Maureen à l'époque de sa grossesse, le projet avait été de garder son enfant. Le père du fœtus avait, dès la découverte de la gestation de sa jeune compagne, mis un terme à sa scolarité pour faire de la manutention dans une grande surface de sorte à avoir une paie et subvenir aux futurs besoins de sa petite famille. Les parents de Maureen, eux, avaient tout d'abord eu du mal à encaisser le fait que leur fille unique attendait déjà un enfant mais avaient vite plié face à la détermination des deux futurs parents. La mère de Maureen avait même décidé de s'occuper du bébé à naître de sorte à ce que sa fille puisse poursuivre ses études.

Maureen avait donc vécu dans une bulle rose, chaleureuse et moelleuse de bonheur pendant huit mois, jusqu'à ce qu'un soir, après une journée particulièrement chargée, elle se rende compte qu'elle n'avait pas senti son fœtus bouger depuis la veille.

Sa mère l'avait donc conduite immédiatement aux urgences. Son fœtus avait tout bonnement cessé d'être. Maureen avait dû, accompagnée de sa mère et refusant que le père du fœtus ne soit prévenu, accoucher d'un fœtus, âgé de huit mois, sans vie.

Si les femmes croient mourir lorsqu'elles donnent vie mais sont récompensées lorsqu'elles peuvent sentir leur nouveau-né tout contre elle, Maureen, elle, n'avait senti qu'une effroyable douleur, un déchirement à l'intérieur de son ventre pour, ensuite, n'éprouver qu'une béance insupportable.

Depuis des années, seuls sont chagrin et une dépression latente avaient comblé ce vide.

Ce décès, qui légalement n'en était pas un puisque le fœtus était mort in-utero, avait brisé sa vie, sa famille ainsi que son couple. Elle n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de son conjoint depuis le drame.

Maureen n'avait pas eu l'opportunité de serrer sa petite fille ce jour-là. On lui avait refusé l'opportunité de dire adieu à son enfant, de faire le deuil de son enfant mort-né.

Parce que, justement, le fœtus était mort-né, la législation lui avait refusé tout début d'existence, reléguant le petit corps fripé à un déchet médical. L'autopsie avait été refusée et Maureen ne saurait jamais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait perdu son bébé.

Voilà pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait décidé de s'orienter vers la gynéco et obstérie : Maureen voulait pouvoir accompagner tous les parents dans le deuil, les orienter et les soutenir. Bien sûr, il y avait tous ses accouchements qui se terminaient bien et qui lui fendaient le cœur, rouvrant avec brutalité ce trou immense qui avait pris place dans son cœur et dans son ventre. La jalousie la bouffait à chaque fois qu'elle plaçait un nouveau-né sur la poitrine dénudée de sa mère, mais Maureen ne regrettait absolument pas son orientation professionnelle.

Ce qui la dévastait, en revanche, c'était tous ces gens qui ne prenaient pas la pleine mesure de la chance qu'ils avaient d'avoir un enfant bien portant, comme Madame Clearwater. Ceux qui se permettent d'être indignes de la magie de l'enfantement, ceux qui traitent leurs petits avec mépris et irrespect. Maureen voudrait frapper ces gens-là à mort avant de récupérer la garde de leur progéniture et ainsi leur offrir un avenir meilleur.

L'ascenseur arriva à l'étage des blocs et les infirmières prirent en charge le petit Seth pendant qu'Emmett, Maureen et Edward se dirigèrent vers le sas d'hygiène pour se préparer. Le silence se fit entre les médecins, lourd, pesant. Chacun était plongé dans ses pensées, dans ce qu'ils avaient à faire et la tension montait.

Même si Edward et Emmett étaient toujours concentrés au cours d'une opération, cette fois-ci était différente. Ils avaient tous les deux l'habitude d'intervenir sur des enfants, Emmett en traumatologie avait évidemment les pires cas, et pourtant Seth n'était pas comme tous les autres enfants. Ils avaient beau ne pas vouloir le verbaliser devant leur élève, ils avaient bien conscience qu'il était question de maltraitance et avaient alors, encore plus que d'ordinaire, besoin d'arranger les choses pour leur petit patient. Ils voulaient réparer l'injustice dont il avait été victime.

Une fois le protocole d'hygiène appliqué, calots, masques et gants en place, l'opération débuta. Edward laissa à Maureen le soin de pratiquer la première incision sur le crâne préalablement rasé du jeune.

Si quelques temps plus tôt Edward n'aurait pas laissé Perez remettre un pied dans son bloc, suite à la catastrophe qu'elle avait induite, le fait est que son jeune patient le motivait paradoxalement à croire en l'espèce humaine, et donc en Maureen.

Edward prit cependant quelques secondes afin de se demander s'il aurait fait la même chose avec Murphy. La réponse lui vint aussitôt en tête et elle était négative.

Une fois la peau de Seth scalpée et repliée sur sa tête, Maureen céda sa place à Edward avant de s'écarter légèrement. Elle aurait pour rôle de gérer l'aspiration des fluides de l'enfant, que ce soit son sang et les caillots des hémorragies, du plasma ou du liquide cérébro-spinal.

Si Maureen était à la droite du Docteur Cullen, Emmett était à sa gauche, prêt à lui fournir le matériel dont il aurait besoin, ainsi que le calme et la concentration dont il pourrait manquer.

Si Emmett avait la blague facile, et plutôt lourde, il était également un rocher fiable et solide sur lequel beaucoup pouvaient compter. C'est ce qui avait sauvé la vie d'Edward, par ailleurs. Il avait ce recul sur les choses et cette amitié infaillible qui avaient sécurisé Edward au moment où il en avait eu le plus besoin. Et une fois de plus Emmett était là pour lui, pour soutenir son ami et ne voudrait échanger sa place avec personne d'autre.

Emmett McCarty n'était pas comme ces innombrables personnes qui traitent les gens avec bienveillance uniquement dans le but que la réciproque soit assurée. Non, Emmett faisait simplement cela parce que c'était un homme profondément bon.

Edward effectua une craniotomie en créant un volet osseux là où se situait la plus grosse hémorragie. Sans aucune surprise, une grande quantité de sang s'échappa aussitôt pour couler jusqu'au sol. Perez fut aussitôt réactive et aspira ce qui obstruait le contrôle du champ opératoire.

La pression intracrânienne fut aussitôt soulagée et le volet osseux placé dans du sérum physiologique, à l'intérieur d'un réniforme.

Maureen aspirait sans cesse caillots et flot de sang, tentant d'offrir à son supérieur la meilleure visibilité possible. Edward, lui, cherchait à repérer les faisceaux sanguins ayant souffert du traumatisme, une plaie par déchirure ou l'arrachement d'une veine en superficie du cerveau, de sorte à les situer rapidement afin de les cautériser et stopper ainsi les hémorragies. Emmett était à l'affût, anticipant les besoins de son ami et confrère.

Edward dut effectuer plusieurs craniotomies de sorte à atteindre chaque parties lésées.

Les hémostases par cautérisation que tentait d'effectuer Edward avaient été complétées par coagulation et tamponnement tellement les lésions étaient étendues. Il avait eu du mal à attendre les veines endommagées, de part leur emplacement, et avait rencontré des difficultés de par le type même des veines : les corticales suspendues sont particulièrement étirées et fragiles.

L'opération avait été longue et difficile, tendue et particulière. Les trois médecins se retrouvèrent en silence dans le sas d'hygiène. Ils avaient retiré leur tenue de bloc maculée des fluides de Seth et ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'interroger sur l'issue de l'opération.

Une fois son épiderme séchée, Emmett quitta l'étage de la chirurgie pour retourner superviser les urgences, sans que son esprit ne puisse réellement se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait.

Maureen ne réussit pas à se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit et prit la décision de quitter quelques instants le sillage de son supérieur. Elle savait d'avance qu'il ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur. Au lieu de remplir le dossier du patient ou assurer les ordonnances post opératoires, Maureen descendit au dernier sous-sol de l'hôpital, celui des archives.

Elle savait que les aller-retours à cet étage étaient peu nombreux et qu'elle ne prenait pas le risque d'y croiser qui que ce soit. C'est pourquoi elle ne prit même pas la peine de vérifier la présence d'éventuels spectateurs avant de s'effondrer. Elle se laissa glisser le long du mur jusqu'à ce que ses fesses ne touchent le sol. Sa tête trouva sa place entre ses mains alors que ses coudes reposaient sur ses genoux. Des larmes abondantes déferlaient sur ses joues sans même que Maureen ne s'en rende compte.

Edward, lui, retourna devant le tableau qui récapitulait les opérations de la journée, précisant certes les horaires et les salles prévues mais également le nom des anesthésistes impliqués ainsi que les titulaires et résidents en charge.

Une fois de plus, Edward faisait face au mur sans voir l'encre des marqueurs qui avaient été utilisés. Il était coupé du monde et de tout ce qu'il pouvait se passer au sein de l'hôpital. Quelque part en lui, il savait qu'il devait contacter Hamilton ou Rosalie au sujet de la chirurgie fœtale, de sorte à les avertir qu'il était sorti du bloc et disponible pour les assister, mais pour autant il n'en fit rien et continuait de fixer droit devant lui.

Seth et son histoire les avaient profondément marqués.

Si Seth avait pu rejoindre la salle de réveil avec un rythme cardiaque certes faible mais bel et bien présent, les trois médecins s'étaient posé silencieusement la question quant à savoir si c'était une bonne chose. Les lésions cérébrales étaient considérables. Si Edward devait faire des pronostiques, il estimerait que le taux des dommages s'étendait à quatre-vingt cinq pour cent, que jamais Seth ne serait autonome dans sa vie, qu'il ne serait jamais à même de marcher, parler ou se nourir seul, qu'il serait dépendant toute sa vie.

Edward avait pu réparer les lésions occasionnées par le traumatisme mais il ne savait pas faire de miracle non plus. Il pouvait réparer les faisceaux sanguins rompus et endiguer les hémorragies mais ne pouvait rien faire pour les parties cerbrales qui avaient été projetées contre l'interieur de la boîte crânienne. Ces dommages-là étaient irréparables et en découleraient de profondes sequelles.

Si Seth survivait à ses blessures et aux suites de l'opération, il n'aurait jamais de réelle vie, son existence n'allait être que frustrations et dépendances, c'est pourquoi les pensées d'Emmett, de Maureen ainsi que celles d'Edward ne cessaient de tourner autour de la notion d'euthanasie. Chacun savait que cela n'avait rien de professionnel, même le fait de ne faire qu'y penser, mais pour autant ils s'interrogaient, chacun de leur côté, pour savoir s'il n'y avait pas un seuil de blessures au-delà desquelles la médecine devrait éviter de tout mettre en place pour sauver un patient.

Leur devoir, en tant que médecins, était de panser les plaies, soigner les patients, et c'est ce qu'ils avaient fait. Ils savaient franchir des barrières en regrettant la survie de Seth, mais ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se dire qu'il aurait été sûrement préférable pour lui de ne pas survivre.

Bien évidemment, ils n'avaient rien contre les personnes porteuses de handicaps, ces personnes avaient autant le droit de vivre que n'importe quelle autre personne bien portante, mais pour autant, ils se sentaient comme responsables de l'avenir qui s'offrait à lui. Ils auraient voulu offrir à Seth une belle et longue vie, seulement la seule chose qu'ils avaient pu lui donner était un cerveau viable à quinze pourcent.

Même Maureen avait du mal à accepter l'issu de l'opération. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle aurait préféré un décès à la vie pour un enfant. De nombreuses fois, elle avait souhaité la mort de criminels dont la peine rendue par la Justice n'était pas suffisante à ses yeux, mais jusqu'à ce jour, elle n'avait jamais espéré la mort d'un enfant.

Seulement Maureen ne pouvait souhaiter quinze pourcent de viabilité à qui que ce soit, pas même son pire ennemi. Elle aurait préféré de loin une mort cérébrale pour le petit Seth, de sorte à ce qu'il n'ait pas à endurer une vie comme celle qui lui était promise. Il aurait alors été déclaré donneur d'organe et le drame qu'il avait enduré aurait au moins permis de sauver des dizaines de bébés malades, mais non. Aucun point positif ne pourrait découler de son traumatisme.

Edward était tellement mal que ses doigts se refermaient autour de son téléphone portable sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Il détestait perdre ses patients ou courir après leur famille de sorte à savoir s'ils sont donneur d'organes ou non mais ne pas réussir à sauver le cerveau autant endommagé d'un bébé qui n'avait pas eu le temps de vivre était en tête de liste des choses qui l'horripilaient.

Les yeux du neurochirurgien se posèrent sur son téléphone ensérré entre ses doigts et il se demanda ce qu'il pourrait bien en faire.

Bien sûr, il devait contacter Rosalie et Hamilton pour la chirurgie suivante, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait en tête.

Ses doigts tapaient déjà un numéro qu'il connaissait par coeur, de sorte à envoyer un SMS.

"_Je sais que la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, les choses se sont mal passées, mais j'aurais besoin de te voir. Est-ce que tu es libre ce soir ? _"

Krystal, elle, était plongée dans son bain. De la vapeur s'échappait de la baignoire et saturait l'air de la pièce, maculant de buée le miroir imposant qui trônait au dessus du lavabo.

L'idée de submerger son visage sous l'eau pour ne plus reprendre de bouffée d'air avait traversé son esprit. Ses colocs avaient découché toutes les deux pour passer la nuit dans les appartements dans lesquels elles travaillaient, probablement parce que leur contrat s'étaient terminés tard.

Cassandre n'était toujours pas redescendue du petit nuage cotonneux sur lequel elle était perchée depuis que son client préféré, Ben Cheney, avait été de passage à Seattle. Elle savait poutant que s'il n'était pas resté c'est parce qu'il était reparti rejoindre sa femme mais Cassandre se focalisait sur le fait qu'il l'avait simplement contactée pour la voir, même si leur retrouvailles avaient été monnayées.

Elle avait suivi les conseils de son ainée et avait utilisé une boule de coton de sorte à pouvoir satisfaire son client comme à son habitude et celui-ci ne s'était apperçu de rien.

Candy, elle, était fidèle à elle-même et travaillait doucement sur son projet de boutique vestimentaire.

Si ses colocataires allaient bien et étaient toutes joyeuses, ce n'était pas le cas de Krystal. Elle avait passé sa soirée de la veille avec Félix Volturis et avait encore du mal à s'en remettre. Comme à chacun de ses rendez-vous avec lui, elle se demandait si elle devait prévenir la Police.

Krystal ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il se passerait si cet homme laissait libre cours à ses fantasmes et perversions avec une jeune femme choisie au hasard et sans capacité à prendre du recul.

Krystal, et grand nombre de professionnelles, savaient se déconnecter de la réalité, si besoin, de sorte à ne pas réellement subir ce qui leur était demandé de plus dégradant et avilisant. Un oeil exterieur pouvait penser qu'elles y prenaient du plaisir alors qu'elles étaient juste en train de réfléchir à la prochaine décoration de la cuisine ou leur liste de course. Alors qu'une femme qui n'aurait jamais été confrontée à une telle perversion ne pourrait en sortir indemne, à condition qu'elle s'en sorte en vie, évidemment.

Le corps de Krytal était comme une carte routière dont certaines localisations seraient symbolisés par des punaises, à la différence que c'était des bleus qui indiquaient à quels endroits s'était arrêté son client. Il avait tellement de rage et de colère en lui que c'en était effrayant. Cependant prévenir la Police, de sorte à protéger d'éventuelles futures victimes signifiait risquer la prison pour Krystal, et elle n'était pas prête à prendre ce risque. Elle avait conscience que cela était considérablement égoïste, mais elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir un autre choix, d'autant plus que Félix Volturis était un homme influant et respecté dans la ville de Seattle. Si Krystal devait faire intervenir la Police, elle devrait fournir des preuves et dévoiler la profession illégale.

Le téléphone de Krystal vibra sur le rebord du lavabo. Etant donné que travailler était la dernière chose qu'elle avait envie de faire, elle relâcha pour de bon ses muscles jusqu'à se laisser glisser totalement sous la surface de l'eau. De son nez sortirent quelques bulles d'air que la jeune femme regarda remonter paresseusement au travers de l'eau opaque.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Krystal avait amené son téléphone professionnel dans la salle de bain, et non le personnel, il ne pouvait donc pas s'agir d'une de ses colocataires qui tentait de la joindre, il n'y avait donc pas d'urgence à ce qu'elle réponde au message.

Lorsque ses poumons commencèrent à lui donner l'impression d'être en feu, Krystal ressortit précipitamment sa tête de l'eau et prit une grande bouffée d'air. Elle finit de laver son corps et ses cheveux avant de sortir de sa baignoire, les jambes encore flageolantes de sa nuit précédente.

Les produits d'hygiène de Krystal étaient un peu étranges, bien loin de ce que l'on pourrait attendre d'une femme qui se servait de son corps pour financer ses loisirs et sa future retraite. Etant donné que la majorité de ses clients étaient mariés ou en couple, Krystal se devait de protéger leur petit secret, au risque de perdre des opportunités de travail. De fait, à part le léger maquillage _waterproof _qu'elle se permettait de porter, selon les attentes des hommes avec lesquels elle avait rendez-vous, les cosmétiques de Krystal étaient ou désodorisés ou achetés dans les rayons pour homme, de sorte à ce qu'aucune des femmes de ses clients ne puisse suspecter une liaison extra-conjugale à cause d'une odeur de rose, de muguet ou autre parfum féminin. Au lieu de cela, les seules odeurs que pouvait partager Krystal étaient celles du bois de sental ou celle du _Bleu _de Chanel.

Elle s'habilla avec soin avant de brosser ses dents. Elle prit quelques secondes pour se fixer dans le miroir. Ses vêtements arrivaient à camoufler ses bleus mais rien n'avait pu amoindrir cette impression pregnante d'être plus sale que jamais.

Elle glissa son téléphone dans la poche arrière de son pantalon et se rendit jusque dans la cuisine en boitillant légèrement pour se faire une infusion. Le ciel était aussi sombre que son humeur et n'arrangeait rien. Même la décoration du salon ne put rien pour son moral.

Elle mit dans sa tasse d'eau bouillante un sachet de mandarine-groseille et alla prendre place dans un des fauteuils du salon pour fixer l'écran de la télé éteint. Elle était dans cet état après chaque rendez-vous avec Volturis, une coquille vide. En général, c'était Cassie et Candy qui lui rendaient son sourire mais elles étaient absentes et Krystal se sentait plus seule que jamais.

Elle ramena ses pieds sous ses fesses et en profita pour extirper son téléphone de sa poche arrière. Un rapide coup d'oeil sur son écran l'informa que c'était _John _qui lui envoyé un message alors qu'elle était encore dans son bain. Elle se félicita alors de ne pas avoir pris la peine de lui répondre plus tôt.

Krystal savait pertinemment que si les choses avaient dégénéré, la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, c'était entièrement sa faute, elle était quelque peu honteuse et n'assumait pas vraiment le dernier réveil qu'elle avait eu au côté du jeune homme. Pour autant, il était le premier à se refuser à elle et Krystal avait du mal à l'accepter. Elle avait bel et bien conscience des fêlures de son client ainsi que du fait qu'elle l'avait repoussé dans ses retranchements, cependant elle ne s'était pas attendue à se faire littéralement jeter ainsi.

Aussi, en voyant le nom de John sur son téléphone, elle avait eu envie de l'envoyer se faire voir, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne lise son message.

Le fait qu'il ose lui dire qu'il avait _besoin _de la voir la toucha profondément. C'était rare de la part d'un homme de savoir assumuer et exposer ses faiblesses. De son côté, Krystal avait envie et besoin de voir quelqu'un et savait que John était de ces présences qui rassurent et sécurisent, à la condition que Krystal ne dépasse pas certaines frontières.

" _Vingt heures ? _"

" _Vingt heures ! _"

**Je ne pouvais pas traiter de neuro sans parler de bébé secoué... J'ai hésité à faire un peu de prévention du style **_**Si on est à bout, il vaut mieux laisser son bébé pleurer dans son lit **_**ou **_**Demander de l'aide n'est pas un signe de faiblesse**_** mais je crois que ce chapitre parle pour lui-même.**

**Ma propre relecture m'a miné le moral ! XD Alors faites moi kiffer et donner moi vos pronostics pour leur prochain rendez vous !**


	11. Chapitre 10 - Désespérer

**Bonjour les filles !*-***

**Je suis contente d'avoir pu constater que mon engouement pour le chapitre précédent a été partagé ! *-***

**Ce chapitre ne sera pas forcement plus léger. Certaines seront surprises de la tournure des evenements...**

**Momo 6 : Je suis contente de constater que mon point de vue sur l'obstination medicale soit partagée ;) malheureusement c'est actuellement d'actualité mais bon... on ne va pas se lancer là dedans.. Les fins sadiques... tu vas etre servie :D**

**Bonnes vacances à toi !**

**Lors de la relecture pré-postage, j'ai pu constater une montaaaaaagne de fautes d'inattention et d'écriture intuitive traitre... alors pardon si je n'ai pas tout repéré. **

**Est-ce que vous connaissez la serie The 100 ? Non ? moi non plus ! ahah et pourtant j'ai corrigé avec plaisir la future FF de Gwen who sur cette serie, en sachant qu'elle n'a gardé de la série que les noms, surnoms et descriptions physiques. Je compte donc sur ses lectrices pour continuer à la lire, même si elle a temporairement changé de fandom :-***

**Bonne lecture à vous :)**

**Chapitre 10 – Désespérer**

Edward s'apprêtait à entrer dans le sas d'hygiène quand Krystal répondit positivement à son message. La perspective de voir la jeune femme quelques heures plus tard réchauffa quelque peu le cœur réfrigéré du chirurgien.

Il était étonné qu'elle ait accepté de le voir à nouveau mais s'en réjouissait. Aux yeux du médecin, elle était la seule à pouvoir transformer cette journée-ci pour en faire quelque chose d'agréable.

Cependant, avant qu'Edward ne puisse rentrer chez lui afin de préparer sa soirée, il se devait d'assister Rosalie et le Docteur Hamilton sur la chirurgie fœtale in-utero.

Aussi, il entra dans le sas d'hygiène et y retrouva ses confrères ainsi que Walt Austin, l'interne qui était formé ce jour par le chirurgien pédiatrique. Leur discussion tournait autour du dernier match de baseball alors Edward n'y prêta pas attention et profita de son lavage de main protocolaire pour se focaliser sur la mère de son patient.

Elle était étendue sur la table d'opération. Dans ses bras étendus de chaque côté, des perfusions étaient fichées dans ses veines. Madame Miller observait passivement le personnel de bloc s'affairer autour d'elle sans pouvoir se rendre compte que ses chirurgiens étaient sur le point d'entrer dans le bloc.

Elle avait dû attendre sans vraiment être patiente que le neurochirurgien qui opérerait son fœtus soit disponible. Elle était à jeun depuis le soir précédent, avait faim, était fatiguée et terrorisée.

Elle était fille unique, primipare et ses parents vivaient dans le Wisconsin. Son mari quant à lui était en détachement en Irak. Une permission lui avait été accordée par ses supérieurs à la date présumée de la naissance de leur enfant, plus de trois mois plus tard.

Cependant lorsqu'une sage femme avait effectué une échographie de routine et s'était rendue compte de l'excroissance qui avait pris place le long de la colonne vertébrale du fœtus, le délai avant l'opération était trop court pour que Monsieur Miller puisse négocier un rapatriement d'urgences.

La patiente était donc seule et terrorisée.

Très vite après l'échographie, elle avait reçu la visite du Docteur McCarty-Hale qui lui avait parlé chirurgie fœtale. Ils ne pouvaient laisser le fœtus se développer avec une tumeur si importante et prendre le risque de futures lésions majeures et handicapantes.

Étant donné que le fœtus avait de grands risques de ne pas être viable s'il était accouché pour être opéré, Rosalie et le Docteur Hamilton avaient contacté Edward de sorte à organiser une opération révolutionnaire et encore très peu populaire.

Ils comptaient ouvrir l'utérus, opérer le fœtus _in-utero_, et refermer utérus et abdomen. Les complications étaient multiples mais c'était la meilleure option, Madame Miller en convenait.

Les médecins, une fois en tenue complète de chirurgie, entrèrent dans le bloc. Le moniteur cardiaque de la mère du patient s'emballa, preuve de son angoisse qui montait en flèche.

-Bonjour Madame Miller, fit Rosalie au travers de son masque en se rapprochant. Je sais que tout cela est impressionnant mais vous êtes entre de bonnes mains. On sait ce que l'on fait.

La patiente de Rosalie ne vit pas le doux sourire qui étendait ses lèvres mais remarqua le plissement caractéristique de ses yeux. Cela rassura légèrement la patiente mais pas suffisamment pour calmer son rythme cardiaque.

Rapidement, l'anesthésiste fit son travail et appliqua le masque d'inhalation sur le visage de Madame Miller et envoya la dose nécessaire de protoxyde d'azote. La patiente s'endormit en quelques secondes et son rythme cardiaque ralentit aussitôt, de même que celui de son fœtus qui était transmis sur un second moniteur.

L'anesthésiste intuba la patiente.

Les infirmières de bloc, trois au total, placèrent les champs stériles sur Madame Miller de sorte à ce que seul le bas de son abdomen arrondi soit apparent.

Rosalie et Hamilton prirent place de chaque côté du ventre de la patiente. Edward et l'interne Austin se tenaient en retrait : Edward parce qu'il attendait d'être utile et Austin parce qu'il savait n'être d'aucune utilité sur l'intervention mais voulait pourtant en être, tellement c'était inédit. Il allait suivre l'opération sur la diffusion en direct sur l'écran du bloc.

La galerie, elle, était pleine à craquer d'étudiants et médecins qui avaient entendu parler de cette opération in-utero encore jamais pratiquée à Virginie Mason.

Rosalie annonça le début de l'opération quand elle demanda un scalpel avec une lame de taille dix. Elle fit la première d'une longue série d'incisions et entama sa laparotomie.

Après l'incision verticale qui permettrait à Edward d'avoir suffisamment d'espace pour travailler, Rosalie perfora l'aponévrose sur deux centimètres et étendit l'ouverture avec ses doigts, comme on le lui avait enseigné.

Les abdominaux ainsi exposés, Rosalie repéra la ligne blanche qui séparait les muscles grands droits. Toujours avec ses doigts, Rosalie exerça une tension à ce niveau jusqu'à ce que la paroi ne rompe.

Rosalie décida de contourner le péritoine et rehaussa alors la vessie jusqu'à atteindre l'utérus.

Contrairement à une césarienne classique, Rosalie ne put pratiquer d'incision segmentaire transverse, sur le segment inférieur de l'utérus, parce que celui-ci n'était pas assez développé, dû au fait du peu d'avancement dans la gestation de Madame Miller. Rosalie pratiqua donc une incision corporéale verticale. Une fois de plus, la résidente en obstétrique pratiqua une ouverture sur deux centimètres et l'agrandit suffisamment à l'aide de ses doigts.

Une fois l'utérus ouvert et grâce aux infirmières de bloc qui avaient aspiré les quelques écoulements de sang sans jamais toucher au liquide amniotique, Hamilton glissaient ses mains dans l'organe ouvert et plaça le fœtus de sorte à ce que sa tête reste plongée dans le liquide et que sa tumeur soit à l'air libre.

Malgré les échographies et IRM 3D qui avaient été pratiquées en amont, ni Hamilton ni Rosalie ne s'étaient attendus à ce que la tumeur soit si imposante, de la taille d'une balle de ping-pong sur un corps miniature qui ne devait pas peser plus de quatre cents grammes.

Rosa céda sa place autour de la table d'opération et prit celle d'Edward après un dernier regards aux moteurs cardiaques.

C'était au tour d'Edward de jouer un rôle dans l'avenir du fœtus qui n'avait toujours pas de nom. Le neurochirurgien fut étonné de la taille de la tumeur dans pour autant en être démuni.

C'était pour lui la preuve de l'inexistence d'une quelconque Force Supérieure. Comment un Dieu -qui par définition serait tout puissant- pourrait créer ou laisser se produire une chose pareille ?

Edward entama la peau du fœtus baigné dans le liquide amniotique avec une lame de seize gauge et exposa la tumeur. C'était la première fois que le chirurgien opérait sur un patient si petit, vingt deux semaines de gestation, de fait les veines, artères et nerfs qui se mêlaient à la tumeur étaient fins et friables.

Edward devait sectionner les faisceaux sans entamer ceux qui entretenaient la moelle épinière et les fonctions moteurs, sans quoi il risquerait de paralyser l'enfant avant même sa venue au monde.

Le problème était que la tumeur était très vascularisée, Edward avait de nombreuses veines à vérifier de bout en bout, de sorte à savoir d'où elles partaient et où elles allaient. Si Edward avait la certitude de pouvoir couper sans léser son patient alors il coupait au bistouri électrique, sinon il mettait de côté pour y revenir à la fin de l'opération, lorsque le site opératoire serait plus net.

Les conditions opératoires n'étaient pas excellentes : l'opération étant inédite, la galerie était pleine, rajoutant de la pression sur les épaules d'Edward. Le site opératoire était réduit ainsi que la marge de manœuvre, ajoutant des difficultés au neurochirurgien.

De la transpiration maculait le calot d'Edward à mesure qu'il séparait le fœtus de sa tumeur.

Au bout d'un long et intense travail, Edward put retirer totalement la tumeur du dos de son patient minuscule et la plaça dans un réniforme, à destination de l'anatomopathologie pour analyses.

Au moment où Edward déposa un lambeau de peau artificiel sur le dos du fœtus en vue d'une greffe, parce qu'il n'avait pas assez de peau pour refermer le site opératoire, le moniteur cardiaque de Madame Miller s'affola.

Edward leva les yeux de son début de greffe pour se rendre compte que du sang avait éclaboussé l'intérieur du tube qui stimulait les échanges gazeux dans les poumons de la patiente.

Aussitôt, un filet de sang s'écoula de chaque narine de la patiente, puis de ses oreilles, du coin extérieur de ses yeux puis de sa bouche malgré l'intubation. Un flot d'hémoglobine reflua dans le tube. Madame Miller saignait à chacun des points de ponction de ses perfusions. Sur la table d'opération, une flaque de sang se créa rapidement entre les cuisses de la patiente alors que la cavité abdominale se remplit en quelques secondes de sang.

-Elle fait une CIVD ! Tonna Edward.

Les infirmières commençèrent à aspirer autant de sang que possible.

Edward délaissa aussitôt sa greffe et réflechit à toute vitesse.

-On passe du plasma frais et du concentré plaquettaire.

-Combien ?

-Passez tout ce qu'on a !

Hamilton surveillait les moniteurs, Edward lançait les prescritions à la volée après avoir vérifié qu'une des infirmières de bloc prenait le temps de tout prendre en note, et Rosalie se servait d'une des perfusions pour récupérer assez de sang pour réaliser des analyses : taux de plaquettes, TQ, TCA, D-dimères...

Austin resta toujours en retrait, impressionné par la tournure que prenait l'opération. Il savait qu'il n'y avait pas d'intervention sans risque, cependant il ne s'attendait pas à ce que cela puisse se dérouler aussi mal et aussi vite.

Tous les spectateurs dans la galerie étaient penchés vers la verrière, aussi avides et voyeurs que des conducteurs aux abords d'un accident de la circulation.

Malgré les perfusions à haut débit, le corps de Madame Miller lâchait, ses organes aussi, les uns après les autres. Le moniteur cardiaque du foetus s'emballa à son tour.

\- Je le sors ! Décida Hamilton.

\- Mais il n'est pas viable ! Tempéra Rosalie.

\- C'est ça ou on le perd ! Et je ne te parle même pas du sang dans le liquide amniotique.

Hamilton, parce que hiérarchiquement supérieur à Rosalie, ne tint pas compte de sa protestation et sectionna le cordon ombilical avant de s'emparer sans menagement du foetus qui baignait dans un liquide alors visqueux, trouble, opaque et rouge.

Hamilton amena le nouveau-né de l'autre côté de la salle, là où avait été installée une table de réa pédiatrique. Une récente directive avait imposé la présence d'une telle table en état de fonctionnement et en chauffe lors de chaque intervention sur une femme gestante, quelque soit la durée de sa gestation.

Le moniteur cardiaque du foetus, dont les capteurs avaient été placés sur le ventre de Madame Miller, émit un son strident ainsi qu'un tracé plat, parce qu'aucune vie n'était présente dans l'utérus. Une des infimières stoppa la machine mais au moment où elle s'éteignit, ce fut celui de Madame Miller qui émit un son caractéristique.

Malgré l'acharnement d'Edward et Rosalie, le coeur de leur patiente cessa de battre. Ils tentèrent une réanimation alors que Hamilton désobstruait les voies respiratoires du grand prématuré.

Rosalie décida que c'était peine perdue et se rendit aux côtés du tout petit bébé, là où elle pouvait être plus utile.

Edward tenta ce qu'il pouvait mais dut admettre que plus rien n'empêchait Madame Miller de se vider de son sang jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus circuler dans chacun de ses organes alors défaillants.

Edward n'eut d'autre choix que mettre un terme à la réa et déclarer l'heure du décès.

Il rejoignit ses confrères autour du nouveau-né et constata que c'était mal engagé. Il était intubé et semblait encore plus petit et frêle que quand il était encore dans le ventre de sa mère.

Rosalie frictionnait le grand prématuré alors que Hamilton exerçait un massage cardiaque en appuyant d'un seul doigt sur son sternum. Edward s'occupa en gérant l'arrivée d'oxygène.

Seulement rien n'y fit et le coeur du nouveau-né ne devint pas autonome. Hamilton prononça l'heure du décès.

Les spectateurs dans la galerie poussèrent un soupir à l'unisson avant de reprendre leur journée comme si rien ne s'était passé. A l'instar des conducteurs à hauteur d'un accident.

-On fait quoi maintenant ?

La voix d'Austin fit se retourner les chirurgiens qui l'avaient momentanément oublié. Il avait su rester discret, là où il avait pris place en entrant dans le bloc.

Hamilton était déjà en train de quitter le bloc quand Rosalie répondit :

\- Je contacte les parents de la patiente et négocie pour avoir l'autorisation d'une autopsie.

\- Est-ce que ça nous avancerait à quelque chose ?

\- Et bien, ça ne changerait rien pour Madame Miller ou son petit garçon, parce que c'était un petit garçon, mais ça peut aider ses parents et son mari à débuter leur deuil et la médecine à faire des progrès.

Il y avait autant d'émotions dans la voix de Rosalie que dans les yeux d'Austin. Edward, lui, tentait de ne rien laisser transparaître mais il eut du mal à encaisser. Les dommages avec lesquels allait devoir grandir Seth et le décès du grand prématuré étaient de trop pour lui, comme si plus rien n'avait de sens, comme si cette fameuse Force Supérieure s'était complètement foirée et avait inversé les issus des interventions. Oui, Edward aurait préféré le décès de Seth et la survie du garçon de Madame Miller.

Austin rejoignit Hamilton auquel il était rattaché pour la journée, Rosalie quitta le bloc et se mit à la recherche des parents de Madame Miller et Edward resta immobile dans le bloc, sans même prêter attention au sang qui maculait sa tenue de bloc.

L'équipe de nettoyage ainsi que les brancardiers arrivèrent dans le bloc, faisant sursauter Edward. Ils avaient pour fonction de descendre les corps à la morgue alors que l'équipe de nettoyage devait tout briquer et stériliser.

Edward jetta un oeil à la pendule fixée au dessus de l'écran qui retransmettait en direct les opérations. Il sursauta une nouvelle fois. Il avait eu beau annoncer l'heure de décès de Madame Miller et entendu celle du décès du grand prématuré, pour autant l'information n'avait pas cheminé jusqu'à son esprit : il était quasiment deux heures du matin.

Il savait que l'opération avait été longue et éprouvante, pour autant il ne s'était pas rendu compte que le temps avait autant filé et qu'il avait totalement raté son rendez-vous avec Krystal.

Il se rendit avec précipitation dans le sas d'hygiène pour retirer sa tenue complète de bloc et se laver les mains avec méthodologie. Il avait beau être pressé, jamais il ne ferait l'impasse sur les cinq minutes de lavage des mains et avant-bras. Il en allait de la santé de ses patients ainsi que la sienne et celle de son entourage.

Une fois ses mains propres et sèches, Edward récupéra son téléphone portable laissé sur une des étagères du sas, le temps de l'intervention. Il vit un appel en absence de la part de Krystal, sans qu'elle n'ait pour autant laissé de message.

Edward l'appela mais tomba sur sa messagerie à la cinquième sonnerie. Une voix robotique annonça le manque de disponibilité du correspondant et indiqua à Edward qu'il devait laisser un message, ce qu'il fit.

"Bonsoir Krystal, c'est heu... c'est John. Je suis vraiment désolé de la tournure de la soirée : j'ai été pris au travail et n'ai pas vu l'heure défiler. Sincèrement, je suis navré. Je quitte le travail à l'instant et arriverait chez moi dans une trentaine de minutes alors si tu es toujourd disponible et si... si tu ne m'en veux pas trop... Enfin voilà, tu es la bienvenue."

Edward s'en voulut de bégayer autant et d'avoir l'air si idiot mais il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre avec la jeune femme. Elle semblait si forte et lui si faible. Etant donné que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, les choses avaient mal tourné, Edward ignorait totalement dans quel état d'esprit elle pouvait être et supposait que le fait qu'il ait manqué leur rendez-vous ait pu envenimer la situation.

Il ignorait qu'il devrait nourrir la jeune femme ou non, et ce qu'il pourrait cuisiner le cas échéant, mais savait qu'il avait de quoi cuisiner dans son frigo.

Le neurochirurgien se dirigea jusqu'aux vestiaires et quitta sa tenue réglementaire pour sa tenue de ville avant de quitter l'hôpital pour le confort sécurisant de sa voiture.

Le matin même, la météo avait annoncé une pluie diluvienne alors Edward avait préféré aller travailler en voiture et ne regrettait pas son choix : la pluie était drue et rentrer à pieds aurait été épique même si marcher aurait été bénéfique pour lui.

Edward détestait les journées comme celle-ci, celles qui annoncent des nuits sans sommeil. C'est pour conclure de telles journées qu'Edward avait pensé qu'il serait bon pour lui d'avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie, autre que les parents ou meilleurs amis.

La ville de Seattle était endormie et calme, il ne croisait que peu de monde sur la route, et c'était tant mieux tellement la pluie formait un rideau opaque devant son parebrise. La visilibité était quasi nulle et Edward se félicitait d'avoir pris sa voiture, même si marcher aurait pu amoindrir le sentiment de malaise qui sévissait en lui.

Edward avait la certitude que la pluie avait le pouvoir de nettoyer une ville, qu'elle emportait tout sur son passage, les crachats, megots, les détritus... Il aimait croire que la pluie pouvait également emporter avec elle la mauvaise humeur et les idées noires du neurochirurgien.

Cependant, en arrivant sur Boston Street, Edward dut admettre que la pluie n'avait rien changé de son malaise. Il eut du mal à trouver une place pour sa voiture mais finit par réussir à se garer et sortit sous la pluie, se maudissant de ne pas avoir prit de parapluie. Il vérifia son téléphone mais n'eut aucune réponse de Krystal.

Il longea la rue jusqu'à arriver chez lui et apercevoir, malgré la pluie abondante, une petite voiture citadine, rose poudrée stationnée exactement devant son pavillon. Même si il ne savait pas dans quoi roulait Krystal, il se dit aussitôt que ce modèle lui ressemblait énormément, il ne manquait plus qu'une énorme licorne sur le capot.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**Quelques heures plus tôt**

Sans réellement savoir si c'était une bonne idée de revoir John, Krystal était en train de remplir un petit sac pour sa nuit. Elle avait bien conscience qu'elle ne pourrait pas passer sa nuit à ses côtés en petite tenue, trop de bleus constellaient sa peau et il ne manquerait pas de lui en demander la cause.

John avait l'air d'être du genre à se faire réellement et sincèrement du soucis pour autrui et Krystal se voyait mal en train de lui expliquer ce que Volturis lui demandait. D'autant plus qu'elle avait un devoir de discrétion envers ses clients.

Elle opta donc pour un pantalon de pyjama ainsi qu'un t-shirt à manches longues qui ne manqueront pas de cacher ce qui devait l'être. Elle rajouta dans son sac un sous-vêtement, des chaussons qui ne manqueraient pas de le faire sourire, ainsi qu'un dentifrice. Au cas où, elle prit également sa brosse à dents. Elle savait avoir laissé celle que John lui avait offerte lors de leur première nuit mais ignorait à quel point il avait été contrarié la dernière fois, peut-être avait-il jeté ladite brosse, auquel cas Krystal assura ses arrières.

Moins elle aurait de service à lui demander et mieux elle se porterait. Ne sachant pas dans quel disposition _John _serait, Krystal se méfiait quelque peu. Elle n'aimait pas ne pas savoir à quoi s'attendre.

Peu avant de partir, Krystal se changea et troqua sa tenue contre un jean élimé, un sweat à l'effigie de l'université de Seattle et chaussa ses tennis décorées par des cerises.

Son sac à dos sur l'épaule, Krystal quitta l'appartement alors que ses colocataires n'étaient toujours pas rentrées. Elle prit l'ascenseur pour le sous sol et s'engouffra dans sa Yaris avant de rejoindre la circulation de Seattle.

C'était la première fois de la journée que Krystal mettait un pied dehors ce jour-là et elle fut impressionnée par la météo.

Les essuie-glaces ne balayaient pas le pare-brise suffisament vite pour que Krystal puisse voir quoi que ce soit mais pour autant elle ne lâchait pas l'affaire. Elle détestait plus que tout être en retard et empruntait les petites rues de sorte à ne pas se retrouver à la traine dans les embouteillages dus aux automobilistes qui avaient trop peur d'avancer.

Bien qu'inconsciente, Krystal faisait confiance à son instinct et elle arriva sur Boston Street quelques secondes avant vingt heures. Pour la première fois de la journée, elle se sentit particulièrement chanceuse : une place était vacante juste devant le pavillon numéro 1307 et Krystal manoeuvra rapidement pour y stationner sa Yaris.

En voyant la pluie qui s'abattait sur son pare-brise, Krystal regretta de ne pas s'être plus couverte. Elle récupéra ses clés, son sac et quitta l'habitable en rentrant le plus possible sa tête entre ses épaules après avoir placé sa capuche en tissu sur sa tête. Cependant le tissu fut aussitôt imprégné et imbibé.

Krystal courut jusqu'au péron du pavillon mais marqua un temps d'arrêt malgré la météo catastrophique.

Lors de son dernier contrat avec John, il avait demandé à ce qu'elle entre sans frapper, de sorte à accentuer le côté _girlfriend _de leurs rendez-vous, cependant Krystal ignorait si c'était toujours d'actualité ou non. Leur brouille avait sûrement changé ses attentes. Toujours est-il qu'il avait dit avoir _besoin_ d'elle alors Krystal cessa de tergiverser et enclencha la poignée qui ne bougea pas, pas plus que la porte elle-même.

Alors que la pluie glacée tombait comme elle tomberait un jour d'apocalypse, Krystal saisit un détail auquel elle n'avait pas prêté attention en arrivant : aucune lumière n'était allumée dans le pavillon.

Elle sonna tout de même, au cas où, mais n'obtint aucune réponse.

Alors que ses vêtements étaient gorgés d'eau, que ses chaussures formaient déjà des flaques mobiles dans lesquelles trempaient ses pieds et qu'elle grelottait à en avoir les dents qui claquent entre elles, Krystal sortit son téléphone de sa poche et contacta John. Il ne décrocha pas et elle allait tomber sur la messagerie quand elle raccrocha.

A ses yeux, il ne servait à rien qu'elle laisse un message. Quand il verrait l'heure sur l'écran de son portable, il verrait forcément qu'il était en retard et elle, considérant l'heure à laquelle elle avait tenté de le joindre, présente à l'heure déterminée plus tôt.

Krystal observa la rue des deux côtés, regrettant que le pavillon n'ait pas de auvent sous lequel elle aurait pu s'abriter. Comme John n'était en vue nulle part, Krystal retourna à sa voiture et se maudit en se rendant compte qu'elle allait imbiber le siège conducteur d'eau.

Elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'accepter de passer sa soirée seule, sans ses colocs qui désertaient. Krystal se permettait même d'en vouloir à John de lui poser un lapin le soir où elle aussi avait _besoin_ de voir quelqu'un.

Elle saisit la clé de la Yaris dans la poche de son sweat et l'inséra dans le neiman. Elle la tourna mais rien ne se produisit. Ni soubresaut ni cliquetis. Rien du tout. Krystal réitéra mais une fois de plus la Yaris ne sembla pas vouloir coopérer.

Lassée et en colère, Krystal frappa son volant à plusieurs reprises, déclenchant ainsi son klaxon sans y prêter attention.

Elle s'arrêta seulement lorsque sa colère s'atténua et que ses joues étaient striées non pas de pluie mais de larmes. Elle était fatiguée, avait froid et mal partout. Elle en avait marre et voulait juste que sa journée se termine.

Elle tenta de reprendre contenance et hésita à rejoindre le métro à pieds mais la plus proche station devait être à trois ou quatre pâtés de maison et elle n'avait pas la force de s'y rendre.

Au lieu de cela, Krystal se saisit de son portable et composa un numéro qu'elle connaissait par coeur depuis de nombreuses années.

-Maître Black, que puis-je pour vous Mademoiselle Swan ?

Jacob Black était le meilleur ami de Krystal, et ce depuis leur plus tendre enfance. Ils avaient grandi ensemble, s'étaient mutuellement soutenus et avaient vécu beaucoup de leurs premières fois ensemble. Krystal avait été là pour lui lors du décès de sa mère et Jacob avait été là pour elle lorsqu'elle avait opéré un virage à cent quatre-vingt degrés et quitté la faculté pour la prostitution.

Chacun d'eux était le pilier de l'autre.

Si Krystal avait opté pour la prostitution, Jacob, lui, s'était orienté vers le Droit, jusqu'à passer avec succès l'examen du Barreau et obtenu une collaboration dans le cabinet Dixon and Cannon et s'était spécialisé dans le Droit des lésions corporelles. Il aimait profondément son travail mais devait avouer que les dossiers qu'il traitait était parfois lourds et glauques.

Au moment où il avait décroché son téléphone personnel, il était en train de traiter six dossiers en même temps et s'apprêtait à plaider le lendemain pour défendre un client qui avait dû se faire amputer de son avant-bras à cause d'un accident de travail sur un chantier. Le problème était que son client avait travaillé au noir, sans contrat de travail. Cela allait être compliqué à défendre.

Jacob, parce qu'il avait grandi avec Krystal, faisait parti des très rares personnes à connaitre sa véritable identité.

-Maître Black ? Sincèrement ? Ca va l'orgueil ?

Krystal tentait de réfreiner ses sanglots et la touche d'humour de son ami l'aida beaucoup.

\- Et bien quoi ? Je veux pas que tu oublies à qui tu parles !

\- Je ne pourrais jamais oublier !

Dans son bureau, au dix-neuvième étage d'une des tours du centre ville de Seattle, Jacob se frotta les yeux avant de s'affaler dans son fauteuil ergonomique. Il préféra regarder son plafond plutôt que son travail à venir.

\- Je suppose que tu ne m'appelles pas pour souligner mon égo démesuré...

Même si Krystal avait du mal à entendre son ami à cause de la pluie qui frappait lourdement sur la carrosserie, elle ne put réprimer un sourire.

\- Et bien figure toi que tu as raison !

Krystal grimaça alors que l'un de ses ongles griffait le cuir du volant juste pour voir si ça laisserait une trace.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

\- Je suis en panne sur Boston Street...

Alors qu'ils grandissaient à Forks, dans la province de Seattle, Jacob s'était passionné pour la mécanique, principalement celle des motos mais touchait à tout.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es allée de perdre dans le quartier Queen Ann ?

\- On s'en fout ! Tu peux venir faire un petit tour de magie sur ma Yaris adorée ?

Jacob regarda par la fenêtre avant de répondre.

\- Avec un temps pareil, même pas dans tes rêves ! Je veux pas une pneumonie moi ! En revanche, si tu as besoin, je peux passer te chercher et jeter un oeil à ta voiture demain, s'il pleut moins d'ici là.

\- Ca serait adorable !

\- Je serai là dans un quart d'heure.

\- Jacob, tu me sauves la vie !

_Maître Black _laissa ses dossiers ainsi que sa future plaidoirie et éteignit la lumière de son bureau avant de se mettre en route pour retrouver son amie.

Krystal patienta en tremblotant de froid, elle ne pouvait même pas avoir de chauffage dans sa propre voiture. Ses cheveux perlaient encore de la pluie quand un phare unique l'ébouit via le rétroviseur intérieur. Une moto s'arrêta aux côtés de la Yaris et Krystal n'eut pas à s'interroger, elle avait reconnu la silhouette de la Kawasaki Ninja de son meilleur ami.

Elle récupéra ses affaires et sortit de l'habitacle et le rideau de pluie s'abattit une nouvelle fois sur elle.

\- Est-ce que je ne t'avais pas dit, par hasard, que ce n'était pas fiable comme voiture ? Cria Jacob pour couvrir le bruit incroyable que pouvait faire la pluie.

\- Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment ?

Il n'en fallut pas plus à l'avocat pour se rendre compte que son amie n'était, effectivement, pas dans les meilleures dispositions. Elle qui était habituellement si joyeuse et énergique semblait avoir vécu des semaines voire des mois dans la rue tellement elle avait l'air fragile et désemparée. Aussi, il ne chercha pas plus longtemps et descendit de sa moto pour sortir du top-case le casque personnel de la jeune femme qu'il gardait toujours avec lui, au cas où.

Même si le temps et leur travail les avaient quelque peu éloignés l'un de l'autre, ils partaient encore fréquement en balade sur la Kawasaki, longeant la côte, cherchant à voir au loin des baleines.

\- Merci. Les dents de Krystal claquaient les unes contre les autres.

Elle enfila le casque alors que Jacob reprenait sa place. Elle s'installa derrière lui, les lanières de son sac à dos sur les épaules, et se sécurisa avec les poignées sous son assise.

Un micro et une oreillette se trouvaient dans chacun de leur casque mais, lors de ce trajet, ils furent inutiles car aucun d'eux ne prit la parole. Jacob mourrait d'envie de la questionner, ne serait-ce que sur sa tenue. Il la connaissait apprêtée, toujours soignée, jamais négligée et se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait faire vêtue d'un jean et d'un sweat. Il s'était dit qu'elle avait rendez-vous ce soir mais commençait à en douter, même si sa tenue ne la rendait pas moins belle à ses yeux.

Etant donné qu'il savait que sa meilleure amie n'était pas d'humeur, il ne chercha pas à comprendre et se focalisa sur sa conduite. Conduire un deux roues sous une pluie pareille n'était pas simple, cependant vivre dans l'Etat de Washington était formateur pour tout conducteur.

Si Jacob avait la panoplie complète du motard et donc une sur-veste ainsi qu'un sur-pantalon, ce n'était pas le cas de Krystal qui était, certes, trempée par la pluie, mais d'autant plus frigorifiée par le vent induit par la conduite. Une fois de plus, elle maudit John de lui avoir fait faux bond.

Arrivée à un carrefour, Krystal s'étonna en constatant que son ami n'avait pas emprunté la route de droite qui menait vers Southwest et la colocation par le West Seattle Bridge mais la route sur leur gauche, en direction de Columbia City, là où Jacob résidait.

Krystal esquissa un sourire derrière la visière de son casque malgré les circonstances. Passer une nuit avec Jacob n'était pas aussi reposant qu'avec John mais n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Et puis cela pourrait lui permettre de laisser son contrat avec Volturis derrière elle.

La règle numéro deux qui régissait sa profession stipulait qu'elle ne devait pas exercer chez ses clients car la situation pourrait être dangereuse, seulement Krystal avait toute confiance en Jacob. Et puis elle ne pouvait pas acceper de travailler chez John et refuser de le faire chez son ami d'enfance.

Elle se laissa donc conduire jusqu'au building où avait élu domicile Jacob. Lors de la signature de son contrat de collaboration avec Dixon and Cannon, il s'était cherché un appartement digne d'un grand avocat et n'avait regardé que les offres de penthouse. Cependant, la réalité de la vie l'avait bien vite rattrapé et il avait dû se rendre compte du trop grand écart qui existait entre son salaire et le loyer d'un tel appartement. Un simple collaborateur n'avait pas les moyens de s'offrir un tel luxe et n'était bon qu'à sous-traiter, traiter les dossiers dans l'ombre pour le grand patron et plaider pour des affaires à mourir d'ennui ou sans retombée médiatique.

Jacob aimait son métier, comptait rester exemplaire et travailler dans la déontologie la plus parfaite possible, cependant il avait bien l'intention de gravir les échelons rapidement, jusqu'à sa consécration ultime : un penthouse. A ses yeux c'était la preuve d'une vie réussie.

Ceci étant, il n'avait pas à avoir honte de son logement. Il louait un appartement de cent cinquante mètres carrés dans un des immeubles les plus cossus de la ville. A peine avait-il signé son bail qu'il avait fait venir une décoratrice d'intérieur pour amenager le logement dans un style industriel. Le tout était masculin et impeccable.

Grâce à la télécommande fixée sur son guidon, Jacob actionna la porte métallique au bas de son bâtiment et s'engouffra dans le parking souterrain. Après avoir parcouru le dédale bétonné jusqu'à sa place privée, Jacob se stationna et coupa le moteur de sa Kawasaki. Krystal et lui descendirent de moto et retirèrent leur casque avant de les ranger.

Dans un silence confortable, ils se dirigèrent puis s'engoufrèrent dans l'ascenseur.

Jacob remarqua à quel point elle grelottait alors que la pluie ruisselait encore de ses cheveux. Jacob culpalisa de ne pas avoir de veste à déposer sur les épaules de la jeune femme. Il n'avait que sa chemise et sa cravate sous sa sur-veste et cela n'aurait aucun effet sur le froid qui la saisissait.

Il retira sa sur-veste pour constater qu'elle dégoulinait sur le sol et la tint à bout de bras.

Jacob avait toujours encouragé Bella, son amie d'enfance, dans son changement - radical- professionnel, il comptait parmi les premiers clients de la jeune femme, même si cela l'avait toujours intimidé. Il aimait coucher avec elle, ils avaient toujours été explosifs et complémentaires cependant il avait toujours été mal à l'aise lorsqu'arrivait le moment de lui faire comprendre qu'il espérait un peu plus qu'une pizza-bière devant _The Big Bang Theorie_.

C'est pourquoi alors qu'aucun mot n'avait été prononcé, Krystal sentit les doigts de son ami frôler les siens, gêlés, puis un papier... des papiers. Une liasse de billets. Elle avait toujours trouvé très mignon le malaise que Jacob pouvait ressentir lorsqu'il lui réclamait ses services alors que dès que les choses étaient lancées il devenait particulièrement à l'aise.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de vérifier le montant de la liasse : elle savait qu'il n'y aurait jamais de soucis entre eux et, une fois de plus, elle sourit. Elle tenta de glisser les billets discrètement dans son sac à dos mais dut rapidement convenir que la discrétion n'était pas au rendez-vous. Elle aurait pu glisser son salaire dans une des poches de son jean mais ça aurait été prendre le risque que l'eau qui imbibait son vêtement n'en fasse de même avec le papier constitué de lin et de coton.

Parce que Jacob ne demandait jamais rien qui ne soit extravagant ou dangereux, et parce qu'il avait toujours été un amant efficace et généreux, Krystal n'avait jamais cherché à lui faire payer cher, même si par période, s'il n'avait pas trop de dossiers en cours, il était un client régulier et qu'elle aurait pu remplir son compte en banque rapidement grâce à lui.

Krystal cherchant plus le plaisir que l'aisance financière était contente de lui faire un tarif si préférentiel, il en valait la peine.

L'ascenseur ouvrit ses portes et Krystal et Jacob rejoignirent l'appartement. Dans le couloir, leur main se frôlaient mais rien de plus. Jacob avait toujours du mal à effectuer le premier pas et attendait systématiquement que ce soit Bella qui le fasse. Il avait l'impression de se servir d'elle, comme si elle était en position de faiblesse et qu'il en profitait pour l'écraser. Bien évidemment, les deux amis en avaient déjà longuement parlé et il savait que si elle faisait ce métier c'est qu'il lui plaisait, mais pour autant Jacob n'était jamais trop à l'aise. Pour autant, il continuait à faire appel à ses services.

C'était simple, naturel et bien plus facile que de chercher à établir une véritable relation. Avec son travail, Jacob n'avait ni le temps ni l'envie de trouver une femme avec laquelle partager quoi que ce soit alors il contactait Bella.

Ils couchaient déjà ensemble avant que la jeune femme ne change de projet de carrière mais depuis qu'elle avait quitté la fac, il prenait soin de la payer à chaque fois, de sorte à ne rien mélanger afin qu'aucun d'eux ne s'embrouille l'esprit. Il n'était pas amoureux d'elle et en était persuadé. Aucun doute ne se faisait dans sa tête seulement il n'envisageait pas de ne pas la payer.

Il dévérouilla sa porte et laissa galamment son amie entrer avant lui. Krystal retira ses tennis-cerise avec la pointe de ses chaussures et la teinte plus foncée de ses chaussettes-licornes ainsi que les tâches du rouge déteint des cerises de ses baskets lui confirmèrent que ses chaussures avaient été gorgées d'eau. La trace mouillée de ses pieds sur le revêtement du sol ne permit pas d'en douter.

Jacob retira son sur-pantalon et le mit à sécher sur le porte-manteau dans l'entrée.

-Est-ce que je te sers quelque chose ?

Plus la tension montait en Jacob et plus il était tendu et mal à l'aise. Il ne pensait qu'à toucher son amie, l'effleurer, l'effeuiller, la caresser...

-Non... Non merci, mais en revanche et avant toute chose, je... j'aimerais prendre une douche très chaude parce que j'ai vraiment, vraiment, froid.

Elle serrait son buste entre ses bras, comme si le froid qui la saisissait pouvait être neutralisé par une étreinte solitaire.

\- Bien sûr ! Désolé de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt ! Est-ce que je te mets de l'eau à chauffer pour un thé en attendant ?

-P... Prépare moi plutôt une tenue de rechange !

Krystal se dirigeait vers la salle de bain en laissant sur son passage des traces humides de petits pieds alors que Jacob partait vers sa chambre à la recherche d'une tenue qui ferait l'affaire quand une idée lui vint en tête. Il fit demi tour et rejoignit son amie.

\- Je peux peut-être être un peu plus utile qu'en t'apportant une chemise sèche. Fit-il en arrivant dans la salle de bain alors que Krystal tentait de se dévêtir malgré ses habits qui lui collaient à la peau.

Même si Krystal appréciait qu'il prenne enfin les devants, ce n'était -à ses yeux- pas le moment. Elle avait juste envie de se jeter dans un brasier de sorte à se sécher et se réchauffer.

\- Ja... Jocob, j'ai froid, j'ai vraiment froid.

Elle était frissonnante, les pieds nus sur le carrelage blanc immaculé de la salle de bain. Elle avait retiré son sweatshirt pour laisser apparaître un t-shirt fin et blanc, devenu transparent à cause de la pluie qui avait filtré au travers du sweat. Malgré un soutien-gorge bleu marine, il ne faisait aucun doute que le froid avait fait pointer les tétons de la jeune femme.

Aussi, et parce qu'il sentait l'excitation monter en flèche en lui, il se voulut joueur :

\- Si tu devais évaluer le froid que tu ressens, sur une échelle de un à dix, tu mettrais combien ?

\- Ce depend, le froid polaire correspond à un ou dix ?

Jacob sourit et répondit :

\- A un, je suppose.

\- Alors moins dix !

Alors qu'elle tentait de retirer son jean qui roulait sur sa peau humide, Jacob se rapprochait d'elle tel un félin en chasse. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte que des bleus constellaient la peau de ses membres.

\- Est-ce que l'on parle de ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Tenta-t-il lorsque son jean toucha le sol.

\- Moins dix, Jacob ! Ca veut dire que j'ai froid alors laisse moi tranquille !

Sans chercher à récolter plus d'information, parce qu'il était bien placé pour savoir ce qu'était le secret professionnel, Jacob se contenta de franchir le peu d'espace qui les séparait encore et écrasa ses lèvres contre celles de la jeune femme.

Rapidement, leur langue se retrouvèrent, se caressèrent, se taquinèrent alors que le jeune avocat glissait ses mains le long du corps de son amante jusqu'à la soulever pour l'asseoir sur le meuble vasque. Il prit place entre ses cuisses et descella ses lèvres de celles de la jeune femme.

\- Et maintenant, sur cette échelle... ?

\- De moins dix, je suis passée à moins cinq.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne reprenne leur baiser avec fougue.

**Si le passage de Bella qui travaillait dans le parc n'a choqué personne alors qu'elle ne faisait pas cela avec Edward, est-ce la même chose dans la salle de bain de Jacob ou alors etes vous contentes que le chapitre se termine ainsi ? ^^**


	12. Chapitre 11 - Oublier

**Coucou !**

**Je suppose que vous aussi vous êtes en mode ventilo et glace à l'eau ! ahah Un peu de lecture à l'ombre, ça vous dit ?**

**Gwen who, je t'avais promis des chaussons licornes en extérieur... tadaaaaam *-***

_\- Et maintenant, sur cette échelle... ? _

_\- De moins dix, je suis passée à moins cinq. _

_Un sourire étira ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne reprenne leur baiser avec fougue._

**Chapitre 11 - Oublier**

Rapidement, et sans que sa langue ne quitte celle de son amie, Jacob glissa ses mains le long des cuisses moites de la jeune femme jusqu'à ses hanches et l'ourlet de son t-shirt trempé.

Bella, pourtant frigorifiée par la pluie et le vent, sentait l'intérieur de son corps se réchauffer lentement et avait l'impression d'être de ces personnes fiévreuses clouées au lit par la grippe, saisie à la fois par le froid et la chaleur sans trop savoir ce qui prendrait le dessus.

Jacob n'hésita pas à laisser ses doigts glisser sous le vêtement en coton qui lui faisait obstacle jusqu'à pouvoir empaumer les seins frais et moites de Bella. Il avait l'habitude de la toucher alors qu'elle était chaude et vibrante, jamais tremblotante de froid et ce changement ne le laissait pas indifférent.

Bien sûr il avait pour objectif de la réchauffer et n'aimait pas la voir ainsi, mais, pour autant, la peau froide des seins sous ses doigts l'excita plus que d'habitude.

Sans prendre la peine de dégrafer le soutien-gorge qui lui faisait obstacle ou lui retirer son t-shirt, il écarta les bonnets bleus marine de sorte à pouvoir profiter de ce pour quoi il avait payé. Ses mains et ses doigts pressaient la poitrine de Bella qui entoura les hanches de Jacob de ses jambes, de sorte à le sentir plus fermement contre elle.

Lorsqu'il pressa l'un des tétons de Bella, celle-ci se mit à gémir contre la bouche de son client préféré avant de commencer à frotter autant que possible ses hanches contre celles de Jacob. Enhardi, il quitta la bouche de sa partenaire pour son cou qu'il embrassa avant de lécher puis mordiller tout en faisant abstraction des cheveux ruisselants de la jeune femme.

La tête de Bella bascula en arrière dans un soupir.

-Tu en es à combien cette fois ? Susurra-t-il contre sa peau sans chercher à camoufler le sourire qui étendait ses lèvres et transparaissait dans sa voix.

-Moins trois, ou moins deux, je ne sais pas trop.

Un rire léger fit tressauter sa poitrine.

-On va tenter d'améliorer ça alors. Souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque alors que sa main remonta jusqu'à la chevelure de Bella, que ses doigts se refermèrent autour de la quasi-totalité de ses cheveux et qu'il ne les tire sèchement dans le but de la faire gémir plus fortement.

Son autre main quitta à regret la poitrine tendue de Bella pour longer son ventre plat parcouru d'ecchymoses -qui ne seraient plus abordées de la soirée- pour s'arrêter sur la culotte Hello Kitty qu'elle portait. Il avait toujours été habitué à trouver Bella, ainsi que toutes les autres femmes qu'il avait pu cotoyer succinctement, vêtue de lingerie coordonnée, de la dentelle ou de la soie camouflant ce qu'il chérissait tant, c'est pourquoi la culotte Hello Kitty l'interpella tant. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec le soutien-gorge qui lui faisait obstacle.

-Ton client, il a douze ans ou quoi ?

Bella fut ramenée à la réalité un peu trop brusquement et se vengea :

-Tu ne devais pas t'occuper de me réchauffer, par hasard ?

Elle haussa un sourcil, tel un défi, un affront. Aussi, Jacob glissa son index à l'intérieur du sous-vêtement enfantin jusqu'à trouver la couture qui allait de part en part du tissu, entre les cuisses de Bella. D'un coup sec et avec force, son doigt fit rompre la couture, de sorte à déchirer la lingerie cotonneuse de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci émit un sifflement de surprise et d'excitation. Avec un léger air hautain, elle appuya ses mains sur le meuble vasque, derrière elle, ses doigts frôlaient l'immense miroir qui reflétait une décoration noire et blanche à la fois sobre et riche, et observa son meilleur plan cul qui, comble du bonheur, payait pour la faire jouir efficacement.

Jacob l'admirait avec sérieux et vénération comme si elle était bien plus que la petite fille qui portait une couette haute de chaque côté de sa tête et avec qui il avait joué à faire -puis manger- des tartes-à-la-boue. Il la regardait comme si elle était bien plus qu'une prostituée et elle aimait ça.

Elle le trouvait beau et vraiment, vraiment, bien foutu.

-Tu es trop habillé.

-Ah oui ? Tu veux y remédier ?

-Non. Elle inclina la tête sur le côté et poursuivit : je veux te regarder faire.

Jacob haussa un sourcil et se réjouit de l'appel qu'elle lui avait passé précédemment, sans cela il serait encore dans son bureau à préparer sa plaidoirie.

Tout en tentant de ne pas se laisser intimider, il commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Il n'était pas particulièrement complexé par son corps, grandir en pleine campagne et prendre soin de son père rendu paraplégique à la suite d'un accident de jet ski -la crise de la quarantaine ne lui avait pas été bénéfique !- avaient permis au jeune homme de développer une musculature non négligeable et particulièrement jalousable, cependant se dévêtir devant Bella le rendait systématiquement nerveux.

Il l'avait toujours trouvée magnifique, ne se sentant pas à la hauteur. D'autant plus depuis le changement de carrière de son amie : il ne cessait de penser à ses autres clients lorsqu'il la voyait. Étaient-ils plus grands, plus musclés, mieux membrés. Même s'il avait conscience qu'elle prenait beaucoup de plaisir avec lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si elle vibrait plus avec d'autres.

-Tu peux arrêter de te la péter et t'activer un peu ? Tu referas _The full monty _un autre jour.

Un rire secoua son torse. Elle avait cette capacité de le détendre au moment où c'était le plus nécessaire et il lui en était reconnaissant. Bella se lécha la lèvre inférieure au moment où la chemise tomba au sol.

\- C'est mieux comme ça ?

Rien au monde ne plaisait plus à Jacob que le regard que Bella pouvait poser sur lui alors qu'elle passait ses soirées dans les bras de multiples hommes différents.

\- Il te reste encore deux ou trois trucs à retirer... Fit-elle en le désignant d'un geste vague et circulaire. Provocatrice, elle remonta un de ses pieds sur le meuble vasque, pliant et écartant ainsi sa jambe, de sorte à s'exposer sans honte à son partenaire.

\- Tu me tues, tu sais ça ? Grogna-t-il en défaisant la boucle de sa ceinture.

\- Attends, c'est rien ça !

Avec un large sourire étirant ses lèvres, Bella s'adossa complètement contre le miroir. Elle souleva quelque peu ses hanches, l'une après l'autre, de sorte a retirer les lambeaux restant d'Hello Kitty avant de porter à ses lèvres son majeur et son index. Tout en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de son partenaire, elle humecta ses doigts avant de les porter entre ses cuisses.

Le regard de Jacob se fit plus dur alors que ses muscles se bandèrent en la voyant faire. Elle avait toujours été provocatrice, mais pour autant il ne s'y était jamais habitué. A chaque fois qu'elle faisait ce genre de chose, il démarrait au quart de tour alors que sa verge se faisait encore plus palpitante, presque douloureuse.

A mesure que Jacob se dévêtait, les doigts de la jeune femme formaient des mouvements circulaires de plus en plus rapidement sur son clitoris, augmentant la tension entre les deux amants.

Une fois Jacob dans son plus simple appareil, la verge tendue par l'anticipation, il combla l'espace qui les séparait pour assséner une tape légère sur le poignet de Bella, celui qui accompagnait sa main jusqu'à ce point nerveux qui la faisait déjà haleter.

Elle recula sa main quelque peu à contre coeur mais savait que le meilleur était à venir.

Au lieu de s'occuper d'elle, Jacob détourna son regard pour observer son meuble et marqua un temps d'arrêt. Alors que Bella allait lui lancer une remarque acerbe, il se reprit et s'écarta légèrement jusqu'à atteindre un des tiroirs situés les uns au dessus des autres, du côté de la vitre opaque qui avait originellement vue sur l'immensité de la ville. Il l'ouvrit et farfouilla à l'intérieur jusqu'à en sortir triomphalement un préservatif.

Pour le plus grand bonheur des deux amants, les choses sérieuses étaient le point de commencer.

Quelque chose au creux du ventre de Bella se contracta.

-Où en sommes nous sur cette échelle ?

-Nous venons d'atteindre un petit zéro.

-Et bien au moins nous ne sommes plus en négatif !

Jacob ne chercha pas à réprimer le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres alors qu'il portait le plastique à sa bouche. Ses dents rompirent l'emballage dans un grondement rauque émanant de Bella.

Elle avait viscéralement besoin de lui, d'oublier Volturis et le lapin que John venait de lui poser. Elle n'attendait que Jacob pour pouvoir tourner la page et reprendre sa vie comme elle l'était jusque là.

-Est-ce que tu veux… ? Demanda Jacob à nouveau intimidé en brandissant le préservatif tellement lubrifié que ses doigts étaient déjà poisseux.

-Je vais te laisser faire, je crois.

Jacob tenta de cacher sa déception. Il avait envie de sentir les doigts de la jeune femme sur lui, sur sa verge, et la laisser placer le latex aurait été une bonne occasion pour cela. Cependant, un sourire étirait les lèvres de Bella alors que sa tête penchait innocemment vers la droite : Jacob ne put lui en vouloir tellement elle était belle.

Jacob plaça soigneusement le préservatif sous l'œil attentif de Bella dont les doigts s'agitaient en surface de plus en plus vigoureusement.

La tension était à son maximum et aucun des deux amants ne voulut attendre plus longuement.

Jacob retira avec hâte et maladresse le t-shirt et le dernier sous-vêtement de son amie avant de la saisir fermement par les hanches, provoquant chez elle un hoquet de surprise. Elle comprit qu'il allait enfin faire monter sérieusement le curseur sur son échelle de température interne et enroula fermement ses jambes autour des hanches de son meilleur client.

Il posa ses mains sous les fesses de Bella, et pivota pour ne plus faire face au meuble vasque mais à sa douche italienne.

Il pénétra à l'intérieur et ouvrit l'arrivée d'eau tout en prenant soin de ne pas se retrouver sous le jet tant que l'eau ne serait pas suffisamment chaude. Il pressa Bella contre la paroi. Celle-ci sentait la verge de son ami contre son intimité et s'impatientait de la sentir si innocente et si tendue à la fois.

La bouche de Jacob trouva sa place dans le cou de sa partenaire. Au moment où sa langue caressa la peau de Bella, Jacob s'enfonça brutalement en elle jusqu'à la garde.

La tête de Bella bascula contre le carrelage _métro_ dans un râle rauque.

Elle aimait particulièrement coucher avec lui parce qu'il avait cette particularité de la remplir à la perfection, ni trop ni pas assez, juste parfaitement, juste de manière complémentaire. Ainsi, à chaque pénétration il tapait exactement là où elle l'attendait.

Jacob crispa ses doigts sur sa prise et commença de rapides et profonds va-et-vient alors que ses mâchoires se refermaient fréquemment sur la peau de son amie.

Lorsqu'elle avait commencé sa carrière, Bella demandait systématiquement à ne pas finir ses contrats avec de quelconque marques puis avait rapidement lâché l'affaire, comprenant que lesdites marques pouvaient être parties intégrantes des fantasmes de ses partenaires. Elle ne dit donc rien à Jacob et préféra se perdre amplement dans l'euphorie et les sensations du moment.

-On est à combien sur l'échelle ? Grogna-t-il difficilement. Garder les idées claires était devenu particulièrement difficile pour lui alors que sa verge était enserrée chaudement de toutes parts.

-On est à quatre.

-Seulement ? S'offusqua-t-il faussement en redoublant d'ardeur.

La tête de Bella frappait le carrelage à mesure qu'elle se faisait pilonner, sa respiration se faisait saccadée, son ventre se serrait déjà.

-Je sais que tu peux mieux faire !

Elle avait beau savoir que c'était mesquin, elle avait besoin d'oublier ses récentes galères et attendait quelque chose d'un peu plus intense.

Comme elle l'avait espéré, Jacob ne s'en offusqua pas. Il avait bien vu les ecchymoses et l'état général de son amie. Il était juste content qu'elle l'ait appelé, lui, au lieu de chercher à se perdre dans une soirée glauque au risque de croiser quelqu'un qui ne l'aurait pas vraiment aidée.

Aussi, Jacob stoppa ses coups de reins, faisant grogner son amie. Avant qu'elle ne prenne la parole, il l'embrassa fougueusement pour ne pas l'entendre se plaindre.

Elle voulait plus d'action et au lieu de cela il arrêtait de la faire vivre. Elle ne comprenait pas.

Jacob pressa un peu plus fermement le petit corps de Bella contre la paroi de la douche, pour la sécuriser, puis, alors qu'il était toujours en elle, glissa une de ses mains entre leur corps puis sous la jambe de Bella qu'il ramena précautionneusement contre sa poitrine jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme puisse caler sa cheville sur l'épaule de son ami. Il fit de même avec la seconde jambe alors que le sourire de Bella s'agrandissait.

Jacob savait que son amie était particulièrement souple et savait en profiter.

Il la tint fermement sous les fesses alors qu'elle crochetait les bras autour de son cou avec ferveur.

Jacob changea ses appuis au sol et se décala pour se placer sous l'arrivée d'eau chaude qui était en train de saturer la pièce de buée. Ils levèrent tous deux leur visage en direction du pommeau de douche de pluie encastré dans le plafond.

Jacob fléchit légèrement ses genoux de sorte à gagner en stabilité puis, à la force de ses bras, il reprit un rythme soutenu en soulevant et abaissant le corps de son amie.

Il la remplissait parfaitement à chaque butée et commençait à perdre pieds. Les parois vaginales de Bella se resserraient à mesure qu'il allait et venait en elle, augmentant ainsi le plaisir de chacun.

Les halètements avaient succédé aux grognements alors que leur corps claquaient l'un contre l'autre.

Les mains de Jacob pétrissaient autant que possible les fesses de la jeune femme même si la seule chose qu'il aurait préféré aurait été de pouvoir lui tirer les cheveux. Il savait qu'à ce moment précis, elle aurait crié, et pas seulement de douleur.

-Putain Jacob…

-Oui ?

Il savait avoir enfin l'ascendant sur elle, qu'il avait enfin possibilité de jouer un peu. Elle était totalement à sa merci.

-C'est tellement bon !

-Ah oui ?

La prise de Jacob se fit plus ferme, de même que les pénétrations qu'il induisait. Sa verge se retrouva d'autant plus enserrée part les parois de Bella qui se trouvait au bord du gouffre. Sa respiration se transforma en paroles inintelligibles puis, rapidement, en cris.

C'est au moment où Jacob réussit à déplacer ses doigts, sans prendre le risque de faire chuter son amie, jusqu'à pouvoir caresser son anus, que Bella perdit tout contrôle et se laissa aller dans le tourbillon d'un orgasme puissant et sonore. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Jacob pour la rejoindre dans l'extase.

Vidé, Jacob se décala jusqu'à pouvoir appuyer Bella contre le carrelage de la douche. Le froid n'aida pas la jeune femme à reprendre ses esprits. Son esprit était délicieusement brumeux.

Avec tendresse, Jacob l'aida à déplier ses jambes jusqu'à toucher le sol. Bella était tellement flageolante qu'elle se cramponna au cou de son ami, de peur de tomber. Il était le seul de ses clients avec qui elle se permettait d'être si tactile après coup. Bella n'était ni câline ni en recherche d'affection, cependant c'était un moment calme et détendu qu'elle appréciait de partager avec lui.

-On reparle de cette fameuse échelle ? Fit Jacob, les lèvres dans les cheveux de son amie, ses bras crochetés autour d'elle.

-Elle monte à combien déjà ?

-Dix, je crois. Rit-il.

-Je dois être à quinze, alors.

Ils rirent tous les deux puis il l'embrassa fugacement avant de se reculer en vérifiant leur équilibre à tous deux. Une fois certain que personne n'allait chuter, Jacob coupa l'eau et sortit de la douche pour retirer et jeter son préservatif puis donner une serviette à Bella et tous deux se séchèrent sans un mot mais avec un large sourire sur les lèvres.

Ils s'enroulèrent dans de nouvelles serviettes puis chacun dans un peignoir avant de rejoindre le vaste salon de l'avocat. Ils passèrent commande auprès d'un restaurant coréen et sirotèrent une infusion en attendant la livraison.

Si Bella ne dit pas un mot sur ses ecchymoses malgré les regards appuyés de son ami, lui ne cessa pas de parler de ses affaires en cours. Bien évidemment, il prit soin de trier les informations qu'il donnait, de sorte à ne pas trahir le secret professionnel. Il parla de l'affaire qu'il devait plaider le jour suivant. Il était prêt, connaissait ses arguments mais aurait préféré avoir affaire à un autre juge : celui auquel il allait devoir avoir à faire n'était pas réputé pour sa compassion.

Alors qu'ils dévoraient leur bibimbap, Jacob se lança avec conviction dans sa plaidoirie, comme si Bella était son adversaire, l'avocat de la défense. Ils partirent dans une joute verbale autour de qui était en tort. Jacob fut impressionné -sans pour autant le montrer !- par la vivacité d'esprit de son amie.

Il avait toujours eu conscience du fait qu'elle était bien plus intelligente qu'elle ne le montrait, seulement il n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'opportunité d'y être confronté. Elle avait réussi à lui démontrer que le responsable principal de l'accident de son client -un ouvrier tombé d'un échafaudage en plein chantier- n'était pas l'employeur contre qui l'action était ouverte, mais le fabriquant du dit échafaudage.

Jacob allait devoir refaire toute son argumentation mais préférait sincèrement profiter de la présence de Bella. Il savait que ce n'était pas tout à fait déontologique mais avait conscience -en toute humilité- du fait qu'il pourrait très bien gérer sans être tout à fait préparé.

Jacob était dans son salon et déclamait son plaidoyer en faisant les cents pas, son bibimbap à la main alors que Bella n'avait pas bougé du canapé et mangeait tranquillement en appuyant ou démontant les arguments avancés.

Elle ne quitta pas Jacob des yeux, le trouvant plus sexy que jamais. Même lorsqu'il mettait un préservatif en place il n'était pas aussi sexy que lorsqu'il était plongé dans son travail. Aussi, Bella reposa son bibimbap sur la table basse en verre et s'installa plus confortablement dans le canapé. Jacob était tellement absorbé par son travail qu'il ne la vit pas poser son pied sur le canapé, consciente que la serviette dans laquelle elle était enroulée ainsi que le peignoir qu'elle avait emprunté ne cachaient rien de son intimité.

Comme elle l'avait fait plus tôt dans la salle de bain, Bella commença à se caresser. Lorsqu'enfin Jacob s'en rendit compte, après de longues secondes qui amusèrent beaucoup la jeune femme, Jacob posa précipitamment son repas coréen sur le meuble bas et arrêta de bosser.

Il ne recommença pas à travailler de toute la nuit. Ils passèrent leur temps à coucher ensemble, parfois tendrement, souvent fougueusement. Ils prenaient le dessus à tour de rôle, toujours dans le respect et le soucis du plaisir de l'autre.

Ils faisaient des pauses entre deux rounds pour boire quelque chose ou vider une boîte de gâteaux industriels qui traînait dans un des placards de la cuisine du locataire et recommençaient.

Jacob commençait à sentir les courbatures poindre alors que celles de Bella partaient. Elle ne sentait plus non plus le poids de son contrat avec Volturis sur son moral ni celui de sa soirée avortée avec _John. _Elle se sentait bien à nouveau, comme si tout le sperme qui avait été déversé cette nuit-là avait noyé ses soucis.

Aussi, lorsque son téléphone vibra de l'appel de John, elle ne l'entendit pas. Ses cris emplissaient la pièce alors que sa tête était enfouie dans un oreiller, un second oreiller avait trouvé place sous ses hanches alors que Jacob était en train de la pilonner sans ménagement.

Ils ne dormirent pas plus de trois heures cette nuit-là.

Au petit matin, Bella était persuadée qu'elle pourrait se promener nue dans l'appartement sans qu'il ne se passe quoique ce soit tant ils étaient rompus, pour autant elle ne prit pas le risque et, lorsque le réveil de Jacob sonna, elle s'emmitoufla dans le peignoir.

Jacob avait pris soin d'avancer l'heure de son réveil pour avoir le temps de jeter un œil à la Yaris et regretta l'espace de quelques instants tant il avait conscience de la fatigue qui allait s'abattre sur lui durant sa journée de travail. Cependant, étant donné qu'il avait conscience que sans la panne de la voiture il n'aurait pas pu vivre une nuit aussi torride, cela ne dura pas longtemps.

Il s'occupa de faire couler deux cafés pendant que Bella jetait un œil à son téléphone, de sorte à vérifier si ses colocataires avaient cherché à la contacter. Elle fut moyennement surprise de constater que seul John avait tenté de la joindre. Elle hésita à lui envoyer un message pour l'envoyer se faire voir mais l'odeur du café coupa toute tentative de représailles. Elle ne chercha même pas à écouter le message qu'il avait laissé.

Elle avait beau se douter que s'il l'avait laissée en plan c'est qu'il avait une bonne raison, pour autant cela lui restait en travers de la gorge.

Jacob et Bella s'installèrent autour de l'îlot, dans la cuisine, et pillèrent la corbeille de fruits qui s'y trouvait en sirotant leur café.

-J'ai le droit d'aller au tribunal aujourd'hui pour te voir travailler ?

-J'ai le droit de venir dans ton studio quand tu es en rendez-vous ?

-Oh ! Je suis certaine que ça pourrait plaire à certains de mes clients, d'avoir un spectateur !

-Oui bin finalement oublie ça ! Fit-il avec une grimace faussement outrée. Et pour te répondre c'est non ! Pas de toi au tribunal !

-Mais heu !

Elle fit mine de bouder avant de lui jeter un visage un pépin de pomme qui finit sur le sol après avoir heurté l'arrête du nez du jeune avocat.

Ils se douchèrent mutuellement, sagement. Une fois fait, Jacob se rasa de près alors que Bella ramassait ses vêtements qui avaient passé la nuit en boule sur le sol. Sans surprise, elle constata qu'ils étaient toujours imbibés de la pluie de la veille.

L'espace de quelques secondes, elle se demanda ce qu'elle pourrait porter pour aller jusqu'à sa voiture. Elle aurait pu emprunter des vêtements à Jacob mais il faisait deux à trois tailles de plus qu'elle et n'aurait pu assumer de sortir ainsi sans nouer une chemise sur son ventre et découper un jean pour en faire un short. Étant donné que Volturis avait fait de son corps une véritable constellation, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'exposer ses bleus, même si ce n'était que pour rejoindre sa Yaris.

Elle opta finalement pour le moindre des maux et décida de se vêtir de son pyjama qui n'avait pas bougé de son sac à dos. Elle avait prévu quelque chose de classique composé d'une chemise à manches longues bleu canard au liseré blanc. Un pantalon long était assorti. Elle s'habilla avec, sans sous-vêtement, et chaussa ses pantoufles en forme de licorne. Autant elle ne comptait pas s'afficher avec une tenue trop ample, autant sortir en licorne ne lui posait aucun problème.

Jacob prépara son propre sac à dos dans lequel il enfouit de quoi vérifier l'état de marche de la batterie de la Yaris ainsi que ses niveaux.

Une fois Jacob prêt et les affaires de Bella rassemblées, tous deux quittèrent l'appartement pour le parking. Ils mirent leur casque en place, les sacs à dos dans le top-case et Jacob démarra le moteur et quitta le bâtiment.

La pluie avait cédé la place à un ciel bleu sans nuage. L'air était frais mais agréable. La circulation, elle, ne l'était pas tout à fait. Bella qui s'était habituée à vivre à contre courant était choquée de se retrouver sur la voie la plus encombrée de la chaussée. Cela étant, c'était le quotidien de Jacob qui zigzaguait aisément entre les véhicules qui, eux, peinaient à avancer dans les bouchons matinaux.

Il roula ainsi jusqu'à Boston Street et stationna sa moto à côté de la Yaris qui n'avait pas bougé depuis la veille. Les deux jeunes gens descendirent de la Kawasaki. Ils récupérèrent leur sac et Bella rangea son casque à la place. Jacob, lui, posa son casque sur le toit de la Yaris en ignorant volontairement la grimace qui déforma le visage de son amie.

Elle qui considérait sa voiture comme une seconde maison -principalement en raison de sa couleur- avait systématiquement peur d'une possible éraflure.

Jacob ouvrait son sac alors que Bella déverrouillait sa voiture avant de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur. Elle déposa son sac sur le siège passager et actionna la manette qui permettait l'ouverture du capot.

-Alors, voyons ça…

Il ouvrit le capot et retira la veste de son costume Armani. Après un vague coup d'œil au moteur, il fit le tour de la voiture pour remettre sa veste à Bella : il était hors de question pour lui de plaider avec une veste enduite de cambouis ! Il remonta les manches de sa chemise et se concentra.

Bella saisit et s'empara de la veste avant de la plier avec soin et la poser aux côtés de son sac. Elle sortit de l'habitacle pour rejoindre Jacob qui avait reprit place face au moteur. Elle observa l'amoncellement de métal avec sérieux et concentration, comme si, à force de regarder, le moteur pourrait dévoiler tous ses secrets à la jeune femme qui n'y connaissait rien du tout.

Elle pouvait parler pendant des heures de business plan, de géopolitique ou encore d'économie mais tout ce qui avait attrait à du bricolage n'était pas pour elle. Bien sûr, elle avait refait la peinture de son salon ainsi que celle de sa chambre, mais cela n'avait aucun rapport avec la mécanique, la plomberie, l'électricité ou toutes ces choses qui lui faisaient défaut.

Après avoir vérifié que la batterie fonctionnait toujours et les niveaux ( « par acquis de conscience » avait-il jugé bon de préciser comme si Bella pouvait comprendre qu'en aucun cas cela pouvait influer sur l'absence totale de réaction de sa voiture lorsqu'elle avait tourné sa clé dans le neiman.), Jacob demanda :

-Est-ce que par hasard tu aurais un marteau dans ton coffre ?

-Et pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais un marteau dans mon coffre ? Fut un temps j'avais une batte de baseball mais un marteau…

-Aurais-tu quelque chose qui pourrait ressembler à un marteau alors ?

Jacob tentait vraiment, sincèrement, de ne pas se moquer de son amie mais il était vrai que ça aurait été improbable qu'elle se promène avec marteau.

-Qu'est-ce qui pourrait ressembler de près ou de loin à un marteau ? Elle réfléchit, prête à tout pour ne pas avoir à s'impliquer dans la mécanique. Un gode lapin, ça t'irait ?

-Ca fait longtemps que t'as pas vu un marteau, toi !

-Et toi un gode !

Tous deux rigolèrent bruyamment jusqu'à ce que Jacob ne saisisse.

-Parce que tu as ce genre de chose dans ton coffre ?

-Il y a autant de chance que je me balade avec cela qu'avec un marteau !

Ils rirent à nouveau, bien que cela ne faisait pas avancer les choses.

-Bon et est-ce que tu as quelque chose d'assez long et dure ?

Bella s'esclaffa. Bien évidemment, la première et seule chose à laquelle elle pensa était la verge de Jacob qui avait été aussi performante toute au long de la nuit que celle d'un jeune homme de moins de vingt ans dans la fleur de l'âge.

-Est-ce que tu peux être sérieuse quelques secondes ? La gronda Jacob sans vraiment lui en vouloir. Contrairement à la jeune femme, lui avait conscience que le temps filait et que l'heure de son audience approchait.

Le regard de Bella devint vague avant de s'illuminer brusquement.

-Les semelles de mes tennis, ça compte ?

Le premier réflexe de l'avocat avait été de se moquer -encore- mais se ravisa rapidement : l'idée n'était pas si mal.

-On va tenter, oui.

Bella retourna dans l'habitacle de sa voiture, inconsciente des éclats de voix qui se rapprochaient d'eux, malgré le fait que Boston Street était quasiment déserte en dehors des heures de départ et de retour du travail.

Bella mit la main sur ses tennis-cerises et prit l'une des deux. Elles étaient toujours humides mais feraient, d'après Jacob, l'affaire.

-Et tu comptes faire quoi ? Frapper cette chose jusqu'à ce que ça marche ? Ça fonctionne avec une télévision mais je pense pas que ce soit le cas d'un moteur.

-Tais toi petite ignorante et laisse faire les pros.

Jacob se saisit de la basket et donna un coup franc sur le pignon du démarreur.

-Non mais t'es fou ! C'est pas parce que finalement t'es nul en mécanique que tu peux te permettre de frapper mon bébé ! S'égosilla Bella.

Elle avait, bien entendu, parlé de frapper le moteur comme on peut frapper un écran qui ne fonctionne pas pour rire. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il était sérieux !

-Est-ce que vous avez besoin d'aide ? Fit une voix qui leur sembla venir de nulle part.

Surpris, Jacob et Bella levèrent la tête en un seul et même mouvement. La jeune femme reconnut les deux hommes qui se trouvaient sur le trottoir, à côté de la Yaris, elle savait les avoir déjà croisés ensemble, sans savoir dans quelles circonstances. L'un deux était grand, très musclé aux cheveux bruns et courts, ondulés malgré leur petite taille. Ses bras étaient chargés de boîtes visiblement en provenance de la meilleure pâtisserie de la ville. Le second, grand mais mois que son ami. Si blond qu'il pourrait passer pour un surfer s'il avait été plus bronzé.

C'est lorsque les yeux de Bella se posèrent sur la personne qui les accompagnait qu'elle put les remettre dans un contexte. Bella ne l'avait jamais rencontrée mais l'avait déjà vue.

Elle se tendit soudainement alors que ses yeux balayèrent la rue. Si Jasper, Emmett et sa femme étaient sur Boston Street, exactement devant le pavillon de John, cela ne pouvait être un hasard.

Bella pouvait assumer le fait de sortir en pyjama dans la rue, chaussée de licorne, mais pour autant elle n'était pas vraiment emballée à l'idée de croiser le seul de ses clients qui avait osé lui poser un lapin.

De leur côté, ni Emmett ni Jasper ne reconnurent Krystal. Autant ils avaient pu emmagasiner des centaines d'articles et des milliers d'heures de cours, autant la physionomie n'était pas leur fort, sans doute parce que le visage de leurs patients étaient constamment placés sous les champs opératoires.

-A moins que vous ayez un démarreur sur vous, ça va aller, merci. Jacob leur adressa un large sourire.

-Ah non. On a des gâteaux mais pas un démarreur ! Fit Emmett avec gourmandise.

-Vous êtes sûr que ça ne vient pas de la batterie ? Fit Jasper. C'était lui qui leur avait proposé son aide. Il aimait tout ce qui était mécanique et réparable, voilà pourquoi il s'était dirigé vers la médecine. Ça et le succès auprès des femmes.

-Vous pensez bien que c'est la première chose que j'ai vérifiée.

Jacob et Jasper frappèrent mutuellement leur point fermé dans un signe virile d'acquiescement sous le regard médusé de Bella qui commençait à appréhender la possibilité de croiser son client.

-Bon, du coup c'est réparable ?

-Oui, mais pas par moi. Je t'appellerai une dépanneuse si j'ai un peu de temps libre dans la journée.

La panne venant effectivement du démarreur, Jacob ne pouvait rien faire. Il savait les changer mais pour cela il lui fallait des outils et un atelier qu'il n'avait plus depuis qu'il était parti de chez son père.

Au moment où Bella allait lui demander s'il avait encore assez de temps pour la raccompagner à quelques rues de chez elle, la porte du pavillon s'ouvrit.

-Vous vous incrustez chez moi malgré mon refus et en plus de cela vous êtes en retard. Vous ne m'en voudrez pas si je suis de mauvaise humeur ! Déclara John à la cantonade avant de saisir pourquoi ses amis avaient pris du retard. Son regard se posa sur Krystal et il se figea.

Même si il était content de la voir saine et sauve -parce qu'il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle d'elle- c'était une source de stress pour lui de la voir auprès de ses amis.

-Hey, tu peux préparer un café pour nos nouveaux amis ? Faut qu'on parle mécanique ! Demanda Jasper en haussant la voix de sorte à être sûr que son ami puisse l'entendre.

-Non, non mais c'est pas la peine, on va devoir y aller.

Bella était aussi tendue que l'était Edward, même si aucun n'osait croiser le regard de l'autre.

Il ne fallut pas plus à Jacob pour comprendre :

-Merci pour l'invitation mais le travail m'appelle.

Il referma le capot après avoir vérifié que personne ne prenait appui sur la carrosserie et salua poliment les nouveaux venus. Il fit le tour de la Yaris pour se rapprocher de son amie qui avait récupéré dans l'habitacle ses affaires ainsi que la veste de l'avocat.

Jacob prit sa veste et susurra à l'oreille de la jeune femme :

-Si c'est lui qui t'a fait du mal, dis le moi et je le fracasse.

La seule chose à laquelle elle pensa était que oui, il lui avait fait du mal mais à l'orgueil, pas à son corps.

-Laisse tomber, c'est pas ça.

-Okay.

Parce qu'il savait qu'il y avait tout de même anguille sous roche, et parce que Jacob avait passé une nuit mémorable, il se permit d'embrasser la jeune femme avec passion devant témoins. Il soupçonna la possibilité qu'une gifle ne heurte sa joue mais rien ne vint.

Lorsqu'il se recula, Bella souriait simplement et lui fit un clin d'œil.

Il récupéra son casque sur le toit de la Yaris et, alors qu'il se reculait jusqu'à sa moto, sac à dos à la main, Bella tenta :

-Tu peux me déposer en chemin ?

-Ah ah non ! Tu m'as suffisamment mis en retard, là !

Il passa les lanières de son sac sur ses épaules, glissa sa tête à l'intérieur de son casque et enfourcha son engin.

Il fit vrombir le moteur et partit en direction du tribunal.

Krystal tenta de ne pas se laisser démonter et fit volt face :

-Vous savez où je peux trouver la bouche de métro la plus proche ?

C'est Rosalie qui lui expliqua quel chemin prendre alors qu'Edward devait se tenir au chambranle pour ne pas dévaler la petite bute sur laquelle sa maison avait été construite et parler à la jeune femme. Il voulait s'excuser, encore. Savoir si elle avait eu son message, si tout allait bien et surtout, surtout, savoir qui était l'homme qui l'avait accompagnée.

Krystal, ignorante de tout ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son client, s'assura d'avoir récupéré toutes ses affaires -y compris sa seconde tennis- et verrouilla sa voiture.

Elle partit en licorne et kiffait ça.

**Un avis sur mes chaussons licornes ? XD**


	13. Chapitre 12 - Embarquer

**Coucou mes ptits poussins ! XD**

**J'espère que vous profitez bien de votre week-end prolongé ! *-* aujourd'hui… je vous propose un chapitre dans lequel il ne se passe rien du tout ! Ahahah **

**Momo 6 : Heeey ! ! Alors tes vacances ? :D effectivement les chirurgies d'Edward n'étaient pas très sympa ! Heuuu il va falloir effectivement que tu attendes pour qu'ils arrivent enfin à se parler hihi mais ça viendra ! :)**

**Bonne lecture à vous :-***

**Chapitre 12 – Embarquer **

-Quand est-ce que tu vas l'enlever ?

-Quoi donc ?

-Ce balai que tu as dans le cul jusqu'à la glotte !

Krystal était assise sur son fauteuil, dos à la fenêtre, ses pieds calés sous ses fesses, comme à son habitude. Elle avait entrepris une manucure et s'attelait à se limer les ongles en prenant grand soin de ne pas faire d'aller retour avec sa lime, de sorte à ne pas prendre le risque de faire se dédoubler ses ongles.

Cassandre était assise sur le canapé, un chocolat chaud entre les mains, le regard dans le vague. Cela faisait déjà quelques jours qu'elle était devenue comme éteinte alors qu'elle était censée être le soleil qui éclairait la coloc.

-Je n'ai pas de balai dans le cul !

-Bien, si ce n'est pas un balai, c'est le tuyau de l'aspirateur, alors !

-Je n'ai rien dans le cul ! Maintenant fous moi la paix !

Dans un geste brusque, Cassandre posa sur la table basse sa tasse qui éclaboussa de chocolat chaud le meuble. Elle se leva dans un geste vif et partit en direction de sa chambre en prenant soin de bien taper ses pieds contre le sol à chaque pas, telle un adolescent mal luné.

Surprise, Krystal la regarda faire avec incompréhension. La seule chose qui pouvait autant chambouler son amie était le fameux Cheney. Il prenait une trop grande place dans la coloc, même si Cassandre était la seule à l'avoir déjà rencontré.

Krystal aurait aimé pouvoir simplement rayer ce type de leur vie, comme si un simple coup de crayon pouvait régler le problème. Seulement ce n'était pas le cas, Cassy était bien trop attachée à lui et lui dire de l'oublier n'aurait qu'un effet contraire.

Il est bien connu que les sentiments d'attachement n'éprouvent aucune logique.

Krystal posa sa lime à ongles sur la table basse, étira soigneusement ses jambes avant de se mettre debout. Même si Cassy merdait, elle faisait de la peine à Krystal. Elle l'avait accueillie chez elle, elle lui avait appris tout ce qu'elle savait de leur profession. Cassandre faisait partie de sa famille, elle était sa petite sœur et une petite sœur, ça se protège.

Aussi, Krystal traversa le salon jusqu'à atteindre le couloir qui desservait sa chambre ainsi que celle de leur dernière recrue. La porte était restée entrouverte et Krystal la poussa discrètement pour voir son amie assise en position fœtale sur son lit.

-Cassy, tu veux qu'on parle ?

-J'ai rien dans mon cul !

-Je sais.

Même si elle savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, Krystal gloussa. Cassy était prostrée comme une adolescente en pleine peine de cœur. Elle donnait envie de lui amener un pot de crème glacée et le DVD du _Journal de Bridget Jones._

Cassandre releva la tête d'entre ses genoux pour fusiller la nouvelle venue des yeux. Elle s'assit sur le lit, à côté de sa cadette et posa, après une courte hésitation, sa main sur son épaule.

-Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, n'est-ce pas ?

-Peut-être que je n'en n'ai pas envie.

-A tes risques et périls !

Krystal se déplaça sur le lit jusqu'à pouvoir s'allonger dans la largeur du lit, aux pieds de Cassandre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

-J'attends que tu veilles me parler.

-Pas envie.

-Jte suivrai jusqu'à ce que tu te décides à m'expliquer.

Cassandre haussa les yeux au ciel alors qu'une esquisse de sourire flirtait avec ses lèvres.

-Parce que tu serais prête à me suivre jusqu'à la fac ? _Dans _la fac ?

Krystal n'eut d'autre choix que grimacer.

-Ca m'arrangerait franchement que tu te décides à me parler sans qu'on en vienne à cela.

Un silence se fit alors que chacune réfléchissait, Krystal au fait qu'elle pourrait certainement être victime de combustion spontanée si elle mettait les pieds à la fac, tout comme un démon qui entrerait dans une église, et Cassandre était plongée dans son problème.

-On m'a proposé un contrat…

-Ah…

Krystal ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre. Cassandre pouvait accepter des choses dangereuses voire dégradantes pour peu que son client soit à son goût.

-Tu veux m'en dire un peu plus ?

-Je sais pas.

-D'accord. Tu as déjà accepté ou pas encore ?

-Pas encore.

-Combien de personne ?

-Une seule.

-Des accessoires ?

Les yeux de Cassandre s'agrandirent, comme si elle n'avait pas pensé à cette éventualité.

-J'en sais rien. Il en faut ?

Krystal eut un petit rire nerveux.

-Comment veux tu que je le sache, je ne sais même pas de quoi tu me parles.

Cassandre poussa un profond soupir.

-Faire ça avec une fille.

-Aaah ! Mais pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état, alors ?

-Mais parce que j'ai jamais fait ça ! Enfin si mais non. Il faut que je sois à la hauteur !

Krystal eut un élan de compassion envers elle.

-Je sais même pas comment on fait.

-Dans ce cas baisse ton tarif et laisse toi porter. Improvise. Fais toi juste plaisir.

-Et si j'assure pas ?

-C'est bien pour ça que je t'invite à casser un peu ton tarif.

Cassandre prit quelques minutes pour réfléchir.

-Toi tu prendrais combien ?

-Si c'est basique, sans trop d'extravagance, ça avoisinerait les six cents pour deux heures. Si on ajoute des jouets à piles, huit cents. Si relation SM, mille.

-On peut coupler du SM avec une expérience saphique ?

-Bien sûr que oui. Ça se décline aussi bien qu'un nom latin !

-Amicus, amice, amicum…

Tous deux éclatèrent de rire à l'évocation de leurs anciens cours de latin. Le fait est qu'aucune des deux n'avaient jamais rien suivi de ce que déblatérait leur professeure qui s'obstinait à penser qu'elle pouvait à elle seule ressusciter une langue morte.

-Et comment on fait ?

-De quoi ?

-Bin pour faire jouir une femme !

-Et bien… c'est pas si compliqué. Tu sais ce qui te fait jouir, toi ?

-Bien sûr que oui !

Les yeux de Cassandre se perdirent dans un vide où ils ne fixèrent rien. Elle repensait à toutes les fois où Ben l'avait pilonnée avec fougue.

-Alors fais la même chose à ta cliente.

-Mais… Mais… Cassandre beugua avant de se reprendre : J'ai pas de pénis !

Krystal éclata de rire. Elle ne s'était pas vraiment attendue à ce genre de réponse.

-T'as pas forcément besoin d'un pénis pour faire jouir une femme. Et puis si c'est ton kiffe tu peux peut-être proposer une ceinture, sans rien imposer, bien sûr. Ta cliente est là pour être satisfaite, pas pour ton plaisir à toi.

Cassandre eut du mal à saisir ce dont il était question : elle visualisa la ceinture en cuir qui retenait certains de ses pantalon au lieu de l'accessoire que Krystal avait à l'esprit.

-Et comment est-ce que je sais ce que veut ma cliente ?

-De la même façon que tous tes autres clients : tu lui demandes de but en blanc.

-Okay.

-Ca va mieux ?

-Je crois.

La seule chose décente que Krystal pouvait atteindre de Cassandre était ses pieds, alors elle leur fit une caresse, légère et rapide, en signe de soutien.

La prostitution n'avait rien de simple ou reposant, rien à voir avec un job étudiant dans une bibliothèque ou en tant que promeneuse de chiens. Krystal ne regrettait rien de ce choix mais se posait parfois la question en ce qui concernait sa jeune amie.

Les pensées de Cassandre, elles, étaient bien loin de ce genre de considérations. Personne ne lui avait proposé de contrat saphique, simplement elle avait dû trouver rapidement une raison à sa morosité tout en cherchant à obtenir des informations sur un rapport entre femmes et ce que ferait -ou voudrait- Krystal. La vérité était que l'idée de coucher avec Krystal n'avait toujours pas quitté l'esprit de la jeune femme.

Même ses retrouvailles avec Ben Cheney ne lui avait pas changé les idées. Elle avait visualisé son amie à la place de son client lorsque la langue de ce dernier avait fait des merveilles, elle s'était même surprise à murmurer le nom de Krystal alors que le plaisir avait été en train de gronder en elle.

Si l'envie et les fantasmes pouvaient créer des combustions spontanées, Cassandre serait déjà morte en proie à un puissant brasier.

Elle mourait d'envie de lui demander son avis sur l'utilisation de ceinture, parce qu'elle savait d'avance que ça lui plairait de la faire jouir ainsi. Cependant se renseigner là-dessus n'aurait pas été discret. C'était même surprenant, aux yeux de Cassandre, que Krystal ne se soit encore rendue compte de rien.

Cassandre dévia la conversation sur les contrats sadomasochistes, elle était prête à tout pour que son amie ne se rende compte de rien. Ça serait prendre de grands risques concernant la collocation et Cassandre ne voulait pas se retrouver à la rue : elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais retrouver une coloc si peu chère et si agréable.

Si elle devait mettre en balance l'assurance d'avoir un toit au dessus de sa tête et la possibilité de coucher avec Krystal alors l'appartement passait avant tout.

-Et sinon, tes cours commencent à quelle heure ?

Krystal savait qu'elle avec une mémoire suffisamment performante pour apprendre et retenir les emplois du temps de ses amies, seulement elle savait également il ne lui servirait à rien de les retenir et pour cause. Elles avaient toutes deux tendances à adapter leurs cours à leur activités extrascolaires scolaires et non l'inverse.

-A dix heures.

-Cassy… Il est onze vingt trois. Fit-elle après un regard rapide à l'écran de son portable.

-Oh shit !

De toute évidence, ce jour-là n'était pas un jour où Cassandre avait décidé de sécher. Elle se leva de son lit en un sursaut, entassa rapidement dans son sac de cours de quoi prendre des notes et fila comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Krystal, alors seule à l'appartement, reprit sa manucure dans le salon après avoir jeté un œil à son lecteur DVD où l'écran digital indiquait l'heure. Une fois ses ongles impeccables, mais sans vernis, pour ne pas prendre le risque d'une écaille colorée laissée sur un des vêtements de ses clients, toujours dans le but de ne pas éveiller les soupçons de leur femme, Krystal prit sa douche avant d'enduire ses cheveux humides d'huile d'argan désodorisé. Elle huila son corps et alla se perdre dans son dressing.

Emmitouflée d'une serviette qui tenait plus grâce au hasard qu'à une technique de nouage infaillible, Krystal sortit une valise à roulettes de taille moyenne qu'elle posa et ouvrit au milieu de la pièce avant de commencer à tourner autour des portants, à la recherche de ce qu'elle pourrait amener avec elle.

Elle savait qu'elle devait opter pour des tenues élégantes et distinguées, ainsi que d'autres plus pratiques qu'autre chose. Elle enfouit dans sa valise toutes les paires de tongs qu'elle avait, et fit de même avec ses bikinis.

Une fois ses vêtements choisis et après s'être vêtue d'un short en jean et d'une blouse légère et quelque peu transparente, Krystal alla chercher dans sa salle de bain de quoi subvenir à ses besoins pour les prochains jours.

En revenant dans sa chambre, elle se saisit d'une de ses paires de lunettes de soleil qu'elle glissa dans l'encolure de la blouse tout en souriant alors qu'elle observait les épais nuages gris qui obscurcissaient le ciel.

Elle contrôla une dernière fois qu'elle n'ait rien oublié de mettre dans sa valise puis rassembla ses papiers d'identité qu'elle enfouit dans un de ses sacs Michael Kors, cadeau d'un de ses anciens clients.

Elle prit son jeu de clés, son téléphone portable et quitta l'appartement, son sac à main sur l'épaule, sa valise à roulettes à bout de bras et des sandales à talons aux pieds.

Elle appela l'ascenseur puis monta à l'intérieur avant d'appuyer sur le bouton qui lui permettait de descendre jusqu'au parking en sous-sol.

Elle était adossée contre la paroi du fond, fredonnant _Shallow_, de Lady Gaga et Bradley Cooper quand, quelques étages en dessous du sien, une mère entra avec ses cinq enfants. Krystal s'y reprit à trois fois pour compter les bambins tellement elle était perturbée d'en voir autant.

Elle tenta d'estimer leur âge mais, n'y connaissant rien, elle se contenta de se limiter au fait qu'ils ne semblaient pas bien vieux. Ce dont elle pouvait être certaine est le fait qu'ils prenaient tout le temps de leur mère. Elle était vêtue d'un pyjama délavé et déformé recouvert d'une robe de chambre qui avait connu des jours meilleurs. Le menu des derniers jours de ses bambins étaient clairement affichés sur le tissu sous forme de tâches plus ou moins répandues.

Les enfants étaient habillés de manière dépareillée. Du chocolat ou une autre substance brune que Krystal préférait ne pas connaître maculait leur visage et leur tenue. Les plus grands se chamaillaient bruyamment alors que Krystal levait discrètement les yeux vers le ciel en resserrant ses doigts autour de la poignée de sa valise.

Les cheveux de la mère partaient de tous les côtés. L'expression _nid d'oiseau_ prenait tout son sens. Elle avait à la main un sac poubelle plein qui goutait au sol.

L'odeur dans l'habitacle était insoutenable et Krystal devait se forcer à respirer par le nez.

Elle se jura alors de ne jamais avoir d'enfant.

L'immeuble était grand et Krystal ne connaissait que peu ses voisins. Elle avait déjà rencontré l'homme qui habitait l'appartement en dessous du sien parce qu'il était déjà venu se plaindre du bruit chez elle ainsi que signaler un début d'inondation, comme si Krystal ne s'était pas rendue compte du fait que sa salle de bain s'était transformée en piscine olympique.

A part lui et ses colocs, Krystal ne connaissait personne. Elle n'était pas spécialement asociale mais son rythme à contre courant ne lui permettait pas de rentrer les gens à la vie bien rangée. Étant donné les individus qui encombraient l'élévateur, c'était plutôt une bonne chose.

Alors que Krystal était en train de se demander pour quelle raison est-ce que les enfants n'étaient pas à l'école, un jour de semaine, la mère prit la parole d'une voix enrouée sans doute par la fumée de tabac.

-C'est vraiment pas une tenue pour sortir, ça !

Alors que Krystal crut premièrement que la mère s'adressait à l'un de ses enfants à l'hygiène douteuse, elle se rendit compte que la remarque lui était directement adressée. La femme au nid d'oiseau ambulant la fixait avec un sourcil haussé et un air réprobateur.

-J'ai au moins le mérite de m'être habillée, Madame.

Bien que très polie, sa phrase avait claqué à la manière du fouet que Krystal utilisait lors de certains de ses contrats.

La mère de famille nombreuse la fixa à la façon d'un mérou s'asphyxiant à l'air libre, les yeux exorbités et la bouche bée. Elle ne trouva aucune repartie à la hauteur de l'audace de sa voisine.

Krystal posa ses yeux sur l'écran digital situé au dessus de la lourde porte et se contenta de regarder le numéro décroissant des étages qui défilait tout en se forçant à respirer par la bouche tellement l'odeur de la famille était prégnante.

Les enfants se chamaillèrent et tentèrent d'attirer l'attention de leur mère largement dépassée par tant d'enfants et qui aurait dû découvrir les joies de la contraception avant celles de la pénétration.

L'encombrante famille descendit de l'ascenseur une fois arrivée au rez-de-chaussée et Krystal poussa un long et profond soupir. Elle n'en revenait pas du culot de Madame-Nid-D'Oiseau.

Bien sûr, Krystal pouvait traverser la ville en pyjama et licornes, l'occasion ne s'était jamais présentée mais elle pourrait très bien se promener à l'extérieur en robe de chambre tout en assumant et sans se poser de question. Aussi elle avait dû mal à comprendre la réaction de sa voisine et surtout en quoi cela la regardait.

Bien sûr la tenue de Krystal n'était pas du tout en adéquation avec la météo mais elle ne voyait pas quoi est-ce que cela méritait une remarque.

Krystal arriva au parking en secouant la tête pour chasser de ses idées la mégère mal baisée et chargea ses affaires dans le coffre de la Yaris. Elle prit place derrière le volant, démarra le moteur et poussa le volume sonore de la musique à fond.

Jacob s'était occupé de faire remorquer la voiture jusque chez un mécanicien qu'il connaissait bien et en qui il avait toute confiance. Le diagnostic avait été le bon et les réparations rapides, pour le plus grand bonheur de Krystal qui avait dû se déplacer en taxis pour assurer ses contrats. Elle n'avait pas aimé perdre l'autonomie que lui conférait habituellement sa voiture et avait été bien contente de la retrouver, d'autant qu'elle avait été aspirée, lavée et polishée

La Yaris quitta le parking et s'inséra dans la circulation fluidifiée par l'horaire tardive de la matinée. Comme à son habitude, Krystal conduisit avec le son de la musique poussé au maximum et chantait et dansait autant que possible derrière son volant. Elle évita les bouchons et ralentissements et arriva avec un peu d'avance à destination.

Elle stationna sa Yaris sur un des emplacements longue durée et récupéra l'intégralité de ses affaires avant de se faire le plaisir de poser ses lunettes de soleil sur le sommet de sa tête comme si grâce à cela elle était en mesure de narguer chaque personne qu'elle croiserait.

Krystal traîna sa valise à roulettes derrière elle le long de divers halls et couloirs jusqu'à trouver son comptoir. Elle enregistra sa valise avant de la peser et la laisser s'éloigner sur un tapis roulant.

Elle se dirigea par la suite vers le poste de sécurité et patienta quelque peu avant de déposer son sac à main et ses lunettes sur un nouveau tapis roulant qui, lui, menait les objets sous les rayons X.

La jeune femme passa le portique détecteur de métaux qui jouxtait le tapis et ne déclencha pas d'alarme. Un des employés de la sécurité lui fit signe d'avancer pour pouvoir récupérer ses affaires.

Elle fut surprise que les employés ne cherchent pas à la fouiller tout de même, comme lors de chacun de ses contrôles : même lorsqu'elle ne déclenchait aucune alarme, les employés de la douane avaient toujours pris soin de vérifier consciencieusement qu'elle ne portait rien d'illicite sur elle.

Certains parleraient d'abus de pouvoir ou d'agression sexuelle, même si Krystal n'avait jamais eu à retirer ses sous-vêtements lors d'une fouille. Elle, elle en rigolait simplement. Elle savait l'effet qu'elle avait sur les hommes et avait pleinement conscience que certains d'entre eux n'avaient aucune limite.

Aussi, elle fut surprise de constater que cette fois-ci rien ne se produisit mais ne s'en formalisa pas.

Elle récupéra ses affaires personnelles et alla patienter plus loin en fixant l'horizon au travers de larges baies vitrées. La vue était dégagée, au même titre que le ciel. Krystal enfonça ses mains dans les poches arrières de son short et patienta jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps pour elle de bouger.

Au même titre que bien d'autres personnes présentes à ce moment-là, Krystal quitta le hall vitré pour un long couloir étroit jusqu'à pénétrer dans l'habitacle. Selon les consignes du personnel, elle se déplaça dans les couloirs jusqu'à trouver sa place attitrée en classe affaire.

Il s'agissait d'un fauteuil individuel en forme de demie sphère, molletonnée, coupée du reste de l'habitacle pour plus d'intimité et visiblement très confortable. Krystal ne perdit pas une seconde et se jeta quasiment à l'intérieur.

Elle était comme un enfant au matin de Noël, les yeux pétillant et la gaieté débordante. Elle passa les douze heures de trajet à jouer avec chacune des fonctionnalités de son fauteuil et ce n'est pas son escale à New York qui diminua ses enfantillages.

Elle avait voyagé de nombreuses fois en classe affaire mais ne s'en lassait jamais. Systématiquement, elle comparaît le fauteuil individuel évolutif aux moyens de transport de Barbie. A chaque modification opérée, une nouvelle apparaissait.

C'est joyeuse et détendue que Krystal atterrit à la Barbade.

Avec une patience seulement dûe à son amusement dans la classe affaire, Krystal se mêla à ses semblables le temps de quitter l'avion. Elle suivit la foule jusqu'à récupérer sa valise. Une fois fait, elle quitta l'espace dédié aux arrivés et rejoint le hall principal de l'aéroport en traînant sa valise.

Parmi la foule dense, Krystal repéra un homme entre deux âges, tiré à quatre épingles, devant certainement mourir d'hyperthermie et de déshydratation sous son costume trois pièces. Le nom _Krystal Bennett_ était inscrit proprement sur une pancarte qu'il tendait sobrement.

La jeune femme se dirigea dans sa direction en lui adressant un simple hochement de tête silencieux. Il n'en fallait pas plus au chauffeur pour saisir qu'il avait à faire à sa cliente. Il se saisit de la poignée de la valise et guida Krystal jusqu'à la sortie.

L'air chaud, humide et suffoquant la surprit au moment où elle passa la double porte de l'aéroport. Jamais elle ne s'habituerait à la différence de climat entre l'Etat de Washington qui l'avait vue grandir et les Caraïbes, même si elle s'y rendait fréquemment.

Elle se saisit de ses lunettes de soleil qui avaient quitté le sommet de sa tête seulement lorsqu'elle avait commencé à piquer du nez, quelque part à hauteur de Miami, pour être posées sur une des nombreuses tablettes qu'elle avait eu à sa disposition. Elle posa ses lunettes sur son nez et apprécia grandement cela.

Elle avait l'impression d'être en vacances.

Le chauffeur personnel la guida jusqu'à une limousine noire de taille moyenne. Le chauffeur ouvrit galamment la portière arrière et Krystal s'y engouffra avec plaisir. A l'intérieur du véhicule, l'air était frais et bien plus agréable qu'à l'extérieur.

La portière fut refermée et le chauffeur chargea la valise dans le coffre du véhicule avant d'en faire le tour et de prendre place derrière le volant. La portière fut refermée et le chauffeur chargea la valise dans le coffre du véhicule avant d'en faire le tour et de prendre place derrière le volant.

Krystal ne prêta pas attention à la route empruntée, trop absorbée par la succession de palmiers qui bordait la route. Autant elle aimait Seattle et l'Etat de Washington, que ce soit le climat ou la verdure flamboyante de ses forêts, autant elle aimait ce dépaysement.

Elle ouvrit légèrement la fenêtre passager, suffisamment pour que l'air iodé s'engouffre dans l'habitacle. Seattle avait beau être construite sur la côte, être une ancienne ville vivant de la pêche, son atmosphère et parfum n'avaient en commun avec celui des Caraïbes. La chaleur ambiante y était certainement pour beaucoup.

La route jusqu'à l'embarcadère était rapide, principalement parce que l'île n'était pas si grande.

Le chauffeur ouvrit la portière de Krystal et l'aida à sortir de la limousine avant d'aller chercher la valise dans le coffre.

-Je vous souhaite un excellent séjour, Mademoiselle Bennett !

-Merci à vous.

Krystal récupéra la poignée de sa valise et tendit son autre main pour saluer son chauffeur avant de s'éloigner vers le ponton où une vedette Rodman l'attendait.

Alors que Krystal s'éloignait, le chauffeur fixait la paume de sa main de manière stupéfaite, la jeune femme venait de lui glisser en toute discrétion un billet de cinquante dollars.

Il était habitué à conduire des personnes exigences, parfois exécrables, mais jamais il n'avait reçu de pourboire de ce montant.

Parfois, certains lui offraient un petit billet, juste histoire de se valoriser, d'avoir bonne conscience, mais jamais personne ne lui avait laissé un tel billet.

Il décida que pour fêter cela il amènerait sa femme dîner au restaurant le soir même.

Arrivée à hauteur de la vedette, Krystal accepta l'aide que lui proposait l'un des employés travaillant alors à bord du petit bateau. Il lui tendit la main et aida la jeune femme à monter à bord.

Elle aurait préféré qu'il se saisisse plutôt de la valise à roulettes mais elle accepta l'aide sans rechigner et monta à bord, sa valise à bout de bras.

Elle se rappelait avoir déjà vu l'employé, se souvenant du fait qu'il était particulièrement timide et effacé. Son nom commençait par un M, c'est tout ce dont elle se souvenait.

Krystal ne lui prêta pas plus attention, ni à ses collègues. Elle n'était pas là pour eux mais pour le yacht mouillé au large.

Elle délaissa sa valise qui fut prise en charge par un des quelques membres du personnel originellement en charge du yacht et elle alla se placer à l'avant de la petite embarcation. Une coupe de champagne lui fut servie à peine s'était-elle assise sur la banquette qui longeait la proue.

Krystal s'installa à son aise, que ce soit en posant ses pieds sur la banquette ou en plaçant chacun de ses bras sur le dossier, en veillant à ne pas perdre une goutte de sa boisson.

Le moteur de la vedette fut allumé. Krystal était la seule personne à récupérer ce jour-là sur l'embarcadère.

Le bateau se mit en branle et s'éloigna d'abord imperceptiblement du ponton. La capacité des moteurs fut poussée et la vedette progressa nettement, déchirant impitoyablement les vaguelettes qui se formaient en avant.

Krystal se laissa bercer par le bruit des vagues, la tête en arrière sur le dossier de la banquette. Tout cela avait des airs de vacances. Bien que ce n'en soit pas.

A mesure que la vedette progressait sur l'eau, le yacht prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur. Krystal aurait pu en être impressionnée si elle n'en avait pas déjà été blasée. Elle ne connaissait ce navire que trop bien, telle cette résidence de vacances familiale que les enfants sont toujours heureux de retrouver une fois les congés estivaux arrivés.

La vedette s'approcha lentement du yacht après une vingtaine de minutes de navigation. Un parking aquatique avait été aménagé de sorte à amarrer vedettes et jet ski. Krystal débarqua là, et fut partiellement aveuglée par le manque de luminosité.

-Mademoiselle Bennett, c'est un plaisir de vous voir !

-Un plaisir partagé Henri !

Henri Camden était le chef du personnel de bord. Il travaillait sur ce navire depuis vingt cinq ans, en toute saison. Il accueillait personnellement chacun des invités à bord et prenait particulièrement soin des éventuels VIP.

Krystal en faisait parti.

Henri la guida dans la cabine qui lui était dédiée de façon permanente. Même lorsque Krystal n'était pas à bord, personne n'était autorisé à utiliser les quartiers de la jeune femme. Elle appréciait particulièrement cette attention -l'idée de dormir dans un lit utilisé par des dizaines voire centaines d'autres personnes ne l'emballait pas vraiment. Cependant la cabine était majestueuse, tant par sa taille et par sa décoration et Krystal se trouvait tout de même mal à l'aise à l'idée qu'elle reste inoccupée la plupart du temps. La jeune femme n'était à bord que dix à quinze jours par an.

Cependant le yacht comprenait plus d'une centaine de suites -plus ou moins dignes d'un grand hôtel parisien aux cinq étoiles- et la jeune femme savait qu'il y avait toujours eu suffisamment de place pour loger tout le monde.

Henri déposa la valise de Krystal dans sa suite et la laissa seule. Elle savait comment rejoindre le pont et ne s'en offusqua pas.

Elle prit une douche salvatrice après ses heures de vol, noua ses cheveux dans un chignon qu'elle réussit à faire tenir en entortillant ses cheveux et se vêtit d'un maillot de bain noir, basique mais échancré.

Elle aimait profiter de ce genre de séjour pour porter des couleurs fluos qui feraient tâche à Seattle, cependant sa peau était encore trop pâle pour être sublimée par des couleurs criardes, Krystal les gardait pour la fin de son séjour.

La jeune femme posa ses lunettes de soleil sur le sommet de sa tête en prenant soin à ce que les branches ne se prennent pas dans son chignon qui tenait principalement par hasard.

Une fois prête, elle ferma sa cabine et se dirigea vers le pont. Les couloirs étaient longs et nombreux mais Krystal se repéra aisément grâce à ses habitudes qu'elle avait sur le navire mais également grâce à son orientation spatio-temporel.

Son sens de l'orientation était particulièrement accru. Les spécialistes qui avaient, fut un temps, tenté de lui faire passer des tests, de sorte à déterminer l'ampleur de son quotient intellectuel, avaient mis cela en exergue, de sorte à motiver les parents Swan à lui faire passer des examens. La fillette avec une couette de chaque côté de la tête avait refusé catégoriquement.

Elle avait eu peur que les résultats n'incitent les médecins à faire d'elle un rat de laboratoire. Elle s'était imaginé devoir porter toute sa vie des électrodes, comme dans les séries médicales. Elle découvra plus tard qu'elle s'était imaginée avec le matériel nécessaire à un EEG, bien loin de ce qui est mis en place avec les enfants dits surdoués.

Malgré cela, même avec le temps, ces examens ne l'avaient pas intéressée. Étudier au MIT n'était pas fait pour elle. Elle voulait de la liberté, de l'indépendance et les hautes études ne lui auraient jamais offert cela.

Jamais aucune étude ne lui aurait permis d'être payée à se prélasser sur un yacht aussi tape à l'œil.

Elle aimait sa vie et n'en changerait pour rien au monde.

Après avoir traversé un long dédale chaleureux à la propreté éclatante, Krystal arriva sur le pont. La différence de température entre le cœur du bateau et le pont fut saisissante et il fallut quelques secondes à la jeune femme pour s'adapter.

Elle aurait aimé se jeter dans la piscine d'eau douce située à la poupe du navire mais avait quelques obligations à remplir avant cela.

La proue était grouillante de monde, bruyante. Les coupes de champagne s'entrechoquaient gaiement. De la musique techno était diffusée par des haut-parleurs, façon peu naturelle pour le propriétaire de se faire passer pour un _jeune_ malgré ses cinquante ans bien tassés.

Le propriétaire du yacht, Trevor Moore, avait fait fortune dans l'immobilier, flairant les bonnes occasions, sachant quand et où acheter, à quel moment revendre. Au fil du temps, il avait investi dans des appartements et immeubles de plus en plus cossus, jusqu'à avoir son propre immeuble à Dubaï.

Dubaï était pour lui, comme pour beaucoup, signe de richesse et de réussite. Aussi, après l'acquisition de son immeuble aux Émirats Arabes Unis, Moore avait cessé de prospecter dans l'immobilier. Ses biens faisaient pleuvoir à eux seuls suffisamment d'argent pour subvenir aux besoins financiers pharaoniques du milliardaire durant une dizaine de vies.

Sauf qu'il n'en avait qu'une seule.

Il n'avait ni enfant ni femme -sa dernière compagne avait tenté de récupérer une pension alimentaire mais Moore s'était entouré des meilleurs avocats et avait gagné son procès. Il vivait donc seul et profitait de son argent et de sa notoriété pour se retrouver entouré.

Aussi, Moore passait la saison estivale sur son yacht et faisait venir ses amis qui ne gravitaient autour de lui que pour son argent -il avait beau savoir pertinemment pour quelles raisons ces hommes répondaient présents à ses invitations, il n'en avait cure, tant qu'il y avait du monde à bord.

De sorte à ce que sa saison en mer ne soit pas une croisière de beaufs, avec uniquement des hommes malotrus et mal élevés, Moore faisait venir des filles. Elles aussi n'étaient là que pour l'argent, mais elles représentaient une cure de jouvence pour le propriétaire.

Elles incitaient également les hommes invités à bien se conduire. Moore riait de voir ses amis rentrer leur ventre ou éviter de roter en présence de l'assistance féminine.

Certains d'entre eux faisaient venir leurs propres accompagnatrices, sans forcément demander l'accord de Moore qui ne s'en formalisait pas, tant que les filles étaient majeures et belles.

Moore avait ses filles préférées, selon l'endroit où il mouillait son yacht. Seule Krystal était amenée à le rejoindre où qu'il soit sur le globe.

Ils s'était rencontrés lors d'une soirée bienfaisance où personne n'était sur place pour soutenir les enfants cancéreux mais uniquement pour voir et être vu. Krystal avait été payée pour tenir compagnie à un vieillard aigri à l'hygiène douteuse et Moore était de ceux qui voulaient simplement se montrer.

Ils avaient fait connaissance et Krystal avait fini par lui laisser ses coordonnées. A la base elle avait pensé en faire un client comme les autres mais lui l'avait rappelée pour qu'elle lui tienne compagnie à bord. Il avait apprécié, outre la plastique et le visage parfaitement dessiné de la jeune call-girl, son intelligence et sa vivacité d'esprit.

Il savait qu'elle se faisait payer cher la durée du séjour, mais rien n'était trop cher pour elle.

Il n'avait jamais couché avec elle et ne l'invitait pas à bord pour cela. De même, personne à bord n'avait droit de faire plus que parler avec elle. Si Moore ne pouvait pas coucher avec elle, personne sur son bateau ne le ferait.

La vérité était que si l'argent peut payer pleins de choses, il ne peut pas rendre à un pénis sa fonction érectile. Moore avait dû se faire opérer d'un cancer de la prostate et avait subi une prostatectomie radicale. Des nerfs entourant la glande avaient été sectionnés, condamnant Moore à une vie quasiment abstinente.

L'argent du milliardaire n'avait rien pu changer à cela.

Au travers de la foule grouillante, Krystal repéra celui qui l'avait conviée à bord et traversa la proue comme elle le put en jouant des épaules.

Sur un ton légèrement plus enjoué que naturel, elle lança :

-Trevor ! C'est un véritable plaisir de te revoir !

**Est-ce que ça vous a plu ? Bises et à dimanche prochain ! **


	14. Chapitre 13 - Craquer

**Bonjour les filles ! Comment ça va ?**

**Aujourd'hui, on retrouve - un peu- Edward ! Je n'ai pas été hyper sympa avec lui, mais ça va le faire ! XD**

**Momo6 : C'est bien de ne pas être déprimée à l'idée de rentrer de vacances ! XD Oh ouais, j'ai franchement pas été sympa ahah mais c'est pas ma faute, c'est celle de Tanya ! Pour Angie, ça j'avoue, c'est entierement moi ! ahah**

**Heuu non c'est pas aujourd'hui qu'ils vont se parler ^^ ils vont avoir trop de choses à penser ahah**

**Chapitre 13 - Craquer**

-Non mais moi j'aime pas ça du tout !

-Ah mais moi non plus ! Je ne m'y retrouve plus du tout ! Tout à l'heure j'ai passé un quart d'heure à trouver un bon de sortie ! Je veux même pas imaginer le bordel que ça serait si ça arrivait en plein rush !

-Mesdames, je comprends que tant de changements soient perturbants pour vous, mais c'est pour le mieux et le temps vous aidera à trouver vos repères.

-Du temps ? Mais on n'en a pas ! On court sans cesse partout dans tous les sens ! Une perf', un bassin, des constantes, les toilettes… Vous trouvez vraiment que c'est le bon moment pour tout modifier ainsi ?

Toutes les infirmières de neuro se trouvaient dans la salle de réunion dont les stores avaient été baissés. Toutes étaient furieuses contre le Docteur Cullen et ses nouveautés.

Edward avait obtenu son budget pour améliorer la confidentialité due aux patients et avait donc apporté de profonds changements dans les modes de transmissions. Plutôt que des dossiers laissés aux yeux de tous, Edward avait investi dans de nombreuses tablettes tactiles. L'intégralité du personnel de neurochirurgie ainsi que chaque interne présent dans le service pour la journée possédait depuis le matin même un code à mémoriser et une tablette interchangeable.

Elles possédaient des socles permettant la recharge sur le bureau des infirmières mais également à l'entrée de chaque bloc.

Les tablettes étaient reliées à l'Intranet de la même façon que l'application qu'Edward avait contribué à mettre en place pour l'encadrement des internes. De fait, les dossiers étaient mis à jour en réseau : si une infirmière notait dans le dossier numérique qu'elle venait d'accomplir une injection intramusculaire, toute personne qui consulterait le dossier l'apprendrait.

Les codes à mémoriser pour activer l'outil permettaient la confidentialité des informations. Ils permettaient également l'interchangeabilité des tablettes de sorte à ce qu'elles ne soient pas nominatives.

Edward était plutôt fier de son initiative qu'il trouvait à la fois efficace et productive. Il comptait faire cet essai dans son service et l'étendre à l'ensemble des services de chirurgie selon les résultats.

Seulement cela commençait mal.

-Veuillez remarquer, Mademoiselle Stanley, que je ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis. Il était temps que certaines choses changent et maintenant c'est le cas. Une formation sera dispensée d'ici ce soir pour vous permettre de prendre en main au mieux les tablettes, d'ici là faites au mieux, avec un peu de bonne volonté.

-Mais… Tenta de répliquer Kaytlin Haniston, une des nombreuses infirmières contrariée qui souhaitaient punir les Docteur Sexy-Cullen en tirant brutalement une de ses mèches de cheveux… avant de plaquer fermement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

-Il n'y a pas de « mais » ! La voix d'Edward avait claqué comme le fouet d'une dominatrice dans son donjon. Cela ne fit qu'accentuer bon nombre de fantasmes pervers. Les modes de transmissions écrites doivent changer et il en est ainsi, que vous soyez d'accord ou non. Si je voulais votre avis je vous l'aurais demandé et ce n'est pas le cas ! Si l'air du numérique ne vous convient pas, vous pouvez toujours démissionner pour retourner à l'âge de pierre !

Edward récupéra sur l'immense bureau qui trônait au centre de la pièce une pile de papiers qu'il avait amenée avec lui dans la salle de réunion dans l'unique but de se donner de la constance.

Edward avait appréhendé cette conversation avec ses infirmières, pour la seule raison qu'elles sont des femmes et représentent tout ce qu'Edward redoutent le plus au monde.

Seulement il ne s'était pas présenté à elles en tant qu'homme meurtri ni proie facile mais en tant que chef de service, homme sûr de lui et de ce qu'il voulait mettre en place. Son charisme avait impressionné la totalité des infirmières qui avaient dû faire une croix sur la sécheresse et la propreté de leur sous-vêtement.

Elles restèrent immobiles et silencieuses dans la salle obscure aux stores fermés et à la luminosité moindre. Elles étaient soufflées et ne trouvaient pas quoi répondre. Certaines avaient des connaissances en informatique et nouvelles technologies mais ce n'étaient pas le cas de la plupart d'entre elles.

Leur surprise avait été complète lorsqu'elles étaient arrivées pour la relève et avaient trouvé autant de matériel numérique et plus aucun dossier se baladant sur leur borne d'accueil. Haniston avait cherché la confrontation avec le Docteur Sexy-Cullen qui lui avait simplement répondu que le service de neuro devait vivre avec son temps et s'adapter à son époque.

Stanley, elle, avait carrément contrecarré les directives implicites et s'était emparé de feuilles volantes pour noter les constantes de ses patients et les soins qu'elle leur avait prodigué dans la matinée.

Edward avait vu rouge peu de temps après son arrivée, lui qui avait été si content de démarrer sa journée avec les nouvelles tablettes, aboutissements de son premier réaménagement mobilier avait vu sa journée devenir bien compliquée.

En quittant la salle de réunion, il traversa le dédale de couloirs de son service d'un pas pressé jusqu'à s'enfermer dans la remise où était stocké le réassort des infirmières. Il ne prit pas la peine d'allumer la lumière.

Parmi les draps propres et repassés, les pansements et les compresses stériles, les nerfs du chef de service craquèrent.

La petite pièce sans fenêtre était son refuge en cas de coup dur. Il s'y refugiait rarement grâce au fait qu'il maîtrisait son environnement mais parfois, comme ce jour-là, il était amené à interagir plus que les autres avec ses collègues féminines, amenant en lui tous les symptômes d'une crise d'angoisse.

Les membres du neurochirurgien étaient tremblants et incontrôlables. Sa respiration était saccadée et bien trop rapide. Il sentait les gouttes de sueur perler sur sa nuque et n'osait même pas compter les pulsations cardiaques qu'il ressentait jusque dans ses tempes.

Il appuya son dos contre le mur sur lequel était encastrée la porte et se laissa glisser jusqu'à ce que ses fesses ne touchent le linoléum qui recouvrait le sol.

Alors que sa vision était tachetée de petites étoiles mouvantes, il tâtonna une des étagères à sa portée jusqu'à ce que ses doigts ne se referment autour de paires de ciseaux stériles conditionnées dans des sachets à usage unique. Edward savait qu'assis, il ne trouverait ni mieux ni plus pratique et s'en contenta.

Ses doigts tremblants eurent du mal à séparer le papier de son opercule mais finirent par réussir. Edward fit, à l'aveuglette, une petite ouverture, même pas de quoi en sortir l'instrument, et appliqua ses lèvres contre l'ouverture.

Il savait qu'un plus grand contenant aurait été plus efficace et pratique mais n'avait pas la force de chercher mieux.

Il respira ainsi dans l'emballage de l'instrument qui n'avait plus rien de stérile. La petitesse du paquet l'obligeait à faire de petits mouvements respiratoire, ce qui ne calmait en rien son angoisse qu'il n'arrivait pas à canaliser. Cependant, à force de concentration, il réussit à produire des inspirations et expirations plus amples, ce qui commença à apaiser ses tremblements.

Il abandonna le plastique et tenta de réguler de lui-même sa respiration et sa crise.

Au bout d'un moment qui lui parut infiniment long, l'attaque de panique céda du terrain et Edward se détendit. L'angoisse le laissa apathique sur le sol de la remise. Il lui fallut un moment supplémentaire pour recouvrer suffisamment d'énergie pour vouloir et pouvoir se relever et se mettre debout.

Une fois fait, il marqua un temps d'hésitation avant de poser sa main sur la poignée et l'enclencher. Il n'avait aucune envie de retourner dans l'arène des lionnes. Elles étaient toutes liguées contre lui et il savait pertinemment que si elles voulaient attaquer simultanément il succomberait rapidement sous l'assaut et les griffes acérées.

Aussi, lorsqu'il entendit des éclats de voix masculine, le chirurgien reprit contenance : il pourrait trouver du soutien.

Il entrouvrit la porte et reconnut la voix du Docteur Withlock. Avec un soupir de soulagement le chef de neuro s'engagea dans le couloir en prenant la direction qu'il supposait être celle de son ami. Jasper était en pleine conversation avec Williamson devant la chambre d'un de ses patients.

-Oh Ed, on parlait justement de toi !

-Hum ? Ça ne devait pas être en bien…

Edward avait parlé de son projet d'aménagement à ses meilleurs amis, de même qu'à ses parents, de sorte à avoir un avis extérieur sur les profondes modifications qu'il voulait apporter. Il avait le soutien de chacun de ses proches mais, au contraire d'Edward, ils avaient tous conscience que l'opinion des infirmières ne lui serait pas favorable.

Elles avaient toutes beaucoup de travail et, même si elles étaient encore motivées par leur travail et satisfaites des conditions dans lesquelles elles exerçaient, étaient réfractaires à tout changement qui surviendrait dans leur routine.

Les journées des infirmières étaient réglées comme une jeune fille sous contraceptif. Rien n'était imprévu, tout était contrôlé, des toilettes des patients aux tours effectués dans les services de sorte à prendre les constantes des patients. De fait, l'arrivée des tablettes numériques était un pavé dans la mare.

Edward n'avait pas prévu que les infirmières le vivraient si mal. Le problème est qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de les prévenir en amont, ni de s'assurer qu'elles soient formées le moment venu. Son article sur les nanotechnologies venait d'être publié et de nombreux confrères le contactaient depuis, dans l'espoir d'une collaboration sur une recherche, un article ou un colloque.

Il avait eu beaucoup de travail et c'était sans compter le fait que Krystal ne lui avait toujours pas parlé depuis le jour où le prématuré était décédé, lorsque le bloc opératoire lui avait fait perdre toute notion du temps.

Ne souhaitant ni la harceler ni passer pour un homme désespéré, il s'était contenté de ne lui envoyer que quelques SMS, d'abord pour s'excuser à nouveau puis pour tenter d'avoir de ses nouvelles, vérifier qu'elle se portait bien, mais elle ne lui avait pas répondu et cela le stressait.

Il ne l'avait vue que peu de fois et pourtant elle avait déjà beaucoup d'importance à ses yeux. Il avait appris à être en confiance avec une femme, jusqu'à regretter son absence. Il était bien avec elle, elle chassait ses angoisses et l'apaisait.

Il avait besoin d'elle et elle lui manquait.

-Disons que tout l'hôpital est au courant de la révolution de tes infirmières ! Lâcha Jasper.

-Il ne leur manque que des gilets jaunes !

A peine la remarque franchit les lèvres de Williamson qu'il se rendit compte non seulement de ce qu'il venait de dire mais également -et surtout !- à qui. Edward était son supérieur et avait tout pouvoir sur sa carrière.

Aussi Williamson enfouit ses mains dans les poches de sa blouse et s'éloigna d'un pas pressé, la tête baissée entre les épaules.

-Des gilets jaunes, il est sérieux ? Il s'est cru en France ou quoi ?

-Peut-être qu'il s'attend à ce que tu lui offres un café et un croissant pour son petit déjeuner !

-Il peut toujours courir pour que je lui paie un petit dej'.

Jasper et Edward regardèrent le titulaire s'enfoncer dans les couloirs du service.

-Comment ça s'est passé avec tes infirmières ?

-Mal !

-Tant que ça ?

-Ouep.

Edward bascula le poids de son corps d'avant en arrière, soulevant en alternance ses talons et ses orteils du sol, tel un tout jeune enfant surpris lors d'une bêtise.

-Elles t'ont mis KO

-Elles se sont toutes rebellées contre moi !

Edward fit une moue presque enfantine. Jasper aurait ri s'il n'avait pas eu conscience que cela traduisait une véritable souffrance.

-Tu as réussi à leur tenir tête ?

Jasper profita du calme relatif de son service et du fait que son ami n'avait pas de chirurgie dans l'immédiat pour le diriger l'air de rien vers l'ascenseur.

-Je crois. J'y suis peut-être même allé un peu trop fort.

Il grimaça en se souvenant du ton qu'il avait employé contre les infirmières alors même qu'il comprenait leur position. Il savait avoir foiré la mise en place de son nouveau système et aurait pu s'en excuser s'il ne s'était senti aussi acculé.

-Est-ce que tu as l'impression que c'était justifié ?

Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent derrière eux et Jasper appuya sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée sans qu'Edward ne se rende vraiment compte qu'il quittait son service où rien n'allait.

-D'un côté oui parce que je sais que mon projet est bon et qu'ainsi nous respecterons au mieux le secret médical qui nous incombe mais en même temps je sais pertinemment que j'ai mal amené la chose.

Jasper le conduisit jusqu'au self et commanda à la barista deux cafés allongés. Il convia son ami autour d'une des tables libres et c'est seulement à ce moment-là qu'Edward se rendit compte qu'il avait traversé l'hôpital.

-Est-ce que tu sais ce qui as foiré dans la mise en place de ton projet ?

-Ouais. J'aurais dû les prévenir et les former en amont...

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'as pas fait ?

_A cause de Krystal _pensa Edward, seulement il se reprit avant que sa phrase ne franchisse la barrière de ses lèvres. Il voulait garder la jeune femme tel un trésor dont on ne veut pas ébruiter le secret.

Il avait conscience du fait que cela l'amenant à objectiver Krystal mais il n'arrivait pas à la considérer autrement que comme un secret. Il était loin d'avoir honte d'elle et de sa profession, il avait seulement peur de ce que ses amis pourraient être tenté de dire à la jeune femme.

Bien évidemment, s'il arrivait aux oreilles d'Emmett, Jasper ou même Rosalie, qu'une femme avait réussi à monopoliser l'esprit de l'imminent neurochirurgien, ils voudraient tout trois la rencontrer. Et cela, Edward le refusait.

-Tu sais, avec les retombées de l'article...

Edward avait répondu d'air air vague et détaché en touillant son café noir sans vraiment y prêter attention. Il fut suffisamment crédible pour que Jasper n'y voit que du feu.

Jasper était réellement inquiet pour son ami. Il avait repéré la pâleur extrême et les quelques gouttes restantes de sueur qui témoignaient de la crise d'angoisse que son ami venait de subir. Il savait que la confrontation avec les infirmières l'avait ébranlé, certes parce que cela pointait les défauts de management du neurochirurgien mais aussi et surtout à cause du rappel violent de l'ascendant que Tanya avait pu avoir sur lui.

Cependant Edward ne fit rien pour apaiser les craintes de son ami. Il ne voulait d'apitoiement, juste un peu de compassion.

Alors qu'il buvait la première gorgée de son café, Perez arriva dans la cafétéria essoufflée et échevelée.

-Docteur Cullen, Docteur Withlock, on vous demande aux urgences. Vos bippers sont déchargés ou quoi ?

C'était le cas de celui de Jasper. Celui d'Edward était resté sur le sol de la remise.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO **

Il n'y avait pas de réseau en pleine mer, voilà pourquoi Krystal ne fut pas surprise de sentir son téléphone vibrer autant qu'un sextoy alors que la vedette la rapprochait de la terre ferme.

Même si elle s'était inquiétée de savoir si ses colocataires avaient réussi à se débrouiller lors de son absence -ne serait-ce que pour se nourrir- et si elles se portaient bien, contrôler son écran représentait un retour à la vie quotidienne qu'elle souhaitait reporter encore de quelques minutes.

Elle aimait ce qu'elle faisait de sa vie mais son séjour en croisière était une parenthèse, l'équivalent des grandes vacances pour le commun des mortels et, comme bien des gens, elle souhaitait prolonger cela encore un peu.

Le personnel de bord l'aida à rejoindre le ponton avant de décharger sa valise.

Krystal avait à peine les pieds posés sur l'assemblage de lattes de bois que le même chauffeur qu'à l'aller se saisit de la valise et incita la jeune femme à le suivre jusqu'au véhicule.

Krystal arborait ce bronzage qu'elle aimait tant exhiber à Seattle. Elle savait qu'ainsi elle ferait des envieux, à commencer par ses colocataires. Même si Cassandre et Candy avaient un carnet d'adresses bien fourni, aucun de leurs clients n'était assez friqué pour se payer de telles excentricités.

De fait, Krystal aimait bien taquiner ses amies.

Elle prit place à l'arrière de la limousine et se laissa conduire jusqu'à l'aéroport sans se lasser du paysage magnifique qui s'offrait à elle.

Krystal patienta jusqu'à arriver à l'aéroport et avoir enregistré sa valise pour regarder son téléphone. Le premier nom qu'elle vit fut celui de Volturis et elle félicita de ne pas avoir regardé plus tôt, sous peine de gâcher ses derniers instants de voyage.

Elle vit une quantité impressionnante et innombrable de tentatives de John de la contacter, que ce soit par textos ou messages vocaux. Elle ne prit pas la peine d'écouter ces derniers mais ouvrit certains des textos afin de savoir s'il avait tenté de la contacter pour un contrat.

Elle fut à la fois déçue et perturbée de constater qu'il avait tenté de la joindre uniquement pour avoir de ses nouvelles. Krystal préférait de loin un contrat à un homme trop protecteur.

Enfin, elle prêta attention à la dizaine de messages écrits de Candy qui ne disaient rien d'autre que « Appelle moi ! ».

Le cœur de la jeune femme s'emballa jusqu'à devenir frénétique. Depuis une semaine, sa meilleure amie tentait de lui parler alors que Krystal faisait bronzette sur la proue d'un yacht.

Elle s'apprêtait à l'appeler quand elle se rendit compte que l'embarquement pour son vol avait déjà commencé depuis longtemps et était sur le point de prendre fin.

Tongs aux pieds, Krystal courut pour traverser l'aéroport. Elle ne sentait que le rythme effréné de son cœur dans ses tempes. Ça et une peur intense pour Candy qui pointait dans le fond de sa cage thoracique.

Elle eut son vol au dernier moment. Trevor Moore avait eu la bonté de lui affréter un jet privé sans escale pour le Sea-Tac. Elle ne passerait donc pas par New York et n'aurait pas l'occasion de contacter Candy. Quelques autres connaissances de Moore avaient été conviées à bord, ce qui lui avait valu une certaine ponctualité.

De fait, Krystal passa l'intégralité de son vol à se ronger littéralement les ongles d'angoisse. Candy savait pertinemment que son aînée était injoignable lorsqu'elle réalisait ce genre de contrat, alors Krystal se demandait à quoi rimaient ces SMS. Les filles avaient-elles de si gros problèmes que la logique avait déserté Candy ?

Krystal se demanda pourquoi seule Candy avait cherché à la joindre et pas Cassandre. Elle avait d'abord pensé que le soucis ne devait concerné que la future styliste et être tellement mineure qu'elles n'en avaient pas parlé entre elles. Et, alors que Krystal commençait à s'autopersuader que rien de grave n'avait pu se passer, l'idée que si Cassandre n'avait pas cherché à la contacter et si le ton de Candy était si impérieux, c'était probablement parce que la plus jeune avait eu des soucis, de gros soucis.

Lorsque l'avion atterrit sur le tarmac, après avoir traversé d'épais nuages gris et essuyé une pluie torrentielle, Krystal était convaincue de la mort de la plus jeune de ses amies à tel point qu'elle n'osait pas même appeler Candy pour lui demander ce qui avait bien pu arriver. Elle refusait d'apprendre ce genre de chose par téléphone.

Elle sortit avec précipitation du jet et trépigna jusqu'à récupérer sa valise. Elle avait bien pensé à la laisser pour arriver plus tôt à l'appartement et savoir de quoi il s'agissait mais les clés de la Yaris et de l'appartement se trouvaient à l'intérieur.

Elle maudit la terre entière sur quatre générations jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse mettre la main sur son bagage.

Une fois fait, elle courut pour sortir de l'aéroport, sans prêter attention à la différence de climat. Candy l'avait bien trop angoissée pour qu'elle ne se soucie de cela à bord de l'avion et ce n'est qu'une fois les doubles portes automatiques du Sea-Tac ouvertes et face au rideau opaque de pluie que Krystal se rendit compte qu'elle portait toujours sa petite robe de plage orange. Elle pouvait certes ainsi jouer avec le rendu qu'offrait son tout nouveau bronzage mais, étant donné la pluie, ça n'en valait pas la peine.

Ceci étant, Krystal avait bien plus de considération pour ses amies que pour la pluie, aussi après une fraction de seconde d'hésitation, elle se lança. Le choc thermique et l'intensité de la pluie lui donnèrent l'impression d'être poignardée d'une centaine de coups de couteau, à la manière d'un gosse de rue pris entre de bandes rivales.

Elle traversa d'un pas rapide le parking tout en tentant de fouiller la pochette externe de sa valise jusqu'à ce que ses doigts ne se referment autour des clés de la Yaris.

Elle reprit sa course malgré le peu de confort qu'apportaient les tongs sur un sol déjà couvert de quelques centimètres d'eau.

A hauteur de sa voiture, elle déverrouilla le coffre et y jeta sans ménagement sa valise, tout en se rendant compte que seule l'adrénaline le lui permit.

Krystal s'engouffra dans l'habitacle, tourna sa clé dans le neiman et poussa un profond soupir en constatant la coopération du véhicule : ce n'était vraiment pas le jour où le moteur pouvait se permettre ce genre de chose.

Krystal poussa le chauffage au maximum alors que ses cheveux ruisselaient d'une eau glaciale. Le chauffage ne laissait s'échapper que de l'air froid, le temps que le moteur ne chauffe, mais la jeune femme ne prit pas le temps d'attendre que l'habitacle se réchauffe.

Frigorifiée et épuisée par la durée du vol, elle manœuvra pour s'extirper de sa place de stationnement et quitta en vitesse le parking. Ses mains tremblaient sur le volant, ses yeux s'embuaient de larmes. Elle regrettait d'avoir accepté la croisière. C'était le type de contrat qu'elle faisait payer très cher de sorte à compenser le fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas veiller sur ses amies mais elle se rendait alors compte qu'aucune somme ne pouvait compenser cela.

La pluie ne cessa pas de tomber et son intensité ne diminua nullement. Le ciel était obscurci mais Krystal ignorait si c'était à cause de l'heure ou des nuages. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge digitale lui apprit qu'il était quasiment vingt deux heures. Alors qu'elle se rapprochait de Queen Ann, Krystal se demanda si Candy serait à l'appartement.

Puis elle commença à réfléchir à l'enterrement qu'elle souhaiterait offrir à Cassandre, le type de cercueil, les sortes de fleurs… elle entama même une réflexion sur le discours qu'elle aimerait tenir ce jour-là. Puis elle se rendit compte s'il lui serait impossible de contacter les parents de Cassandre, étant donné qu'elle ne connaissait pas son véritable nom. Leurs coordonnées étaient-elles dans le téléphone de la jeune femme ?

Krystal stationna la Yaris à sa place, récupéra précipitamment sa valise et courut jusqu'à l'ascenseur avant d'appuyer comme une forcenée tarée sur le bouton d'appel.

L'élévateur arriva et la jeune femme s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Ses jambes flagellaient tellement qu'elle dut positionner sa valise à l'horizontale et s'asseoir dessus. Krystal ne s'en rendit pas compte mais des larmes maculèrent ses joues.

Arrivée à son étage, elle bondit sur ses pieds telle un clown à ressort qui jaillirait de la boîte dans laquelle il aurait été comprimé bien trop longtemps.

La main de Krystal trembla tellement qu'elle eut du mal à insérer la clé de l'appartement dans la serrure. Des larmes obstruent sa vue, ne lui facilitant pas la tâche. Elle réussit tant bien que mal à déverrouiller la porte et se précipita à l'intérieur en traînant sa valise derrière elle.

Elle stoppa net dans l'entrée du salon. Candy était assise sur le canapé qui lui faisait face et caressait distraitement son chat. Elle écarquilla ses yeux en voyant Krystal débouler comme une perdue, trempée de la tête aux pieds, ses longs cheveux, rendus raides par l'eau, collés à sa peau.

Elle remarqua le bronzage éblouissant qu'elle arborait, souligné par la légère robe de plage qu'elle portait, cependant ce sont les yeux rougis par les larmes qui attirèrent le plus son attention.

-Krys ? Ça va pas ?

Candy bondit sur ses pieds, sans ménager Durex qui atterrit sur des pattes avant de miauler et de traverser paresseusement la pièce jusqu'à sa gamelle.

Candy enserra son amie aussi fort que ses bras minces pouvaient le lui permettre en faisant abstraction du fait que la peau de Krystal étaient quasiment glacée.

-Ta croisière était si merdique ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Insista la plus jeune d'entre elles, en quête d'informations.

-Non, non. Bredouilla Krystal. Mais… et toi ? J'ai eu tes messages.

-Ah…

Candy ne dit pas un mot de plus et se détacha de son amie. Celle-ci sentait l'angoisse croître encore plus. Candy se détourna et rejoignit sa place sur le canapé. Krystal laissa sa valise sur place, dans l'entrée du salon, et se dirigea également vers le canapé, toujours chaussée de ses tongs. Elle ne vit pas que ses orteils vernis avaient viré au rouge et que ses jambes étaient marbrées par le froid.

Elle s'assit au côté de son amie avant de plier ses jambes jusqu'à glisser ses pieds sous ses fesses.

-Cassy… ? Tenta-elle.

-Elle remplit un contrat et devrait rentrer vers minuit ou une heure.

Krystal poussa un soupir si profond qu'il vida ses poumons de tout l'air sur elle ignorait avoir emmagasiné. Seulement une ampoule sembla s'allumer dans l'esprit de Krystal : si Cassandre allait suffisamment bien pour travailler, que s'était-il passé pour que Candy tente de la contacter alors qu'elle la savait en dehors des réseaux téléphoniques ?

-Est-ce que tu veux bien m'expliquer le problème ?

Candy semblait se tendre, ce qui n'aida pas Krystal à se relaxer. Elle savait que son amie avait la tête sur les épaules et n'était pas du genre à paniquer pour rien.

-Ouais… Heu… Couvre toi plutôt !

Candy tendit son bras vers le sommet du dossier et se saisit d'un de leurs plaids moelleux qu'elle lui tendit. Krystal se couvrit comme elle put mais ne fut pas dupe et savait que Candy ne faisait que tenter de gagner du temps.

-Merci. Et maintenant tu veux bien me raconter ce qui ne va pas ?

-Mouais…

Krystal fut surprise de constater à quel point Candy était gênée et tenta de l'aider :

-Ca te concerne toi uniquement ou Cassy aussi.

-Pas Cassy en tout cas.

-Ok. Elle sait ce qu'il se passe ?

-Oui mais elle ne sait pas comment m'aider.

Krystal réfléchit quelques secondes avant de saisir la nuance précédente.

-Ca concerne donc toi et quelqu'un d'autre ?

-C'est ça.

Candy se montrait fascinée par ses ongles et ses cuticules. Elle ne savait plus où se mettre et souhaitait plus que tout qu'un immense gouffre s'ouvre sur l'assise du canapé et l'engloutisse à jamais.

-Tu t'es trouvé un Cheney ?

-Naaan !

Candy donna une légère tape du revers de sa main à l'épaule de son amie.

-Ok, alors ça concerne un client ?

Parce que Candy se referma aussitôt, Krystal comprit qu'elle avait visé juste. Une fois de plus, Krystal imagina le pire.

-Il t'a fait du mal ? Tu as prévenu la Police ? Tu veux que je lui casse la gueule ?

Sans relever la tête de sa contemplation ongulaire, Candy sourit à la fin de la réplique de son amie. Elle savait que Krystal serait un soutien dans n'importe quelle circonstance mais se retrouver face à la preuve concrète de son dévouement déstabilisa et rassura à la fois la jeune femme.

-Non, non. Il ne m'a pas fait de mal. Enfin pas vraiment.

-Bon, je comprends rien, alors abrège s'il te plaît !

-Le préservatif a craqué !

Les mots s'étaient précipités hors de la bouche de Candy, comme s'ils la délivraient d'un fardeau. Et c'était le cas. Candy s'était confiée à Cassandre, bien plus facilement qu'à Krystal, mais la cadette ne connaissaient pas la marche à suivre ni quoi faire.

Candy avait facilement parlé à sa jeune amie parce que Cassandre était celle du trio à toujours poser des questions stupides, elle était celle qui faisait des conneries et se faisait rabrouer. De fait, si quelqu'un aurait pu craquer un préservatif, Candy aurait parié sur Cassandre et pas… sur elle-même.

Elle avait attendu et redouté le retour de Krystal. Elle représentait l'autorité, la maturité, rien n'allait jamais de travers dans sa vie. Candy avait eu l'impression de la trahir quand, une fois que son client s'était retiré, ils avaient tous les deux constaté que le latex ne formait plus qu'une sorte de bague autour de la verge du client, près de sa base. Candy avait trouvé le reste du préservatif quelques heures plus tard, après avoir uriné.

Rien, absolument rien ne l'avait protégée du sperme de son client et de tous les dangers qu'il représentait. Lorsqu'ils avaient constaté le craquage du préservatif, Candy avait paniqué et mis son client à la porte. Elle n'avait pas osé lui demander si elle devait se méfier d'une éventuelle infection sexuellement transmissible. Elle avait été _juste_ morte de honte.

Ceci étant, le risque de maladie n'était pas là seule chose qui terrorisait Candy. Le fait est qu'après un rapide calcul, elle s'était rendue compte que l'incident était arrivé alors qu'elle était en pleine période d'ovulation. Elle avait mis plus de trente six heures à penser au fait de se prévenir d'une possible grossesse et aller dans une pharmacie pour prendre la pilule du lendemain.

Elle s'était cachée sous un chapeau ainsi qu'une paire de lunettes de soleil -alors que la pluie était drue- tellement elle n'assumait pas ce qu'elle était en train de vivre.

Elle avait gobé sa pilule alors qu'elle se rendait en bus à l'université et n'avait lu la notice qu'une fois le soir venu, à la collocation. Elle avait cru être débarrassée du risque de grossesse et était donc tombée des nues lorsqu'elle s'est rendue compte que la notice indiquait qu'un risque de gestation n'était pas exclu par la prise médicamenteuse.

Candy était donc bouffée par le stress depuis une semaine.

Elle prit le temps de raconter à Krystal sa prise de médicaments et toutes ses interrogations sans jamais oser croiser le regard de son amie.

-Ok, prends tes godasses on va à l'hôpital !

-A l'hôpital ?

-Ouep. On va faire checker deux ou trois trucs et ça sera plus rapide si c'est fait là-bas.

-Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu considères que je suis malade ?

-Non, banane ! Juste qu'il faut qu'on soit sûre de certaines choses pour pouvoir aviser.

Candy se perdit dans ses pensées, se demandant si Krystal faisait référence à un délai pour avorter ou une prise précoce de traitement en cas de contamination au VIH.

Dans un état second, Candy se leva du canapé et se dirigea dans sa chambre pour attraper une veste, des chaussures étanches et sa carte de crédit. En revenant dans le salon, elle constata que Krystal, elle, n'avait pas bougé de sous son plaid.

-Et toi tu comptes sortir comme ça ? Tu sais que t'es plus dans les Caraïbes ?

Le souvenir de la pluie glaciale décida Krystal à se lever avec précipitation à la recherche d'une tenue plus chaude, et de chaussures fermées. La tension commençait à perdre du terrain. Krystal se rendait compte qu'elle s'était réellement fait des films, imaginant de suite le pire.

Elle comprenait parfaitement le stress que ressentait son amie ainsi que le fait qu'elle se soit sentie aussi perdue mais Krystal était soulagée qu'il ne soit question _que de cela._

Une fois prête et ses cheveux essorés et attachés à la va-vite, Krystal rejoignit le salon, récupéra ses clés et son portable.

Toutes deux quittèrent l'appartement. Dans l'ascenseur, Candy préféra fuir le regard de son amie et pianota un message à l'intention de Cassandre pour lui expliquer le retour de Krystal et la décision d'un départ pour l'hôpital.

-Est-ce que c'est pas un peu _too much _d'aller à l'hôpital pour ça ? Fit-elle sans détourner son regard de son écran. Enfin, je veux dire… ils peuvent nous envoyer balader en nous disant que c'est pas une urgence.

-Alors je ferai un sit-in jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un s'occupe de toi.

-Si tu fais ça, je vais mourir de honte.

-Si en retour quelqu'un te prend en charge alors je m'en fiche.

Les filles montèrent dans la voiture. Krystal eut la surprise de constater à quel point son siège était trempé et saisit à quel point de simples messages lui avaient fait imaginer le pire.

Elle prit la route pour Virginia Mason sous la pluie toujours aussi abondante et Krystal osa orienter la conversation :

-Est-ce que tu t'es déjà faite tester pour les IST ?

-Bin, heu, non. Comme j'ai toujours fait ça avec du latex, je me suis dit que ça m'en valait pas la peine.

De colère, Krystal frappa son volant de la paume de sa main.

-Putain de bordel ! Nouvelle règle : dépistage systématique tous les trois mois !

-Et les préservatifs ?

-Les préservatifs c'est bien ! Sauf que ça fait pas tout ! Il suffit d'une plaie buccale pour être dans la merde !

-Je veux pas avoir le VIH ! Sanglota Candy. Krystal la trouva attendrissante, fragile, et posa une main qu'elle voulut réconfortante sur le genou de son amie.

-Je sais bien… c'est pour ça qu'on file à l'hôpital. Tu vas avoir droit à une batterie de tests et on avisera à ce moment-là.

-Et toi tu te fais dépister souvent ?

-Bien sûr… Je vois pas comment j'ai fait pour ne jamais aborder le sujet du dépistage avec vous.

-Tu as déjà fait beaucoup, tu sais ?

Candy le pensait sincèrement. Sans Krystal, elle serait encore à arpenter Madison Street, ou morte anonymement. Elle eut une pensée émue pour ses parents qu'elle n'avait pas vus depuis trop longtemps. Elle se promit de leur rendre visite très prochainement.

Krystal bougonna des sons inintelligibles. Elle s'en voulait sincèrement et profondément. Les dépistages étaient devenus tellement banales pour elle qu'elle n'y prêtait même plus attention.

-De toute façon, il y a peu de chance que j'ai choppé ça, hein. Et puis de toute façon ça se soigne, maintenant. On peut vivre avec ! Au pire j'ai choppé la syphilis ou des chlamydias ! Et le Docteur House soigne ça avec deux comprimés ou une injection ou un truc comme ça…

Krystal, stoppée par un feu tricolore fixa son amie avec des yeux écarquillés :

-Tu as des démangeaisons, des boutons chelous ?

-Non ! Enfin je crois pas. Et puis j'ai pas regardé ma chatte dans un miroir depuis mes dix ans !

Toutes deux éclatèrent de rire et ça leur fit du bien. Ce que Krystal n'osa pas verbaliser c'est que quasiment dix millions de personnes au monde vivent avec le VIH sans même le savoir, que plus de trente cinq millions de personnes sont porteuses au monde dont plus d'un million aux Etats-Unis.

Si Candy avait toujours été consciencieuse, ce n'était pas forcément le cas de son client.

Krystal garda pour elle ses statistiques et sa culture générale et se gara sur le parking du Virginia Mason.

-Je veux pas y aller. Je crois que je veux pas savoir.

-Tais toi et sors de là.

-Mais il pleut et tout…

Candy avait reprit sa voix infantile qui émut Krystal. Seulement elle ne lui laissant pas le loisir de choisir. Elle sortit de la Yaris et fit le tour de la voiture jusqu'à ouvrir la portière passager. Elle attrapa Candy par le bras et la tira hors du véhicule.

-Écoute, tenta Candy alors que Krystal la traînait jusqu'à l'entrée des urgences, je préfère rester dans l'ignorance.

-Ah ouais ? Et accoucher d'un morveux dans neuf mois ?

La réplique de Krystal laissa Candy la bouche bée. Bien sûr que non elle ne voulait pas se retrouver avec un enfant. C'est pourquoi elle avait pris la pilule du lendemain au prix exorbitant. Ce qu'elle voulait c'était ouvrir une boutique vestimentaire et faire sa vie tranquillement. Les rares fois où elle avait imaginé un enfant dans sa vie, ce n'était pas avant d'avoir des rides et un homme fiable à ses côtés.

Pour autant, parce que la notice du médicament avait indiqué que rien n'était sûr, elle se demanda si elle était prête à envisager un avortement. Ne pas vouloir s'encombrer d'un enfant était une chose mais avorter semblait en être une autre.

Les deux femmes franchirent les doubles portes automatiques. Elles s'étaient toutes deux imaginé un truc grouillant de monde, bruyant et rempli d'hémoglobine, probablement à cause du Docteur Ross -Clooney était le premier homme à avoir fait mouiller leur culotte !- mais elles purent constater que le service des urgences était relativement calme et propre.

Krystal se dirigea -sans lâcher le bras de Candy- vers la borne d'accueil du service.

-Bonjour mes demoiselles. Fit un infirmier, derrière le comptoir, avec un large sourire. Sa soirée aux urgences était ennuyeuse et bien trop calme. Les deux femmes compensaient le manque d'action. Seulement aucune des deux n'avaient en tête de se lancer en quête d'un nouveau client.

-On est là suite à un préservatif qui a craqué il y a quelques jours. On voudrait un check up en conséquence.

L'infirmier beugua. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi est-ce que les deux femmes avaient eu besoin d'un préservatif, parce que pour lui, c'était lors d'une relation saphique que cela avait eu lieu. Cependant il ne posa pas de questions, ça serait le rôle d'un des internes.

-Bien. Je vais vous installer dans le service et vous contacter un interne.

-Un interne ? Vous êtes sûr ? On peut pas avoir plutôt un résident ou un titulaire plutôt ?

-Nos internes sont très compétents, mademoiselle.

-Hum…

Krystal grommela mais laissa l'infirmier les guider vers un des lits alignés contre un des murs. Ils étaient vides mais de l'activité avait lieu dans une des pièces fermées face à la succession des lits. C'était la seule source de mouvements dans le service. Certaines personnes en blouses entraient ou sortaient d'un pas pressé dans la pièce aux stores fermés.

L'infirmier se mit en quête d'informations et revit son jugement saphique quand il comprit que seule une des deux femmes avait besoin d'analyses. Candy répondit à ses questions tout en omettant sa véritable identité ainsi que les véritables circonstances de l'incident. Elle précisa simplement avoir une vie sexuelle particulièrement active.

Une fois l'infirmier parti, Candy s'installa sur le lit qui leur avait été présenté et ne prêta pas attention à ce qui se déroulait face à elle. Elle était trop absorbée, une fois de plus, par ses ongles. Son esprit était préoccupé à la fois par l'inefficacité possible de sa pilule et la menace tangible d'une infection sexuelle. Bien évidemment, elle pensait également au fait qu'il n'était pas improbable qu'elle-même ait contaminé son client. Ce dont elle était sûre était que si elle était porteuse de quoi que ce soit elle n'oserait jamais le recontacter pour une prestation.

Au pire des cas, elle missionnerait Krystal pour qu'elle lui conseille de se faire soigner.

Quinze minutes après que Candy se soit avachie sur le lit et que Krystal ait pris place sur un tabouret inconfortable, une interne se dirigea vers elles, une tablette numérique à la main.

-Candy Hollins ?

-C'est moi ! S'exclama la jeune femme en levant la main comme si elle était encore sur un banc scolaire.

Une des internes affiliée à la gynéco-obstétrie prit un des tabourets à roulettes et s'assit au côté du lit, du côté opposé à celui de Krystal.

Jane Meyer avait toujours été une excellente élève, première de sa classe durant toute sa scolarité, elle considérait l'obstétrique et la gynécologie comme une punition. Elle voulait toucher à tout ce qui était réputé comme étant difficile et sélectif, elle voulait être l'excellence dans l'excellence. Seulement la gynéco n'était qu'un amas de muqueuses roses et dégueulasses à ses yeux.

Elle, voulait de la pédiatrie, de la cardiologie et, bien évidemment, de la neurologie.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes venues aux urgences et pas à un dispensaire ? Une prise de sang et une analyse d'urine peuvent se faire n'importe où !

Candy adressa un regard lourd de reproches à son amie : elle lui avait pourtant dit que ça ne valait pas la peine de se rendre aux urgences. Pourtant Krystal ne démordit pas :

-Et pourtant nous sommes là !

-C'est bien pour cela que je vous le demande : pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes là !

-Parce que votre hôpital a une bonne réputation.

-C'est pour cela que vous venez encombrer notre service ?

Jane n'avait rien d'un médecin patient et sécurisant. Candy était en train de rentrer sa tête entre ses épaules alors que Krystal ne s'avoua pas vaincue. Loin de là.

-Vous allez vraiment refuser une consult' et donc que de l'argent entre dans vos caisses ?

-Pour une prise de sang ? Oui !

Krystal n'en revenait pas. Elle se leva d'un bond et se planta au milieu du service :

-Y aurait-il un putain de médecin consciencieux dans cet hôpital ou dois-je vous faire une réputation de merde sur la toile ?

L'attention de gens présents dans le service fut obtenu, simplement personne n'était suffisamment haut placé pour être utile à la situation.

L'infirmier de l'accueil en charge du tri des arrivants intervint :

-Je vais vous appeler une des résidentes de gynéco, tout va bien se passer, vous pouvez vous réinstaller le temps que le Docteur Hale-McCarty n'arrive.

**Avant que vous ne vous fassiez des films, rappelez vous que la neuro n'a rien à voir avec la gynécologie, Edward ne sera pas son medecin ! ahah**

**Bon par contre... A chaque fois que je publie je perds de l'avance sur ma reserve de chapitre d'avance... j'arrive pas à écrire (ma tête est court-circuitée par ma future fic !) et cette fic me semble sans fin ahah**

**Du coup, j'aurais bien besoin d'un petit coup de main, histoire de remotiver tout ça...**

**Comment est-ce que l'on motive quelqu'un qui écrit ?**

**En laissant une review :-P**


	15. Chapitre 14 - Baiser

**Vous savez quoi ? Je vous kiiiiffe ! **

**Je vous avais demandé une dose de motivation et vous avez été ultra réactive... je vous adooore ! *-***

**Pour vous remercier... un chapitre que vous allez apprécier ! *-***

**Guest : ça c'est un message qui veut tout dire ! ahah merci beaucoup ! :-***

**Momo 6 : C'est sûr qu'il aurait pu s'y prendre autrement, mais au final c'est passé ^^ Le management c'est pas son fort ^^ Tu crois que la neuro peut être appelée aux urgences ? hihi ça serait trop simple, non ? hihi**

**Bisous**

**Un très joyeux anniversaire à Gwen Who ! même si c'était hier XD**

**Bonne lecture à vous ! **

**Chapitre 14 – Baiser **

-Oh putain ! Oh putain ! Oh putain !

Les mains de Rosalie étaient cramponnées au garde corps du sommier supérieur d'un des lits superposés qu'offraient les salles de garde. Ses jambes entouraient les hanches de son mari alors que ses chevilles étaient crochetées dans son dos. Emmett soutenait sa femme sous les fesses et la pilonnait avec ferveur.

Des gouttelettes de sueur perlaient sur le front et les tempes du chirurgien traumatologue. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur sa verge qui allait et revenait avec passion dans l'antre chaud, humide et toujours aussi étroit de sa femme. Le son de leur corps claquant contre l'autre emplissait la petite pièce, favorisant -si c'était encore possible- leur excitation.

Tous deux à moitié vêtus de leur tenue réglementaire étaient proches du paroxysme lorsque le bipper de Rosalie annonça qu'elle était demandée ailleurs. Les hanches d'Emmett redoublèrent d'intensité afin de faire en sorte que l'intention de son épouse ne soit pas détourné par son travail mais elle raffermit sa prise d'une main sur les barreaux du lit supérieur et lâcha sa seconde main pour tâtonner le matelas supérieur où Emmett avait jeté son pantalon. Elle atteignit avec peine, à l'aveuglette, sa pochette et donc son bipper.

-Mon chou, faut que j'y aille !

-Pas maintenant, bordel !

Emmett raffermit sa prise sous les fesses de son épouse et accéléra une fois de plus ses va-et-vient. Il aurait pu être hypnotisé par le mouvement des seins de sa femme sous sa blouse remontée s'il n'avait pas été autant captivé par la vue de sa verge humide.

Le bruit de leurs halètements couvrait celui de leur corps fiévreux qui s'entrechoquaient mais, malheureusement pour Emmett, sa femme était bien plus consciencieuse que lui.

-Désolée bébé !

Elle décrochera ses chevilles et donna par surprise une impulsion à son bassin de façon à faire en sorte qu'Emmett ne la lâche.

En ressentant le vide laissé par la verge de son époux, Rosalie regretta sa décision mais ajusta rapidement sa blouse et se saisit de son pantalon.

-Mais bébé, tu peux pas me laisser comme ça ! Râla Emmett en désignant de ses deux mains sa verge luisante et tendue dans le vide.

Rosalie enfila rapidement son pantalon en affichant un sourire à la fois désolé et narquois. Elle laça le cordon du bas de sa tenue réglementaire avant de se saisir de la main droite de son mari et de la poser sur sa verge.

-Voilà comment régler ton problème, mon chou.

Rosalie quitta la salle de garde dans un rire sadique. Elle savait qu'elle le paierait, plus tôt que tard, mais trouvait la situation -et la tête d'Emmett !- particulièrement risibles.

Elle s'arrêta dans le service, le temps de se laver les mains et vérifier si le mot _sexe_ n'était inscrit sur son front, puis appela et s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur, en direction des urgences.

Rosalie aimait ce genre de garde, un petit coup rapide entre deux interventions était ce s'il y avait de mieux pour lui faire passer de bonnes journées.

Alors que l'ascenseur l'amenait au rez-de-chaussée, elle se demanda à quel genre de cas est-ce qu'elle aurait à faire. Elle aimait l'adrénaline qu'elle ressentait à ce moment-là. Elle pouvait trouver tout ou rien, une césarienne en urgence comme une simple échographie de contrôle. Elle aimait cela.

Durant ses années d'internat, nombreux avaient été ses supérieurs hiérarchiques à lui conseiller de s'orienter vers la pédiatrie ou la gynécologie par misogynie. Selon eux, une femme chirurgien ne pouvait accéder à un service plus pointu, comme la neuro ou la cardio. Par simple esprit de contradiction et pour prouver à ces vieux connards qu'une femme pouvait être tout aussi talentueuse qu'un homme, Rosalie s'était orientée vers la cardiologie, jusqu'à ce qu'un diagnostic d'endométriose ne soit posé sur ses douleurs menstruelles.

Lorsque Rosalie avait pris conscience qu'être pliée en deux et vomir de douleurs lorsqu'elle avait ses règles n'était pas normal, elle s'était orientée vers son médecin de famille qui lui avait répondu qu'avoir mal était normal.

Elle avait dû jouer la lèche botte dans un service de gynécologie, en tant qu'interne en première année, jusqu'à pouvoir aborder le sujet, l'air de rien. Elle avait exposé ses symptômes -douleurs intenses, fatigue chronique, dyspaneurie, troubles urinaires et digestifs…- et le résident avait répondu, l'air de rien et sans se rendre compte de ce qui était en train de se jouer, que les symptômes correspondaient à une endométriose.

Le couperet était tombé et Rosalie avait dû gérer cela seule. Enfin presque. Elle était passée de médecin en médecin -parce qu'elle ne souhaitait pas être traitée par son résident imbu lui-même et insécurisant au possible.

Elle avait eu du mal à trouver quelqu'un qui soit à l'écoute et qui connaisse suffisamment sa pathologie pour l'écouter et l'aiguiller.

Au final, au bout de deux ans elle avait trouvé un médecin indépendant qu'elle avait trouvé fiable et compétant. Il avait su atténuer ses douleurs et lui avait fait passer une batterie de tests. Rosalie avait alors appris qu'elle aurait de très grands risques d'être stérile.

Lorsqu'elle avait appris cela, elle avait aussitôt quitté la cardio au profit de la gynéco et obstétrie. Elle avait dû combler les lacunes creusées par ses deux premières années de formation à fuir ce service.

Elle avait mis de côté son ego vis-à-vis de ses supérieurs misogynes en changeant de service mais son orgueil l'avait poussée à être la meilleure des internes puis résidents.

Et elle avait réussi. Rosalie avait tout pour être heureuse, le seul soucis était… Emmett.

Elle aimait profondément son mari, plus que sa propre vie et aurait donné tout ce qu'elle avait pour lui mais jamais, jamais, elle n'avait réussi à lui parler de sa pathologie. Très tôt dans leur relation Emmett avait abordé la possibilité qu'ils deviennent parents et Rosalie avait subtilement souligné le fait qu'ils étaient loin d'avoir une position professionnelle adéquate : leur résidence était alors loin d'être terminée, les crédits contractés pour leurs études n'étaient pas recouverts et deux carrières de chirurgiens n'étaient pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour élever des enfants.

Seulement leur résidence allaient toucher à leur fin, la paie de titulaire allait contribuer à combler leurs dettes et Rosalie allait n'avoir plus d'autre excuse pour différer leurs tentatives de procréer.

Emmett avait eu tellement l'air enthousiaste, lorsqu'il avait parlé de faire des enfants, de jouer avec eux au ballon dans leur futur jardin, de leurs rires qui empliraient leur future maison, que Rosalie n'avait pas eu le cran de lui dire qu'elle était probablement stérile.

Emmett lui prouvait chaque jour qu'il l'aimait, sa demande en mariage -un comble de romantisme !- et l'officialisation de leur union en étaient la preuve, pourtant Rosalie ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il fuirait s'il apprenait que jamais il ne pourrait nourrir au biberon le fruit de leur union.

Rosalie arriva aux urgences et constata à quel point le service était étrangement calme. Elle se dirigea vers Alec Morthon, l'infirmier en charge du tri, et prit soin de ne pas relever à quel point le service était désert, étant donné que le personnel hospitalier était particulièrement superstitieux et qu'elle pourrait se faire haïr uniquement pour avoir verbalisé le manque d'action.

-J'ai été bipée. Fit la résidente avec un air supérieur qu'elle se forçait à afficher.

Rosalie aurait aimé passer pour une fille sympa, cool, mais ses études l'avaient endurcie, elle avait appris à se battre pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait et à ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds, aussi elle ne voulait pas se montrer trop cordiale ni amicale.

Morthon confirma et transmit ce qu'il savait de la patiente, Candy Hollins. Il relata également l'incident avec l'interne, Jane.

-Quelle plaie celle-là, je te jure !

Rosalie se permit un demi sourire en récupérant une des tablettes alors en charge sur la borne d'accueil.

Edward avait fait un excellent travail avec ses tablettes. Après le râle infirmier qui avait succédé l'arrivée des outils en neuro, et surtout après le coup d'éclat d'Edward en salle de réunion, le personnel avait accepté les tablettes et la formation qui allait avec. Les infirmières avaient dû avouer que c'était bien plus pratique que les dizaines de classeurs lourds qu'elles devaient balader de chambres en chambres.

De fait, les autres services de l'hôpital avaient débloqué des fonds pour s'aligner sur la neurochirurgie.

Rosalie pianota sur sa tablette après avoir entré son code privé et accéda au dossier de mademoiselle Hollins. Il confirma ce qu'avait annoncé Morthon, Meyer n'avait rien fichu pour la patiente !

La résidente rejoignit le seul lit occupé autour duquel les rideaux étaient tirés pour offrir à la patiente un peu d'intimité. Rosalie fît en sorte de faire claquer exagérément ses talons hauts sur le sol pour s'annoncer et se racla la gorge avant de demander si elle pouvait ausculter la patiente.

Après un petit bruit faible qu'elle prit pour un assentiment, Rosalie s'engouffra au travers des rideaux.

Sa patiente, assise sur le lit, s'était faite aussi petite que possible, en position fœtale, les genoux quasiment incrustés dans sa cage thoracique, son cou avait disparu tellement sa tête était rentrée entre ses épaules.

L'amie qui l'accompagnait et qui avait fait un esclandre devant tout le service était détendue sur le tabouret et naviguait l'air de rien sur son téléphone. Elle empocha son téléphone en voyant le médecin arriver. Rosalie ne remarqua pas qu'elle l'avait déjà croisée. Principalement à cause du fait que ce jour-là Rosalie avait été absorbée par une paire de chaussons-licornes.

Krystal, elle, la reconnue immédiatement comme étant la femme nue qu'elle avait vue en photo, lorsqu'elle avait dû aider un colosse à trouver une paire de chaussures pour sa femme. Krystal ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle préférait la voir nue qu'habillée.

_Déformation professionnelle, bordel !_ Pensa-t-elle.

En la voyant dans sa blouse réglementaire, Krystal se souvint du colosse se vantait d'avoir une femme médecin.

Bien sûr, elle fit le lien entre elle et John et se demanda comment il se portait.

-Bonjour. Vous avez demandé un _putain de médecin consciencieux_ et me voilà : Docteur Hale-McCarty.

La remarque de Rosalie eut le mérite de faire sourire les deux filles. Candy se détendit aussitôt, consciente d'avoir à faire à quelqu'un de bien plus abordable que le médecin précédent.

-Enchantée ! Moi c'est Candy et voici ma meilleure amie, Krystal.

Elles se saluèrent d'un mouvement de tête et Rosalie souleva quelques peu le rideau pour récupérer un tabouret et être plus à l'aise.

Assise à hauteur de sa patiente, elle alla à la pêche aux informations.

-Nous sommes là pour un préservatif craqué, c'est bien cela ?

-Oui.

La voix de Candy était cassée, à la limite du coassement. Krystal fut perturbée de voir son amie la plus proche dans cet état et se permit de poser une main qu'elle voulut rassurante sur son pied. Candy puisa dans ce geste suffisamment de courage pour questionner le médecin.

-Vous aussi vous allez nous envoyer bouler en nous disant que ça ne relève pas d'une urgence ?

-Oh, non ! Moi je m'ennuie dans mon service : personne n'accouche, il ne se passe rien du tout ! Du coup vous égaillez ma nuit !

-Vous, je vous aime déjà ! S'exclama Krystal avec un véritable sourire sur les lèvres : elle savait avoir bien fait de la conduire à Virginia Mason et regrettait amèrement que Candy ait été accueillie par l'hautaine première médecin.

-Est-ce que vous avez un moyen de me dire si je suis enceinte ou non ? Tenta Candy d'une toute petite voix.

-A quand datent vos dernières règles ?

-Heu… Elle fixa le plafond en réfléchissant et annonça : trois semaines.

-Ok. C'est encore un peu tôt pour une échographie : on ne verrait rien mais ça ne voudrait pas dire qu'il n'y a rien. Il en va de même avec la prise de sang. Les bêta-HCG que l'on cherche dans une analyse ne sont repérables qu'à partir du dixième jours après la conception, si conception il y a. -Rosalie adressa un clin d'œil rassurant à sa patiente avant de reprendre. Du coup, je vous conseille de revenir la semaine prochaine et à ce moment-là on fera une prise de sang.

-Ok. Candy acquiesça en tentant de cacher sa déception, elle aurait préféré être fixée pour de bon. Et… pour le reste ?

Candy n'osa pas le verbaliser, mais outre le risque de grossesse, elle voulait savoir si elle était porteuse d'une quelconque maladie, que ce soit de longue date ou non.

-Je vais vous faire une prise de sang et vous allez faire pipi dans un gobelet. Idéalement il faudrait le faire le matin, avec vos premières urines, mais quelque chose me dit vous n'aurez pas la patience d'attendre encore.

La grimace de Candy et le rire de Krystal indiquèrent à Rosalie qu'elle avait raison. Elle quitta l'espace matérialisé par les rideaux fermés et s'empara d'un kit de prise de sang, ainsi qu'un pot à urine. Elle vérifia l'écran de son téléphone pour constater qu'Emmett l'avait bombardée de SMS mécontents puis rejoignit sa patiente avec un sourire.

Une rapide inspection du pli du coude de Candy indiqua à Rosalie où piquer et elle désinfecta la zone après s'être gantée.

Rosalie s'enquit auprès de sa patiente quant à savoir si Krystal pouvait rester ou non mais la seule réponse qu'elle obtint fut les doigts de Candy qui comprimèrent brusquement ceux de sa meilleure amie.

-Il y a un risque réel d'une quelconque maladie ?

-Vous parlez pas d'un rhume, hein ?

-Effectivement !

Rosalie se força un peu à rire de la blague de sa patiente, pour l'aider à se détendre.

-Et bien disons que j'ai une vie sexuelle assez mouvementée. Fit-elle pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur sa profession.

-Okay, alors on va balayer un maximum de maladies. Pensez-vous que votre dernier partenaire pourrait être porteur du VIH ?

L'angoisse traversa les prunelles de Candy. C'était la question qu'elle se posait en boucle depuis une semaine.

-Je vais prendre ça pour un oui. Je vais lancer une sérologie mais il faut savoir qu'en cas d'exposition récente, les analyses ne seraient positives que dans quatre mois. De fait, si j'ai votre accord, j'aimerais débuter une trithérapie d'urgence, de sorte à minimiser les risques.

-Okay, Okay…

Le regard de Candy se perdit dans le vide.

-Donc analyse de sang pour la grossesse la semaine prochaine et une autre dans quatre mois, c'est ça ? Récapitula Krystal au moment où Rosalie piqua.

-Tout à fait. Et on va ajouter un examen vaginal pour élargir le panel des maladies recherchées, par contre on va faire ça dans mon service et pas aux urgences.

La remarque de Rosalie ne fit sourire qu'elle. Elle termina sa prise de sang et invita sa patiente à la suivre en gynécologie. Krystal sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa pochette et vit que Cassandre était en train d'essayer de la joindre.

-Est-ce que je peux vous attendre ici ?

-Oui, pas de soucis ! -Rosalie était même soulagée de ne pas avoir l'amie de sa patiente présente durant l'auscultation, elle aurait trouvé cela particulièrement étrange.

Krystal regarda le rideau se refermer derrière son amie puis rappela Cassandre. Elle prit de ses nouvelles et donna de celles de Candy. Durant l'examen pelvien de son amie, Krystal resta cachée derrière les rideaux à papoter avec Cassandre. Même si elles n'avaient aucune réponse à toutes leurs questions, au moins le médecin avait été rassurant. Krystal était même contente que la première soit partie, parce qu'elle était persuadée qu'elle n'aurait pas été aussi à l'écoute et dans la compassion.

Krystal, au téléphone, tournait puérilement sur son tabouret à l'aide d'un de ses pieds alors que l'autre battait l'air inconsciemment. Dans sa bulle façonnée de rideaux bleutés immondes, elle était hermétique à ce qu'il se passait de l'autre côté du tissu. Plusieurs ambulances venaient de se garer sur le parking des urgences, amenant avec elles les victimes d'un accident de la route, voiture contre pilonne. Les dégâts n'étaient pas beaux, mais Krystal ne se rendit compte de rien.

Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard que Candy retraversa les rideaux alors que Krystal jouait au tetris sur son téléphone.

-Pouah ! T'as vu comme c'est agité ici ?

-Hein ?

Surprise, Krystal releva la tête de son écran, elle ne l'avait pas entendue revenir.

-Heu non. J'ai pas bougé de là. Comment ça va ?

-Ma chatte est nickel ! Candy éclata de rire alors que Krystal fut quasiment choquée par le vocabulaire employé.

-Et bien… tant mieux !

Krystal ne trouva rien de plus à dire tellement elle était soufflée par la réplique de son amie. Aussi, elle se leva de son tabouret et commença à rassembler ses affaires.

-Ouais, tu m'étonnes ! Elle a tout checké et tout c'est parfait. Y'a plus qu'à attendre les résultats des analyses demain soir et mes règles la semaine prochaine.

-C'est déjà ça ! Soulagée ?

-Ouais ! Même si concrètement j'en sais pas plus, elle a été très rassurante.

-Bon, bin c'est super alors. Et les résultats des analyses ?

-Par mail, demain.

-Oh c'est chouette ça !

Les filles s'extirpèrent de leur bulle de rideaux et Krystal put constater à quel point le service s'était transformé en peu de temps. Les urgences était alors fidèles à ce qu'elle avait imaginé, le Docteur Ross en moins. Sans être en panique ni visiblement dépassé, le personnel était nombreux et agité. Les blouses de différentes couleurs allaient être venaient dans tous les sens, quelques patients étaient bruyants et nerveux.

Les lits précédemment vides étaient alors tous pleins, certains patients saignaient de nombreux endroits, d'autres tenaient un réniforme sous leur menton à cause de vomissements. En plus des patients de l'AVP, les ambulances avaient dû amener une partie des clients de l'Altura, ceux qui avaient commandé et consommé des gambas. Ils étaient alors en train de vomir leurs tripes.

L'odeur âcre de bile piqua les narines de filles qui pressèrent le pas pour atteindre la sortie. De fait, Krystal ne vit pas qu'Edward, qui assurait les consultations neuro des victimes de l'accident de la route, l'observa quitter son lieu de travail.

Edward envoya son patient au scan, sous la surveillance de son interne Stinson et prit quelques secondes de répit dans l'agitation pour aller voir Alec Morthon de sorte à chercher des infos.

-Ca va, pas trop débordé ?

La question d'Edward était rhétorique mais il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux comme amorce. Il voyait bien, pourtant, que l'infirmier du triage jonglait entre plusieurs tablettes, le PC qui centralisait tout et le téléphone du service qui sonnait _non stop_.

-Je gère. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

Alec n'était pas dupe, il savait bien que le Grand-Edward-Cullen n'avait pas le temps de s'enquérir des conditions de travail d'un infirmier au triage.

-Deux femmes viennent de quitter le service des urgences…

-Oui…

Alec les avait effectivement vues partir. Pour autant, il se demandait en quoi des préoccupations gynéco pouvaient intéresser le Grand-Cullen.

-Tu sais pour quelles raisons est-ce qu'elles étaient là ?

-Oui Docteur.

Alec prit soin de ne pas croiser le regard de son supérieur tellement sa question l'avait mis mal à l'aise.

-Alec, est-ce que tu veux bien me dire pourquoi elles étaient là ?

-Non Docteur. Avec tout mon respect je ne peux pas et vous le savez bien.

-Oui… oui bien sûr. Il fallait juste que je tente…

Le pouce d'Edward passa mécaniquement sur la paume de sa main, là où presque deux mois plus tôt la jeune femme avait annoté son numéro de téléphone au marqueur indélébile.

-Je peux juste vous dire que ça concernait celle des deux qui avait les cheveux les plus courts.

Edward avait bien remarqué que la femme qui accompagnait Krystal avait les cheveux courts et ébouriffés. Il fut soulagé d'apprendre que Krystal se portait suffisamment bien pour n'être qu'accompagnatrice.

-Merci Alec.

Alors qu'Edward s'éloignait de la borne d'accueil, Morthon l'interpella :

-Je ne suis pas une borne d'informations !

-Je sais Alec. J'en suis désolé, sincèrement.

Il était sincère. Krystal lui faisait faire n'importe quoi, bien malgré elle. Il était totalement dépendant d'elle, de leurs contrats et leurs contacts.

Edward consulta l'horloge et estima l'heure à laquelle il serait de retour chez lui. Malgré le manque de réponse aux messages qu'il avait laissé à la jeune femme, il tenta une nouvelle fois de la joindre.

_« Bonsoir Krystal. Excuse moi de te déranger, je me doute que ta vie est bien remplie mais j'aurais voulu savoir si tu étais disponible pour un petit déjeuner demain matin, huit heures, sous forme de contrat, bien entendu. _

_Je te souhaite une bonne soirée. _

_John. »_

Il relit trois fois son message avant de l'envoyer puis deux fois après. Il était plutôt satisfait de son texte. Ça ne lui sembla ni intrusif ni désespéré.

Son bipper sonna, le scan de son patient était loin d'être bon, il était attendu au bloc.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO **

Sept heures trente. Edward était exténué. Ses yeux étaient creusés par de profondes cernes violettes, ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens mais tout était prêt. Il avait eu le temps de passer dans un magasin ouvert vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre et avait pris une pâte à croissants toute prête qu'Edward n'avait eu qu'à rouler et mettre au four. Le porridge aux fruits secs était prêt, de même qu'une salade de fruits. Il ne resterait qu'à faite couler le café.

Edward délaissa sa cuisine et Billie Holiday qui emplissait de blues le rez-de-chaussée pour aller prendre une douche. Il n'attendait qu'une seule chose, pouvoir dormir plus de cinq heures mais la perspective de revoir enfin Krystal chassait toute envie de dormir.

Krystal avait répondu positivement à l'invitation alors qu'Edward était train de résorber un hématome. A six heures du matin, il lui restait encore une chirurgie à exécuter mais il avait refusé de poser un second lapin consécutif à la jeune femme. Il avait alors laissé le service à Hamilton et avait filé de l'hôpital sans se retourner.

Edward tenta vainement de faire quelque chose de ses cheveux et abandonna lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'arriverait à rien faire de présentable. Il lava ses dents puis se vêtit avec les premiers vêtements qu'il trouva.

La sonnette retentit et Edward rejoignit précipitamment le rez-de-chaussée. Au moment où il posa sa main sur la poignée, il paniqua.

Une multitude de questions frappa son esprit. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, Krystal lui avait quasiment jeté son argent au visage, puis Edward avait raté un rendez-vous pour une chirurgie qui avait mal fini… Comment les choses allaient-elles se dérouler ? Sauraient-ils être aussi naturels qu'au départ ? Pourquoi Krystal ne l'avait-elle pas recontacté suite aux messages qu'il lui avait laissés ?

Il fallut que Krystal sonne une seconde fois pour qu'Edward réagisse et lui ouvre la porte en retenant sa respiration.

Il la trouva encore plus sublime que les fois précédentes. Le soleil avait doré sa peau, lui conférant un joli teint hâlé qui sublimait à la fois ses yeux et sa chevelure détachée dont certaines mèches s'étaient éclaircies. Elle portait un sweat à capuche à l'effigie des Rolling Stones et un jean élimé au niveau des genoux. Elle portait ses tennis décorées de licornes et d'arcs-en-ciel.

-Tu es magnifique.

La phrase sortit toute seule, sans qu'Edward ne réussisse à la retenir. Les lèvres de Krystal s'étirèrent dans un large sourire alors que sa tête pencha sur le côté.

-Merci ! Tu n'es pas mal non plus, même si tu sembles… fatigué.

Elle leva doucement la main vers le visage de John, dans le but de caresser sa peau tendue par la fatigue mais elle stoppa sa main en l'air, se rappelant de la réaction qu'il avait eu à chacun des mouvements qu'elle avait initié. Elle enfouit finalement sa main dans la poche de son sweat.

Edward, qui ne sut pas comment interpréter cela, se contenta de se déplacer afin de la laisser entrer.

-Comment vas-tu ? Interrogea-t-il alors qu'elle pénétrait dans le pavillon.

-Ca va, merci. Et toi ?

-Bien, merci. Je… je me suis inquiété de ne pas avoir de nouvelle de toi.

Edward savait que sa phrase était de trop, que Krystal ne lui devait absolument rien, mais il avait besoin de verbaliser l'angoisse qui l'avait étreint durant l'absence de nouvelle de la call-girl. Il espéra cependant ne pas trop dépasser les bornes en évoquant les deux dernières semaines.

-Oh ! La bouche de Krystal forma un « o » comique qui étira les lèvres d'Edward. Il rejoignit sa cuisine et passa derrière le comptoir pour mettre en route la cafetière et faire couler deux cafés.

-Je n'étais pas vraiment joignable. Expliqua Krystal en prenant place sur le même tabouret qu'à chaque fois.

-Mais tout va bien pour toi ? S'enquit Edward en fixant le café alors qu'il remplissait les tasses.

Il aurait pu regarder Krystal, ne serait-ce que pour admirer à quel point elle était rayonnante et rafraîchissante, mais il n'osait pas croiser son regard alors qu'il se montrait si inquiet pour elle et quelque peu possessif. Krystal dut donc répondre en s'adressant au dos de son hôte.

-Oui, oui. Je suis juste partie quelques temps en croisière et mon téléphone ne captait pas.

-Ah ? Edward se retourna enfin et fixa la jeune femme. Alors tu ne me fuyais pas ?

Krystal haussa un sourcil alors qu'elle pencha sa tête sur le côté, réfléchissant à la question.

-Et bien, je t'en ai voulu, mais pas au point de te fuir.

-C'est déjà ça !

Edward savait qu'il devrait se contenter de cette réponse. Après tout, lui aussi lui en avait voulu de s'être positionnée et frottée à califourchon sur lui. Tout ce qui comptait alors pour lui était que Krystal n'avait pas cherché à le fuir.

-Au fait, je te dois combien pour le petit déjeuner ?

Pour Edward, c'était normal de monnayer la venue de Krystal, elle n'était là que dans le cadre de son travail, il était donc normal qu'il la paie.

C'était autre chose pour Krystal. Même si elle aimait le temps qu'elle passait avec John de part l'originalité de leurs contrats et la douceur de son hôte, cela lui paraissait tellement étrange de se faire payer pour partager un petit déjeuner. Cependant c'est ce que voulait son client et elle était chez lui au lieu d'être en train de dormir après des heures de vol emplis d'angoisses et une nuit occupée à papoter avec ses colocataires, aussi Krystal consentit à se faire payer,-bien qu'elle demanda un prix qui, à ses yeux, était dérisoire.

-Je vais prendre deux cents dollars.

Edward acquiesça et fouilla dans le tiroir dans lequel il mettait dorénavant l'argent qu'il destinait à la call-girl puis la paya. Le temps qu'elle empoche sa liasse de billets, Edward posa les tasses de café sur la table en respectant leur place attitrée.

-J'amène quoi d'autre ? Demanda Krystal, après s'être levée du tabouret, en pointant la cuisine par-dessus son épaule.

-Viens juste prendre place à table, je m'occupe du reste.

Krystal obéit et s'installa dos à la fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue. Elle observa son client déposer une salade de fruits exotiques, une assiette de croissants dont l'odeur était alléchante ainsi que deux bols de porridge et des couverts.

-Ca ira comme petit déjeuner ou est-ce qu'il manque quelque chose ? Des yaourts peut-être... Je dois avoir ça dans le frigo.

-Non, non. Le stoppa-t-elle. C'est parfait !

Krystal sentit que l'angoisse étreignait son hôte aussi elle lui sourit avec douceur, sans se rendre compte que sa tête basculait vers le côté. Le cœur blessé d'Edward se réchauffa et il prit place à table.

-Alors comme ça tu étais en croisière…

-Pour le travail !

-Tu ne mentais pas quand tu disais aimer ton travail !

-Je fais le plus beau travail au monde ! S'exclama Krystal en enfonçant sa petite cuillère dans le porridge épais et fruité.

Edward haussa un sourcil en l'imitant. Pour lui, le travail parfait était celui dans lequel quelqu'un était capable de s'épanouir et le teint hâlé de Krystal lui souffla que c'était ce qu'elle faisait. Pour autant il eut du mal à imaginer la prostitution comme étant _le plus beau travail au monde_.

-Est-ce indiscret si je te demande où tu étais ?

Krystal sourit en avalant sa bouchée de porridge.

-C'est effectivement indiscret mais ce n'est pas grave. J'étais au large de la Barbade. Suffisamment loin des côtes pour que mon téléphone ne capte pas.

-Et visiblement tu as eu beau temps !

-C'est vrai !

La suite du repas fut une succession de mastications et de miettes de croissants jusqu'à ce qu'Edward ose aborder le sujet qui le tracassait depuis la nuit précédente.

-Comment vont tes colocataires ?

-Elles sont… toujours aussi fatigantes ! Krystal éclata de rire en repensant au film digne de Spielberg qu'elle s'était fait durant son vol.

-J'imagine que ça ne doit pas être de tout repos chaque jour !

-Oh que oui !

Ils rirent tous deux, même si Edward nota mentalement que Krystal ne mentionna pas le fait qu'elle soit passée aux urgences. Il respectait cela et laissa Krystal enchaîner avec un autre sujet.

-Tu as conscience que je ne sais rien de toi ?

-Hey ! Tu sais où je vis, tu connais mon pavillon, tu sais que je cuisine plutôt pas mal. Tu as même rencontré mes meilleurs amis lorsque l'on s'est croisé au centre commercial ! Crois moi, tu connais bien plus de choses sur moi que la quasi-totalité des gens avec qui je travaille.

Krystal sourit alors que ses doigts jouaient avec les miettes de ses croissants.

-Est-ce que je peux avoir des indices sur ton travail ?

-Tu ne veux pas te contenter de penser que je suis trader ?

-Pas depuis que tu m'as parlé de la bourse de Tokyo ! Krystal éclata de rire en repensant à leur premier repas et à la façon dont John s'était lui-même tiré une balle dans le pied.

Edward plissa ses yeux et tenta de la fusiller des yeux mais il ne résista pas assez longtemps et joignit son rire à celui de son invitée.

-Tout ce que je dirai c'est que je travaille avec de l'humain, que je peux être amené à faire des horaires de dingue et que j'aime plus que tout ce que je fais.

Les lèvres de Krystal s'étirèrent dans un sourire tendre.

-C'est génial, n'est-ce pas, de prendre son pied dans son travail ?

Edward releva le double sens mais se contenta d'acquiescer. Il sentit son téléphone vibrer pour annoncer un SMS. Il s'excusa auprès de son invitée et vérifia l'écran de son portable situé dans la poche avant de son jean.

Hamilton, parce qu'il savait que son supérieur n'aimait pas les appels, au point qu'il était capable de ne pas répondre sauf s'il voyait que c'était sa mère qui tentait de le joindre, lui avait envoyé un message pour l'informer que la chirurgie qu'Edward lui avait laissée s'était mal passée, qu'à peine arrivé en salle de réveil, le patient avait dû retourner au bloc. Le service était donc aux mains des internes qui devaient assurer seuls les visites matinales.

Edward se sentit mal mais tenta de ne rien laisser paraître. Il constata que Krystal venait de finir son petit déjeuner mais, pour autant, et même si il allait devoir retourner à l'hôpital sans avoir dormi, il n'était pas prêt à la laisser partir.

Edward prit tout son temps pour rassembler face à lui les reliefs de leur repas et fut précédé par Krystal qui s'était levée de table plus vite que lui pour débarrasser. Ils remplirent à deux le lave vaisselle et Edward tenta sa seule et dernière carte pour la faire rester plus longtemps.

-Personnellement j'ai besoin d'un second café pour être opérationnel, ça t'intéresse aussi ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

Edward remit deux cafés à couler tandis que Krystal s'appuya contre le plan de travail, à ses côtés, tout contre lui sans pour autant le frôler.

Aucun d'eux ne trouva de sujet de conversation mais l'ambiance resta détendue pour autant.

-Et voilà !

Edward tendit une tasse en la présentant par l'anse de sorte à ce que Krystal ne se brûle pas.

-Merci.

Edward ne voulait pas profiter de leurs derniers instants en étant debout dans la cuisine sans dire un mot. Il se dirigea en silence de l'autre côté du comptoir et fut satisfait de constater du coin de l'œil que Krystal le suivait.

Il s'installa sur le canapé qui faisait face à l'écran plat rarement allumé et laissa la voix feutrée de Billie Holiday emplir ses oreilles. Krystal prit place à ses côtés, toujours sans le toucher mais resta hermétique aux notes de Jazz.

-La première fois que tu es venue ici, susurra Edward, tu m'as dit que tu ne critiquais pas, ne jugeais pas. C'est toujours le cas ?

-Bien sûr que oui ! S'offusqua Krystal. En douter venait à remettre en question son professionnalisme. Ceci étant elle s'adoucit aussitôt : elle savait que _John _avait besoin de temps et de patience et le fait qu'il ne fasse qu'aborder le sujet était un grand pas en avant.

Edward soupira longuement, pesant le pour et le contre, hésita…

-Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

-Bien sûr que oui. Tout ce que tu voudras.

Krystal savait qu'Edward n'avait rien d'une personne déviante et savait qu'elle accepterait tout ce qu'il lui demanderait. Elle s'exécuterait même avec plaisir.

Edward demeura silencieux et immobile, fixant l'écran éteint. Il hésitait encore et encore alors que l'envie le dévorait. Il en avait déjà eu envie, la première fois qu'il avait vu la jeune femme étendue sur son lit, ne portant que ses sous-vêtements.

-John, parle moi. Supplia la jeune femme en posant sa main sur l'assise du canapé, juste à côté de la cuisse de John, pour ne pas le brusquer.

-C'est… un peu bizarre…

-Je ne juge pas. Susurra Krystal.

-Okay…

Edward se leva doucement du canapé, comme si Krystal était une biche qui risquait de prendre peur et fuir au moindre mouvement brusque. Elle s'apprêtait à l'imiter lorsque, debout face à elle, il lui fit signe de ne pas bouger.

Edward sentit son téléphone vibrer une fois de plus mais ne chercha pas à vérifier son écran, il savait que sinon il prendrait le peu de courage qu'il avait en lui.

Krystal attendit d'avoir un indice sur la suite des événements même si être assise face à un homme debout était une situation assez limpide pour elle. Pour autant, elle n'esquissa pas un seul geste, pas même un sourire mais posa sur John un regard confiant.

Elle était contente qu'il prenne enfin les devants Et savait qu'elle n'augmenterait pas son tarif qui avait été fixé pour un _simple _petit déjeuner.

-Est-ce que… est-ce que tu veux bien t'allonger, s'il te plaît ?

S'allonger ne correspondait pas tout à fait à ce que Krystal avait en tête mais elle joua le jeu avec plaisir. La situation et le fait que John lui fasse suffisamment confiance pour se lancer l'excitaient.

-Sur le dos ou sur le ventre ? La voix de Krystal se fit plus sensuelle que ce qu'elle aurait cru. Il eut du mal à déglutir et répondit en s'étranglant :

-Sur le dos, la tête sur l'accoudoir.

Krystal s'exécuta jusqu'à être confortablement installée. Elle ne sut pas quoi faire de ses mains et les posa de chaque côté de ses hanches.

Le téléphone d'Edward vibra encore une fois mais il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Il ne le voulait même pas. Le canapé était suffisamment grand pour qu'il puisse poser ses genoux entre les pieds de Krystal et le second accoudoir.

Edward, à genoux au pied du canapé fixa son invitée et la trouva encore plus séduisante et tentatrice qu'à l'accoutumée.

-J'ai confiance en toi. Chuchota-t-elle en sentant qu'il avait besoin d'un dernier petit coup de pouce pour se jeter.

Sans plus hésiter, Edward prit appui d'une main sur le canapé et se pencha au-dessus de la call-girl jusqu'à saisir le bas de son sweatshirt et le remonter jusqu'au bas de son soutien-gorge. Le ventre plat et bronzé de Krystal était ainsi dévoilé et les doigts d'Edward le brûlaient de la caresser.

Cependant il ne le fit pas. Il se contenta de s'allonger sur elle en s'assurant de prendre appui de chaque côté des hanches de Krystal pour ne pas faire peser tout son poids sur la jeune femme. Il déposa sa tête sur le ventre de la jeune femme et ne demandait rien de plus. Il se contentait de respirer le parfum de son invitée, à plein nez. Il lutta pour ne pas lécher la peau de son ventre mais se contenta d'embrasser son nombril.

Krystal, touchée par tant de douceur, enfouit ses doigts dans les cheveux de son client et encadra son corps de ses jambes. C'était bizarre, inattendu et unique mais elle était bien. Émue mais bien.

Même si Edward était dans une bulle de douceur, dans l'expérience la plus charnelle et intimiste qu'il connaissait depuis des années, à se livrer entièrement et sans retenue, il se rendit compte que son téléphone vibrait alors _non stop_.

Sans que son visage ne quitte le ventre chaud et incroyablement doux de Krystal, il sortit son téléphone de sa pochette et contrôla l'écran. Le bloc et le service cherchaient à le joindre sans relâche, de même que Murphy, Perez et Stinson.

C'était la merde. Une véritable merde.

Edward n'avait plus le choix.

-Faut que je te laisse, tu refermeras juste la porte derrière toi. Fit-il rapidement en se redressant tellement vite que sa tête tourna. Au moment où il se releva entièrement du corps de Krystal, juste avant de reprendre une position verticale, Edward changea ses appuis et plaqua mécaniquement ses lèvres sur celles de Krystal, comme s'il avait l'habitude de l'embrasser chaque jour avant de partir au travail.

Mortifié Edward se retrouva bien plus vite que prévu sur ses pieds et se dirigea sans se retourner vers le comptoir de sa cuisine où il récupéra son jeu de clés et sa veste sur le dossier d'un des tabourets.

Il quitta son pavillon sans un regard ni un mot de plus pour Krystal tellement la honte et l'incompréhension le saisissaient.

**Je sais pas pourquoi mais je pense que l'attente est maintenant pardonnée XD **


	16. Chapitre 15 - Perforer

**Bonjour bonjour ! :D**

**Aujourd'hui totale improvisation sur ce chapitre. Il n'était pas du tout prévu et s'est invité tout seul ^^ **

**Momo6 : tu sais, tu es la première à me parler de retraite anticipée pour bella et j'aime beaucoup l'idée ! Parce que c'est clair qu'elle aime beaucoup son travail ! ^^ **

**Promis, je ferai en sorte que le baiser ne travaille pas trop l'esprit d'Edward ^^**

**Guest : message parfait et limpide ! Merci beaucoup ! :-***

**Sortez vos glaçons, branchez le ventilo et bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 15 – Perforer **

-Kate, est-ce que tu aurais les résultats de Monsieur Hansen ?

Jasper était penché exagérément sur le comptoir qui séparait l'hôpital du laboratoire d'analyses. Heureusement pour lui, c'était Kate qui s'occupait de recevoir les échantillons et distribuer les résultats. Il n'aurait pas eu d'argument vis-à-vis d'un laborantin et il connaissait déjà intimement toutes les laborantines, sauf Kate.

Jasper attendait plus que tout la prochaine vague d'embauches à Virginia Mason. Il se refusait à draguer les internes, bien que chaque année de nouvelles arrivaient, toujours plus fraîches les unes que les autres. Il pouvait attendre la fin de leur internat et le début de leur résidence, mais rares étaient les internes qui décidaient de rester à Virginia Mason : l'herbe était toujours plus verte ailleurs.

Bien sûr, il profitait du court laps de temps entre la fin de l'internat des élèves et leur départ pour de meilleurs hôpitaux mais cette option ne s'offrait à lui qu'une fois par an.

De plus, Jasper refusait de chasser ses proies en dehors du milieu hospitalier. Tanya avait été une chienne mais ils avaient tous appris d'elle et le désastre qu'avait vécu Edward ne l'avait pas laissé indemne. Il considérait, depuis, chaque femme comme un être vénal et intéressé. Il cherchait donc, même si ce n'était que pour se vider les bourses, quelqu'un ayant conscience qu'un résident ne pouvait pas financer n'importe quel caprice féminin.

Pour ne rien faciliter à sa quête, Jasper refusait de baiser deux fois la même femme. Même si il prônait l'écologie et la sauvegarde de la planète en mangeant bio, flexitarien et privilégiait les transports en commun, il préférait opter pour le recyclage des déchets plastiques et non des femmes.

-Heu oui, je crois. Je dois vérifier ça.

Kate papillonna des cils comme une lycéenne. Elle connaissait tout à fait la réputation du jeune médecin et était vexée qu'il ne lui ait encore jamais demandé d'écarter les cuisses pour l'accueillir. Toutes ses collègues du laboratoire avaient eu le plaisir d'y passer, de même que les manipulatrices radio, et la plupart des infirmières, agents hospitalières…

Coucher avec le Docteur Withlock était un rituel de passage, un moyen d'être intégrée à Virginia Mason, pour autant, c'était un privilège pour le personnel féminin. Le chirurgien avait la capacité de leur faire voir des étoiles rien qu'avec ses doigts.

Bien sûr, parce que Kate n'avait encore jamais eu droit de goûter aux plaisirs procurés par le cardio chirurgien, elle avait le recul nécessaire pour constater l'état dans lequel les partenaires du médecin tombaient. Nombreuses étaient celles qui s'attachaient à lui, pas seulement littéralement, et attendaient plus de lui alors qu'il ne leur avait jamais rien promis.

En effet, Jasper était toujours très clair dans ses attentes, annonçant sans honte qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à offrir qu'une nuit torride. Seulement nombreuses étaient ses partenaires d'une nuit à tenter leur chance après coup.

Leurs raisons étaient diverses mais étaient souvent les mêmes. Certaines étaient amoureuses de lui bien avant qu'il ne s'intéresse à elles, d'autres voulaient revivre une pareille nuit, d'autres encore étaient persuadées de pouvoir transformer le Casanova de Virginia Mason en petit ami fidèle, adepte des balades en forêt et barbecues familiaux du dimanche midi.

Si il aimait que l'attention féminine soit axée sur lui, il n'appréciait pas pour autant que certaines puissent devenir harceleuses.

Kate revint auprès du comptoir avec une feuille à la main, les analyses de Monsieur Hansen.

-Et voilà, Docteur.

La voix de Kate était un peu plus aiguë que d'ordinaire.

Jasper allait répondre mais fut interrompu par son interne, Pedro Sanchez, qui déboula en courant dans le couloir en criant le nom de son supérieur. Il tenait le cliché d'une imagerie d'une main et une tablette numérique de l'hôpital de l'autre. Jasper sut que ce n'était pas de bonne augure.

Monsieur Hansen était trop bien portant pour susciter une telle angoisse chez l'interne, et aucune imagerie n'avait été demandée pour lui. Le service de cardio était plutôt calme et Jasper aurait été contacté sur son bipper si quoi que ce soit s'était passé. Aussi, il comprit que Perez revenait tout droit des urgences. Lesquelles portaient vraisemblablement bien leur nom.

Jasper occulta aussitôt Kate pour redevenir le chirurgien professionnel qu'il pouvait être quand aucune jolie femme n'était dans les parages.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

Jasper aimait les cas en provenance des urgences. Ils étaient toujours promesse d'hémoglobine et de chirurgie délicate.

-Plaie par balle, au bras. Fit Sanchez en haletant, une fois face à son supérieur. Il eut du mal à reprendre sa respiration et s'appuya sur le comptoir du laboratoire. La balle a traversé de part en part mais a ricoché sur ses côtes. Du coup je lui ai fait passé un scan thoracique.

Il tendit à son supérieur l'imagerie et attendit le verdict.

-Tu vois quoi, Sanchez ?

-Une côte cassée qui a occasionné un hémothorax ?

-Tout à fait. On fait quoi ?

-On pose un drain ?

-Bien. Alors vas-y.

Jasper refit face à Kate qui n'avait cessé de le dévorer des yeux mais il fut interrompu une fois de plus.

-Heu…

-Quoi ?

-J'ai jamais posé de drain…

Jasper leva les yeux au ciel, faisant glousser Kate, se saisit des résultats de Monsieur Hansen, qui étaient parfaits, et entraîna son interne dans le dédale de couloirs jusqu'à rejoindre des urgences. Il se saisit de la tablette de son élève et pianota dessus jusqu'à ouvrir le dossier du patient des urgences.

-Tu as désinfecté la plaie ?

-Oui, Docteur. C'est désinfecté et recousu. Je lui ai passé une dose de morphine également.

-Parfait. Allons t'apprendre à poser un drain.

Même si il avait raté une occasion avec Kate, Jasper était tout guilleret, plus qu'opérer -ou presque !- Jasper aimait enseigner aux internes et visiblement il allait être servi.

Côte à côte, Jasper et Pedro arrivèrent aux urgences. Tout deux passèrent leurs mains sous le distributeur à détection de mouvements de solution hydro-alcoolique et se frictionnèrent entre méticuleusement les mains. L'interne conduisit son supérieur jusqu'à lit numéro trois où Monsieur Rojas tentait de se reposer.

Des cheveux bruns, bouclés et gras, encadraient un visage bourru mais amical. Son torse et ses bras dévêtus laissaient apparaître une musculature longuement travaillée à grand renfort de fonte. Des tatouages à l'encre noire maculaient sa peau bien que le soleil avait depuis longtemps abîmé les œuvres. Sa peau mate accentuait son côté hispanique.

Le scope annonçait des constantes raisonnables.

-Bonjour Monsieur. Je suis le Docteur Withlock. Comment allez vous ?

-La morphine, c'est magique ! Fit le patient shooté.

Malgré la tentative de blague, l'attention de Jasper se portait sur le front de son patient qui perlait légèrement.

-Pedro, tu vas vérifier sa température avant toute chose.

-Vous pensez à une infection ?

-Plutôt à un grand stress dû au coup de feu.

Sanchez contrôla la température grâce à un thermomètre tympanique.

-Alors Docteur ? S'enquit monsieur Rojas en tentant de garder un pied ancré dans la réalité.

-38.2. On va vous donner un peu de paracétamol pour éviter que ça n'empire.

-Ok.

Jasper observa son interne faire l'aller retour jusqu'à une fontaine à eau puis sortir un gramme de paracétamol du chariot empli de médicaments.

-Comment est-ce arrivé ?

-J'ai reçu une balle.

-Oui, ça j'ai bien compris. Je vous demande dans quelles circonstances.

-Mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, Docteur.

Jasper haussa un sourcil sans chercher à avoir plus d'information pour autant. Cependant il se fit la réflexion qu'il devait en avertir la police, comme pour chaque plaie par balle. Il ignorait si son élève savait cela et se promit de lui en parler.

-Bien. Monsieur Rojas, votre radio thoracique a montré une côte cassée qui a endommagé votre poumon et induit un hémothorax, du sang dans votre cavité pleurale.

-Et je suppose que c'est pas normal. Fit-il en prenant ses antipyrétiques.

-Tout à fait. Du coup on va extraire cela à l'aide d'un drain, cela va rééxpandre votre poumon. Ça va pas être hyper agréable mais ça va éviter de rapides complications.

-Ca me va.

Pedro acquiesça et retourna au chariot pour en sortir un kit. Une fois le matériel en main, il récupéra de quoi faire une anesthésie locale et revint auprès de son patient. Il posa le kit sur le plateau amovible au pied du lit.

-Docteur Withlock, j'ai tout ce qu'il nous faut.

-Bien. Commence par te désinfecter les mains.

Pedro utilisa le distributeur de solution hydro-alcoolique et attendit la suite des consignes. Comme il était immobile face à son supérieur, celui-ci haussa un sourcil narquois.

-Et après ?

-Mais… mais je sais pas.

-Réfléchis.

Sanchez sentit la panique poindre en lui, sous les regards quelques peu moqueurs de son supérieur et de son patient. Aussi il inspira un grand coup en regardant le torse de son patient.

-Champ stérile ?

-Très bien !

Jasper lui fit un grand sourire encourageant et le regarda faire. Pedro ouvrit le kit stérile et enfila des gants avant de se saisir des champs qu'il positionna en plaçant la fenêtre centrale là où serait positionné le drain, au regard de l'épanchement.

-Et maintenant je désinfecte ?

-Tout à fait.

Jasper se saisit d'un tabouret à roulettes et s'installa confortablement au pied du lit du patient, tout en surveillant la désinfection en spirale du site.

-Et maintenant j'incise ?

-Pas sûr que Monsieur Rojas apprécie ça.

Jasper adressa un clin d'œil rassurant à son patient qui suivait ce qu'il se passait sans rien saisir réellement.

-Oh merde ! La Lidocaïne !

-Et oui, une petite anesthésie locale, ça peut être utile !

Avec l'accord de son patient, Pedro mobilisa le bras de Monsieur Rojas au dessus de sa tête, jusqu'à ce que sa main puisse frôler l'oreille opposée.

Pedro prépara sa seringue en grimaçant. Heureusement que Withlock était là pour le superviser. L'anesthésie est pourtant la base de toute intervention ! Il procéda à l'anesthésie, plan par plan, jusqu'à la plèvre, au niveau du cinquième espace intercostal.

Une fois que la Lidocaïne fit effet, Pedro tapota de ses doigts gantés la zone ouverte créée par le champ pour être certain que l'anesthésie soit efficace puis il se saisit du scalpel -emballé de sorte a assuré sa stérilité- présent dans le kit de drain.

Il incisa la peau du cinquième espace intercostal sur un centimètre en retenant son souffle. Jusque là, Pedro se contentait d'administrer des médicaments ou de les prescrire, il assistait ses supérieurs lors de chirurgies, aspirant les fluides ou épongeant le front des chirurgiens, mais c'était la première fois qu'il réalisait un acte en solitaire.

Il posa son scalpel sur un plateau prévu à cet effet et se saisit de la pince contenue dans le kit pour dilacérer le tissu sous-cutané jusqu'à visualiser les muscles intercostaux.

Pedro inséra ensuite son drain dans un trocart Monod, court, rigide et doté d'une poignée. Il clampa son drain pour être sûr de ne pas mettre du sang partout, puis inspira un grand coup.

-J'y vais, là ?

-Je te voyais lancé, j'ai cru que tu allais y aller franchement ! Ricana Jasper qui était impressionné par l'assurance nouvelle de son élève.

-Je sais pas. J'ai l'impression d'oublier un truc.

-Non, non. Ce que tu fais est parfait ! Vas y.

-Ok. Monsieur Rojas, j'y vais. Vous allez sentir une pression mais rien de plus.

Mais son patient était tout absorbé à sa dose de morphine et ne réagit pas.

Pedro prit une nouvelle inspiration, resserra sa prise autour du trocart et l'inséra d'une manière sèche dans les muscles intercostaux, orientant son trocart vers le bas. Il eut l'impression de poignarder son patient, même s'il savait avoir atteint l'épanchement. Il fit coulisser son trocart le long du drain jusqu'au clamp.

Il fixa le drain à l'aide du fil et de l'aiguille courbée présents dans le kit. Il forma une bourse avec la peau entaillée du patient de sorte à faciliter la future fermeture de l'orifice cutané lorsque le drain serait retiré. Il ne serra pas trop son fil pour éviter tout risque de nécrose cutanée.

Pedro pinça la tubulure en silicone, retira son clamp puis le trocart, et fixa le drain au système d'aspiration. Il relâcha la pression sur la tubulure et le Docteur Withlock et lui n'eurent pas à attendre avant de voir le sang être drainé.

-Et maintenant ?

-Cliché du thorax pour vérifier la position du drain ?

-C'est ça ! Moi je vais manger. Contacte moi si il y a un soucis. A plus tard, Monsieur Rojas !

Le patient hocha à peine la tête pour le saluer alors que Pedro rangeait son matériel.

Jasper arriva à la cafétéria d'un pas léger. La pluie tombait à verse et chaque goutte qui terminait sa course sur les baies vitrées participait à un brouhaha hypnotique. La cours intérieure du self était fermée car inondée. Cependant la cafétéria n'était pas pleine pour autant, principalement parce que l'heure du repas était passée depuis longtemps.

Jasper commanda un double expresso et une salade de fruits à la vendeuse qui affichait sans honte son ennui. Il tenta de lui faire un sourire, tentative pour égayer la journée de la femme vieillie avant l'heure mais ce ne fut d'aucun effet. Jasper régla sa collation et fuit rapidement le comptoir du self avant que la morosité de l'employée ne déteigne sur lui.

Il s'assit autour d'une des tables libres à la propreté douteuse et posa son bipper de sorte à être certain d'être joignable.

Parce qu'il tournait le dos à l'entrée principale et parce qu'il était tout occupé à siroter son café, il ne vit ni n'entendit Emmett, Rosalie et Edward entrer dans la cafétéria. Tous trois se dirigèrent vers le comptoir pour faire le plein de caféine et de sucre. Une fois leur commande réglée et alors qu'ils débattaient houleusement sur l'identité la personne qui régnait sur les sept royaumes, ils cherchèrent où se poser jusqu'à ce qu'Edward ne repère la coupe de cheveux de Jasper.

Il indiqua à ses amis la direction à suivre et tous trois rejoignirent leur amis.

-Plus personne ne bosse dans cet hôpital ? S'indigna faussement Jasper qui ne chercha pas à masquer le sourire qui étendit ses lèvres en regardant ses amis prendre place.

-On n'est pas assez payé pour ce qu'on fait ! Déclara Rosalie en se laissant choir sur une des chaises en plastique.

-Aah ! Donc c'est une grève générale ?

-Tout à fait ! On veut de meilleurs cafés, fit Edward en désignant sa tasse, et des téléviseurs à écran plat dans les salles de repos.

-Tout de même !

Ils rirent tous les quatre. Bien évidemment, ils en avaient des choses à reprocher au fonctionnement de Virginia Mason, seulement faire grève sous entendait délaisser leurs patients et mettre en péril leur résidence au sein de l'établissement, aussi aucun d'eux n'y pensait sérieusement.

-Puisque l'on est dans les récriminations… Une idée de reconversion pour Murphy ?

L'attention de tous fut piquée par la question d'Edward puis les idées fusèrent :

-Caissier de la cafétéria !

-Secrétaire médical !

-Ah non même là il pourrait faire des bourdes !

-C'est vrai ! Brancardiers alors ?

-J'y ai pensé ! Clama Edward en riant. Mais il serait capable de perdre ses patients.

-Pas faux !

-Moi je crois surtout qu'il faudrait qu'il quitte pour de bon le milieu médical. Je le verrai bien fleuriste !

-Livreur de pizza !

-Postier !

-Comptable !

Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie y allait bon train dans leurs suggestions mais Edward grimaça.

-Pas comptable, il sait même pas faire une multiplication !

-C'est vrai !

L'ambiance retomba immédiatement au souvenir de l'erreur de maths qu'avait fait Murphy en calculant une dose de Potassium.

Edward constata que ses malheurs avec Murphy faisait rire ses amis qui ne cherchaient pas vraiment à trouver une solution, si toutefois une solution existait…

-Au fait Edward, j'ai pensé à un truc pour toi.

-Concernant Murphy ?

-Pas vraiment…

Le sourire qui étendait les lèvres de Jasper ne rassurait pas vraiment le neurochirurgien.

-Il y a quelques temps, Emmett t'a proposé d'avoir à une pute et tu as refusé catégoriquement…

-Une prostituée… Rectifia Edward alors que la sensation des lèvres de Krystal sur les siennes, même si ce n'était que pour un instant fugace, refit surface.

-Si tu veux. Enfin bref, du coup je me suis dit que le mieux pour toi c'était peut-être de tenter avec les mecs.

-Putain, qu'est-ce que t'es chiant !

Edward leva les yeux au plafond. Autant avoir recours à une professionnelle s'était finalement avéré être une bonne idée, autant virer de bord n'intéressait pas du tout Edward. Cependant, il dut admettre que l'idée suivait une certaine logique. Bien que les propositions de ses amis étaient capillotractées, Edward savait qu'ils se faisaient du soucis pour lui et en était touché même si, stupidement et irrationnellement, Edward aurait préféré qu'ils se fassent du soucis efficacement trois ans plus tôt, tout comme il le reprochait à ses parents.

-Les hommes ne m'intéressent pas mais merci.

-Bon bin les chèvres alors !

-Rosalie, tu es peut-être la plus bizarre d'entre nous !

La remarque de Rosalie fît rire tout le monde à l'exception d'Edward qui grimaçait en visualisant la chose. Parfois avoir de l'imagination est plus une tare qu'autre chose.

Emmett passa son bras autour des épaules de sa femme et l'attira à lui jusqu'à embrasser le sommet de sa tête :

-C'est parce qu'elle est _bizarre_ que je l'aime autant !

C'est au moment où Jasper se fit la réflexion qu'Emmett et Rosalie s'étaient incroyablement bien trouvés que son bipper vibra. C'était Sanchez, avec un code d'urgence.

-Merde ! Lâcha Jasper en bondissant de sa chaise. Le gobelet -qui n'avait rien d'écologique- de café se renversa et macula la table de jus de chaussette. Le cardiochirurgien n'y prêta pas attention et courait déjà dans le dédale de couloirs qui menait jusqu'aux urgences.

Il arriva en suffocant et regretta d'avoir arrêté le sport lors de ses études par manque de temps. Il ralentit l'allure mais trotta jusqu'à rejoindre le lit où était monsieur Rojas. Il trouva le patient conscient mais tremblant, le visage couvert de sueur. Sanchez était à ses côtés en train de prendre sa température tympanique.

-Pedro, Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Hyperthermie, 39.5°. Sa TA chute. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe. La seconde radio du thorax était nickel, le drain bien posé.

C'est en voyant les tatouages maculant les bras et le torses de son patient sur une idée germa dans l'esprit du résident.

-Monsieur Rojas, vous êtes avec moi.

-Ouais. Sa voix était pâteuse et tremblante.

-Est-ce que vous vous êtes fait récemment tatoué ou percé ?

-Hein ?

-Un nouveau tatouage ? Nouveau piercing ?

-Sur le mollet…

Sans plus d'indication, Jasper écarta le drap du patient de sorte à exposer ses jambes partiellement recouvertes de la blouse dédiée aux patients. Il constata effectivement, sur le mollet gauche qu'il manipula avec précaution, le tatouage d'un scorpion d'une vingtaine de centimètres. Seulement l'encre noire était à peine perceptible tellement chaque ligne était inflammée. Le scorpion était rougi, boursouflé et suintant.

Monsieur Rojas jeta un œil à son nouveau tatouage dont il était tellement fier et grimaça en voyant à quoi il ressemblait alors.

-Putain, ça ressemblait pas à ça ce matin !

Le choc avait dissipé toute errance mentale chez le patient qui gagna en lucidité.

-C'était déjà infecté ce matin ? Interrogea Sanchez qui avait dû mal à concevoir qu'une infection de cette envergure puisse être aussi rapide.

-C'était un peu rouge mais rien à voir avec ça !

Jasper lâcha la zone suintante des yeux et précisa :

-L'infection a été exacerbée par le stress dû au coup de feu. C'est rare et impressionnant mais on va vous administrer des antibiotiques et vous placer en soins intensifs.

Monsieur Rojas hochait la tête lorsque le bipper de Jasper sonna une fois de plus : il était demandé dans le service de cardio.

-Je dois vous laisser. Pedro, tu t'occupes des antibios et de le monter aux soins intensifs ?

-Bien sûr !

Jasper quitta les urgences alors que Pedro allait chercher de quoi injecter une dose d'antibiotique.

Parce que son bipper n'avait pas signalé d'urgences, Jasper prit son temps pour rejoindre le troisième étage. Il s'inquiétait pour Monsieur Rojas mais le savait entre de bonnes mains alors tentait de relativiser.

Il arriva en cardio où l'interne Austin l'accueillit aussitôt. Austin était petit et trapu, peu sûr de lui malgré un travail d'une qualité exceptionnelle. Jasper était persuadé qu'il ferait un chirurgien remarquable pour peu qu'il prenne confiance en lui et en son travail.

-C'est toi qui m'a bipé ?

-Oui. Les parents de mademoiselle Collins est là. Je me suis dit que vous aimeriez leur donner des nouvelles de leur fille.

-Tout à fait. Tu as bien fait. Merci.

Jasper s'occupa de rejoindre la famille d'une de ses patientes qui attendaient impatiemment des nouvelles de leur fille.

Mademoiselle Collins avait été admise pour douleurs thoraciques. L'anamnèse avait alors mis en avant un récent accident de plongée. Dans la baie, elle avait paniqué alors que des algues avaient entouré sa cheville. Elle avait cru être devenue la proie d'un gros poisson, étant donné que la visibilité était nulle, alors elle avait nagé. Elle avait nagé jusqu'à la surface sans réfléchir, jusqu'à ne plus avoir besoin de sa bouteille à oxygène et pouvoir prendre de grandes goulées d'air.

Elle n'avait pas respecté les seuils de décompression, des billes de gaz s'étaient formées dans ses vaisseaux.

Elle avait été aussitôt placée dans un caisson hyperbare à fort débit et une réhydratation avait été mise en place. Elle était mieux, sauvée mais toujours en oxygénothérapie.

Jasper eut le temps d'expliquer aux parents Collins que leur fille était sortie d'affaire lorsque son bipper sonna, une fois de plus. Sanchez le bipait en urgences. Jasper s'excusa rapidement et rejoignit la cage d'escaliers en courant. Il savait qu'attendre l'ascenseur lui ferait perdre du temps.

Il descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre en priant pour que ses chevilles coopèrent, ce n'était absolument pas le moment qu'il se torde une cheville !

Il atteignit le premier étage et le service des soins intensifs en un temps record. Les infirmières étaient entassées autour d'un des lits dont les scopes bipaient de manière significative. Un chariot de réa se trouvait déjà au pied du lit.

C'est en voyant Sanchez auprès de ce lit-là que le cardiochirurgien comprit que c'était son patient qui allait mal.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Jasper se saisit d'une paire de gants stériles et se fit une place parmi les infirmières qui grouillaient déjà. Il jeta un œil au scope pour voir que rien n'allait. Sa tension artérielle était bien trop basse, de même que son rythme cardiaque. Monsieur Rojas était inconscient.

-Défaillance multiviscérale secondaire à la septicémie.

-Malgré les antibios ?

-Oui Docteur.

Jasper grimaça. C'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout.

-Okay. On doit stabiliser la tension pour sauver son cerveau. On passe les vasopresseurs à fond !

Jasper lança sa consigne sans même savoir à qui il s'adressait mais savait que le staff était compétent et bien rodé. Une des infirmières préparait déjà l'injection de vasopresseur lorsque le moniteur indiqua une tachycardie ventriculaire.

-On pose des patchs de défibrillation !

Du coin de l'œil, Jasper vit un mouvement vers le chariot de réa et ajouta :

-On passe cent cinquante d'Amiodarone !

Les patchs n'eurent pas le temps d'être posés que le moniteur cardiaque indiqua que Monsieur Rojas n'avait plus de pouls.

-Fibrillation !

-On oublie les patchs et chargez moi les palettes à deux cents !

Jasper entendit le bruit caractéristique du défibrillateur mis sous tension. Le personnel s'éloigna du lit du patient alors que sa blouse fut écartée sur ton thorax pour permettre le passage du courant.

Pedro tendit à son supérieur les palettes chargées avec précaution. Jasper s'en saisit et signala à l'équipe de réa qu'il allait choquer. Tout le monde releva ses mains, de sorte à être certain de ne pas recevoir le courant de deux cents Joules.

Jasper défibrilla son patient mais rien ne changea sur le moniteur à l'exception du pic correspondant à la décharge.

-On charge à trois cents !

La machine fut remise sous tension et Jasper choqua une fois de plus monsieur Rojas après s'être assuré du fait qu'il ne risquerait de blesser personne.

Malgré tout, l'électricité n'aida pas le cœur à repartir.

-On n'a plus de pouls !

-On passe une ampoule d'adré !

Jasper se déplaça légèrement et débuta un massage cardiaque. Il sentait les côtes ployer sous chacune de ses compressions mais savait déjà que c'était peine perdue.

-Passez de la digitaline !

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser. Lui et Sanchez avaient fait tout ce qu'ils pouvaient, seulement Jasper ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que s'il s'était moins concentré sur le fait d'apprendre à son interne à poser un drain et plus sur le patient lui-même, peut-être aurait-il appris qu'il s'était fait récemment tatouer.

D'un autre côté, face à une plaie par balle, qui penserait à demander si un tatouage récent était infecté ?

-Docteur ? Interrogea Sanchez d'une voix faible qui eut le mérite de ramener Jasper à sa réa. Il put constater que le cœur ne réagissait toujours pas, que plus rien ne pouvait être mis en place. Il avait perdu son patient.

-Et merde !

Jasper prit une profondeur inspiration :

-Heure de la mort : dix sept heures quarante deux.

Jasper retira rageusement ses gants stériles qui, au final, ne lui avait servi à rien, dans un claquement sonore et les laissa tomber par terre sans aucune considération pour le personnel voué à l'entretien du Virginia Mason.

Monsieur Rojas était supposé être un cas sympa. Un petit drain, deux clichés thoraciques, du paracétamol et basta. Jasper était contrarié que cela ait si mal tourné. Il savait d'avance que Sanchez allait s'occuper de chercher si leur patient avait de la famille, aussi Jasper quitta les soins intensifs sans un regard en arrière.

Il ne prêta pas vraiment attention à là où le guidèrent ses pieds et se retrouva devant le comptoir qui séparait Virginia Mason et du laboratoire d'analyses. Kate était en train de pianoter sur l'ordinateur dans le but de remplir les dossiers des patients.

-C'est quand ta pause ? Demanda Jasper sans classe ni détour.

-Heu… Kate mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce que voulait dire le cardiochirurgien. Aussi, lorsqu'elle percuta, elle papillonna des cils. Et bien je peux faire ça maintenant.

-Parfait. Jasper tapota le comptoir et s'éloigna déjà.

Il avait besoin d'évacuer la pression. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était mal, même venant de lui. Il le savait, en avait conscience, mais il s'en fichait. Il avait besoin d'évacuer le _cas Rojas_ et tant pis pour le respect.

Kate, en voyant que le chirurgien ne l'attendait pas, se dépêcha d'ouvrir la porte qui donnait sur l'intérieur du laboratoire et annonça, sans attendre de réponse, qu'elle prenait sa pause.

Elle trottina dans le couloir pour rejoindre le Docteur Withlock qui était en train d'ouvrir la porte d'une des réserves. Lorsqu'elle entra à sa suite, elle eut la surprise de voir les lacets du pantalon du chirurgien déjà défaits. Il tenait par hasard encore sur les hanches du jeune homme.

Il tenait sa verge turgescente d'une main et plaçait déjà sur sa longueur un préservatif. -Parce que, oui, le Docteur Withlock avait toujours un préservatif sur lui.- Kate marqua un temps d'arrêt en remarquant à quel point la nature l'avait gâté.

Elle claqua la porte derrière elle. D'un côté, elle ne voulait pas que tout l'hôpital sache qu'elle était en train de prendre un pied phénoménal, et, d'un autre côté, elle voulait être la seule à pouvoir visualiser à quel point le cardiochirurgien était bien membré. Même si la plupart du personnel féminin l'avait déjà fait.

-Tourne toi ! La voix de Jasper claqua comme le tonnerre au court d'une nuit d'été.

Kate savait pertinemment que le Docteur Withlock ne faisait pas dans la dentelle ni le romantisme mais pour autant elle n'avait pas imaginé un coup vite fait, vulgaire, à l'intérieur de la réserve des produits managers.

Cependant, Kate ne fit pas machine arrière et obéit en se tournant face à la porte. Elle entendit puis sentit le chirurgien approcher d'elle. Ses mains glissèrent sur ses hanches. Puis ses pouces sous l'élastique du pantalon. Comme Kate s'en était douté, le cardiochirurgien ne prit pas le temps de faire monter la température. Au lieu de cela, il baissa d'un coup sec le vêtement et le sous-vêtement de la laborantine.

Si Kate aurait préféré un café ou une petite balade quelque part en ville, elle devait avouer que la version _Cro-Magnon_ était très excitante.

-Penche toi ! Tonna la voix de Jasper alors qu'il exerçait une pression du plat de sa main entre les omoplates de la laborantine. Elle n'eut pas d'autre option que prendre un appui précaire sur la porte close, cambrant ainsi ses reins.

Jasper inséra son index à l'intérieur de sa partenaire d'un instant, de sorte à vérifier qu'elle était prête à l'accueillir. Il était à même de la baiser sauvagement, seulement son but n'était pas non plus de lui faire mal. Ou en tout cas pas ainsi.

Il se réjouit de constater qu'elle était aussi prête de lui. Aussi, il présenta sa verge à l'entrée de sa partenaire et, d'un puissant coup de reins, ses mains cramponnées aux hanches de la jeune femme, il la pénétra jusqu'à la garde.

De surprise et de plaisir, Kate se montra particulièrement bruyante. De fait, une des mains du chirurgien vint se plaquer sur les lèvres de la laborantine. La dernière chose dont il avait envie était que quiconque ne vienne les interrompre. Si la main du médecin réussit à atténuer les cris de plaisir de la laborantine, Jasper fut tout de même surpris de constater à quel point elle pouvait être bruyante. Et cela l'excitait.

Elle faisait tellement de bruit, alors qu'il la pilonnait, qu'il ne pouvait même pas imaginer qu'elle puisse simuler. Déjà, et surtout, parce qu'il savait être doué avec les femmes, mais aussi parce qu'aucune femme ne crierait aussi fort, sciemment en tout cas, sur son lieu de travail.

La température dans la remise augmenta rapidement alors que leur corps se couvraient de sueur. Le pantalon de Jasper finit par tomber sur ses chevilles et il en profita pour relever quelque peu le haut de sa tenue réglementaire de sorte à pouvoir observer sa verge aller et venir rapidement dans l'antre étroit et ruisselant de sa partenaire. Le latex était trempé, la lumière de la pièce se reflétait sur la cyprine chaude de la laborantine.

Il accéléra ses coups de reins, faisant augmenter les cris étouffés de la jeune femme. Ses parois vaginales commencèrent à se contracter. Elle voyait déjà des étoiles voiler sa vue.

Jasper savait que l'excitation due à la situation ne le ferait pas tenir encore très longtemps, aussi il appuya son buste sur le dos de la jeune femme de sorte à libérer sa seconde main. Sa main se trouva rapidement entre les cuisses de la laborantine et ses doigts firent aussitôt de rapides cercles sur son clitoris.

La verge du chirurgien fut enserrée un peu plus par les parois internes de la jeune femme. Tous deux étaient au bord du précipice, alors que les mains de Kate commençaient à glisser sur la porte.

Il ne fallut que quelques coups de boutoirs supplémentaires pour déclencher l'orgasme bruyant de Kate qui se resserra d'autant plus autour de Jasper. Il la suivit en se délivrant quelques secondes après elle.

Il resta ainsi quelques instants, enfoui dans sa partenaire d'un instant, le front ruisselant de sueur. Cependant, les jambes de Kate commencèrent à flageller et ses bras n'arrivaient plus à supporter leur deux corps.

Aussi, il se retira et ressentit aussitôt un vide autour de lui. Cependant, il se sentait libéré du poids que le décès de Monsieur Rojas avait fait peser sur ses épaules.

Il retira le préservatif et le noua avant de le jeter dans la poubelle au fond de la remise. Il remonta son pantalon et boucla les liens au niveau de sa taille pendant que Kate reprenait ses esprits. Ils étaient tous deux moites, haletants et pleinement satisfaits.

Kate se décala de la porte en titubant légèrement et remonta son pantalon. Jasper en profita pour quitter la pièce sans un mot. Il savait se conduire en goujat mais n'avait pas vraiment la tête à converser. Et puis, les conversations post-coïtales n'étaient pas son fort.

Il se dirigea vers les toilettes les plus proches et se lava méticuleusement les mains. Alors qu'il les séchait à l'aide de serviettes en papier, son bipper sonna. Il l'inspecta et vit que le service de cardio le contactait pour une urgence. Il partit pour le troisième étage en courant.

C'était repartit…

**Alors ? *-* **

**Respect pour ce fichier drain thoracique qui m'a pris des heures et des heures XD XD**


	17. Chapitre 16 - S'allonger

**Bonjouuuuur**

**J'ai pu constater que Jasper ne vous avait pas laissées indifférentes ahahah**

**Merci pour l'ovation faite à ma pose de drain thoracique XD**

**Au programme aujourd'hui... un chapitre qui va vous plaiiiire 0:-)**

**Momo 6 : Je te confirme qu'il aurait du mal à la partager... Merci pour les chèvres ^^ C'est définitivement un truc que je n'écrirais pas ahahah au pire je pourrais caser ça dans une éllipse narrative mais pas de descriptions là dessus ahahahah**

**Je suis contente que le chapitre sur Jazounet t'ait plu :)**

**Bonne lecture à toutes :)**

**Chapitre 16 – S'allonger**

-Comme toujours, c'était formidable.

-Tu m'en vois ravie !

Oliver Cafferi remonta sa braguette et boutonna son jean. Cependant il eut un moment d'hésitation qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Krystal.

-On se revoit bientôt ?

-Bien sûr. Quand tu veux !

Cafferi ne put réfréner le sourire qui tendit ses lèvres à chacune de leurs extrémités. Il avait tout pour lui : un job épanouissant qu'il était heureux de faire chaque jour, une santé de fer, une famille unie et un logement cossu dans une résidence avec piscine, court de tennis et salle de sport.

La seule chose qui manquait à la vie de Cafferi était une femme. Chaque fois qu'il se couchait, tard le soir, il trouvait qu'il manquait facilement douze heures à sa journée tellement son emploi du temps était booké. Trouver une femme avec laquelle il souhaiterait construire quelque chose et entretenir un éventuel couple lui prendrait trop de temps.

Temps qu'il n'avait pas.

Aussi, Cafferi avait fini par penser que le meilleur moyen d'avoir une présence féminine dans sa vie était d'avoir recours à une call-girl. Il n'avait rencontré que Krystal. Elle était sa première et seule prostituée. La première fois qu'il l'avait rencontrée, il avait eu honte de lui-même, de sa démarche. Il avait entendu parler d'elle via le bouche à oreille, de la part d'un de ses clients, mais n'avait pas cherché à avoir d'autres détails que le numéro de téléphone où la joindre.

De fait, lorsqu'il s'était rendu au premier rendez-vous, il s'était attendu à quelque chose de glauque, à la limite d'un coup rapide dans une ruelle délabrée. Aussi, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que l'adresse qu'elle lui avait donnée par texto corresponde à un immeuble distingué du centre ville et encore moins à l'intérieur du studio en lui-même.

Le petit appartement dans lequel Krystal travaillait se composait d'une unique pièce coupée en deux par un muret et un rideau de fils violets. Un côté, celui qui comprenait l'entrée principale, était aménagé à la façon d'un salon. Il comprenait un canapé deux places, un fauteuil et une table basse. Un mini bar et une corbeille de friandises étaient à disposition.

La seconde partie de la pièce comprenait un lit à baldaquin en fer forgé et aux draps en soie couleur prune. Krystal avait hésité longuement lorsqu'il avait été question de choisir son lit. Le baldaquin faisait extrêmement féminin et pourrait ne pas plaire à tous ses clients, seulement elle avait trouvé cela assez pratique pour pouvoir y attacher des liens. Aussi son choix s'était arrêté sur ce type de lit.

Pour les clients qui aimaient définitivement les liens, une croix Saint André était fixée au mur qui faisait face au lit, mais était caché par un rideau en velours, de sorte à ne pas effrayer les moins aventuriers.

De nombreuses étagères avaient été placées dans le côté _chambre _de sorte à proposer un maximum d'activités.

Bien évidemment, de sorte à maintenir une entente cordiale avec les voisins et de sorte à ce que la police n'ait jamais à débarquer en pleine nuit pour tapage nocturne -au risque qu'elle ne découvre la façon dont Krystal gagnait sa vie- les murs avaient été insonorisés, de même que le sol et plafond. Les fenêtres avaient été changées pour du triple vitrage et la porte pour une blindée.

Aucun son n'était susceptible de sortir des lieux.

Les murs et un maximum de décoration étaient dans les tons _girly. _Le choix du lit à baldaquin avait motivé Krystal à faire quelque chose de définitivement féminin. Quitte à travailler dans cet appartement, elle voulait s'y sentir bien. Pour autant, aucune licorne n'y avait trouvé sa place !

Une salle de bain fonctionnelle jouxtait la pièce principale, proposant ainsi aux clients la possibilité de prendre une douche en arrivant ou juste avant de partir retrouver leur femme.

Krystal se sentait bien dans son studio. C'était sa seconde maison.

Oliver Cafferi, lui, ne s'était pas vraiment sentir comme chez lui, la première fois qu'il avait mis les pieds dans le studio de Krystal, et pour cause. Chez lui, les murs étaient blancs, froids, quasiment hostiles. Sa décoration était inexistante. Aussi, il avait aussitôt cerné un petit grain de folie chez la call-girl et la succession de rendez-vous qu'il prenait auprès d'elle lui avait apporté la preuve qu'il avait eu raison.

Depuis qu'il la voyait régulièrement, le problème de Cafferi n'était plus qu'il manquait une femme dans sa vie mais qu'il en voulait plus. Sans l'avoir vu venir et sans s'en être douté, Oliver avait développé des sentiments pour la jeune femme. Il ne savait pas tout à fait ce que c'était que d'aimer quelqu'un mais il passait son temps à ne penser qu'à elle.

A chaque instant, il se demandait ce qu'elle faisait, si elle allait bien… Il s'était déjà surpris, assis à son bureau, en train de griffonner sur ses papiers professionnels le visage de la jeune femme, ou sa main, ou son sourire.

Il n'osait pas lui dire qu'il cherchait autre chose que baiser un coup, il se refusait à l'inviter au restaurant ou au cinéma, il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas ce que, elle, elle voulait alors il se taisait et augmentait leur nombre de rendez-vous.

Oliver sourit à la réponse de la jeune femme toujours dévêtue, assise sur son propre lit. Il enfila sa veste et traversa la _chambre_ jusqu'à embrasser le front de Krystal avec tendresse, comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il la quittait.

Krystal ne le raccompagna pas à la porte, c'était un habitué qui ne se formalisait pas de ce genre de chose. Elle attendit que la porte soit refermée derrière lui puis bondit du lit. Elle se saisit de son téléphone posé sur le muret qui séparait les deux fonctionnalités du studio et lança sa playlist du moment sur l'enceinte Bluetooth.

Tout en s'ambiançant, Krystal entra dans la salle de bain et veilla à laisser la porte ouverte, de sorte à ce que la musique parvienne jusqu'à elle. Elle entra sous sa douche et ouvrit l'arrivée d'eau de sorte à ce qu'elle soit la plus chaude possible. Krystal, avec ses cosmétiques inodores, gomma toute trace corporelle de son contrat.

Une fois fait, elle coupa l'eau, se sécha et s'enroula dans sa serviette. Elle quitta sa salle de bain et retourna dans la partie salon où elle ouvrit son sac et sortit une tenue propre, sobre mais chic. Tout en se dandinant sur du _J Balvin, _Krystal s'habilla. Une fois fait, elle se demanda ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire de ses cheveux puis décida de les laisser libres.

Elle éteignit sa musique, récupéra ses affaires, vérifia que les lumières étaient bien éteintes puis quitta son studio dont elle ferma la porte à double tour. D'un pas léger, elle descendit la volée d'escaliers jusqu'à rejoindre la rue où elle se mit à la recherche de sa voiture.

Une légère bruine tombait. Les gouttes étaient fines et très nombreuses, de sorte à ce que les vêtements de Krystal soient trempés lorsqu'elle s'engouffra dans l'habitacle de sa Yaris. Elle se félicita de ne pas avoir pris le temps de se sécher les cheveux, parce que cela n'aurait servi à rien.

Elle démarra sa voiture et lança une nouvelle playlist, volume à fond. Elle s'inséra dans la circulation en direction de la campagne.

Candy, Cassandre et elle avaient décidé de profiter du week-end pour se mettre au vert, séparément. Chacune d'elles se rendait chez ses parents respectifs. Si Krystal ne rencontrerait aucune difficulté chez ses parents, ça n'allait pas être le cas de ses amies.

Les études littéraires de Candy étaient financées par ses parents mais ceux-ci ignoraient tout de ses projets de boutique de prêt-à-porter qu'elle finançait en vendant son corps. Elle comptait donc passer son week-end à s'émerveiller en parlant d'Hemingway ou Allan Poe. Cela la pesait, de garder pour elle ses véritables aspirations mais elle savait que ses parents ne cautionneraient pas, s'ils savaient. Elle ne savait ni quand ni comment elle leur en parlerait mais se doutait qu'elle devrait finir par le faire… Un jour.

Elle aurait aimé pouvoir leur parler de ses angoisses, lorsqu'elle avait dû attendre les résultats de ses examens sanguins, suite au préservatif rompu, mais elle se savait pas ne pas être assez bonne menteuse pour monter une histoire crédible. Elle avait dnc dû attendre, en compagnie de ses deux colocataires. Même si elle allait devoir attendre encore pour le depistage du VIH, toutes les autres analyses étaient revenues négatives, le test de grossesse également, au soulagement de chacune des filles.

Les soucis seraient surtout pour Cassandre. Elle vivait officiellement d'une bourse dues aux notes excellentes qu'elle avait eues au lycée. Ses parents ignoraient que ce n'était pas suffisant pour vivre. Ils savaient qu'elle avait dû déménager pour intégrer une collocation et avaient rendu visite à leur fille, tout comme l'avaient déjà fait les parents de Candy, par ailleurs.

Les filles avaient alors dû ranger l'appartement de font en comble de sorte à ce qu'aucun détail ne relève comment est-ce qu'elles gagnaient leur vie.

Cassandre ne s'imaginait pas du tout révéler la vérité sur son emploi du temps, et pour cause ! Son père était pasteur dans la paroisse de leur petite bourgade campagnarde, au fin fond de la péninsule d'Olympic. Il pensait encore que sa fille était aussi pure que les premiers flocons de neige de la saison hivernale, il était donc inconcevable pour Cassandre de lui dire la vérité. Elle imaginait son père lui imposer une ceinture de chasteté. Une vraie, en métal et cadenassée…

Aussi, Krystal était contente d'avoir des parents aussi ouverts d'esprit.

Au bout d'une heure de conduite sur une route dont le paysage avait cédé l'environnement grisâtre des bâtiments à la verdure des forêts denses, Krystal stationna sa Yaris rose poudré devant la maison dans laquelle elle avait grandi, tout en prenant soin à ne pas se garer derrière la voiture de patrouille de son père, parquée dans leur allée.

La Yaris jurait dans le paysage. Forks était une petite bourgade défraîchie, coincée entre les falaises frappées par les vagues puissantes de l'océan Pacifique et la forêt épaisse et anxiogène. Les pavillons étaient vieillis, les pelouses mal entretenues. Le coin n'était ni touristique ni commercial, rien ne s'y passait jamais. Seules les diffusions des matchs de baseball et la pêche rythmaient le patelin. Les emplois étaient rares, le chômage l'était moins.

Krystal avait dû mal à revenir à Forks. Elle aimait profondément ses parents, malgré leur personnalité, mais ce n'était pas le cas de la ville. Krystal aimait le dynamisme de Seattle, le fait que la ville bougeait tout le temps, alors elle avait l'impression que Forks était éteinte.

La bourgade était encline aux ragots et aux rumeurs, ce qui gênait beaucoup la jeune femme. Son père avait fini par accepter sa profession, sans l'inculper pour autant, malgré un grand professionnalisme. Aussi, si la prostitution de la fille du chef Swan venait à se faire savoir, il pourrait avoir de très gros problèmes avec sa hiérarchie.

-Bellaaa !

Krystal sursauta. Elle entendait tellement rarement son véritable prénom qu'elle ne pouvait pas ne pas être sur ses gardes lorsqu'elle l'entendait. Elle leva sa tête vers la maison tout en refermant derrière elle sa portière qui claqua bruyamment.

La mère de Krystal traversa le jardinet en courant, bras écartés, prête à serrer la chair de sa chair contre elle. Krystal ne put s'empêcher de hausser un sourcil en voyant le look de sa mère. Elle n'était ni hautaine ni méprisante envers sa mère seulement Krystal ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'elle soit habillée d'une superposition de tissus à la fois légers et bariolés dont aucune des couleurs n'allaient entre elles. Krystal ne comprenait pas le projet vestimentaire mais tenta de passer outre, après tout elle était déjà sortie dans la rue pour acheter des croissants dans son pyjama intégral licorne !

Outre la grossière erreur vestimentaire, Renée Swan traversait son jardinet avec son visage fatigué, des poches profondes sous les yeux, des cheveux secs et cassants ni entretenus ni coiffés et une paire de chaussons sur le sommet desquels une tête de lapin-peluche siégeait gaiement.

Renée arriva à hauteur de sa fille sans même freiner sa course. Elle percuta Krystal qui trébucha en arrière et ne trouva que sa Yaris pour l'empêcher de chuter. La mère serra sa fille contre elle comme si elle venait d'apprendre sa complète rémission avec des années de leucémie.

Cela faisait six mois que Krystal n'avait pas vu sa mère, depuis l'arrivée de Cassandre au sein de la collocation. Pour Krystal ce n'était pas assez mais bien trop longtemps aux yeux de Renée et de son mari.

-Comment ça va ? Tu as fait bonne route ? Et la coloc ? Et le business ?

-Maman, maman, tu peux me laisser arriver tranquillement ?

-Oui, oui, bien sûr. Tu as des affaires à sortir de ta voiture ?

-Ouep.

Krystal se dirigea vers le coffre de la Yaris et en sortit son sac avant de refermer son coffre et verrouiller son véhicule.

-C'est tout ?

-Je viens pas pour trois semaines, non plus !

-C'est vrai… Quand est-ce que tu passeras un vrai moment à la maison ?

-Parce que un week-end n'est pas _un vrai moment _?

-Bien sûr que si, mais tu m'as compris ! Quand est-ce que tu viendras passer des vacances ici ?

-Maman… honnêtement si je dois partir quelque part en vacances ça ne serait pas à Forks.

Renée tenta de camoufler sa peine alors que le regard de Krystal était fuyant. Elle savait avoir peiné sa mère mais aucune personne normalement constituée ne souhaiterait passer ses vacances dans la ville de Forks. Krystal y avait passé ses vingt premières années et c'était déjà bien assez pour elle.

Renée et sa fille traversèrent le jardinet laissé à son triste sort et pénétrèrent dans le pavillon dont la façade extérieure se fissurait depuis des années.

L'air à l'intérieur était quelque peu rance, chargé de poussière et d'humidité. Krystal savait que sa mère avait dû s'escrimer à nettoyer la maison avant la venue de sa fille ainsi qu'à aérer les diverses pièces mais pour autant ce n'était pas assez.

Bien sûr, c'était mieux rangé que la colocation, pour l'unique raison que Cassandre ne vivait pas là, mais pour autant ce n'était pas aussi nickel que ce qu'aurait aimé Krystal. Peut-être était-elle habituée à l'impeccabilité de son studio ou encore au pavillon de _John_, toujours est-il que l'odeur de moisissure la mettait mal à l'aise.

-Coucou Belli.

-Bonjour papa !

Charlie Swan était la dose de normalité qui manquait à la vie de Krystal. Il accueillit sa fille tout en restant assis autour de la table en formica de la cuisine, son journal ouvert, probablement à la page des sports, un café tiédi devant lui. Il sourit à sa fille, parce qu'il était profondément heureux de la voir, mais aucun débordement affectif n'eut lieu.

-Je t'ai pris ton soda préféré, il est au frais si tu veux.

Ça, c'était tout ce dont Charlie était capable sentimentalement : penser à acheter le coca cerise de sa fille. Krystal aimait son père pour cela : pas besoin de long discours ou de câlin lors de leurs retrouvailles, un coca cerise leur suffisait.

Elle se servit un verre avant de s'installer à table où sa mère avait pris place également.

-Alors, ça a été la route ?

-Oui, nickel ! La route était quasi déserte.

-Pas de pluie ? Demanda Charlie en levant les yeux de son journal.

-Pas une goutte ! Rigola Krystal.

La pluie faisait quasiment parti du rituel du départ, comme l'étaient la douche ou les vêtements sobres.

-Et le travail ? Demanda Renée avec les yeux soudainement pétillants. Tu t'en sors financièrement ? Tes clients sont sympas ? Il y en a qui sortent du lot ? Un qui te plaît plus que les autres ?

L'engouement de Renée pour le travail de sa fille était presque glauque mais Bella savait que cela n'avait rien de malsain. Sa mère était _juste_ curieuse et un peu trop enthousiaste.

-Tout va bien ! Se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Bella avait trop de respect pour son père pour se lancer dans des détails professionnels devant lui. Elle pourrait donner des informations -pas toutes, bien évidemment – lorsque ses oreilles seraient suffisamment loin pour ne pas avoir à subir les détails de la vie sexuelle de sa fille unique.

Elle voulait parler de John. Elle voulait évoquer le fait qu'elle se sentait bien avec lui, elle voulait évoquer la catastrophe qui s'était passée la dernière fois qu'ils avaient dormi ensemble, le fait qu'il voulait sa présence mais rien de plus. Elle voulait parler à quelqu'un du baiser fugace qu'ils avaient échangé.

Bella avait besoin de prendre de la distance avec lui, ou au moins comprendre ce qu'il se passait entre eux, avoir un avis extérieur. Cependant, elle n'était toujours pas prête à parler de lui à ses colocataires.

A son père, elle aurait voulu parler de Félix Volturis. Savoir que cet homme se baladait tranquillement dans les rues de Seattle, qu'il avait l'entière possibilité de répandre sa perversité sur n'importe quelle femme qu'il rencontrerait lui glaçait le sang.

Pour autant, si elle dévoilait tout ce qu'elle savait du fils Volturis, que pourrait en faire son père. Sous quel motif pourrait-il ouvrir une enquête ? Il serait alors obligé de dévoiler à ses supérieurs la façon dont il avait appris les déviances du jeune homme qui avait un nom à Seattle. Il devrait avouer que sa fille se prostituait et qu'il avait préféré fermer les yeux dessus.

Krystal se savait égoïste mais, après avoir pesé le pour et le contre, elle avait dû s'avouer qu'elle préférait risquer la sécurité de femmes qu'elle ne connaissait pas plutôt que à carrière de son père.

Et puis elle avait dépensé suffisamment d'énergie à rassurer son père sur sa profession pour ne pas tout gâcher avec un pervers qui, à la connaissance de Krystal, ne s'en était pris à personne d'autre qu'elle-même.

La conversation fut écourtée quand la porte du pavillon s'ouvrit brusquement au point qu'elle claqua contre le mur.

-C'est nouuus ! Fit bruyamment une voix bourrue que Bella ne reconnut pas.

Cependant, en fixant l'entrée de la cuisine et en voyant la roue avant d'un fauteuil médical, elle comprit qui arrivait : Billy Black était cloué dans un fauteuil roulant depuis son accident de jet ski. Il faisait parti des quelques âmes perdues à vivre à Forks et s'invitait alors régulièrement chez les Swan pour une bière devant un match.

Le détail que Bella n'avait pas vu immédiatement, c'est que Jacob était en train de pousser le fauteuil de son père. Peut-être que finalement son week-end allait être encore plus sympa que prévu.

-Ooh Bella, quelle surprise ! Fit Billy alors qu'il entrait dans la cuisine. Jacob, lui, se contenta de lui adresser un large sourire chaleureux.

-Tu parles ! Grommela Charlie. Il était là lorsque tu nous as prévenus de ta visite !

-Donc c'est pas vraiment une surprise !

Bella adressa aux nouveaux venus un large sourire avant de se lever pour embrasser Billy. Au moment où elle se pencha pour embrasser la joue, dont la barbe naissante était mal entretenue, elle remarqua une odeur désagréable avant de se rendre compte qu'il portait passivement un sac en plastique sur les genoux.

-Le repas de ce soir ! Fit-il triomphalement avant de lui faire la bise en retour.

-Je suis pas vraiment pressée de savoir ce que c'est !

-C'est de la truite et tu adorais ça !

-Oui bin noyée dans du beurre ça pue moins !

Bella exagéra sa moue de dégoût avant de poser sensuellement ses lèvres sur la joue de son meilleur ami.

-Salut toi.

-Salut.

Leurs parents ignoraient à quel point les deux jeunes gens pouvaient être proches. Ils savaient pertinemment qu'ils avaient grandi ensemble et se voyaient de temps à autre, qu'ils échangeaient beaucoup, simplement ils ignoraient que leur enfant ne partageaient pas que des mots ou de bonnes adresses de restaurants.

Billy et Jacob saluèrent les parents Swan avant que Renée ne lance la phrase qui les fit tous frémir :

-Donne moi ton poisson, je vais le cuisiner !

-Nooon ! Hurla presque Bella dont l'enfance avait été traumatisée par les tentatives culinaires de sa mère.

Elle s'interposa entre Billy et sa mère et se saisit du sac plastique à l'odeur rebutante.

-Allez dans le salon, posez vous devant la télé, je gère les bestioles !

Charlie posa sur sa fille le même regard qu'il aurait posé sur une canette de bière géante et sans fin. Il saturait des tentatives culinaires de son épouse. Il l'aimait plus que tout, presque plus qu'une bonne bière fraîche devant un match mais il n'en pouvait plus de ses plats. C'est pourquoi il l'invitait très, très, souvent au restaurant, ce qui expliquait les kilos qui s'installaient dans leur ventre ou leurs cuisses.

Renée, Charlie et Billy se dirigèrent vers le salon alors que Jacob resta dans la cuisine.

-Tu veux un coup de main ?

Bella ignorait s'il était bon cuisinier ou non mais décida qu'elle n'était pas contre un peu de compagnie.

-Alors, maître Black, comment vont les truands de Seattle ?

-Ils se portent à merveille ! Surtout avec un avocat comme moi !

Il ne put réprimer un sourire narquois.

-Et ça ne te gêne pas de défendre des assassins, des violeurs ou que sais-je encore ?

-Et bien si on considère qu'être défendu lors d'un procès, c'est la base des droits de l'homme, que tous sont certes libres mais également égaux… alors non, c'est normal que tous puissent être représentés et défendus, même les violeurs, les parricides...

-Vu comme ça… Abdiqua Bella alors que le plus gros des couteaux de cuisine de ses parents s'abattit pour trancher la tête de la première truite. Et l'affaire que tu traitais la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu ?

-J'ai cartonné ! Et c'est grâce à toi !

-Ooh ! Du coup j'ai droit à un pourcentage sur ta prime ?

-Dans tes rêves ! Si tu veux, un jour, je t'offrirai une pâquerette !

-Etouffe toi avec ta pâquerette ! Fit Bella en riant avant de jeter sur son ami -qui ne faisait rien d'autre que la regarder étêter les truites- une tête de poisson.

Il se recula en sursautant mais n'évita pas la tête aux yeux vides de vie qui heurta son torse.

-Putain ! C'est dégueulasse !

Bella éclata de rire avant d'éventrer son premier poisson.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO **

Les Swan et Black s'étaient régalés de truites et de pommes de terre au four. Tous avaient félicité Bella pour le repas. Celle-ci, lassée de l'écran allumé_ non-stop_ sur une des chaînes de sport avait quitté le salon tôt dans la soirée.

Dans sa chambre qui n'avait pas changé depuis son départ pour l'université, aucun des livres qu'elle avait étudiés pour ses cours de littérature ne l'intéressait, elle n'avait pas de télévision dans sa chambre et rien sur _Netflix_ ne l'intéressait. Bella avait conversé avec Candy et Cassandre en _Facetime_ mais le père de cette dernière était intervenu, lui demandant de couper court, de sorte à « ne pas se coucher trop tard ».

Cassandre avait mis un terme à la conversation et Candy et Bella s'étaient envoyées quelques messages de sorte à se moquer allègrement de leur cadette. L'échange avait été bref et Bella s'était retrouvée dans son lit d'ado à ne rien faire d'autre que regarder les ombres, formées par les lampadaires au travers des branches des arbres, sur son plafond.

C'est lorsqu'elle commençait à visualiser, dans les ombres, les mains griffues de Freddy Krueger qu'elle entendit un bruit léger dans le couloir, longtemps après avoir entendu ses parents aller se coucher.

Elle se tendit sous ses draps, non par peur mais par curiosité. Elle se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer à l'étage, d'autant plus que la poignée de sa porte fut actionnée.

Elle ne vit pas de suite qui entra dans sa chambre, parce que la personne avait allumé la lampe frontale d'un téléphone portable afin de n'éclairer que ses pieds au travers de sa main, de sorte à rester discret.

Le téléphone fut retourné soudainement, de sorte à éclairer un visage en contre plongée, à la manière des films d'horreur. Seulement l'effet produit ne fut pas celui escompté.

-Jacob ? Chuchota Bella, surprise, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Il ricana en entrant dans la chambre de la jeune femme avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Il éteignit la lumière frontale de son portable. Ils ne furent éclairés que par la lueur des lampadaires de la rue.

-Je m'ennuyais ! Lui aussi chuchota, ne souhaitant réveiller personne dans le pavillon.

-Mais pourquoi t'es pas chez toi ?

-J'ai bu deux bières, ton père a estimé que c'était une de trop pour que je puisse conduite sur le retour. Expliqua l'avocat en traversant la chambre jusqu'au lit une place de son amie.

-Mais il est sérieux ?

-Oh que oui ! Il a même piqué les clefs de la voiture de mon père ! Je crois qu'il s'est même couché avec !

-Il en est capable !

Tous deux rirent le plus silencieusement possible. Jacob s'assit au bord du lit d'adolescente en prenant soin de ne pas écraser son amie puis, sans délicatesse, il lui frappa les côtes du revers de sa main :

-Allez, pousse toi Swan.

-Hey ! Va dormir ailleurs ! Y'a pas de place ici pour toi !

Il se retourna pour lui faire face :

-Qui te dit que je suis là pour dormir ?

Il haussa un sourcil narquois bien qu'il ne sut pas si la luminosité était suffisante pour qu'elle le voit.

-Peu importe ce que tu veux, moi je suis en RTT !

-Justement, si tu couches un jour de repos, ça veut dire que c'est gratuit, non ?

-Non ça veut dire que c'est mort !

Elle rit en tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible mais son rire se tut lorsqu'elle constata que Jacob s'allongeait tout de même sur le lit, l'obligeant à se déplacer jusqu'au bord du matelas.

Jacob eut du mal à se positionner convenablement, jusqu'à ce qu'il se place de côté, tout contre Bella, son bras posé sur le ventre de son amie.

-Tu m'expliques quand même ce que tu fais dans mon lit ?

-Je viens dormir avec toi.

-C'est un peu bizarre tout de même, non ?

-Pourquoi ? On a souvent dormi ensemble, je savais pas que ça te gênait.

-On avait dix ans !

-Arrête de parler et dors maintenant !

-Et on va dire quoi à nos parents, demain ?

-Qu'on a tellement baisé qu'on s'est endormi avant que je ne redescende dormir dans le salon ?

Bella le poussa, dans l'espoir de le faire tomber de son lit mais échoua, son petit bras n'avait pas suffisamment de muscles pour faire bouger son ami.

-Ose leur dire un truc du genre et je t'émascule !

La menace de Bella fit son petit effet. Jacob ne savait pas tout à fait ce dont son amie était capable, tout ce dont il était persuadé est que pour rien au monde il ne mettrait ses parties génitales en péril !

Tous deux réussirent à se positionner assez confortablement et s'endormirent rapidement, dans les bras de l'autre. Ils avaient eu cette habitude dans leur enfance, à une époque où aucune ambiguïté n'existait.

Ce soir-là, ni Jacob ni Bella ne savaient tout à fait pour quelle raison est-ce qu'ils dormirent ensemble. Tout ce qu'ils savaient est le fait qu'ils étaient bien, ainsi.

Bella aurait pu parler à son ami de John et ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus mais elle trouvait cela bizarre, de se confier à Jacob au sujet d'un autre homme. Et puis ce qui pouvait se produire lors d'un contrat était censé rester sous silence. Même si rien n'était signé, aucune clause exigeant le silence n'avait été écrite, le silence était une des choses qui permettait d'assurer la fidélité de la clientèle.

Aussi, elle gardait pour elle le fait que son client le plus original et inattendu l'ait embrassé spontanément, comme si cela avait été normal, comme si chaque matin, il l'embrassait avant d'aller travailler, et ce depuis des années.

C'est un bruit léger au rez-de-chaussée qui réveilla les deux amis alors que le soleil était en train de se lever. Jacob avait fini sa nuit en étant allongé sur le dos et Bella avait posé sa tête sur le torse de son ami, son bras au travers de son torse musclé. Une des jambes de la jeune femme était repliée et avait trouvé sa place par-dessus celles de l'avocat. Bella avait quasiment passé sa nuit sur son meilleur ami.

Elle s'étira paresseuse et, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de la position qu'elle avait prise dans la nuit, resserra sa prise sur Jacob.

-Tu fais un excellent oreiller, tu sais ? Grommela-t-elle sans être totalement réveillée.

-Ouais je sais, j'étais un oreiller dans une vie antérieure !

-Et moi une licorne !

Ils rirent tous deux en tentant, une fois de plus, de ne pas faire trop de bruit.

-Bon allez, on lance l'opération ninja !

Parce qu'il y avait toujours du bruit au rez-de-chaussée, indiquant sans nul doute le fait que quelqu'un était en train de se préparer un petit déjeuner, Jacob devait sortir de la chambre sans se faire voir et trouver une explication au fait qu'il n'était plus dans le salon.

Si les deux amis avaient eu pour habitude de dormir ensemble lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, justifier le partage d'un lit pourrait être un peu plus délicat en raison du fait qu'ils n'avaient plus rien d'enfants.

Bella sortit de son lit, sans être encore tout à fait réveillée, et traversa sa chambre jusqu'à entrouvrir sa porte et risquer un coup d'œil dans le couloir.

-Y'a personne !

Jacob obéit à l'ordre implicite qui sous entendait « maintenant tu sors de là » mais s'arrêta à hauteur de son amie, juste avant de quitter la pièce.

-Avoue que tu as l'impression d'être un espion et que tu kiffes ça !

Pour seule réponse, Bella lui adressa un large sourire qui confirmait ce qu'il pensait : la situation l'amusait comme si, à un moment dans sa vie, elle avait oublié de grandir. C'est ce qu'il aimait en elle.

Bella surveilla le couloir alors que son ami se créait un alibi en se dirigeant directement dans la salle de bain. D'un vague mouvement de la main dans ses cheveux, Bella tenta d'aplatir ses cheveux qui partaient dans tous les sens puis elle quitta sa chambre et rejoignit la cuisine au rez-de-chaussée.

Elle se sentit mal l'espace d'un instant en constatant que ses parents et Billy étaient déjà attablés autour du petit déjeuner. Pour autant, elle inspira un grand coup et fit comme si de rien n'était. Elle sortit une tasse d'un des placards et se faisait couler un café lorsque sa mère prit la parole :

-Tu sais où est Jacob ?

-Hum ? Je l'ai pas vu. Par contre j'ai entendu du bruit dans la salle de bain.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO **

-Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ?

Edward faisait les cents pas dans sa cuisine. Une salade de tomates était dans le réfrigérateur, des muffins aux myrtilles refroidissaient sur le comptoir, une tarte mexicaine était au four (et il était fier d'avoir enfin préparé quelque chose qui n'avait pas d'origine italiennes ! ). La porte du pavillon était déverrouillée et légèrement entrouverte.

L'aiguille de l'horloge tournait et le stress d'Edward montait.

Il n'avait pas revu Krystal depuis ce baiser volé et totalement inattendu. Il ne l'avait contactée que dans l'espoir d'obtenir un rendez-vous, quelques jours plus tôt. De fait, ils n'avaient pas évoqué l'incident.

Krystal était sur le point d'arriver chez lui. Il avait tenté de la faire venir plus tôt dans le week-end mais elle lui avait répondu être en famille et donc indisponible, ils s'étaient donc mis d'accord pour un rendez-vous le dimanche soir.

Edward avait peur que ce soit l'occasion d'aborder le baiser et ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il était encore sidéré d'avoir osé une pareille chose et ne savait comment le justifier. Pour autant, il ne le regrettait pas. Sentir les lèvres de la jeune femme sur les siennes fut la meilleure chose qui lui était arrivé depuis des années. Peut-être même la meilleure de sa vie. Aussi, même si cela le terrifiait, il ne regrettait absolument pas.

Vingt heures arriva et Edward, qui débouchait déjà une bouteille de Chianti blanc sentit un courant d'air frais. Il prit sur lui pour avoir l'air naturel. Il avait préalablement entrouvert sa porte de sorte à ce que Krystal saisisse qu'il attendait d'elle qu'elle entre sans sonner. Ils en avaient déjà parlé, mais le temps s'était écoulé depuis. Pour autant, Edward n'avait pas oublié.

Il aimait la possibilité qu'elle puisse aller et venir dans le pavillon. Il aimerait qu'elle puisse venir chez lui dès qu'elle en ressentirait le besoin, comme certains le font avec leurs amis ou conjoint. Edward n'osait simplement pas s'avouer s'il voulait être dans la catégorie _amis_ ou _conjoint._

-Bonsoir ! Fit la voix chaleureuse de la jeune femme.

Elle referma la porte derrière elle, donnant à Edward le temps de l'admirer. Elle s'était habillée simplement, toujours selon la demande d'Edward, ses tennis-licornes aux pieds. Ses cheveux étaient détachés et balayaient le haut de son dos.

-Bonsoir ! Edward ne put réfréner le large sourire qui étirait ses lèvres. La voir dissipa aussitôt les doutes et appréhensions qu'il pouvait avoir. Il aimait cette capacité qu'elle avait de pouvoir éloigner si aisément la plupart de ses angoisses.

Krystal s'assit sur le même tabouret qu'à chaque fois qu'elle venait chez lui. Edward considérait qu'il était devenu celui de la jeune femme. Les yeux de la call-girl étaient pétillants et un large sourire avait pris place sur ses lèvres. De fait, Edward, qui débouchait encore son Chianti, ne put s'empêcher de reposer sa bouteille avec le tire-bouchon planté dans le liège. Il prit appui sur le plan de travail tout en se positionnant sur la pointe de ses pieds. Sans tout à fait réfléchir, il déposa ses lèvres en un contact léger sur la joue de la jeune femme dont les lèvres s'étirèrent un peu plus encore.

-J'espère que tu as faim. Tenta Edward de sorte à éviter tout éventuel malaise.

-Toujours !

Edward sortit de la poche arrière de son jean la liasse de billets prévue en amont et la tendit à son invitée qui la plaça directement dans la poche de son sweat à capuche sans même recompter la somme. Il termina d'ouvrir son vin blanc, servit deux verres et ils se mirent à table.

-Promis, cette fois je n'ai rien fait d'italien ! Rit Edward, fier de son menu.

-Tu es sûr ? Contra Krystal avec un sourire narquois alors qu'Edward commençait à servir la salade de tomates.

Krystal tourna la bouteille de vin jusqu'à ce que l'étiquette soit face à John.

-La perfection n'est pas pour ce soir alors…

Effectivement, Edward avait choisi le Chianti pour sa couleur et n'avait pas pensé à sa provenance.

-Ce n'est pas parce que ton vin est italien que le repas n'est pas parfait ! C'est très bien l'Italie !

-Je n'ai rien contre l'Italie, c'est juste que nos premiers menus étaient italiens et que je voulais changer, que tu ne penses pas que je ne sache faire que ça.

-Quand bien même ça serait ce cas, ça ne serait pas grave, tu sais. Tu cuisines très bien.

-Merci.

Les yeux d'Edward se posèrent sur la main de son invitée, posée sur la table. Il se demanda ce qu'il se passerait s'il s'en saisissait et détourna son regard pour finalement le plonger dans celui de la jeune femme. Elle inclina légèrement sa tête sur le côté, comme elle le faisait bien souvent. Edward ne put résister à ce petit tic et sa main vint couvrir celle de Krystal. Sa peau était douce et fraîche.

Le repas fut agréable pour tous deux. Ils se régalèrent tout en passant un très agréable moment. La main d'Edward recouvrait celle de Krystal à chaque fois qu'il n'en avait pas l'utilité pour manger. Parfois, leurs doigts se mêlaient, mais aucune parole ne fut échangée à ce sujet, ni en lien avec leur baiser lorsqu'Edward avait dû partir précipitamment pour l'hôpital.

Des regards et sourires furent échangés durant tout le repas.

Edward avait questionné son invitée sur son week-end en famille et elle avait répondu à chacune de ses interrogations sans détour. Seulement la présence de Jacob et la nuit qu'elle avait passée avec lui furent tues, John n'avait pas cherché à savoir si une présence masculine lui avait tenu compagnie. Ça ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit.

Ils avaient débarrassé la table et rempli le lave vaisselle après avoir bu un café puis étaient montés à l'étage. Cette fois, Edward ne ressentit pas l'habituelle vague d'angoisse le submerger à l'idée de dormir avec Krystal. Même si la dernière fois qu'ils avaient dormi ensemble, le réveil avait mal tourné, il savait que le message était bien passé et que ce genre d'incident ne se réitèrerait pas.

Une fois de plus, la vision de Krystal en sous-vêtement le bouleversa. Elle n'avait pas opté pour de la lingerie en coton mais pas non plus pour de la dentelle sur faite. Elle avait choisi un ensemble uni, vert pistache, simple mais qui plut grandement à Edward. Il eut du mal à détourner le regard et se changer les idées. Il passa plus de temps que nécessaire dans la salle de bain à fixer la brosse à dents de la jeune femme.

Il rejoignit sa chambre et éteignit rapidement la lumière. Il s'était promis de ne jamais coucher avec Krystal mais le fait est qu'il aimait de plus en plus son contact. C'est pourquoi lors du repas sa main n'avait quasiment pas quitté celle de la jeune femme, c'est pourquoi dès lors qu'il fut couché, sans un mot, il déplaça ses draps et prit place entre les jambes de la jeune femme. Comme lorsqu'elle était venue prendre son petit dejeuner, il posa sa tête sur le ventre de son invitée qui le laissa faire sans un mot ni un mouvement. Elle n'osa pas même respirer de peur de l'effrayer.

Edward était presque confortablement installé, à ceci près que sa position faisait hurler sa colonne vertébrale, mais il était bien, ainsi. Il posa ses mains de chaque côté des côtes de la jeune femme, la pulpe de ses doigts frôlaient son soutien gorge mais il tenta d'en faire abstraction.

Le nez d'Edward caressait la peau ferme du ventre de Krystal en de lents mouvements qui ne les laissaient pas indifférents. Krystal trouvait cela incroyablement érotique et frustrant à la fois. Doucement, elle glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de son hôte et commença à masser son cuir chevelu. Elle avait plus que tout envie de les tirer et de s'en servir pour guider le visage de son client plus bas. Elle pourrait garder sa culotte si cela pouvait permettre à John de jouer avec son corps. Tout ce que voulait Krystal était que John participe à faire baisser la pression qu'il faisait augmenter dans cette position.

Elle replia ses jambes de chaque côté du corps de son client, dans le seul but de tenter de créer une friction entre leur deux corps mais rien de ce qu'il se produisit ne fut suffisant pour l'apaiser. Elle était en train de vivre un doux enfer, un feu bien connu siégeait entre ses reins mais elle savait que rien ne pourrait éteindre les flammes que son client avait allumées.

Elle ne s'y attendait pas, mais la langue de John remplaça son nez. Elle tournait autour de son nombril, formait des volutes abstraites sur sa peau. Parfois, fort de son audace, Edward faisait courir sa langue le long de l'élastique de la culotte de Krystal. Il aurait aimé la retirer et voir ce que sa langue était à même de faire mais le fait que Tanya avait eu besoin d'aller voir ailleurs pour être satisfaite ne le quittait pas. Il savait donc ne pas être doué et ne voulait pas être comparé à tous les clients de Krystal. Aussi, Edward se contenta de faire glisser sa langue sur la peau de la jeune femme.

Cependant, elle commença à faire rouler ses hanches, resserra sa prise sur les cheveux d'Edward et cela ne l'aida pas à garder les idées claires. Il ne voulait pas lui faire l'amour mais, pour autant, il en voulait plus. Les mains d'Edward quittèrent les côtes de Krystal pour cheminer jusqu'à ses seins qu'il caressa timidement par-dessus leur bonnet.

Krystal n'en revenait pas de la témérité de son client, qui ne faisait qu'accentuer le brasier entre ses reins. Ses mains quittèrent les cheveux de son hôte pour frôler ses épaules. Elle put -enfin- constater à quel point il pouvait être musclé. Il ne l'était pas assez pour prétendre au bodybuilding mais l'était suffisamment pour attiser l'envie de la jeune femme. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur le tissu du t-shirt avec lequel John comptait dormir. Elle tira dessus jusqu'à commencer à le passer par-dessus sa tête, sans toutefois savoir comment est-ce qu'il le vivrait.

Au lieu d'angoisser, au lieu de quitter la pièce avec précipitation et colère, il souleva le haut de son corps pour permettre à la jeune femme de lui retirer son vêtement. Profitant du fait que son visage soit ainsi relevé et le trouvant ainsi particulièrement excitant, Krystal ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et releva son buste. Ses mains se plaquèrent sur les joues de son hôte et elle unit leurs lèvres.

Le cerveau d'Edward n'était que brume. Il ne pensait à rien d'autre que le contact du corps de la jeune femme contre le sien. Il ne voulait rien d'autre que cela. C'est pourquoi il changea ses appuis sur sa literie, finit de retirer son vêtement, et se hissa jusqu'à ce que Krystal ne s'allonge à nouveau et qu'il la surplombe totalement. Sa langue franchit leurs lèvres et trouva celle de Krystal. Leur langue se découvrirent, se caressèrent, se taquinèrent.

Les chevilles de Krystal se crochetèrent au bas du dos de son hôte, le rapprochant encore un peu d'elle, créant enfin ce contact qu'elle cherchait tant. La main d'Edward trouva la cuisse de la jeune femme. Il fit courir ses doigts sur sa peau douce et fraîche.

Krystal recommença à faire rouler ses hanches, cherchant à vérifier s'il était aussi excité qu'elle. Elle ne fut pas déçue par ce que les minces tissus laissaient percevoir.

Edward délaissa les lèvres de Krystal pour embrasser sa mâchoire, parcourir son cou, embrasser son épaule. Il avait envie de la marquer comme sienne mais n'en fit rien, ne voulant pas lui faire de mal.

-John… Susurra Krystal dont les ongles parcouraient le dos musclé de son hôte.

-Tu sais que ce n'est pas mon vrai prénom… ? Lâcha-t-il, en se surprenant lui-même, alors qu'il laissait ses incisives frôler la peau du cou de son invitée.

-Oui ! Elle ricana en tentant d'attraper le lobe de l'oreille de son partenaire entre ses lèvres. Tu veux que je t'appelle autrement ?

Elle haussa un sourcil alors que John se redressa pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux de Krystal. Il réfléchit quelques secondes. Il hésita sincèrement à donner sa véritable identité, à se dévoiler, mais se ravisa.

-Je trouve que John c'est pas mal !

-Je trouve aussi !

Ils se sourirent mutuellement avant de sceller à nouveau leurs lèvres. Leur langue se retrouvèrent instantanément pour entamer une bataille torride.

-John… Murmura Krystal après avoir dégagé suffisamment ses lèvres pour pouvoir parler.

-Hum ?

-Fais moi l'amour.

La supplique eut pour seul effet de casser l'ambiance. Elle refroidit instantanément Edward qui se laissa retomber sur le matelas, au côté de Krystal.

-On ne fera pas ça.

-Pourquoi ? Je sais que tu en as envie, on en a envie tous les deux, alors où est le problème ?

Edward savait qu'il se devait de lui donner une explication, qu'il ne pouvait pas l'exciter ainsi et la laisser en plan la seconde suivante. Aussi, il décida de fixer le plafond pour ne pas avoir à croiser le regard de Krystal qui s'était alors appuyée sur son coude de sorte à le surplomber.

-Je n'ai pas envie de te décevoir.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me décevrais ?

-Parce que ça pourrait ne pas être aussi bien que ce a quoi tu pourrais t'attendre.

Krystal haussa un sourcil, c'était l'excuse la plus nulle qu'elle ait entendue. Cependant Edward ne vit pas qu'il n'était pas crédible.

-S'il n'y a que ça, je peux prendre les commandes, tu sais… Tu n'aurais qu'à apprécier et profiter. Elle fit négligemment courir la pulpe de ses doigts sur son client, non pas pour chercher à l'exciter mais simplement pour profiter du torse finement musclé.

-C'est tentant, sincèrement, mais je dois décliner.

Parce que Krystal _savait _que le problème ne venait pas d'elle, elle eut bien moins de mal à accepter le rejet que la dernière fois qu'ils avaient dormi ensemble, cependant elle ne comptait pas lâcher l'affaire.

-Alors où est réellement le problème ? Elle insista sur le « réellement » de sorte à faire comprendre à John que ses doutes sur ses prouesses n'étaient pas suffisamment crédibles.

Sans qu'il ne comprenne tout à fait pourquoi, il ressentit le besoin de lui expliquer sans détour. Peut-être avait-il besoin de se justifier ou de la rassurer.

-J'ai pas envie d'être un homme de plus…

-Ca veut dire quoi, ça.

Elle ne fit pas semblant de ne pas comprendre.

-Tu as beaucoup de partenaires, des dizaines, des centaines peut-être même. Et j'ai pas envie de n'être qu'un homme en plus dans une liste.

Krystal se laissa tomber sans grâce sur le matelas. Edward, honteux d'avoir verbaliser cela, en profita pour poser sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et sa main au travers de son ventre. Bien que c'était devenu son habitude, sa façon de dormir avec elle, il avait surtout l'impression que, ce soir-là, c'était pour l'empêcher de fuir.

Pour autant, elle libéra son bras coincé par le corps de son hôte et l'entoura comme elle le put, le pressant légèrement contre elle.

-John… tu sais que je suis une call-girl ?

-Oui. Grommela-t-il.

Krystal chercha ses mots en fixant le plafond. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle était confrontée à ce genre de _cas._

-Tu es le premier et le seul à cuisiner pour moi, et sache que l'on n'a jamais aussi bien cuisiné pour moi. Tu es le premier et le seul à m'avoir fait un cadeau, juste par gentillesse. Tu es le premier et le seul à me faire autant cogiter… Alors même si toi et moi on couchait ensemble, tu ne serais pas « un homme de plus sur une liste ».

Edward fut touché, sincèrement, profondément, par les paroles de la jeune femme, comme s'il venait de respirer pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait quitté l'appartement partagé avec Tanya.

Son bras se resserra autour de l'abdomen de la jeune femme avant qu'il n'embrasse la peau de son épaule qui lui était accessible. Il ne le verbalisa pas, mais c'était sa façon de la remercier.

-J'en déduis que tu n'as pas changé d'avis et que l'on ne couchera pas ensemble cette nuit.

Pour seule réponse, Edward rigola et enfouit sa tête dans le cou de la jeune femme, comme un enfant qui se cacherait après avoir été pris en flagrant délit d'un vol de bonbons.

Krystal soupira de frustration mais se contenta d'embrasser le sommet du crâne de son client. Dans une certaine mesure, elle pouvait le comprendre et ignorait complètement comment est-ce qu'elle réagirait si les rôles étaient inversés. Aussi, elle gardait en tête le fait que _John _avait dû être particulièrement blessé dans son passé pour avoir ce genre de pensées.

-Est-ce qu'au moins tu m'accorderais le temps d'une douche froide ?

Edward se dégagea de son cocon en riant. Il était soulagé qu'elle prenne les choses ainsi.

**J'ai tort si je pense que la fin a plu à tout le monde ? ^^ **


	18. Chapitre 17 - Inquiéter

**Bonjouuuur ! **

**Un excellent dimanche férié à toute ! mouahahahah**

**Momo6 : Effectivement, il ne veut pas partager ^^ c'est un peu aussi pour cela qu'il ne veut pas en parler à ses amis ^^**

**Ouiii Edward commence à se lancer et à prendre confiance ! *-***

**Aujourd'hui... un début de chapitre que vous attendiez... j'avais totalement oublié qu'il arriverait aujourd'hui sinon je vous l'aurais teasé ! **

**Vous vous rappelez de Tanya ? 0:-)**

**Chapitre 17 – Inquiéter **

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Avait tonné sa voix.

\- J'habite ici ! Le ton du chirurgien avait été bien plus haut que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait porter sa voix face à Tanya.

\- Ah oui ? C'est à se demander parfois ! Elle s'était relevée avec peine du lit pour se positionner droite, nue, magnifique, dangereuse, face à Edward qui luttait contre son instinct qui lui dictait de reculer.

Cette fois, il ne voulait pas ployer. Ce n'était pas lui qui était en tort, il le savait. Elle allait lui reprocher de ne pas être assez présent, il s'y était attendu, mais il gardait en tête qu'il avait toujours répondu aux envies lubriques de Tanya, parfois à contre cœur, juste pour fuir une dispute.

\- C'est moi qui paie le loyer, alors oui, j'habite ici !

Les deux amants de la jeune femme récupérèrent les quelques vêtements qui leur appartenaient et se dirigèrent vers la sortie, pêchant en chemin un jean ou une chemise égarés alors que leurs ébats avaient été sur le point de commencer.

Edward les avait soupçonné d'avoir quitté l'appartement sans même avoir enfiler de sous-vêtement. Peut-être que eux aussi avaient compris que les choses étaient sur le point de dégénérer.

\- Parce que tu crois que ramener l'argent à la maison fait de toi quelqu'un ? Avait-elle craché avant de sortir de la chambre, passant devant lui sans lui prêter un regard, absolument pas honteuse de la situation ni de sa nudité.

Edward avait senti la colère monter en lui pour la première fois depuis qu'il connaissait la jeune femme. Cette fois, il n'avait trouvé aucune excuse valable pour expliquer l'attitude de Tanya.

\- Si l'argent était un problème, ça ferait bien longtemps que je serais parti ! Je suis juste en train de dire que j'ai le droit à de la considération !

\- Oh, tu en veux de la considération ? Avait hurlé Tanya qui était en train de se servir un verre d'eau au robinet. En voilà !

Elle jeta, avec une précision qui les avait surpris tous les deux, son verre sur Edward qui l'avait reçu en plein torse. Il s'était fait éclabousser avant que le verre ne tombe au sol et se brise.

\- J'y crois pas, tu m'as visé ?

\- Tu crois ?

La main de la jeune femme qui n'avait pas quitté le rebord de l'égouttoir se saisit d'une assiette plate avant de la lancer telle un frisbee dans la même direction. Edward avait eu juste le temps de l'esquiver qu'une seconde volait déjà. Celle-là, il n'avait pas eu le temps de la voir ni de l'éviter. L'assiette percuta brutalement et douloureusement son arcade sourcilière dont la peau se rompit instantanément. Le sang avait commencé à s'écouler aussitôt, comme s'il avait gentiment patienté dans une veine jusqu'à ce que l'assiette ne vienne percuter la crête de son os frontal, ouvrant les vannes à fond.

\- Mais ça va pas ? C'est quoi ton problème ? Avait hurlé le médecin, désemparé.

Il aurait dû écouter ses amis. Il aurait dû fuir avec les deux porcs qui avaient tronché la femme qu'il aimait -parce que même si elle était en train de lui jeter toute la vaisselle qu'elle avait sous la main, il continuait de l'aimer, il avait passé de bons moments avec elle, elle lui avait fait découvrir ce qu'était l'amour, la passion, et ça, jamais il ne pourrait l'oublier.

Ce soir-là, dans leur salon, il n'avait répliqué que verbalement, à aucun moment par la violence. Edward avait été élevé dans le respect de la Femme et s'était promis de ne jamais lever la main sur l'une d'entre elles, quoi qu'il se passe, quelque soit le contexte. Il n'avait alors fait que chercher à se défendre verbalement, expliquant qu'il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour tenter de satisfaire sa compagne mais que ce n'était pas sa faute s'il n'avait jamais réussi. Il avait essayé d'éviter la vaisselle puis les bibelots, pas toujours avec succès. Il avait rapidement arrêté de compter les impacts, jusqu'à ce que le niveau de la perversité de Tanya ne monte encore d'un cran -ce qu'Edward aurait pensé impossible.

-Merci à tous de vous être libérés le temps de cette réunion.

La voix du Docteur Molina ancra Edward dans la réalité. Une réunion extraordinaire avait été organisée en urgence, privant certains de leur jour de repos ou devant interrompre une chirurgie alors laissée à un résident.

Les différents chefs de service de chirurgie étaient assis autour d'une très longue table, les stores avaient été baissés et le chef de chirurgie, le Docteur Molina, siégeait en bout de table.

Chacun ignorait ce qu'il se passait et de quoi il était question. Ils s'interrogeaient mentalement sur leurs derniers agissements, se demandant ce qu'ils avaient pu faire comme erreur. Mise à part le chef de chirurgie esthétique, le Docteur Patterson, qui s'envoyait facilement les proches de ses patients, à la condition qu'elles soient baisables, personne n'avait quoi que ce soit à se reprocher. Même Patterson savait que si ses agissements venaient à se savoir, les choses seraient réglées en privé et non devant tous ses confrères.

-Vous vous interrogez sûrement sur la raison de votre présence ici…

Tous acquiescèrent et certains se permettaient même d'hausser un sourcil, soulignant ainsi l'euphémisme. Les réunions extraordinaires étaient extrêmement rares, la dernière avait eu lieu trois ans auparavant, lors du départ du Docteur Johnson lors de son _burn out _et l'avancement du nouvel arrivé, le Docteur Cullen, à la tête du service de neurochirurgie. Bien évidemment, la nouvelle était restée en travers de la gorge de beaucoup. De fait, la tension était palpable.

-Vous savez que les vacances estivales approchent…

À nouveau, beaucoup acquiescèrent, pensant au yacht qu'ils allaient louer ou aux destinations de rêve qu'ils allaient rejoindre. Edward, lui, redoutait d'avance de se voir imposer une durée sans chirurgie. Il repensa à ses recherches sur les nanotechnologies et se promit d'en profiter pour se replonger dedans.

-… et que les comptes sont faits par nos comptables.

-Je croyais que tout était bon de ce côté ! C'est pourquoi vous avez accepté d'envoyer les cardios à la conférence d'Orlando ! Sauf que si on est là c'est que tout ne va pas aussi bien que ce que vous pensiez !

La jalousie était forte entre les différents services de chirurgie. Chaque chef de service avait des envies et des projets, des études et des recherches à mener. Obtenir une subvention était un privilège, la confirmation que le service avait un projet innovant et valorisant pour l'hôpital. Aussi les rivalités étaient fortes. Lorsque le service de cardiochirurgie avait obtenu le financement nécessaire, permettant aux chirurgiens titulaires de se rendre à Orlando, l'esthétique et la pédiatrie étaient vainement montées au front parce que la direction avait refusé de financer des projets du même montant.

Edward, lui, avait à cœur de ne pas prendre en compte ce genre de considération. Il avait pu investir dans ses tablettes et former son personnel à leur usage, c'est tout ce qui comptait pour lui. D'autant plus que ce fonctionnement s'était étendu à chaque service de chirurgie puis à l'hôpital tout entier. Un article avait même été publié au sein du _Journal of the American Medical Association_, vantant l'initiative du jeune et respectable chef de neurochirurgie.

-Je pensais que les comptes étaient bons ! Répondit le Docteur Molina en fixant ses doigts qu'il triturait. Edward comprit aussitôt où était le problème :

-Mais en fait ils ne le sont pas…

Le regard du médecin chef scanna l'assemblée, dans l'expectative d'un premier jet de pierre. Rien ne vint, tout le monde se tut alors il poursuivit.

-Les experts comptables ont repris les comptes de chaque service, comme ils le font chaque année et il s'avère que le service de chirurgie présente un très net déficit.

-Mais on vient d'avoir un nouveau caisson hyperbare parce que, justement, on en avait les moyens. Alors que s'est-il passé ? S'impatienta le chef de chirurgie orthopédique.

-Nos comptes étaient apparemment positifs et il s'est avéré que notre comptable a fait d'énormes erreurs de calculs.

Plusieurs des médecins s'insurgèrent bruyamment.

-Un comptable qui ne sait pas compter, c'est du jamais vu ça !

-Une erreur de combien ?

-Comment est-ce qu'il s'est justifié ?

-Il a été mis à pied, au moins ?

-Quelles sont les retombées pour le service ?

Les questions et réactions fusèrent dans tous les sens. Seul Edward gardait le silence, conscient que les réponses aux questions qu'il se posait allaient tomber.

-Une enquête a été menée, reprit le Docteur Molina, et a mis en évidence le fait que notre comptable a de très gros problèmes d'alcool. Il a effectivement été suspendu dès lors que l'information est arrivée à la direction. Elle est en train de réfléchir à la possibilité d'un licenciement.

Comme Molina tournait autour du pot, Edward, lassé et souhaitant pouvoir retourner au bloc, le poussa dans ses retranchements :

-Bon, et il s'agit d'une erreur de combien ? A combien s'élève le déficit de la chirurgie ?

Une fois de plus, le regard du chef de chirurgie balaya l'assemblée. Ce n'était certes pas lui qui avait fait erreurs sur erreurs de calculs mais pour autant, parce qu'il s'agissait de son service, il se sentait fautif et s'attendait à ce que les foudres de ses subordonnés ne lui tombent sur les épaules.

-Cent quinze millions.

Un brouhaha saisissant s'éleva autour de la table. Tous étaient choqués par le montant de la dette, ainsi que le fait que le comptable ait pu être autant négligeant sans que personne ne s'en rendent compte plus tôt.

-Mais… comment est-ce possible ?

-Vous allez porter plainte, j'espère !

-Et concrètement, il va se passer quoi pour la chirurgie ?

-On va avoir le soutien des autres services ?

Un vent de panique soufflait dans la salle de réunion. Aussi Molina leva ses mains, présentant ses paumes en signe d'apaisement.

-Les retombées sur le comptable ne regardent que lui et la direction. Les autres services de l'hôpital n'ont pas cent quinze millions de dollars à nous accorder. Nous allons devoir freiner considérablement les frais de gestion de l'hôpital en commençant par le plus simple, en modérant l'utilisation de matériel de sorte à limiter le gaspillage. La direction s'est lancée à la recherche d'investisseurs prêts à racheter un hôpital au bord de la faillite mais vous vous en doutez, la tâche n'est pas aisée.

Le terme _faillite_ lança un froid dans l'assemblée. Tous prenaient conscience de la gravité de la situation.

-Qui voudrait d'un hôpital présentant un déficit pareil ? Demanda Edward qui sentait sa carrière au sein du Virginia Mason prendre fin.

-Personne ! Accorda le chef de chirurgie. C'est pourquoi nous allons réduire ce déficit. Les deux premières mesures sont de fermer trois de nos cinq blocs opératoires et les urgences.

L'annonce provoqua un violent tollé. La fermeture des blocs induisait que les opérations programmées allaient devoir être reportées, si ce n'est transférées dans un autre établissement. Les différents services allaient devoir se coordonner plus que jamais pour pouvoir fonctionner avec seulement deux blocs ouverts.

La fermeture des urgences signifiait une baisse spectaculaire de la charge de travail de chacun, avec probablement des licenciements à la pelle. Si se séparer d'une partie du personnel pouvait améliorer les finances, ça ne serait pas le cas du niveau de vie des employés remerciés.

Le Docteur Molina eut du mal à reprendre la parole tellement l'assemblée des chefs de service était véhémente.

-Vendredi soir aura lieu un gala caritatif où vous inviterez vos titulaires, résidents et internes. La direction est en train de contacter les grands noms de la ville de Seattle et de l'Etat de Washington. Bien évidemment, c'est bon pour leur image de se rendre à ce genre d'événement alors ils viendront. Ce sera à nous et aux membres de vos services de réclamer et récolter un maximum d'argent de sorte à réduire notre déficit de manière à ne pas effrayer les investisseurs.

Tous étaient sous le choc, n'arrivant pas à assimiler la totalité des informations. Tout cela était tellement surréaliste et soudain. Cependant, ils convenaient du fait que le maximum était mis en place pour absorber l'immense erreur de comptabilité, même si fermer les blocs et les urgences ne satisfaisait personne.

-Naturellement, en ce qui concerne le gala, les nœuds papillons et robes de cocktails seront attendus.

-Ah vraiment, fit le chef de la traumato, assis à la droite d'Edward, suffisamment bas pour ne pas être entendu par son supérieur, moi qui voulais y aller en tenue de bloc…

-Ca ne fera pas rentrer d'argent. Souffla Edward aussi discrètement que possible

-Parce que tu penses que son gala va faire entrer de l'argent ? Parce que si ça marche tu penses que ça va suffire à motiver des investisseurs à reprendre Virginia Mason et à le remettre sur des rails ? Non ! Ils vont tout raser et construire un centre commercial ou un parking. Et nous on va finir par faire des consultes dans un dispensaire.

-Tu n'en sais rien !

-On verra bien !

Edward se demanda s'il était naïf ou s'il avait foi en sa direction. Toujours est-il qu'il voulait croire en une issue favorable à la situation.

-Aussi, étant donné que les grands noms de la ville sont majoritairement conservateurs, il est demandé aux chefs de service de venir accompagnés de leurs conjoints et enfants s'il y a. Plus vous marquerez de points auprès de nos invités et plus vous serez susceptibles de ramener dans nos caisses assez d'argent pour permettre la réouverture des blocs et urgences.

Sa dernière tirade marqua la fin de la réunion extraordinaire et les chefs de services se levèrent dans un brouhaha conséquents. Chacun y allait de sa remarque plus ou moins acerbe.

-Edward, tu peux rester encore quelques instants ?

Il s'arrêta avant de franchir le seuil de la pièce et resta les bras ballants, ne sachant pas trop ce que lui voulait son supérieur.

Ses confrères désertèrent la pièce, cherchant à savoir qui allait avoir la priorité sur les blocs et sous quels motifs. Le bruit allait circuler très vite et un vent de panique allait s'emparer du personnel. Si le personnel allait devoir être licencié, les infirmières et les internes seraient les premiers à être éjectés. Travailler avec la peur d'être viré n'est jamais bon, d'autant plus dans le milieu hospitalier avec le risque des erreurs médicales.

La porte se referma derrière la chef de la chirurgie obstétrique et Edward se retrouva debout, immobile et anxieux face à son supérieur toujours assis en bout de table.

-Je t'en prie, assis toi. Fit le Docteur Molina en désignant d'un geste vague les chaises autour de la longue table de réunion.

Edward hésita sur le fauteuil qu'il allait prendre, se demandant s'il devait reprendre la même place, se mettre à l'opposé du chef de la chirurgie, de l'autre côté de la table, ou à côté de lui, sans chaise entre eux.

Voyant l'hésitation du meilleur chirurgien de son hôpital, Molina poussa de son pied le siège à sa droite, indiquant alors à Edward là où il pouvait s'asseoir.

Edward sortit de son immobilité et tira suffisamment le fauteuil concerné avant de s'asseoir dessus. Il croisa ses mains sur la table et tritura nerveusement ses doigts en les fixant. Il ignorait totalement pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait dû rester et quelque chose lui disait qu'il avait raison d'angoisser.

-Est-ce que tu as une remarque sur la comptabilité ou les nouvelles mesures ?

-Je ne pense pas être à même de juger le travail du comptable. Je ne le connais pas, ni lui, ni sa vie, ni même sa profession et ses responsabilités. Vous avez dit qu'il état alcoolique et donc malade, aussi je ne me sens pas à même de le blâmer. Quant aux mesures, je sais que vous faites tout ce qui vous est possible pour rectifier tout ça. On va devoir s'organiser, gérer les opérations avec seulement deux blocs mais je n'ai rien d'autre à dire.

Molina hocha la tête. Il était soulagé d'avoir -au moins- le soutien de son chef de neurochirurgie. Edward était un exemple dans l'hôpital ainsi que dans la profession. Aussi, s'il soutenait la direction, elle pourrait plus facilement rallier du personnel à sa cause.

-Bien, et cette perspective de gala de charité ?

-Et bien je ne sais pas trop, c'est une chose à laquelle je n'ai jamais participé. Mais en soi si cela peur faire rentrer de l'argent alors je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

-Il y a vraiment possibilité pour que cela rapporte de grandes sommes.

-Tant mieux.

Edward avait bien conscience que son supérieur tournait autour du pot et n'aimait pas cela. Il aurait préféré qu'il aille droit au but. Cependant il ne dit rien et laissa faire. Il fut satisfait mais loin d'être rassuré lorsque son supérieur se lança.

-Comme je l'ai précisé plus tôt, les invités de ce gala sont principalement des conservateurs… Molina laissa sa phrase en suspens et Edward eut peur de comprendre là où son chef voulait mener leur conversation.

-Oui…

-Ils auront besoin, pour accepter de nous financer, de voir que nous partageons leurs valeurs.

-Et c'est normal ! Heureusement pour nous que je suis bien sous tous rapports ! Lança Edward dans un rire jaune. Il espérait que cela suffirait à faire taire son supérieur avant qu'il n'aborde le sujet qu'Edward redoutait.

-Oui, c'est une chance ! Concéda Molina avant de poursuivre. Tu sais, Edward, ton travail et ta réputation sont reconnus bien au-delà des murs de Virginia Mason. Je ne parle pas des plus grands hôpitaux des Etats-Unis mais bel et bien de la ville de Seattle et de l'Etat de Washington. Tu es connu et adulé.

-Pardon, Docteur Molina, mais vous êtes en train de me stresser, là. Est-ce que vous voulez bien en venir au fait ?

Molina soupira bruyamment et se lança :

-Bien. Tu es le médecin le plus susceptible de nous rapporter de l'argent, vendredi soir. Pour cela nous avons besoin que tu répondes le plus possible aux valeurs républicaines. Edward, Virginia Mason a besoin que tu viennes accompagné d'une femme.

Le silence se fit dans la salle de réunion.

-Soit. Je viendrais avec ma mère ! C'est républicain, ça !

-Ce n'est pas vraiment ce dont l'hôpital a besoin. Tu dois venir avec une compagne.

Edward paniqua :

-Et si je n'en ai pas ?

-Tu as quatre jours pour en trouver une !

Molina se leva de son fauteuil et quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus, laissant son chef de neuro bouche bée et yeux dans le vague.

Au bout d'un long moment, avant même que les mots de son supérieur n'aient cheminé dans sa tête jusqu'à prendre sens, Edward se releva et déambula dans les couloirs jusqu'à rejoindre son service. Il était particulièrement calme et ça n'allait pas s'arranger avec le transfert des patients dans les hôpitaux les plus proches et performants, ni avec la fermeture des urgences. Edward apprécia le calme de la neuro, il n'était pas en état de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit.

_Tu dois venir avec une compagne _tournait en boucle dans sa tête.

Les cas avaient beau être peu nombreux ce jour-là, il n'en restait pas moins que les infirmières et internes étaient en effervescence.

-Docteur Cullen, c'est vrai qu'on va tous se faire virer ? Demanda Murphy à la limite de l'hyperventilation.

-Il n'est pas question de licencier qui que ce soit !

-Alors vous pouvez me promettre que je ne me ferai jamais virer ?

-Ca je ne pourrais jamais te le promettre, Murphy, tu es un danger pour Virginia Mason.

Edward se rendit compte de ses paroles au moment où elles franchirent ses lèvres. L'exigence de son supérieur l'avait chamboulé au point qu'il avait oublié de rester professionnel.

-Excuse moi Murphy. Je te promets qu'il n'est pas question de licenciement.

Edward lui tapota l'épaule d'une façon qu'il voulu réconfortante avant de s'éloigner. Il rejoignit le comptoir des infirmières et se saisit d'une des tablettes numériques. Il entra dans l'intranet de l'hôpital puis dans sa boîte mail avant de rédiger un courriel à destination de chacun des employés de son service.

Ainsi, avec une grande franchise et des mots aussi rassurants que possible, il expliqua la situation de l'hôpital. Il expliqua la fermeture des trois blocs et des urgences, la recherche d'investisseurs ainsi que le gala auquel chacun des médecins, quelle que soit sa place hiérarchique, était convié.

Il garda pour lui le fait que les chefs de services devaient s'y rendre accompagné. Pour la première fois depuis son avancement au titre de chef de neuro, Edward regretta de ne pas être seulement un résident. Ainsi il n'aurait pas eu à être assujetti à des règles qu'il trouvait dégradantes et humiliantes.

Une fois le mail rédigé, il l'envoya à la totalité de son service, des titulaires aux agents d'entretien, de sorte à endiguer le vent de panique naissant. Il espérait que chacun des chefs de service ait pu prendre le temps de parler avec honnêteté au personnel qui faisait tourner leur service.

Une fois fait, et parce que la direction était déjà en train d'organiser le transfert des patients qui pourraient être opérés à Virginia Mason, Edward prit le temps de réfléchir à cette phrase qui tournait en boucle.

_Tu dois venir avec une compagne._

Spontanément, à l'évocation d'une compagne, Edward pensait à Krystal. Cependant, il se demandait à quel point cela pouvait être une bonne idée de la convier au gala. Emmett et Jasper l'avait déjà rencontrée plusieurs fois, dont la fois où la prostitution avait été abordée, dans le magasin de chaussures. Aussi il se demandait s'ils pourraient faire le rapprochement.

Si Edward n'appréhendait pas le manque de tact de Rosalie, qui pouvait se montrer délicate lorsque cela était nécessaire, mais ce n'était pas le cas de leurs confrères.

D'un autre côté, il ne concevait de s'y rendre avec personne d'autre. Malgré l'angoisse qui lui serrait la gorge, Edward sortit son téléphone d'une des poches de sa blouse et rédigea un SMS à destination de la jeune femme.

Il lui demanda si elle avait un créneau pour le voir, n'importe quand mais avant le vendredi soir, créneau fatidique. Il aurait pu directement lui demander de l'accompagner au gala mais il voulait faire cela de vive voix, parce que c'était important pour lui. C'était un peu la présentation officielle à ses proches.

Krystal, qui se prélassait alors sur son canapé devant une enfilade de clips comprit l'importance de leur future entrevue et lui répondit aussitôt, seulement aucun de ses créneaux ne correspondaient à ceux de John. Ils finirent par enfin trouver un moment, le jeudi soir, vingt deux heures.

Edward trouva que le délai était court entre leur futur entretien et le gala, mais il n'avait pas le choix, à moins de la convier par texto, et ce n'était vraiment pas ce qu'il voulait. Le gala de charité n'était pas un rendez vous autour d'un risotto ou de cannellonis, c'était lui présenter son milieu, sa vraie vie, son identité. Cela représentait donc beaucoup pour lui.

Il espérait non seulement qu'elle serait disponible pour l'accompagner mais surtout qu'elle serait d'accord pour le faire.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Le jeudi soir n'arriva pas assez vite aux yeux d'Edward alors qu'il lui semblait,paradoxalement, qu'une faille temporelle s'était ouverte de sorte à ce qu'il soit propulsé à la veille du gala. Il avait perdu l'appétit, avait fui ses parents et ses amis encore plus.

Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie avait entendu parler des erreurs de comptabilité et avaient été prestement conviés au gala. Il avait été recommandé à Jasper de venir accompagné mais personne ne lui avait fait comprendre que c'était une obligation. Emmett et Rosalie avaient été laissés tranquilles étant donné leur statut marital. Mais aucun des trois n'avait conscience qu'Edward avait eu pour ordre de _venir avec une compagne. _

Edward savait d'avance que leur surprise serait conséquente et redoutait leur réaction.

Edward quitta son service à vingt et une heure quinze et se dépêcha de rejoindre les vestiaires pour se changer avant de rejoindre, quasiment en courant, sa voiture.

Avec la fermeture des blocs et la baisse de l'afflux des patients due à la fermeture des urgences, l'emploi du temps d'Edward s'était considérablement allégé. Il occupait son temps de présence à l'hôpital en travaillant sur les retombées de ses recherches sur les nanotechnologies. Écrire un article était une chose, gérer _l'après _en était une autre.

Il avait été contacté par de nombreux hôpitaux et confrères intéressés par ses recherches et l'hypothèse d'une collaboration étroite. Les nanotechnologies étaient pour beaucoup l'avenir de la médecine, ouvrant la porte à des synapses artificielles, des biopsies miniatures dans un contexte tumoral ou encore bien d'autres idées plus ou moins réalistes ou éthiques.

L'accès à la médecine 3.0 emballait un grand nombre de médecins qui ne se privaient pas pour contacter Edward de sorte à lui faire part de leurs idées ou débuts de recherches. C'était passionnant pour lui, chronophage et quelque peu flippant. Certains de ses confrères avaient poussé le curseur de l'éthique jusqu'à frôler une limite à ne pas dépasser.

D'un autre côté, Krystal lui manquait mais l'angoisse l'empêchait de profiter de l'anticipation. Il avait peur qu'elle ne refuse de l'accompagner, auquel cas non seulement il aurait moins de vingt quatre heures pour trouver quelqu'un qui l'accompagnerait mais il serait également terriblement déçu et vexé.

Il lui envoya un message pour l'informer qu'il quittait son travail puis se mit en route. Il avait peur de prendre du retard sur la route et qu' elle ne pense qu'il n'arrivera pas. Une fois il avait été retenu au travail et il aimerait ne plus jamais voir un rendez-vous annulé à cause de cela.

Il conduisit aussi prudemment que possible malgré la tension qui l'étreignait. Son pouls s'accélérait à mesure que les kilomètres étaient franchis, la paume de ses mains devenait de plus en plus moite et rendait le contact avec le cuir du volant désagréable. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus rapide et erratique. La perspective d'un refus le terrifiait.

Lorsqu'il arriva sur Boston Street, il repéra la Yaris de Krystal peu après son pavillon et se gara sur une des rares places vacantes. C'était toujours la croix et la bannière sur Boston Street pour se garer du fait que les pavillons ne comprenaient pas d'allée de stationnement. Tous devaient stationner dans la rue et les choses auraient pu être simples si certains des habitants ne possédaient pas deux véhicules. Aussi les places étaient rares mais, ce soir-là, le sort leur était favorable.

Au moment où Edward arrivait à pieds à hauteur de la Yaris, la portière conducteur s'ouvrit et Krystal, pleine de vie, en sortit. Edward ne comprenait pas comment, malgré l'obscurité, elle pouvait être aussi rayonnante et solaire.

Il aimait cela chez elle. Il aimait tout chez elle.

-Salut ! S'exclama la jeune femme avant de claquer sa portière et brandir deux sacs en plastique blanc. Edward ignorait totalement ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur et il s'en fichait. Tout ce qui l'intéressait était de pouvoir contempler la jeune femme. Il ne pouvait concevoir sa vie sans la présence de la jeune femme à ses côtés, même si elle ne voudrait pour place que celle d'un satellite en orbite autour de lui.

-Salut ! Malgré le stress que ressentait Edward, son ton était véritablement chaleureux.

Il ne sut pas tout à fait pourquoi, mais dès qu'il fut à la hauteur de la jeune femme, il l'embrassa. Le baiser avait été rapide et léger, comme ceux de tous ces couples qui s'embrassent sans passion. S'il n'était pas prêt à lui faire l'amour, il devait s'avouer qu'il voulait passer son temps à l'embrasser. Le souvenir de leur câlin, la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, lui fit penser qu'il souhaitait faire plus que l'embrasser. Il aimait le contact de sa peau sur celle de la jeune femme et aurait voulu voir défiler son avenir sans cesser de la caresser.

Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers le pavillon et Edward se fit un plaisir de déverrouiller la porte avant d'inviter la jeune femme à entrer. Il avait l'impression de clore une soirée romantique en l'invitant platoniquement à finir la soirée chez lui. Il aimait cela également.

Krystal se dirigea directement vers son tabouret et y prit place. Edward, lui, passa dans la cuisine de sorte à sortir du réfrigérateur une bouteille de vin, un tire-bouchon et deux verres à pied. Il était déjà tard et ils s'étaient tous deux mis d'accord, en fixant le rendez-vous, sur le fait qu'Edward n'aurait pas à faire à manger, principalement parce qu'il arrivait directement du travail. De fait, les mains chargées, il contourna le comptoir et prit place sur le tabouret à côté de celui de Krystal.

Avec aisance, cette fois, il déboucha la bouteille, un Vouvray, puis remplit les verres. C'est à ce moment-là que Krystal posa ses sacs sur le comptoir.

-Je ne sais pas toi, mais moi je n'ai pas encore mangé !

Elle défit les nœuds qui fermaient le plastique et en sortit quantité de boîtes en plastique.

-Sushis ? Demanda Edward en haussant un sourcil. Leur arrangement stipulait que c'était à lui de la nourrir et non l'inverse. Cependant, il apprécia le geste, tout comme il avait apprécié la dernière soirée qu'ils avaient passée ensemble et le fait que les choses avaient totalement dérapé.

-Sushis ! Krystal arbora un large sourire solaire, comme si des sushis pouvaient être la plus merveilleuse des inventions de l'être humain. Et à ses yeux c'était le cas.

Elle répartit entre eux les soupes miso, bols de riz, salade de choux, sushis, makis et sashimis. Elle donna à John une paire de baguettes mais se rendit compte que les yeux du jeune homme restaient fixés sur le comptoir.

-Tout va bien ?

-Tu penses que l'on va réussir à finir tout ça ?

-Mais oui ! Pas besoin d'avoir faim pour manger des sushis !

Krystal essaya de ne pas rire en le voyant tenter de s'emparer d'un maki à l'aide de ses baguettes. De toute évidence, John était plus coutumier des repas italiens qu'asiatiques.

-Au fait, tentative Edward pour détourner l'attention de son inaptitude au maniement des baguettes, je te dois combien pour ce soir ?

Étant donné qu'ils avaient convenus à l'avance qu'elle ne resterait pas dormir, parce que Krystal avait un rendez-vous à deux heures du matin, le tarif fut rapidement élaboré.

-Laisse tomber, c'est gratuit.

-Quoi ? Mais non !

-Considère que ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un dîner entre amis.

Bien qu'elle lui ait adressé un clin d'œil, Edward eut l'impression que son cœur se fissura. Il ne perdait pas de vue que tout, entre eux, était monnayé mais, pour autant, il ne s'était pas attendu à être considéré comme un _ami._

Il eut l'impression de s'être fait percuter de plein fouet par un bus. Et ça faisait mal. Aussi, peut-être pour lui faite de la peine ou pour être certain de réussir à mettre de la distance avec elle, il voulut la payer.

-Je peux au moins payer le repas, ou même ma part.

-Honnêtement ? Je l'ai payé avec mes points fidélité au jap' à côté de chez moi !

Krystal rit. C'était, à ses yeux, indélicat d'offrir à quelqu'un un repas gratuit, mais c'est parce que ça l'était que cela la faisait rire.

-Laisse moi payer ta venue ce soir, ne serait-ce que pour le déplacement.

-T'es pas sérieux !

Krystal sirota son vin en tentant de décider ce qu'elle allait manger, la daurade et l'anguille lui faisaient de l'œil. Étant donné qu'elle comprit rapidement que l'argent allait devenir un problème, elle changea de sujet.

-Tu voulais me voir ? J'ai cru comprendre que ce n'était pas anodin.

-Heu oui…

Krystal réussit son coup, Edward oublia instantanément le fait qu'il voulait absolument la payer ainsi que le fait qu'elle avait verbalisé le fait qu'il ne soit, à ses yeux, qu'un _ami_. L'angoisse du gala refit surface.

-Est-ce que tout va bien ?

-Oui, oui, enfin non pas du tout.

-Tu veux m'en parler ?

-Il va falloir…

Edward voulait lancer la conversation pour enfin savoir si elle accepterait mais, en même temps, il ne voulait pas savoir. Ignorer sa réponse signifiait ne pas être déçu, le cas échéant. Cependant, l'heure du gala approchait et Edward devait savoir. Il prit tout de même le temps de manger un sashimi. Au lieu de s'embêter avec ses baguettes, il s'en saisit avec ses doigts et le mangea ainsi.

Krystal aurait pu rire si elle n'avait pas ressenti la lourdeur soudaine de la tension.

-Tu as des plans pour demain ?

-J'ai un contrat, oui. Pourquoi ?

Elle n'avait pas besoin de vérifier son planning pour savoir si elle avait un contrat ou non. Sa mémoire était suffisamment développée pour lui épargner l'usage d'un semainier. C'était une preuve en moins que les autorités auraient pu utiliser contre elle en cas de suspicion.

-Ah. Fut sa seule réponse. Il s'était principalement attendu à ce qu'elle refuse parce qu'elle n'en aurait pas eu envie, pas vraiment parce qu'elle aurait dû travailler. Aux yeux d'Edward cela était probablement pire. Il ne pouvait s'imaginer au gala, sans compagne à son bras et donc proie vivante livrée aux foudres de son chef de service, alors qu'il aurait tout loisirs d'imaginer Krystal en train de travailler.

-Tu voulais proposer quoi ? Interrogea la jeune femme avec douceur. Elle sentait bien qu'il y avait un problème, seulement elle ne savait pas comment régler les choses.

Edward sirota son verre avant de finalement le vider. Il avait besoin de courage et le cherchait au fond de son verre.

-En fait… j'aurais besoin de toi demain soir… mais si tu ne peux pas ce n'est pas grave !

La fin de sa phrase était précipitée. Il venait de se rendre compte que les choses pourraient finalement être simplifiées si elle ne venait pas au gala. Bien évidemment, cela signifierait le ressentiment de Molina mais Edward se focalisa sur le fait qu'ainsi ses amis ne pourraient avoir aucun doute sur la profession de Krystal, puisqu'elle ne serait pas là.

Mais Edward avait parlé avant d'avoir réfléchi.

-Et bien je peux peut-être décaler mon rendez-vous. A quelle heure veux tu que je vienne ?

Le fait que Krystal cherche à arranger son planning pour lui le toucha, à tel point qu'il changea une fois de plus son avis sur la présence de la jeune femme lors du gala.

-Vingt heures au McCaw Hall ?

Krystal comprit alors que le rendez-vous aurait une tournure totalement différente de ceux qu'ils partageaient tous les deux, étant donné que le McCaw Hall était une salle de spectacle prestigieuse. Elle saisit partiellement la raison pour laquelle John avait eu l'air si tendu.

-Vingt heures ça serait compliqué pour moi mais je peux y être pour vingt et une heures.

S'il avait été désappointé au début de la phrase de son invitée, une vague de bonheur le submergea lorsqu'elle confirma sa future présence.

-Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que j'ai besoin de savoir ou une quelconque consigne particulière ?

Krystal avait été conviée à de nombreuses reprises à des repas ou soirées officielles, parce que beaucoup de ses clients aimaient s'afficher avec elle et, de manière générale, de jolies femmes. Elle savait que ses événements étaient quasiment protocolaires, très codifiés et s'attendait à ses consignes claires et définies d'avance. Cependant, John n'était pas du genre à vouloir simplement s'afficher avec de jolies femmes.

-Heu bin non. Balbutia-t-il en réfléchissant. Ah si ! Tu as une jolie robe ?

Krystal haussa un sourcil, au bord de l'hilarité.

-Bien sûr que oui j'ai des jolies robes !

-Parfait alors.

-Est-ce ce que tu as une couleur ou une matière préférée ?

-Je vais te faire confiance pour ça !

-D'accord ! Fit Krystal avec un large sourire.

Elle picora un maki et continua :

-Et toi, tu porteras une cravate ? Un nœud papillon ?

-Nœud papillon. Grimaça Edward. D'avance, il savait déjà qu'il aurait l'air d'un pingouin.

-Oh ! J'ai hâte de voir ça ! Elle le pensait sincèrement. Elle se doutait qu'il serait plus beau que jamais.

-Bon alors demain vingt et une heure ?

-Demain vingt et une heure ! Confirma Krystal en faisant tinter son verre contre celui de John.

**Alors ? Alors ? Alors ?**

**Tanya ? La compta ? Le gala à venir ?**

**Bises !**


	19. Chapitre 18 - Récolter

**Hellooo les filles ! **

**Vous attendiez le gala... et bien voilà qu'il commence ! **

**Le chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres, mais je voulais soigné la fin et... pour qu'elle soit jolie et comme je les aime, j'ai dû couper un peu court :)**

**Le gala en lui-même et le côté médical de la fic est inspiré directement du -fameux- gala de charité de Grey's Anatomy, saison 10, épisode 4. **

**Momo6: Soyons franches, Edward a proposé à Krystal de venir au gala sans penser à grand chose d'autre que la consigne de son chef ^^**

**On est d'accord, Tanya n'était qu'une garce ! **

**La canicule recommence, alors faites des glaçons, branchez votre ventilo et lisez "Os : Sport" de Gwen Who qui aura la faculté de vous rafraichir :)**

**Je vous souhaite un bon début de gala :)**

**Chapitre 18 – Récolter **

La tension était à son comble pour Edward. Ses doigts tremblaient tellement qu'il avait du mal à nouer son nœud papillon. Se concentrer sur autre chose que la soirée à venir était alors une épreuve pour lui. Emmett et Jasper, eux, en train de se préparer dans la même pièce, étaient loin de toute considération de la sorte.

Emmett avait l'esprit focalisé sur la farandole de petits fours qu'il allait trouver au McCaw Hall et Jasper, quant à lui, réfléchissait à la possible présence de femmes célibataires lors de la soirée. Il avait conscience du fait que les galas de charité attiraient principalement les vieilles gâteuses, parce qu'une fortune se créer au fil des années, mais il gardait espoir que les grands noms de Seattle aient des progénitures ayant atteint la majorité sexuelle.

Bien qu'il s'était promis de ne jamais se mettre en chasse hors du milieu médical, par peur que les femmes n'en aient qu'à son argent, Jasper n'avait rien contre le fait de chercher une proie lors d'un gala de charité, parce que les invités porteraient probablement des tenues du montant de son salaire. L'argent ne serait donc pas un frein pour lui.

-Alors les garçons, bientôt prêts ?

Esmée venait de passer sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de la chambre de son fils, là où les jeunes hommes étaient en train de s'habiller.

-On commence à ressembler à quelque chose ! Répondit Emmett en plaçant correctement la veste de son costume par-dessus son pantalon. Il tendit ensuite ses bras pour vérifier la façon dont les manches de sa veste tombaient sur celles de sa chemise. Il se trouva parfait.

-Effectivement, vous êtes beaux comme tout !

Même si les yeux d'Esmée avaient balayé les trois hommes, ils s'arrêtèrent sur son propre fils. Il était la fierté de sa vie. Elle avait réussi ses études, sa carrière et son mariage avec brio mais rien ne lui procurait plus de satisfaction que la réussite de son fils.

Bien sûr, comme bon nombre de mères, elle souhaitait le voir épanoui au sein d'un couple mais elle savait que cela viendrait en temps et en heure, lorsqu'il sera prêt à cela. Simplement elle espérait faire encore parti de ce monde le jour où son fils aurait la joie de devenir père.

-Maman, je ressemble à un idiot de pingouin ! Pleurnicha Edward en exagérant les choses en rapprochant ses talons l'un de l'autre avant de tenter de se déplacer dans sa chambre ainsi.

Il fit rire les personnes présentes dans la pièce, même si Jasper lui asséna un coup de poing dans l'épaule. Pas suffisamment fort pour laisser une trace mais suffisamment pour qu'il comprenne avoir dit une bêtise. Très souvent, Jasper se trouvait démuni face à son ami. Il aurait voulu lui faire comprendre qu'il était quelqu'un de bien, digne d'être aimé par une femme. Il ne supportait pas de le voir se dévaloriser ainsi mais ne savait jamais comment lui faire comprendre qu'il était dans la dépréciation exagérée.

-Tu seras le plus beau mon fils ! Sans vouloir vous vexer, les garçons !

Emmett et Jasper ricanèrent, loin d'avoir été vexés.

-Tu verras, Eddy de mon cœur, toutes les femmes vont craquer sur toi ! Fit Esmée en observant son fils se battre avec les deux pans du nœud papillon qui avaient dû mal à être noués.

Il releva soudainement la tête en fixant sa mère, ses mains qui jusque là se bagarraient avec le tissu restèrent en suspens. Ses joues rosirent quelque peu.

-Ah oui, tu crois ?

La question d'Edward surprit tout le monde. Esmée, Emmett et Jasper entendirent là qu'Edward était enfin prêt à rencontrer quelqu'un alors que lui, tout ce qu'il voulait savoir était s'il allait plaire à Krystal.

-Ed', il va surtout y avoir des vieilles toutes fripées ! Recherche plutôt au sein de l'hôpital ! Elles en ont toutes après toi !

-N'importe quoi !

Edward refocalisa son attention sur le nœud à faire en se tournant face au miroir et dos aux autres. Cependant il vit dans le reflet les yeux de sa mère qui brillaient.

-Ah bon ? Sa voix était pleine d'espoir.

Emmett et Jasper échangèrent un regard pour savoir ce qu'ils pouvaient ou non dévoiler à Esmée sans que ça ne paraisse vulgaire.

-Disons qu'elles sont nombreuses à tenter d'attirer l'attention d'Edward !

-N'importe quoi !

-Tu crois ? Stanley, Perez, Turner... En fait tout le staff féminin.

-Oh tu exagères à peine !

Edward savait pour Stanley, bien sûr, mais à ses yeux Jasper confondait admiration professionnelle et attirance physique. Edward n'estimait avoir d'attirant chez lui que sa carrière et son professionnalisme. Aussi il n'imaginait pas que _elles étaient nombreuses à tenter d'attirer son attention. _C'était surtout celle de Jasper que le personnel féminin de Virginia Mason cherchait à attirer.

-T'es au courant que bon nombre de nos collègues féminines t'appellent _Sexy-Cullen _?

Esmée glapit de surprise. Elle appréciait le fait que son fils puisse plaire autant aux femmes, même si elle n'en avait jamais douté. Pour autant, elle ignorait si le surnom donné à son petit bébé lui plaisait. Edward, lui, eut du mal à y croire. Cependant il savait que ses meilleurs amis n'auraient pas osé ce genre de blague devant sa mère, au risque de mettre en péril les barbecues au domicile des Cullen.

A cause de son niveau de stress, et parce que seule Krystal l'intéressait, Edward ne donna pas suite à la conversation et se focalisa sur le nœud qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à faire. Sa mère eut pitié et traversa la pièce jusqu'à le rejoindre et lui prêter main forte.

-Tu finiras par trouver une femme qui te mérite, chéri.

-Et sinon, on peut changer de sujet ?

-A quand le prochain barbecue ?

Emmett fit rire tout le monde, ce qui détendit instantanément l'assemblée. Esmée prêta enfin main forte à son fils. Une fois le nœud papillon noué parfaitement, Edward enfila sa veste et l'ajusta. Tous les trois furent enfin prêts et descendirent au rez-de-chaussée.

Plus l'heure avançait et plus Edward stressait à l'idée de mêler Krystal à sa vie professionnelle.

Les chirurgiens et Esmée arrivèrent dans le salon où ils retrouvèrent Carlisle en compagnie de Rosalie. Elle était vêtue d'une somptueuse robe fourreau de couleur rouge écarlate. Des strass ornaient son bustier, formant des volutes abstraites qui soulignaient avec délicatesse ses courbes. Elle avait soigné ses cheveux avant de travailler les longueurs pour les onduler. Elle les avait laissés détachés et rassemblés sur une épaule. Elle avait délicatement maquillé ses yeux, de manière discrète, de sorte à se permettre un rouge à lèvres d'une couleur sanguine.

Tous ne pouvaient que s'accorder sur le fait que la jeune femme était resplendissante.

-Oh les enfants, vous êtes tous magnifiques ! On dirait que vous vous apprêtez à partir pour votre bal de promo !

Carlisle était ému de voir son fils aussi bien habillé. Il avait même réussi à dompter ses cheveux. Ils n'étaient ni lissés ni impeccables mais il avait réussi à en faire quelque chose et le rendu était du plus bel effet. Esmée et Carlisle échangèrent un regard plein de fierté. Ils avaient atteint un point dans leur mariage où les mots n'étaient même plus nécessaires. Ils étaient tous les deux satisfaits des progrès accomplis par leur fils depuis son retour de Baltimore. Edward était un modèle dans le monde médical, ils le savaient, et n'auraient pas pu être plus satisfaits par leur enfant.

Bien évidemment, ils auraient été fiers de lui s'il avait eu une toute autre carrière, une carrière moins noble mais qui lui aurait plu tout autant. Simplement la médecine était celle dans laquelle il était réellement épanoui et ils en étaient heureux.

-Placez vous là où vous le souhaitez mais je vous prends en photo avant que vous ne partiez !

-Non mais papa ! Tu exagères là !

-Laisse ton père faire cette photo mon chéri !

Edward grommela mais Emmett s'était déjà saisi de son bras pour le traîner devant la cheminée. Tous les quatre prirent place de sorte à ce que Carlisle puisse immortaliser cette soirée.

Edward ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il fallait immortaliser. Il allait présenter Krystal en tant que _compagne_, bien sûr, et ce n'était pas rien, mais il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire un cliché. La soirée risquait de tourner au vinaigre si Emmett ou Jasper faisaient le lien avec leur excursion au magasin de chaussures. Il espérait qu'ils pourraient attendre la fin de la soirée avant de la gâcher avec des sous-entendus plus ou moins graveleux.

Il ne savait pas comment est-ce qu'il pourrait réagir si ses amis l'apprenaient. Ils en viendraient directement à la conclusion qu'il la payait pour coucher avec et il ne supporterait pas ça. Krystal avait un corps qui se devait d'être vénéré et adulé et non souillé. De fait, il n'imaginait pas que les choses puissent bien se dérouler si ses amis insinuaient des choses licencieuses.

Aussi, il se demandait comment est-ce que Krystal pourrait le prendre. Cela avait beau être sa profession, Edward ignorait de quelle façon est-ce qu'elle accueillerait le fait que son métier soit démasqué vulgairement lors d'un gala de charité devant tout le gratin de la ville.

Une fois que Carlisle eut pris son cliché, les chirurgiens saluèrent les parents Cullen et quittèrent la maison. Ils s'étaient cotisés tous les quatre de sorte à louer une limousine pour se rendre au McCaw Hall. Edward avait investi un peu plus que ses amis dans la location étant donné qu'il était chef de service et donc bien plus payé que ses proches, pour autant ils avaient tous participé.

C'était la première fois pour chacun d'eux qu'ils montaient dans ce genre de véhicule et avaient tous des étoiles dans les yeux. Même Jasper qui n'était jamais très expressif semblait être impressionné.

Sur le trajet, ils profitèrent du mini bar et Emmett ne put s'empêcher de passer sa tête par la fenêtre de toit avant d'hurler le très célèbre _What's up New York _?

-Emmett, chéri, j'en peux plus de toi ! Fit Rosalie, hilare.

-C'est pas la peine de mentir, Rosie, je sais que tu m'aimes dans toutes les circonstances !

-Arrêtez de vous chamailler, nous avons un plan à établir ! Intervint Jasper avec un air infiniment sérieux incrusté sur les traits de son visage.

-Oui, c'est vrai ! L'hôpital compte sur nous pour ramener plein de sous !

La réponse d'Emmett eut le don de leur rappeler la raison pour laquelle ils étaient enserrés dans des tenues bien plus classes qu'à leur habitude, assis dans une limousine.

-Plus important encore que l'hôpital, nuança Jasper, nous avons pour mission de trouver une nana pour Edward ce soir !

-Quoi ? Mais c'est quoi ce plan foireux ! S'insurgea le principal concerné.

-C'est pas toi qui avais l'air d'être intéressé par le fait que les femmes de ce soir allaient craquer sur toi ?

-C'était pour faire plaisir à ma mère, rien de plus. Et tu l'as dit toi même, les femmes de ce soir vont être toutes fripées !

-T'inquiète, on cherchera pour toi !

-Foutez moi la paix et récolter des sous !

Edward grommelait encore lorsque la limousine stoppa sur le parking du McCaw Hall. Ils sortirent tous les quatre du véhicule lorsque le chauffeur leur ouvrit la portière. Ils s'étaient attendus à trouver une foule, devant la salle de spectacle, un tapis rouge et peut-être des photographes mais rien de tout cela n'avait été mis en place. Etant donné l'heure, de nombreux véhicules de luxe étaient déjà stationnés sur le parking mais aucun piéton ne s'y trouvait.

Edward ne put empêcher son regard de scanner l'enfilade de voitures, à la recherche d'une Yaris rose, même si Krystal lui avait dit arriver une heure plus tard. De fait, la Toyota n'était pas garée.

Les chirurgiens se dirigèrent vers l'intérieur de la salle, laissant au chauffeur le soin de stationner la limousine plus loin avant d'attendre la fin de la soirée.

Ils entrèrent par un sas d'accueil avec des vestiaires de chaque côté et, n'ayant rien à déposer, dépassèrent l'entrée pour pénétrer dans la salle de réception.

Ils furent surpris par l'intérieur du McCaw Hall. Aucun d'eux n'était habitué au luxe et au faste des soirées de gala. Aussi, tous quatre en prirent plein les yeux. Les murs de la salle étaient les plus hauts qu'ils n'aient jamais vus. Rosalie se demanda même comment il était possible de retirer d'éventuelle toile d'araignée à cette hauteur. Le sol était un magnifique parquet en bois exotique dont les lames étaient alternativement sombres et claires.

Si rien n'avait été misé sur l'extérieur de la salle, à part une banderole sans prétention étendue au dessus de l'entrée principale, ça n'était pas le cas de l'intérieur de la salle de spectacle. Une décoration chic et guindée avait été mise en place, aux couleurs bleu roi et argentée. Elles n'avaient aucune lien avec Virginia Mason mais étaient du plus bel effet. Des tables nappées aux couleurs de la soirée avaient été dressées le long de deux murs. Celui où se trouvait l'entrée et le mur à la gauche des nouveaux invités étaient épargnés. Celui de gauche était composé d'un bar argenté qui prenait la longueur de la pièce. Des tabourets étaient placés tout du long sur une marche, permettant aux clients du bar de surplomber la foule.

Les tables étaient recouvertes de divers amuse-bouches et de paillettes argentées. Des serveurs passaient au milieu des convives, qui étaient bien plus nombreux que ce à quoi s'étaient attendus les chirurgiens, proposant cocktails de toutes sortes, mais majoritairement du champagne.

De la musique était diffusée discrètement, Edward reconnut rapidement une des compositions de Miles Davis.

Edward, Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie furent soufflés par la décoration et ne se sentirent absolument pas à leur place. Ils ne surent pas quoi faire, à qui parler. Emmett décida que la meilleure chose à faire était de commencer par inspecter le buffet. Tous approuvèrent, ne serait-ce que pour paraître occupés. Aussi, ils tentèrent de se frayer un chemin parmi la foule dense composée de personnel hospitalier et des grands noms de la ville.

Chacun s'interrogea sur le fait que de si nombreux invités soient déjà là. Eux même avaient été parfaitement ponctuels et étaient arrivés à l'heure qui leur avait été communiquée, mais visiblement tout le monde n'avait pas eu la même consigne.

Jasper put ainsi avoir la confirmation du fait que la quasi totalité des convives frôlaient de très près la retraite, ou encore l'hospitalisation en gériatrie. Il aurait aimé pouvoir chasser ce soir-là, mêler sa mission au profit de l'hôpital et son propre plaisir, simplement ce n'était pas lors du gala qu'il allait trouver sa proie idéale.

Edward, quant à lui, était soulagé de la moyenne d'âge, ainsi, aucun de ses amis ne chercherait à lui présenter une jeune femme.

Rosalie avait des étoiles dans les yeux à la vue de toutes les tenues élégantes au montant exorbitant qui se trouvaient face à elle. Son regard scannait les différents invités et s'attardait longuement sur les parures scintillantes qui reflétaient la lumière douce de la salle de spectacle.

Emmett, lui, n'avait d'yeux que pour la succession de feuilletés, verrines et autres toasts. Si le paradis existait, alors il y était.

\- Excusez-moi, vous êtes bien le Docteur Cullen ? Je suis votre travail depuis que j'ai appris que le Virginia Masson abritait le plus jeune chef de service des Etats-Unis. S'incrusta un homme dont la peau avait été fripée par les années passantes. Ses lèvres étaient retroussées sur elle-même, comme s'il lui manquant un grand nombre de dents. Edward pensa à la possibilité de la présence d'une prothèse dentaire. Les yeux vitreux du vieux monsieur étaient quasiment clos, derrière d'épaisses lunettes de vue.

\- C'est bien moi. Confirma le neurochirurgien, pas du tout à l'aise. Il venait de saisir que le fait de ne connaitre aucune famille fortunée de Seattle allait poser problème, d'autant plus si lui était reconnu.

-C'est un véritable honneur pour moi ! Parlez moi un peu de vos futurs projets !

Edward dut mener la conversation durant une dizaine de minutes qui lui parut extrêmement longue. A aucun moment il n'avait osé demandé au _vieux monsieur _son nom et n'avait donc pas su à qui il s'adressait. Parler de neurochirurgie avait été simple pour lui mais son interlocuteur s'était montré curieux et avait voulu parler des futurs projets du chirurgien et cela l'avait dérangé. Il n'avait jamais aimé parler de lui ni se projeter dans l'avenir. Edward avait alors profité d'un blanc dans la conversation pour y couper court et rejoindre ses amis à quelques mètres de là, en train de dévorer une partie du buffet.

\- Je croyais que l'on était là pour récolter de l'argent. Fit Rosalie avec un sourire en coin.

-Ce qui est sûr c'est que l'on n'a pas été convié pour dilapider le buffet !

-Ce qu'elle veut dire, Edward, enchérit Jasper, c'est que ce mec t'a tenu la jambe pendant je ne sais combien de temps et toi, même pas tu lui demandes de l'argent ? Tu veux pas rouvrir les blocs ou quoi ?

\- Bien sûr que si ! Mais... il parlait tellement ! Edward répliqua en tirant sur les manches de sa veste. Il s'était inquiété de la présence de Krystal et en avait totalement occulté le fait qu'il allait devoir parler à des gens dans un milieu auquel il n'était pas habitué et qu'il ne maîtrisait pas. Il voulait déjà rentrer chez lui !

-Goûte ça et pense à autre chose !

Emmett lui tendit ce qu'il estimait être son coup de cœur de la soirée, après sa femme qu'il trouvait plus sexy que jamais, un petit chou fourré aux crevettes, saumon et avocat.

-Merci, Em'.

Edward put enfin commencer à profiter de sa soirée, jusqu'à ce que :

-Bonsoir, Messieurs, Dame.

Le Docteur Molina les fit sursauter, comme s'ils avaient été des enfants en train de voler des bonbons dans une boutique de sucreries. Tous, une fois la surprise passée, le saluèrent d'un "chef".

-Alors, comment se passe cette soirée ?

-Les petits fours sont délicieux ! Fut la seule chose que trouva à répondre Emmett. Il se fit fusiller du regard par ses amis.

-Tant mieux. Est-ce que vous avez pu commencer à récolter des subventions ?

-Pas encore, nous venons d'arriver, chef. Expliqua Jasper.

-Soit. Vous savez que c'est important si on veut éviter la fermeture de l'hôpital, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, chef Molina, il n'est pas nécessaire de nous rappeler pour quelles raisons nous sommes là. Tempéra Rosalie avec un sourire charmeur. Elle se savait belle et savait en jouer.

-Dans tous les cas, sachez que j'offre, à mes frais, le repas au Canlis pour deux personnes à la personne qui récoltera le plus d'argent ce soir.

-Voilà qui va motiver vos troupes, chef ! Lança Emmett d'un ton enjoué. Il se voyait bien amener son épouse au Canlis. Ce n'était pas le genre de restaurant dans lequel un résident pouvait se permettre de dîner.

Molina s'apprêtait à faire demi tour lorsqu'il se ravisa.

-Au fait, Edward ?

-Oui, chef ? Demanda-t-il avec l'air le plus innocent qu'il put afficher.

-N'aviez vous pas une consigne stricte pour ce soir.

-Si, chef, et je ne l'ai pas oubliée. Edward consulta sa montre avant de poursuivre. Elle devait arriver d'ici une trentaine de minutes.

-Formidable !

Molina afficha un large sourire qu'Edward eut envie de lui faire ravaler.

-De quoi est-ce qu'il parlait ? Demanda Emmett en haussant un sourcil.

-Peu importe, mettons nous en quête d'argent !

Ils décidèrent de faire cela en bande, ensemble, de sorte à ce qu'Edward n'ait pas à être sous les feux de la rampe, au risque de déclencher une crise d'angoisse qui serait contre productive.

-Hey ? Fit Emmett alors que chacun scannait du regard la foule, à la recherche d'une personne susceptible de signer un chèque. Molina paie son resto mais vous pensez pas plutôt qu'il pourrait donner son fric pour la réouverture des blocs ?

-Il l'a fait aussi ! Contrecarra Edward qui s'apprêtait à faire un compliment sur son chef malgré son ultimatum. Il a signé un chèque _et _il paie le restaurant. On peut dire ce que l'on veut de lui mais il ne lésine pas sur les moyens.

Emmett grommela. Il aurait aimé pouvoir faire des reproches sur son supérieur, derrière son dos. Il finit par trouver un argument solide :

-Et cette soirée, c'est lui ou l'hôpital qui la finance ?

-Ah, ça je ne sais pas ! Edward lui sourit, satisfait de permettre à son ami de trouver un argument à l'encontre de leur hiérarchie.

Les quatre chirurgiens circulèrent dans la salle, un verre à la main de sorte à se donner de la prestance, jusqu'à ce que soit entamée la conversation avec Julie K Stein, la directrice du musée Burke d'histoire naturelle et de culture. Elle était certes moins défraîchie que le reste des convives, mais pour autant le temps ne l'avait pas épargnée.

Ils conversèrent anthropologie et avancées médicales, Edward suivait principalement la conversation comme on suit un match de tennis, passivement, observant la balle passer d'un camp à l'autre.

Parce qu'il avait la nette impression que Madame Stein était sur le point de signer un chèque, de sorte à aider Virginia Mason, Edward ne se rendit pas compte que Krystal était déjà en train d'évoluer dans la salle.

Après son rendez-vous avec Tyler, Krystal s'était empressée de prendre une douche et de se coiffer. Elle avait préparé les choses en amont, offrant à ses cheveux un soin efficace avant de les onduler. Elle leur avait épargné le jet d'eau en se lavant, de sorte à n'avoir plus qu'à les fixer. Elle avait soigneusement travaillé ses mèches jusqu'à créer un chignon haut, structuré, dont quelques mèches bouclées à l'anglaise retombaient élégamment pour frôler ses épaules.

Ses lèvres se contentaient d'un léger gloss, de sorte à laisser ses yeux être soulignés par un _smoky eyes _brun. Elle aurait pu opter pour un maquillage moins conventionnel mais, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre comme soirée, et connaissant le côté introverti de John, elle avait préféré choisir quelque chose de discret.

Elle avait amené sa tenue pour la soirée ainsi que ses chaussures à son studio. Elle aurait aimé porter les chaussures que John lui avait offertes, seulement elles étaient rouges écarlates et n'auraient pas été assorties à la robe bleue nuit qu'elle avait choisie, une Prada. Le tissu était fluide et léger. Sans être moulant, il mettait les courbes de son corps en valeur. Étant donné que la soirée n'avait rien à voir avec celles pour lesquelles elle était payée ordinairement, Krystal avait préféré une tenue plutôt sobre. En revanche, elle n'avait pas pu se résoudre à être aussi sage qu'une nonne. De fait, sa robe présentait un dos nu qui descendait jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Étant donné que cela ne dévoilait aucune des parties sexualisées de son corps, elle estimait que c'était sage et donc approprié.

Elle avait choisi des stilettos Louboutin vertigineux en velours noir. Malgré les douze centimètres de talons, le tissu de sa robe frôlait à peine des chaussures.

Krystal avait quitté son studio prête pour la soirée, une pochette à la main, et avait pris le volant de la Corvette de couleur rouge qui l'attendait au pied de son immeuble. Krystal s'était faite la réflexion que si la soirée était suffisamment guindée pour que John, qu'elle ne voyait qu'en jean, t-shirt et pieds nus, doive porter un nœud papillon, alors elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'y rendre en Yaris. La jeune femme connaissait le poids et l'importance des apparences, aussi il était de son devoir de faire bonne impression, pour John.

Bien évidemment, les cinq cents dollars que John avait payés la veille pour la participation de Krystal au gala ne couvraient pas le montant de la location de la Corvette, mais Krystal s'en fichait. Certaines choses n'avaient pas de prix.

Elle avait pris son pied en conduisant la Chevrolet dans les rues de Seattle et avait regretté que le McCaw Hall ne se situe pas plus loin dans la ville tellement la conduite avait été agréable. Elle avait laissé à contre cœur les clés de son bolide de location à un voiturier qui avait pour rôle de stationner les véhicules à la place des convives. Krystal s'était félicitée, en voyant les feux arrières de la Corvette, d'avoir laissé sa Yaris dans le parking de son immeuble.

Elle avait stoppé son avancée jusqu'à l'entrée de la salle de spectacle, lorsque son regard s'était porté sur la banderole qui surplombait la double et lourde porte. _Gala de charité au nom du Virginia Mason _était inscrit en argenté sur fond bleu roi.

La première réaction de la jeune femme avait été de se dire que sa robe était raccord avec la banderole. A peine avait-elle pensé à cela que tout s'était imbriqué dans son esprit. Elle avait repensé au fait que John était soumis à ses horaires de travail, au point de ne pas pouvoir la contacter s'il ne réussissait pas à quitter son travail, elle avait repensé au fait de l'avoir, lui et ses amis proches, croisé dans une boutique de chaussures au prix exorbitant. Elle avait repensé aux sommes régulières qu'il était prêt à payer pour avoir de la compagnie ainsi qu'au fait qu'il était important pour lui de garder son identité secrète. Elle s'était rappelée de l'ami de John dont la femme était chirurgienne.

C'est alors qu'elle était en train de fixer la banderole que Krystal avait compris que John était médecin au Virginia Mason. Elle était alors entrée avec un empressement certain à l'intérieur de la salle de spectacle. Elle avait eu l'impression de résoudre la principale énigme d'un escape game et avait été très fière d'elle. Aussi, elle souhaitait pouvoir voir et converser avec John en sachant qu'il il était réellement.

Rapidement, elle s'était saisi d'une coupe de champagne et s'était positionnée quelque peu à l'écart, de sorte à pouvoir évaluer les convives. Le corps médical était rapidement différentiable du reste des invités, ce qui l'arrangeait bien. Effectivement, même si l'intégralité des personnes présentes était bien habillée, les coupes et tissus étaient bien plus soignés chez certains que chez les autres. Les bijoux ostentatoires l'aidaient aussi à différencier tout le monde.

Krystal reconnut quelques visages familiers parmi la foule, ce qui lui prédit une soirée potentiellement amusante. Cependant, elle ne voulut pas précipiter les choses et repéra une proie facile, un jeune homme était assis au bar, les épaules voûtées, le regard noyé au fond d'un verre de ce qui pourrait être de la vodka.

Comme tous les hommes présents au McCaw Hall ce soir-là, il portait un costume, de couleur sombre, mais le sien criait la fabrication à la chaîne, en usine asiatique, acheminée en container au travers de l'océan Pacifique, vendu dans une boutique à bas prix. Le jeune homme devait même ignorer ce qu'était un fer à repasser. Sans aucun doute possible, il ne faisait pas partie des invités venus pour s'afficher au sein d'une œuvre caritative.

Krystal scinda la foule, consciente des regards parfois appuyés posés sur elle. Elle prit place sur le tabouret situé à côté de celui du jeune homme. Le barman, qui jusque là faisait plus de la figuration qu'autre chose, accourut aussitôt pour se retrouver face à elle et s'enquérir de sa commande. Elle demanda un cosmopolitan et commença à ouvrir sa pochette pour payer son verre.

-Ne vous embêtez pas avec ça, les consos sont offertes.

-Vraiment ? Je croyais que le but de la soirée était de faire entrer de l'argent ! Fit-elle en haussant un sourcil. L'hôpital aurait pu se faire une jolie marge en faisant payer les boissons. Krystal ignorait pour quelle raison avait lieu la collecte mais elle ne fut pas étonnée de constater que l'hôpital avait des problèmes de finances.

Le voisin de tabouret de la jeune femme n'avait pas levé la tête de son verre depuis l'arrivée de la jeune femme, aussi elle tenta d'attirer son attention une fois que son cosmo lui fut apporté.

-Bonsoir, fit-elle en tendant sa main vers son voisin jusqu'à frôler son bras, de sorte à être certaine d'obtenir son attention.

Murphy sursauta sur son tabouret. Il savait que si des postes devaient sauter à cause des restrictions économiques, il serait le premier à se faire virer. Le Docteur Cullen avait dit que ce n'était pas à l'ordre du jour mais Murphy avait conscience du fait qu'aucun de ses supérieurs n'aimait travailler avec lui. Il se sentait comme une patate chaude, baladé de service en service sans être apprécié quelque part. Seul le Docteur Cullen tentait de l'aider, Murphy le savait, mais il avait conscience que c'était plus par dépit qu'autre chose.

De fait, Murphy espérait beaucoup de ce gala caritatif, il fallait des fonds pour sauver l'hôpital et donc les emplois, seulement il ne prêtait pas part à la chasse aux chèques. Même un repas au Canlis ne le motivait pas. Pour réussir à pousser quelqu'un à signer un chèque suffisamment conséquent pour avoir du poids dans la faillite du Virginia Mason, il fallait du bagout, de la prestance, et ce n'était pas son cas. Aussi il préférait contempler son verre qu'il n'avait même pas entamé. Il voulait être opérationnel au cas où les chirurgiens seraient appelés en urgence. Peut-être serait-il le seul interne à être sobre et aurait-il les portes des plus prestigieuses chirurgies ouvertes pour lui. Seulement il doutait d'en être à la hauteur.

Il tourna sa tête vers sa droite, là où il avait senti quelque chose le frôler. Si Murphy avait cru que sa soirée serait longue et ennuyeuse, il comprit au moment où ses yeux se posèrent sur la jeune femme qu'il s'était trompé. Il la fixa, labouche bée, ne sachant quoi dire.

Heureusement pour lui, Krystal n'était pas du genre timide :

-Est-ce que je peux vous poser une question ? Fit-elle sur le ton de la confidence en se penchant légèrement vers son voisin.

-Heu… oui, oui…

Murphy avait l'esprit aussi embrouillé que celui d'une biche aveuglée par les phares d'une voiture.

-Pour quelle raison l'hôpital Virginia Mason a besoin de mettre en place une collecte de fonds de cette ampleur ?

Une consigne claire et précise avait circulé très rapidement au sein de l'hôpital : il était hors de question que l'erreur de comptabilité soit ébruitée. Seulement Murphy était fidèle à lui-même.

-La direction de l'hôpital a découvert d'énormes erreurs de compta, le service de chirurgie a un déficit vertigineux. Du coup on cherche des investisseurs mais pour ça on doit quand même combler un peu nos pertes.

-Vous avez besoin de rassembler quelle somme ?

-Je sais plus trop… quatre vingt cinq millions, je crois.

-Ah oui quand même ! Grosse, grosse bourde de compta.

-C'est sûr. Les gens pensent que le personnel hospitalier est infaillible, mais c'est pas le cas.

Krystal l'observa attentivement, consciente de ce que son voisin de tabouret avouait à demi-mots.

-Il y a d'autre erreur dont vous voulez parler ? Fit-elle en haussant un sourcil, à la fois taquine et très curieuse.

-Je suis une erreur ambulante !

-Hey ! Il ne faut pas dire ça ! S'exclama sincèrement la jeune femme en posant sa main sur l'avant bras de son voisin.

-Vous ne me connaissez pas. Je fais erreur médicale sur erreur médicale.

-Et vous avez quelques poste au sein de l'hôpital ?

-Je suis interne en chirurgie.

-Ah oui, effectivement c'est gênant !

Krystal prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir.

-Vos erreurs ont déjà coûté la vie d'un patient ?

-C'est pas impossible…

Le regard de Murphy qui scrutait le fond de son verre se voila. Krystal prit quelques secondes de réflexion avant qu'une idée ne traverse son esprit :

-Si en chirurgie vous êtes capable de tuer des gens par inadvertance, autant travailler à la morgue, non ?

Murphy releva la tête brusquement, aussi soudainement que s'il avait été surpris par une puissante décharge électrique.

-La morgue ? Répéta-t-il d'une voix absente. Il s'imaginait déjà en train d'autopsier les patients morts à cause des fautes d'autres médecins. Il lui serait tellement facile d'affirmer ou contredire le fait que tel patient soit décédé à cause de telle faute puisque lui-même était passé maître dans l'art de l'erreur professionnelle. Il se projettait avec aisance dans cette nouvelle discipline, au point que ses yeux pétillaient.

-Aucun de mes supérieurs n'a eu cette idée…

-Est-ce une idée qui vous semble bonne ?

Quelque part, Krystal était surprise d'avoir si facilement pu aider son voisin.

-C'est une idée grandiose ! Je verrais ça dès la fin du gala !

-Contente d'avoir pu vous aider !

-Et moi, content d'avoir parlé avec vous ! Je suis Doug Murphy. Se présenta-t-il en tendant sa main. Krystal la serra alors qu'un moyen d'égayer sa soirée était en train de se profiler dans sa tête :

-Morgan Warren, Chargée des relations publiques de l'hôpital.

-Vous êtes chargée des relations publiques et vous ne savez pas pour quelle raison est organisée la collecte ?

-Tout à fait ! Elle répondit, hilare, en lui donnant un léger coup d'épaule.

Elle trouva qu'il n'était pas si bête que ce qu'il pouvait croire -ou que ce qu'on lui avait fait croire…- Murphy, trop diverti par la perspective d'intégrer la morgue ne chercha pas à approfondir la question de la profession de sa voisine de tabouret.

Krystal, elle, pivota sur son assise et scruta la foule. Elle connaissait la majeure partie des invités, pas que de nom, et comptait bien s'en servir au profit de Virginia Mason. Seulement, avant de partir en quête de chèque, elle voulut profiter de Murphy et ses connaissances.

-Vous voyez le grand type, là-bas ?

Murphy se reconnecta à la réalité et au monde des vivants puis pivota à son tour. Le _grand type _ne pouvait qu'être le Docteur McCarty dont la tête dépassait aisément la foule tellement il était plus grand que la moyenne. Pour autant Murphy s'assura que Morgan Warren regardait bien dans la direction de son supérieur.

-C'est le Docteur Emmett McCarty, résident en traumatologie.

-Vous voyez le gars avec les cheveux bizarres à ses côtés ?

Krystal ne savait pas de quelle autre façon le décrire. Elle pourrait dire qu'il était magnifique, irrésistible et incroyablement érotique tout comme elle aurait pu le décrire comme étant taciturne, dépressif et si difficile à cerner. Dans chacun des cas, elle n'était pas certaine qu'il saisisse de qui elle parlait.

Sans même scruter la foule, rien qu'à la mention de _cheveux bizarres_, Murphy sut de qui il était question.

-Oui, répondit-il de manière circonspecte. Il savait que son supérieur attirait facilement la gente féminine et avait à cœur de ne pas ouvrir la voie à n'importe quelle prétendante. Il se demanda s'il devait parler de son mentor à une femme qui avait menti en se prétendant Chargée des relations publiques, cependant, parce qu'elle l'avait conseillé efficacement sur son avenir professionnel, il se dit qu'elle pouvait mériter quelques informations.

-Qui est-ce ? Krystal voyait là l'occasion d'obtenir enfin des informations sur son client le plus mystérieux.

-C'est le meilleur médecin de Virginia Mason et de l'Etat de Washington, peut-être même le meilleur des Etats-Unis !

Krystal se demanda l'espace de quelques secondes si, au vue de ce qu'avait dit Murphy de sa façon de travailler, n'importe quel médecin efficace pourrait être meilleur que lui. Elle se ravisa aussitôt, ne voulant pas porter de jugement sur le travail d'un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

-C'est le Docteur Edward Cullen, neurochirurgien, plus jeune chef de service de l'histoire des Etats-Unis.

**Je me dois de préciser que Murphy à la morgue est tiré de Scrubs ! *-***

**Bon... il ne s'est pas encore passé grand chose :) Vous m'avez envoyé pas mal d'hypothèses sympathiques ! Reste à voir qui a raison hihi**

**Bises les filles :)**


	20. Chapitre 19 - Signer

**Coucou les fiiiilles !**

**Il semblerait que le début du gala vous ait plu ! *-* J'en suis très contente ! **

**Encore une fois, vous avez été nombreuses à me donner vos hypothèses pour la suite du gala, et j'ai adoré ça ! **

**Je pense, sans trop m'avancer, que ce chapitre va pouvoir vous plaire :) **

**Momo 6 : Ca va lui servir de ne pas avoir réfléchi parce qu'au moins il n'a pas stressé à cause de ça... mais attention au retour de manivelle XD **

**J'espère que la suite va te plaire :)**

**Allez, bisous moi je vais à la plage mouahahaha**

**Chapitre 19 – Signer**

_C'est le Docteur Edward Cullen, neurochirurgien, plus jeune chef de service de l'histoire des Etats-Unis_

La phrase de Doug Murphy tournait en boucle dans l'esprit de Krystal, alors qu'elle se frayait un passage dans la foule. Elle s'interrogeait sur le fait que _John_, si cassé, si peu sûr de lui-même, puisse être neurochirurgien, le meilleur médecin de l'Etat de Washington. Cela n'avait aucun sens pour elle.

Un rubis exagérément gros attira son attention sur sa gauche et stoppa son avancée au cœur de la foule dense ainsi que ses pensées. La gemme était rattachée grâce à des griffes grossières sur un socle en or bien trop imposant. Le bijou prenait place sur une poitrine flétrie et ne pouvit qu'attirer tous les regards. La démesure de la pièce fit penser Krystal à ces grands-mères qui affichent leur plus beaux bijoux et tissus pour la messe du dimanche. Son impression fut amplifiée par l'âge apparent de la femme, elle n'allait sûrement pas survivre à la prochaine canicule.

La vieille dame était en pleine conversation avec un homme qui pouvait facilement avoir trente ans de moins qu'elle. Leur conversation semblait personnelle et la main ridée que la femme posa sur l'avant bras de son interlocuteur conféra à leur discussion une dimension intime. Pour autant, Krystal ne pensa pas à la possibilité d'un lien de parenté. Elle songea plutôt à une cougar

La valeur des vêtements que portait la vieille femme n'équivalait pas les neufs milles dollars du rubis, mais sa veste en vison, dont Krystal n'eut aucun doute sur l'authenticité, criait à elle seule le luxe. En revanche, le fait que sa propriétaire n'ait pas voulu la poser au vestiaire était la preuve flagrante qu'elle avait besoin d'afficher son argent. Aussi, Krystal s'interrogea sur ce besoin exagéré de se mettre en avant. Elle se demanda, de fait, si la cougar n'était pas une ancienne fortune, ruinée par les dépenses futiles, les amis vénaux et les impôts.

Aussi, Krystal la choisit comme sa première interlocutrice de la soirée, de sorte à se roder, parce qu'elle savait que le chèque éventuel qu'elle récupèrerait ne serait pas élevé.

-Je m'excuse de vous déranger alors que vous êtes en pleine conversation, mais mes yeux sont irrémédiablement attirés par votre rubis, je n'arrive même plus à penser à autre chose ! Krystal exagéra un ricanèrent tout en désignant le pendentif ostentatoire.

L'accroche fut récompensée de succès. La vieille femme lui fit un large sourire en mettant en suspens la conversation qu'elle entretenait avec son interlocuteur. Elle se tourna vers Krystal en bondant légèrement ce qu'il restait de sa poitrine, mettant en avant son rubis. La call-girl put alors confirmer l'impression qu'elle avait eue au premier regard, l'ouvrage était vulgaire, d'une toute autre époque et ne méritait que la fonte du métal.

Aux yeux de la jeune femme, il fallait être vraiment ruiné pour souhaiter exposer une pareille chose.

-Il est vraiment magnifique ! S'extasia-t-elle aussi naturellement que possible. Cependant, elle devait convenir du fait que la gemme était impressionnante, bien que gâchée par l'ouvrage du joailler.

-Merci ma chère !

La voix de la proie de Krystal était aussi vieillie que sa peau, chevrotante et affaiblie par le poids du temps qui s'écoule inexorablement.

Élise Donovan frôlait les quatre vingt ans mais ne l'avouerait à personne. L'entreprise d'import-export maritime de son défunt mari avait fait faillite cinq ans plus tôt. Les dettes et impayés l'avaient ruinée. De leur période faste ne lui restait que quelques affaires qui n'avaient pas été saisies par les huissiers.

Aussi, elle était flattée de constater que son rubis faisaient converger les regards, comme ça avait été le cas il y a bien longtemps.

-Vu la taille de la pierre, à son prix on pourrait sans aucun doute investir dans du matériel pour nos blocs opératoires, comme un nouveau microscope, ou même améliorer le rendement du service de stérilisation. J'aimerais bien avoir un rubis pareil à offrir à Virginia Mason.

Le ton de Krystal était professionnel, assuré. Elle était fière d'elle et s'amusait déjà. C'est pour cela qu'elle poursuivit :

-Pardonnez mon impolitesse, Morgan Warren, Chargée des relations publiques.

Élise Donovan plissa ses yeux, elle comprit que si sa conversation précédente avait été interrompue, ça n'avait pas été dans l'unique but de complimenter ses apparats mais pour tenter de lui soutirer de l'argent. Son sourire se figea mais resta affiché sur ses lèvres flétries.

Krystal ne fut pas dupe et perçut le changement chez son interlocutrice. Cela confirma sa théorie : la vieille femme n'était là que pour se montrer et non participer à l'effort collectif. En revanche, ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu était l'intérêt soudainement manifeste de celui qui avait conversé avec la cougar.

Marty Dorian était directeur d'une chaîne d'agences de voyage. Comme beaucoup le disaient, il s'était fait tout seul. Il avait commencé sa carrière en faisant le ménage dans une agence et s'était timidement intéressé au fonctionnement d'une pareille entreprise. Il avait réussi à glaner au fil du temps quelques informations basiques jusqu'à ce qu'une des employées ne se soit rendue compte du fait que le jeune nettoyeur était plus curieux que nécessaire. Dès lors, à chaque fois que les deux avaient été en pause, ils s'étaient retrouvés autour d'un café puis d'une cigarette, lorsque Marty avait eu atteint un âge suffisamment décent pour que sa supérieure n'ait pas à culpabiliser de lui offrir une clope.

Il avait découvert les principes de base de la profession et avait été promu au poste d'agent d'accueil. Rapidement, il était monté en grade jusqu'à s'intéresser à la profession sur le terrain. Il avait délaissé l'agence et sa clientèle pour voyager, créant des partenariats avec les hôtels dans lesquels il comptait envoyer ses clients suivants. Dorian avait alors fait plusieurs tours du monde, faisant escale dans les plus beaux spots de la Terre.

Après plusieurs années à voyager, il s'était surpris à se lasser de ce manque de stabilité. L'envie et le besoin de se poser s'étaient faits ressentir. Il était alors rentré à Seattle avec celle qu'il voyait à chacun de ses déplacements en Argentine, Lucía Gomez. Il s'était installé avec elle et avait ouvert sa propre agence de voyage haut de gamme. A mesure que sa famille s'agrandissait, son agence prenait de l'ampleur et les succursales ouvraient. En l'espace de quelques années seulement, il avait envahi les plus grandes villes des Etats-Unis puis du monde.

L'argent coulait à flot lorsqu'un cancer du pancréas avait été diagnostiqué à Lucía. Les médecins avaient été interloqués par la jeunesse de la patiente alors que ce type de cancer est généralement trouvé chez les hommes de plus de soixante dix ans. Cela étant, malgré des analyses plus poussées et de nouvelles imageries, le diagnostique avait été confirmé mais rien n'avait pu la sauver. Elle s'était éteinte en l'espace d'un mois et demi.

Cela avait été violent pour Dorian et ses enfants. Ils avaient fait ce qu'ils avaient pu pour honorer sa mémoire. Dorian s'était noyé dans le travail et leur enfants avaient été exemplaires. Ils s'étaient tournés vers le journalisme, le professorat et la littérature avec succès.

Jamais Dorian n'avait réussi à refaire sa vie. La seule femme qu'il avait aimée dans sa vie était Lucía et rien ne lui permettrait de ressentir la même chose pour quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne faisait que se contenter de flirter, comme il le faisait lors des rares fois qu'il croisait Elise Donovan, de manière platonique et sans aucune promesse. La solitude lui allait bien, son travail était sa seule compagnie.

Aussi, lorsqu'il avait appris qu'une collecte de fond était mise en place de sorte à permettre le fonctionnement efficace de l'hôpital Virginia Mason, Dorian n'avait pas hésité une seconde à répondre positivement à l'invitation qu'il avait reçue, même si son épouse avait été traitée ailleurs.

Il oublia aussitôt la présence d'Elise à ses côtés et se focalisa sur la Chargée des relations publiques de l'hôpital.

-Ce serait un véritable honneur pour moi de pouvoir participer à la remise en fonction de votre hôpital.

-Oh ! L'engouement de Krystal n'était pas feint. Même si le Virginia Mason ne lui importait pas réellement -elle pouvait toujours se rendre dans un autre hôpital de la ville en cas de problème- il comptait beaucoup pour son client et c'était la seule chose qui comptait alors. L'intégralité du Virginia Mason vous remercie pour votre participation !

-Ce sont les habitants de Seattle qui vous remercient pour ce que vous faites au quotidien !

Krystal ne chercha pas à réprimer le sourire qui étendit ses lèvres. Il était sûr qu'à ses yeux une bonne partie de la gente masculine de la ville était contente du travail qu'elle effectuait. Si son interlocuteur savait ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire de ses soirées, il n'aurait probablement pas le même discours.

Krystal ne répondit rien et l'observa sortir son carnet de chèques d'une des poches intérieures de la veste de son costume. Il le remplit au nom de la compta de Virginia Mason et le signa avec un large sourire, fier de ce qu'il était en train de faire comme si son simple chèque avait le pouvoir, à lui seul, de sauver des vies.

Lorsque Krystal prit en main le chèque et lut le montant alloué à la réouverture des blocs, elle cacha sa deception derrière un sourire. Elle s'était attendue à un peu plus que sept milles dollars. Comparés aux quatre vingt cinq millions qu'il manquait à l'hôpital, cela ressemblait à une goutte d'eau dans l'océan. Aussi elle ne perdit pas de temps et plaça le chèque dans sa pochette avant de s'éloigner.

Elle évolua dans la salle, élégante, faisant virvolter le tissu de sa robe autour d'elle, attirant sur elle bon nombre de regards envieux ou concupiscents dont elle ne se préoccupa pas. Coupe de champagne à la main, elle faisait des aller-retour entre les fournisseurs de chèques et les petits fours, précisément les bouchées au crabe dont elle raffolait déjà.

Le nombre de chèques augmentait en même temps que son estomac se remplissait. Elle gravitant autour de John sans l'approcher pour autant. Elle attendait un signe de sa part pour cela.

Alors qu'elle croquait dans une énième bouchée au crabe, elle repéra quelqu'un susceptible de faire monter considérablement le montant de l'argent qu'elle comptait récolter. Elle enfourna sans grâce son mini-four dans sa bouche et se saisit d'un nouveau taost au crabe avant de rejoindre sa nouvelle proie.

Cateryn Merteuil faisait partie des invités _pas si défraîchie de la soirée. _Elle venait de passer le cap de la trentaine avec sérénité, et pour cause. Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, alors qu'elle était de dos, Jasper l'avait rapidement remarquée comme étant parmi les plus fraîches du gala et avait eu l'ambition de l'aborder, même si elle avait été visiblement accompagnée d'un homme qui la tenait par la taille. Seulement le cardiochirurgien s'était ravisé alors qu'elle s'était retournée et lui avait fait face.

Il n'avait pas été surpris par des rides profondément marquées qu'il n'aurait pu qu'ignorer à cause de leur positionnement mais par le ventre arrondi par ses sept mios de grossesse. Jasper avait aussitôt abandonné son projet.

Paradoxalement, c'était ce ventre arrondi qui intéressait Krystal.

Elle arriva derrière la jeune femme après avoir avalé sa bouchée au crabe et exagéra un mouvement pour se retourner, heurtant sciemment le coude de Mademoiselle Merteuil qui renversa partiellement son cocktail sans alcool dans un petit cri aigü.

Les personnes les plus proches d'elles se retournèrent de sorte à voir ce qu'il se passait mais heureusement pour Krystal, John était suffisament loin pour ne se rendre compte de rien. Pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu le mettre dans l'embarras.

-Pardon ! S'exclama-t-elle avec emphase. Je suis tellement désolée ! Je ne vous ai pas fait mal au moins ? Krystal afficha un air choqué sur son visage et se dit qu'elle mériterait un Oscar

-Non ! Tout va bien, rassurez-vous !

Cateryn afficha un large sourire. Sa boisson n'avait été que renversée sur le sol, sa robe n'avait pas été tâchée ni le costume de son conjoint, son bébé était bien au chaud dans son ventre, de fait il n'y avait rien de grave.

-Je me présente, Cateryn Merteuil. Elle tendit sa main vers Krystal qui s'en saisit. Aussitôt, elle fit le lien avec la famille de son interlocutrice. Ses parents avaient fait fortune dans la décoration intérieure de luxe. Ils avaient même eu quelques partenariats avec Trevor Moore. Krystal comprit qu'il y avait d'autant plus d'argent à se faire.

-Morgan Warren, Chargée des relations publiques au sein de l'hôpital Virginia Mason.

-Ah ! Depuis tout à l'heure mon compagnon et moi nous nous demandions à qui est-ce que l'on pouvait remettre de l'argent.

-Et bien, entre autres choses, je suis là pour cela !

Cette fois le sourire de Krystal fut sincère. Elle se permit un regard appuyé vers le ventre arrondi mis en valeur dans une robe moulante blanche.

-Si je peux me permettre cette question, vous êtes enceinte de combien ?

-De sept mois ! Cateryn répondit avec un franc sourire. Elle aimerait que le monde entier sache qu'elle attendait un bébé et qu'il allait faire de son couple l'union la plus soudée que le monde n'ait jamais connu. C'est pourquoi elle fut choquée en voyant la Chargée des relations publiques grimacer.

-Un problème ?

-Non. Enfin si mais non. Bredouilla faussement Krystal qui s'amusait autant qu'un enfant dans une aire de jeux _Lego_. Elle fit en sorte que son regard soit fuyant et n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que son interlocutrice ne cherche à comprendre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Vous comptiez accoucher où ?

-Au Virginia Mason, bien évidemment ! Ils ont le meilleur service obstétrique de la ville !

Krystal força une grimace.

-Ca c'était avant la fermeture des blocs !

-Comment ça ? Intervint le compagnon de Cateryn, père de l'enfant à venir.

-Comment dire... Krystal joua la femme hésitante. Si tout se passe bien alors c'est parfait pour vous et votre bébé mais... mais s'il y a la moindre difficulté, le moindre soucis, avec les blocs fermés... Vous risqueriez de ne pas rentrer à trois chez vous.

Elle savait avoir tapé fort, elle savait que ce qu'elle venait de faire était mal, mais elle se retranchait derrière le fait que ce qu'elle venait de dire était vrai. Quant bien même elle se fichait de la réouverture des blocs opératoires de John, cela posait un réel problème pour cette population qu'elle avait toujours méprisée.

-Donc... s'il faut une césarienne... Commença Cateryn.

Une fois de plus, Krystal grimaça.

-Si vous le souhaitez, je peux me renseigner de sorte à savoir s'il est possible de pratiquer une césarienne en salle de travail.

Ainsi, Krystal gagna le premier très gros chèque de sa soirée.

Edward, de son côté, ne rêvait que de pouvoir rentrer chez lui. Les gens se succédaient pour rencontrer l'éminent neurochirurgien, comme s'il était une star du cinéma. Il avait conscience que c'était le genre d'attention qui pouvait plaire à bon nombre de personnes, mais absolument pas à lui.

Il aurait voulu être une petite souris pour pouvoir fuir de là. Il se rassurait de voir que ses amis proches s'ennuyaient autant que lui malgré la conversation tenue avec un homme d'un âge sûrement digne du livre des records. La seule raison pour laquelle ils n'avaient pas fui dans une autre direction, mis à part la possibilité d'un chèque, était la présence du Docteur Molina qui ne les quittait plus.

Le Chef de la chirurgie avait bien saisi que l'attraction de la soirée était son chef de neuro et en profitait largement. Il se sentait comme un pêcheur : il jettait son appât dans l'eau et attendait que ça morde. Cependant il s'exaspérait de ne pas le voir au bras d'une jolie jeune femme.

C'est alors que leur interlocuteur sortait d'une main parkinsonienne son chéquier que les yeux d'Edward se posèrent enfin sur Krystal. Il la trouva sublime. Plus que tout il aimait la voir déambuler chez lui, pieds nus et pas coiffée, comme si elle vivait chez lui, avec lui, mais il devait avouer qu'ainsi elle surpassait à ses yeux n'importe quelle femme. La couleur bleue nuit de sa robe mettait délicatement en avant les restes de son bronzage, la forme et le tissu en lui-même soulignaient les courbes délicates de son corps alors que ses cheveux relevés ainsi dégageaient un cou fin et gracile. Il la trouva splendide.

Le simple fait de la voir présente au gala le submergea de bonheur et chassa tout ennui et inquiétude. Il ne ressentait que la fraîcheur de la jeune femme, malgré la distance et le nombre de personnes qui les séparaient.

Elle tenait une coupe de champagne à la main et riait à gorge déployée face à un homme inconnu d'Edward. Son rire, cristalin, parvint jusqu'aux ses oreilles et le chamboula. C'était son son préféré. Il voulait pouvoir l'entendre tout au long de sa vie, peut-être même sur son lit de mort, mais l'entendre destiné à un autre homme le déchira.

Il se rendit compte être éperduement jaloux de tous les hommes qu'elle pouvait cotoyer, que ce soit dans le cadre de son travail ou même en dehors. Il regretta réellement de l'avoir conviée au gala, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle ne soit pas à ses côtés mais en train de rire avec un autre. Il se maudit mentalement, d'autant plus lorsque Krystal fut accompagnée par son interlocuteur jusqu'au buffet.

L'homme se permit de poser sa main dans le dos de la jeune femme, exactement là où le tissu ne couvrait pas sa peau. Edward déglutit avec difficulté, non seulement parce qu'il n'avait pas encore vu à quel point sa robe pouvait être suggestive mais également, et surtout, à cause de la liberté que s'était permise l'invité du gala alors que Krystal était là pour l'accompagner, lui. Edward n'était pas quelqu'un de particulièrement possessif, jusque là.

-Ed', ça va ? Murmura Rosalie, juste à sa droite, suffisamment bas pour ne pas attirer sur son ami une attention dont il ne voudrait pas.

Il ne répondit pas tellement il ruminait. Il jugea plus sûr de porter son attention sur le Docteur Molina qui venait de récupérer un nouveau chèque. Cependant, il n'arrivait pas totalement à détourner son regard de la jeune femme.

Il s'en voulait terriblement de ne pas avoir anticipé le fait que l'attention masculine allait être portée vers elle.

Il était submergé par la jalousie. Il avait du mal à ne pas la chercher des yeux, ne voulant que passer son bras autour de ses épaules avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Edward s'avoua alors, pour la première fois, qu'il était amoureux d'elle.

Krystal était bien loin de ce genre de considération. Elle avait toujours sa coupe intacte à la main, s'était rapprochée d'un des plateaux de bouchées au crabe et avait croisé un de ses plus fidèles clients. Elle avait réussi à lui faire signer un énorme chèque en échangeant sa présence gratuite à bord d'une croisière à ses côtés.

Elle était incroyablement fière d'elle. Aussi, après s'être éloignée de son client, elle chercha John des yeux et constata qu'il était en train de la fixer. Il avait réussi à dompter ses cheveux mais n'en était pas moins séduisant, le costume et surtout le nœud papillon lui allaient à merveille. Elle le trouvait vraiment beau et avait l'impression qu'ainsi, il avait bien plus de prestance qu'il n'en avait chez lui. Elle eut même l'impression qu'il était plus grand qu'en temps normal.

Elle espérait que si un jour elle pourrait coucher avec lui, ce serait ce soir-là.

Malgré la foule qui les séparait, Krystal brandit son chèque entre ses deux mains et l'agita comme ci, à lui seul, il pouvait rouvrir les blocs opératoires. Un enfant brandissant un sachet de bonbons aurait certainement eut la même attitude. Cependant la joie de la jeune femme retomba lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que John n'esquissa pas même un sourire en coin.

Elle avait bien conscience du fait qu'un homme bien plus âgé que lui était en train de lui parler, il lui sembla que c'était son supérieur, pour autant il aurait été à même d'étirer le coin de ses lèvres.

Krystal se renfrogna et plaça le chèque dans sa pochette qui devenait au fil de la soirée de plus en plus chargé. Une fois fait, elle décida qu'il était temps de le retrouver et commença à fendre la foule pour le rejoindre.

Il était toujours avec ses amis qui avaient été présents lors de la panne de la Yaris et celui que Krystal supposait être son chef. Cependant ils étaient tous les cinq absorbés dans une conversation avec une femme aux cheveux grisonnants, secs et relevés en un chignon strict et démodé. Son tailleur en velours l'était tout autant.

Par politesse, Krystal se déplaça sur le côté, de sorte à rejoindre John par derrière au lieu d'interrompre leur future donatrice.

C'est à ce moment-là que Krystal perçut une bribe de leur conversation.

-Et à présent, Madame Cooper, j'aimerais vous présenter notre très estimé Docteur Cullen. J'aurais aimé vous présenter sa compagne mais elle n'est pas encore arrivée.

Krystal estima que c'était le meilleur moment pour s'immiscer dans la conversation. Elle se saisit du bras de son client préféré, le faisant sursauter. Il se retourna légèrement mais suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse se faire une place entre lui et Rosalie qui se décala légèrement en haussant les sourcils. Emmett et Jasper furent tout aussi surpris mais gardèrent le silence à cause de la présence du Docteur Molina et de Madame Cooper.

-Excuse moi chéri, j'ai été accaparée par les bouchées au crabe !

-Tu es toute pardonnée ! Répondit Edward, un véritable sourire fiché sur les lèvres. Il se sentit entier et serein pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait été question du gala.

Sans se préoccuper d'éventuelles futures retombées, Edward plaqua avidement ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme. Elles avaient un goût de crabe et étaient d'une douceur exquise. Si le Docteur Molina arborait alors un sourire satisfait -parce qu'à ses yeux, afficher son meilleur médecin au bras d'une magnifique jeune femme était promesse de chèques de la part des convives les plus conventionnels-, Emmett, Jasper et Rosalie n'arrivèrent pas à cacher leur stupéfaction.

Ils avaient rapidement compris, en entendant parler le Docteur Molina, qu'il avait été question qu'Edward vienne accompagné mais chacun avait cru que leur ami allait en faire fi. Aucun n'avait imaginé qu'il serait effectivement accompagné. Rosalie reconnut la jeune femme comme étant celle qui avait fait un esclandre à cause du Docteur Jane Meyer, alors qu'elle accompagnait une amie pour une consultation. Cependant Jasper et Emmett durent se contenter d'une vague impression de déjà vu.

-Enchantée, reprit Madame Cooper dont les présentations avaient été coupées. C'est un réel privilège pour moi que de pouvoir rencontrer un homme qui fait autant pour nos concitoyens.

-C'est tout à fait normal, Madame, c'est mon travail.

-J'entends bien mais cela reste un honneur de vous rencontrer.

Krystal profita de l'occasion pour jeter son appât :

-C'est bien dommage que vous ne puissiez pas le voir à l'œuvre. Edward est extraordinaire au bloc ! -Il tiqua en entendant la jeune femme prononcer son nom mais comprit rapidement qu'il aurait dû se douter que son identité ne pouvait pas lui rester secrète lors d'une soirée comme celle-ci- Dans d'autres circonstances nous vous aurions permis d'assister à une de ses interventions, ne serait-ce que depuis la galerie, mais là…

Krystal remercia mentalement le nombre d'heures qu'elle avait passées devant les séries médicales pour lui avoir permis d'improviser si facilement.

Edward, lui, était incroyablement fier du fait que Krystal ne vante ainsi ses mérites. Il espérait sincèrement qu'elle pense ce qu'elle disait. Il était également surpris qu'elle ose aussi clairement orienter la conversation dans la direction de la signature d'un chèque. Il passa son bras autour des épaules de sa _compagne_, à la fois pour la remercier mais également par possessivité.

-Oui… ? Fit Madame Cooper sans trop savoir où voulait en venir la jeune femme.

-Pardon ! S'exclama Krystal avec un faux air outré sur le visage. Morgan Warren, Chargée des relations publiques. Fit-elle en tendant sa main vers son interlocutrice.

Alors que Madame Cooper serra sa main, Krystal était hermétique à la surprise qui marquait les traits des médecins qui l'encadraient. Chacun savait qu'il n'y avait aucun chargé des relations publiques à Virginia Mason. Edward, lui, était d'autant plus étonné par le nom qu'elle avait donné si facilement. Il se demanda si elle était souvent amenée à changer d'identité, sans compter que Krystal Bennett n'était pas sa véritable identité. Cependant il mémorisa le nom qu'elle avait donné, de sorte à ne pas commettre d'impaire.

Krystal poursuivit son explication :

-Et bien oui, le Docteur Cullen, et tous les autres, fit elle en désignant d'un geste vague les amis de John puis l'intégralité de la salle, ne peuvent plus exercer leur art sans bloc opératoire. C'est comme si on avait amputé Chopin de ses mains ou crevé les yeux de Monet…

La comparaison fut appréciée de tous, et particulièrement par Edward qui resserra sa prise autour de la jeune femme. Madame Cooper, elle, ne put qu'acquiescer tellement elle approuvait. Ni elle ni un de ses proches n'avait eu jusque là besoin de se faire opérer mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de louer le dévouement du corps médical. C'est pour cela qu'il était important pour elle d'aider, à son niveau, au bon fonctionnement de l'hôpital le plus important de la ville.

Elle était venue avec la conviction qu'elle allait signer un chèque, seulement la Chargée des relations publiques l'avait convaincue d'augmenter le prix qu'elle avait été prête à verser. Alors qu'elle sortait son chéquier de son sac, lequel avait dû être à la mode dans un siècle précédent, une idée germa dans son esprit.

-Si j'augmente le tarif de ce que j'étais prête à vous verser, est-ce que je pourrais avoir accès à la galerie d'observation, pour vous voir, Docteur Cullen, lorsque cette mauvaise passe sera derrière nous ?

Si le regard de Madame Cooper passait d'Edward à Krystal, les chirurgiens et la jeune femme, eux, fixaient le Docteur Molina. Les galeries étaient interdites aux personnes extérieures au personnel médical, mais tous se demandaient si le chef de service accepterait de faire une entorse au règlement en faveur du Virginia Mason.

-Je suis persuadé que ça serait un honneur pour le Docteur Cullen ! Molina adressa un chaleureux sourire à son interlocutrice. Tout était bon à ses yeux pour faire entrer de l'argent.

Pour Edward, cela ne posait aucun problème tant qu'il pouvait opérer… et ne pas avoir à tenir une conversation, seul, avec la vieille femme.

Madame Cooper signa son chèque et hésita au moment de le tendre, ne sachant pas réellement à qui le remettre. C'est alors que Krystal se permit de tendre la main afin de le récupérer, faisant fi du regard courroucé de l'homme qui ne lui avait pas encore été présenté. En effet, depuis le début de la soirée, le Docteur Molina était celui qui récupérait les chèques émis lors de conversations dans lesquelles il était intégré. Cela n'avait aucun rapport avec la soirée au restaurant promise à la personne qui ferait entrer le plus d'argent mais étant donné qu'il s'agissait de _son _service de chirurgie, il estimait normal d'être celui qui récoltait les chèques.

Cependant il ignorait le fait que la _Chargée des relations publiques _avait récolté à elle seule bien plus d'argent que lui, aidé de ses employés.

Krystal eut un regard rapide et discret sur le montant du chèque et sourit intérieurement en voyant que son interlocutrice avait été prête à payer un million de dollars dans l'unique but de voir le neurochirurgien en action. Elle se promit de taper « Edward Cullen » sur la barre de recherche _Google_ une fois rentrée chez elle et regretta de ne pas l'avoir fait dès que Doug Murphy lui avait donné la véritable identité de John.

Elle glissa le chèque dans son sac, avec les nombreux autres alors que Madame Cooper s'éloignait du petit groupe de sorte à profiter du buffet. C'est alors que Molina monta sur ses grands chevaux :

-Nous n'avons pas de Chargée des relations publiques à Virginia Mason !

-Vous en êtes sûr ? Contra Krystal avec un sourire innocent.

-Je te présente le Docteur Molina, c'est notre chef de chirurgie. Tenta Edward dans le but d'éviter que la conversation ne s'envenime. Il ignorait si Krystal était du genre à s'emporter facilement mais savait que pour son supérieur c'était le cas. De plus, comme il ne savait pas comment nommer la jeune femme, il prit soin de tourner ses phrases de sorte à ne pas avoir à prononcer son prénom.

-Enchantée, Docteur Molina, fit Krystal avec le sourire le plus mielleux qu'elle pouvait afficher. Morgan Warren, poursuivit-elle en tendant sa main pour serrer celle du supérieur hiérarchique de son client préféré, celle qui a récolté en l'espace de quelques heures pas moins de soixante dix millions de dollars pour votre service.

Le sourire et le ton de la jeune femme étaient condescendants et moqueurs, seulement, à l'entente du montant obtenu, Molina préféra passer outre et laissa couler. Emmett émit un sifflement appréciateur, tant il était impressionné par la somme alors que Rosalie et Jasper affichaient des expressions stupéfaites. Sur l'instant, peu leur importait d'où venait la jeune femme, qui elle était pour leur ami ou encore si oui ou non il y avait une chargée des relations publiques à l'hôpital : elle était en train de sauver leur service.

Edward se demanda l'espace de quelques instants s'il devait avoir peur d'une femme capable de tenir tête ainsi à son supérieur, capable de soutirer autant d'argent en si peu de temps à autant de personnes. Mais pour Krystal il était prêt à prendre le risque. Ce qu'il ressentait pour elle n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait pu ressentir pour Tanya.

Avec Tanya, tout avait été physique, que ce soit son attirance pour elle, leur relation ou encore leur fin. Bien évidemment, il trouvait Krystal magnifique et était indéniablement attiré par le corps de la jeune femme, seulement ses sentiments pour elle n'avaient rien à voir. Il aimait tout chez elle, sa légèreté, sa joie de vivre, sa fraîcheur et son humour. Paradoxalement, il aimait également le fait qu'elle ait réussi à récolter autant d'argent pour Virginia Mason.

Lorsqu'il avait pensé à la convier au gala, jamais il n'avait imaginé qu'elle en profiterait pour faire entrer de l'argent et encore moins autant. Il se permit de faite glisser son bras qui entourait la jeune femme jusqu'à ce que sa main se retrouve au niveau du décolleté dorsal de la robe. La peau de Krystal était fraîche et douce, comme Edward l'aimait.

Parce que Madame Cooper s'était éloignée et que personne ne semblait attendre pour parler au groupe, Edward en profita pour amener légèrement à l'écart la jeune femme, à la fois pour profiter de sa présence et éviter la pluie torrentielle de questions qui menaçait de s'abattre sur elle et sa présence au bras du neurochirurgien.

Il s'éloigna suffisamment pour que leur conversation n'arrive pas aux oreilles de ses collègues mais resta assez proche pour se joindre facilement au groupe, au cas où une conversation s'engagerait avec un potentiel donateur.

-Merci d'être venue ce soir !

Edward ne faisait pas référence aux chèques qu'elle avait récupérés ni au fait que grâce à elle il avait obéit à son chef de chirurgie. Elle égayait sa soirée et sa présence au gala. Comme toujours, elle rendait les choses plus vivables, plus faciles. Et Krystal perçut la nuance.

-Merci à toi de m'avoir invitée ! Je m'amuse comme une folle ! Elle lui adressa un large sourire enfantin dont Edward n'avait aucune raison de douter.

-Tant mieux.

Une fois de plus, Edward était satisfait d'être un client à part, de ceux capables de laisser une trace indélébile dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Il espérait être le seul à pouvoir lui laisser ce genre de souvenir.

-Tu es magnifique. Déclara-t-il en entortillant autour de son index sur des mèches qui tombaient du chignon de la jeune femme. Sans trop réfléchir, une fois de plus, avec douceur et délicatesse, il effleura les lèvres de la jeune femme des siennes.

Il pouvait cacher son geste derrière le fait qu'elle était sa _compagne_ le temps de la soirée mais la vérité était qu'il en mourrait d'envie. Une seule chose trottait alors dans l'esprit d'Edward : combien Krystal serait-elle prête à être payée pour ne plus voir que lui comme client.

-Le noeud papillon te va très bien ! Répondit Krystal dont les doigts frôlaient l'accessoire. Tu es vraiment beau ! Elle tentait de masquer le trouble qui la saisissait mais rien n'empêcha sa voix d'être tremblotante. Jamais elle n'avait été embrassée ainsi et elle n'était pas certaine d'aimer cela.

-Arrête, je ressemble à un pinguin, ou à un des serveurs ! Contrecarra le chirurgien en désignant du menton un des serveurs qui passait parmi la foule avec un plateau chargé de coupes de champagne.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Tu es bien plus séduisant !

Krystal se contenta de lui assener une tape du revers de la main sur le bras alors qu'elle aurait aimé pouvoir le secouer avant de le placer devant un miroir en pied de sorte à ce qu'il se rende compte, une bonne fois pour toute, à quel point il était beau.

-On forme un beau couple alors ! S'exclama triomphalement Edward. Il savait alors ne plus vouloir que Krystal puisse graviter autour de lui comme un satellite, plus ou moins loin. Non, il la voulait avec et pour lui. Rien de plus. Rien de moins.

-On peut dire ça ! Néanmoins, Krystal ne comprit pas que John était sincère, qu'il les voyait former un couple.

Il ne pensait pas encore ni au mariage ni aux enfants, mais il savait vouloir vivre avec elle, qu'elle soit présente à chacun de ses réveils.

Krystal allait orienter la conversation sur l'hôpital Virginia Mason et la fonction qu'avait son client en son sein lorsqu'elle entendit que le groupe de chirurgiens avait débuté une conversation avec des nouveaux potentiels donateurs.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils reprirent la même place que précédemment que Krystal se rendit compte de l'identité des nouveaux venus : Monsieur et Madame Campbell. Krystal n'eut aucun mal à les reconnaître, l'homme était le Maire de la ville de Seattle et un de ses plus anciens clients à avoir maintenu la régularité des rendez-vous.

La call-girl fut surprise de le voir accompagné de sa femme. C'était logique qu'elle soit présente ce soir-là au bras de son époux, bien évidemment, mais Krystal était habituée à le voir tout de cuir vêtu, un bâillon sur la bouche et les poignets et chevilles fixés sur la croix de Saint André que Krystal prenait soin de cacher aux yeux de la majorité de ses clients.

Les présentations furent rapidement faites alors que Krystal jubilait en voyant son client masochiste pâlir et tenter d'éviter son regard. Elle serra sa main avec un plaisir non feint. Même si elle avait un bon fond et n'avait rien contre Monsieur le Maire, ça lui plaisait de le voir ainsi, c'était pour elle le signe qu'il serait prêt à payer cher contre son silence.

Lorsqu'elle serra la main de Madame Campbell pour la saluer, elle marqua exagérément un temps d'arrêt avant même de relâcher sa prise. Sans aucune discrétion, elle fixa ostensiblement la bague qui ornait le majeur de sa main gauche.

Un saphir d'une pureté extraordinaire était orné d'une quarantaine de diamants resplendissants alignés sur deux rangées, griffés dans un or blanc. Krystal ne put s'empêcher d'être jalouse.

-Si je peux me permettre, je trouve votre bague magnifique !

-Oh ! Merci beaucoup ma chère ! C'est un cadeau de mon mari pour nos quarante ans de mariage.

-Quarante ? S'exclama Krystal en s'agripant au bras de John. Elle ignorait comment est-ce qu'il allait réagir à ce qui allait se passer mais elle était prête à tenter le tout pour le tout, de sorte à obtenir un gros chèque.

Aussi, avec une voix plus aigüe que d'ordinaire, elle se lança, suspendue au bras d'Edward :

-Non mais tu imagines chéri ? Elle coula un regard émerveillé vers lui. Quarante ans de mariage ! Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son client préféré avant de frotter légèrement son front comme un chat ronronnant. Elle fixa Monsieur et Madame Campbell à tour de rôle avant de poursuivre : Quarante années d'amour, de bonheur, de respect et de fidélité. Elle planta ses yeux dans ceux du masochiste de sorte à ce qu'il puisse prendre la pleine mesure de ce qui était en train de se produire. Quarante ans sans le moindre mensonge, avec une confiance réciproque à toute épreuve...

Même si Campbell avait pâli en voyant la call-girl à proximité de sa femme, ce n'était rien à côté du malaise qui l'étreignit en comprenant là où la jeune femme voulait en venir.

-Il vous manque combien, pour le service de chirurgie ?

-Quinze millions de dollars, Monsieur le Maire ! Répondit Krystal avec précipitation avant que quiconque ne réponde avant elle. C'était la somme qui lui manquait pour atteindre celle annoncée par Murphy et la jeune femme comptait raffler haut la main l'offre de repas au Canlis promis à la personne qui récolterait le plus d'argent.

Madame Campbell ne chercha pas à cacher sa surprise en entendant le montant annoncé, sans même savoir que bien plus avait déjà été récolté. Son époux, lui, grimaça en comprenant le sous entendu à peine masqué que seule son épouse ne saisit pas. Les chirurgiens tentèrent de cacher avec professionnalisme leur surprise mais eurent des difficultés à le faire efficacement.

Le Docteur Molina la fusilla du regard, la trouvant impolie et indélicate, alors que Rosalie lui assena un coup de coude discret dans les côtes, bien qu'elles n'avaient jusque là partagé qu'une consulte gynécologique autour d'une tierce personne.

Cependant, comme Krystal s'y était attendue et à la surprise des autres, le Maire de la ville de Seattle sortit son chéquier personnel de la poche intérieure de sa veste de costume.

-Chéri, tu peux pas signer quinze millions de dollars quand même... Tenta de chuchoter discrètement son épouse.

-C'est pour sauver l'hôpital !

-Mais... et notre véranda ? Et nos vacances en Thaïlande ?

-Est-ce que tu places la véranda de notre villa avant le fonctionnement du service des urgences de Virginia Mason ? Avant son service de chirurgie ?

-Bin heu...

Elle n'osa pas verbaliser que oui, elle préférait de loin faire construire l'extension de leur maison prévue de longue date plutôt qu'investir dans un hôpital dans lequel elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds.

Monsieur Campbell ne prit pas en compte la contestation silencieuse de sa femme et, par amour et pour éviter que sa vie politique ne soit entachée par un scandale personnel et sexuel, signa un chèque d'un montant exorbitant.

Krystal eut un large sourire en voyant la mine du stylo du Maire s'agiter sur le papier rectangulaire. Elle savait que ce qu'elle venait de faire ressemblait énormément à du chantage, mais il ne pourrait rien intenter contre elle sous peine de dévoler ses passes temps favoris.

Elle se saisit une fois de plus du chèque avant de remercier les nouveaux donateurs. Aucun mot ne fut échangé entre les médecins et elle alors que les Campbell s'éloignaient, la femme bougonnante et l'homme peu fier.

Une fois de plus, Edward et Krystal, sa coupe intacte de champagne toujours à la main, s'éloignèrent du reste du groupe alors qu'Emmett partait déjà en direction du buffet de sorte à prendre des reserves pour la suite de la soirée.

-C'était quoi ça ? Chuchota Edward à la fois inquiet et curieux.

-Ca quoi ? Krystal fit la fille innocente qui ne savait pas de quoi on l'accusait.

-Tu viens de soutirer quinze millions de dollars et ça ne te fait rien ?

-Je n'ai pas _soutiré, _j'ai demandé et on me les a donné. Ce n'est pas pareil.

Une fois de plus, Edward se demanda s'il devait s'en inquiéter mais elle eut inconsciement les mots qu'il fallait pour l'apaiser.

-Je ne les ai pas demandé pour moi, pour faire du shopping ou me barrer en vacances. Je les ai demandé pour ton service de chirurgie, pour que tu puisses travailler, pour que les patients du Virginia Mason puissent être traités avec soin et égard, comme ils peuvent s'y attendre.

Avant même qu'il n'eut la présence d'esprit de la remercier, Edward se rendit compte que la quête de donnation avait déjà repris et que son supérieur et ses amis avaient recommencé leur travail.

Il aperçut un homme d'un âge mûr, presque périmé, à la peau diphane, quasiment transparente, laissant apparaître son système veineux. Ses yeux, à peine perceptibles sous des paupières affaissées, semblaient voilés, presque blancs. Son costume, lui, était récent, bien taillé. Edward était persuadé que lui n'avait pas eu à ajuster les manches de la veste sur celles de sa chemise, il imaginait qu'elles étaient tombées impécablement d'elles-même.

Le très viel homme à l'âge indéterminable était accompagné d'un homme plus jeune, probablement profitant d'une trentaine florissante, ses cheveux étaient impeccablement domptés, sans épis ni mèches rebelles et Edward, qui n'était pourtant pas centré sur son apparence, le jalousa. Le costume du jeune homme était aussi luxueux que celui du plus âgé.

Edward ne savait pas à qui son suppérieur et ses amis avaient à faire mais il n'eut nul doute sur le fait que ces personnes étaient importantes dans la ville de Seattle.

Il fut profondément surpris quand, du coin de l'oeil, parce qu'il fixait les nouveaux venus, il apperçut Krystal vider d'une traite sa coupe de champagne pourtant intouchée depuis qu'elle l'avait rejoint.

Il posa sur elle un regard inquiet et se rendit compte que ce moment était des rares où elle perdait cette étincelle qu'elle avait dans les yeux et qu'il aimait tant. Il haussa un sourcil, cherchant silencieusement à glaner des informations, mais elle garda le silence et chercha des yeux un serveur qui passerait non loin d'eux et serait à même de récupérer sa coupe vidée.

Une fois fait et les mains de Krystal libres, ils rejoignirent le groupe de sorte à prendre part dans la conversation. Edward replaça sa main au creux du décolleté dorsal de sa _compagne _qui, elle, était complètement déconnectée de la réalité. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à croiser de tels convives au gala.

-...réel plaisir de vous accueillir ce soir.

-C'est un plaisir pour nous d'être avec vous dans cette collecte de fond.

Edward et Krystal interrompirent momentanément l'hypocrisie génrérale en reprenant la même place que précédement, entre le Docteur Molina et Rosalie.

-Bonsoir. Edward Cullen, chef de service de neurochirurgie. Se présenta-t-il respectueusement en tendant sa main aux deux hommes. Il retint sa force lorsqu'il serra celle du viel homme, de peur de la briser.

Il avait bien compris que ces personnes avaient mis mal à l'aise Krystal mais il ne comprit pas pourquoi ni comment. Elle n'était pourtant pas du genre à être timide face à quiconque, alors Edward fut surpris, puis inquiet. Il resserra sa prise autour d'elle, espérant pouvoir lui être d'une quelconque aide.

-Et sa compagne, Morgan Warren, notre Chargée des relations publiques. Présenta le Docteur Molina en jouant le jeu de la jeune femme.

Elle enroulant son bras autour de celui de John, et resserra fermement ses doigts autour du biceps de son client. Elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que de serrer la main de ses interlocuteurs, de sa main libre, qui furent à leur tour présentés.

-Edward, Morgan, je vous présente messieurs Volturis père et fils. Aro et Alec sont propriétaires de…

-Voturia Corporation, bien évidemment ! Le coupa Krystal. Par le manque de réaction de John en les voyant, elle avait compris qu'il ignorait totalement qui ils étaient, bien que leur entreprise enregistrait chaque année un meilleur bénéfice globale que l'année précédente, plaçant la Volturia Corp à la place de l'entreprise la plus rentable de la ville. Elle n'avait pas pu laisser le père et le fils croire qu'Edward ignorait qui ils étaient.

Cependant, parce que la jeune femme connaissait un grand nombre de choses sur cette famille, elle se demanda ce qu'ils faisaient à une collecte de fonds. Ils étaient du genre à soutirer de l'argent, pas à en donner. Cependant elle préféra se taire et attendre que les informations tombent d'elle-même.

C'est à Edward que le chef du service de chirurgie expliqua la présence d'une partie de la famille Volturis.

-La Volturia Corporation accepte de racheter Virginia Mason une fois notre déficit partiellement comblé par l'argent récolté ce soir.

-C'est très généreux de votre part ! S'exclama Krystal avec toute l'hypocrisie dont elle était capable. D'autant plus que du coup vous ignorez le montant que vous allez devoir investir.

-Nous sommes prêts à payer cher pour sauver un hôpital de cet envergure ! Expliqua Alec.

-Et pourtant il nous faut faire une collecte de fonds avant que vous ne vous lanciez dans le projet…

Krystal sentit le regard des chirurgiens qui l'entouraient la fusiller, y compris celui de John mais elle n'en avait cure. Alec était en tout point semblable à son frère, Félix. Il avait la parole facile et séductrice mais ne présentait à ses congénères qu'une façade, cachant ses travers au plus grand nombre.

Les deux membres de la famille Volturis ne surent quoi répondre. Investir dans un hôpital était une chose, investir pour couvrir un puit sans fond de dettes en était une autre. Seulement aucun d'eux n'était prêt à le verbaliser devant le chef de chirurgie.

C'est le Docteur Molina qui tenta de détourner la conversation, de peur qu'elle ne s'envenime :

-Il est normal, à mes yeux, de tenter de combler autant que possible le déficit causé par l'un des employés du Virginia Mason. Cela n'enlève en rien la générosité dont fait preuve la Volturia Corporation.

-Oh oui, tout à fait, une générosité sans faille !

Tout en disant cela, Krystal scruta attentivement l'intégralité des convives présents dans le McCaw Hall, à la recherche du second fils Volturis. Heureusement pour elle et sa sérénité, Félix n'était visible nulle part.

-Le rachat du Virginia Mason vous permettra sans aucun doute possible de rouvrir à la fois vos urgences et vos blocs opératoires.

-Et en quoi est-ce que cela pourrait être profitable pour une entreprise comme la vôtre ? Volturia Corp s'oriente vers le business de l'immobilier, pas celui de la santé.

-C'est exact, Mademoiselle Warren, même si c'est en dehors de nos prérogatives, cela nous permet d'étendre notre empire tout en améliorant la vision que les gens peuvent avoir de nous.

-La vision que les gens ont de vous ? Répéta Krystal en haussant un sourcil alors qu'elle détachait sa prise autour du bras de John pour mettre un peu de distance avec lui et gagner en charisme.

La présence des Volturis au gala la contrariait grandement, bien que Volturis-Père sembla faire plus acte de présence qu'autre chose. Krystal s'interrogea, de fait, sur son état de santé. Pour elle, Aro était un requin, redouté dans toute la ville. Jamais elle ne se serait attendue à le voir aussi éteint.

-Bien sûr ! La réputation d'une entreprise est importante. Répondit Alec avec un sourire charmeur. Cependant, cela ne trompa pas Krystal qui semblait entretenir seule la conversation avec le fils Volturis.

-Oui, surtout la vôtre en fait ! Il s'agit de quoi, déjà… Krystal tapota négligemment son index, comme si elle réfléchissait. Mais elle n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup mobiliser ses souvenirs pour avoir des arguments. Affaires en cour pour délit d'initié, abus de biens sociaux, abus de confiance et de faiblesse et détournement de fonds. Il vous faudra bien plus que le rachat d'un hôpital en faillite pour vous refaire une réputation !

Bien sûr, Krystal était de nature curieuse et s'intéressait à beaucoup de choses dans la vie, principalement au monde des affaires mais la position de Jacob au sein de son cabinet était à lui seul une grande source d'informations sur le cas des Volturis. Même si les affaires de corruption ne concernaient pas son cabinet, Jacob était tenu au fait des grandes affaires qui secouaient la ville et son tribunal.

Il leur était arrivé de parler de la Corporation et de ses membres, à mots couverts, en tentant de conserver leur propres secrets professionnels mais, malgré les non-dits, la situation judiciaire de l'entreprise était très claire aux yeux de Krystal qui ne pouvait concevoir qu'elle rachète le Virginia Mason.

Au mieux, la Corporation transformerait les soins en business, faisant raquer au maximum chaque patient qui ne serait vu, dès lors, plus que comme un client. Les soins deviendraient sélectifs et accessibles qu'aux plus riches, laissant les moins aisés à la porte de l'hôpital. Au pire, Virginia Mason deviendrait un bâtiment abritant des bureaux, un centre commercial ou un parking.

Krystal ne pouvait pas laisser cela arriver, parce qu'il était clair à ses yeux que la direction de l'hôpital qui avait envisagé cet arrangement ne connaissait pas suffisamment les Volturis. Elle si. Elle refusait de voir les mafieux italiens prendre la direction de l'hôpital et devenir les supérieurs de John, au risque de le corrompre et lui faire perdre toute humanité.

En entendant l'énoncé des inculpations à l'encontre de la Corporation, les deux Volturis blêmirent. Tout avait été mis en place de sorte à ce que les différentes affaires en cours restent secrètes mais il y avait visiblement des fuites.

Molina sentait la colère bouillir en lui. Personne d'autre n'avait accepté de reprendre Virginia Mason. La Volturia Corp était la seule entreprise à avoir accepté de reprendre la main en aveugle, sans savoir combien ils devraient investir et la jeune femme qui se prétendait en charge d'un service qui n'existait pas se permettait de ruiner les chances qu'il avait de sauver son hôpital.

Rosalie, Jasper et Emmett n'étaient pas moins fâchés. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait ni ce qu'avait la jeune femme en tête. Ne sachant pas si les accusations qu'elle portait sur eux étaient véritables, ils ne voyaient que la reprise de l'hôpital être compromise.

Edward était perdu. Il avait bien senti Krystal se tendre et perdre la légèreté qui la caractérisait cependant, sans le soutien financier des entrepreneurs il n'arrivait pas à envisager un avenir positif pour l'hôpital. Aussi, il ne souhaitait pas voir sa seconde maison être associée à des malfaiteurs, même s'il savait n'étaient pas encore déclarés coupables.

-Connaissez vous la présomption d'innocence, jeune fille ? Demanda avec dédain le père Volturis.

-C'est votre seul contre argument ? Dire que vous êtes innocents uniquement parce que vos avocats font en sorte de repousser le début des procédures ? Il nous en faudra plus pour accepter d'associer le nom de Virginia Mason au vôtre. L'hôpital refuse catégoriquement et officiellement cet accord !

Blessés dans leur amour propre, les deux italiens tournèrent les talons et quittèrent prestement le McCaw Hall. Eux, si orgueilleux et fiers de l'empire qu'ils avaient crée se supportèrent pas de s'être faits humilier ainsi par une Chargée en relation publique.

Molina fulminait tellement qu'il ne put prononcer aucun mot intelligemment. Emmett fut le premier à casser le silence pesant qui avait succédé au départ des italiens :

-Non mais il vient de se passer quoi là ?

Edward, lui, fut moins tempéré. Il se saisit du bras de sa _compagne_, sans trop serrer sa prise pour autant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

**Hiiiiiiii ! *-* **

**Alors ? Alors ? **

**Sachant que ce chapitre, j'ai mis un mois et demi à le pondre, je ne suis pas contre un petit com hihihi**

**Bisous et à dimanche prochain pour un petit chapitre qui en contentera plus d'une ! 0:-)**


	21. Chapitre 20 - Mériter

**Coucou les girls !**

**Comment ça va ?**

**Je pense sincèrement que le chapitre du jour va vous plaire 0:-)**

**Momo6 : on est d'accord, les Volturis ne sont pas une grosse perte ^^ OOh moi aussi je le plains mon pauvre Eddy ! Mais laissons le profiter un peu :)**

**Bonne lecture :)**

**Chapitre 20 – Mériter **

Il était trois heures trente du matin lorsque le dernier convive eut quitté le McCaw Hall. Chaque membre du personnel du Virginia Mason était fourbu, épuisé, par la soirée et la chasse aux donations. Le port de talons aiguilles et costumes aux tissus synthétiques n'avait pas aidé.

Edward avait eu du mal à fuir Molina durant le reste de la soirée. Le chef de la chirurgie avait été furieux contre Krystal, même aprrès avoir contacté les avocats de l'hôpital, leur ordonnant de faire des recherches approfondies sur la Corporation. Ils l'avaient rappelé après avoir mené une intense enquête, appelé leurs confrères susceptibles d'avoir des informations et avaient fini par confirmer ce que Krystal avait avancé.

De nombreuses procédures étaient sur le point d'être ouvertes à leur encontre. Si les avocats de la Corporation pourraient aisément défendre quelques points en faisant des courbettes, la majorité des accusations était indéfendable. Les Volturis étaient dans une très mauvaise position et Krystal avait sauvé l'hôpital. Ceci étant, Molina et la direction de l'hôpital venait de perdre leur seul investisseur. L'avenir du Virginia Mason était devenu, en l'espace de quelques secondes, sombre et obscur. Aussi, parce qu'il lui fallait un bouc émissaire, Molina reprochait la situation à la compagne de son meilleur chirurgien.

Edward, lui, tentait de ne pas trop se focaliser sur l'avenir et se concentrait sur l'instant présent. Krystal et lui avaient eu droit à un interrogatoire en règle de la part de Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie. La call-girl avait gardé le nom de Morgan Warren et maintenait être la Chargée des relations publiques, bien que le sourire qu'elle avait affiché dans ses moments-là n'avait trompé personne.

A la grande surprise d'Edward, aucun de ses amis ne les avait interrogé sur ce qui les liait, même si la situation avait de quoi les faire tiquer. Alors qu'il avait été en train de s'habiller, Edward avait -enfin- montré son intérêt vis-à-vis de la gente féminine, mais jamais ils n'auraient supposé qu'il avait déjà trouvé celle qui lui ferait changer d'avis sur les femmes.

Aussi, étrangement, ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à ce qu'elle soit aussi charismatique et efficace dans la recherche de donations. Bien sûr, Tanya avait habitué Emmett et Jasper à voir leur ami accompagné d'une femme ravissante, ainsi ils n'avaient pas été surpris de la voir aussi splendide, mais la jeune femme avait l'air joviale et sympathique, ce qui tranchait avec les souvenirs qu'ils avaient de la blonde.

Plus important que la surprise qu'ils avaient ressentie tous les trois en voyant leur ami en charmante compagnie, ils étaient heureux de le voir ainsi. Sans même savoir ce qui les liait précisément, ils pouvaient se rendre compte aisément à quel point leur ami semblait heureux et épanoui au côté de celle qui se faisait passer avec brio pour la Chargée des relations publiques.

Ils étaient comblés de voir Edward enfin serein avec une femme, en confiance, et affichant un sourire plus large qu'ils n'en avaient jamais vu sur ses lèvres.

Krystal était tout autant épuisée que les personnes amoncelées autour de la table sur laquelle le Chef de chirurgie avait pris place. Il aimait être le centre de l'attention, que tous les regards soient portés sur lui, aussi être juché sur une des tables qui avaient accueilli jusque là les petits fours le remplissait de contentement.

Krystal et Emmett avaient profité du fait que les invités commençaient à quitter les lieux, laissant quelques convives finir leur coupe de champagne, pour se faufiler dans l'arrière salle, jusqu'aux cuisines de la salle de spectacle.

Ils s'étaient tellement amusés à jouer les _ninjas-des-petits-fours _qu'ils avaient échangé leur numéro de téléphone, en toute amitié, au cas où l'un d'entre eux aurait des informations sur de la bonne nourriture gratuite.

Aimables et joueurs, les cuisiniers avaient facilement accepté de leur céder un plateau d'une taille conséquente garni des derniers petits fours restant de la soirée.

Emmett et Krystal n'avaient pas fait le tour des médecins de l'hôpital pour leur proposer à manger, non. Hilares, ils avaient retrouvé Jasper, Rosalie et Edward et ne partageaient leurs amuse-bouches qu'avec eux en attendant de savoir qui avait réussi à faire rentrer le plus d'argent. Plus aucun des cinq jeunes gens n'avaient faim et pourtant, rien ne les empêchait de continuer de manger, ou de boire. Les dernières bouteilles avaient été débouchées. Molina avait voulu attendre le résultat de la collecte mais son personnel était trop fatigué pour cela et voulait une sorte de compensation au fait d'être encore retenu au McCaw Hall.

Évidemment, un titulaire par service avait été désigné pour rester sobre, de sorte à maintenir une astreinte en cas d'urgence à l'hôpital, mais le reste des employés avait à cœur d'aider à vider les bouteilles de champagne commandées en trop.

Aussi, Krystal faisait attention à sa consommation d'alcool, de par le fait qu'elle comptait profiter une fois de plus de sa Chevrolet Corvette sur le chemin du retour et aimerait éviter de l'encastrer autour d'un platane.

A force d'accompagner ses clients dans ce genre de soirée, elle savait ce qu'elle pouvait se permettre de boire afin de ne pas dépasser ses limites et en profitait.

Alors que Krystal but une gorgée, après une énième bouchée au crabe, elle se fit la réflexion qu'une fois de plus c'était beaucoup de frais engagés qui auraient mieux fait d'être investis directement dans le comblement de la dette de l'hôpital.

Un des employés du service compta -lequel se faisait très discret depuis que l'incident avait été ébruité- se saisit du papier sur lequel venait d'être inscrit les résultats de la quête de financement. Chaque personne ayant récolté des fonds avait remis ses chèques à la comptabilité, installée alors sur une autre des tables qui avaient été mises à disposition pour la soirée. Elle avait inscrit le nom de l'employé sur un papier alors plié en deux pour accueillir les coupons rectangulaires, de sorte à savoir, au final, qui gagnerait le repas offert au Canlis.

Emmett avait rapidement perdu son illusion de pouvoir y emmener son épouse mais attendait pourtant le résultat comme s'il s'était agi d'un championnat sportif.

Le membre de la comptabilité remit au chef de chirurgie le récapitulatif des donations et s'éloigna rapidement : depuis quelques jours, le seul but de la comptabilité était de voler sous les radars.

Molina lut attentivement le récapitulatif et haussa les sourcils de surprise. Il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à ce genre de résultat.

-Messieurs-dames, fit le chef de chirurgie en faisant en sorte que sa voix porte au maximum. J'ai l'immense honneur de vous informer que le gala de charité a porté ses fruits !

Il marqua une pause, de façon à ménager un suspens, comme s'il avait été en train de présenter un télé-crochet et s'apprêtait à annoncer le nom du grand vainqueur. Comme les téléspectateurs devant ces programmes, l'audience s'impatienta et commença à gronder.

Aussi, il poursuivit rapidement avec allégresse :

-Nous avons, tous ensemble, ce soir, récolté quatre vingt quinze millions de dollars !

Molina ne put enchaîner avec la suite de son discours improvisé tellement la foule exprimait sa surprise puis, une fois que l'information fut saisie, que tous les médecins eurent pris conscience de la somme amassée en l'espace d'une seule soirée, les exclamations de joie prirent le relais.

Edward, comme un grand nombre de ses confrères, poussa un profond soupir. Suffisamment d'argent avait été récolté pour que l'hôpital puisse garder la tête hors de l'eau encore quelques temps.

-Il ne nous reste qu'un déficit de vingt millions de dollars et cela terrifiera bien moins les potentiels futurs acquéreurs ! Molina rit de sa propre blague et ne fut suivi que par quelques ricanements isolés. Il faut que vous sachiez que durant la soirée nous avons perdu le soutien de ceux qui projetaient de reprendre l'hôpital. Cependant j'ai appris que c'était une bonne chose, que Virginia Mason se serait retrouvé entre les mains de personnes malintentionnées. Aussi, j'aimerais pouvoir remercier chaleureusement Mademoiselle Warren, notre Chargée des relations publiques.

Emmett ne put s'empêcher d'applaudir celle qu'il considérait déjà comme sa nouvelle amie, cependant il fut le seul à le faire. Edward n'osa pas, de sorte à se faire discret, Rosalie et Jasper, eux, étaient principalement inquiets pour l'avenir de l'hôpital. Certes énormément d'argent avait été récolté mais il restait un déficit à combler grâce à de nouveaux acquéreurs.

Krystal, elle, était loin d'être à la recherche de glorification. Elle scannait du regard la foule avec attention à la recherche d'une personne en particulier.

Molina énuméra longuement le nom de chaque personne ayant contribué à réunir les quatre vingt quinze millions de dollars, citant les personnes dans l'ordre croissant des dons récoltés. C'est ainsi qu'après avoir cité un grand nombre des membres du personnel et les petites sommes qu'ils avaient obtenues, Molina clôtura la liste en donnant le nom de Morgan Warren et ses quatre vingt cinq millions.

Cette fois, toute l'assemblée l'applaudit. Toutefois, elle venait de repérer la personne qu'elle cherchait. Hermétique à l'ovation qui lui était faite, elle scinda la foule à grands coups d'épaules. Edward ne réfléchit pas une seconde et s'élança à sa suite, ignorant ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de la jeune femme.

Après avoir remonté la moitié de la foule dense, Krystal se saisit fermement d'un bras sur lequel elle tira jusqu'à faire se retourner son propriétaire. Murphy lui fit face, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise.

Il n'avait pas revu la Chargée des relations publiques de la soirée. A vrai dire, il avait passé toute sa soirée à fixer le fond de son verre de vodka sans même y toucher. Durant tout le gala, après avoir croisé Mademoiselle Warren, il n'avait fait que penser à la morgue et à quel point cela pourrait le contenter. Aussi, il fut surpris de la voir, elle semblait furieuse et quelque chose lui disait qu'elle était furieuse contre lui…

-Quatre vingt cinq millions ? Quatre vingt cinq millions ? Non mais sérieusement ?

Le ton de sa voix était ferme, dur. Ses yeux fusillaient le jeune interne qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait -encore !- fait.

Edward posa sa main sur son dos, comme précédemment, au creux du décolleté dorsal, pour tenter de l'apaiser. Ce fut vain.

-Vous m'avez annoncé quatre vingt cinq millions et j'ai rassemblé quatre vingt cinq millions ! L'index menaçant de la jeune femme heurtait le torse de son interlocuteur de sorte à ponctuer chacun des mots qu'elle prononçait.

-Mais… mais… Murphy ne sut quoi répondre. Il venait de comprendre que même en dehors de l'hôpital il était encore capable de faire de grosses erreurs.

-Vous m'auriez annoncé d'emblée que le déficit était de cent quinze millions, j'aurais pu faire gonfler quelques montants, j'aurais pu continuer ma quête de donations après avoir fait raquer Monsieur le Maire, mais non, je me suis dit « c'est bon, j'ai la somme complète, Virginia Mason est tranquille maintenant », mais non, toujours pas !

Krystal était furieuse et attirait sur eux le regard des personnes alentours.

-C'est pas grave, tu sais, chuchota Edward à son oreille en tentant de l'apaiser. Tu as rapporté à l'hôpital plus d'argent que l'on aurait pu imaginer ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait pour nous, pour moi ?

L'émotion transparaissant dans la voix de _John _fut suffisante pour apaiser la jeune femme qui oublia instantanément l'interne.

-Mais j'aurais pu combler complètement votre déficit…

Elle se plaignit avec une voix aussi enfantine que celle d'une petite fille prise en flagrant délit de bêtise.

-Tu as comblé quasiment les trois quarts de notre dette, ce n'est pas rien ! On ne pensait même pas pouvoir récolter un seul million. Je suis incroyablement fier de toi !

Parce que Edward le pensait vraiment, parce qu'il avait conscience que Krystal avait sauvé par deux fois Virginia Mason -avec les chèques récoltés et en refusant l'accord des Volturis- ses lèvres franchirent l'espace qui les séparait de celles de la jeune femme.

Edward avait conscience que le champagne qu'il avait bu pour accompagner ses proches aidait beaucoup à son audace et ignorait s'il aurait fait la même chose en étant sobre.

Bien sûr, il avait déjà embrassé la call-girl, que ce soit chez lui ou lors du gala, mais ce baiser était différent. Il n'était pas le fruit d'un désir incontrôlable, ni la preuve devant son supérieur qu'il était bel et bien venu avec sa _compagne_.

C'était tout autre chose, sans qu'Edward ne sache toutefois ce que cela puisse être. Probablement un mélange de champagne et de prise de conscience sur les sentiments amoureux qu'il éprouvait pour elle.

Alors qu'il raffermit sa prise autour de Krystal, sa bouche picorait la sienne avant que sa langue ne vienne caresser avidement les lèvres de la jeune femme. Elle accorda rapidement l'accès à sa cavité buccale avant que leur langue ne se mêlent.

La seconde main d'Edward vint se loger sur la nuque de la call-girl, lui permettant d'approfondir leur baiser. De son côté, Krystal perdit toute retenue, alors qu'elle avait souhaité ne pas attirer d'attention négative sur son client, et crocheta ses bras autour du cou du médecin. Elle était grisée par les remerciements sincères de son client ainsi que l'audace dont il faisait preuve.

La main d'Edward placée dans le décolleté dorsal prit quelques libertés jusqu'à descendre sur l'une des fesses de Krystal avant de l'empaumer. Leur souffle se mélangeaient et devenaient erratiques, leurs oreilles bourdonnaient alors que les battements de leur cœurs devenaient plus sourds et rapides. Leur baiser devenait tellement passionné qu'ils firent abstraction de tout ce qui les entourait. Ils se trouvaient dans leur propre bulle, pleine de volupté, de plaisir et de désir.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'Emmett tapota l'épaule d'Edward et qu'il sursauta de surprise que leur étreinte passionnée tourna court. Laissant Krystal sur sa faim, Edward fit volt face avec un air hagard, se demandant ce qu'il se passait.

-Vous devriez peut être prendre une chambre d'hôtel ! Railla Emmett d'un air plus que moqueur en haussant ses sourcils d'une manière suggestive.

Il était réellement et sincèrement content pour son ami. Il ne s'était pas attendu à le revoir un jour aussi épris d'une femme, encore moins d'une femme aussi sympathique. Cependant leur effusion n'était pas des plus discrètes. Bien que les convives vieux jeu et sans humour soient partis, il n'en restait pas moins que l'assemblée était constituée des collègues et subordonnés d'Edward. Étant donné que ce dernier n'appréciait pas que ses internes se mêlent de sa vie privée, Emmett avait jugé utile de prendre le risque de réfréner leurs ardeurs, même si cela brisait le cœur du traumatologue. Il espérait que cela ne les empêcherait pas de conclure plus tard dans la soirée.

-En voilà une bonne idée ! Fit Krystal avec un air aguicheur. Elle espérait vraiment que cette fois-ci les choses iraient plus loin, que le gala et la somme amassée rendrait _John _euphorique, suffisamment pour qu'il ait envie d'elle. Quelque soit la façon dont ils coucheraient ensemble, que ce soit tendre ou fougueux, Krystal avait _juste_ envie que cela se produise.

Aussi, elle comprit que c'est pour cette raison qu'elle s'était autant investie dans la levée de fonds. Ce n'était pas uniquement pour lui faire plaisir mais pour que _lui_ lui fasse plaisir. Comme si, cette fois, c'était elle qui payait pour baiser.

-On va pas aller à l'hôtel ! Contrat Edward d'un ton sec malgré le large sourire qui illuminait son visage. Il avait pu prouver à tous ses collègues masculins qui lorgnaient sur Krystal qu'elle était à lui et cela le ravissait. S'il pouvait la marquer constamment d'une morsure à l'épaule, indiquant ainsi à tout un chacun qu'elle appartenait déjà à quelqu'un.

Il avait conscience que ses pensées faisaient d'elle un objet et ce n'était pas son but, cela étant il ne voulait rien d'autre que l'avoir pour lui.

Quand il remarqua l'interrogation marquer les traits de son ami et la peine voiler le regard de la jeune femme, Edward se reprit sans se départir de son sourire :

-A quoi bon prendre une chambre d'hôtel quand on a tous les deux un appartement ?

-Pour le romantisme, mon gars, le romantisme ! Expliqua Emmett en assénant une tape virile sur le bras de son ami. Il se tourna vers Krystal avec une mine contrite : Je suis vraiment désolé pour toi, tu n'as vraiment pas choisi le meilleur partenaire !

Krystal éclata de rire en passant son bras autour de hanches de son client.

Edward se sentit blessé par la réplique de son ami. Il savait qu'il avait dit ça avec humour, pour le charrier mais le fait est qu'il était du même avis : Krystal méritait bien mieux que lui, un homme plus équilibré, plus sûr de lui et de ses relations avec les femmes.

La soirée se termina assez rapidement après cela, sans que Krystal et Edward ne s'éloignent l'un de l'autre. Elle avait récupéré des mains du Docteur Molina le coupon qui financerait le repas qu'elle avait gagné haut la main. Lorsqu'il lui avait demandé qui aurait l'honneur de l'accompagner au Canlis, Krystal avait répondu sans aucune hésitation le nom du meilleur médecin de Virginia Mason.

Edward était, à ce moment là, placé juste derrière elle, sa main toujours placée au bas du décolleté dorsal, et fut plus que surpris d'être désigné comme étant la personne qui l'accompagnerait. Krystal vivait avec ses colocataires, connaissait énormément de monde, se devait d'entretenir des relations avec bon nombre de ses clients, Edward pensa même, pour la première fois, qu'il puisse y avoir de la compétition dans le monde de la prostitution, aussi Edward avait conscience que les choix avaient été nombreux pour la jeune femme, seulement elle l'avait choisi, lui.

-Alors, vous faites quoi ce soir ? Demanda Jasper une fois le groupe sorti sur le parking du McCaw Hall.

Bien sûr, Jasper n'était pas resté aveugle face à la Chargée des relations publiques. Il l'avait remarquée avant qu'elle ne vienne se pendre au bras d'Edward et l'avait trouvée tout à fait à son goût. La seule raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas cherché à l'aborder était qu'il était, au même titre que ses amis, coincé avec les donateurs.

Aussi, la décéption avait été grande en la découvrant aussi proche d'Edward et lui aussi heureux de la voir. Elle avait aussitôt perdu tout attrait à ses yeux. Jasper pouvait être un goujat avec les femmes, cependant il avait un code d'honneur, son propre code d'honneur. Celui-ci stipulait qu'il était interdit de chasser les proies de ses amis. La Chargée des relations publiques était donc chasse gardée. S'il avait premièrement été décu, Jasper s'était bien rendu compte que ce qui la liait à Edward semblait être sérieux et qu'il paraissait être plus heureux que jamais. Aussi, le cardiochirurgien avait fait une croix sur elle et s'était résolu à rentrer chez lui en tant que célibataire.

Edward eut un moment d'hésitation qui prit fin lorsque la limousine et la Corvette furent garées devant eux, simultanément. Autant il avait apprécié l'aller en limousine, autant faire le trajet en Corvette était un projet qui l'intéressait grandement.

-On va rentrer en Chevrolet ! Edward affichait le sourire d'un enfant aux commandes d'une voiture téléguidée. Il ignorait encore où il voulait se rendre avec Krystal : chez lui, chez elle ou encore dans le studio où elle travaillait, cependant il savait qu'il ne voulait pas la quitter.

En y réfléchissant, alors que Krystal récupérait les clés de sa voiture de location, Edward n'avait aucune envie de se rendre dans le studio professionnel de la call-girl. Il était inconcevable pour lui de se rendre là où une multitude de clients s'était rendue.

Cela étant, il n'eut pas à choisir : Krystal s'installait sur le siège conducteur et fit vrombir le moteur. Elle adressa un au revoir de la main, à travers le parebrise, et laissa à _John _la possibilité de saluer ses proches convenablement.

-Ca fait longtemps que tu la connais ?

-Vous vous êtes rencontrés où ?

-Ca fait quoi de baiser pour la première fois depuis des années ?

-Esmée est au courant ?

-Elle est vraiment Chargée des relations publiques ?

-Elle a commenté la poussière sur ta bite ?

Les questions fusèrent de la part de tous. Évidemment, seul Emmett orientait la conversation sur le sexe, Rosalie et Jasper étaient plus… conventionnels mais pas moins indiscrets pour autant.

Edward ne leur offrit qu'un sourire en guise de réponse. Il était, finalement, très content que ses amis aient pu faire la connaissance de Krystal, même sous un autre nom -après tout, lui-même ne connaissait pas sa véritable identité- cependant il voulait garder pour lui les détails. Il voulait garder une part de mystère autour d'elle. Bien sûr, il ne comptait pas dévoiler sa véritable profession, mais ne comptait pas non plus donner de détail.

Après avoir salué ses amis, sans répondre à la moindre de leurs questions, Edward monta dans la Corvette.

Le soleil se levait déjà quand Krystal s'inséra dans la circulation déjà dense de la ville. Edward, étant loin d'être un homme macho, appréciait simplement de se faire conduire à bord d'une si belle voiture. Il observait la ville défiler de l'autre côté de la fenêtre passager alors que ses doigts le démangeaient de frôler ceux de Krystal à chaque fois qu'elle changeait de vitesse.

Comme si elle pouvait lire dans ses pensées, Krystal posa sa main sur la cuisse d'Edward, l'air de rien, négligemment, sans quitter la route des yeux. Elle savait que les choses allaient probablement avancer entre eux et ne voulait pas que la dynamique s'estompe, aussi elle espérait que ce simple contact quasiment innocent pourrait entretenir ce courant qui avait circulé entre eux lors du gala.

Le contact détourna le regard d'Edward jusque là focalisé sur Seattle. La main de la call-girl l'électrisa. Elle était placée exactement à mi-chemin entre son genou et son aine. Même si la localisation était sage, le chirurgien eut l'impression que le contact le brûlait. Il trouvait cela insuffisant et voulait plus, sans tout à fait savoir jusqu'où il aimerait que les choses aillent.

Les réflexions tournaient et s'entrechoquaient dans son esprit. Il était bien avec elle, heureux, complet et en confiance. Il désirait tout lui offrir sans retenue et était partagé, parce qu'il savait ce qu'elle voulait.

Elle voulait qu'il s'offre à elle, elle voulait que leur corps soient en symbiose, n'en faisant qu'un. Elle voulait qu'il s'abandonne totalement en elle et pour elle et Edward ne savait pas s'il était prêt à lui offrir cela, même si, sans aucun doute possible, il en avait envie.

N'y avait-il pas un gouffre entre vouloir et pouvoir ?

Edward mêla ses doigts à ceux de la jeune femme et focalisa son regard sur le profil de Krystal, éclairé délicatement par le soleil levant. Tout aurait été plus simple si tout avait été différent…

Edward regrettait la profession de la jeune femme, bien qu'il avait conscience que sans cela il ne l'aurait jamais rencontrée. Il laissa son esprit divaguer durant toute la durée du trajet, s'imaginant l'avoir croisée pour à première fois à l'hôpital. Il pensait au fait que les choses auraient été plus simples si elle avait été effectivement Chargée des relations publiques. Il n'aurait eu qu'à l'inviter prendre un café au réfectoire et les choses auraient évolué naturellement.

Ignorant de la route qu'empruntait Krystal, Edward laissa son esprit partir encore plus loin, parce qu'il était conscient du fait que jamais il n'aurait osé l'aborder à l'hôpital. Alors il commença à s'imaginer ce qu'aurait été sa vie sans Tanya et la dévastatrice soirée qu'il avait vécue à Baltimore.

Il se demanda si sans cela il serait venu travailler à Virginia Mason, ce que serait devenu Emmett s'il n'avait pas rencontré Rosalie, parce que c'était l'embauche d'Edward par Molina qui avait fait venir ses amis à Seattle. Il se demanda si Jasper aurait réussi à construite sa vie avec une femme si Tanya n'avait pas eu autant d'impact sur leur vie.

Edward se demanda si, sans la fracassante nuit à Baltimore, il aurait déjà couché avec Krystal. S'ils auraient déjà entamé une véritable relation. Aurait-il trouvé les bons arguments pour qu'elle mette un terme à sa carrière ?

Krystal stationnait la Corvette sur Boston Street quand une idée germa dans l'esprit du chirurgien. Krystal s'était montrée incroyablement à l'aise dans le rôle de Chargée des relations publiques, accepterait-elle d'en faire officiellement son travail, de sorte à quitter la prostitution ?

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle coupa le moteur de la Chevrolet qu'Edward reprit contact avec la réalité. Il fut surpris de reconnaître sa rue. Il n'avait pas suivi l'itinéraire qu'elle avait pris mais surtout il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle les conduise dans son studio, parce que la soirée avait été, littéralement, extraordinaire et que ça aurait été un moyen pour eux deux de garder un côté exceptionnel à leur nuit, même si se retrouver au même endroit que quantité de ses clients étaient passés par là.

Krystal coula un regard vers son client et constata que la fatigue marquait ses traits. Elle prit conscience du fait qu'il faisait parti de ces gens qui n'avaient pas le même rythme de vie qu'elle. Il avait beau être médecin et éventuellement enchaînait les gardes, la fatigue n'était pas la même pour autant.

Sans échanger une parole, tous deux sortirent de la voiture et se dirigèrent vers le pavillon numéro 1307, main dans la main. Edward déverrouilla la porte de chez lui et s'écarta pour la laisser entrer. Une fois de plus, il aimait particulièrement cette situation.

Ainsi, il avait l'impression qu'ils rentraient chez eux après une sympathique soirée. Il aimait tout ce qui était à même de lui donner l'impression qu'ils formaient un couple et arriver ensemble chez lui faisait parti de ces illusions.

Krystal entra dans le pavillon et se dirigeait déjà vers son tabouret sous le comptoir. Edward la stoppa en attrapant son poignet avant qu'elle ne sorte du petit couloir de l'entrée. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt en plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son invitée avant de refermer sa porte à l'aide de son pied.

Le temps se suspendit, incertain, fragile.

La situation sembla être telle un funambule, en pleine traversée d'un câble, à une dizaine de mètres du sol, ballottée par un courant d'air. Risquant de tomber sur la gauche. Risquant de tomber sur la droite. Pouvant rester en équilibre précaire.

Krystal n'esquissa pas le moindre geste. Elle n'osa pas même respirer.

Ce fut Edward qui fit le grand saut. Une chute vertigineuse et alcoolisée.

Il tira énergiquement Krystal par le poignet jusqu'à pouvoir la saisir par les hanches. Il tenta de ne réfléchir à rien et la plaqua fermement contre le mur. La tête de la jeune femme cogna contre le mur mais elle préféra réfréner une grimace plutôt que l'alerter sur le fait qu'il lui avait fait mal.

Il était en train de prendre les devants, se montrait audacieux et pour rien au monde elle n'aurait pris le risque de le stopper dans son élan.

Les lèvres d'Edward s'écrasèrent sans douceur ni ménagement sur celles de Krystal. Sa langue quémanda aussitôt l'accès à sa bouche et Krystal la lui accorda de suite. Leur langue se trouvèrent, se caressèrent, se découvrirent puis bataillèrent à mesure que les doigts d'Edward s'enfonçaient dans la chair de ses hanches.

Il pressa son corps contre celui de Krystal alors qu'elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et se hissa sur la pointe de ses pieds. Malgré les tissus qui séparaient leur peau, elle était grisée de sentir ses seins être pressés contre le torse d'Edward. Elle attendait de pouvoir sentir sa peau contre la sienne, la pointe de ses seins frôler les pectoraux de son client, sentir sa poitrie rebondir à chaque pénétration.

Elle glissa avec plaisir et volupté ses doigts dans la chevelure de son client, fourrageant allègrement, les tirant, doucement ou fermement alors que sa langue bataillait et que son sous-vêtement s'humidifiait.

La température montait autour d'eux alors qu'Edward se saisit du tissu de la robe de la jeune femme et le releva jusqu'à dénuder ses cuisses.

Ses doigts profitèrent de l'occasion pour frôler la peau douce et fraîche de ses cuisses. Le contact, bien que léger, incita Krystal à se cambrer, pressant un peu plus son corps contre celui d'Edward dont les mains trouvèrent leur place sur les fesses dénudées de la jeune femme.

Chaque contact faisait naître un courant électrique qui courait dans leur tissu jusqu'à embraser leurs reins.

Leurs souffles étaient erratiques, désordonnés, chaotiques. La respiration de l'un frôlait la peau de l'autre, créant des frissons qui courraient jusque sur leur nuque. Chaque inspiration était lourde et brève, les expirations saccadées et bruyantes.

Leur corps se perlaient de sueur, soulignant le parfum que chacun avait utilisé en se préparant pour le gala. L'odeur était capiteuse, suave et excitante.

Tout deux pouvaient ressentir leur cœur battre jusque dans leurs tempes, bien que leur ouïe soit saturée des bruits émis par leur baiser langoureux.

Aucun d'eux n'éprouvait suffisamment de sensations et chacun en voulait encore plus. C'est pourquoi Krystal profita d'avoir sa robe ainsi remontée pour relever sa jambe jusqu'à la caler sur la hanche de son partenaire.

Edward saisit la jambe de Krystal par-dessous son genou et en profita pour rapprocher leur bassin l'un contre l'autre. Aussitôt, leur hanche commencèrent à être frottées l'une contre l'autre.

Plus aucun doute ne pouvait subsister sur le fait que chacun avait envie de plus.

La main libre d'Edward descendit le long de sa seconde jambe jusqu'à avoir une prise suffisamment sécurisante et, ainsi, souleva totalement la jeune femme qui crocheta ses pieds derrière son dos.

Leurs frottements furent dès lors plus érotiques et appuyés.

Krystal resserra d'un bras sa prise autour du cou du médecin de sorte à libérer son second bras. Sa main libre fit glisser la bretelle de sa robe jusqu'à pouvoir en libérer totalement son bras. Elle fit de même avec sa seconde bretelle, avant que le haut de sa robe ne tombe sur ses hanches, dévoilant sans complexe ses seins.

L'alcool aidant, Edward rehaussa quelque peu Krystal avant de la plaquer à nouveau contre le mur. Ses lèvres quittèrent les siennes pour se refermer autour de l'un des mamelons saillants de la jeune femme qui gémit aussitôt.

Ses doigts qui avaient retrouvé leur place dans la chevelure auburn se contractèrent autour de mèches sur lesquelles elle tira fermement. Elle décala quelque peu la veste et la chemise du médecin de sorte à ce que sa bouche glisse dans son cou jusqu'à atteindre son épaule. Sa langue longea la clavicule du chirurgien jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne sente l'audace des doigts de son client.

En maintenant fermement le corps de Krystal contre le mur, laissant son poids soupeser dans sa main qui maintenait le haut de la cuisse de la call-girl, Edward libéra son autre main qui se décala de quelques centimètres jusqu'à ce que ses doigts ne frôlent la dentelle qui bordait le sous-vêtement.

Aidé par l'alcool qui avait annihilé toute retenue, Edward laissa ses doigts franchir la barrière du tissu afin de trouver son sexe chaud et intensément lubrifié.

Ses doigts tâtonnèrent légèrement, le temps de réussir à se localiser, puis commencèrent à dessiner des cercles autour de son vagin.

Krystal, surprise de constater que son client puisse être aussi entreprenant, évita de bouger et d'émettre le moindre bruit, de peur qu'il ne prenne peur, comme s'il était une biche apeurée dans un sous-bois.

Les cercles sur sa vulve étaient exercés avec diverses pressions et de manière langoureuse. La torture était divine pour Krystal qui avait bien du mal à rester silencieuse.

C'était sans compter sur le fait qu'Edward avait envie de l'entendre, envie d'être rassuré sur ses capacités à donner du plaisir à une femme. C'est pourquoi, malgré le manque d'amplitude que leur position offrait à ses mouvements, Edward glissa son index dans l'antre de sa partenaire.

Il fut surpris de constater à quel point elle pouvait être étroite et humide autour de son doigt. Il entama des va-et-vient, tout en veillant à ce que l'angle de son index ne puisse pas lui faire de mal, d'abord lentement puis, doucement, il accéléra le rythme avant de glisser un second doigt.

Plus ses doigts allaient et venaient et moins Krystal maîtrisait sa respiration qui devenait, à mesure, des halètements ponctués de soupirs.

Edward sentit la cyprine de la jeune femme ruisseler sur ses doigts, jusqu'à la paume de sa main. Excité comme rarement il ne l'avait été, Edward guida aveuglement son pouce jusqu'au clitoris de Krystal et débuta de rapides petits cercles autour.

Des gémissements succédèrent aux halètements, pour le plus grand plaisir d'Edward, jusqu'à ce que, en proie à un plaisir grandissant, Krystal ne referme durement ses mâchoires sur la peau de l'épaule d'Edward. Étant donné la force qu'elle avait mis inconsciemment dans sa morsure, ils eurent conscience tous deux du fait qu'il allait en garder la trace pendant quelques jours.

Sitôt après, alors que les hanches de Krystal se ruaient d'elles-mêmes, mettant en péril son maintien contre le mur, elle se cogna la tête contre le mur en se cambrant. Edward ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer en train de se perdre dans les méandres du plaisir. Aussi, ses doigts redoublèrent de vigueur.

Leur positionnement ne permettait pas au chirurgien d'effectuer de plus amples mouvements, cependant ses doigts allaient et venaient toujours plus vite.

Il fut surpris de constater qu'elle pouvait être encore plus étroite et ne put s'empêcher de se demander quelle sensation cela pourrait être de la sentir aussi serrée autour d'une toute autre partie de son corps.

Les jambes de Krystal commencèrent à trembler convulsivement autour des hanches d'Edward qui ne put réfréner un sourire d'orgueil. Il la savait au bord de l'orgasme et la trouva plus magnifique que jamais.

Il intensifia la pression exercée sur le clitoris de la jeune femme qui n'eut besoin de rien d'autre pour se laisser submerger par la puissance d'un orgasme bruyant. La tête basculée en arrière, des étoiles dansantes sous ses paupières clauses, elle laissa les doigts de son client lui offrir la libération qu'elle attendait de sa part depuis bien longtemps.

Vidée, haletante et hagarde, elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux étincelants d'Edward. Elle ne sut pas ce qu'elle y lut mais cela lui plut. Elle écrasa ses lèvres contre celles d'Edward alors qu'il retirait ses doigts trempés et flétris de cyprine.

Il l'aida à reposer ses pieds au sol avant de la sécuriser tellement ses jambes étaient flageolantes.

Avec un regard sans équivoque, elle s'empara doucement de la main de son amant avant de porter à sa bouche les doigts qui l'avaient faite jouir. Elle lécha puis suça ses doigts sans le quitter des yeux. Edward eut du mal à déglutir.

Une fois qu'elle eut consciencieusement nettoyé les doigts de son partenaire, elle l'embrassa à nouveau, mêlant son propre fluide à leur salive. Elle profita du langoureux baiser pour laisser la pulpe de ses doigts parcourir le torse vêtu du chirurgien jusqu'à atteindre le bouton de son pantalon de costume qu'elle entreprit de défaire.

Il la stoppa instantanément en saisissant ses poignets.

-J'aimerais pouvoir te rendre la pareille... Fit Krystal d'une toute petite voix, de peur d'avoir effrayé sa biche des sous-bois.

-Peut-être que pour ce soir on peut se contenter de cela.

Krystal grimaça. Elle l'avait effectivement effrayé et regretta d'avoir voulu prendre les devants. Cependant, parce qu'elle avait conscience qu'à chaque fois qu'ils étaient intimes, les choses allaient un peu plus loin, elle se contenta d'acquiescer, attendant patiemment la prochaine fois qu'ils seraient aussi proches.

**Alors ? hihi **


	22. Chapitre 21 - Flipper

**Coucou les filles !**

**Je crois que... ce chapitre ne sera pas vraiment ce à quoi vous vous étiez attendues hihi**

**Momo6 : et oui ! XD encore une fois c'est Murphy qui s'est foiré ^^**

**Je trouve personnellement qu'elle ferait une bonne chargée des relations publiques *-* **

**Ouiiii Eddychoupinou a fait de gros projets ! On est contente pour lui :)**

**Je vous souhaite bonne lecture hihi**

**Chapitre 21 - Flipper**

Le gala avait laissé à Edward un goût d'inachevé. Financièrement, ils avaient atteint des sommes inespérées, les convives comme les médecins avaient passé une excellente soirée mais pour autant Edward en gardait un arrière goût amer.

Bien qu'il avait fortement apprécié faire jouir Krystal uniquement avec ses doigts, il n'était pas prêt à aller au-delà. Il en avait extrêmement envie, étant persuadé que cela représenterait l'expérience la plus transcendante de sa vie, plus encore que lorsqu'il avait sauvé pour la première fois une vie, au bloc. Mais il n'y arrivait pas.

Il avait gardé pendant trois jours la marque de la morsure de Krystal, sur son épaule. Il aurait aimé pouvoir l'exhiber devant tout un chacun, pour qu'un maximum de personnes sache qu'il avait passé un bon moment avec Krystal et plus particulièrement : qu'il lui avait fait passer un bon moment.

Le rapprochement qu'il avait vécu avec elle lui avait permis de se rendre compte que Tanya avait exagéré en clamant à quel point il était nul en matière sexuelle. Aussi, ce moment privilégié avait quelque peu regonflé son ego.

Mais il estimait que payer pour coucher avec Krystal reviendrait à ne faire d'elle qu'une prostituée alors qu'elle était bien plus à ses yeux. La question était de savoir s'il arriverait à lui faire l'amour si elle décidait de ne travailler que pour lui, acceptant d'être payée pour rester chez lui, ne voir que lui ou si elle acceptait de mettre un terme à sa carrière.

Alors qu'il se lavait méticuleusement les mains après une chirurgie réussie sur une rupture d'anévrisme, Edward se fit la réflexion que tout serait bien plus simple s'il décidait de mettre un terme à leurs contrats. Sa vie redeviendrait calme et sans surprise, maîtrisée et contrôlée, sécurisante.

Aussi, il secoua sa tête, refusant de penser une seule seconde de plus à cette solution. Pour rien au monde il ne souhaiterait mettre fin à leur relation. Il préférait se retourner sans cesse les méninges à longueur de temps plutôt que la perdre.

Après tout, elle était la seule à savoir calmer ses angoisses et à le faire sourire…

Cinq jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le gala. L'argent avait été encaissé et les dettes partiellement comblées. Les urgences avaient été recouvertes, de jour seulement afin de limiter le nombres de chirurgies entrantes et un bloc de plus avait été remis en fonction.

Le travail reprenait doucement et la vie à Virginia Mason redevenait à peu près normale.

C'est ce que pensait Edward jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett ne pénètre en trombe dans le sas d'hygiène où était occupé le neurochirurgien.

Edward sursauta en entendant la porte être ouverte tellement brusquement qu'elle frappa le mur derrière elle. Il posa un regard mi-courroucé, mi-interrogatif sur son ami inhabituellement blanc comme un linge.

Edward abandonna son lavage de mains méticuleux pour se tourner vers le chirurgien traumato.

-Em' ?

-Je t'ai cherché partout dans ton service !

La voix du colosse était saccadée par la course qu'il venait de faire dans tout l'hôpital à la recherche de son ami. Il aurait pu l'appeler, pour lui demander où il était, voire pour commencer à lui expliquer son problème, mais il savait qu'Edward ne décrochait quasiment jamais son téléphone depuis la fameuse nuit à Baltimore.

-J'étais au bloc !

-Ca, je l'ai compris quand je suis tombé sur le tableau opératoire !

Emmett s'était alors insulté d'idiot pour ne pas avoir pensé plus tôt à vérifier le tableau.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Même si Edward avait envie de se moquer de son ami pour son manque de logique, le fait qu'il voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas l'en dissuada.

-C'est Rosie !

-Tout va bien ?

Les yeux d'Edward s'exorbitèrent instantanément alors qu'une quantité effroyable de scénarios-catastrophes étaient en train de se jouer dans son esprit.

-Non, mec, rien ne va. L'air abattu du colosse ne contredisait pas ses propos, cependant il se permit un sourire en changeant de sujet : Tu veux bien finir de laver tes mains, s'il te plaît ? Parce que tu me stresses là !

Edward, nerveux, acquiesça avant d'obtempérer. L'eau ruisselante n'empêcha pas son esprit de tourner à plein régime.

-Bon, tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

Du coin de l'œil, alors qu'il rinçait ses mains et avant bras, Edward l'avait vu se dandiner, passant le poids de son corps d'une jambe à l'autre. Ce n'était pas le comportement d'une personne endeuillée mais plutôt nerveuse, ce qui avait amoindri l'angoisse du neurochirurgien mais pas complètement non plus.

Il n'avait jamais vu Emmett dans cet état.

Emmett hésita, ne sachant comment annoncer ce qu'il avait à dire ni par où commencer.

-Peut-être pas ici…

-Je te suis.

Emmett se voyait mal évoquer ses problèmes dans le sas d'hygiène, avec le passage récurrent des médecins à l'intérieur. Aussi, les deux amis quittèrent le sas pour se diriger vers le réféctoire. Il était quatre heures du matin et peu de gens le fréquentaient à cette heure aussi tardive.

A de nombreuses reprises, les jeunes chirurgiens s'étaient demandés pourquoi est-ce que le réfectoire était maintenu ouvert malgré le peu de présence à l'intérieur, d'autant plus en période de restriction économique, mais ils devaient avouer que cela était pratique, surtout dans ce genre de cas.

Les deux jeunes médecins traversèrent l'hôpital, les mains dans les poches. Ils fixaient le sol en lino sans prononcer un mot.

Edward tentait de respecter le silence mais devait prendre sur lui pour ne pas chercher à tirer les vers du nez de traumatologue. Emmett avait été -encore plus que Jasper- celui qui l'avait aidé à garder la tête hors de l'eau lorsqu'il en avait eu besoin, il se devait de lui rendre la pareille, c'était la moindre des choses à ses yeux, seulement il ignorait comment s'y prendre.

Lui-même avait eu besoin de temps, d'énormément de temps, pour avancer mais avait conscience du fait que chacun fonctionnait à sa manière, indifféremment des autres. Aussi, il ne savait ni quoi dire ni quoi faire. Il avait peur de le brusquer, de lui mettre la pression.

Emmett, lui, profitait du trajet pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées et tentait de trouver les formulations qui allaient avec. Tout se chamboulait dans sa tête de sorte à ce que quand le moment serait venu de tout verbaliser il ne sache par où commencer. Tout risquait de sortir sans queue ni tête, ni sens.

Ce serait pour lui la première fois qu'il mettrait des mots sur ce qu'il venait de se passer et cela le terrifiait, à cause de la dimension officielle que prendraient les choses. Savoir est une chose, partager et concrétiser en était une autre.

Il aurait pu en parler à Jasper, de sorte à laisser Edward tranquille, parce qu'il ignorait dans quel état d'esprit était son ami, mais Jasper était de repos après une garde de quarante-huit heures et avait besoin de dormir.

Emmett s'était alors convaincu que parler avec Edward pourrait être une bonne chose. Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de Morgan Warren, la Chargée des relations publiques depuis le lendemain du gala. Edward avait alors écourté la conversation, faisant comprendre à ses amis que le sujet lui était personnel, mais le sourire qu'il avait alors arboré n'avait trompé personne. D'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait quitté ses lèvres.

Aussi, Emmett s'était convaincu que son ami était dans d'assez bonnes conditions pour pouvoir entendre et encaisser ses problèmes.

Une fois arrivés dans la cafétéria, aucun ne passa commande, même pour un café. L'estomac d'Emmett était trop noué pour pouvoir ingurgiter quoi que ce soit -une première pour lui !- et Edward était rendu trop nerveux pour cela.

Ils s'installèrent autour d'une table, tous deux croisèrent leurs bras sur le formica mais aucun n'osa regarder l'autre. Ses yeux d'Emmett se fixèrent sur une tâche à l'origine inconnue, sur le formica, et se focalisa dessus avant de se lancer.

-Hier, elle m'a sorti le grand jeu : hamburgers et frites maisons… Mon repas préféré !

-Laisse moi deviner : elle a raté la cuisson et a tout brûlé ! Tenta Edward dans un essai vain d'humour.

-Ah non ! C'était parfait !

-Alors quoi ?

-La nourriture était parfaite, pas la soirée ! Enfin… pas la fin, quoi...

Emmett s'obstinait à gratter, avec un ongle coupé trop court pour cet usage, la tâche sur la table. Tout était prétexte à fuir le regard de son ami.

-D'accord… Fut la seule chose qu'Edward trouva à répondre. Il ne voulait pas lui mettre la pression mais n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, d'autant qu'il ne savait absolument pas où était le problème.

-Tout se passait bien, on s'est vidé une bouteille de vin, on s'est chauffé à bloc mutuellement, on a baisé comme des lapins une bonne partie de la nuit, elle m'a même laissé faire tous mes trucs préférés…

Par égard pour Edward, Emmett garda pour lui les détails de sa folle nuit. Avec le recul, il se dit que tout avait été trop beau pour ne pas être suspect.

-Je sens qu'il y a un "mais" et qu'il va etre conséquent...

-Tout était parfait, en mode post coïtal devant la télé, elle avait même accepté que l'on regarde _South Park_... Bordel, j'aurais dû savoir que c'était louche... Elle n'est tellement pas du genre à vouloir se poser devant Cartman et Stan...

-Ne me dis pas qu'elle t'a quitté !

Edward trouvait cela extrêmement étrange que Rosalie ait fait en sorte que leur soirée soit idéale à ce point et la seule raison qu'il arrivait à imaginer était une tentative de rutpure en douceur.

-Presque... enfin je sais pas... Les cartes sont entre mes mains.

-Em', est-ce que tu peux être un tout petit peu plus clair ?

-Ouais...

Il déglutit et osa enfin affronter le regard de son ami.

-Elle m'a avoué être stérile.

Edward le fixa d'un air circonspect. Il avait imaginé un nombre phénoménal d'explications mais pas celle-là.

-Mais... elle t'a dit quoi ? Elle a expliqué pourquoi ?

-Endométriose. Ses chances de pouvoir tomber enceinte sont quasi nulles.

Edward eut besoin de quelques secondes avant de trouver quoi répondre :

-Quasi nulle ça veut pas dire que c'est impossible.

-Pas besoin d'être spécialisé dans la fertilité pour comprendre que ça serait un miracle qu'on ait un bébé.

Le silence se fit à nouveau autour de la table jusqu'à ce que l'esprit d'Edward ne percute :

-Pourquoi quand je t'ai demandé si elle t'avait quitté tu m'as répondu que les cartes étaient entre tes mains ?

-Je viens de te le dire : elle est stérile !

-Et ?

Edward ne voyait sincèrement pas le lien.

-Je peux pas imaginer ma vie sans avoir d'enfants, tu sais.

-Parce que tu peux imaginer ta vie sans Rosalie ?

Edward haussa un sourcil. En voyant le visage de son ami se déconfire, il sut qu'il avait visé juste et apporté la réponse adéquate.

Il n'en avait pas fallu plus à Emmett pour se rendre compte de l'énorme boulette qu'il avait faite auprès de sa femme, lors de la nuit précédente. Lorsque Rosalie avait eu fini de lui expliquer pour sa pathologie et sa probable impossibilité d'enfanter, Emmett avait paniqué et avait quitté précipitamment leur logement. Il s'était focalisé sur ces enfants qu'il ne verrait jamais gambager dans leur jardin. Il n'avait pas pensé au reste.

Il se leva d'un bond de sa chaise et quitta le réfectoire en courant. Il eut un regard rapide en direction d'une des verrières qui lui indiqua que le soleil était déjà en train de se lever, Rosalie devait déjà être à l'hôpital.

Cette fois, Emmett ne fit pas l'erreur de courir dans tout le bâtiment vainement et se dirigea directement vers le tableau des blocs.

Haletant, le coeur battant à tout rompre, il stoppa devant le récapitulatif des opérations en cours. Son intuition avait été la bonne : Rosalie était déjà au bloc, assistant le chef d'obstétrie sur une salpingectomie suite à une grossesse extra-utérine.

Emmett reprit sa course à travers les couloirs sans prêter attention à qui que ce soit. Les murs se succédèrent les uns aux autres, les étages également, jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett atteigne les blocs opératoires. Il poursuivit sa course jusqu'au bloc numéro trois et monta les marches qui menaient à la galerie quatre à quatre.

Emmett avait joué sa vie et son avenir dans cette course et c'est à bout de souffle et les genoux vacillants qu'il atteignit la galerie. Seuls quelques internes étaient en train d'observer ce qu'il se passait en contre bas car une simple salpingectomie n'emballait pas vraiment les foules.

Le traumatologue reconnut sans mal sa femme au côté de la table d'opération, coiffée d'un calot orné de dessins de diamants, blancs sur vert. Ses mains étaient plongées dans la cavité pelvienne de sa patiente alors que son chef de service supervisait en retrait le déroulement de l'opération.

Emmett traversa dans sa longueur la galerie jusqu'à frapper sans menagement le bouton poussoir qui permettait de mettre en contact l'observatoire et le bloc.

-Rosie ! Hurla-t-il dans l'interphone. Bien évidemment, il n'avait pas anticipé le fait qu'il ferait sursauter chacun des médecins dans le bloc. Heureusement, le scalpel de la résidente n'était, alors, pas en contact avec la chair de sa patiente. Rosie, je n'ai besoin que de toi dans ma vie ! Okay, j'aurais du te dire ça plus tôt, du tac au tac, j'ai eu besoin de digérer la nouvelle, mais c'est toi que je veux ! Je ne veux que toi !

Parce qu'il n'obtint pour seule réaction que l'attention de chaque membre du personnel, à la fois dans l'observatoire et dans le bloc mais rien de la part de son épouse, il poursuivit :

-Rosalie Hale-McCarty, je t'aime ! Bien plus que ma propre vie ! Tu es tout pour moi !

La voix d'Emmett était tendue comme jamais, tous purent l'entendre. Chacun, homme comme femme, fut ému par les paroles du traumatologue, même si ses propos étaient sibyllins pour tous, à l'exception de la destinataire de son discours.

Elle avait enfin trouvé le courage d'avouer à son époux ce qui la travaillait depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré. Après lui avoir organisé une soirée parfaite, dans l'espoir d'amoindrir le choc de la révélation à venir, elle lui avait parlé du diagnostic posé sur son utérus.

Sans être surprise mais accablée de chagrin, elle avait vu son époux quitter le domicile conjugal comme l'aurait fait un personnage de cartoon ayant le feu au derrière. Même si elle s'y était attendue, voir sa plus grande crainte devenir réalité l'avait dévastée.

Quand était venue l'heure pour elle de se rendre à l'hôpital, elle avait hésité avant de se rendre compte qu'avoir l'esprit occupé serait ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. La mort dans l'âme, elle avait commencé sa garde et avait rapidement dû se rendre au bloc, à la suite de la rupture d'une des trompes de Fallope d'une patiente admise pour douleurs abdominales.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle entendit la déclaration de son époux. Emmett n'était pas des plus démonstratifs. Il savait lui montrer son amour par des petites attentions et beaucoup, beaucoup de sexe mais il avait du mal à verbaliser réellement ce qu'il ressentait, c'est pourquoi son discours avait beaucoup ému la jeune résidente. Et d'autant plus parce qu'il avait ouvert son cœur devant un public d'une taille conséquente.

Cependant, parce qu'elle était consciencieuse, elle ne détourna pas le regard du site opératoire dans lequel ses mains étaient plongées. En revanche, elle ne pouvait empêcher un sourire d'étirer ses lèvres, sous son masque réglementaire : son mari était revenu et s'excusait. Dès lors, tout irait bien pour eux. Il l'avait acceptée comme elle était.

Rosalie ignorait comment les choses se dérouleraient entre eux, si Emmett ne finirait pas par changer d'avis avec le temps. Mais pour le moment, il regrettait son comportement et c'était la seule chose qui comptait aux yeux de Rosalie.

Il n'avait pas quitté l'observatoire durant toute l'opération, attendant, stressant de n'avoir aucune réponse de sa femme. Sa conversation avec Edward lui avait permis de se rendre compte à quel point il avait merdé et regrettait, depuis, plus que tout sa réaction. Bien sûr, il voulait des enfants. Mais il souhaitait plus que tout garder sa femme.

Lorsque les choses seraient apaisées entre eux, ils pourraient envisager d'adopter ou bien faire appel à une mère porteuse, les possibilités étaient nombreuses et rassurantes pour Emmett. Cela étant, Edward avait réussi à faire comprendre que rien d'autre ne comptait plus dans sa vie que _sa_ Rosalie.

Il était dans le sas d'hygiène lorsque Rosalie sortit du bloc après son opération réussie. Un sourire illumina leur visage au moment où ils se firent face. Sans prêter attention au reste du corps médical qui quittait le bloc par le sas pour retirer leur tenue et se laver les mains selon le protocole, Rosalie sauta littéralement dans les bras de son mari.

Emmett la réceptionna alors qu'elle crochetait ses jambes autour des hanches de son époux. Ils ne prêtèrent aucune attention au fait que la tenue de bloc de Rosalie était tâchée de sang, seul le fait de mêler leur langue et leur salive leur importait. L'euphorie de leur retrouvailles incita Rosalie à onduler ses hanches contre celles d'Emmett, comme si c'était bel et bien le sexe qui solidifiait son couple.

Emmett, malgré une érection naissante, stoppa sa femme. Ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment de laisser libre cours à leur libido.

Il l'aida à reposer pieds au sol, sans toutefois quitter ses lèvres.

-Je t'aime, ma Rosie. Je sus trop con. J'espère sincèrement que tu sauras excuser mon coup de flippe de cette nuit. Je suis juste trop nul pour te mériter, bébé.

-T'inquiète. Tout va bien. Mais maintenant fais moi l'amour !

Emmett rit à gorge déployée. Oh oui, il aimait sa femme !

-J'aimerais sincèrement ! Et tu sais que j'ai toujours envie de toi, mon poussin ! Seulement je crois que j'ai fait peur à Eddy, il faudrait peut-être lui faire signe que tout va bien.

-Qu'est-ce que tu es allé lui dire ?

-Bah je lui ai peut-être fait le résumé de notre soirée...

-Moui, il va peut-être falloir le rassurer alors. En même temps, ça serait bien si ça pouvait être lui qui nous faisait un résumé de ses soirées... Fit-elle en haussant un sourcil de manière suggestive. Ce n'était pas parce que lui ne parlait pas de Morgan Warren que ses amis ne s'interrogeaient pas à son sujet.

Emmett ne put qu'approuver.

Rosalie était sur le point de sortir du sas quand Emmett se saisit de son poignet pour la retenir :

-Mon poussin, tu n'oublies pas quelque chose ?

Ne sachant pas de quoi il s'agissait, Rosalie déposa ses lèvres sur celles d'Emmett dans un baiser léger et rapide, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Satisfait ?

-Très ! Mais je parlais surtout de ta tenue de bloc !

-Oh merde !

Avec rapidité, Rosalie quitta son calot puis sa tenue complète de bloc avant de se laver les mains et avant-bras avec soin. Une fois fait, ils purent enfin quitter le sas pour vérifier le tableau des blocs et le fait qu'Edward n'était pas en train d'opérer puis ils se rendirent jusque dans le service de neurochirurgie.

Ils traversèrent l'hôpital sans cesser de se toucher l'un l'autre, que ce soit un simple frôlement ou un contact plus appuyé. L'incident de la nuit précédente avait été leur premier véritable obstacle à surmonter, aussi, ils avaient besoin d'entériner leur réconsiliation et le sexe était le seul moyen qu'ils connaissaient pour cela.

Emmett et Rosalie avaient tous deux envie de faire une halte dans une des remises pour sceller leur réconciliation mais Emmett avait bien conscience qu'il devait le maintien de son couple uniquement à Edward et qu'il était alors sa priorité. Sans la réflexion de son ami, Emmett ne se serait rendu compte de son erreur que bien trop tard, trop tard pour que Rosalie ne réussisse à le pardonner.

Edward passait, de fait, avant leur prochaine partie de jambes en l'air.

Seulement, une fois dans le service de neuro, il ne fut visible nulle part.

-Mais nan ! J'en ai marre de courir partout moi !

-C'est pas grave mon lapin, roucoula Rosalie en se pendant à son bras, on n'a qu'à faire un détour dans une chambre de garde.

-Non ! Faut qu'on le trouve avant ! Qu'il ne se fasse pas de soucis pour nous !

Cela étant, il n'était pas visible dans le service, aussi Emmett et Rosalie s'avancèrent dans les couloirs de la neuro jusqu'à arriver à hauteur du bureau d'accueil des infirmières ou étaient regroupés les internes dispatchés dans le service d'Edward pour la journée. Ils étaient silencieux et inoccupés, ce qui était plus qu'étrange.

-Vous cherchez le Docteur Cullen ? Demanda Stinson, accoudé à la borne d'accueil.

-Tout à fait. Emmett haussa un sourcil, troublé.

-Il s'est enfermé dans la réserve. Si vous arrivez à le faire sortir de là, ça serait bien…

Emmett et Rosalie échangèrent un regard étonné. Ils savaient qu'Edward avait tendance à s'enfermer en cas d'attaque de panique, comme lors de sa confrontation avec les infirmières, après la mise en circulation des tablettes tactiles, mais aucun facteur n'était entré en jeu, à leur connaissance. D'autant plus qu'Emmett l'avait vu quelques heures auparavant et qu'il se portait bien.

Il avait certes semblé être secoué par l'incident entre ses deux amis mais il n'y avait pas de quoi déclencher une crise d'angoisse.

Rosa ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et traversa le couloir jusqu'à la remise et tambourina sans ménagement à la porte.

-Eddy, c'est moi ! Ouvre moi !

Elle n'obtint aucune réponse. Aussi, elle vérifia sous la porte si un rai de lumière se faisait voir, mais ce n'était pas le cas. De fait, elle tenta d'actionner la poignée mais rien ne se produisit.

-Eddy, ouvre !

Pour seule réponse elle n'obtint qu'un léger coup étouffé de l'autre côté de la porte.

En colère contre la situation et son impuissance face à son ami, elle fit demi tour pour rejoindre les internes regroupés comme une bande de lycéens attendant de se faire engueuler par le proviseur. Tour le service put entendre le bruit de ses talons entrer rageusement en contact avec le sol.

-C'est quoi le problème ? Tonna Rosalie, effrayant les élèves qui ne l'avaient jamais vue ainsi.

Emmett, lui, ne savait pas s'il devait s'inquiéter le plus pour sa femme, leur ami ou bien les étudiants. Il se figura que sa femme ressemblait plus que tout à une louve, prête à attaquer n'importe qui s'en prendrait à ses proches.

-On ne sait pas ce qu'il a, Docteur Hale-McCarty. D'un coup il est parti comme une furie dans la reserve.

-Mais pourquoi ? Il a bien dû se passer quelque chose pour qu'il se réfugie ainsi à l'écart.

-Bin, on était dans la chambre soixante dix huit, pour la visite du matin, tout se passait bien, énumération des symptômes, focus sur le déroulement de l'opération d'hier après-midi et d'un coup il a quitté la pièce... Expliqua Maureen qui, comme les autres élèves, ne comprenait pas la réaction de son supérieur.

Emmett et Rosalie échangèrent un regard suspicieux avant de, sans échanger un mot, se diriger d'un même pas vers la chambre numéro soixante dix huit. Emmett toqua et pénétra après avoir eu l'accord du patient à l'intérieur.

Il trouva étendu sur le lit un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, ses cheveux et sa barbe naissante étaient grissonnants. Des rides légères encadraient un visage bronzé par des heures d'expositions au soleil. Sa prestance, malgré le fait d'être en blouse étendu sur son lit, indiquait nettement que ce n'était pas le travail dans le bâtiment ou l'agriculture qui avait marqué sa peau mais les séances d'UV ou le bronzage sur des transats, au bord d'une piscine, probablement à débordement. L'impression était accentuée par la Rollex qu'il portait au poignet. Même le pansement qui barrait sa tête ne lui enlevait pas sa classe naturelle.

Une femme était à son chevet, le dos tourné à la chambre, elle semblait être en train de pianoter sur son téléphone face à la fenêtre. Les talons aiguilles vertigineux qu'elle s'infligeait lui faisaient prendre une dizaine de centimètres de plus alors que ses jambes longues et fuselées, sublimées par la jupe crayon de son tailleur, n'avaient pas besoin de cela.

Sa taille fine et délicate était mise en valeur par la veste cintrée de son tailleur. Même de dos, elle semblait magnifique.

Si Rosalie resta de marbre en entrant dans la chambre, ne saisissant pas l'évidence, Emmett, lui, sentit la peau de son corps se hériser. Son corps comprit avant son cerveau. C'est lorsque ses yeux se figèrent sur le chignon bas de la femme du patient, entortillement de mèches soyeuses blondes comme les blés, qu'il percuta.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? La colère et l'incrédulité tintèrent sa voix alors que Rosalie le fixait avec des yeux incrédules.

Le patient lui-même ne saisit pas ce qu'il se passait, déjà qu'il avait dû assister à la fuite du médecin qui l'avait opéré la veille. Sa femme se retourna pour faire face aux nouveaux venus.

-McCarty ? Mais qu'est ce que vous fichez tous dans ce maudit hôpital ?

-On est là depuis des années. La question est plutôt ce que _toi _tu fais ici...

-L'hôpital m'a contactée pour me prévenir que mon mari -Elle se rapprocha du patient et posa sa main sur la sienne- avait été admis en urgence suite à un traumatisme cranien.

-Je suis tombé dans les escaliers, lors d'un meeting professionel.

-Bien. Il semblerait que votre opération ce soit bien passée, fit Emmett en consultant le dossier suspendu au pied du lit, on va organiser votre transfert de notre hôpital. Si vous étiez à Seattle pour une réunion de travail, est-ce que je peux me permettre de vous demander où vous habitez ?

-A Baltimore.

-Alors vous y serez dès ce soir !

Rosalie, qui avait assisté en silence à cet echange ne put se taire plus longtemps :

-Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ?

-Rosie, chérie, je te présente Tanya Dénali.

Rosalie eut besoin de quelques secondes durant lesquelles son esprit cessa totalement de fonctionner. Puis, enfin, elle réagit.

-Salope ! Elle s'élança vers Tanya mais Emmett réussit _in extremis_ à la ceinturer de sorte à ce qu'elle se débatte, agitant ses membres telle une hystérique. Je vais te crever les yeux, sale pute !

Jamais Emmett n'avait vu sa femme aussi folle de rage, cependant il la comprenait totalement même si il était surpris par sa véhémence. Il savait qu'elle tenait à Edward et que leur amitié était sincère seulement elle n'avait pas été là pour le ramasser à la petite cuillère, elle n'avait vu que les retombées ultérieures et ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce que ça avait été pour lui.

Emmett ne pouvait qu'aimer encore plus son épouse pour son ampathie et sa dévotion.

Après avoir accueilli Edward chez lui, en sang et hagard, perdu, il aurait eu une réaction similaire à celle de Rosalie s'il s'était retrouvé face à la jeune femme démoniaque. Seulement le temps avait passé et la surprise jouait beaucoup avec le fait qu'il n'avait pas envie de lui dévisser la tête. Aussi, la seule chose qu'il voulait était le départ rapide de Tanya et son mari qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de plaindre.

Il ne pouvait que se demander si elle lui faisait vivre la même chose qu'avec Edward.

Tanya la fixait avec des yeux écarquillés, elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui tienne tête, encore moins qu'on l'agresse alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe dans cet hôpital de fous ?

-Vous n'avez qu'à demander à votre cinglée de femme ! Crache Rosalie avec véhémence. Elle convenait du fait que son mari n'avait rien à voir dans cette histoire, peut-être même qu'il prenait cher régulièrement, mais ce n'était alors pas son problème. Tout ce qui lui importait était Edward. Sa partie de jambes en l'air avait été reléguée bien loin dans son esprit.

Rosalie se détendit dans les bras d'Emmett qui finit par la reposer au sol après un instant d'hésitation, redoutant une feinte. Au lieu de se ruer sur Tanya pour la défigurer, et bien qu'elle en mourait d'envie, elle quitta en trombe la chambre pour retourner vers la reserve où était terré Edward, sous les yeux médusés des élèves qui ne savaient toujours pas quoi faire.

-Eddy ! On a vu la salope ! On sait pourquoi ça va pas ! Crois moi qu'elle ne lèvera pas le petit doigt sur toi, au risque que je le lui fracture ! Tu peux sortir. Fit-elle en tentant vainement d'adoucir sa voix. Mais rien n'y fit et aucun tapement sur la porte ne lui répondit.

Emmett, impuissant et immobile derrière sa femme eut une idée en constatant l'absence de réaction de son ami.

-Mec, tu veux que j'appelle Morgan ?

Cette fois, une litanie de coups fut répétée contre la porte.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Krystal arriva à l'Alaska Building un quart d'heure avant l'heure de son rendez-vous. Elle avait opté pour les pièces les plus chics de son dressing : un tailleur pantalon Dolce et Gabbana noir à fines rayures verticales blanches. Sa silhouette était mise en valeur part des Louboutin vertigineux.

Elle avait coiffé ses cheveux dans un chignon tressé et portait une paire de lunettes sans correction, juste pour se donner un air sérieux. Elle portait un porte-documents sous son bras, de sorte à gagner encore un peu plus en crédibilité.

Elle avait un rendez-vous avec Oliver Cafferi et ses associés. C'était un rendez-vous qui n'avait aucun rapport avec ceux qu'elle avait l'habitude d'honorer mais il revêtait une grande importance tout de même.

Elle se signala à l'accueil, puis, suivant les consignes de l'hôtesse, monta au treizième étage via l'ascenseur. Les portes s'ouvrirent sur un étage luxueux et épuré. Une salle de réunion séparée des open spaces par des verrières prenait une place importante et Krystal supposa que la réunion se déroulerait à l'intérieur. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était une bonne chose qu'elle ne réalise pas un de ses contrats dans la salle cloisonnée uniquement de vitres.

_Quoi que_, se dit elle, _ça aurait pu être intéressant. _

-Krystal ! Je suis content de te voir ! Fit Cafferi en approchant de la salle de réunion, un café à la main.

-Moi aussi ! Répondit-elle avec sincérité.

Les associés du client de Krystal arrivèrent à sa suite au nombre de quatre. Les choses sérieuses allaient pouvoir commencer.

-Mademoiselle Bennett, enchanté ! Fit l'un des collègues de Cafferi en lui serrant la main. Les présentations furent rapidement faites et l'un d'eux lui fit signe d'entrer dans la salle. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche.

Le rendez-vous avait, à ses yeux, une importance telle qu'elle aurait été capable d'ignorer l'appel. Cependant, parce que cela pouvait être une de ses colocataires, elle prit la peine de stopper son entrée dans la salle de réunion de sorte à vérifier l'identité de la personne qui tentait de la contacter.

Sa surprise fut complète en lisant le nom d'Emmett McCarty. Aussi, elle rebroussa chemin en faisant un signe vague à Oliver et décrocha.

-Morgan ? On a besoin de toi ! Fit la voix extrêmement tendue d'Emmett.

-Emmett ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-C'est Edward ! Il va pas bien du tout !

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Krystal qui raccrocha aussitôt.

-Oliver, je suis sincèrement désolée ! Lança-t-elle précipitament en passant sa tête à l'intérieur de la salle de réunion. J'ai tout organisé, je vous ai demandé de libérer votre emploi du temps pour moi et j'en suis navrée, mais je dois vous quitter. On se refixe une date ultérieurement, notre projet tient toujours !

Elle ne leur laissa pas le temps de répondre, ni râler -et ils auraient eu raison de le faire !- et elle fila rapidement, optant pour les escaliers parce qu'elle avait peur qu'attendre l'ascenseur ne lui fasse perdre du temps.

Essouflée, elle traversa le hall du rez-de-chaussée en courant sans prêter attention à l'hôtesse croisée quelques instants plus tôt qui la fixait comme si une seconde tête avait poussé sur ses épaules pendant le lapse de temps.

Krystal courut jusqu'à sa Yaris dans laquelle elle s'engouffra sans la ménager. Elle prit quelques secondes pour envoyer un texto à Emmett pour savoir si Edward était chez lui ou à l'hôpital. Elle posa son portable sur le tableau de bord et s'inserra dans la circulation en attendant la réponse.

Quand il confirma la présence du neurochirurgien à Virginia Mason, Krystal bifurqua et prit la direction de l'hôpital en dépassant les limitations de vitesse en croisant les orteils pour ne pas que ça lui retombe dessus.

Elle arriva en trombe sur le parking de l'hôpital et stationna sa voiture sans prêter une attention réelle au fait d'être bien parallèle entre les lignes de démarcation. Sans avoir quitté ses lunettes, et après avoir mécaniquement récupéré son porte-documents, elle quitta son véhicule en courant, une fois de plus. Elle se fit la réflexion que ses Louboutin n'allaient pas apprécier la course à pieds, mais qu'Edward valait bien une paire de stilettos.

Elle pénétra dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital sans ralentir sa course, tentant de se repérer grâce aux indications placardées sur les murs. Elle aurait pu se renseigner auprès des hôtesses d'accueil mais cela lui aurait fait perdre du temps et c'était, donc, hors de question.

Après avoir gravi quatre à quatre les escaliers, elle arriva désorientée dans le service de neurochirurgie, ne sachant pas où elle trouverait Edward. Cependant elle repéra rapidement la carrure d'Emmett, stationné parmi un attroupement autour de la borne d'accueil du service.

-Il est où ? Fit-elle sans cérémonie ni politesse.

Emmett, surpris par la rapidité avec laquelle elle était arrivée ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que pointer du doigt la porte de la réserve. Krystal hocha vaguement la tête et poursuivit sa route en trottinant jusqu'à la pièce désignée.

Avec appréhention, elle toqua à la porte. Elle s'attendait à tout, mais pas à le trouver dans une pièce estampillée _reserve_. La seule chose qui rassura la jeune femme était que s'il ne se trouvait pas dans une des chambres alors c'est qu'il n'avait pas de graves problèmes de santé. Elle se cachait derrière le fait que sinon il aurait été allongé et monitoré, au moins.

-John ? Chuchota-t-elle. Ouvre moi...

Elle aurait pu l'appeler par son vrai prénom, de sorte à n'attirer la suspicion de personne sur leurs liens, mais elle eut l'idée quand l'appelant ainsi, il saurait pertinemment qui était derrière la porte.

Aussi, après quelques infiniment longues secondes, la porte s'entrouvrit enfin sur une pièce sans éclairage.

**Que celles qui n'aiment pas Tanya laissent une review ahahah**


	23. Chapitre 22 - Intervenir

**Coucouuuu **

**J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez plusieurs à ne pas apprécier le personnage de Tanya... Ce chapitre va donner de l'eau à votre moulin 0:-)**

**Momo6 : Mouahahah tu me fais du suspens de review ? J'adore ça ahahah Visiblement ça t'a plu et j'en suis contente hihi**

**Guest-c : A mort la Tanya mouahahahah *-* j'adooore XD **

**Moi aussi j'aime bien les chapitres centrés sur les autres persos :) c'est reposant et ils sont assez sympas :) Il y aura prochainement un chapitre centré sur Candy/Alice :)**

**Merci pour ta review :)**

**Tricoteusenfurie : Hey ! :) **

**Je crois qu'on a toute envie de le rassurer hihi Est-ce que ce sera dans les cordes de Krystal ? A voir ^^**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :)**

**Bises :)**

**Chapitre 22 - Intervenir**

_Aussi, après quelques infiniment longues secondes, la porte s'entrouvrit enfin sur une pièce sans éclairage._

La visibilité à l'intérieur de la remise était faible, seule la lumière du couloir entrant par la porte alors ouverte permettait à Krystal d'apercevoir le fait que chaque mur était constitué d'étagères croulantes sous du matériel plus ou moins bien rangé.

De sorte à ne pas effrayer Edward, ni attirer l'attention sur lui, Krystal referma rapidement la porte derrière elle, les plongeant dans le noir complet. Elle aurait pu se sentir seule, nulle part, égarée entre deux dimensions si la respiration désordonnée de son client préféré ne troublait pas le calme apparent et signalait sa position entre les quatre murs.

Il se sentait piégé, acculé, et pourtant aucun prédateur n'aurait pu l'ignorer tellement son souffle était sonore.

-John, c'est moi…

Elle savait que c'était d'une banalité affligeante mais ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Elle savait rassurer un homme avant de l'inciter à tromper sa femme, elle savait apaiser un puceau avant qu'il ne devienne homme mais ne savait pas comment s'y prendre dans ces cas-là. A vrai dire, elle ne savait même pas ce qu'il se passait.

A tâtons, elle progressa légèrement le long de l'unique mur sans étagère, dans la direction qu'elle supposait être celle d'Edward. Une fois rapprochée de lui, elle se laissa glisser le long du mur jusqu'à s'asseoir par terre, ses bras posés sur ses genoux repliés. Elle sut qu'elle s'était grandement approchée d'Edward quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle arrivait à sentir la chaleur diffusée par son corps contre le sien. Elle déposa son porte-documents, sur le sol, du côté de la porte.

Elle fit en sorte d'approfondir ses propres mouvements respiratoires, les rendant ainsi plus bruyants. Elle espérait qu'ainsi son client arriverait à se caler sur sa respiration et c'est ce qu'il se produisit, au bout de quelques longs instants.

Les inspirations d'Edward devenaient de plus en plus profondes et maîtrisées, son rythme cardiaque s'apaisa et il cessa de ressentir les battements de son cœur jusque dans ses tempes jusqu'à avoir l'impression que chaque personne en neuro puisse les entendre.

A mesure que ses fonctions vitales s'apaisaient et que l'esprit d'Edward retrouvait un calme relatif, ses muscles se relâchèrent sous l'effet de la baisse du taux d'adrénaline dans ses veines. Il se sentait vidé, liquéfié, flaque moite épousant le lino.

Il ignorait pour quelle raison il avait accepté lorsqu'Emmett avait proposé de faire venir Krystal. Certes elle avait cette capacité incroyable de calmer ses angoisses mais ce n'était pourtant pas une raison pour la faire venir.

Edward avait déjà l'impression de ne pas être à la hauteur quand il s'agissait de Krystal alors le fait qu'elle le surprenne en pleine crise d'angoisse n'arrangeait pas les choses.

-Comment est-ce que tu veux que je t'appelle ? Murmura Krystal de sorte à ne pas briser l'atmosphère apaisée. Elle ne savait pas comment briser le silence et s'était dit qu'une phrase anodine pourrait être une bonne idée.

-Hein ? Edward ne comprit pas le sens de la question et ne trouva rien d'autre à répondre.

-Maintenant que je connais ta véritable identité, comment dois-je t'appeler ?

-Je pense que si tu m'appelles John à l'hôpital, ça risque de paraître étrange.

-Ca c'est sûr ! Mais je parlais surtout d'en dehors d'ici.

Dans la pénombre et sur lino, la main de Krystal glissa jusqu'à ce que ses doigts ne puissent frôler ceux d'Edward. Au lieu de sursauter ou même avoir peur, il s'en saisit comme s'il s'agissait d'une bouée de sauvetage lancée à un homme à la mer.

-J'aime bien quand tu m'appelles John...

-D'accord... John.

Un sourire étirait ses lèvres en prononçant le prénom, de sorte à ce qu'il l'entende clairement dans sa voix.

Lui voulait rester _John _dans leur intimité parce que ce n'était pas _John _qui avait vécu avec Tanya, même s'il n'avait pas une immense confiance en lui, il restait différent d'Edward. _John _était capable de faire jouir Krystal, pas Edward. Alors oui, il voulait rester _John _aux yeux de la jeune femme.

Le silence se fit à nouveau dans l'obscurité de la remise. Seul le bruit d'un chariot poussé dans le couloir du service se fit entendre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit suffisamment éloigné.

C'est avec une voix encore plus faible que jusque là que Krystal reprit la parole :

-Moi c'est Bella.

-Pardon ?

-Mon prénom...

Edward n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Il était persuadé que c'était le genre d'information qu'elle n'avait jusque là communiqué à aucun de ses clients et cela le combla de contentements. Elle s'était confiée à lui et il avait l'impression que cela lui conférait une importance toute particulière.

-C'est très beau. Je trouve que ça te va bien !

-Merci... Mais ce n'est rien d'autre que le nom d'une de mes grand-mères...Ricana-t-elle.

-Et bien j'aime beaucoup. Edward lui sourit malgré l'obscurité.

Le calme fut soudainement anéanti par des coups retentissants frappés contre la porte.

-Edward, ouvre moi ! Tonna une voix féminine.

Edward fut surpris de ne pas reconnaitre la voix de Rosalie. Il lui fallut un instant de flottement pendant lequel les coups ne cessèrent pas pour réaliser que c'était la voix de Tanya qui se faisait entendre.

Aussitôt qu'il comprit cela, Edward se remit à hyperventiler. Son rythme cardiaque s'affola alors que ses doigts se cramponnèrent autour de la jeune femme à ses côtés.

-Je veux pas... je veux pas...

-Qui est-ce ? Interrogea Krystal alors qu'elle ne comprenait rien à la situation. Elle ne comprenait pas comment est-ce que la voix d'une femme pouvait le mettre dans cet état.

-Je veux pas la voir...

La voix d'Edward était tellement chevrotante que Krystal comprit qu'elle n'obtiendrait aucune réponse à ses questions.

-Edward, il faut qu'on parle ! La voix de Tanya, dans le couloir, devenait de plus en plus véhémente.

-Tu es dans un hôpital, tu ne peux pas crier comme ça ! Répondit, à travers la porte, la voix de Rosalie qu'Edward reconnut cette fois instantanément.

-Fous moi la paix, toi !

S'en était trop pour Krystal qui ne s'imaginait pas rester en dehors du problème. Après tout, Emmett lui avait demandé de venir aider son ami, alors c'est ce qu'elle comptait faire.

D'un geste habile et rapide, elle défit son chignon, laissant tomber ses cheveux dans un mouvement vague et flou. Elle retira la veste de son tailleur en se mettant debout, ignorante du fait qu'Edward paniqua d'autant plus en la sentant s'éloigner de lui.

Krystal détacha la plupart des boutons de sa chemise puis bouscula les lunettes sans correction qu'elle portait sur le nez. Juste avant d'ouvrir la porte, elle déboutonna son pantalon et en écarta nettement les pans.

Il avait beau entre en proie à une bouffée violente d'angoisses, Edward ne put se retenir de regarder la jeune femme éclairée par la lumière du couloir. Il la trouva splendide et tellement courageuse d'oser affronter Tanya dans un face à face.

-C'est pour quoi ? Fit-elle en se renfrognant après avoir pris soin de bloquer la porte de son pied, de sorte à ce que la femme de l'autre côté ne puisse pas forcer l'entrée.

Malgré le faible entrebâillement de la porte, Tanya étira son cou disgracieusement, à la recherche d'Edward. Mais tout comme Krystal précédemment, elle ne vit que des étagères croulantes sous le poids du matériel.

Ce n'est qu'après s'être rendu compte du fait qu'Edward n'était pas visible que Tanya porta son attention sur la femme face à elle. Elle haussa un sourcil en voyant à quel point elle était débraillée et ne put qu'interpréter qu'elle avait interrompu des préliminaires.

Tanya sentit la rage monter en elle. Son histoire avec Edward n'était pas finie. Elle le savait et savait qu'Edward également. Lorsqu'il l'avait quittée, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de se dire au revoir, quelque chose manquait à leur histoire : un dernier baiser, une dernière baise. Tanya gardait sur le bout de la langue un goût d'inachevé.

Aussi, elle ne baissa pas les bras :

-Je veux voir Edward...

-Il est un peu occupé là... Fit Krystal en exagérant une moue coquine. D'ailleurs si ça ne vous gène pas, j'y retourne ! Et... on va en avoir pour un moment alors je vous conseille de trouver de quoi vous divertir !

Sans plus de cérémonie, Krystal lui claqua la porte au nez. Elle se retourna pour s'adosser à la porte et tenta un regard vers Edward malgré la pénombre. Comme elle s'y attendait, elle ne le vit absolument pas, pas même son profil ou sa silhouette. Une fois de plus, ce fut son souffle qui indiqua sa présence.

Comme elle ne perçut aucune contre-indication à ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, elle considéra qu'elle avait l'accord d'Edward sa bêtise, comme si _qui ne dit mot consent._

Du plat de sa main, elle frappa fermement la porte et regretta aussitôt en raison de la douleur. Edward, lui, sursauta à cause du bruit sourd mais la surprise anéantit toute panique lorsqu'il entendit ce que Krystal tramait.

Sans honte ni gène, Krystal, le dos collé contre la porte, émit un long et bruyant gémissement.

Edward chercha à la voir, mais ne perçut que le talon de ses chaussures faiblement éclairés par le rai-de-lumière.

Krystal ne cessa pas son manège et continua ses gémissements, n'hésitant pas à les rendre de plus en plus sonores. Elle reprit ses coups contre la porte, de manière cadencée, rythmée.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Chuchota Edward dont les angoisses avaient disparu pour être remplacées par le questionnement et un début d'hilarité.

En continuant ses coups contre la porte, Krystal répondit en murmurant :

-Je la fais fuir ! Crois moi, la psychologie féminine ça me connait !

Elle lança un clin d'œil mais ne se rendit compte que trop tard que cela n'avait servi à rien.

Elle reprit sa simulation, la rendant plus bruyante encore, scandant haut et fort le prénom d'Edward, ignorante du fait que Tanya avait bel et bien été écœurée d'entendre Edward ainsi coucher avec une autre qu'elle-même. Rosalie avait rejoint, hilare, son mari qui jusque là était resté auprès des internes, attendant leur reprise du travail en les bombardant de questions sur les tarses et métatarses.

Krystal continuait son cinéma, bien que plus personne à l'exception d'Edward ne l'entendait. Celui-ci devait admettre qu'entendre la jeune femme simuler ainsi était particulièrement excitant, d'autant plus qu'il avait vu comment elle s'était affublée pour ouvrir la porte. Mais il resta assis sans rien tenter, sans plus rien dire, à cause de la peur irrationnelle d'attirer sur lui l'attention de Tanya, qui, cependant, était déjà retournée auprès de son mari.

-Oh oui, Edward ! Comme ça !

Edward écarquilla les yeux en l'entendant simuler un orgasme. Le fait qu'elle fasse cela dans la pénombre augmentait le côté érotique de la situation. Cependant, et à la grande surprise du chirurgien, se rendre compte à quel point elle simulait avec efficacité ne remit pas en question la fierté qu'il avait eu à la faire jouir.

Elle diminua le rythme des coups sur la porte et baissa le son de sa voix jusqu'à réinstaurer le silence dans la pièce.

-Tu es une bête de sexe ! Fit elle en exagérant des halètements, même si sa voix ne portait pas suffisamment pour être entendue de l'autre côté de la porte.

En l'entendant, Edward éclata de rire :

-Tu as fait tout le travail !

Krystal le rejoignit dans son hilarité tout en se rapprochant à tâtons avant de s'asseoir à nouveau à ses côtés. Une fois de plus, leurs doigts s'enlacèrent aussitôt qu'ils se soient trouvés.

Tous deux avaient le regard perdu face à eux, fixant sans les voir les étagères. Edward savourait l'apaisement qu'il ressentait enfin, ignorant du fait qu'il n'allait pas durer.

-C'était qui ?

Le cœur du chirurgien rata quelques battements alors que le désarroi fit basculer sa tête en arrière jusqu'à taper contre le mur. Malgré l'appréhension, il tenta une diversion. Aussi, innocemment, il demanda :

-De qui tu parles ?

-De la blondasse hystérique !

-C'est celle qui a fait de moi qui je suis.

Un silence pesant, cette fois, s'installa entre eux. Bien évidemment, Krystal voulait des informations sur le passé de John, elle comptait comprendre, une bonne fois pour toute, pour quelles raisons est-ce qu'il était ainsi. Il était important pour elle de saisir comment un chirurgien aussi reconnu et adulé pouvait avoir une si piètre opinion de lui-même.

Ce n'était pas seulement la curiosité qui la poussait à vouloir savoir, elle voulait surtout être à même de l'aider, lui être utile et pour cela elle avait besoin de comprendre les choses.

A sa grande surprise, Edward prit la parole.

-Je suis sorti trois ans avec elle. Elle était tout pour moi. Je lui aurait tout donné… Je lui ai tout donné…

Il fit une pause pour tenter d'ordonner ses pensées et les informations.

-J'ai longtemps fermé les yeux dessus mais il s'est avéré que Tanya, la « blondasse hystérique », est du genre perverse narcissique, capable de détruire n'importe quelle personne équilibrée et bien dans sa peau. C'était mon cas lorsque je l'ai rencontrée : j'étais bien dans ma vie avec une estime de moi-même tout à fait normale et puis… ça a changé…

Edward se sentait en confiance dans _sa _remise, probablement grâce à la pénombre, aussi, il poursuivit son récit.

-Emmett et Jasper ont tenté de me faire ouvrir les yeux sur elle mais je n'ai rien voulu voir. J'étais amoureux et… l'amour rend aveugle. C'est une certaine soirée qui m'a ouvert les yeux sur elle. Je suis rentré chez nous en pleine nuit, après une grosse chirurgie et…

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt et prit une grande inspiration comme si cela allait lui apporter du courage.

-Je l'ai surprise dans notre lit, prise en sandwich par deux inconnus qu'elle venait de rencontrer dans un bar. Au lieu de s'excuser ou même faire profil bas, elle m'a tout mis sur le dos. Elle m'a crié dessus en disant que si je n'étais pas rentré aussi tôt du travail, je ne l'aurais jamais surprise dans cette position et que nous n'aurions alors jamais eu ce conflit. Que si j'avais été meilleur amant et petit ami, elle n'aurait jamais eu besoin d'aller voir ailleurs…

Krystal, qui avait compté garder le silence, de sorte à ne pas l'interrompre ou prendre le risque qu'il stoppe sa confession ne put se taire plus longtemps.

-John ! D'accord, ça ne fait pas trois ans que je te connais et okay, nous ne sommes pas ensemble toute la journée, tous les jours, mais je te connais bien ! Tu es doux, attentionné, prévenant et à l'écoute. Si dans votre couple l'un de vous a fait de votre couple quelque chose de dysfonctionnel, crois moi, ça ne peut pas être toi !

Elle ne le vit pas mais ses paroles humidifièrent les yeux d'Edward. Ces paroles, il les avait entendues, paraphrasées, de la bouche de ses amis et de ses parents, mais elles prenaient encore plus de sens venant de Krystal.

La jeune femme était ce qui ressemblait le plus, dans la vie d'Edward, à une petite amie, et le fait qu'elle sous-entende qu'il ne puisse pas être l'élément problématique dans le couple qu'il avait formé avec Tanya était ce qu'il avait connu de plus salvateur.

Aussi, cela le motiva à poursuivre :

-Ce soir-là, nous avons eu une conversation des plus houleuses, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne se mette à lancer la vaisselle dans ma direction.

-Pardon ? Les yeux de Krystal étaient écarquillés dans la pénombre.

Elle se demandait comment une personne pouvait en vouloir à John au point de chercher à lui faire mal. Elle eut envie de retrouver la blondasse hystérique de sorte à pouvoir lui arracher chacun de ses ongles, un par un et avec la plus grande des lenteurs.

-Les choses ne se sont pas arrêtées à de la vaisselle brisée. Il marqua une nouvelle pause, ressentant une fois de plus chaque blessure infligée ce soir-là. J'avais déjà reçu quelques projectiles quand, en cherchant à éviter les suivants, j'ai trébuché sur un des escarpins qu'elle avait laissés alors qu'elle s'était déshabillée, pour ses amants de la soirée. C'est comme ça que je suis tombé par terre.

Edward inspira une grande bouffée d'air alors que Krystal redoutait la suite.

-Elle a profité du fait que je sois au sol pour attraper la batte de baseball que l'on avait décidé communément de placer dans l'entrée, en cas de besoin. J'ai essayé de lui parler, j'ai essayé de la raisonner mais rien n'y a fait.

La voix d'Edward se brisa alors que les doigts de Krystal pressèrent fermement ceux du chirurgien.

-Jusqu'alors, je n'avais pas cherché à me défendre, seulement à me protéger, de sorte à ne pas prendre le risque de la blesser, mais sous les coups de la batte ça ne servait à rien. Mes bras ne me servaient qu'à protéger ma tête. J'étais acculé, choqué par ce qui était en train de se produire dans mon propre appartement. Je l'ai suppliée d'arrêter, mais rien n'y faisait. Les coups tombaient encore et encore.

Les mots d'Edward n'étaient devenu que chuchotis, comme si un mot plus haut que les autres pourraient réveiller la colère de Tanya.

-Je pense sincèrement qu'à certaines reprises elle m'a frappé avec son pied plutôt que la batte. Je crois qu'à mes yeux c'est encore pire… Je n'ai jamais compris ce qu'il s'est passé dans sa tête ni à quel point c'est pathologique.

-Est-ce que… Commença Krystal sans savoir comment formuler sa phrase sans prendre le risque de le blesser. Est-ce que tu as porté plainte ?

-Non. Emmett et Jasper m'ont poussé à le faire mais j'ai refusé. Ça aurait signifié la revoir et c'était hors de question. Mais maintenant que je me rends compte qu'elle a refait sa vie et est mariée, je m'inquiète pour son mari et ai peur qu'elle soit aussi manipulatrice et néfaste avec lui qu'elle ne l'a été avec moi.

La main de Krystal tâtonnant dans le noir le long du bras d'Edward jusqu'à atteindre son épaule et se loger sur sa nuque qu'elle commença à masser.

-Tu as bien conscience que si elle a recommencé c'est sa faute à elle, pas la tienne ?

-Sauf qu'à ce niveau-là, c'est de la pathologie, ce n'est donc pas sa faute. Elle a besoin d'aide et je n'ai pas su la lui apporter.

-John, tu n'es responsable de rien ! Krystal aurait aimé pouvoir plonger ses yeux dans ceux de son client mais la pénombre l'en empêchait. Elle ne trouva rien de plus à faire que se mettre à genoux aux côtés de John, sa main toujours sur sa nuque. Tu n'as pas voulu porter plainte et c'est compréhensible. C'est ton droit ! On peut aider son compagnon si tu le souhaites mais rien n'est de ta faute. Dans cette histoire, la seule victime c'est toi !

-Merci… Sa voix ne fut qu'un chuchotis, il n'eut pas la force de mieux faire. Les paroles de Krystal le touchèrent droit au cœur, même si il gardait de la distance avec ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Edward savait qu'il aurait dû réagir différemment à de nombreuses reprises mais pour la première fois, il se fustigeait de ne pas avoir porté plainte et empêcher le fait qu'elle puisse recommencer avec d'autres.

Edward soupçonna la possibilité qu'elle ait même fréquenté et manipulé d'autres hommes entre lui et son mari étendu sur un des lits. Lorsqu'il avait compris que son patient était le mari de Tanya, Edward s'était demandé s'il avait pu être blessé par la jeune femme mais ses collègues de travail avaient été présents lors de son admission aux urgences et avaient relaté sa perte d'équilibre dans les escaliers, parce qu'il s'était bêtement retourné pour parler à un de ses collègues.

Les versions coïncidaient sans être fidèles mot pour mot entre elles, aucun doute ne pouvait être maintenu sur les circonstances de son incident.

-John ? Murmura Krystal en le ramenant à la réalité.

-Oui ?

-Comment est-ce que ça c'est terminé ?

-Mal… Edward tenta de ricaner de la propre blague mais son rire mourut dans sa gorge. Elle s'est lassée, en fait. Elle s'est tellement défoulée sur moi qu'au final elle a commencé à avoir chaud, mal aux bras, elle en a eu marre et a stoppé. Elle est partie se coucher en me laissant sanguinolent, par terre. Je crois que j'ai perdu connaissance mais je n'en suis pas certain. Quand j'ai réussi à me relever, non sans difficulté -Il grimaça en se souvenant des douleurs ressenties à ce moment-là. Il n'avait pas eu mal à chaque point d'impact, non, tout son corps n'était que douleur diffuse et insupportable.- j'ai cherché quoi faire. Je ne pouvais pas rester là et je ne comptais pas non plus aller au commissariat. Tu comprends… je l'aimais et je ne voulais pas lui attirer des problèmes… la seule chose que j'ai trouvée à faire c'est quitter l'appartement et aller chez Emmett.

Edward marqua un temps d'arrêt, se rendant compte du fait qu'il ne s'était jamais autant livré à qui que ce soit jusque là.

-Comme l'appartement était à mon nom exclusif, j'ai pu m'en débarrasser facilement, le repreneur a récupéré toutes mes affaires. J'ai dû réinvestir dans de nouveaux vêtements et matériel, bien sûr, mais c'était préférable au fait de prendre le risque de la revoir.

Il déglutit difficilement en s'imaginant avoir dû la revoir, même le temps de reprendre quelques affaires à lui.

-Emmett et Jasper m'ont accueilli à tour de rôle jusqu'à la fin de notre internat. J'ai profité du début de notre résidence pour mettre les hôpitaux en concurrence afin d'obtenir une place pour Emmett et Jasper qui sont donc venus avec moi. C'est à ce moment-là que je suis revenu à Seattle.

Krystal eut du mal à trouver les mots qui pourraient permettre à son client d'effacer sa peine et sa douleur et rien ne vint. Aussi, elle préféra la communication non verbale et passa lentement ses bras autour du cou de John avant de l'enlacer.

Parce qu'il était totalement en confiance, Edward n'eut pas peur, il ne se tendit même pas. Au lieu de cela, il savoura l'étreinte en passant ses bras dans le dos de la jeune femme et nicha son nez dans la chevelure de la jeune femme, respirant à pleins poumons son parfum.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, elle assise alors sur les jambes d'Edward. Chacun enlaçait l'autre platoniquement : l'ambiance n'était pas à la luxure, moins de là. Le temps s'écoula sans qu'ils ne se soucient de ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer de l'autre côté de la porte. Ils n'eurent aucune idée du temps qui avait pu s'écouler, de fait ils restèrent ignorants du fait que le mari de Tanya avait été transféré et qu'elle était partie avec lui. Emmett et Rosalie avaient, devant _la blondasse hystérique, _donné les coordonnées de la gendarmerie de Baltimore à son mari, au cas où il aurait nécessité à porter plainte contre son épouse.

Ils n'avaient eu aucune information sur la possibilité qu'elle ait pu faire quoi que ce soit de néfaste à son époux mais, au cas où, les deux jeunes résidents avaient voulu qu'il ne se sente pas seul le cas échéant.

Edward, tout à son étreinte, ne s'était pas même soucié de savoir si son service tournait convenablement. Rien ne lui importait à part la chaleur du corps de la jeune femme contre le sien et son parfum qui cheminait jusqu'à ses narines.

Ce sont les coups du Docteur Molina contre la porte qui les ancrèrent à la réalité. Le chef de chirurgie avait ses défauts mais ses qualités également. Il connaissait les grandes lignes du passé d'Edward et avait été informé par Jasper, lui-même prévenu par Emmett, de la présence dans le service de celle qui avait brisé son meilleur chirurgien.

Aussi, parce que le cardiochirurgien lui avait dit qu'Edward était entre de bonnes mains, il avait souhaité le laisser tranquille, seulement le conseil directionnel de l'hôpital s'apprêtait à se réunir, et chaque directeur de service était attendu, de fait, Edward également.

Le Docteur Molina sursauta lorsque la porte de la réserve s'ouvrit à la volée, quelques instants après qu'il l'ait frappée. Il ne s'était pas attendu à se retrouver face à celle qui s'était faite passer pour la Chargée des relations publiques lors du gala et qui avait sauvé financièrement et politiquement le Virginia Mason.

Plus que sa présence auprès du neurochirurgien, ce fut son allure générale qui troubla le plus le chef de chirurgie. En effet, à aucun moment elle ne s'était rhabillée après avoir fait fuir l'ex d'Edward.

-Je peux vous aider ? Demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil avec une voix taquine.

-Bonjour Morgan. J'ai besoin d'Edward !

-Ca va pas être possible, il est occupé.

-Je sais. Seulement on a une réunion avec le conseil de l'hôpital et Edward y est attendu.

-Décalez ou faites le porter pâle !

-Et bien, c'est que…

Molina cherchait ses mots pour tenter de faire capituler la jeune femme mais avait conscience du fait qu'il n'aurait pas le dessus sur elle. C'est la voix d'Edward qui vint à son secours.

-Laisse, c'est bon…

La voix parut aux oreilles de Molina comme étant très faible et sur le point de rompre. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'Edward n'aille pas bien, principalement parce qu'il l'avait rencontré peu de temps après l'incident de Baltimore et savait qu'il avait, à ce moment-là, touché le fond. Cependant il ne s'était pas préparé à ce que son chirurgien soit au plus bas.

Krystal, surprise par l'intervention d'Edward, se retourna pour tenter de le voir, éclairé par la lumière du couloir. Elle haussa un sourcil, une fois de plus, en constatant qu'il était en train de se lever.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-La réunion… fut sa seule réponse.

-On s'en fout de la réunion ! Rentre chez toi, tu vas quand même pas bosser dans cet état… !

Mais il ne l'écouta pas et la dépassa pour quitter la remise. Cela étant, avant de franchir le seuil, il se retourna, prit le visage de Krystal entre ses mains, en coupe, et l'embrassa fugacement.

-Merci pour tout !

Krystal le regarda s'éloigner, les yeux écarquillés. Elle savait qu'il aimait son travail et qu'il passait avant tout mais cependant le constater était autre chose. Elle espérait seulement qu'il ne ferait pas l'erreur de se lancer dans une chirurgie dans cet état.

Parce qu'Emmett lui avait demandé de venir l'aider, elle se sentait responsable de lui, aussi, elle récupéra rapidement son porte-documents qui était resté au sol et quitta la réserve en trottinant pour rejoindre les médecins. Alors qu'elle réajustait ses vêtements en chemin, elle se fit la réflexion qu'avoir couru en Louboutin n'avait pas été sa meilleure idée.

-Oh ! Mademoiselle Warren, c'est un plaisir d'apprendre que vous serez avec nous pour la réunion du conseil ! Fit un des membres du conseil en serrant la main de la jeune femme.

Le problème était le fait que Krystal ne savait absolument pas à qui elle avait à faire. Elle s'était faite remarquer le soir du gala mais n'avait pas réussi à mémoriser tous les visages et encore moins les noms qui y étaient associés.

Aussi, elle n'eut pas le temps réfléchir à quoi que ce soit qu'elle était déjà entraînée par le coude jusqu'à l'intérieur de la salle de réunion. Une dizaine d'employés étaient installés autour d'une longue table ovale. Tous avaient l'air sérieux mais contents de voir arriver la jeune femme qui ne connaissait dans l'assemblée qu'Edward et le chef de chirurgie.

Elle s'installa à côté d'Edward avant d'avoir envie de fuir de là. Elle posa devant elle son porte-documents et décida de jouer le jeu, ne serait-ce que pour faire baisser la tension qui avait tétanisé ses muscles à mesure qu'Edward était entré dans les détails de sa dernière soirée avec son ex.

Elle ouvrit sa pochette, se saisit d'un stylo et s'apprêta à gribouiller pour faire semblant de prendre des notes.

-Bien, merci à tous d'avoir prit la peine de nous rejoindre, fit Molina en prenant place au bout de la table ovaloïde. Il nous reste vingt millions de dollars à rassembler pour recouvrir nos dettes et reprendre un fonctionnement normal. Quelqu'un a une idée ?

Krystal balaya des yeux l'assemblée et constata que chacun avait le regard fuyant, preuve de leur manque d'idée et probablement d'implication. Aussi, elle remarqua que John avait clairement les yeux dans le vague, bien loin de la réunion, sûrement quelque part dans la ville de Baltimore.

Elle s'apprêtait à prendre la parole lorsque quelqu'un d'autre répondit. Elle ignorait qui c'était et ne put que constater sa pilosité grisonnante et les quelques rides qui encadraient ses yeux et barraient son front.

-Il nous faut des investisseurs !

-Ah oui, c'est une bonne idée, ça ! Baragouina Krystal avec amertume sans que quiconque ne l'entende. Edward aurait pu le faire, s'il avait été un peu plus concentré sur ce qu'il se passait dans la salle de réunion.

-Pour l'instant nous n'avons aucun repreneur. La possibilité d'une union avec la Volturia Corporation et leur réputation ébruitée depuis a découragé un grand nombre de personnes.

-Même avec tout l'argent récolté ?

-Oui. Notre solution la plus simple serait de faire entrer un maximum d'argent par nous-même, en améliorant notre rendement par exemple. Donc, avez vous des idées?

-Vous êtes en train de dire que le gala n'a servi à rien ?

Krystal se déconfit. Elle avait pensé que le Virginia Mason allait s'en sortir, suite au gala, mais elle se rendait compte qu'il ne servait à rien de leur apporter une telle somme d'argent s'ils ne savaient pas gérer un hôpital en temps normal.

Désabusée, elle n'entendit même pas la réponse, ni la suite de la conversation. Dans un geste vague, elle remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et commença à grifonner le museau d'une licorne sur le calepin à l'interieur de sson porte-documents.

Cela dura jusqu'à ce qu'elle se lasse des inepties du conseil.

-Arrêtez de tergiverser, bon sang ! Votre investisseur je l'ai trouvé, moi ! J'avais rendez-vous avec avant d'être appelée ici. Il faut encore le temps de mettre les choses au point et qu'ils débloquent les finances mais c'est un groupe fiable qui a toute ma confiance. En attendant leur investissement, je vous incite fermement à ne dédier un de vos blocs opératoires qu'à la chirurgie esthétique. Elle représente soixante pour cent de votre bénéfice alors augmenter considérablement son rendement et en trois mois vous aurez rassemblé suffisamment d'argent pour rouvrir vos urgences la nuit. Il ne vous restera à ce moment-là qu'une dizaine de millions de dollars de dettes et les investisseurs couvriront cela. Ça vous permettra de leur laisser un minimum d'emprise sur le fonctionnement même de l'hôpital, ils pourront à peine avoir leurs mots à dire sur la couleur des draps.

Elle laissa son regard circuler autour de la table pour s'arrêter sur Molina :

-Cela vous convient-il comme plan ?

-Ma foi, oui.

Toutes les solutions qu'elle apportait correspondaient à ce qu'il cherchait et elle avait prémâché le travail alors oui, bien évidemment, cela lui convenait. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre que les investisseurs entrent en contact avec lui.

-Formidable !

Agacée, Krystal se releva en faisant crisser les pieds de sa chaise. Elle récupéra sa pochette, qu'elle referma dans un violent bruit sourd, et quitta la pièce. Elle n'eut pas même un regard pour John qui, de toute façon, n'était alors pas connecté au monde réel.

Dans le couloir pour accéder aux escaliers, elle ne vit nulle part Emmett alors elle lui envoya un message pour lui rendre compte de la situation et préciser qu'elle partait.

C'est contrariée par la gestion du Virginia Mason et fatiguée émotionnellement par les confidences de John qu'elle quitta l'hôpital et s'engouffra dans sa Yaris.

**J'ai une bien triste nouvelle... demain reprise du travail pour moi ...Autant vous dire que j'ai pas du tout le moral mouahahah je veux paaaas y retourner :(( **

**Du coup...peut-être que si vous me laissez un ptit commentaire ça pourrait égayer ma journée... :-$ et pis comme ça je saurais ce que vous avez pensé de cette fameuse soirée à Baltimore ^^ **

**(et en plus le temps est mega pourri quoi !) **

**Allez... bisous mes beautés **


	24. Chapitre 23 - Rater

**Coucou les filles ! **

**Merci beaucoup pour le soutien que vous m'avez apporté à l'occasion de ma reprise du travail. Vous êtes en or ! **

**Courage à celles qui terminent leurs vacances ;)**

**Lou : ooh ! Merci beaucoup pour la dose de motivation ! *-* Hiiiii ! J'espère que celui-là te plaira également :)**

**Tricoteusenfurie : Hi ! Il n'est jamais trop tard pour me remonter le moral XD Je suis de totu coeur avec toi dans cette épreucede reprise de travail ! J'espère que ça a été. Tant mieux si Edward et Krystal en mode posés ont pu te vider la tête :) **

**Ouiii elle était très mimie sa révélation *-***

**Je te souhaite une bonne lecture :)**

**Momo 6 : oh Edward était trop ailleurs pour se rendre compte que Krystal est partie pendant la réunion XD**

**Oui, hein, Tanya est completement cinglée ! Je m'étais dit que c'était trop son genre de chercher à reprendre son couple... alors qu'elle est mariée XD**

**Moi je dis : Bella aurait vraiment sa place au sein de l'hôpital 0:-) mais ça reste à voir. **

**Bon... sinon... ça touche à sa fin... Après celui là il restera -probablement- deux chapitres et un "espèce-de-truc-pas-encore-défini" pour cloturer tout ça :) Alors profitez bien :)**

**Chapitre 23 – Rater **

_-J'ai une dispo de dernière minute ce soir, si tu veux._

Krystal fixait sans le voir le message que John lui avait envoyé une demie heure plus tôt. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis que Tanya avait été présente dans le service pour accompagner son mari mais ils s'étaient envoyé régulièrement des SMS, parlant de tout et de rien.

Le sujet _Baltimore _n'était pas revenu sur le tapis et Krystal estimait que c'était mieux ainsi, parce qu'elle n'aurait pas trouvé quoi répondre. Bien sûr, si elle avait su, elle aurait fait en sorte que son chemin croise celui de sa salope d'ex et lui aurait fait sa fête, seulement l'occasion ne s'était pas présentée et elle le regrettait.

A part faire payer à Tanya le centuple de ce qu'elle avait fait à John, Krystal ne savait pas trop quoi faire. D'autant plus qu'elle n'était pas persuadée que cela puisse servir à quoi que ce soit.

Parce qu'elle ignorait ce à quoi pourrait ressembler leurs conversations, elle appréhendait le repas en tête à tête au Canlis. Elle savait que cela leur ferait du bien, cependant elle n'était pas vraiment pressée d'y être.

Elle ne regrettait pas de l'avoir invité, lui, pour autant. Le repas au sein d'un des meilleurs restaurants gastronomiques de la ville étant un trophée à destination de la personne ayant récolté le plus d'argent à Virginia Mason, elle trouvait cela peu aimable d'inviter une personne extérieure à l'hôpital, même si elle était entièrement libre d'inviter qui elle voudrait. De fait, naturellement, son choix s'était porté sur Edward mais Krystal n'avait pas pensé au fait que les choses auraient pu devenir compliquées entre eux.

Elle avait tenté de se cacher derrière le fait que John aurait des difficultés à trouver une soirée de disponible pour l'accompagner au Canlis mais c'était sans compter sur le message qu'il venait de lui envoyer.

Elle savait qu'il existait un gouffre entre le fait d'entretenir une conversation par messages interposés et en mener une en face à face.

Cependant, son véritable problème n'était pas de lui faire la conversation durant toute une soirée mais le fait qu'elle avait rendez-vous ce soir-là avec Félix Volturis et qu'elle allait -une fois de plus- devoir reporter leur contrat.

Même si elle préférait de loin la compagnie de John à celle de Volturis, elle savait que l'italien allait mal le prendre, d'autant que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle décalait un contrat avec lui au profit de John. Même si Félix ignorait pour qui est-ce qu'elle reportait leurs rendez-vous, le rapprochement entre les deux opportunités avait de quoi le contrarier fortement.

_-Ce soir ça risque d'être compliqué, tu n'aurais pas un autre créneau ?_

_-Pas avant au moins deux semaines. Et je crois qu'il y a une date limite au bon de Molina. _

_-Oui, oui, il nous reste un peu plus d'une semaine pour y aller. _

Parce que le bon-repas au Canlis présentait bel et bien une date limite, ce qui n'était pas pour arranger la jeune femme.

_-Tu veux le proposer à quelqu'un d'autre ? _Envoya Edward avec une boule au ventre. Il était prêt à céder sa place, si son emploi du temps était trop contraignant mais cependant il ne voulait pas qu'elle accepte. Cela lui faisait mal au coeur d'imaginer qu'elle puisse vouloir le remplacer par qui que ce soit.

_-Non, non. Je vais me débrouiller. Je passe te prendre ce soir ? Où et à quelle heure ?_

Après qu'ils eurent mis au point les détails, Krystal réserva une table, arguant qu'elle avait gagné la compétition du Virginia Mason et qu'il n'était pas possible de lui refuser son gain, puis envoya un message à Félix pour annuler leur rendez-vous et éteignit son téléphone aussitôt, de sorte à ne pas lire la réponse assassine qu'il allait lui envoyer en guise de réponse. Elle ne voulait pas que cela puisse gâcher sa soirée.

Maussade, elle se releva de son lit sur lequel elle était allongé depuis qu'elle avait reçu le premier message de sa conversation avec John et, chaussons licorne aux pieds, elle rejoignit le salon où Cassandre était installée.

Elle avait pris place sur le canapé, devant une enfillade clips tous plus vulgaires les uns que les autres et entortillait une de ses longues mèches brunes avec son index. Quand elle entendit Krystal arriver, elle releva la tête, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? Interrogea Krystal suspisieuse. Elle ne connaissait que trop sa jeune colocataire et avait déjà compris qu'elle tramait quelque chose.

-Tu as vu Durex ?

-Qu'as tu fais à ce pauvre chat ?

-Rien qui ne le traumatisera trop longtemps...

Suspicieuse, elle sonda la pièce à la recherche du Maine Coon et le trouva assis, prostré, sous la longue table à manger, à l'opposé de leur coin salon. Cassandre avait fixé, à l'aide d'un élastique, une corne dorée, sûrement faite avec du carton et de la patience, sur le sommet de la tête du félin.

Même si Krystal était favorable au bon traitement des animaux et aux avancées legislatives qui les concernaient, elle trouva cela à la fois drôle et mignon.

-Un chacorne !

-Ouiii ! Je savais que ça allait te plaire !

-Mais carrément !

Krystal s'empara du téléphone portable de Cassandre qui traînait sur la table basse, le dévérouilla et mitrailla le chacorne avec l'appareil photo puis s'envoya chacun des clichés. Tout était bon pour ne pas avoir à dévérouiller son propre téléphone et voir les menaces que Volturis devait déjà avoir eu le temps de lui envoyer.

-Maintenant enlève cette corne à ce pauvre chat. Lança Krystal avant de rejoindre la cuisine pour se faire un café.

Le ciel se couvrait petit à petit, assombrissant son humeur. Les nuages sur la ville étaient comme la menace Volturis sur sa vie. Présents, lourds, potentiellement à risque. Krystal regrettait la première fois qu'elle avait accepté un rendez-vous avec lui. Sans cela, elle était persuadée que sa vie aurait été bien plus simple.

-Krys ?

-Hum ? Fit-elle en revenant dans le salon, sa tasse à la main.

Cassandre prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer, enfin.

-J'aimerais que tu acceptes un contrat pour moi.

-Ouais, bien sûr. De quoi il s'agit ?

Cassandre, qui avait été soulagée de lui avoir enfin demandé, se rendit compte que le message n'était pas passé et dû insister.

-J'aimerais que tu accomplisses un contrat avec moi.

-Un plan à trois ?

-Un plan à deux !

Krystal mit quelques secondes à saisir de quoi il était question.

-Oh ! Bin ouais, okay, pas de soucis ! Fit-elle avec un sourire en prenant place sur le canapé, au côté de Cassandre, avant de se saisir de la télécommande et imposer son propre programme.

Cassy, elle, n'en revenait pas. Des mois qu'elle stressait à l'idée de demander à Krystal de coucher avec elle et elle avait répondu comme si il avait été question qu'elle passe faire des courses en rentrant du travail.

-Heu... ok. Ce soir ça t'irait ?

-Ah non ! Krystal eut un rire amer. Déjà que ce soir j'avais rendez-vous avec Volturis et que j'ai dû annuler pour un autre projet alors...

-Je comprends ! Cassandre répondit avec un sourire même si la déception qu'elle ressentait n'était pas négligeable.

-On fait ça demain si tu veux !

-Parfait !

Toutes deux acquiessèrent, le rendez-vous était pris.

Sans trop se presser, Cassandre se prépara pour la fac avant de quitter l'appartement. Krystal, elle, traîna longuement et paresseusement devant la télé jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps pour elle de commencer à se préparer à son tour.

Après un long et méticuleux rituel de mise en beauté, Krystal fut prête à rejoindre John à l'hôpital. Elle avait opté pour la même robe que celle qu'elle avait portée la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Le décolleté était sage mais la robe était toute en sensualité.

C'était loin de ressembler à la consigne préférée de John, _Jean, Sweat et Baskets_, mais Krystal savait que cette robe faisait son petit effet et trouvait qu'honorer le rendez-vous au Canlis avec cette tenue avait un côté symbolique qu'elle appréciait beaucoup.

Elle avait laissé ses cheveux tomber sur ses épaules et ne s'était maquillée que très peu. Elle s'empara d'un sac baguette dans laquelle elle plaça ses clés et choisit délibérément de ne pas prendre son téléphone portable, parce qu'elle savait que si elle le dévérouillait, la première chose sur laquelle elle tomberait serait les messages de Volturis et cela pourrait lui gâcher la soirée.

Prudemment et sous la pluie, elle conduisit jusqu'au Virginia Mason et patienta dans sa voiture jusqu'à ce que John ne la rejoigne dans l'habitacle.

-Bonsoir ! Fit-il en s'engouffrant dans la Yaris. Des gouttes ruisselaient de ses cheveux alors que ses dents s'entrechoquaient à cause du froid.

Il ne prit pas le temps de s'interroger, parce qu'il avait bien compris que s'il réfléchissait trop ça ne le menait nulle part, et embrassa fugacement la jeune femme sur les lèvres.

Il n'était pas certain que ce soit conventionnel, parce qu'ils ne se voyaient pas pour honorer un contrat, mais il ne s'en soucia pas. Il était simplement content de la voir et voulait le lui faire comprendre. Il avait l'impression que cette soirée ne serait pas comme les autres, aussi, il voulait en profiter pleinement, peut-être même enfin se lancer.

Krystal, elle, ne s'arrêta pas sur ce baiser et n'y prêta pas non plus une grande importance. Elle était tellement habituée à plus qu'elle ne s'offusquait plus pour un baiser depuis bien longtemps.

Au volant de la Yaris, elle traversa la ville et roula jusqu'en direction du lac Union.

La pluie, battante, tombait avec tellement de vigueur que toute conversation dans l'habitacle était impossible tellement chaque goutte était bruyante sur la carrosserie.

Edward, alors qu'il tentait de réchauffer ses mains au dessus de l'arrivée d'air du chauffage poussé à son maximum, ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'un temps pareil était enclin à provoquer grands nombres d'accidents. Il était temps de remettre en fonction les urgences de nuit.

Krystal stationna sa voiture devant le Canlis, amoncellement de verrières architecturales niché dans les hauteurs de la ville, surplombant le lac. Quelques arbres éparses encadraient le restaurant luxueux.

Après un regard de connivence, tous deux quittèrent l'habitacle chaleureux de la citadine pour affronter la pluie. Ils coururent jusque sous le auvent qui abritait l'entrée et Krystal remit les clés de son véhicule au voiturier.

Le portier leur ouvrit la porte galamment et ils pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment. Si Krystal était habituée au luxe, ce n'était pas le cas d'Edward qui était subjugué. Haute de plafond, la pièce était savamment plongée dans une ambiance intimiste grâce à un éclairage intelligemment conçu. Les murs étaient des successions d'immenses baies vitrées et de colonnes de pierres apparentes, mises en avant par une moquette sombre aux motifs de mosaïque.

Des dizaines de tables nappées d'un blanc impeccable s'alignaient dans la longue pièce.

-Bonjour Mademoiselle, Monsieur.

-J'ai réservé une table au nom de Bennett.

-Pour Virginia Mason ? Suivez moi… Fit l'hôtesse qui avait accouru dès que les nouveaux clients avaient franchi la porte.

Elle savait bien que les détenteurs du bon pour deux repas complets et consommations étaient prévus pour le soir même, puisque le scandale que la cliente avait fait plus tôt au téléphone pour obtenir une réservation avait fait grand bruit au sein du personnel.

Étant donné le standing du Canlis, ils avaient l'habitude que leurs clients fassent des scandales mais certains étaient plus marquant que d'autres, et c'était le cas de celui de Mademoiselle Bennett.

Edward et elle furent conduits jusqu'à une table placée le long d'une des verrières, avec vue sur le lac. Les deux jeunes gens prirent le temps d'admirer la vue sur la rive avant de prendre place, face à face.

-Tu es resplendissante ! Fit Edward en s'insultant mentalement pour ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt.

-Merci ! Tu n'es pas mal non plus ! Comme bien souvent, elle inclina sa tête sur le côté sans même sans rendre compte. Même si je ne suis pas en baskets ?

-Même si tu n'es pas en baskets !

Edward ne put réprimer un large sourire. Il la trouvait magnifique quoi qu'elle porte.

-Je tenais à te remercier pour ce que tu as fait lors du conseil. Se lança-t-il alors que les menus leur fuent distribués. Je n'étais pas trop concentré lors de la réunion, du coup il a fallu que Molina me rapporte ce qu'il s'est passé lors de la réunion. Et… Merci infiniment pour ce que à fait pour le Virginia Mason… et pour moi.

Il avait fini sa phrase en fixant aveuglement la courte énumération des entrées.

-C'est rien !

-Si tu le dis ! D'ailleurs, comment t'es venue l'idée de mettre l'accent sur l'esthétique ?

-J'ai simplement fait quelques recherches sur le net ! Et dans vos comptes…

Elle finit sa phrase dans un sourire en coin alors qu'Edward se faisait la réflexion que ça n'avait pas dû être très légal.

Un des serveurs arriva et prit commande de leur repas. Krystal en profita pour remettre en main propre le coupon qui finançait intégralement leur dîner.

Une fois le serveur, tiré à quatre épingles, éloigné, Edward se lança après avoir pris une profonde inspiration :

-Comment tu te vois dans cinq ans ?

-Dans cinq ans ?

-Oui.

-Je sais pas… Mais dans dix je me vois bien en train de bronzer sous les cocotiers.

-Des cocotiers ?

-Il n'y a que les filles qui tapinent qui travaillent jusqu'à pas d'âge, fit elle en se penchant par-dessus la table, une lueur espiègle dans le regard. Moi je vais devoir prendre ma retraite d'ici quelques années et, d'ici là, j'aurais épargné suffisamment d'argent pour me payer bon nombre d'années sous les palmiers.

Les projets de Krystal ne coïncidaient pas avec ceux du chirurgien mais il ne lâcha pas l'affaire cette fois : il savait ce qu'il voulait.

-Peut-être que tu pourrais avancer ton départ à la retraite, ou bien envisager une reconversion professionnelle…

Même si il était sûr de ce qu'il demandait et de là où il voulait amener les choses, il n'osa pas la regarder dans les yeux. Au lieu de cela, il jouait distraitement avec la pointe de son couteau qu'il ne quittait du regard. Il était trop tendu pour tenter un coup d'oeil vers Krystal.

Ce fut le serveur qui vint dissiper la gêne en apportant un carpaccio de Saint Jacques pour elle et des gambas au lait de tigre pour lui.

-Tu voudrais quoi ? Que je devienne maquerelle ? Demanda la jeune femme avec humour tout en admirant l'agencement de son assiette. Krystal avait beau être blasée par la décoration du restaurant, elle devait avouer que dès qu'il était question de nourriture, et que cela dépassait le bol de céréales qu'étaient seulement capables de réaliser ses colocataires, elle ne se lassait pas.

-Pas vraiment, non. Tu as fait sensation, au sein du Virginia Mason, que ce soit lors du gala ou de la réunion du conseil. J'ai vu avec Le Docteur Molina et il est d'accord pour créer un poste spécialement pour toi, celui de Chargée des relations publiques. Tu peux commencer dès demain.

-Tu as fait quoi ? Krystal n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

-Et bien, j'ai fait en sorte qu'un poste te soit offert.

-Mais... Pourquoi ?

-Comme ça tu aurais des horaires de travail convenables, une mutuelle et la sécurité du travail. Et puis tu aurais une cafétéria à disposition !

-Mais... mes horaires de travail me vont très bien, la mutuelle... je gagne suffisamment bien ma vie pour payer n'importe quels frais médicaux et la sécurité de l'emploi, c'est mon cul qui me le fournit ! Quant à la cafétéria, j'ai une cafetière dans ma cuisine et cela me suffit amplement !

-Je comprends, mais...

-Tu sais, John, coupa-t-elle, j'aime profondément mon job, sans mauvais de jeu de mot ! Je décide de mes propres horaires, de mon salaire, de mes clients... pour rien au monde je ne changerais d'emploi.

-Pour rien... ni personne ?

-Personne ne me fera changer d'emploi !

Sa réplique jeta un froid autour de la table et chacun prit le temps de déguster son entrée.

Une fois fait, Edward relança la conversation :

-Et modifier les modalités ?

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Est-ce que tu accepterais de travailler pour moi à plein temps ?

-A plein temps ?

-Combien prendrais-tu pour ne voir que moi ? Bien sûr tu pourrais faire des aller-retours à ton appartement, voir tes colocataires, mais j'aimerais te payer de sorte à ce que tu n'aies que moi comme client. Et idéalement que tu sois présente lorsque je rentre du travail, tu pourrais faire ce que tu veux quand je serais à l'hôpital. Enfin... sauf voir d'autres clients...

Krystal eut du mal à saisir ce dont il était question et toutes les implications de ce qu'il demandait. Elle eut le temps qu'un des serveurs reprenne les assiettes vides pour trouver quoi répondre.

-Tu as longuement réflechi à ça, n'est-ce pas ?

-Et bien, oui. Qu'y a-t-il de mal à cela ?

-Rien de mal, seulement cela ne va pas être possible.

-Pourquoi ?

Le serveur déposa sur la table leur plat de résistance : quenelles de brochet sauce Nantua pour elle et un filet d'agneau en croûte de truffe pour lui.

-Ce que j'aime dans mon travail, c'est la liberté qu'il me propose. Et toi... tu voudrais annhiler cette liberté ?

-C'est pas ce que je veux, non...

-Alors tu veux quoi ?

Edward hésita une fraction de seconde à répondre la vérité et comprit qu'il n'aurait peut-être plus l'opportunité d'être aussi franc. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de perdre le courage qu'il avait alors.

-C'est toi que je veux, Bella...

Il fit exprès d'utiliser le véritable prénom de la call-girl, de sorte à ce qu'elle comprenne ce qu'il cherchait véritablement. Mais ce n'eut pas l'effet escompté.

-Bella n'existe plus depuis bien longtemps. C'est Krystal maintenant, et pour longtemps. C'est à prendre ou à laisser. Ou tu m'acceptes moi, Krystal, call-girl, ou on cesse de se voir. La balle est dans ton camp, c'est à toi de voir ce que tu peux supporter et encaisser.

Le repas ne prenait pas la tournure qu'avait souhaitée Edward. Bien qu'il avait fait en sorte de ne pas trop se projeter dans cette conversation, il n'avait pourtant pas imaginé qu'elle puisse répondre négativement avec autant de ferveur et sans même prendre le temps d'y songer réellement.

-John... Si tu veux une femme qui t'attend à la maison, c'est une copine qu'il faut que tu te trouves, pas une prostituée...

Elle avait tenté d'adoucir sa voix, de sorte à ce qu'il le prenne le moins mal possible mais elle avait échoué. Edward eut l'impression de s'être fait percuter par un trente trois tonnes. Tous ses espoirs de vie commune avec elle venait de s'effondrer brutalement jusqu'à se crasher au sol.

Ils finirent leur plat dans un silence tendu. Dans les mêmes conditions, leur assiette furent débarassées et les desserts apportés. Croustillant de fraises des bois pour elle et Loukoum à la rose de Vence pour lui.

Une fois de plus, la présentation des assiettes avait de quoi mettre l'eau à la bouche, à tel point que les jeunes gens picorèrent dans l'assiette de l'autre avant d'entamer la dégustation de leur propre dessert.

-Dis moi, lança Krystal en tentant d'apaiser quelque peu la lourde ambiance qui régnait autour de la table, quelles sont les nouvelles de Murphy ?

-Murphy ? Il a intégré cette semaine le service de la morgue, et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que tu as eu une bonne idée, au moins là il ne risque plus de tuer qui que ce soit. Tu vois, tu ferais une formidable employée pour l'hôpital !

-Merci, mais ça ne m'intéresse pas. Je suis payée pour m'envoyer en l'air, tu ne me trouveras jamais meilleur travail que ça !

-Très bien, très bien, savourons notre dessert et ne revenons plus là dessus alors...

Ils revinrent sur le sujet _Murphy _plutôt que d'aborder un avenir qu'ils n'auraient pas ensemble. Le fait est que Murphy semblait avoir enfin trouvé sa voix et s'épanouissait dans le dernier des sous-sols du Virginia Mason. Parce qu'il connaissait plus que quiconque la majorité des erreurs médicales possibles, il réussissait à orienter chacune des autopsies du mieux possible.

Bien sûr, chaque décès au sein de l'hôpital n'était pas dû à une erreur, mais Murphy semblait être doué pour trouver les causes de la mort de chacun de ses visiteurs.

Evidemment, en tant qu'interne, il travaillait sous la supervision d'un titulaire, apprenait et retenait -enfin !- quantité de choses et avait alors la possibilité de s'épanouir dans son travail.

Tout le monde était satisfait du changement dans la carrière de Murphy : lui aimait ce qu'il faisait et donc le faisait bien. Son titulaire était content d'enseigner à quelqu'un qui n'était pas là par dépit et tous les médecins de chirurgie étaient soulagés de ne plus avoir à le superviser.

Les desserts furent terminés et les assiettes débarrassées. Les deux jeunes gens eurent un dernier regard pour la vue à couper le souffle sur le lac et quittèrent l'établissement gastronomique. Edward eut l'impression de partir sans payer et cela le dérangea autant que cela l'amusa. L'espace de quelques instants, il eut l'impression d'être voleur ou voyou.

Le voiturier, les voyant arriver, se mit rapidement à la recherche de la Yaris rose poudré et la conduisit jusqu'à l'entrée du restaurant, faisant en sorte que les clients n'aient pas à attendre trop longtemps.

Une fois la Yaris stationnée face à eux, Krystal et Edward durent affronter une fois de plus la pluie, dont l'intensité ne s'était pas amoindrie, jusqu'à s'engouffrer dans l'habitacle.

Le repas ne s'était pas tout à fait déroulé comme ils l'avaient prévu. Krystal qui avait eu peur d'entendre à nouveau parler de Tanya sans savoir quoi répondre avait dû admettre qu'il existait pire comme sujet de conversation pour un dîner en tête à tête.

Le trajet fut exécuté dans un silence seulement rompu par le bruit du chauffage et de la pluie battante. L'ambiance était pesante pour les deux passagers qui ne trouvaient aucun sujet de conversation à aborder.

Aussi, Edward préféra observer la pluie tomber sur la fenêtre passager et les lumières de la ville au travers plutôt que refaire un impaire. Il avait le sentiment d'avoir gâché leur repas et toute opportunité avec Krystal. Cela faisait des semaines, des mois, qu'il s'imaginait pouvoir construire quelque chose de fort et solide avec elle et voilà qu'en quelques phrases elle avait réduit à néant ses espoirs.

Sa surprise fut totale lorsqu'il se rendit compte de là où ils étaient, ou plutôt où ils n'étaient pas : il ne reconnut pas le quartier.

-Où sommes nous ?

-Nous sommes à Southwest. Répondit-elle avec un sourire mystérieux.

-Et que faisons nous à Southwest ? Questionna-t-il en tentant d'apercevoir quoi que ce soit au travers des vitres.

-Tu verras !

Krystal ne dit rien de plus et continua de conduire prudemment sous l'averse, jusqu'à enclencher son clignotant, signalant qu'elle allait tourner à droite. Au lieu de prendre la prochaine rue sur la droite, comme Edward s'y attendait, Krystal s'engouffra dans un parking souterrain.

Edward n'eut aucune idée de là où ils étaient mais préféra se taire que de poser quantité de questions. Au lieu de cela, totalement en confiance malgré le désastre de leur soirée, il se laissa conduire.

Elle stationna la Yaris sur une des places du parking, récupéra ses affaires et sortit de l'habitacle. Edward, avec quelques secondes de décalage, l'imita. Il trottina derrière elle pour ne pas être à la traîne, d'autant qu'il ne savait pas où il était.

Krystal appuya sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur et ils patientèrent ensemble sans un mot. Edward n'osa pas même la frôler tellement il avait peur de se faire percuter par un nouveau poids lourd.

Aussi, c'est dans une atmosphère plutôt lourde qu'ils entrèrent dans l'élévateur et attendirent jusqu'à ce que la montée ne s'arrête et que les portes s'ouvrent sur un _ding._

L'idée que Krystal l'ait conduit jusqu'au studio où elle exerçait sa profession traversa l'esprit du chirurgien. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était une bonne chose ou non. Bien sûr, il était curieux de voir à quoi cela ressemblait et où elle travaillait mais pénétrer dans ce studio avait un côté malsain qu'il n'était pas certain de pouvoir assumer.

Krystal, elle, pesait encore le pour et le contre. Jamais elle n'avait fait ce genre de chose pour qui que ce soit. Elle ne comptait, certes, pas mettre sa carrière en péril pour quiconque, cependant elle était à même de faire ce genre de chose pour quelqu'un qui comptait pour elle.

A la suite du repas, elle avait compris qu'elle et lui ne ressentaient pas les mêmes choses pour l'autre. Il n'avait pas réussi à garder la distance nécessaire dans les contrats avec une call-girl et Krystal ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était un peu de sa faute, elle se demanda si cela ne devrait pas être une nouvelle règle à ajouter aux cinq déjà établies... Prévenir chaque nouveau client qu'il ne doit pas s'attacher.

Cela étant, John avait réussi à obtenir une place spéciale dans la vie de la jeune femme. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle avait accouru aussi rapidement dans le service de neuro, lorsqu'Emmett le lui avait demandé. C'est également pour cette raison qu'elle avait gardé secret ses contrats avec lui et n'avait jamais évoqué à ses colocataires les contrats plus qu'originaux qu'elle effectuait pour lui.

Cependant, elle le voyait plus comme un petit frère à protéger que comme l'homme pour lequel elle mettrait un terme à sa carrière. Elle lui accordait autant d'intérêt qu'elle le faisait pour ses colocataires mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour s'enfermer dans un bureau, supporter d'avoir des collègues, des horaires à respecter.

Elle avait toujours détesté cela.

C'est la tête embrumée qu'elle dévérouilla la porte. Elle entra la première, de sorte à vérifier que tout soit en ordre puis s'assura du fait que John soit entré à son tour pour refermer derrière eux.

Edward ne sut pas où poser ses yeux. Il avait compris aussitôt après avoir franchi le seuil qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans le studio professionel de la jeune femme mais bel et bien au sein de la colocation.

En la suivant, Edward s'était retrouvé dans le vaste salon et eut du mal à saisir ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Les meubles étaient luxueux et bien agencés, preuve qu'au moins une des colocatrices avaient bon goût -et Edward se rappela que Krystal avait affirmé avoir été responsable de la décoration- cependant le mur opposé à la porte était du plus mauvais goût.

Un immense arc-en-ciel aux couleurs réglementaires mais flashy était peint sur toute la longueur du mur sur lequel n'était accroché ni photo ni cadre ni poster. Des dizaines de chats avaient été peints sur l'arc-en-ciel, tout du long. De plus, sur la moitié inférieur du mur, étaient dessinés différents paysages liés au monde Disney. Edward dut faire appel à de vieux souvenirs d'enfance pour reconnaître le chateau du prince dans _La Petite Sirène_, le rocher du _Roi lion, _Agrabah ou encore le chateau de la _Reine des neiges. _

Le mur était pour le moins original mais l'originalité n'est pas toujours une bonne chose.

Les yeux d'Edward lui piquaient. Il entra un peu dans le salon et découvrit que chacun des murs était ou couvert de photos diverses et variées ou peint de chats et de licornes à la crinière arc-en-ciel.

Il avait conscience que Krystal était unique en son genre, un peu perchée, mais n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle ait pu faire une décoration pareille. Cependant il n'avait pas fini d'être surpris.

Krystal lui fit signe de la suivre et il obéit. Ils traversèrent le salon dans sa largeur alors qu'elle lui faisait faire la visite des lieux. Elle lui expliqua que la cuisine se trouvait à gauche de l'entrée mais que comme rien d'intéressant ne s'y trouvait elle ne l'a lui avait pas montrée.

Elle lui présenta Durex qui, sortant de nulle part, était venu se frotter allègrement contre les mollets de celle qu'il considérait comme sa maîtresse.

Elle pointa une porte au fond du salon, à l'opposé du canapé et expliqua que c'était un couloir qui menait à la chambre de Candy.

Ils quittèrent le salon, en y laissant le chat qui avait totalement snobé le visiteur pour aller voir s'il avait encore des croquettes dans sa gamelle, pour entrer dans un couloir qui longeait le salon. Une porte se trouvait de chaque côté. Elle désigna la porte sur leur droite et indiqua que c'était les quartiers de Cassandre.

-Tes colocs ne sont pas là ?

-Visiblement non. Candy avait un rendez-vous et Cassandre doit traîner quelque part.

-Tu n'es pas inquiète de ne pas savoir où elle est ?

-C'est une grande fille tu sais… Fit-elle en s'adossant à la dernière porte avec un air enfantin sur le visage.

Edward comprit ce qu'il y avait derrière la dernière porte et s'interrogea sur la décoration qu'il pourrait y trouver.

Krystal, tout en se demandant si ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire était réellement une bonne idée, ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et s'effaça pour le laisser entrer.

Il avait eu raison de se méfier. Sur le mur où se situait la tête de lit, une immense licorne était peinte et pailletée, représentée cabrée. Edward devait avouer que Krystal avait un joli coup de pinceau, la chimère était tout en muscles, imposante et incroyablement réaliste, à ceci près que c'était une licorne.

-Je te présente Pop Corn la licorne. Fit Krystal en désignant sa peinture.

-Pop Corn la licorne ? Sérieusement ?

-Bah oui !

Si Edward était partiellement sidéré, il appréciait également cela. Malgré sa profession et les difficultés qu'elle avait dû rencontrer dans sa carrière, Krystal avait su garder son âme d'enfant et cela lui plaisait beaucoup.

Il laissa son regard parcourir l'intégralité de la pièce, s'arrêtant sur la parure de lit rose fuchsia représentant elle aussi une licorne cabrée. Des petits cœurs turquoises l'entouraient. Les yeux d'Edward se posèrent sur chacune des peluches plus ou moins énormes qui meublaient la pièce. Aussi, il ne remarqua quasiment pas le bureau de la jeune femme et les étagères qui l'encadraient. Elles coulaient sous des livres traitant de finance, management ou économie.

Il vit deux portes ouvertes, opposées à celle de l'entrée de la pièce. Dans l'entrebâillement de l'une d'elles, il aperçut une salle de bain grise et blanche, simple mais d'une propreté qui ne laissait aucun doute mais ce fut la troisième porte qui l'interpella.

Il se permit de la franchir. Un dressing de la taille de sa propre chambre s'offrit à sa vue. Aucune licorne n'avait sa place à l'intérieur. Au contraire, tout semblait être ultra sérieux à l'intérieur.

Un parquet quasiment noir avait trouvé sa place au sol et donnait une ambiance presque classe. Le plafond, ponctué de spot était d'un blanc immaculé et Edward repéra même l'arrivée d'une VMC. Seul le mur où se situait la porte était épargné par les étagères et penderies, le reste de la pièce était succession de vêtements, à tel point qu'Edward dut admettre ne jamais avoir vu autant de vêtements chez un particulier.

Cela étant, il devait admettre que tout était impeccablement rangé, comme si chaque habit avait une place prédéfinie et c'était le cas.

Un pouf carré noir à strass se trouvait au centre de la pièce.

Edward se permit de faire le tour des penderies jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que tout les vêtements présents n'avaient pas pour but d'être portés en ville. Le costume du petit chaperon rouge ou la tenue du soubrette laissèrent leur place à des tenues osées en latex ou encore en cuir.

Interrogatif, il se tourna vers la jeune femme en haussant un sourcil. Cependant la véritable surprise était alors face à lui, dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Krystal, entièrement nue, se tenait appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte.

**oh oh ! La soirée prendrait-elle un nouveau tournant ? 0:-)**

**Je veux vos hypothèèèèèèses ! **


	25. Chapitre 24 - Souffrir

**Coucou les fiiilles ! *-***

**Momo6 : C'est vrai qu'Edward n'a pas beaucoup de chance... je n'ai pas vraiment été sympa avec lui sur cette fic... Peut-être que ça ira mieux dans ce chapitre... ou non XD **

**C'est sûr que s'ils passent à l'acte, elle ne le verra plus comme un grand frère XDXD**

**La menace Volturis... je dirai rien... 0:-)**

**Dans ce chapitre, il va se passer pleins de choses... alors accrochez vous ^^Dédicace à **_**apfeltorte **_**qui a deviné il y a bien longtemps pourquoi Krystal est nue dans son appart :-P**

**Le rated est M, vous vous en rappelez ? Je décline toute responsabilité vis à vis de certaines âmes sensibles 0:-)**

**Pardon d'avance...**

**Chapitre 24 - Souffrir**

_Krystal, entièrement nue, se tenait appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte._

Les yeux d'Edward s'écarquillèrent. Il l'avait imaginée un grand nombre de fois ainsi mais la réalité avait rattrapé son imagination, et de loin. Il ne savait où poser ses yeux tellement il la trouvait magnifique.

Ses cheveux détachés et ondulés tombaient lourdement sur sa poitrine, sans rien cacher de ses seins galbés qu'Edward aimait tant. Son ventre était plat et pâle, invitation aux caresses et baisers. Sa taille était délicatement marquée sans que ses côtes ne soient marquées pour autant.

Le regard d'Edward continua de cheminer sur les courbes de la jeune femme jusqu'à se poser sur le triangle que formait le haut de ses cuisses finement musclées. Sa pilosité était fine et discrète, appelant à la découverte de qui restait caché à sa vue.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Tu disais vouloir être à part… et bien voilà. Tu es le premier de mes contacts à mettre les pieds chez moi. Et tu es le premier et le seul à qui je propose de coucher gratuitement. Fit-elle en s'éloignant du chambranle.

D'un pas félin, sensuel, elle se rapprocha de lui alors qu'il eut du mal à déglutir.

-Pourquoi ? Fut la seule chose qu'il réussit à prononcer.

-Tu m'as dit vouloir ma liberté et je ne peux pas te l'offrir. Je me suis battue trop longtemps pour réussir à l'obtenir. En revanche, cela, je peux te le donner.

Elle s'était suffisamment approchée pour pouvoir laisser la pulpe de ses doigts courir le long du bras du chirurgien jusqu'à se saisir de sa main qu'elle posa sur sa propre hanche, comme si elle avait compris qu'il ne ferait pas le premier pas de lui-même.

La main de Krystal parcourut le bras du médecin dans le sens inverse jusqu'à frôler son épaule puis se loger sur sa nuque. Sa main exerça une pression suffisante pour le faire se baisser jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse enfin s'emparer de ses lèvres.

Bien qu'Edward ne répondit pas à son baiser instantanément, elle y mit toute la passion qu'elle pouvait. Aussi, elle mordilla ses lèvres avant de frayer à sa langue un accès pour atteindre la cavité buccale du médecin.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Edward prit alors part au baiser. Sa main que Krystal avait posée sur sa propre hanche se referma sur la chair de la jeune femme alors que son autre main vint se poser à la base de son crâne, avant que ses doigts ne se referment sur ses cheveux qu'il tira.

Edward accueillit la langue de Krystal avec la sienne, inaugurant une bataille des plus sensuelles. Leurs corps se rapprochèrent jusqu'à être collés l'un à l'autre. Leur souffle se mélaient, erratiques, sonores.

Leur rythme cardiaque s'affolaient à mesure que les contacts entre leur corps les éléctrisaient.

Krystal se fit la réflexion qu'elle avait eu raison de penser que la prochaine fois qu'ils allaient se voir serait d'autant plus érotique. Ceci étant, si Krystal perdait pied, ce n'était pas le cas d'Edward qui eut un sursaut et la repoussa avec douceur.

-Ce ne va pas être possible...

-Quoi ?

Les yeux de krystal s'exorbitèrent. Elle avait l'habitude qu'il la rejette et que cela lui fasse mal, seulement elle avait cru que cette soirée serait la bonne. Même si l'invitation au Canlis s'était faite sans arrière pensée, elle avait été l'occasion qu'ils se voient dans d'autres circonstances qui auraient pu mener à une meilleure conclusion. Mais non.

-Je ne coucherais pas avec toi, même si je suis très touché par le fait que tu m'aies montré où tu vis.

-Mais tu veux quoi à la fin ?

Krystal fit quelques pas en arrière, blessée dans son amour propre. Elle ne s'était jamais autant livrée à qui que ce soit, autant mise à nue, et lui la rejettait, encore.

-Tu ne comprends donc pas que ce n'est pas ton corps que je veux mais ton coeur ?

-Oh ! Arrête un peu de faire ton poète, tu crois que je n'ai pas senti que tu me voulais ?

Le ton de la jeune femme montait, à mesure que sa colère grandissait. Edward se surprit alors à ne pas la craindre et à tenir bon.

-Ne porte pas crédit aux réactions de mon corps mais à mes mots. Je ne coucherai pas avec toi. Je veux bien plus que ça. Je te veux toi, entièrement et égoïstement. Pas... Pas une demie mesure de consolation.

-Consolation ? Coucher avec moi c'est une consolation ?

-Arrête... Tenta Edward qui ne savait comment se dépétrer de cette situation. Tu sais ce que je veux dire... Rhabille toi, s'il te plaît...

Piquée dans son amour propre et humiliée comme elle ne l'avait jamais été jusque là, elle fit volt face et quitta son dressing en claquant fermement la porte. Elle savait que cela ne servait à rien, qu'il y avait une poignée à l'intérieur et que la seule chose qu'elle avait réussi à faire était un énorme bruit sourd, mais elle avait eu besoin d'une sortie théâtrale, comme si cela pouvait ramasser les derniers morceaux de son orgueil tombé au sol.

Elle se saisit de ses sous-vêtements et de sa robe pliés sur son lit puis de son sac et ses chaussures et quitta sa chambre pour se rhabiller une fois dans le salon, de sorte à mettre un minimum de distance avec John.

Alors qu'elle se débattait pour accrocher les agrafes de son soutien gorge, son sang bouillait. John l'insuportait. Elle avait aimé son côté marginal et le fait de n'être invitée que pour un dîner et une nuit complète, seulement le temps s'était écoulé et il était temps de passer à autre chose.

Bien sûr, elle comprenait, depuis peu, qu'il avait vécu un véritable traumatisme, mais cela commençait à dater et elle trouvait qu'il était temps qu'il reprenne sa vie en main. Elle avait cru qu'il était suffisamment en confiance avec elle pour se lancer, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Et comme n'importe quelle femme, Krystal prenait le refus comme une offense, le signe que quelque chose n'allait pas chez elle. Hors, sa profession avait développé chez elle un égo qui ne supportait pas les rejets, encore moins s'ils sont répétés.

Une fois vêtue, elle récupéra son portable toujours éteint, prit une veste, s'assura d'avoir ses clés et quitta l'appartement, sans même se soucier de John ou de savoir comment est-ce qu'il rentrerait chez lui.

Edward, lui, resta hébété longuement dans le dressing, sans tout à fait comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Les choses auraient pu bien se passer mais il avait l'impression d'avoir tout gâché lors du diner en la repoussant dans ses retranchements.

Pour une fois qu'il avait osé se lancer, il avait tout fait à l'envers.

Avec la ferme impression de ne pas être à sa place, il quitta le dressing puis la chambre sans cesser de regarder de droite à gauche. Il avait peur d'être surpris par une des colocataires ou bien par Krystal elle-même, bien qu'il avait entendu la porte d'entrée être claquée.

Il traversa le salon et eut un ultime regard pour la fresque des plus originales. Il se demanda ce qui avait bien pu traverser l'esprit de Krystal le jour où elle l'avait peinte.

En se faisant le plus discret possible, Edward quitta l'appartement. Il n'était pas du genre à fouiller dans des affaires qui ne sont pas les siennes, de fait, il ne s'était attardé nulle part. Il prit l'ascenseur jusqu'à arriver au rez-de-chaussée et quitta l'immeuble pour se retrouver dans une partie de la ville qu'il ne connaissait pas, sous une pluie toujours battante et sans avoir de quoi se protéger de l'eau.

Il tenta de s'orienter comme il le put et essaya de partir en direction du Nord, de sorte à retrouver quelque chose qu'il pourrait reconnaître. L'idée d'utiliser le GPS de son téléphone n'effleura même pas son esprit tant il était perturbé par la soirée qui venait de se passer.

Il n'avait eu le temps de faire que quelques pas que ses vêtements étaient déjà imbibés d'eau et que ses chaussures se gorgaient de pluie. Une fois de plus, il se maudit d'avoir été aussi lourd avec la jeune femme.

Après deux heures de marche, alors qu'il était frigorifié et pestait tout seul, Edward reconnut enfin là où il se situait, malgré le faible éclairage dans la nuit, et put s'orienter plus convenablement.

C'est alors qu'il savait enfin comment rentrer chez lui qu'il sentit son portable vibrer dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Depuis Baltimore, depuis Tanya, Edward avait énormément de difficultés avec les téléphones. Les portables représentaient, à ses yeux, un lien social direct, ne permettant pas la distance qu'offraient les messages ou, au pire, une conversation en face à face qui peut être ponctuée de silence.

Aussi, Edward sortit son téléphone de sa poche, sans l'intention de répondre pour autant, mais pour voir qui cherchait à le joindre. Il avait espéré que ce soit Krystal qui regrettait la façon dont s'était conclue leur soirée mais c'est le nom de Jasper qui était affiché sur son écran.

Il refusa la communication et lui envoya aussitôt un message.

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

_-J'arrive pas à joindre Williamson et on a besoin d'un neuro aux urgences. Tu es dispo ?_

_-Laisse moi le temps de trouver un taxi et je serai là dans trente minutes. _

_-Ok. On lance les imageries en attendant._

_-Comment ça se fait qu'il y ait des patients aux urgences ?_

_-Il y a eu un carambolage sur l'autoroute, tous les hôpitaux de la ville nous ont demandé l'ouvrir le service._

_-Ca s'annonce bien..._

Edward rempocha son téléphone et chercha vainement une bouche de métro. Bredouille, il trouva une autre solution.

Il dut héler quatre taxis avant de réussir à en stopper un. Il se jeta quasiment sur la banquette arrière et annonçant à la va-vite l'adresse de l'hôpital au chauffeur qui voyait d'un mauvais œil le fait que son nouveau client allait tremper la banquette arrière. Seulement le conducteur avait eu peu de clients dernièrement et sa fille aînée s'apprêtait à se marier, de fait il fallait faire entrer de l'argent, et ce même les soirs de pluie, au risque d'abîmer ses sièges.

Il se mit en route à travers la ville, les essais glaces balayant le pare brise à toute vitesse.

Edward avait accueilli presque avec soulagement la requête de Jasper, travailler lui permettrait de ne pas penser au désastre de sa soirée. Le fait que Krystal ait préféré partir de son propre appartement était significatif de son agacement et de son ressentiment, seulement il n'avait pas pu faire autrement.

Il se trouvait nul et obsolète mais il voulait plus que du sexe. Et il n'était pas certain de pouvoir coucher juste _comme ça. _Le fait de devoir aimer sa partenaire pour pouvoir faire ce genre de chose s'imposa enfin à lui. Il s'était caché derrière un grand nombre d'excuses mais la vérité était là.

Seulement il ignorait si c'était une question d'éducation ou si c'était ses propres expériences et échecs qui l'avaient poussé à cela. Il s'interrogea pour savoir dans quelle mesure ce qu'il avait vécu avec Tanya pouvait influer sur sa vie sexuelle et amoureuse.

Il ne savait même plus si à un moment donné il avait couché avec elle sans l'aimer. Est-ce que sans l'incident de Baltimore il aurait été du genre à pouvoir avoir des aventures, comme le faisait Jasper ? Il l'ignorait.

Tout ce qu'il savait était le fait qu'aimer Krystal ne lui suffisait pas, il avait besoin d'être aimé en retour pour pouvoir participer à quelque chose de plus intime. Aussi, à la lumière de la catastrophe qu'avait été la soirée, Edward avait compris que cela n'arriverait jamais.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées quand le taxi stoppa devant le Virginia Mason. Le chirurgien revint à la réalité quand la ville cessa de défiler au travers de la fenêtre passager, illuminée timidement par le soleil qui tentait de percer au travers des nuages. Il régla sa course, remercia le chauffeur, qui ne répondit rien de plus qu'un grommèlement, et quitta l'habitacle confortable pour retrouver la pluie drue et froide.

Il se précipita au travers du parking jusqu'à pénétrer au sein de l'hôpital.

Durant les trois années qui l'avaient vu évoluer, Edward avait considéré le Virginia Mason comme étant son havre de paix, le lieu où rien ne pouvait lui arriver, là où il redevenait maître de lui-même et où il pouvait contrôler tout ce qu'il se passait.

Hors, depuis l'hospitalisation du mari de Tanya, le Virginia Mason avait perdu son côté protecteur. C'est donc avec les épaules inconsciemment voûtées qu'Edward rejoignit d'un pas rapide le service des urgences, toujours dans le costume qu'il avait décidé de porter pour le dîner. Il se lava méticuleusement les mains à un des lavabos du service en effervescence avant de se saisir d'une surblouse qu'il enfila de sorte à assurer un minimum d'hygiène au patient qu'il était venu rejoindre.

Il prit quelques instants pour observer la fourmilière qu'était le service, de sorte à deviner là où il pourrait être utile, puis se dirigea vers la borne d'accueil pour demander à l'infirmière du triage où se trouvait le Docteur Withlock.

Il apprit que Jasper et son patient étaient déjà partis au bloc, aussi il fit demi tour et, d'un pas pressé, rejoignit l'étage opératoire. Il observa chaque bloc depuis le sas d'hygiène jusqu'à trouver son ami.

Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie et quelques internes s'affairaient autour d'un patient étendu sur la table. Étant donné la présence de Rosalie, Edward en déduit que c'était une femme.

Methodiquement, il se lava les mains et avant-bras en observant ce qu'il se passait au sein du bloc, seulement son poste d'observation ne lui permettait pas de deviner de quoi il s'agissait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? Fit-il après avoir suivi le protocole d'hygiène, en pénétrant dans le bloc, alors que l'une des infirmières de bloc lui passait une paire de gants stériles.

C'est l'interne Stinson qui présenta le cas :

-Jeune femme retrouvée inconsciente dans une ruelle, lacérations abdominales et sur l'intérieur des cuisses. Glasgow à six, TA huit-six. Asymétrie pulmonaire. Concernant la neuro, trauma crânien et mydriase à droite.

Il prit sa respiration et poursuivit :

-Le kit de viol est positif.

Nombre des médecins grimacèrent à l'évocation du résultat du kit de viol. Tous avaient de la peine pour la patiente. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle avait passé un sale quart d'heure, d'autant plus que lors que Rosalie avait effectué les analyses et prélèvements pour le kit de viol, il lui était apparu évident que la jeune femme ne s'était pas faite pénétrer que de manières traditionnelles.

De fait, étant donné les lésions internes, les pieds de la patiente avaient dû être placés dans des étriers de sorte à ce que Rosalie puisse recoudre plan par plan les lacérations vaginales dont la patiente avait été victime.

Une blouse lui avait été mise à la suite des prélèvements et du sang avait rapidement imbibé le tissu sur plusieurs endroits. D'où il était, Edward voyait très nettement les traces de sang qui maculaient le haut de ses cuisses ainsi que les lacérations qui les barraient. La peau de la patiente semblait ainsi diaphane.

Les tubes de la respiration artificielle cachaient une partie de son visage mais malgré cela, Edward put se rendre compte que ses traits étaient fins et délicats, sa bouche pulpeuse sans l'être trop pour autant.

Des cheveux longs et bruns étaient entortillés sous la charlotte qui lui avait été mise, ils étaient rendus raides et amalgamés par le sang coagulé.

Son œil droit était entouré d'un hématome sombre, pigmenté de rouge, bleu et noir. Il commençait à atteindre l'aile de son nez. L'orbite était probablement fracturé.

Sa lèvre inférieure, dont la couleur carmin contrastait avec la pâleur cadavérique de sa peau, était fendue en son centre.

Edward ne put le voir mais, sous les coups répétés, la patiente avait eu ses deux incisives supérieures de brisées.

Des marques violacées barraient son cou, preuve évidente de strangulations.

Des ecchymoses sur ses bras et ses cuisses représentaient de véritables nuanciers dignes des meilleurs magasins de décoration. Son poignet droit à lui tout seul présentait un dégradé de couleurs bleue à noire.

Soudainement, alors qu'Edward observait les clichés affichés sur les négatoscopes, les motiteurs s'affolèrent.

-Sa PIC a doublé !

-Je débute une craniotomie !

Il y avait urgence à créer une fenêtre dans le crâne de sorte à faire baisser la pression intra-craniène.

Cela ne servirait à rien que Jasper travaille à endiguer le pneumothorax, qu'Emmett tente de stabiliser le poignet fracturé à plusieurs reprises, et que Rosalie reconstruise les parois vaginales de la patiente si elle se retrouvait en état de mort cérébrale.

Alors qu'Edward prenait place au niveau de la tête de la patiente, pendant que deux des infirmières de bloc étaient en train de lui raser ses cheveux, de sorte à dégager le champ opératoire, après avoir retiré la charlotte de sa tête, Stinson, qui n'avait cessé de trépigner en suivant la méthodologie d'Emmett, lança une information qui déstabilisa Edward.

-Il fait pas bon être une pute !

-Rien ne te dit que s'en était une ! Lança Rosalie avec véhémence avant même qu'Edward ne puisse chercher à comprendre.

-Vous avez vu comme moi comment elle était habillée !

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'une femme est vêtue d'une robe sexy que ça fait d'elle une pute ! Tu sais, Stinson, une femme peut s'habiller de manière sexy uniquement parce que ça lui fait plaisir, et non pour plaire à un homme.

-Oui mais ses chaussures… ?

-Mais les chaussures c'est la même chose, bordel ! Tonna Rosalie en éloignant ses instruments du vagin de la patiente, exposé à l'aide d'un spéculum. Chaque femme devrait être libre de porter ce qu'elle souhaite sans que quiconque ne se permette d'émettre de tels jugements !

Edward, scalpel à la main, ne put s'empêcher de fixer le visage tuméfié de la patiente. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver une ressemblance entre la patiente et Krystal, et pas seulement parce que la jeune femme étendue sur la table était suspectée par un interne d'être une prostituée.

La fracture par enfoncement du plancher de l'orbite dont Edward allait devoir s'occuper après avoir réglé l'hypertension intracrânienne déformait et colorait suffisamment le visage de la patiente pour qu'une identification soit rendue compliquée, de même que l'assistance respiratoire et le fait que ses cheveux soient nappés de sang puis partiellement rasés n'aidaient pas à identifier ou non la patiente.

-Elle était vêtue comment ? Interrogea Edward dont la main droite, tenant le scalpel, commençait à trembler. Cependant, il avait gardé suffisamment de lucidité pour rester conscient du fait qu'il ne devait pas attirer l'attention sur lui ou Krystal, aussi il ajouta : Quitte à débattre sur sa tenue, je veux des arguments !

Son explication fut convaincante, d'autant plus que chacun était concentré sur la tâche qui lui incombait.

-Elle portait une petite robe noire ultra moulante et super courte. Ses escarpins avaient une hauteur de talons comme je n'en ai jamais vue. Mais c'est pas tant sa tenue que les blessures qui me font penser à une pute : ce n'est pas n'importe qui qui se fait violer par la lame d'un couteau !

La robe courte et moulante ainsi que les talons vertigineux furent comme une ampoule qui s'illuminait dans l'esprit d'Edward : c'était exactement la tenue qu'avait portée Krystal lors de leur dîner.

Plus motivé que jamais à sauver sa patiente, il incisa la peau de la tête de la jeune femme.

Il savait pertinemment qu'un chirurgien n'avait pas le droit d'opérer un de ses proches mais, pour autant, il se fichait de cette règle. Si quelqu'un devait opérer le cerveau de Krystal, ce serait lui et personne d'autre.

A mesure qu'il créait une fenêtre dans son crâne, il regretta de ne pas avoir passé la fin de sa soirée avec elle, sans quoi les choses auraient été bien différentes. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que sans cela elle ne serait pas étendue sur la table du bloc.

-Stinson, au lieu de créer des ragots sur nos patients, fit Edward à la recherche d'informations et voulant faire payer à l'interne l'emploi du mot « pute », renseignes toi pour savoir si elle a un portable et fouille le à la recherche d'un numéro à contacter en cas d'urgence.

Déçu et se sentant victime d'injustice, Stinson quitta le bloc pour retirer ses gants, sa surblouse, son masque puis son calot avec des gestes brusques. Bien sûr, il fallait contacter les proches des patients et connaître au moins leur identité, d'autant plus que la Police avait été prévenue et allait devoir mettre un nom sur la patiente, pour autant, Stinson partait du principe que ce n'était pas son rôle à lui, ni à aucun autre interne.

Ce n'était pas en fouillant dans le répertoire d'un portable qu'il allait devenir un meilleur chirurgien.

Il se dirigea vers le bureau des infirmières de bloc et, maussade, prit la parole :

-Bonjour. On est en train d'opérer la jeune femme victime d'agression, il avait pris soin de ne pas parler d'elle comme étant une prostituée, ayant conscience que cela s'était avéré être source de problème au sein du bloc, et j'aurais besoin de vérifier ses affaires personnelles.

-Oui, remplissez ça avant.

L'infirmière posa un feuillet sur la borne qui les séparait.

-C'est pour quoi ça ?

-Pour garder une trace de votre fouille dans ses affaires, pour la police.

-Je vois.

Une fois de plus, Stinson trouva cela vexant. Non seulement ce n'était pas son rôle mais en plus on ne lui faisait pas confiance…

Pour autant, il remplit consciencieusement le formulaire, renseignant son identité, sa fonction au sein du Virginia Mason et le motif de sa demande d'accès aux affaires personnelles de la patiente qui avait été inscrite en tant que patiente par un numéro de série, au même titre que de la marchandise dans une usine.

Une fois fait, et après que l'infirmière eut contrôlé le formulaire, elle lui remit une paire de gants stériles afin de ne pas ajouter ses empreintes à celles, potentielles, de l'agresseur ainsi que le sac en plastique en question. Stinson mit ses gants puis détacha le rabat adhésif tout en espérant trouver à l'intérieur une liasse de billets qui confirmerait l'hypothèse qu'il avait émise sur la profession de la patiente mais il n'en fut rien.

En revanche il mit la main sur le portable. Il referma le sac avant de le rendre à l'infirmière afin qu'elle puisse le remettre en place.

Toujours ganté, Stinson appuya sur le bouton _on_ de l'appareil, sur la tranche droite. Une fois mis sous tension, l'appareil afficha l'écran d'accueil et ses puces qui patientaient en l'attente du dessin d'un modèle qui déverrouillerait le téléphone.

Stinson se sentit bête. Il tenta de dessiner un carré. Bien que le portable ne se formalisa pas de l'usage d'un gant, il afficha le message _Modèle incorrect dessiné. _

-Je fais quoi moi ? Demanda de façon rhétorique l'interne.

-Voyez avec le service info…

-Ah ben oui !

Encore une fois, Stinson se sentit bête. Évidemment que c'était le rôle du service informatique !

L'interne récupéra une nouvelle pochette plastique, cette fois bien plus petite, et y glissa le téléphone, de sorte à ne pas prendre le risque d'altérer les éventuelles preuves qu'il portait ainsi qu'une nouvelle paire de gants stériles pour l'ingénieur

L'étudiant quitta l'étage des blocs pour s'enfoncer dans les sous-sols. Il fut surpris, une fois à destination, de ne pas avoir affaire aux nerds binoclards et boutonneux qu'il avait imaginés. Les ingénieurs avaient l'air des plus normaux, abordables et sympathiques.

Cependant Stinson fut étonné de voir pour la première fois du personnel hospitalier vêtu en civil.

-Vous vous êtes perdu ? Fit, d'un air blagueur, un des six employés du service. Chacun était assis derrière deux écrans, de manière tout à fait détendue alors que le son d'une des radios locales était diffusé dans la pièce.

-J'ai besoin d'accéder au portable de l'un de nos patients.

-Hum ? Pourquoi cela ? Interrogea l'ingénieur en haussant un sourcil.

-Et bien… pour que l'on puisse lui rendre son identité et prévenir ses proches.

-Il a quoi votre patient ?

-Non mais c'est quoi ces questions ?

Stinson commençait à se lasser de sa journée et du fait que rien n'allait. Cependant il ne s'était pas attendu à la réponse de l'un des ingénieurs :

-Si vous saviez le nombre d'employés qui nous demandent de pirater le téléphone de leur conjoint...

Stinson haussa les sourcils, partagé entre le fait, qu'une fois de plus, on ne lui fasse pas confiance, et le manque de respect dont faisaient preuve les employés de l'hôpital en formulant une telle demande.

-Alors déjà je suis interne donc je n'ai ni vie sociale ni copine, et donc aucun téléphone à faire surveiller, ensuite notre patiente est ouverte de tous les côtés, quatre chirurgiens et autant d'internes sont en train d'essayer de la maintenir en vie alors si, de votre côté, vous pouvez faire votre boulot, ça serait sympathique.

Ce fut aux ingénieurs de se sentir bêtes. Ils avaient tellement l'habitude que leurs capacités à maîtriser les technologies soient détournées à des fins pas vraiment correctes qu'ils avaient oublié, qu'à certains moments, ils pouvaient alors un rôle qui dépassait celui de la maintenance informatique.

Le premier des ingénieurs à lui avoir parlé tendit la main pour recevoir le téléphone mais Stinson lui remit avant toute chose la paire de gants.

-La Police va s'en mêler alors ca serait mieux de ne pas mettre vos empreintes dessus.

-Effectivement ! Il eut un sourire en coin et accepta les gants avant de les enfiler.

Ensuite, il se saisit du téléphone et décacheta la pochette plastique. Il tenait, au creux de sa main, le portable avec autant de précautions que s'il s'était agit de la manette de la dernière console sortie par Sony.

A l'aide de l'un des cordons USB qu'il stockait dans l'un des tiroirs de son bureau, il relia le téléphone à son ordi avant de pianoter des choses qui resteraient à jamais obscures aux yeux de Stinson.

-Je suis dans son téléphone ! Vous avez besoin de quoi ?

-Vous pouvez voir si dans son répertoire il y a un numéro identifié comme étant à joindre en cas d'urgence ?

Une fois de plus, il pianota jusqu'à trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

-J'ai deux numéros identifiés uniquement comme étant "En cas d'urgence", pas de nom.

-Tant pis, je prends quand même.

Ainsi, l'ingénieur sortit son bloc note papier qu'il n'utilisait jamais, préférant tout ce qui était numérique, et y nota les deux numéros en question.

Stinson le remercia, lui et ses collègues, et quitta le service informatique après avoir récupéré le téléphone remis dans sa pochette. Il s'interrogea pour savoir d'où est-ce qu'il pourrait contacter les fameux numéros et décida que la cage d'escaliers était le meilleur des endroits : les services étaient trop bruyants et la cafétéria en plein rush. De fait les escaliers étaient ce qu'il y avait de plus calme.

Aussi, en remontant en direction de l'étage des blocs, Stinson s'arrêta sur un palier, entre deux étages et se saisit de son propre téléphone et du post-it. Il composa le premier des numéros et tomba sur le répondeur, annoncé par une voix préenregistrée qui ne fit que répéter stupidement le numéro composé, comme si la personne qui venait de le composer avait le réflexe de mettre immédiatement son téléphone sur haut parleur afin de vérifier si le numéro énoncé était bien celui noté ailleurs, d'autant plus que depuis l'air des smartphones, les numéros sont préenregistrés.

Tout en maugréant intérieurement, il parla dans le vide :

-Bonjour. Je suis le Docteur Stinson, interne à l'hôpital Virginia Mason. Nous avons admis aux urgences puis amené au bloc une jeune femme ayant désigné votre numéro de téléphone comme étant à joindre en cas d'urgence. Malheureusement elle n'est pas en état de communiquer son identité ni la vôtre. Du coup si vous pouviez me contacter, sur le numéro qui s'est affiché sur votre téléphone, de sorte à ce que l'on puisse lui rendre son identité.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de reprendre :

-Sachez également qu'elle ne va pas bien, pas bien du tout. Il serait bon pour tous que vous veniez rapidement au Virginia Mason.

Il raccrocha avec la sensation d'avoir une boule au ventre. La patiente était dans un tel mauvais état que l'interne n'était pas certain qu'elle soit toujours en vie lorsque les personnes détentrices des numéros à contacter en cas d'urgence arriveraient.

Il contacta le second numéro et, une fois de plus, fut accueilli par la messagerie et une voix préenregistrée qui, à nouveau, ne communiqua aucun nom mais seulement le numéro qu'il venait de composer.

Il tint à peu près le même discours avant de raccrocher.

Stinson alla remettre le téléphone de la patiente dans le sac plastique qui contenait ses affaires et dut signer un nouveau formulaire pour cela.

Il put enfin retourner au sein du bloc. Stinson ne l'avait pas remarqué plus tôt, certainement parce qu'il n'avait pas eu littéralement suffisamment de recul, mais les chirurgiens étaient répartis autour de la patiente selon les quatre points cardinaux : le Docteur Hale-McCarty au sud et le Docteur Cullen au nord, le Docteur Withlock à l'est et le Docteur McCarty à l'ouest.

Stinson trouva cela assez marrant à voir.

Il vit que les constantes de la patiente étaient stables bien que faibles. C'était une bonne chose même si cela n'assurait pas une issue favorable pour autant.

Il expliqua avoir trouvé deux numéros et avoir laissé un message sur chacun des répondeurs puis il reprit sa place au côté du Docteur McCarty et l'observa faire. Même si ce n'était pas la spécialité qui le passionnait le plus, il adorait observer la chirurgie orthopédique.

Ce n'était certes pas la spécialité d'Emmett, mais le titulaire d'orthopédie était plus demandé que lui aux urgences à cause du carambolage sur l'autoroute. Comme le traumatologue avait été formé à la réduction des fractures et reconstructions osseuses, il avait pris place au côté du poignet brisé de la jeune femme.

Il aimait la polyvalence que lui offrait sa spécialisation, il ne se lassait de ce travail, ne faisait jamais deux fois la même chose et adorait ça. La routine n'existait pas en traumatologie. Ce n'était pas comme la chirurgie générale qu'il trouvait extrêmement répétitive et Emmett ne regrettait en rien son choix de carrière.

Le fait de pouvoir opérer avec sa femme et ses meilleures amis était ce qui l'avait motivé à opérer la patiente, en plus de son professionnalisme. C'était pour lui, pour eux, comme une fête étudiante : ne manquait que la bière pourquoi pas un barbecue.

Il leur a fallu réanimer la patiente dont le cœur, fatigué par ses blessures et la chirurgie, s'était mis à fibriller sans préavis. Ils avaient dû masser son cœur, passer de l'adrénaline et défibriller. Elle s'était finalement stabilisée mais Edward restait choqué. Il tentait de se focaliser sur autre chose que l'identité de la patiente mais n'y arrivait pas. Il avait la quasi certitude qu'il était question de Krystal.

Alors qu'il cherchait encore et toujours le vaisseau qui s'était rompu, il fut interrompu par la voix d'une des infirmières de bloc qui jusque là remplissait des dossiers depuis la borne d'accueil du service.

-Une personne est là pour votre patiente. Fit-elle dans l'interphone depuis la galerie.

-Je m'en occupe ! Fit Jasper qui avait fini de rendre aux poumons leur fonction. Je vous laisse refermer ? Demanda-t-il rhétoriquement à Pedro Sanchez, l'interne qui le suivait pour la journée.

Bien évidemment, Sanchez hocha la tête comme s'il avait été un enfant auquel on aurait demandé s'il avait voulu ouvrir ses cadeaux de Noël en avance.

Naturellement, les infirmières allaient superviser la fermeture du site chirurgical et les sutures, les autres chirurgiens étaient là en cas de problème, mais c'était un honneur pour l'interne de pouvoir prendre part ainsi à l'intervention.

Jasper passa par le sas d'hygiène, retira sa surblouse, ses gants, son masque puis son calot avant de se laver méticuleusement les mains et avant-bras. D'un rapide coup d'œil, il vérifia l'absence de tâche de sang sur son pantalon et ses chaussures puis quitta le sas pour rejoindre les couloirs qu'il longea jusqu'à rejoindre le lieu d'attente des familles.

Avec le carambolage, la plupart des fauteuils étaient occupés de proches des patients en train de se faire opérer mais puisque l'un des blocs n'avait toujours pas pu être réouvert, ils n'étaient pas tous pris. Bien souvent, cette zone était aussi blindée que les métros new yorkais un soir de quatre juillet mais ce n'était pas le cas ce jour-là.

Le regard de Jasper balaya la zone d'attente et son instinct fit stopper ses yeux sur une jeune femme debout, à part, quelque peu éloignée des fauteuils, occupée à faire les cent pas.

Elle semblait encore plus nerveuse que chacune des autres personnes qui patientaient. Ses yeux avaient l'air de faire des aller-retour dans les couloirs, attendant visiblement d'être rejointe, probablement par un médecin de sorte à obtenir des informations.

Ses cheveux courts étaient agités à chacun de ses pas nerveux alors que la tunique blanche et transparente qu'elle portait par-dessus un mini short suivait chacun de ses mouvements.

Malgré sa petite taille, elle ressemblait à une ballerine évoluant sur scène, avec grâce et légèreté. _Ou à une fée._ Pensa Jasper qui ne pouvait nier à quel point la jeune femme était ravissante.

Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de la présence du chirurgien qui la fixait, la nervosité de Candy monta d'un cran.

-C'est qui ? Comment elle va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-On va s'asseoir, si vous voulez bien... Fit Jasper d'un ton calme et posé. Il pouvait comprendre que son interlocutrice était nerveuse, mais cela n'allait aider personne.

Complètement ailleurs, Candy acquiessa sans saisir de quoi il s'agissait. Elle vit le médecin s'éloigner alors même qu'il n'avait pas répondu à la multitude de questions qui lui tiraillaient le cereveau et le suivit en trottinant. Il s'arrêta devant un des fauteuils libres et s'attendait à ce qu'elle s'asseoit dessus mais la danseuse étoile recommença à faire les cent pas.

-Alors, c'est qui ?

-Comment ça ?

-On m'a dit qu'une de mes amies avait été admise et amenée au bloc, sauf que je ne sais pas qui c'est ! Elles sont deux à avoir mon numéro comme étant à joindre en cas d'urgence, alors je veux savoir qui c'est !

-Et bien, elle n'est pas très grande mais un peu plus que vous, brune, les cheveux longs. Ses yeux sont marrons, il me semble. Elle est très jolie, mais moins que vous.

La fin de sa phrase avait été non maîtrisée et pas du tout professionnelle mais Candy ne s'en formula pas. Elle avait bien d'autres choses en tête.

-Elles répondent toutes les deux à cette description !

Candy avait envie de l'insulter d'abruti mais une petite voix lui disait que ce n'était pas de sa faute si, au fond, Cassandre et Krystal avaient des points communs physiques.

-Est-ce que je peux avoir une photo d'elle ? Demanda-t-elle après une lueur de génie.

-Et bien, non... Fit à contrecoeur le cardiochirurgien en grimaçant. Elle est au bloc, fragile et vulnérable alors non, on ne peut pas se permettre de la photographier.

-Mais je suis son amie !

-Et moi son médecin !

-Ok...

Candy n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'abdiquer. Elle finit par s'asseoir, les yeux dans le vide.

Jasper eut une idée et la proposa :

-Je suis en mesure de vous dire comment est-ce qu'elle était habillée, en revanche.

Il aurait même pu montrer à la jeune femme la tenue que portait la patiente en arrivant mais il fallait garder les empreintes et indices et la robe avait été lacérée de coups de couteau, alors ça n'était pas forcément une bonne idée.

-Laissez tomber... L'une d'entre elles a un dressing plus grand qu'une boutique de vêtements et possède tous les fringues possibles et inimaginables et l'autre se sert de nos affaires comme si de rien n'était, alos ça ne m'aiderait en rien...

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux avant que Jasper ne reprenne :

-Bien... Je suis le Docteur Withlock.

-Candy Hollins.

Jasper commença à parler de la patiente, de ce qu'elle avait vécu et des opérations en cours alors que Candy n'arrêtait de le stopper pour préciser que ne pas savoir qui était "elle" était des plus frustrant et stressant.

Ce qu'elle ressentait était sans précédent et indescriptible. S'inquiéter terriblement pour une personne sans savoir de qui il s'agissait fut la pire des expériences qu'elle n'ait jamais vécue.

Jasper resta avec elle, prenant le temps de décrire chacune des interventions dont la patiente avait eu besoin. Candy avait demandé si son amie, qui qu'elle soit, avait subi des violences sexuelles et Jasper n'avait pu que confirmer mais avait passé sous silence le détail sordide de la lame de couteau qui avait servi à la pénétrer.

Après un long moment à parler de la patiente sans identité, ils furent rejoints par Emmett, Rosalie, Edward et leurs internes. Edward était incroyablement pâle et fébrile mais Candy, trop préoccupée ne se rendit compte de rien.

Emmett et Rosalie étaient également préoccupés par le sort de la patiente. Seul l'attente allait leur dire si les choses pourraient aller mieux pour elle.

Ils se présentèrent à tour de rôle, fut expliqué une fois de plus le rôle qu'ils avaient joué durant la chirurgie.

Quand ce fut au tour de Candy de donner son nom, Stinson tilta aussitôt :

-Vous êtes donc une prostituée ?

Il était persuadé qu'aucun parent se serait prêt à donner le nom de _Candy _à son enfant. Cela ne pouvait être qu'un nom d'emprunt et il ne connaissait que deux professions qui pouvaient demander l'utilisation de nom d'emprunt : la prostitution et l'espionnage. Et les deux jeunes femmes n'avaient rien d'une espionne.

-Mais Stinson, tu nous fais chier ! S'insurgea Rosalie d'un ton ferme.

-Ben quoi ? Fit-il d'un ton tout penaud.

Il avait l'impression, à juste titre, d'être le seul à se soucier de la véritable profession de la patiente et trouvait cela horripilant.

-Est-ce ce que vous savez que la prostitution est illégale dans l'Etat de Washington ? Fit Candy avec un air supérieur. Ce que vous avancez est donc que mon amie et moi-même exerçons en toute illégalité et je ne saurais le tolérer !

Alors que Jasper allait enfoncer le clou, blâmant un peu plus l'interne, Stinson fut plus rapide :

-Il n'y a que les putes et leurs clients qui savent ça !

-Nul n'est censé ignorer la loi, bougonna Candy, à court d'argument.

Au sein de la collocation, c'était Krystal qui avait de la répartie et qui aurait pu se sortir de cette situation, mais pour ce qu'en savait Candy, Krystal était probablement entre la vie et la mort.

Le manque de conviction dans la voix de Candy indiqua aux médecins que Stinson avait finalement eu raison. Cela ne changeait rien pour la plupart d'entre eux sauf pour Stinson qui avait envie d'improviser une danse de la victoire et pour Edward qui voyait là sa plus grande crainte être confirmée.

C'est une voix féminine, surgissant de derrière le groupe de médecins, qui détourna leur esprit de la prostitution :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

**Avant toute chose, il y a peu, j'ai eu l'idée de suicider Eddyroudoudou lorsqu'il quitte l'appart de Krystal... vous ne devez sa survie qu'à Gwen Who alors allez lire son OS **_**: La revanche d'une vie **_**pour la remercier, en plus il est super bien ! *-***

**Et sinon... un avis ? un pronostic ?**

**Krystal... Cassandre... Cassandre... Krystal...?**

**Normalement... le prochain chapitre devrait arriver dimanche prochain, comme d'habitude... mais je vous avoue que je n'y crois pas trop... promis je ferai tout mon possible pour que ça arrive en temps et en heure mais je n'ai quasi aucune avance sur le prochain chapitre et je doute de le finir à temps XD **


	26. Chapitre 25 - Perdre

**Coucou !**

**Hey ! Je suis à même de poster aujourd'hui ! (et j'en suis fière !)**

**Mais bon... Pour ça j'ai dû couper mon chapitre en deux... c'est peut-être pas plus mal au final, vous aurez donc deux petits chapitres au lieu d'un grand, ça vous permettra de prendre le temps de digérer les informations 0:-) il restera donc un chapitre et un épilogue ;) **

**Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à toutes les reviews laissées sur le chapitre précédent (ma priorité ayant été d'avancer l'écriture et je m'en excuse ! Ca va venir, promis :) ) **

**Momo 6 : Ah oui, toi tu es allée jusqu'à imaginer une perte de mémoire quoi... XD tu es allée bien plus loin que moi ahah**

**Je ne sais pas si Krystal aurait pu devenir accro. Je pense sincèrement qu'elle aurait préféré prendre la fuite plutôt que le risque de tomber amoureuse. Elle tient trop à sa liberté :/**

**Jaz-Alice ? Hum... ça va pas vraiment mener quelque part... Peut-être à voir dans l'épilogue, mais moi-même je n'en suis pas certaine hihi**

**Guest : :-***

**Est-ce que vous avez lu le nouvel Os de Gwen Who ? Pas si ga(ie)y ? J'ai adoré le corriger ? De la douceur, du suspens et beaucoup... beaucoup de... Chaleur...XD**

**Les filles... j'ai adoré lire vos théories sur Cassandre/Krystal. Vous m'avez écrit des scénarios réfléchis et justifiés trop géniaux ! *-* et j'ai vraiment aimé lire ça ! Merci beaucoup ! A vous de lire ma version à moi ! Pas sûre qu'elle vous plaise par contre ahahah !**

**Encore une fois, d'avance, je vous demande pardon pour ce qui va suivre...**

**Chapitre 25 - Perdre**

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? _

Candy, sans préambule, bondit sur ses pieds et se jetta sur sa colocataire, après avoir bousculé Rosalie et Emmett pour pouvoir passer entre eux. Elle enlaça son amie fermement jusqu'à prendre le risque de l'étouffer, malgré sa petite taille. Elle accueillit avec réconfort le fait que la jeune femme lui rende son étreinte. Ce câlin avait autant de pouvoir que si ça avait été sa propre mère qui l'avait serrée contre elle.

Aussi soudainement qu'elle avait bondi du fauteuil, elle se recula de l'enlaçade et giffla, avec une force insoupçonnée de la part d'un si petit corps, la joue de son amie.

Chacun des médecins put voir, comme si la scène avait été au ralenti, le visage de la nouvelle arrivante être projetée sur le côté, comme s'il avait été question d'un match de boxe, le filet de salive et de sang en moins.

-Non mais bordel, tu pouvais pas répondre à ton putain de téléphone ? S'insurgea-t-elle avec hystérie.

-Mon téléphone était éteint…

-Je m'en fous qu'il ait été éteint ! Si t'as un téléphone c'est pour être joignable, connasse !

Candy laissa sa peur et sa colère être déversée sur son amie, sans même se soucier de comment ses mots pourraient être accueillis, sans même se soucier du fait que son amie avait été dans le même cas de figure qu'elle, les informations qu'avaient eues Candy sur la patiente en moins.

C'est à ce moment-là, alors que Candy se rendait compte de la force qu'elle avait mis dans sa gifle et alors que son amie, les yeux encore écarquillés par la douleur et la surprise, se tenait la joue comme si cela pouvait amoindrir la douleur, qu'elles prirent la mesure de ce qu'il se passait.

Le fait est que chacune des colocataires avait le numéro des deux autres enregistré comme étant à contacter en cas de problème. De fait, il avait fallu que les filles se voient pour comprendre qui était au bloc.

La stupéfaction et l'incompréhension prirent place. Candy soutint de justesse son amie dont les jambes se dérobèrent et la guida jusque sur les fauteuil sur lesquels elles prirent place.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

-Votre amie s'est faite agresser. Fit Rosalie d'une voix pâle.

Rare étaient les fois où les médecins compatissaient autant avec leur patient mais cette fois en faisait partie.

-C'est vague comme info. Une agression ça va d'un effleurement appuyé dans les transports en communs à un passage à tabac…

-Votre amie a été rouée de coups, agressée au couteau et violée. Expliqua Emmett en tentant d'être factuel, sans laisser une quelconque émotion transparaître.

-Vous avez trouvé de l'ADN ?

-J'ai effectué un kit de viol, expliqua Rosalie, il n'y avait pas de sperme, en revanche des prélévements ont été réalisé sous ses ongles et ses vêtements partiront au laboratoire de la médecine légale.

Krystal acquiessa et poursuivit :

-Elle a été retrouvée où ?

-A Green Lake Park, par un joggeur.

Krystal répéta d'une voix éteinte le nom du parc alors que toutes les informations s'imbriquaient dans son esprit.

C'est seulement à ce moment-là que Candy vit, derrière les médecins tous debout sauf Jasper, toujours assis face aux filles, qui avait accompagné la jeune femme.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, lui ?

-Laisse le tranquille…

-C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas répondu à la quantité de messages que je t'ai laissée depuis que l'hôpital m'a contactée ? Parce que tu étais avec lui ?

-J'ai allumé mon téléphone pour découvrir une quantité impressionnante de messages et d'appels manqués, j'ai pas voulu faire le tri, j'ai directement écouté le message laissé par un numéro inconnu. Quand j'ai su ce qu'il se passait, je l'ai éteint à nouveau et on est venu aussitôt !

Le ton était en train de monter entre les filles, sous le regard médusé des médecins.

-Ah ouais, et pourquoi tu as éteint ton téléphone ? Un portable c'est fait pour être joignable ! Répéta-t-elle.

A cran, terrassée par la situation de Cassandre et commençant à comprendre ce qui était arrivé à son amie, Krystal se leva d'un bond, s'empara de son téléphone, le déverrouilla et le jeta avec force sur les genoux de Candy.

Il rebondit pour atterrir sur le sol. La coque se défit sous le choc et la batterie se désolidarisa du portable.

Krystal ne prêta pas attention à son téléphone ni aux regards des proches des autres patients qui se tournaient vers elle. Elle préféra ruminer en fixant l'horizon qui se profilait de l'autre côté des baies vitrées. Et, sincèrement, elle aurait aimé que son portable se brise sur le sol et ne plus être joignable par quiconque.

Jacob, qui avait passé la fin de sa nuit à, une fois de plus, lui faire oublier l'humiliation qu'elle avait vécue à cause de l'un de ses clients, se rapprocha d'elle et tenta de lui masser les épaules pour essayer de la détendre. Mais, d'un coup d'épaule mal aimable, elle lui fit comprendre que ce n'était ni le moment ni l'endroit.

Alors que Candy remontait fébrilement le portable, avide et inquiète de savoir ce qui pouvait autant perturber son amie, au point de ne pas vouloir être joignable ni la contacter alors qu'elle la harcelait de textos et de messages, les médecins fixèrent le dos de la nouvelle arrivée.

Avec la panique qui avait suivi l'écoute du message du Docteur Stinson, Krystal n'avait rien trouvé à porter de mieux qu'une des chemises de Jacob et un des shorts avec lesquels il dormait. Elle n'avait pas réussi à remettre la main sur sa robe et avait trouvé qu'elle aurait été bien trop déplacée à l'hôpital.

Cela dit, elle devait admettre que la tenue qu'elle portait, assortie à ses talons, n'était guère moins déplacée.

Si l'allure générale de la jeune femme retenait l'attention des chirurgiens, c'était surtout sa présence qui les interpelait.

A l'exception d'Edward, ils l'avaient reconnue comme étant Morgan Warren, la Chargée des relations publiques qui avait sauvé l'hôpital par deux fois. Aussi, ils eurent du mal à rassembler les pièces du puzzle. C'est alors que Jacob avait tenté de masser ses épaules que tout sQQ'était imbriqué.

Ce n'était pas l'histoire de deux call-girls mais de trois.

Si les internes avaient pourtant eu du mal à comprendre le lien entre Morgan Warren et la prostitution, les amis d'Edward avaient très vite compris. Ils tentèrent d'échanger un regard de connivence avec lui mais ses yeux n'avaient pas quitté pas le dos de Krystal qui commençait à s'agiter à mesure qu'elle cogitait.

Emmett, lui, ne se priva pas pour asséner une tape virile dans le dos de son ami, en tentant de taire un rire. Il était fier de son ami et du fait qu'il ait finalement accepté d'avoir recours à une professionnelle.

La stupéfaction des médecins tourna court au moment où Candy, le portable de Krystal pressé contre son oreille, glapit.

-Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi j'ai préféré éteindre mon téléphone ?

-Je comprends surtout que ce mec est givré !

Comme Krystal s'y était attendue, Volturis s'était lâché sur son téléphone, autant par messages vocaux que SMS. Il la menaçait de mort et de porter atteinte à son intégrité physique, sans parler du harcèlement sexuel.

Le regard des chirurgiens et de l'avocat passaient d'une jeune femme à l'autre en tentant de comprendre de quoi il était question quand les bippers sur de l'équipe médicale sonnèrent. D'un seul geste ils vérifièrent l'identité de celui qui cherchait à les joindre.

Un vent de panique souffla entre eux quand ils virent que c'était les infirmières de bloc en charge de la patiente qui les contactaient.

Sans même connaître -enfin- le nom de la patiente, ils coururent en direction du bloc sans prendre le temps d'expliquer aux jeunes femmes que quelque chose de mauvais était en train de se passer.

En revanche, cette fois, Edward était beaucoup plus détendu pour effectuer sa chirurgie. Le soulagement qu'il avait éprouvé en voyant Krystal était sans pareil. Il avait réellement cru que c'était elle qui avait été étendue sur la table et avait eu sincèrement peur de la perdre.

Même le fait qu'elle soit arrivée en compagnie de l'homme qui avait été présent le jour où la Yaris avait été en panne devant chez lui n'avait pas éclipsé sa joie, même si elle portait sans aucun doute possible ses vêtements à lui, disant explicitement qu'elle avait passé le reste de la nuit avec lui, ce qu'avait confirmé Candy.

Cela n'était qu'un clou enfoncé dans le fait que Krystal et lui n'étaient pas faits pour être ensembles.

Sans qu'ils ne comprennent ce qu'il venait de se passer, Krystal, Candy et Jacob se retrouvèrent seuls parmi tant d'autres proches de patients, sans plus d'information.

-Il semblerait que Cassandre t'ait piqué tes fringues, du coup… fut tout ce que Candy trouva à dire.

-Elle me pique toujours mes fringues…

Krystal ne put s'empêcher de penser que, peut-être, sous peu, il lui faudrait conjuguer ce genre de phrase au passé…

Jacob l'arrêta dans ses pensées lugubres quand il lâcha une bombe dont Krystal se serait bien passée.

-L'un des médecins, je l'ai déjà vu, non ? D'ailleurs c'est pas à cause de lui que tu es venue cette nuit ?

Krystal bascula sa tête en arrière, lassée du fait que tout parte en vrille à ce point.

-Comment ça ? Fit Candy en se relevant du fauteuil sur lequel elle était restée assise pour se rapprocher de son amie et tenter d'avoir un peu de discrétion. Tu as un chirurgien comme client et tu ne m'a rien dit ? C'est pour lui que tu as annulé ton rendez-vous avec Volturis au risque de t'attirer ses foudres ? Ça doit pas être n'importe qui comme client…

Elle continua d'un ton encore plus bas :

-Ca doit être vraiment un bon coup !

Krystal écarquilla les yeux.

-Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit le bon moment pour ça.

-C'est vrai…

Krystal espéra que Candy puisse passer à un autre sujet et cesser de parler des prouesses sexuelles de John, dont Krystal ne savait que peu de chose.

-Tu savais que Cassandre m'avait demandé de remplir un contrat avec elle ? Demanda Krystal, les yeux dans le vague alors que Jacob était concentré sur son téléphone et s'en servait pour avancer sur ses affaires en cours.

-Ah ! Elle s'est enfin lancée ?

-Comment ça ?

-Elle te dévore des yeux à chaque fois que tu es dans la même pièce qu'elle, alors je me suis doutée que ça allait finir par arriver. Ca ou le fait que vous finissiez par sortir ensemble mais on sait toi comme moi que tu n'es pas du genre à te mettre en couple.

-Ouais... C'est pas mon genre...

Candy ne comprit pas le voile de tristesse qui passa à la fois sur le visage et dans la voix de son amie. La vérité était qu'elle aurait aimé être du genre à se mettre en couple, elle aurait aimé apprécier le fait d'attendre la fin des journées de John, en lui cuisinant une soupe, un hachis ou un quelconque plat italien.

Elle savait, contrairement à Tanya, qu'Edward était un homme bien, de ceux capables de rendre une femme heureuse. Elle avait conscience du fait qu'une vie de couple avec lui serait une vie heureuse, calme et sereine.

Seulement la sérénité et le calme n'étaient pas pour Krystal. Elle n'était pas du genre à patienter le retour de son conjoint en faisant la popote pour lui, afin qu'il puisse se mettre les pieds sous la table.

Krystal estimait qu'au siècle actuel, une femme méritait bien mieux que cette vie. Elle comprenait le fait que certaines puissent apprécier le fait de faire plaisir à leur conjoint, mais la jeune femme pensait que cela ne pouvait pas se faire sans porter atteinte à la liberté de la femme.

Elle croyait fermement en la liberté et considérait que la vie de couple, et a fortiori _en _couple était l'annihilation de cette notion acquise à la sueur du front de nombreuses femmes.

Alors non, Krystal n'était pas ce genre de femmes qui s'épanouissent au sein d'un couple.

-Et tu as dit quoi pour le contrat ?

-Ben, j'ai dit oui... Mais je ne savais pas que pour elle ça avait un tout autre sens. Je croyais juste qu'elle voulait refaire ça avec une femme, tout simplement...

Candy grimaça avant d'oser enfin aborder le sujet autour duquel elles tournaient volontairement.

-Tu sais si Cassandre avait des rendez-vous ce soir ?

-Oui mais en début de soirée, elle devait rentrer tôt.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-J'ai fait la connerie de lui dire que j'avais dû reporter mon rendez-vous avec Volturis...

-Tu crois que c'est lui ?

-Tu connais quelqu'un d'autre qui serait capable de faire un truc pareil ? Tacla Krystal sans amabilité. Elle savait que mon rendez-vous était annulé, elle sait qu'il paie plus que bien. Tu sous entends qu'elle avait des espèces de sentiments pour moi et ça aurait pu être une façon pour elle de se rapprocher de moi, un peu par extension. Alors oui, je pense qu'elle a cherché où le trouver, et trouver un Volturis à Seattle ce n'est pas compliqué, et que lui a passé ses nerfs sur elle.

Krystal reprit sa respiration et poursuivit d'un ton acide :

-Je vais le buter !

La véhémence dans la voix de la jeune femme attira l'attention de l'avocat :

-Ah oui ? Et tu vas faire quoi ? Tu vas le frapper avec tes petits poings ? Tu as vu comme tu es taillée ? Tout ce que tu gagneras c'est de finir dans le même état que Cassandre.

Au lieu d'être dissuative, sa réplique eut le mérite de créer un déclic dans l'esprit de la jeune femme :

-Tu as raison. Est-ce que tu voudrais bien aller au distributeur me prendre un café, histoire que j'arrive un peu à me détendre ? Elle osa minauder légèrement, même si le coeur n'y était pas, seulement elle savait qu'elle pouvait facilement obtenir tout ce qu'elle voulait de lui si elle s'y prenait bien.

-C'est pas avec un café que tu vas te détendre. Par contre, je peux te prendre un chocolat chaud si tu le souhaites.

-Ca serait avec plaisir !

Elle força un sourire sur ses lèvres avant de lui indiquer, sans en avoir la moindre idée, la direction vers laquelle il pourrait trouver un distributeur.

Il demanda à Candy si elle pouvait quelque chose et elle affirma vouloir la même chsoe.

Jacob s'éloigna, naïf et imperturbable, en quête de trois chocolats chauds.

Sans qu'elle ne l'ait vu venir, Candy se retrouva enserrée dans une étreinte ferme.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?

-Je te fais un câlin, idiote !

Etant donné que Krystal n'était pas particulièrement tactile, cela perturba Candy qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Aussi, sans qu'elle ne saisisse quoi que ce soit, une fois le câlin terminé, Candy vit son amie s'éloigner dans la direction opposée à celle que venait de prendre Jacob.

-Krys !

Candy ne savait pas si elle devait crier son nom ou le chuchoter pour ne déranger aucune des personnes autour d'elle ni attirer l'attention de Jacob. Bien qu'elle ne comprenait pas où partait Krystal, Candy avait bien comprit qu'elle avait fait en sorte d'éloigner l'avocat avant de mettre en place son plan.

Quelque chose à l'intérieur de la jeune femme lui cria que l'idée de son amie n'était pas bonne.

Alors qu'elle ne savait pas comment réagir et restait plantée fermement sur ses pieds, Jacob revint en tentant de ne pas renverser ses boissons, d'autant plus que l'un des gobelets tenait par miracle entre les deux autres.

Lorsque son regard se posa sur Candy pour se rendre compte de la pâleur de la jeune femme et qu'il se rendit compte de l'absence de Krystal, ses gobelets tombèrent aussitôt. Lui avait compris.

Cependant il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit ou de tenter de courir après son amie d'enfance : les chirurgiens qui travaillaient à la survie de Cassandre revinrent dans la zone d'attente. En voyant l'air qu'ils affichaient, Jacob comprit ce qu'il se passait.

Cette fois, même Candy comprit. Elle tituba jusqu'aux fauteuils et se laissa tomber sur l'un d'eux. Aucun mot ne réussit à franchir ses lèvres, les seules choses qu'elle pouvait envisager de formuler ne serviraient qu'à confirmer ce qu'elle craignait et elle ne voulait pas l'entendre. Elle ne voulait rien entendre, chaque mot ne serait qu'une douleur aigüe sans précédent.

Pourtant, les chirurgiens prirent place face à la jeune femme, en arc de cercle, comme précédement. Jasper s'assit sur une des tables basses mises à dispositions des familles alors que Jacob rejoignait Candy pour se placer derrière elle. Il posa une main inutile sur son épaule, comme si cela pouvait atténuer la douleur cuisante et insoutenable qui allait s'abattre sur elle.

C'est Emmett qui prit la parole. Chaque mot qu'il prononçait était entendu par Candy, mais ils ne prenaient pas sens. Elle savait déjà ce qu'il allait lui dire mais elle n'était pas prête à l'entendre.

Que serait la collocation sans Cassandre, sans sa jolie naïveté et son brin de folie ? Plus personne ne serait là pour laisser son bol vide et collant de céréales dans l'évier, plus personne ne ferait fuir la machine à laver… la collocation allait devenir bien triste et terne…

Candy était trop perturbée et inerte pour entendre Emmett lui dire qu'une des chirurgies avait créé un caillot sur une des sutures. Il s'était décroché pour circuler dans son réseau sanguin jusqu'à migrer dans ses poumons. L'embolie massive avait créé une insuffisance brutale d'oxygénation du sang et donc la mort.

Même le fait que Jacob resserre sa prise sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, d'une main tremblante, ne permit pas à Candy de s'ancrer à nouveau dans la réalité. Elle était présente mais absente, nulle part et partout à la fois. Ailleurs.

Krystal, elle, était à mille lieux de ces considérations. Ni Candy et Jacob, ni les médecins -y compris Edward- n'avaient pensé à la contacter pour la prévenir.

Bien que Jacob n'avait jamais été particulièrement proche de Cassandre ou Candy, il les appréciait au travers de Bella et ressentait beaucoup de peine pour les filles.

Les chirurgiens, quant à eux, étaient sous le choc. Ils s'étaient tellement investis dans la chirurgie, avaient travaillé parfaitement -même Edward avec sa nervosité- qu'ils avaient été désemparés en découvrant que les sutures avaient formé un caillot.

Krystal roulait à vive allure dans les rues de Seattle, préférant les petites rues aux grandes artères parce qu'elles étaient moins encombrées. La colère bouillait en elle, à la fois à cause de Cassandre et de Félix Volturis.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi est-ce que Cassandre était allée le voir. Bien sûr il payait cher, mais il y avait bien une raison aux trente milles dollars que Krystal prenait à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait. Elle pouvait comprendre que Cassy puisse avoir besoin d'argent, qu'une telle somme puisse être attrayante, pour autant il y avait une raison à ce tarif.

Aussi, et bien évidemment, elle avait la rage contre Volturis et voulait lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

Elle arriva bien vite au parking de son bâtiment, à tel point qu'elle manqua, de justesse, d'emboutir la porte mécanique.

Avec la rapidité que lui permit l'ascenseur, elle arriva à son appartement dont elle déverrouilla la porte avec fébrilité. Sans chercher à savoir si John en avait profité pour fouiller ou non, en même temps John et ses rejets étaient subitement devenus le cadet de ses soucis, Krystal fila jusque dans sa salle de bain.

Après la nuit torride qu'elle avait passée avec Jacob, et à cause du message laissé par le Docteur Stinson, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre une douche. Et il était hors de question qu'elle se rende chez la Volturia Corporation avec l'ADN de Jacob sur elle.

Après avoir quitté les vêtements empruntés à Jacob, elle prit la douche la plus méticuleuse qu'elle n'ait jamais prise, frottant sa peau au gant de crin jusqu'à la faire rougir et frôler la brûlure cutanée. Elle brossa chacun de ses ongles jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent douloureux puis lava ses cheveux à plusieurs reprises, à tel point qu'elle était persuadée du fait qu'ils allaient bientôt tomber par poignées.

Une fois sa douche terminée, elle se brossa les dents, trois fois, avant de procéder à deux bains de bouche. Elle avait l'impression de frôler la paranoïa mais elle estimait que trop de précautions valaient bien mieux que pas assez.

Une fois certaine d'être plus que propre, elle se dirigea vers son dressing, emmitouflée dans une serviette propre.

Elle travaillait depuis suffisamment longtemps pour Volturis pour connaître ses goûts et savoir comment arriver à ses fins. Aussi, elle choisit soigneusement sa plus belle et plus fine lingerie, rouge, mélange de soie et de dentelle.

Ensuite, elle chercha et trouva son plus beau tailleur pantalon. Il était chic et, de par le côté strict qu'il conférait, lui donnait un air sexy qui en avait fait craquer un grand nombre.

Elle noua ses cheveux en un chignon bas, serré. Il était la touche chic et strict de plus qui perfectionnait l'ensemble.

Même si Krystal avait toujours aimé le rituel qui annonçait son entrevue avec un de ses patients, parce qu'il la détendait plus que tout, ce n'avait pas été le cas cette fois-ci. A mesure qu'elle se préparait, elle flippait, doutant du fait que son projet puisse être une bonne idée. Seulement c'était la seule qu'elle ait eue.

Elle avait l'impression de devoir faire quelque chose pour Cassandre et la solution qu'elle entrevoyait semblait être la seule qui puisse être utile.

Elle avait bien pensé se rendre à la Volturia Corporation avec une arme à feu et tirer une balle entre les yeux de Félix mais elle n'avait jamais appris à tirer et avait peur de se foirer et de le payer au prix fort. Aussi, même si la tension était à son maximum, de même que la colère qu'elle ressentait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la carrière de son père si le fait qu'elle ait tiré sur un homme venait à se savoir.

Aussi, elle resta sur sa première idée, même si la panique commençait à la gagner.

C'est la boule au ventre et la gorge nouée qu'elle récupéra une pochette dans laquelle elle mit son portable et ses clés. Elle eut un dernier regard ému pour Pop-Corn la Licorne puis quitta son appartement, la mort dans l'âme.

Elle tenta de ne pas laisser ses émotions la submerger et se concentrer sur sa rage, c'était la seule chose qui pourrait aider son projet à être mené à bien.

Elle rejoignit sa voiture et lança la playlist la plus _punchy _qu'elle ait. Elle s'inserra dans la circulation et prit la direction de la Volturia Corporation, tout en se demandant une fois de plus si c'était réellement une bonne idée.

Elle savait que ça allait mal tourner mais la question qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête était de savoir si cela en valait la peine. Cependant, dès qu'elle doutait, elle revoyait le visage souriant et encore enfantin de Cassandre et elle avait sa réponse.

Krystal avait toujours su qu'elle était prête à tout pour ses colocataires.

**J'avoue... je ne suis pas mécontente d'avoir coupé là... je trouve ça très... vilain ! hihi**

**Bon... vos théories sur la visite de Krystal à la Volturia Corp ? :D**


	27. Chapitre 26 - Gagner

**Bon... heu... une fois n'est pas coutume... je n'ai pas fini ce chapitre :-0 :-0 Ma semaine a été particulièrement intense, de tous points de vue, et du coup... bah... c'est pas fini... **

**Au lieu de vous faire patienter je ne sais combien de temps, j'ai préféré vous poster le passage pas fini. Du coup, le tout dernier chapitre arrivera dimanche prochain, et ce sera le dernier avant l'épilogue. **

**Certaines d'entre vous s'en sont rendue compte, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de répondre à vos reviews :-$ Je ne vous oublie pas, c'est juste qu'à choisir j'ai préféré avancer l'écrire. Ceci dit, merci pour vos commentaires .**

**Momo6 : Et non, pas de perte de mémoire pour Bella, mais j'ai beaucoup aimé l'idée ! On croise toute les doigts pour qu'elle réussisse à faire payer Félix ! C'est vrai que Bella a une vision old-school du couple et que ainsi elle n'ira pas loin... Le miracle E/B... on est d'accord ^^**

**Toutes les autres reviews auront leur réponse dans la semaine, promis ! **

**Je rappelle juste au passage que le rating est M, et vous vous doutez bien, vu l'avancée de la fic, que ça va pas être joli joli...**

**Pour la troisième et dernière fois, pardon ! **

**Chapitre 26 – Gagner **

Krystal stationna son véhicule dans le parking souterrain de la Volturia Corporation, s'arma du peu de courage qui lui restait, une grande partie fuyait depuis qu'elle avait quitté le service de chirurgie, et quitta sa Yaris. Dans le parking aussi lugubre que son état d'esprit, elle rejoignit l'ascenseur, l'appela puis monta à l'intérieur.

Il était de ces ascenseurs absurdes qui ne montaient pas plus haut que le rez-de-chaussée et qui obligeait les usagers à changer d'élévateur. Krystal n'avait jamais compris la logique que suivaient les ingénieurs qui prenaient ces décisions.

Une fois à l'étage de l'accueil, Krystal entama la traversée d'un vaste hall. C'était la première fois qu'elle mettait les pieds à la Volturia Corporation, à cause de la confidentialité inhérente à sa profession, cependant elle ne prit pas le temps d'admirer les lieux, en partie à cause de la lassitude qui la blasait dans ce genre de chose et surtout parce qu'elle avait suffisamment de choses en tête pour ne pas vouloir admirer les dorures ou le marbre.

Si elle avait prit le temps, elle aurait vu la hauteur sous plafond vertigineuse qu'offrait le hall d'accueil, le lustre et ses pampilles qui l'illuminaient ainsi que les immenses miroirs qui prenaient la largeur des murs.

Seulement la jeune femme n'y prêtait pas attention, pas plus qu'à l'hôtesse d'accueil qui tentait vainement de l'interpeller pour savoir ce qu'elle faisait ici, si elle avait rendez-vous et avec qui. Krystal ne faisait que traverser la pièce d'un pas rapide et déterminé, se concentrant uniquement sur le sourire de Cassandre.

Une fois de plus, lorsqu'elle arriva de l'autre côté du hall, elle appuya sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur. Les portes s'ouvrirent aussitôt et elle s'engouffra à l'intérieur, si bien que l'hôtesse n'avait pu la rattraper.

Krystal appuya sur le bouton du treizième étage et la machine se mit en branle.

Lorsqu'elle avait commencé à travailler pour Félix et alors qu'elle s'était rendue compte de ses attentes atypiques, la jeune femme avait fait des recherches sur lui. Même si grand nombre d'informations lui étaient arrivées par la suite, ne serait-ce que les péripéties législatives que la Corporation se devait d'assumer, Krystal savait où le trouver et à quel étage.

Elle avait trouvé une touche ironique au fait qu'il travaille à l'étage numéro treize, comme si même le bâtiment administratif savait que l'homme portait malheur.

Des gens entraient, d'autres sortaient, alors que Krystal n'attendait qu'une chose : le treizième étage, à moins que la seule chose qu'elle attendait soit le fait que tout soit fini.

Une fois à l'étage de Félix, elle fut la seule à quitter l'habitacle métallique, comme si elle était la seule à être suffisamment dérangée pour accepter de le voir.

Parquet impeccable et murs d'un blanc immaculé l'accueillirent mais, une fois de plus, elle n'y prêta pas attention. Elle eut un regard circulaire sur le couloir transversal jusqu'à ce que ses yeux ne se posent sur la double porte au bout du corridor, sur sa droite. Parce que Félix était bien du genre à avoir une double porte rien que pour lui, elle sut que son bureau était derrière ces portes.

D'un pas assuré qui camouflait à merveille son envie de fuir en courant, elle longea le couloir en regardant droit devant elle, la tête haute et les épaules basses. N'importe quelle personne extérieure aurait pu croire qu'elle était sûre d'elle et de ce qui allait se produire mais la vérité est que ses mains étaient en train de trembler, sa bouche était sèche et son cœur battait à tout rompre.

Avant d'y réfléchir réellement et de rebrousser chemin, Krystal enclencha la poignée de la porte en inspirant un grand coup.

Comme elle l'avait imaginé, Félix était assis sur un luxueux fauteuil ergonomique derrière un bureau tellement imposant qu'il aurait pu être celui du Président des États-Unis d'Amérique, en bois massif et marqueté. Krystal n'avait pas la tête à cela, mais elle aurait aisément pensé que le meuble à lui seul faisait la taille de son dressing. Elle ne prêta pas attention au fait que tout, dans ce bureau, semblait démesuré.

Le bureau de Félix se trouvait face à la porte, de l'autre côté de la vaste pièce. Deux chaises, certes moins luxueuses que le fauteuil ergonomique au prix à quatre chiffres, étaient destinées aux clients et étaient placées de l'autre côté du bureau.

Une cheminée massive de type haussmannien se trouvait sur le mur à la droite de Krystal. Même si le style de l'ornement ne collait ni au bâtiment ni à la décoration de la pièce, Félix en avait été fier, parce que pour lui tout ce qui peut être haussmannien est forcément de luxe. Il est vrai que le marbre rouge qui bordait l'âtre était souvent remarqué et souligné pour sa splendeur, mais ce n'était en rien assorti au reste et donc jurait.

Un tableau abstrait aux couleurs sombres et à la taille conséquente trônait au dessus de l'âtre. Le cadre qui le mettait magnifiquement en valeur avait été décoré à la feuille d'or. Le fait est que le cadre n'était présent que pour cacher l'existence d'un coffre fort.

La cheminée était entourée de bibliothèques de prenaient la totalité du mur. Elles abritaient un grand nombre des plus anciennes et classiques œuvres de la littérature, dont une large partie réservée aux écrits ayant fait scandale à l'époque de leur parution et qui paraissent incroyablement innocents à l'heure actuelle où plus rien ne choque quiconque.

Face à la cheminée et aux bibliothèques se trouvait une lourde et massive table de billard dont le cadre en bois avait été gravé et longuement travaillé. Deux queues étaient négligemment posées sur le revêtementainsi ainsi que les boules qui formaient le traditionnel triangle.

Tout respirait le luxe dans la pièce, y compris Félix.

Krystal ne pouvait nier le fait que Félix soit vraiment beau. Certaines beautés sont relatives ou subjectives mais ce n'était pas son cas. Le cadet Volturis avait la peau bronzée par les séances UV, mais pas trop, suffisamment pour sembler à peine rentrer de vacances dans les Caraïbes. Ses cheveux étaient relativement courts, ondulés et bruns, bien que quelques mèches tendent vers le blond.

Ce qui attirait le plus l'attention chez lui, c'était ses yeux. Félix avaient de magnifiques yeux d'un bleu lagon, profonds et hypnotisant. Si Krystal haïssait tout chez cet homme, elle devait bien avouer que ses yeux avaient une capacité de séduction incomparable. Elle aurait pu vouloir se noyer dans son regard s'il ne lui avait pas autant été antipathique.

Le costume sur mesure gris anthracite, Armani, à la coupe parfaite le sublimait à merveille. Ses chaussures hors de prix italienne complétaient le tout. Leur vernis était impeccable, pas une seule éraflure ne les gâchait, preuve que Félix était plus un homme de bureau que de terrain.

Oui, Félix était vraiment un très bel homme, et il le savait, de même que toute la gente féminine qui le côtoyait. Cependant, il était aussi mauvais que séduisant.

-Krystal ! Fit-il avec un réel sourire inscrit sur le visage. Son attitude contrastait énormément avec la teneur des messages qu'il lui avait laissés la nuit précédente et que Krystal n'avait pas encore lus ou écoutés. Cela créa chez la jeune femme une violente nausée. Tout chez cet homme lui donnait la nausée.

La jeune femme lui manquait. Il avait eu du mal avec le fait qu'elle ait reporté à deux reprises consécutives leurs rendez-vous. Elle était la seule qu'il connaisse à pouvoir assumer ses fantasmes à lui et ne pas leur laisser libre court était ce qu'il connaissait de plus frustrant au monde.

Bien sûr, entre temps il avait baisé quelques partenaires, mais personne n'encaissait comme Krystal.

Aussi, il apprécia grandement de la voir dans son bureau, d'autant plus que depuis qu'ils se fréquentaient ils ne se voyaient que dans le studio professionnel de la jeune femme. La possibilité de la faire crier sur son lieu de travail le fit bander aussitôt.

-Félix… Krystal, elle, n'était pas du tout ravie de le voir.

Même si les événements à venir la terrifiaient, elle avait l'impression que plus elle dévisageait Félix et plus la rage lui donnait des forces.

L'homme d'affaires se leva de son fauteuil et fit le tour de son bureau massif d'un pas lent, tel un félin ayant repéré sa proie et s'apprêtant à la chasser. Sans préambule, il commença à défaire le bouton de son pantalon Armani. Ses intentions étaient claires mais Krystal savait ce qu'elle voulait et ce qu'elle faisait.

-Je ne suis pas là pour ça, Félix ! Elle avait mesuré sa voix pour en faire quelque chose de faible, fragile.

-Alors pourquoi être venue jusqu'ici ?

-Cassandre !

-C'est qui ça ?

Le sang de Krystal ne fit qu'un tour mais elle tenta par dessus tout de ne rien laisser transparaître. Elle voulait lui arracher les yeux… après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, il ne savait même pas le prénom de sa victime.

-Cassandre ! Ma meilleure amie que tu as vue, baisée, blessée et pas payée !

Consciencieusement, Krystal ne verbalisa pas le viol ni le fait qu'il se soit débarrassé d'elle dans le parc, au pied du bâtiment.

-Elle m'avait bien dit qu'elle te connaissait, mais je ne sais plus si elle m'a donné son nom. Ça doit donner une piètre de moi… Elle m'a simplement dit être là pour honorer un contrat, ce que tu n'avais pas la possibilité de faire toi-même.

Il luit offrit un large sourire narquois en baissant à braguette de son pantalon, sans cesser de se rapprocher d'elle.

-Je ne suis pas là pour ça ! Répéta-t-elle.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai… Railla Félix en haussant un sourcil. Tu es là pour ton amie…

Félix s'en fichait éperdument de Cassandre, il n'arrivait à penser à rien d'autre qu'à baiser Krystal. Depuis le temps qu'ils se fréquentaient, la jeune femme avait appris à plaire à son client, elle savait commet se coiffer, se vêtir et même se tenir pour faire en sorte qu'il la veuille et elle avait brillamment accompli sa mission.

-Précisément pour récupérer l'argent que tu lui dois.

-Mais oui ! Où avais-je la tête ?

Délaissant son pantalon qui ne tenait que parce que sa chemise blanche immaculée était encore rentrée à l'intérieur, Félix se détourna de Krystal pour se diriger vers son tableau. Si Krystal haussa un sourcil en le voyant faire, elle comprit de quoi il était question lorsqu'il bascula la toile sur le côté pour dévoiler la porte de son coffre fort. Il tapa sur le clavier une suite de chiffres que lui seul connaissait avant d'ouvrir la lourde porte après avoir entendu le cliquetis caractéristique.

Les billets étaient rassemblés par liasses de cinq milles dollars, formant ainsi d'épais tas. Il feuilletta l'un deux, par habitude, puis se servit dans le coffre qui ne contenait que cela, et une arme à feu non déclarée et illégale hors de portée de vue d'éventuels curieux.

Même Krystal, avec son compte en banque bien fourni, n'avait jamais vu autant d'argent en liquide réuni en un même endroit.

Félix se déplaca dans son bureau jusqu'à jeter sur la table de billard, à côté de Krystal, deux liasses représentant le salaire de Cassandre puis fit demi tour en expliquant :

-Si toi tu vaux trente milles, ton amie n'en vaut que dix. La prestation n'était vraiment pas à ta hauteur.

-Visiblement ça ne t'a pas empêché de t'amuser. Cracha Krystal en tentant veinement de cacher son amertume.

Félix n'était ni dupe ni stupide. Rien ne l'empêcha de refaire un aller-retour vers son coffre-fort, qu'il ferma après coup, pour récupérer de nouvelles liasses.

Il jeta six nouvelles liasses sur la table de billard en lançant :

-Et ça c'est pour toi.

-Je ne suis pas là pour ça ! Fit-elle pour la troisième fois. Le message devait être compris si Krystal voulait que cela ait un sens.

-Et pourtant, tu es là, j'ai envie de me faire plaisir alors changeons tes plans...

La seule chose que regrettait Félix était le manque d'accessoire et matériel à l'intérieur de son bureau. Il s'était déjà fait la remarque lors de la nuit précédente, alors qu'il avait été en présence de Cassandre, mais c'était d'autant plus regrettable avec Krystal. La veille, il avait eu la chance d'avoir encore avec lui les couverts qui lui avaient été livrés avec son repas mais rien de mieux.

Il aurait eu envie d'attacher Krystal sur sa Croix de Saint André, ou jouer avec fouets et couteaux, au pire il aurait pu se contenter d'un assortiment de plug anaux savamment maniés, seulement il n'avait rien de tout cela au sein de la corporation. Il allait devoir revenir aux classiques et cela ne l'enchantait pas réellement. Cependant il savait pouvoir se satisfaire du simple fait de faire crier Krystal.

-J'ai d'autres plans pour la journée que de coucher avec toi, Félix ! Fit-elle en récupérant les billets qui revenaient à son amie.

Seulement il ne voyait pas les choses de la même manière. Sans ménagement, il se saisit d'un des poignets de la jeune femme et le plaqua sur la table de billard, de sorte à la faire pivoter sur ses pieds. Les hanches de Krystal heurtèrent sous le choc le bois massif de la table de jeu et elle sut dès lors qu'elle en garderait un bleu au niveau de chaque os iliaque.

Avant même que Krystal ne puisse bouger, Félix plaqua ses hanches contre les fesses de la jeune femme. Elle put sans aucun doute possible percevoir l'éréction, seulement cachée à la vue par son boxer, qui annonçait qu'elle allait passer un mauvais moment.

-Félix, je t'ai dit non ! Clama-t-elle fermement en fixant l'horizon qui s'étendait au travers de la fenêtre.

-Et moi je t'ai dit que si !

D'une main habile, tout en maintenant fermement Krystal contre la bordure de la table, il défit le bouton et la braguette du pantalon de tailleur de la call-girl.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Mais Félix ne répondit rien. De la main qui avait défait le pantalon, il exerça une pression de toutes ses forces entre les omoplates de Krystal, jusqu'à ce que sa tête ne heurte la feutrine qui revêtait la table de billard.

Elle eut la très nette impression de sentir son cerveau être projetée d'un côté de sa boîte crânienne puis de l'autre. De petites étoiles jaunâtres et vives s'agitèrent devant ses yeux.

D'un geste vif, il glissa son index sous le sous-vêtement en dentelle de la jeune femme jusqu'à trouver la couture liant l'avant avec l'arrière et tira d'un coup sec jusqu'à la rompre.

En maintenant Krystal, en faisant peser tout son poids sur le haut de son dos, il sortit sa verge de l'intérieur de son caleçon.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous, bon sang ? Krystal tenta de se débattre vainement. Elle pouvait agiter ses bras mais à part fendre l'air et ressembler à un pigeon mal fichu, cela ne servait à rien. Elle tenta de lui asséner des coups de pieds mais son pantalon était tombé sur ses chevilles et réduisait l'amplitude de ses mouvements. Ses escarpins l'empêchaient de le retirer une bonne fois pour toute.

Sans préambule ni préparation, Félix s'enfouit à l'intérieur de la jeune femme.

Ce qu'il aimait le plus dans les rapports et la sexualité était la domination. L'existence de la Femme n'avait de sens que si elle était inférieure, malléable, telle un pantin dont un homme pourrait faire ce qu'il veut. Elles n'avaient d'intérêt que si elles étaient soumises et salies, c'est pourquoi Félix n'avait pas eu la moindre hésitation et s'était fait une place, d'un puissant coup de rein brutal, dans le rectum de la prostituée.

Parce qu'il aimait plus que tout humilier les femmes, il s'était octroyé un plaisir auquel il n'avait jamais succombé jusque là : il la baisa sans préservatif. Depuis que Félix était actif sexuellement, il avait mis un point d'honneur à se protéger. Il n'avait jamais cherché à éviter à ses partenaires une quelconque maladie, parce qu'il s'était toujours fiché d'elles et de leur santé, mais il faisait passé sa sécurité avant tout.

Même si ce qu'il faisait n'avait pas toujours été consenti et légal, il n'avait jamais utilisé de préservatif pour éviter de laisser son ADN, parce qu'il savait que le nom Volturis était trop craint pour que quiconque ose intenter un procès. Cependant son père et son frère avaient omis de lui dire que cela avait changé.

Aussi, à chaque fois qu'il avait vu Krystal, dans son studio professionnel, la consigne avait été claire et il n'avait jamais cherché à y déroger. Mais cette fois ils étaient dans son milieu à lui et il voulait lui faire payer les deux fois successives où il avait eu l'impression d'être rejeté par une femme qui n'était rien d'autre qu'une vulgaire pute.

Il aima plus que tout l'entendre hurler de douleur alors qu'il la pénétra pour la première fois.

Bien évidemment, Krystal était une habituée de la sodomie, il lui arrivait même d'y prendre du plaisir, à la condition que ce soit bien réalisé. Avec le temps et la pratique, son sphincter était moins tonique que celui d'une vierge effarouchée et se dilatait plus facilement qu'au début de sa carrière, seulement même l'habitude n'aidait pas à expérimenter cela.

L'instinct et la douleur la projetèrent en avant, alors que son corps tentait de fuir l'agression qu'il subissait, mais Krystal n'obtint rien de plus que le fait d'être encore plus, si cela était possible, maintenue contre le bois de la table de billard. Cependant la douleur ressentie au niveau de ses hanches ne put éclipser celle, cuisante et lancinante, qu'elle ressentit au plus profond d'elle-même.

Les étoiles étaient revenues devant ses yeux, plus vivaces et nombreuses que précédemment.

Si elle devait mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait alors, lle ne les trouverait pas. Volturis lui avait déjà fait mal, à de nombreuses reprises, mais les coups étaient d'une violence bien différente de celle attribuée à un organe aussi important que son rectum.

La vue de Krystal n'était que brouillard et étoiles, sa tête lui tournait et ses jambes étaient vacillantes. Elle devait se tenir comme elle le pouvait à la feutrine de la table, la lacérant de ses ongles, alors que Félix avait entrepris un va-et-vient violent, brutal.

Krystal était habituée à ce que la douleur qui inaugurait une sodomie s'estompe rapidement, laissant place à ce qui pouvait ressembler vaguement à du plaisir, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle était dans l'incapacité de dire si elle augmentait ou non. Des larmes coulaient insidieusement sur son visage alors que son sang pulsait partout dans son corps.

-T'aime ça, hein, salope ? Demanda Félix entre deux halètements. Ses yeux étaient obnubilés par sa verge qui allait et venait. Il admirait les filets de sang qui la couvrait, c'est ainsi qu'il aimait baiser.

-Nan, connard ! Bredouilla Krystal.

Elle se détesta de ne pas avoir un ton plus ferme, plus menaçant, mais elle n'eut rien d'autre à fournir qu'une voix cassée, brisée et sanglotante.

Félix, en voulant plus, se saisit du chignon de la jeune femme qui commençait à se défaire et s'en servit pour relever sa tête avant de la frapper fermement sur la table.

-Et ça, tu aimes ?

Elle eut le souffle trop coupé pour répondre quoi que ce soit, ou même penser à une réponse. Tout son corps n'était que douleur et elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre qu'il finisse. En temps normal elle se focalisait sur des choses positives ou du quotidien mais elle n'était plus maîtresses de ses propres pensées.

Tout ce qu'elle voulait était une douche chaude, de la Javel et des poches de glace placées à des endroits stratégiques. Et buter Félix qui se déchaînait en elle.

Alors qu'il la maintenait fermement d'une main placée lourdement entre ses reins, il reposa sa seconde main sur la feutrine verte. A travers la brume dans laquelle était prostrée Krystal, elle aperçut cette main droite à sa portée et, dans un éclair de lucidité, elle le griffa profondément.

Avec un grondement mêlant surprise et colère, Félix écarta son bras qui saignait déjà pour le porter hors d'atteinte. Il frappa l'arrière du crâne de Krystal de son poing et sécurisa son bras en posant sa main sur la hanche de la jeune femme, lui permettant d'accélérer encore plus la fréquence de ses coups de reins dont la brutalité fut décuplée, si c'était possible, par la colère.

A force de subir les va-et-vient, la peau du ventre de Krystal dévoilée par sa chemise qui avait fini par rouler sur elle-même, commençait à brûler à cause du frottement sur le revêtement mais elle avait déjà trop mal pour s'en rendre compte.

Après un temps qui lui parut infiniment long, elle sentit Félix se tendre, ses mains se crisper sur ses hanches. Les grondements de l'homme d'affaires se firent plus sonores. Elle comprit qu'enfin son calvaire allait prendre fin.

Effectivement, Félix ne put se retenir plus longtemps et éjacula en trois longs jets dans le corps de celle qu'il n'avait toujours considéré que comme une pute, un objet, une chose déshumanisée.

Sans aucun égard envers Krystal, il se retira de son rectum, le laissant dilaté, porte ouverte sur intérieur de ses entrailles. Il fut satisfait de constater que du sang s'écoulait en filet de son anus et à l'intérieur de son corps.

Il tira sur la veste de tailleur de la jeune femme et essuya vulgairement sa verge avec le tissu.

Alors qu'il se reculait en repositionnant son caleçon par dessus sa verge, Krystal chuta. Ses jambes n'avaient plus suffisamment de force pour la garder debout et sans le maintient de Félix, elle ne put garder une position qui lui confèrerait un minimum de décence. Elle s'éffondra sur elle-même, comme l'aurait fait une poupée de chiffon.

Elle ne put rien faire de plus que fixer l'homme d'affaires debout face à elle alors qu'elle était recroquevillée, la tête mollement appuyée contre un des pieds de la table de billard.

-T'as aimé ça, hein ? Demanda-t-il, dédaigneux, en refermant son pantalon.

-Non. La voix de Krystal était quelque peu plus ferme que précédement, et pourtant, elle eut l'impression de n'avoir rien fait d'autre que glapir.

Comme si elle n'avait pas encore suffisamment souffert, Félix lui assena un coup de toutes ses forces, du revers de sa main.

-Tu finiras par aimer ça !

Krystal avait envie de l'envoyer se faire foutre, mais elle n'était pas certaine d'être capable de formuler correctement une phrase.

Pour toute considération, il lui cracha, littéralement, au visage. Elle scella ses lèvres, se contentant d'essayer d'encaisser, bien qu'à ses yeux c'était encore pire que ce qu'il venait de lui faire vivre. Elle estimait que c'était la chose la plus dégradante que quiconque lui ait déjà faite.

Après avoir vérifié le fait qu'il soit présentable, Félix fit demi tour et s'éloigna en direction de la porte de son bureau. Il clotura leurs retrouvailles en lachant un dédaigneux "N'oublie pas ton argent !" avant de quitter la pièce.

Krystal regarda passivement la porte être fermée et poussa un long soupir lorsqu'elle se retrouva seule.

Avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait, Krystal se cramponna au bord de la table de billard et se hissa à la force de ses bras jusqu'à être debout.

Une fois à la verticale, elle ne lâcha pas sa prise sur le bois, le temps que ses jambes cèssent de flageoler. Après un long moment et alors que les tremblements se calmaient, elle lâcha une de ses mains et s'en servit pour remonter son sous-vêtement qui n'était plus rien qu'un lambeau de tissu qui pendait puis son pantalon, tout en fixant la tâche de fluides corporels qui s'était faite sur le sol. Elle ne fut pas surprise d'y voir du sang.

Une fois son pantalon remis, elle se saisit des dix milles dollars de Cassandre avant de défaire les pinces à billets qui retenaient les six liasses qui lui étaient destinées.

Mécaniquement et sans vraiment réfléchir aux implications, Krystal répartit les trente milles dollars qui lui revenaient sur le sol du bureau de l'homme d'affaires.

Sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, Krystal sourit.

C'était tordu, c'était malsain, mais c'était tout à fait ce qu'elle avait prévu.

D'un pas hésitant et vacillant, elle quitta le bureau sans prêter attention à son allure. Bien evidemment, toutes les personnes qu'elle croisait se retournait sur elle et ses blessures apparantes, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Elle avait bien d'autres choses en tête.

Son argent à la main, elle appela puis s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur. Le regard des autres usagers était pesant sur elle, mais elle s'obstina à regarder droit devant elle, tentant de garder la tête droite.

Elle tenta plus que tout d'éviter son reflet, elle savait déjà ce qu'elle allait y voir : elle sentait les pulsations de son coeur certes entre ses cuisses mais également au niveau de sa tempe, de sa lèvre supérieure et à l'arriere de son crâne. Elle se doutait bien du fait que son visage ne devait être que tuméfactions mais encore une fois, c'était ce qu'elle avait prévu.

A chaque étage, des personnes entraient et sortaient, systématiquement en ayant un regard appuyé pour elle. Tous avaient le loisirs de voir la liasse de billets à laquelle elle se cramponait mais il était trop tard pour qu'elle s'en soucit.

Une femme avait tenté d'engager la conversation, dans l'unique but de lui venir en aide, mais alors qu'elle avait initié le geste doux d'une main sur une épaule, Krystal s'était écartée suffisamment pour se placer hors de la portée d'atteinte de la femme mais en faisant attention à ne frôler personne d'autre malgré la petitesse de l'ascenseur.

La froideur de Krystal disuada la femme de lui venir en aide. Cependant, étant donné que les rumeurs allaient bon train au sujet du fils Volturis, peu de personnes ne furent étonnées de voir une jeune femme aussi belle que Krystal redescendre du treizième étage dans un si mauvais état, seulement personne n'avait de preuve à son encontre et de fait, ils n'avaient que des suppositions qui ne vaudraient rien face à un juge.

Une fois au rez-de-chaussée, toujours en tentant de garder la tête haute, malgré les douleurs lancinantes qui lui criaient de se prostrer en position foetale, elle traversa à nouveau le hall d'accueil.

**Promis, le prochain chapitre (qui risque d'être court) sera plus soft !**


	28. Chapitre 27 - Parler

**Comment ça on n'est pas dimanche ? Comment çaje suis méga en retard? **

**J'étais censée avoir du temps ce week-end pour finir ce mini chapitre et en fait... bin non !**

**En principe vous aurez l'épilogue (et oui...) dimanche, mais c'est sous reserve qu'il ne m'arrive pas d'autres tuiles ^^ **

**Excusez moi pour ne pas avoir eu le temps de répondre à vos reviews sur le dernier chapitre !**

**Momo6 : t'inquiète, je ne laisserais pas Félix impuni ! ;)**

**C'est glauque, certes, mais c'est bien ça ! ;)**

**Chapitre 27 - Parler**

La route jusqu'au Virginia Mason avait été incroyablement longue. Si Krystal avait anticipé ce qu'il s'était passé dans le bureau de Félix, elle n'avait pas pensé à la torture que serait le chemin du retour jusqu'à l'hôpital.

Avant même de prendre place derrière le volant de la Yaris, elle s'était servi de la veste de son tailleur, le roulant dans sa largeur avant d'en faire un cercle qu'elle avait placé sur l'assise du fauteuil. Elle avait vu sa veste placée ainsi comme une bouée, une bouée de sauvetage. Le fait est que ainsi, elle limitait quelque peu l'étendue de la surface de son corps en appui sur le fauteuil, dans une tentative de limitation des douleurs.

Mais ce n'était pas suffisant.

Krystal tentant de prendre appui sur sa fesse droite puis sa gauche, à tour de rôle, jamais les deux en même temps, mais conduire ne faisait que raviver la douleur lancinante.

Elle maudissait la situation pour ne pas lui avoir permis de rejoindre Virginia Mason en transports en commun. Elle refusait que la moindre personne qu'elle rencontrerait ne puisse être un obstacle à son plan, ce qui signifierait que ce qu'elle venait de vivre n'aurait servi à rien.

Les derniers événements tournaient en boucle dans son esprit, n'aidant pas la jeune femme à rester concentrée sur sa conduite.

A chacun des battements de son cœur qu'elle ressentait jusque dans chacune de ses lésions, une nouvelle image de sa visite à Félix se déroulait devant ses yeux.

Son esprit tournait à plein régime lorsqu'elle se gara sur le parking de l'hôpital. Le stress commençait à la gagner : elle avait peur des conséquences à venir. Franchir les portes du Virginia Mason était lourd de conséquences, aussi Krystal eut besoin de quelques minutes avant de sortir de sa voiture.

Ce n'est que lorsque le visage de Cassandre s'imposa à elle, plus fortement que les images de ce qu'il venait de se passer, que la jeune femme se motiva à sortir.

Avec toute la délicatesse que ses jambes faibles lui offraient, Krystal s'extirpa du véhicule en contrôlant ses appuis, de sorte à ne pas empirer les douleurs encore vives. Elle récupéra sa veste puis ses papiers qui allaient lui être nécessaires. Ensuite elle prit sa veste momentanément transformée en bouée. Sans prendre la peine de la défroisser, elle porta le tissu en boule qu'elle cala entre sa hanche et son poignet.

Dans son coffre, elle se saisit du sac à dos qu'elle avait toujours dans sa Yaris, au cas où, contenant une tenue complète de rechange. C'était la première fois, depuis qu'elle avait quitté l'université, qu'elle s'en servait.

A l'époque, elle avait eu besoin de ce genre de chose lors des soirées étudiantes auxquelles elle participait ou encore lors de ses premiers contrats mais depuis qu'elle avait son studio professionnel et qu'elle n'avait plus pour amis que ses colocataires et Jacob, elle n'avait plus eu besoin de s'en servir, à tel point qu'elle n'était plus sûre de ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur du sac.

Cependant, elle savait que cela ferait l'affaire, que tout était mieux que son tailleur tâché de sang et de fluides corporels.

Krystal verrouilla sa voiture puis, d'un pas mal assuré, en serrant les dents dans une tentative vaine d'amoindrir la douleur, elle se dirigea vers l'entrée des urgences du Virginia Mason.

Après la pluie diluvienne qui était tombée toute la nuit -Krystal n'en avait eu conscience qu'au petit matin, lorsque Jacob avait eu besoin de manger quelque chose alors qu'il ne lui avait pas laissé la moindre occasion de fermer un œil de la nuit- le ciel de Seattle était d'un bleu saisissant. Pas un seul nuage n'était visible, pas même un cirrus.

Paradoxalement, Krystal aurait aimé se retrouver sous une pluie drue. Elle se sentait mal, sale, et ne rêvait que d'une douche. Elle avait envie et besoin de frotter sa peau jusqu'au sang, de sorte à retirer tout ce qui pourrait avoir un lien avec Félix. Elle rêvait du fait que ce soit de la Javel qui sorte du pommeau.

Elle avait aperçu son visage endommagé dans le rétroviseur intérieur de la Yaris, aussi elle ne fut pas surprise de constater la convergence de regards appuyés portés sur elle lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le bâtiment. Elle avait beau avoir l'habitude d'être le centre de l'attention, elle savait bien que cette fois était différente. Elle savait que la nature humaine était voyeuse, malsaine, du genre à créer des embouteillages sur l'autoroute, risquant le suraccident, simplement dans le but de pouvoir observer de potentielles victimes en train d'agoniser, pour autant ces regards la perturbaient.

Elle savait qu'ils ne faisaient qu'observer ses plaies, peut être même s'interrogeaient-ils ou étaient-ils plein de compassion vis-à-vis d'elle, mais elle avait la profonde impression que la seule chose qu'ils voyaient était le mot _viol_. Si c'était bien de cela dont il avait été question.

Une fois dans le service des urgences au calme plus que relatif, elle se dirigea vers la borne d'accueil d'un pas mal assuré.

-Est-ce que le Docteur Hale-McCarty est disponible, par hasard ? Demanda-t-elle en se cramponnant au meuble. Ses jambes n'en pouvaient plus et elle non plus. Elle voulait être une de ces princesses Disney tant appréciées par Cassandre, celle qui avait dormi pendant un siècle. Krystal était persuadée du fait qu'une telle sieste ne pourrait être que salvatrice.

-Elle est dans son service. Fit l'infirmier de triage revêche avant de quitter des yeux l'écran de son ordinateur qui affichait en temps réel le taux d'occupation du service ainsi que les appels aux services d'urgences de la ville.

En voyant le visage tuméfié de son interlocutrice, il comprit aussitôt de quoi il s'agissait et pourquoi est-ce que le Docteur Hale-McCarty avait été demandée spécifiquement. Son air renfrogné disparu aussitôt : il avait d'abord pensé que si la résidente en gynéco avait été demandée spécifiquement c'était parce que la nouvelle arrivante était une amie et souhaitait partager un café ou ce genre de chose -fréquemment les proches des médecins passaient par les urgences pour les faire venir, et cela insupportait l'infirmier de triage.

Cependant et malheureusement pour son interlocutrice, ce n'était pas de cela dont il était question.

-Je vous l'appelle de suite ! S'exclama l'infirmier avec plus de douceur. En attendant, je peux vous installer dans une de nos salles de trauma.

Krystal ne sut pas quoi répondre. Elle ne voulait pas encombrer le service et savait pertinemment que bien des personnes pourraient arriver dans un état pure que le sien. Cependant elle avait conscience qu'un examen approfondi allait être nécessaire et elle préférait faire cela à l'écart de regards trop curieux.

L'infirmier, Trevor, la fit entrer dans une des salles de trauma, avant de baisser les stores afin de lui offrir autant d'intimité que possible.

-Vous pouvez vous asseoir pour patienter, si vous voulez, fit-il avec gentillesse en désignant le matelas d'auscultation qui trônait au centre de la pièce.

Krystal acquiesça par politesse mais ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Pour rien au monde elle ne souhaitait s'asseoir à nouveau.

Trevor se rendit compte de sa bévue mais ne sut comment se rattraper, aussi il préféra se taire et quitter la pièce. Après avoir refermé la porte derrière lui et en rejoignant sa borne d'accueil, il s'empara du téléphone sans fil des urgences qui ne le quittait pas durant son service pour joindre le Docteur Hale-McCarty. Il ne précisa pas le motif de la consultation pour laquelle elle était appelée mais lui demanda d'arriver rapidement.

Il retourna gérer les entrées et sorties des urgences sans cesser de laisser son regard se poser sur la porte de la salle de trauma, par compassion.

Il ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il vit la résidente de gynéco entrer dans son service quelques minutes plus tard. Elle se dirigea directement vers l'accueil des urgences, faisant claquer involontairement le talon de ses escarpins sur le sol.

Elle avait beau être magnifique et attirer sur elle les regards masculins, depuis qu'elle avait rencontré le Docteur McCarty, plus aucun membre du personnel masculin n'avait tenté de la séduire. Tous étaient d'accord sur le fait qu'à eux deux ils formaient un très beau couple. Et le traumatologue, bien qu'il affichait le plus souvent un air joyeux et taquin, avait une carrure qui avait le pouvoir de tous les dissuader.

Aussi, la seule raison pour laquelle Trevor était content de voir Rosalie était le fait qu'elle allait pouvoir venir en aide à la patiente.

Il orienta la jeune médecin vers la salle de trauma, en précisant le fait que la consultation n'aurait rien d'habituel. Trevor n'était pas habilité à poser un diagnostic et ne voulait pas non plus parler à la place de la patiente, c'est pourquoi il ne donna pas plus d'information.

Aussi, la curiosité de Rosalie fut piquée. En haussant un sourcil, elle se rendit dans la salle en question et fut surprise d'y retrouver l'amie d'Edward, qui plus est dans cet état.

Rosalie resta immobile sur le seuil de la porte, faisant le lien entre son état et la patiente qu'ils venaient de perdre.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-elle en tentant de reprendre contenance.

Krystal inspira profondément avant de changer profondément bien des choses.

-Je me suis faite violer et j'aimerais pouvoir récolter des preuves pour porter plainte…

La phrase de Krystal avait eu du mal à franchir ses lèvres. Tout avait été mis en place et calculé de sorte à anticiper la réaction de Félix, aussi dans quelle mesure Krystal pouvait considérer ce qui lui était arrivé comme étant un viol ?

Cependant, inciter Félix à se défouler sur elle, raflant son ADN au passage, était la seule chose que Krystal avait été en mesure de faire pour Cassandre. Cela ne la soignerait pas, ça n'effacerait pas ce qu'elle avait vécu non plus, mais Félix serait enfin mis hors d'état de nuire. Krystal regrettait seulement de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt, seulement elle n'aurait jamais pensé que Cassandre aurait profité du fait que le rendez-vous avec Volturis avait été annulé pour en profiter pour le retrouver sur net et lui proposer ses propres services.

Ce que Krystal ignorait était le fait que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire n'allait pas aider Cassandre à se sentir mieux…

-D'accord… Fit maladroitement la résidente qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger sur la coïncidence. On va réaliser un kit de viol, pour m'assister je vais faire appel à l'une des infirmières, d'accord ?

Krystal ne fit rien d'autre qu'acquiescer.

Rapidement, elles furent rejointes par Charleen, une des infirmières alors en service en gynéco et la police fut prévenue, une équipe allait se rendre sur place. L'infirmière consigna chaque geste et chaque phrase sur papier et mit sous scellé chacun des vêtements retiré au fur et à mesure par Krystal avant que sa peau, ses bleus et lésions ne soient photographiés.

Une fois qu'elle n'eut plus porté que son sous-vêtement déchiré, l'infirmière l'aida à enfiler une blouse avant que Rosalie ne lui demande de retirer sa dernière pièce de lingerie.

Alors que certaines victimes d'agression sexuelle pouvaient avoir du mal à se dénuder, Krystal ne marqua pas une hésitation avant de suivre la consigne. Si Rosalie mit cela sur le compte de la profession de la jeune femme, le fait est que Krystal ne se considérait pas comme une victime.

Après tout, une victime de viol en est-elle vraiment une lorsqu'elle a tout fait pour que cela arrive ? Krystal était loin de faire partie de ceux qui estiment qu'une femme mérite de se faire violer parce qu'elle porte une mini jupe ou des dessous en dentelles, cependant ces cas de figures n'avaient rien à voir avec sa situation...

Krystal grimaça, une fois de plus, lorsque Rosalie lui demanda de prendre place sur le matelas d'auscultation. Elle avait conscience du fait que ce qu'elle lui demandait n'allait pas être des plus agréables, mais aucun protocole n'avait encore été mis en place dans ce genre de situation. Si le travail de Rosalie était, comme elle le pensait, d'aider les femmes dans les moments de leur vie les plus difficiles, alors il allait être de son ressort de trouver un protocole permettant de faciliter les examens pour elles.

Krystal prit place, comme demandé, en faisant attention à ses appuis. Dans sa vie, elle avait déjà eu mal, à de nombreuses reprises et de différentes façons, mais aucune n'avait réussi à égaler ce qu'elle était en train de vivre.

Elle s'allongeait, son buste relevé grâce à l'inclinaison, pendant que Rosalie relevait les étriers jusque-là placés sous la table.

-Est-ce que vous voulez bien placer vos pieds à l'intérieur ? Fit Rosalie avec douceur, en désignant les étriers.

Une fois de plus, Krystal obéit en ne pensant à rien d'autre que Cassandre.

Rosalie étouffa un hoquet de surprise en voyant le haut des cuisses de sa patiente maculé de sang seché. Bien sûr, c'était une chose courante dans les cas de viol, mais Rosalie ne s'y habituerait jamais. De plus, deux patientes victimes de viol en si peu de temps était chose rare.

A l'aide d'un speculum et en expliquant patiemment chaque chose avant de les faire, Rosalie effectua des prélèvements et examens dans le vagin puis le rectum de sa patiente. En voyant l'étendue des lésions, Rosalie ne put que compatir avec sa patiente.

Après avoir effectué les relevés, en étant satisfaite du fait que de la semence était présente en quantité suffisante pour que le laboratoire de la médecine légale puisse obtenir une empreinte génétique et trouver le responsable, pour peu que son ADN soit présent dans une base de données, Rosalie prit le temps de recoudre les plaies internes de sa patiente.

Une fois fait, toujours avec l'assistance de l'infirmière qui représentait surtout une caution judiciaire, Rosalie prit soin de récolter de façon stérile ce que sa patiente pouvait avoir sous les ongles.

Elle referma l'enveloppe dans laquelle se trouvait les résidus puis, mentalement, elle vérifia ne rien avoir oublié, sachant que ce qu'elle venait de faire serait utilisé lors de l'éventuel procès.

Elle expliqua que les preuves seraient concervées au sein de l'hopital sur une durée de six mois et plus si une procédure judiciaire était lancée. Ensuite, elle prit soin de soigner les autres plaies puis prescrivit un scanner à cause des traumatismes à la tête.

Enfin, elle entreprit de remplir le formulaire qui serait stocké avec les preuves.

Cependant, elle marqua un temps d'arrêt au moment de remplir la première case.

-Je note quoi comme nom ?

Rosalie avait envie de sourire mais elle savait que ce n'était pas le moment. Sa patiente avait sauvé à deux reprises le Virginia Mason et entretenait une relation des plus ambigües avec Edward mais malgré ça elle ignorait quel était son véritable nom.

Aussi, Rosalie ne prit pas la pleine mesure de ce qui suivit :

-Isabella Swan.

Rosalie acquiesça avant de remplir la case de son questionnaire. Néanmoins, tout en remplissant le document, une question tournait en boucle dans son esprit depuis un long moment :

-Est-ce que vous avez conscience que si vous portez plainte, votre profession sera susceptible d'étre mise en lumière ?

-Je sais, mais je dois bien ça à Cassandre !

Rosalie profita de la réponse de sa patiente pour aborder un autre sujet :

-Est-ce son véritable nom ?

-Non. Mais on ignore son nom. Une fois son père est venu à la colloc, mais il ne l'appelait que par des petits surnoms affectifs et jusque là on ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question. Il faudrait peut-être qu'on le prévienne du fait que sa fille est hospitalisée, d'ailleurs. Fit Krystal en tentant de se remettre debout en évitant au maximum de prendre des appuis douloureux.

Avec l'accord de son médecin, elle se rhabilla avec sa tenue de rechange. Rosalie trouva que c'était le moment approprié pour lui annoncer la nouvelle, aussi, elle remercia d'un hochement de tête Charleen, avant de lui faire signe de sortir. L'infirmière rassembla les scellés, le dossier rempli de la patiente ainsi que l'appareil photo et quitta discretement la pièce.

Ce n'est que lorsque Krystal eut fini de se rhabiller qu'elle se rendit compte que l'infirmière avait quitté la salle. Aussi, elle saisit à quel point l'air qu'arborait son médecin avait changé. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans la salle de trauma, elle avait un air professionnelle ficher sur le visage, la réalisation du kit de viol avait été des plus méticuleux, son expression avait été quasiment compatissante, mais alors que Krystal la regardait, elle se rendait compte que quelque chose avait changé. Elle avait l'air presque triste.

-Il faut que je vous parle de votre amie.

-Cassandre ?

-Tout à fait.

Rosalie changea ses appuis sur le tabouret sur lequel elle était assise depuis le début de la consultation, aussi Krystal appréhenda la suite. Elle s'approcha de la table d'auscultation et, sans toutefois s'asseoir dessus, elle prit appui sur le bord afin d'être certaine de pouvoir rester debout. Le stress commençait à la gagner alors que la consultation était terminée et que le pire avait semblé être derrière elle.

-Peu de temps après votre départ de l'hôpital, votre amie a développé un caillot sanguin. Avant même que quiconque ne s'en rende compte, celui-ci est allé se loger dans ses poumons. Cassandre a fait une embolie pulmonaire. Elle est décédée avant que l'on ait pu faire quoi que ce soit. L'équipe chirurgicale a tenté une réanimation pendant de longues minutes mais il était trop tard. Nous avons fait ce que nous avons pu mais tout est resté vain.

A mesure que la résidente parlait, Krystal pâlissait. Elle regrettait déjà de ne pas avoir assassiné Félix. De nouveaux scénarios se jouaient dans son esprit, dans chacun d'eux, Félix terminait dans le même état que Cassandre, agressions sexuelles incluses. A posteriori, Krystal repensa aux queues de billard présentes sur la feutrine et ne plus empêcher d'imaginer à quel point cela aurait été une belle vengeance que de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

Krystal ne s'en rendit pas compte, mais elle tremblait de tous ses membres et cette fois cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce qui s'était produit au sein du bâtiment de la Volturia Corporation.

La collocation lui sembla aussitôt terne, maussade et sans saveur. Elle n'imaginait pas l'appartement sans Cassie. Cependant lorsqu'elle avait quitté le logement quelques heures plus tôt, elle avait su que plus rien ne serait comme avant. C'est pour cela qu'elle avait jeté dans certaines pièces un regard lourd.

Il était évident pour elle que si elle voulait porter plainte contre Félix, elle allait devoir révéler sa véritable profession, tout en protégeant Candy. Aussi, elle ne comptait pas remettre les pieds dans son appartement. Cela lui déchirait le coeur, mais si les autorités avaient connaissance de son véritable emploi alors elle pourrait témoigner de manière plus fiable sur les perversions malsaines et dangereuses de Félix.

Cependant, elle ne souhaitait pas mêler Candy à tout cela et le seul moyen qu'elle connaissait pour la protéger était de l'éloigner. Aussi, quitter la colloc était la seule solution qu'elle envisageait. Ainsi elle lui laisserait l'appartement déjà payé. L'achat avait été fait avec un nom d'emprunt fiable et des papiers d'identité crédibles gardés dans un coffre à la banque qu'elle saurait retrouver en cas de problème.

Elle savait que en faisant cela, Candy serait à l'abri de la Justice mais également financièrement. Le montant de l'appartement pouvait financer jusqu'à trois boutiques comme celle que la jeune femme voulait s'offrir, aussi Candy aurait toutes les cartes entre ses mains.

Elle savait que son amie lui en voudrait de partir ainsi, sans la prévenir ni lui dire adieu, mais c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire.

-Est-ce que vous voulez que je contacte quelqu'un pour vous ?

Krystal, perdue dans ses pensées, pensa qu'elle faisait allusion à Candy, mais ce n'est pas là où elle voulait en venir. Aussi, parce que Krystal commençait à hocher négativement la tête, elle poursuivit :

-Vous avez quelqu'un pour vous accompagner chez vous ?

-Je suis venue en voiture.

Comme Rosalie avait l'impression de tourner autour du pot, et qu'elle n'aimait pas ça, elle se lança, alors qu'elle avait conscience que ce n'est absolument pas professionnel.

-Et Edward ?

-Comment cela Edward ?

-Vous voulez que je l'appelle ?

-Ca ne sera pas nécessaire.

-Vous ne voulez pas qu'il vienne vous voir, pour vous rassurer peut-être ?

-Nous n'avons pas ce genre de relation.

-Est-ce que je peux vous demander quel genre de relation que vous avez ?

-Pas celle que vous supposez en tout cas. Les détails ne regardent que lui et moi en revanche.

-J'espère juste, lança Rosalie, que vous ne lui ferez aucun mal. C'est un homme vraiment bien, d'une gentillesse et d'une humanité rares. Il a déjà suffisamment souffert comme cela. Il est de ces hommes que l'on se doit de protéger des autres.

Krystal apprécia le faite qu'Edward ait des amis suffisamment fidèles pour veiller sur lui, cependant elle savait qu'il n'avait besoin de personne pour se faire du mal.

-Je crois sincèrement que lui et moi ne sommes même plus amis, alors de là à le protéger...

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-C'est entre lui et moi...

Le regard Krystal se fit fuyant, alors que Rosalie esquissa un sourire. Etant donné qu'elle ignorait la totalité de ce qu'il y avait eu entre eux, elle imaginait une suite favorable à leurs relations. Néanmoins, Edward comme Krystal avait eu récemment conscience du fait qu'ils devaient mettre un terme à leurs contrats.

-C'est impressionnant, lança Rosalie alors que son esprit commençait à divaguer, je n'avais jamais imaginé, avant de le rencontrer, à quel point une femme peut blesser un homme. Que ce soit conscient ou pas, volontaire ou non, une femme est capable de réduire à néant la vie d'un homme, briser la confiance qu'il peut avoir en lui, anéantir ses perspectives d'avenir et remettre en cause ses interactions sociales.

Appuyée négligemment sur le matelas d'auscultation, Krystal haussa un sourcil.

-Bien sûr que oui, une femme est capable de faire du mal un homme, autant que l'inverse, parfois même plus. On parle fréquemment du mal que les hommes peuvent nous faire, en taisant l'inverse. La vérité est que de manière générale, les hommes font bien plus de mal physiquement et les femmes psychologiquement. Evidemment, c'est une généralité, et pas une vérité absolue, ce qui l'est en revanche c'est le fait que les hommes comme les femmes sont capables de faire du mal au sexe opposé, simplement les armes ne sont pas les mêmes.


	29. Epilogue

**J'avais dit dimanche dernier... bin comme vous vous en êtes rendues compte, il y a eu changement de projet XD J'ai tenté de faire quelque chose de pas trop expéditif tout en donnant une fin à tout le monde. Et bien ça a été plus long que prévu ! XD **

**Comme vous avez pu vous en rendre compte, je n'ai toujours pas répondu à vos commentaires, sachez que chacun d'eux m'a fait plaisir :) simplement j'ai préféré utiliser mon temps dans l'avancement de l'épilogue. Ils auront leur réponse, de même que les mp, promis^^**

**Momo 6 : merci pour tes encouragements :) J'espère que cette fin t'ira :)**

**tricoteusenfurie : Je te comprends tout à fait, et je ne le prends pas mal ! Je dirais même que ça m'a fait sourire ! ^^ Le fait est que je voulais -enfin- traiter une histoire qui ne marche pas. ^^ J'avais le scénario en tête depuis bien longtemps, dès le début de l'écriture je savais que ça ne menerait nulle part, j'ai juste eu envie d'être vilaine avec les persos et vous aussi ^^ **

**Petite note : Avez-vous commencé la lecture de **_**Sur le chemin de la guérison **_**de Gwen Who ? Je n'ai malheureusement pas réussi à avoir le temps de la reviewer, malgré mon amour pour cette fic...(oui parce que j'ai eu la chance de la lire en exclusivité *-*) C'est, je pense, la meilleure fic qu'elle ait faite, avec une thématique de folie ! (et des recherches Google de malade ahaha ). Bref, allez la lire !**

**Voici donc l'épilogue, avec un peu de retard ^^**

**Epilogue**

Ses mains moites étaient tremblantes. Il ne cessaient de les observer trémuler sans pouvoir rien y faire. Elles étaient tellement recouvertes de sueur que la seule chose qu'il souhaitait plus que la fin de la journée était de pouvoir se laver les mains. Des mains abîmées par la nervosité.

Depuis des semaines, à chaque fois que son esprit s'égarait, il se rongeait les ongles mécaniquement, jusqu'à frôler l'infection et nécessiter des soins.

Ses yeux étaient profondément cernés et creusés. Ses amies avaient tenté de camoufler cela sous de l'anticerne mais c'était peine perdue et pas miraculeux pour autant. Le manque de sommeil dû au stress et à l'appréhension avait transformé, au fil des jours, la conjonctive de ses yeux jusqu'à dilater et inflammer les vaisseaux sanguins, ce qui la rougissait.

Son cœur enchaînait les tachycardies, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait l'impression que sa cage thoracique se rétractait sur elle–même. Cela ne l'aidait pas à tenter de canaliser sa respiration qui, elle aussi, était erratique depuis quelques semaines.

-Est-ce que ça va aller ? Fit la personne assise à sa droite.

-Il faut bien… Croassa-t-il.

Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'aller bien, assumer ce qu'il avait fait et ce qui l'avait amené jusque là.

Le temps passait lentement, imperceptiblement, jusqu'à ce que les choses sérieuses ne commencent enfin. Il essuya ses mains poisseuses sur le pantalon de son costume et retint sa respiration.

Derrière le pupitre, sur l'estrade, un discours commença. Il fut lent, long et ennuyeux et, pourtant, un grand nombre des personnes présentes dans la vaste salle buvait les paroles prononcées.

Le plat principal était en train d'être digéré lorsque les récompenses commencèrent à être distribuées aux convives les plus professionnels et impliqués dans leur domaine par l'Académie Nationale.

Félicité et déception se manifestaient à chaque fois qu'un nom était prononcé parmi une liste de candidats. Par empathie, ceux nominés et pas encore appelés sentaient leur stress empirer.

C'est lorsque son nom fut prononcé, signifiant sa remise du prix le plus honorable de la soirée, que le stress d'Edward fut enfin sous contrôle, pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait appris sa nomination au prix. Bien sûr, il allait devoir tenir un discours devant l'assemblée mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec la pression qu'il portait sur ses épaules depuis sa nomination.

Cela faisait cinq ans qui s'était intéressé à la nanotechnologie, pour échapper à sa vie sociale, et s'était, sans s'en rendre compte, passionné pour le sujet. Il avait publié de multiples articles, assisté puis organisé un grand nombre de conférences, rencontré un grand nombre d'ingénieurs et médecins travaillant déjà sur le sujet et avait au fil du temps mit en pratique ses découvertes.

Le nom Cullen avait acquis une réputation internationale et était dorénavant associé à la technologie de pointe. Grâce à ses recherches et à ses mises en pratique, il était dorénavant possible d'injecter des robots à l'échelle nanométrique dans le corps des patients. De la taille d'un atome, ces structures avaient la capacité d'effectuer des biopsies là où l'humain n'aurait pas accès, de même qu'elles avaient la faculté d'inciser et cautériser au besoin.

Edward avait participé activement au développement de la nanoscience jusqu'à pouvoir l'appliquer à la neurochirurgie. Même s'il avait gardé son poste au Virginia Mason, il se trouvait en déplacement fréquemment de sorte à aider ses confrères, dans le monde entier, à effectuer les chirurgies les plus périlleuses.

C'était la consécration de sa carrière.

Sa vie sociale se résumait aux personnes qu'il croisait à bord des avions qui l'amenaient à l'autre bout du monde, à ses confrères au sein des blocs, et à ses proches.

Ses parents avaient pris leur retraite. Lorsque leur fils devait se rendre dans des régions attractives et exotiques, ils le suivaient avec plaisir et visitaient alors que leur fils travaillait. Le reste du temps, ils s'occupaient de leur maison et se découvraient de nouvelles passions. Si Carlisle s'était pris de passion pour les hiéroglyphes, Esmée, elle, s'était intéressée à la cause animale, elle avait découvert le bonheur que représentait le fait de donner de son temps aux associations animales, donner de la joie aux animaux qui n'en recevaient pas assez. Elle passait plusieurs heures par jour à caresser des chats, promener des chiens, jouer avec eux.

Emmett et Rosalie nageaient dans le bonheur. Ils avaient obtenu l'agrément pour l'adoption, il ne leur restait qu'à voyager en Europe de l'est, là où ils étaient en relation avec un orphelinat, pour trouver leur futur enfant, lorsque Rosalie s'était rendue compte qu'elle portait la vie en elle.

Leur surprise avait été la plus totale, de même que leur bonheur.

La question s'est posée quant au maintien de l'adoption, cependant après de longues conversations et de nombreuses hésitations, ils avaient décidé de profiter pleinement de leur agrément. Un voyage en Bulgarie était prévu lors du cinquième mois de grossesse, Emmett et Rosalie s'apprêtaient à accueillir deux nouveau-nés.

Ils étaient les futurs jeunes parents les plus heureux au monde.

Jasper n'était pas à plaindre non plus. Bien que sa vie sociale et sentimentale ne soit pas conforme aux attentes sociétales, il aimait ce qu'il vivait.

Le décès de Cassandre et les démarches entreprises par Krystal avaient engendré beaucoup de changements. Candy avait dû abandonner la prostitution et reprendre sa véritable identité. Pour cela, elle avait dû changer d'université, et devait traverser la ville pour aller étudier. Elle avait dû se poser la question vis-à-vis de l'appartement et avait fini par le revendre au profit d'un logement plus petit et plus cosy mais surtout plus proche de l'université.

Bien sûr, afin de faciliter la revente, elle avait dû refaire les peintures de sorte à cacher les arcs-en-ciel et autres fantaisies, les lieux avaient été épurés et la vente avait été rapide.

Aussi, Candy Hollins n'était devenue qu'un fragment du passé pour laisser place à Alice Brandon. Les changements dans sa vie avaient été nombreux et rapides, aussi elle avait eu besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose.

Aussi, Alice avait maintenu le contact avec le Docteur Cullen. Etant donné qu'elle avait quasiment dû couper les ponts avec Krystal, le neurochirurgien permettait à la jeune femme de garder un semblant de contact avec elle. Edward avait eu du mal à garder ce contact lui rappelant à chaque fois l'échec de sa relation avec Krystal puis avait fini par s'y habituer. Alice était devenue à ses yeux comme un rappel positif, au même titre que la brosse à dents laissée dans la salle de bains, qui n'avait pas bougé depuis le départ de Krystal.

Alice s'était approprié les amis du neurochirurgien jusqu'à fréquenter Jasper avec un peu plus de régularité. Si tous deux avaient des difficultés à appréhender la vie sentimentale, ils avaient appris à interagir ensemble. Ce qu'il y avait entre eux était inédit, difficilement concevable par les personnes extérieures, mais cela leur allait. Ils avaient bu quelques verres dans les quartiers animés de Seattle, avaient passé quelques nuits ensemble, Jasper avait accepté, pour la première fois depuis des années, le fait de coucher avec une même personne tandis que Alice avait fait ça gratuitement, une première depuis la création du personnage de Candy.

Ils étaient d'accord sur le fait qu'entre eux il n'y avait pas de sentiment, mais ce qu'ils vivaient leur convenait. Une sorte d'affection s'était tissée entre eux et ils n'étaient pas tout à fait opposés au fait que cela puisse évoluer favorablement.

C'était tout nouveau pour eux deux et ils souhaitaient prendre le temps, de sorte à tenter de construire quelque chose. Seul le temps saurait dire là où ils seraient menés.

Alors que Edward prononçait son discours de remerciement, il l'avait écrit en amont sans vraiment croire au fait qu'il aurait à le dire devant une assemblée, parce qu'il n'aurait jamais cru gagner ce prix face à d'éminents médecins, il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'une personne manquait à ses côtés.

La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Krystal était le jour du décès de son amie Cassandre et la dernière conversation qu'ils avaient eue était celle qui avait tout détruit.

Lorsqu'elle avait commencé les démarches à l'encontre de Félix Volturis, elle avait coupé tout lien avec sa dernière et seule amie qui, à son tour, avait demandé à Edward et ses proches de ne pas chercher à joindre Krystal, pour le bien de tous : Edward devait garder sous silence le fait qu'il avait eu recours aux services d'une call-girl et Alice devait n'avoir plus aucun rapport avec la prostitution.

De temps à autre elles s'envoyaient un courrier pour donner ou prendre des nouvelles mais rien de plus.

C'était le prix à payer pour venger Cassandre. Le procès à l'encontre de Félix avait été long mais concluant. Son père, en ayant vent de l'affaire, l'avait renié et déshérité, ne lui prêtant aucun renfort lors de son procès.

Félix avait dû se débrouiller seul pour trouver un avocat solide et fiable mais il n'avait rien pu faire contre le monticule de preuves et de témoignages à l'encontre de son client. L'affaire avait été ébruitée et de nombreuses femmes, victimes de la perversité de Félix, avaient décidé de rompre le silence qu'elles avaient gardé au sujet de ce qu'elles avaient enduré et avaient témoigné.

Parce que Krystal ainsi que d'autres témoins avaient réussi à prouver l'utilisation de violence et d'armes, la peine de prison à perpétuité avait été requise.

Cependant, il s'était avéré que les rumeurs circulaient bien plus vite dans les prisons que dans les banlieues remplies de femmes au foyer qui n'ont rien d'autre à faire de leur journée que jacasser les unes sur les autres.

Volturis n'avait pas eu le temps de terminer son premier mois de prison que le karma -ou tout autre force supérieure- s'était chargé de lui. Il est bien en connu que les détenus ont horreur des pédophiles mais force était de constater qu'ils n'apprécient pas non plus les violeurs de femmes aussi sadiques.

La question était de savoir, pour peu que ce qui arrivait à Félix puisse intéresser qui que ce soit, si un des prisonniers était familier avec une des victimes de Volturis, toujours est il qu'il avait fini par payer le prix qu'il méritait. Il avait été retrouvé à l'intérieur de la lingerie, son pantalon de détenu et son caleçon sur les chevilles, le manche d'un des balais servant à nettoyer le local toujours profondément enfoncé dans son rectum.

Une flaque nauséabonde, visqueuse, rouge et brune s'était formée à mesure qu'il perdait la vie.

Krystal ainsi que toutes les personnes ayant témoigné contre lui avaient été prévenues quelques heures après la découverte du corps qui ne présentait plus aucune dignité.

Une enquête rapide avait été menée à l'encontre de ces femmes ainsi qu'au sein de l'établissement pénitentiaire mais il fallait avouer que son sort n'avait pas réellement motivé les inspecteur à être minutieux. Ils n'avaient rien à se reprocher pour autant, ils avaient fait leur travail, établi la liste des appels entrants et sortants des codétenus suspects, inspecté leurs correspondances, enquêté sur les femmes ayant été traumatisées par l'homme d'affaires mais rien n'avait paru suffisamment suspect, l'affaire avait été classée. Même Aro Volturis et son second fils n'avaient pas cherché à avoir plus d'informations.

Cassandre avait finalement été vengée de la meilleure des façons. Tout ce que regrettait Krystal était de ne pas savoir qui avait fait cela, sinon elle l'aurait chaleureusement remercié.

Elle regrettait également de ne pas avoir été présente lors de la remise des prix par l'Académie Nationale de Médecine. Par courrier, Alice (elle avait dû se résigner à l'appeler par ce nom qui ne représentait aucun attachement à ses yeux, au contraire de _Candy_) l'avait informée de la nomination du chirurgien au prix mais il avait été clair pour elles que Krystal ne pourrait s'y rendre.

Pour pouvoir être le meilleur témoin possible contre Félix, de sorte à gagner en crédibilité et pouvoir fournir des preuves suffisantes, Krystal avait dû avouer sa profession. Pour cela, pour venger Cassandre et être sûre de faire tomber Félix de son piédestal, Krystal avait dû écoper de sept ans de prison ferme dans une structure pour femmes.

Elle s'en était doutée avant même la consultation avec le Docteur Hale-McCarty, après sa dernière entrevue avec Volturis, aussi quand le juge lui avait asséné la sentence elle n'avait pas sourcillé. Elle avait toujours su être capable de tout pour ses colocataires qu'elle avait considérées comme des sœurs, aussi la peine ne lui importait que peu, d'autant plus en sachant que grâce à cela, Félix s'était fait littéralement défoncer.

Krystal aurait pu en profiter pour mettre un terme à la prostitution mais le fait est qu'en prison cela pouvait s'avérer très pratique. Ainsi, contre service rendu auprès d'autres détenues, Krystal pouvait récupérer une flasque de vin ou d'alcool fort, ou quelques cigarettes. Elle n'était ni fumeuse ni une grande buveuse mais c'était des choses qui rythmaient un quotidien bien morne.

Si ses comptes en banque avaient été gelés, elle était bien contente d'en avoir quelques uns dans les îles Caïmans, et dans la ville de Monaco, dont les autorités ignoraient l'existence et qui généraient des intérêts en attendant sa sortie.

Le père de Krystal avait été présent lors du procès, de même que sa mère, mais la call-girl avait été heureuse d'apprendre que les rumeurs n'avaient pas circulé jusqu'à Forks, n'entachant pas la carrière du shérif. Il avait suffit à Krystal de dire au juge une phrase telle que : « Et vous, vous racontiez la vie de votre cul à vos parents ? » pour le dissuader du fait que Charlie Swan était au courant de la profession de sa fille, lui évitant de perdre son emploi.

En revanche Krystal avait écopé d'une amande pour outrage à magistrat. Cela étant, comme elle venait de régler les frais d'hospitalisation de Cassandre, elle n'était pas à cela près.

Alors qu'elle n'y aurait pas vraiment cru, elle se plaisait plutôt bien en prison. La coloc lui manquait, mais elle n'existait plus vraiment depuis la mort de Cassandre. Ses parents auraient pu lui manquer mais ce n'était pas le cas, elle se contentait d'un appel par mois à Forks.

Ce qui lui manquait réellement était la vie à contre sens, menée dans les lieux les plus chics possible. Aussi, elle aurait aimé, ne serait-ce, qu'assister à la remise de prix.

Edward termina son discours de remerciements en pensant à elle. Il ne lui restait que deux années à purger mais il savait qu'il ne chercherait pas à la voir. Il aurait pu prévoir de passer une journée complète devant la prison pour femmes, le jour de sa sortie, mais il était passé à autre chose.

Suite à son hospitalisation au Virginia Mason, et grâce à l'aide qui lui avait été apportée par Emmett et Rosalie, le mari de Tanya s'était décidé à porter plainte pour harcèlement moral, violences économiques et sexuelles.

Une enquête avait été menée à l'encontre de Tanya et ses ex avaient été recherchés et interrogés, Edward compris. Les enquêteurs avaient rapidement saisis à qui ils avaient affaire et l'avaient placée en détention. Une psychiatre habilitée avait alors diagnostiqué des troubles de la personnalité narcissique. Si cela ne pardonnait pas ce qu'elle avait fait vivre à ses compagnons, cela pouvait en revanche l'expliquer.

Les ex de Tanya auditionnés et invités à porter plainte à leur tour avaient eu peur que l'avis de la psychiatre ne joue en la faveur de l'accusée et son avocat mais l'action collective avait un avocat bien plus expérimenté et meilleur orateur.

Il avait appuyé sur le fait que la perversion narcissique n'était pas déclarée comme pathologie et ne pouvait donc, de fait, représenter une circonstance atténuante ni un échappatoire à la peine de prison au profit d'une hospitalisation.

Des dommages et intérêts avaient été réclamés à Tanya mais Edward les avait refusés, préférant le fait de les redispacher entre les autres plaignants, étant donné le fait que depuis le temps il avait réussi à renflouer son compte et remboursé ses prêts.

Si Edward avait eu du mal à témoigner contre Tanya, et face à elle, la sentence en avait valu la peine. Elle avait écopé de dix ans ferme. Cela pouvait paraît peu, si était considéré le fait que cinq personnes portaient plainte pour les mêmes faits, mais tout ce que cherchait Edward était la reconnaissance des faits.

Il reprit sa place, son trophée à la main. Il eut un regard circulaire autour de la table et sourit en voyant ses parents ainsi que Emmett et Rosalie avec son ventre qui commençait à être déformé par la grossesse, ainsi que Jasper et Alice plus tactiles que jamais.

Le neurochirurgien n'avait certes pas réussi à se construire une vie sociale et sentimentale mais il avait réussi à se façonner la vie qu'il souhaitait, grâce au soutien et à la patience de ses proches.

**J'espère avoir bien travaillé ^^**

**Vous l'aurez compris, pour les derniers chapitres, je n'avais plus aucune avance, écrivant pour pouvoir le publier à temps, pour ne pas être en retard, et plus par plaisir... Ca fait quelques chapitres que je n'ai plus de plaisir à écrire et que ce n'est qu'une source de stress, alors... à regret, j'annonce des vacances d'écriture...**

**Ca fait un an et demi que je suis sur **_**Jean, Sweat et Baskets **_**et... j'en peux plus ahahah **

**Je connais les grandes lignes de la prochaine fic, elle s'appellera **_**Contact, **_**sera ratted M et centrée sur Bella-Emmett, seulement comme j'ai fait le scénario il y a un an et demi et que je n'ai rien noté (ahah jme hais! ) bin j'ai un peu perdu les détails, donc concretement... il va falloir attendre pour la lire... Je prévois un début de publication entre Janvier et Mars, le temps de travailler le projet et avoir de l'avance.**

**Je voulais vous remercier fortement d'avoir suivi les aventures de **_**Jean, Sweat et Baskets, **_**que ça soit par vos commentaires (hilarants, réfléchis, pertinents.. vous êtes géniales ! *-*), **_**. **_**Outre l'envie de l'auteure amatrice de ne pas faire une happy end, cette fic, plus précisément l'histoire d'Edward, était un hommage aux hommes qui ont traversé ma vie (et/ou qui y sont encore) et qui ont été brisés par une femme, d'une quelconque façon. **

**Prenons soin de nos hommes *-***

**Merci pour tout les filles, je vous adore !**


End file.
